Roommates
by nellie12
Summary: ABANDONED WORK IN PROGRESS-FEEL WELCOME TO READ THE REWRITE "SOUTH OF HOUSTON STREET" INSTEAD Kurt is an NYU student who is pleased with the way his life has turned out. He left Lima, now getting to enjoy living in NYC with a great boyfriend and a wonderful job. Then his new friend Rachel's younger brother Blaine turns that upside down.
1. Prologue

**Roommates**

_So for those who reviewed and alerted already (PencilLootz & myeyesnow) I'm sorry but the link for the story stopped working, so I had to go in and re-post this story. :( but thank you for showing interest!_

**A/N: My name is nellie, and I am as you guessed the author of this fic. Some of you are familiar with me, so hello my loves! To those not, thanks for giving me a chance.**

**Okay, so the title isn't that creative, but I got the idea for this and wanted to throw it out there. **

**This is just a prologue and it is very short. I am curious to see the response readers have to it so here we go. **

**In this story: Anderberry, badboy!Blaine (sort of), eventual Klaine. Extremely AU. **

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Kurt Hummel loved living in New York City.

This was a fact. Just like the sky being blue and the grass being green. Everything about the lovely city appealed to him. The bright lights, the fast pace, the way that it seemed everybody had a purpose and a place to be, and don't get him started on Broadway. It was everything that he imagined it to be coming from Lima, Ohio a year ago.

Lima, Ohio. That was the place where he was born and raised by his lovely mother Elizabeth and adoring father Burt. The place that it took him no time at all to hate, once he realized how ignorant the people could be. The very same place that he couldn't get away from fast enough.

As he grew older, the people didn't change, but his life had drastically. He lost his mom at a young age, and yes it hurt him horribly, but the new people that came into his life as a result did help him to heal with time. Carole was one of the sweetest individuals he had ever met, and they 'clicked' from hello. Her son Finn wasn't terribly fond of the idea of having a gay step-brother but he had warmed up to him, and he and Kurt were really close now. Finn went off to California for college, starting his second year at UCLA, while Kurt began his second year at NYU. Needless to say, their parents weren't thrilled with them going to opposite ends of the country for four years, but both boys promised to come home as often as possible. For Finn, it wasn't that he had anything against Ohio like Kurt had, but it was just that he was passionate about football and had no intention of missing this opportunity.

It had been a year since Kurt came to New York, and in his mind it was the best decision he ever made- even better than swiping his credit card for that Marc Jacobs bag a while back. He had a great freshman year; 3.8 GPA, much respect from his professors, a great job that allowed him to pay the bills and satisfy his desire for designer fashion, and his own place with his boyfriend and their roommate… it all seemed too good to be true.

Maybe that's why Kurt was a little surprised when he got back from Ohio over the summer to start his sophomore year and things started to go downhill. His boyfriend, Charles, had to transfer to another school- that being Queens College, because of some unresolved dispute between him and a professor. He could be a bit of a jerk when he wanted to, and the faculty didn't take it kindly. With that, he decided to move to Queens, moving in with his sister so that he could be closer to his new campus. That left just Kurt and his other roommate Helen, who happened to be pretty close with Charles.

Now a couple months into the semester, Kurt and Helen came to the conclusion that they could not stomach the rent with just the two of them. They sat on the couch one night eating ice cream and watching _How I Met Your Mother_, trying to come to a conclusion about how to handle the situation.

"So what can we do, Kurt? I don't know if I want to move a new person in. I miss Charlie." Helen said sadly. She dipped her spoon into the tub of Ben & Jerry's and waited for the boy to respond.

Kurt sat up after responding to a text from his boyfriend. It had seemed that since Charles transferred schools they hadn't had much time to spend together, between classes and work. Charles modeled for different agencies on the side and had no problem getting money. His dirty blonde hair, big brown eyes, and chiseled face and muscles made him perfect for any modeling job. And to be perfectly honest, Kurt didn't understand how the hell he scored a guy like that. But Charles thought the world of him. Kurt was beautiful, his blue eyes sparkled whenever he thought about something he was passionate about like shopping, clothing, the theatre, his family. He loved the way he smiled, how his cheeks turned pink when he talked dirty to him, and most of all how he made Kurt moan when they'd run back to their apartment in between classes. He loved how Kurt was his and his only.

"I miss him too but we have to do what we have to do. I'll post an ad for a new roomie on the school website. Somebody out there is probably looking for a place. And we definitely need the money."

Helen nodded although she couldn't help but pout. She was in her third year now, but she loved living with Kurt and Charles together. Sure Charles could be a little bit out there, but they'd been best friends for a long time. And Kurt was perfect for him in her eyes. He could always calm the boy down when he was upset- and when Charles was upset it was a big deal. Things usually got thrown around or broken. He had a history of anger and ever since Kurt had come along it had subsided a bit. Now there was most likely going to be a new person coming along and what if she and Kurt hated him/her?

"Okay, then. Do what you must, Kurt."

….

The next day after work, Kurt did just that. He left Saks where he was happily employed and hurried to the 6 train, heading downtown towards their four bedroom apartment. The fourth wasn't occupied -usually a spare for when someone came over and stayed the night. But then again the third had been that too because Charles and Kurt shared the same bed. The three of them had been doing pretty good paying rent for four people, so hopefully another person could do their part too.

After a quick shower, the perfectly coiffed boy posted an ad for a room at he and Helen's lovely place, stating the cost of rent and the security deposit. He made sure to include all the included utilities that drew him in like cable and Wi-Fi, the laundry room and the perks of being close to the shopping areas. Once he was done, he headed out for his evening class, hoping that someone would respond quickly.

….

"Oh. Hi. My name is Rachel Berry and I saw your post on the NYU boards… I just wanted to know if the place still available?"

Kurt rubbed his eyes sleepily as he sat up in bed. After looking at his clock he saw that it was a little after 7 in the morning. What the heck was this chick on?

"You do know what time it is, right?"

Rachel laughed nervously before responding. "I'm sorry; I just wanted to contact you before I got started with my day. I took an extra class and my time seems so limited. It's Kurt, right? I really need a place for my brother and I."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Brother? I'm sorry we were only offering one room…"

"Oh I'm sorry… I didn't know the fourth was being used-"

"Well, it isn't," Kurt began. "It's just that myself and my current roommate aren't one for a crowded place so we just leave the spare room open…"

Rachel waited outside for her younger brother who had started his first year at Lehman College this semester. They currently lived with their grandmother who had had just about enough of her younger brother's antics. Blaine was so smart and had this bright future ahead of him but behaved like a true dumbass, out partying with these people and clubbing with those, bringing random guys home and angering their grandmother. He was really stupid. Grandma said it's about time to go, and Rachel agreed. She deserved some peace.

"We really need a place, Kurt. He and I are well behaved," she half lied. Sure she wouldn't be an issue but Blaine on the other hand… "He doesn't go to NYU like I do but he is in school, pre-med… and we'll stay to ourselves and not bother you at all."

Kurt rubbed his temple. It couldn't be that bad. He had seen Rachel around campus and though she had no fashion sense she did seem friendly and didn't come off as a bitch like that Santana Lopez chick that had called to inquire about the place. "How about we meet this weekend and talk about it. Helen, my roommate and I will talk and maybe when you and your brother come over we can have everything settled?"

Rachel squealed as her brother jogged down the steps of their Brooklyn home. "Yes! Thanks so much. I know nothing is finalized but, but thank you. We can't live under my grandmother's roof anymore. I'm 19, he'll be 18 soon. It's just time to get out."

Kurt laughed understanding completely how wanting to be free felt. With him being 19 himself, having that freedom he craved for so long was exhilarating and fulfilling.

"I hear you. See you then."

….

Helen tossed a pillow onto the couch and made her way over to stand by Kurt who was on the balcony. "So are you ready to meet these two? What was it, Rachel and Blaine?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready I guess. She seems sweet. He can't be too different."

The doorbell sounded and the two roommates made their way over to the door.

Once Helen opened it she smiled at the two, the girl with the long brown hair and bang trimmed neatly, outfit a little too loud for her liking, but she could appreciate the form fitting pink dress she wore. It was really cute. The multi-colored jacket though was just…. No.

Her brother had wild curly hair that was tight to his head. It looked as if you could pull a lock up and it'd be five inches long but once you release it, it'd be back down to an inch. He wore a black hoodie under a puffy grey vest and tight black jeans. He looked almost bored for a second, until of course he laid eyes on Kurt who stood in the door way with a friendly smiled.

"Damn." Blaine said, his eyes hungrily raking over Kurt's body.

Rachel elbowed him in the gut; an action that made him cough and scowl at her while Kurt and Helen raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Hello. My name is Rachel AnderBerry and this is my younger brother Blaine. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"The pleasure is ours." Helen said. "Please come in."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Let me know if you like it. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Roommates**

**A/N: Thanks for the positive feedback. I know it's very different but I'll try to keep it interesting.**

**Reviews pleasee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Blaine turned up the volume on his Beats headphones as he exited the 6 train subway station. People were rushing past him, heading in every direction. He immediately knew he'd hate living in the city. Blaine never understood why everyone felt the need to constantly run. In his eyes, all he wanted to do was take it slow and enjoy his youth. In a couple weeks, Blaine would be 18 years old and he had no intention of wasting that year like his older sister had done, keeping her head shoved in her books. Next thing she knew, it was her 19th birthday. Did she even go to one party? No.

It didn't take him long to find his sister once he got to the top of the steps. She was waiting in front of what he assumed would be their new home, a tall apartment building of about 15 stories. It wasn't hard to spot Rachel in her usual loud outfit topped off with a bright yellow beret.

"You're late." Rachel told him as he glanced up at the building and around the neighborhood.

Blaine shrugged. "I got caught up. Are we going in or not?" the boy questioned, making his way to the double doors. Rachel stopped before he could reach the entrance, though.

"Not so fast, mister. First, please pause your music because I can barely hear myself over it."

Blaine rolled his eyes at his older sibling but pressed the pause button on his iPod.

"Now," she started again, pulling his hood down off of his head, "before we go inside I want to talk to you."

"I'm listening," the curly haired teen replied monotonously.

Rachel made sure she had eye contact with Blaine before continuing. He seemed to be a bit defiant since they left Pennsylvania to move in with their grandmother a few years back, and while he listened to Rachel a majority of the time, he didn't pay much attention to any other authority figure. The girl was thankful that he could at least muster a little respect for her.

"When we get up there, I do all the talking, okay?" Blaine smirked, "You know just as much as I do that we need a place. You've annoyed our grandmother to no end and unless you plan on moving back to Philadelphia with mom and dad then you will behave like you have home training." Blaine was full on grinning now at his sister's lack of faith in him.

"Now," Rachel continued with a hand on her hip, "these people are very nice and willing to open up their spare room for you. Please don't be a jerk. Just let me speak, okay?"

Blaine nodded as he watched his sister. "Whatever you want sis. I'm glad to see that you think I'm a huge fuck up though."

Rachel's face changed completely. "Blaine please don't act like that—"

Her younger brother walked away entering the building and she jogged to catch up with him. "I don't think that, I just want you to behave…"

"What floor?" he asked, ignoring her completely. She answered the seventh and he pressed the button, watching as the doors slowly closed.

Rachel leant against the elevator wall and glanced over to the hazel eyed boy on the other side. "So what did you do today?" she questioned nosily.

Blaine smirked, "You don't know him."

He laughed at the disgusted face his sister made as the elevator stopped on the third floor. A lady in her mid-twenties stepped in and gave them both inviting smiles while she pressed '11'. She had long black wavy hair and the perfect shape. Rachel smiled back and Blaine raised an eyebrow at the scantily clad outfit she was wearing. "Why hello."

The lady turned around and gave him a skeptical look followed by a seductive grin. "Hi."

Rachel shook her head at the exchange. Blaine would flirt with a fire hydrant if it had a tight skirt on.

"Going to see your boyfriend?" he asked, talking to her chest rather than her face.

"And how old are you?" she asked, flirtatious smile still in place.

"Old enough."

Both Blaine and the other girl eyed each other for the next few seconds until the elevator stopped on their floor. All Rachel could think about was how ashamed this lady should be. Blaine was a child for goodness sake!

"This is our floor, Blaine."

Blaine snapped out of his eye sex with the older woman and followed his sister out. "See you around…"

"Trish," she said quickly.

"Trish," Blaine repeated, giving her a quick wink and licking his lips at the blush it emitted before the doors closed. The boy went to catch up to his sister who had begun walking towards her schoolmate's apartment.

"You're such a fucking whore." Rachel mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

Blaine laughed but didn't deny it.

The pair stopped at room 717 where Kurt and Helen lived. Rachel took a deep breath, nervousness settling in and sending a little shiver down her spine. "Are you ready?"

"Oh, I'm allowed to speak?" he quipped back.

She ignored him and knocked a couple times on the door, glancing back at Blaine in his vest and hoodie and giving him a little reminder not to do anything stupid with a simple look. Blaine rolled his eyes but nodded anyway.

A moment later, a blond answered the door with a guy about the same height standing an inch or so behind her. Blaine looked at her briefly but was quickly distracted by the blue eyed boy standing there with the warm smile. His hair was perfectly coiffed and his lips were cherry red. He wore clothes that clung nicely to all the right areas and oh my god how did he get into those jeans?

Blaine was interested.

"Damn." Blaine said, his eyes hungrily raking over Kurt's body.

Rachel elbowed him in the gut; an action that made him cough and scowl at her while Kurt and Helen raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Hello. My name is Rachel AnderBerry and this is my younger brother Blaine. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"The pleasure is ours." Helen said. "Please come in."

Kurt stepped aside to let the siblings enter the apartment as Helen led them into the living room. He watched as Rachel happily came in with a friendly smile, loosely followed by her brother Blaine who crept in, giving him a rather _interesting _once over with those hazel eyes, all before looking away and following his sister. Kurt raised an eyebrow in question to the boy's strange behavior, but thought nothing of it, closing the door behind them.

"My name is Helen Czerwinski and I'm glad you guys came. Can I get either of you something to drink?"

Blaine shook his head no as he sat next to Rachel on the sofa, listening as she asked for a glass of water. Before he could catch another glance at the sexy creature walking towards them Rachel poked him in the side roughly.

"What the hell?" he whispered to her in a very irritated manner.

"_Damn_? I ask you to be quiet and not to do anything ridiculous and within the first minute you're checking him out and saying _damn_? Any other guy but this one, Blaine. We might be able to move in here, you know. So please don't treat him like one of your little tricks."

Blaine who had stopped listening at about 'not to do anything' had begun observing the boy across from him who sat cross-legged on the love seats adjacent to him and Rachel. He seriously wondered how the hell the boy got his jeans on and wondered why he didn't just walk around without them. It's not like he was leaving much to the imagination. _Wait, he never said his name, did he? Maybe he did. I have been undressing him with my eyes since they opened the fucking door. _Blaine thought to himself.

Kurt looked up to catch eyes with Blaine for a moment after the boy spent a good minute staring at his thighs. He felt the heat reach the back of his neck and wondered what the hell was with this guy. Was he gay? Because Charles would never go for that.

Helen entered the room with a glass of water for Rachel and some coffee for herself. After sitting on the arm of the chair where Kurt was, she began her questioning.

"So is this the first time you two are looking for a roommate?" the blond asked.

Rachel nodded and Blaine stayed quiet as instructed to, slouched down on the couch with both hands in his pockets. "Yes, this is. We're currently living with our grandmother in Brooklyn."

The two continued to talk, Kurt listening in but shooting quick looks at the younger boy across from him. His curly hair was tight to his head and his olive skin was really, really clear. Kurt found himself wondering if the boy, too, exfoliated. He dressed a little urban with the American Eagle hoodie and heavy grey vest, huge headphones around his neck. He had three black earrings going up his left ear and Kurt swore he could see a tattoo along his right wrist but his sleeve had lowered and covered it up. In the midst of his observations, Kurt glanced back up to Blaine's face and was met by his emerald and golden eyes staring right at him, his lips wearing a knowing smirk. Great. He just got caught checking this kid out.

"And what about friends or significant others? Do you think they'll be spending a lot of time here?" Helen continued. Kurt had missed the other questions and answers that went between the two because of the little distraction that was now winking at him. He rolled his eyes and ignored him, though.

"I'm single and at least while school is going on I won't have a lot of company. I try to stay in my books. Plus my schedule is crazy with the extra credits I'm taking so there won't be a lot of social time for me, you know." Rachel answered with a nervous smile. She knew that if they asked Blaine this question he'd probably need to lie in order to not get kicked out right now. He always had company for the most part.

Helen nodded and turned her attention to Blaine. "What about you?"

"Am I allowed to speak now, Rach?" Blaine asked, turning his body to face his sister. Rachel gave him an annoyed look but nodded. "Quickly." She warned.

"I'm recently single, so no." Blaine said, looking at Kurt who was staring back. "But I'm a lot more open to social _activities_ than my sister." He said seriously with a smile. Kurt quickly looked away not wanting to blush.

Helen looked at Blaine with her eyes in a line. He seemed like trouble to her and coming from the family she did she wasn't too interested in being surrounded by the likes of this boy. Before she could continue, Blaine spoke once more.

"You never said your name." he told Kurt.

Kurt had to think about it but was embarrassed once he realized it was true. "I-I'm sorry. I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel. I don't know what got into me."

Blaine smiled at the words. Very suggestive, Mr. Hummel.

Helen brushed her blond locks out her face as she observed Blaine practically drooling over her best friend's boyfriend. This shit was not going to fly.

"Great. We're all acquainted." She said in a sarcastic tone, making Rachel worry that Blaine was definitely going to ruin everything despite her begging him to keep it in his pants. Helen continued. "So tell me what you do for a living. The rent is pretty hefty so we'd like for this to be long term if possible and for you to have a steady income."

Blaine rolled his eyes as his sister began speaking. Something about this chick rubbed him the wrong way.

"Neither of us is employed but we have the means to pay rent. That won't be a problem."

Money was something that wasn't a problem for their family because their parents were filthy rich. If there were to be a problem it would be the young man sitting next to her.

_Trust fund babies? _Helen wondered. _I know she could be but he definitely doesn't look it. _

Blaine knew both Helen and Kurt were probably judging them in their minds. He didn't give a fuck though. All that mattered was that they got their money on the first of every month. If they stayed out of his way he'd stay out of theirs.

"That's good…" Helen began. She proceeded to discuss some more things with Rachel to which Blaine zoned out completely. He decided he liked the neighborhood once he got out the train station although living in Manhattan would probably be a pain in the ass. He wondered what the neighbors would be like and if they were as hot as Trish earlier or as gorgeous as Kurt. Then he proceeded to wonder how long it would be before he had Kurt bent over the kitchen counter. He looked to the perfectly coiffed boy who he was sure was now purposely ignoring him, and glanced down to those long legs once more. Let's be real; he could look at Kurt and tell he wasn't giving it up easy. But Blaine had no doubt that he could have him screaming his name at the top of his lungs in a pitch only Kurt could hit.

The sound of Helen's phone ringing brought Blaine back down to earth and he shook his head because he was now half hard in his jeans. The blonde whispered something to Kurt and took her call outside.

"Okay, I'll show you two around while Helen takes her call. Follow me."

….

"And since your sister claimed the first room so quickly, this will be yours. It's pretty spacious, you see. Fully furnished. I don't know if it's too different for you but you're welcome to change it around. Our landlord doesn't mind. So do you like it?" Kurt questioned as he stepped into the center of the room. He crossed his arms and twirled to look at Blaine.

Not surprisingly though, the younger teen wasn't even looking around at the room but yet at his body again. This had happened throughout the whole tour, Rachel would be into it and asking questions, Kurt happily giving her answers, finding that the peculiar girl was rather easy to get along with, and then he would happen to glance over to her younger brother staring at his ass, his lower lip between his teeth in a rather _sexy _manner. Kurt would blush and quickly look away, going back to agreeing with Rachel on this or that. But seriously, Kurt had to admit that Blaine was so different from anything Kurt thought he'd be interested in. He was extremely different from Charles, much shorter and way more forward with his actions and the way he dressed and even spoke. But yet he found himself thinking this guy was sexy…

"Blaine? Do you like it?" Kurt questioned, trying to garner the boy's attention to his face and not … any other body part.

"I like it _a_ _lot_, Kurt." The younger teen responded, licking his lips and moving closer.

Kurt backed up quickly, returning some distance between them. "We're talking about the room, right?" he asked with a blank face. To be perfectly honest, Kurt wasn't too sure about allowing this guy to be his roommate. Rachel was great but Blaine had spent the first hour here making him feel ridiculously uncomfortable in the place he should feel most comfortable. What would happen if he moved in? It almost scared Kurt to even think about it.

Kurt's phone began ringing and he smiled when he saw it was Charles. He quickly excused himself, turning to face the window and pressing answer.

"Hey baby."

Blaine's ears perked up at this and he smiled a little. Of course Kurt had a boyfriend. He looked delicious. But as usual that was neither here nor there to him.

"We're showing the apartment but I'm almost done… yes…"

Blaine bit his lower lip and went to join Kurt, running his calloused fingers along the smooth exposed skin of Kurt's arm. The blue eyed boy jumped back and let out a yelp into the phone, almost having forgot that Blaine was in the room. Huge mistake on his part. He gave Blaine an evil glare and the hazel eyed boy returned an innocent smile.

"Oh it's nothing love… no… just got a little startled. So you're seriously not going to be able to make it? … Charles, we've been planning this forever."

_Charles_ Blaine thought with a disapproving face. He took the time to look around the room and noting that he had to change the color scheme. It looked like somebody who was on ecstasy, LSD and shrooms at the same time had decorated it. How the hell could anyone sleep in here?

"Fine, Charles. I guess I'll see you some other time then. Bye. Yeah. Love you too."

Kurt hung his phone up and tossed it on the bed. He looked largely irritated and Blaine shook his head. He was happy he decided to be single for a little while because relationships were nothing but huge disappointments.

"Charles, huh?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and faced Blaine. "None of your business, Blaine."

"You and I could be none of his business, you know." Blaine answered with a smirk.

Kurt shook his head and fought down the smile trying to surface. This guy had a little game but it wouldn't work on him. "There is no 'you and I', but nice try. Let's go," he started walking towards the door, "I'll have Helen show you guys around the building."

Blaine followed with his eyes glued to Kurt's ass, deciding to get a nice mental image to take home with him. "Why can't you show us?"

Kurt didn't answer. He grabbed for the doorknob and Blaine grabbed his hand away. "Answer me."

Kurt grabbed his hand away and pointed at Blaine sternly. The curly haired teen laughed because it caught him off guard and Kurt only scowled in response. "Laugh all you want, Blaine. I'm five seconds away from telling Rachel that she needs to find another place to live because her brother can't keep his perverted little hands to himself!"

"Are you really?" Blaine asked in a low, gravelly, seductive voice as he pushed Kurt's slender body against the door. "You don't want me to be your roomie, Kurt? I promise I'll be _good. _Great, if you let me."

Kurt's cheeks turned red right away at the suggestiveness of the younger boy's words and he immediately regretted how affected he was getting by this little brat.

"Blaine," Kurt began after taking a deep breath. Blaine licked his lips once he felt the taller teen's breath ghost off of his face. "I'm giving her a chance because it means a lot to her. But you don't have to live here if you don't respect our rules. My number one rule is keep your hands off of me."

Blaine smiled and took a step back.

"Fine."

Kurt didn't realize how tense his muscles were until the boy backed up and his body relaxed. "Thank you." He said. "Now let's go."

Kurt turned around and opened the door, walking into the hallway. Blaine was about to follow when he heard a vibration come from the direction of his future bed. He smirked, running over to Kurt's neglected cell phone and sending himself a text from it. He added the blue eyed boy's name into his phone and quickly left the room.

….

Kurt laid back on the couch and relaxed a bit. He was a little upset that Charles had cancelled on him again and hated the distance between them. He missed when he could roll over in the bed and wrap his arms around him but now, everything was different.

Even though they didn't get to see each other, it was still a busy day. Rachel and Blaine had signed all the papers necessary with the landlord and paid all the moneys they needed too. They'd most likely be moving in next week and Kurt knew his life would probably be stressed because of the mystery that was Blaine Anderson.

As he flipped through channels, he heard Helen walk in the room, her bunny slippers sliding across the hardwood floors.

"So," Kurt started, "do you like them?"

Helen giggled. Kurt asked this a little late. They were roommates now. Luckily, they seemed cool. Well _Rachel _seemed cool.

"I'm not too sure about that Blaine guy but his sister is a darling."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah."


	3. Chapter 2

**Roommates**

**A/N: You asked for a tongue ring. You get two. Plural. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Kurt snuggled closer into his boyfriend's arms as they sat on the La-Z-Boy chair at Charles' sister's house. They were watching old Top Model reruns; at least Kurt was, and just hanging out on the rainy Thursday.

Charles was taking advantage of how close his boyfriend was snuggled into him. It had been almost two weeks since they had last seen each other. Charles was always tired from work and school, or so he told Kurt, and he didn't really have the time to spend with the boy he loved. But to Kurt, that didn't explain why they didn't do anything on the weekends, like Saturday, when they both had the day off. Charles just kept cancelling and he was tired of it.

Now pressed flush against him on the La-Z-Boy, Charles reclined a bit and pressed his lips to his favorite spot on Kurt's neck, the spot that always makes his eyes roll back a bit. It had been a moment since he got to do just this, and Charles slowly poked his tongue out to massage the area in tiny circles. Kurt pushed him away and went back to watching television, his head on his boyfriend's chest.

Charles wondered why he was being denied when Kurt always loved it when he did that. Especially after not seeing his boyfriend for so many days, he thought the blue eyed boy was coming over to get reacquainted with him. It was a long ride on the train from Manhattan to Queens, and then Kurt needed to get on a bus after that. There was no way that he had just came over to watch some stupid television shows.

The dirty blond-haired twenty year-old began drawing patterns along the skin tight jeans Kurt was wearing. His index finger ran from the boy's jeans pocket to his knee and back up. Kurt ignored him, making sure to stay focused on Top Model while his boyfriend's finger turned into two, then his whole hand began caressing his thigh and reaching up for his zipper. Kurt smiled against Charles' chest but smacked his hand away playfully.

"I'm not having sex with you, Charlie." Kurt stated plainly after his boyfriend huffed annoyance.

Charles threw his head back against the chair harder than he needed to. "What? Why not, baby?"

Kurt didn't answer. He sat up on the recliner and reached for the remote control, turning up the volume on the 42 incher.

Charles placed his hand around Kurt's perfect waist and pulled him back down against him roughly. Kurt laughed and Charles sat up to get on top of him, taking advantage of Kurt's open lips to engage the boy in a deep, needy, kiss. The brown eyed boy began to undo the buttons on Kurt's sweater and Kurt played along for a while, running his hands through the dirty blonde locks and letting Charles unbutton each one until he started to suck on his neck.

"I'm still not having sex with you."

Charles stopped, exhaling against his boyfriend's neck and remaining there for a few seconds before he got up to look in Kurt's wide cerulean eyes. "Baby, this really, really, isn't funny. You know how much I missed you."

Kurt shrugged, moving from beneath him and sitting up on the recliner again. Charles only sucked his teeth, flipping over in the La-Z-Boy to lay flat against the recliner once more.

"I missed you, too. You know that." Kurt said, trying to fix his hair to the best of his ability with no mirror. "But I didn't come over here to have sex with you. We hardly ever see one another now that you live in Queens, and I just wanted to spend some quality time. You know, babe, hanging out."

Charles stared at him wondering if this was some sort of payback for being so busy. Kurt wouldn't do anything to spite him, he knew that. But he was ridiculously hard since Kurt showed up at his doorstep looking so perfectly fuckable and that was what he intended to do.

"Quality time is great. And as much as I enjoy watching this show with you, I'd much rather be getting you off. You know that too."

"Can I be honest with you, Charlie?" Kurt asked, now buttoning his cardigan back up.

Charles furrowed his eyebrows at the question. "Of course."

Kurt nodded, taking a deep breath before he spoke. To be honest, he wasn't too sure how Charles would react to what he was about to say. His anger management wasn't the best, and though he never had gotten upset with Kurt to the point he reacted physically, he was still pretty much a danger to himself.

"It's only been a couple months since you moved out, I know, but I have to say that I don't like the direction that our relationship has been going since then."

The brown-eyed boy raised an eyebrow in question to what he heard. "What do you mean, babe? What are you saying?"

Kurt reassured him it wasn't anything like he was thinking. "I mean we've been seeing less and less of each other. You cancel on me constantly. And when we do see each other, it's sex, then talking a bit, and then more sex. After that I don't get to see you until we have more time to have sex and that's not how we were freshman year and that's not how I want us to be now. We really need to be how we were before you transferred schools, Charlie."

Charles sat there silently, starring at the television which was now showing a few commercials. Kurt waited for him to say something, anything really, but he didn't really get a response. He looked down at his designer shoes and began nervously tapping them together.

Charles sat up so that he was eye to eye with his boyfriend. He cupped Kurt by the chin and drew him into a soft, chaste kiss—an action that made Kurt smile as his cheeks tinted red.

"I love you, Kurt. I'm sorry for all of this. It's just a lot is going on and as bad as I want to do all those awesome things with you, I just can't push everything aside. So I say that when we do get to spend time with each other, like now for instance, we take advantage of it." Charles waggled his eyebrows flirtatiously but Kurt still shook his head no.

"You're not getting it, Charles. I know you're going through a lot, shit, I am too baby. But I find time to put aside for you, and plan these things that we can do together. You mean to tell me that with everything your facing, it's too much to push aside time for one night to spend with your fashionable boyfriend who loves you?"

"Is this about the tickets you got for that show?" Charles asked, now getting slightly annoyed.

"It's about that and everything else, Charlie. I'm tired of going out of my way and feeling that you aren't meeting me even half way."

Charles shrugged. He was busy.

"So what you're telling me is you couldn't find anyone else to go to the stupid show with? God, Kurt, I couldn't do it! You understand that, right?"

Kurt's face turned from one of optimism to one of irritation. He stood up, already annoyed with where this conversation was going and headed towards the front door.

Charles watched him going to grab his jacket and jumped off his recliner quickly, rushing over to where his boyfriend was standing and turning the boy's lean body around to face him. "What's wrong?"

"You keep saying you're busy but I think that you don't want to spend time with me. The _stupid_ show, Charles? That's what it is to you? You want me to drag somebody else to a show I've been planning to go to with you for weeks now, a _stupid _show, and when you want to see me; I have to skip my classes for the day to come over so you could fuck me right? But you don't understand why I'm upset?"

Charles rolled his eyes and let Kurt go. "Is that really what you think of this relationship?"

"As of late, yes." Kurt answered seriously. "I've been putting so much into us and what have you been doing? Honestly. Tell me something you've done for us within the past month or so, Charles. I have all day. I cut my damn classes for you!"

Charles stood there dumfounded. He knew what his boyfriend was saying had some truth to it, if not more than some. He shook his head and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I don't want you to leave."

Kurt crossed his arms, looking at his tall, dark, and handsome boyfriend, standing there looking all pathetic. He knew just how to push Kurt's buttons and how to get him to not stay mad at him when he got on the blue eyed boy's nerves.

"If I stay, Charles?"

"We can do whatever you want, baby." Charles responded, looking up and catching eyes with the nineteen year old. "Let's watch a movie. I love you, I know it seems that I don't want to spend time with you, but I do. So come on, let's just… I don't care, let's watch a movie or something, my love."

Kurt stared at his boyfriend skeptically but laughed when he made a pleading face, those big brown eyes pouting along with his lips.

Once Charles saw that he got him to laugh, he smiled, grabbing his boyfriend up into his arms and carrying him over to the couch. He put on a movie and grabbed a blanket from the closet, slowly making his way over to the couch to spend 'quality time' with the boy he loved.

Kurt placed a kiss on Charles forehead as he nestled into the sexy man he got to call his boyfriend. He watched the movie the boy put on, some action flick with Gerard Butler, and began stroking the dirty blond hair of the head in his lap. It wasn't even an hour before his boyfriend was fast asleep, light snores emitting from his nose. Kurt rolled his eyes. So much for spending time together.

A text message alert buzzed his phone and Kurt reached into his holder to pull out his phone. It was from an unknown number. He raised an eyebrow because he hadn't given out his cell number lately, but opened it anyway.

_**Kurt. Do you miss me gorgeous? –x**_

Kurt began to look at his phone funny, one hand still stroking the long locks on Charles' head as he slept. He held his phone close to him in case the boy decided to shoot up and stare at the conversation, even though that was unlikely. But who the hell would mess around with him like this?

_Um…. Who are you? –Kurt_

_**What are you doing? I want to come over for a bit. –x**_

Kurt was upset that this person was clearly playing games with him. This was why just not anyone could get his phone number. If there was one thing Kurt hated, it was a practical joker. No one should get to laugh at his expense.

_I'm with my big, strong, jealous boyfriend. So whoever you are, just leave me alone! –Kurt_

It wasn't even a minute later before Kurt received another text. He raised his eyebrow at it. Apparently they knew a little more than he thought.

_**Oh, Charles. I bet I could take him. –x**_

Then another text buzzed his cell phone before he could reply.

_**But it's all good, Kurt. Soon I won't have to ask to come over. I'll just go across the hall to your room. I can't wait, sexy. –x**_

_Fuck, _Kurt thought, _that asshole Blaine got my phone number. I swear if Rachel gave him it I'm going to –_

_**;-) -x**_

_Okay, Blaine. How the hell did you get my number you creep? –Kurt_

_**You gave it to me, gorgeous. –Blaine **_

_The fuck I did. –Kurt_

_**I want to see you before we move in on Saturday. Can you get away from Charles? It'll be worth it I promise. –Blaine **_

Kurt scoffed. The noise made his boyfriend toss in his lap but he quickly soothed him back to sleep.

_Blaine. I want nothing to do with you. –Kurt_

_**Fine, Kurt. Keep lying to yourself. –Blaine**_

Kurt rolled his eyes but angrily placed his phone back into its holster. He hated how aggravated he was left after every meeting he had with the curly headed boy. He knew just how to get his blood flowing.

Another alert shook his phone about five minutes later and he wondered if it was Blaine or somebody else. After fetching his phone out, it had turned out to be a picture message from Blaine's number. Kurt thought about ignoring it but he was curious to see what it was. He reluctantly pressed open on his screen and his eyes went wide at the photo he saw.

Blaine. Sexy fucking Blaine.

He wore a midnight blue beanie on his head, a few curls left uncovered and falling gracefully over his head. His tongue was sticking out in a coquettish manner, revealing two horizontal pierces about a centimeter away from each other. They were black and white, star studded piercings, two of them.

Kurt gulped.

His eyes were gold and inviting, and they were practically eye fucking the camera. One of his adorable triangle shaped eyebrows were raised up higher than the other in a teasing fashion. Kurt lowered his eyes to Blaine's unzipped hooded sweater, which was the same color as his beanie. He was bare-chested beneath it showing his fantastic body, six abs and a perfect chest. Kurt was surprised to see that there was an inscription tattooed on Blaine's left peck, and he couldn't quite make out what it said. His eyes went even lower on the photograph as he tried to drag it up to see if there was more but no… it stopped right at the boy's waist line, where a thin trail of hair was leading to… god Kurt wished he could see it.

And now he was rock hard.

He read the caption beneath the picture that said "I bet you want me just as much as I want you."

Kurt nodded as an answer but he'd never admit it. He hated the little brat.

He saved the picture anyway.

Charles started to turn in his sleep, the blanket that covered him falling off of the couch. Kurt quickly put the phone away and sat there, pretending to be into the movie as his boyfriend opened his eyes with a smile.

"Well, Mr. Hummel. I remember you saying earlier that you didn't come over here for that." Charles spoke in a low voice as he grabbed Kurt's hard on in his jeans.

Kurt threw his head back but remained quiet. He began to blush because he could still clearly see that picture of Blaine and with the friction his boyfriend was giving him he only got harder.

Charles continued to palm him, his smile was wide at the moan that escaped Kurt's cherry lips and the way Kurt had begun to buck his hips up into the boy's large hand.

He sat up on the couch to throw the covers over both of their laps, his hand returning back to his boyfriend's hard on. "Let me take care of you…"

Kurt didn't object, so Charles quickly lowered his head underneath the covers and got on his knees between his boyfriend's legs. Kurt felt his jeans being unzipped and his _problem _ being freed, and he lifted his hips as Charles did his best in pulling his tight blue jeans down.

His eyes remained closed, and his head remained back against the head of the couch. As he felt Charles tongue running along his cock, all he could see was Blaine's pierced tongue in the picture, and his tanned body that he wanted to run his fingers along, and those luscious lips that were turned up at the corners. Charles started to suck him now and he opened his eyes quickly, trying to remove the image from his brain.

Kurt looked down at his boyfriend's head moving up and down underneath the covers and he reveled in the wet heat the boy was providing around his cock. He threw the covers away and smiled when he saw Charles' brown eyes looking up at him.

"I need to see you, baby." Kurt whimpered as he threw the blanket somewhere on the floor.

Charles smiled as he pulled off with a 'pop', running his tongue along the underside of his boyfriend's hard on. Kurt threw his hands into Charlie's hair and forced him onto himself. He felt ridiculously guilty but he needed to come and fast.

….

"Hey." Kurt said to his roomie Helen as he entered the apartment. The girl looked up from her school work and waved.

"What's up, Kurtie. How's our boy doing?"

Kurt smiled sadly as he went through the mail and took what was addressed to him. "He's great."

Helen smiled, flipping through the pages of her text book. "I can't wait until we all get the time to hang out again. I miss hanging with you two together. Definitely a riot."

Kurt pulled off his jacket and nodded. "He's the riot. I'm just an innocent bystander."

The sound of Helen's annoying laughter filled the air and Kurt smirked. She continued to talk about something or another as Kurt checked his phone, another text from Blaine giving him an alert.

_**Hey gorgeous. –Blaine**_

Kurt ignored it and went into the kitchen. He responded with a 'be nice' to something Helen said about the landlord okaying the background check for both Rachel and Blaine, and being surprised that Blaine had passed one before another text message came through. For some reason, he kept opening them.

_**I'm going to call you if you don't answer me. –Blaine**_

Kurt ignored it again.

"I bet they'll be fine. Rachel will keep a close eye on him, okay?" Kurt told Helen to what she said about the background check.

"All I know is I don't like how that boy looks at you. Did you tell Charles about him yet?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the question quizzically. "What is there to tell him?"

Helen gave her friend a very obvious look. "You should tell him that you have a guy moving into the spare room that has been giving you the 'I want to sex you up' face."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That's not ever happening. And these two are loaded. So no need to get Charles upset over absolutely nothing." He said, guilt ringing in the back of his head at how he let Charles give him head while he thought about Blaine. "And no need to chase them off when they can clearly pay the rent. They'll stay to themselves."

"_He _better, Kurt. Or I'll tell Charlie myself." Helen responded seriously before returning her focus on her books.

Kurt's phone began to ring and of course, Blaine's name and number who Kurt had now stored had flashed across the screen. Kurt quickly pressed ignore and Helen looked at him curiously.

"Who was that and why didn't you take it?"

Kurt shrugged. "Private. I don't answer private numbers."

The girl shrugged as well.

A voicemail popped up and Kurt shook his head. "I'm going to go get in the shower." He said.

Helen nodded, telling him to turn the heat up so he wouldn't get a cold after he got out. After doing so, Kurt quickly ran to his room and dialed '1' for his voicemail. He didn't know why he was so pressed to listen to it but he didn't care either. That was something to worry about later.

_One new voice message: New message: _

_**So you're ignoring me. It's cool. I guess I'll let you do so while you still have the chance, because in a few days I'll be really hard to ignore. Anyway, I was just calling to see if you liked the picture. I hope you did. I took it on the spot for your eyes only… so don't let anyone else see it but you. I'm a little mad you aren't answering me but if you somehow make it up to me I'll let you see all this sexiness in person. Don't act like you don't want to. Besides, I finished all my classes and assignments for the day and I'm too fucking bored. So feel free to call me back if you want to, gorgeous. **_

Kurt rolled his eyes at the fact that LMFAO's Sexy and I Know it was playing in the background. Blaine was extremely into himself, but after that picture he definitely had every reason to be. He listened to the voicemail a couple more times, enjoying the way Blaine's voice rose and fell at certain words he said. He finally hung up though, deciding against calling or texting him back at all. Kurt would deal with him when he had to on Saturday. For now, he just needed to head into the shower.

_One new picture message: Blaine. _

_Shit. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and alerting!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Roommates**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The alarm sounded loudly and annoyingly in Kurt's ear. It was Saturday morning, aka the day that the AnderBerry's would be moving into the apartment. That would be the only reason that Kurt ever would use an alarm on a Saturday. After all, the weekends were his only true days off.

It had been two minutes of the annoying, blaring sound before Kurt actually got up to hit the button. Exhausted may not have been an accurate enough word to describe just how beat the teen was.

It all went back to Thursday night, after the infamous voicemail arrived on Kurt's phone. He had every intention of going into a quick shower and getting on with the rest of the evening. Those hopes we're dashed, however, when yet another picture message from Blaine buzzed his phone.

The arrival of this one was a little different from the arrival of the first. Kurt spent the first few minutes post-message arrival battling with himself on whether or not he should open it. He paced the floor in a steady, consistent manner, convincing himself that it was a horrible idea. For one, he knew what the image would contain. It wasn't like Blaine would send him a photo of a field of daisies. It would be something big. No pun intended. Secondly, he knew this time, unlike the first picture, that he'd be getting something inappropriate from Blaine, something that his boyfriend would never in a million years approve of, and that would make him out to be a bad guy. He didn't want to do that to Charles or to their relationship in any shape, form, or fashion. Third, it was just wrong on so many levels.

On the plus side (yes, he weighed out positive options as well) Kurt figured that it couldn't be so bad to look at a picture. There was a possibility it was innocent, right? Okay, probably not. But then again, Kurt would only be looking. He wasn't acting on anything. A quick glance then that would be it. The voicemail said they were for his eyes only, so what harm would it do?

Right.

His arguments for the positive side sucked badly. That didn't kill Kurt's desire to see what Blaine had sent him this time. Charles didn't have to know because it wouldn't go much further than the opening of a picture message.

Kurt stopped his frantic pacing to walk back over to his queen sized bed. After unlocking his phone, he quickly pressed 'open' on the message before he could regret it.

He'd never ever regret it.

Kurt startled himself with the quick 'oh' that left his mouth at the sight of Blaine. He chose to do a mirror shot this time, a view that showed him from head to toe. He was totally shirtless now, foregoing the sweater and anything else above the waist except a red and white New York Yankee fitted baseball cap, sunk all the way down to his eyes. Sadly, Kurt thought, he decided to wear a red and white pair of Adidas track pants that fitted him loosely, revealing a black pair of briefs. The best part was the hand that wasn't holding his phone was shoved into those black briefs, and Kurt could tell from the way Blaine was teasingly biting his lower lip that the boy snapped the photo mid-stroke.

_What were all the negatives again?_ Kurt wondered.

With the boy shirtless now, he could see he had a few more tattoos besides the one on his chest. The one along his wrist he thought he saw when they first met last week was confirmed, and another along his other arm, the latter two were pictures unlike the first one that was a saying of some sort. Kurt found himself zooming in and out of the photo, over and over again until he was so hard he could feel the pre cum leaking in his pants.

Best. Shower. Ever.

That was followed by the best sleep he had in a very long time and Kurt found himself ready for the world when he woke up on Friday.

It was definitely a good thing. Friday had been one of the most strenuous, stressful days the coiffed boy endured in a long time. After ignoring a 'Good morning, gorgeous' text from Blaine, Kurt got on with his day. But things only went downhill from the time Kurt got his coffee to the time he got on his first train. Between work and classes, he barely had a time to sit down and think. On top of that, he hadn't heard even a hello from Charles the whole day. He tried not to ponder on that for too long, though.

Now, Kurt sat up in his bed, rubbing at his eyes and trekking to the shower, towel in hand. With Helen at work for most of the day, he'd be the welcome party. It would probably be awkward, but he'd deal.

After a refreshing shower, Kurt headed to the kitchen in search of a light breakfast and some strong coffee. For some reason he knew he wouldn't be able to take on either Rachel or Blaine without the proper nourishment. All it took was a couple days of hanging out with her around campus before class to know that he'd most likely have to inject the coffee intravenously in order to keep up with her.

It wasn't too long before a key was toying at the lock and the door was pushed open, permitting a timberland boot wearing, grey Hollister sweat suit sporting Blaine AnderBerry into their apartment, lugging two boxes and tiredly tossing them down in the middle of the living room.

Kurt glanced up from where he sat on the couch very amused at the tired teen staring at the boxes with disgust. He rolled his eyes and stared back at the television screen.

"Welcome roomie." he said in a bored fashion.

"I'll deal with you later." Blaine said with a sneaky grin, turning his focus to Kurt and eyeing him shamelessly before heading back to the door.

"Would you like some help?" Kurt questioned, sipping the contents from his mug.

"You can help me with something later, gorgeous. As for now don't you move a muscle." the curly headed teen called out as he made his way out the door.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the shameless flirting but couldn't back the smile that surfaced.

A few seconds later, Rachel entered the apartment with a wide smile, rushing at the blue eyed boy once he was spotted. Luckily, Kurt got his coffee mug onto the coffee table on time before the brunette came crashing into him.

"Kurt! I couldn't thank you enough! Seriously you don't understand how awesome this is! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Kurt struggled to get free and told the girl it was fine once he succeeded.

"Rachel, don't worry about it. We're glad that you're moving in over the other people who inquired. We'll get along great."

Rachel nodded, the same giddy smile in place. "It's lovely to hear you say that, Kurt Hummel. I will be a honorable and trustworthy roommate. You have my word."

_How dramatic,_ Kurt thought with a smile.

"I appreciate it. So can I help you guys with any of the moving, or..."

Just then, Blaine walked in with another set of boxes, tossing them next the others. He glared at his older sister on the couch. "So what? I'm supposed to move all of your shit while you hang out?" he questioned.

"Please." stated Rachel, smiling to her brother and blowing him a kiss. Blaine only rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry." the girl told her new roomie. "Blaine will handle it. I'm going to start unpacking."

Kurt nodded as the brunette went on her way, skipping off in her yellow beret towards a box and carrying it to her new room.

Kurt turned his attention back to the television but quickly felt Blaine approaching him. The couch sunk a little deeper as the teen sat down, smirking over at the older blue eyed boy.

"Hey."

"Hi Blaine."

"Are you still with Charles?"

"Yepp."

Blaine nodded, placing his hand on Kurt's knee to help himself up and off the couch. Kurt remained still while it happened, ignoring how his knee tingled at the touch of Blaine's hand on him.

"I'll be back." the younger boy said, heading for the door again to which Kurt hummed acknowledgement.

A minute had passed and Kurt's cell phone rang. He grabbed for it lazily, and answered after noticing it was his boyfriend Charles.

"Hello." he greeted.

"Hi, my love. Can we do something tonight? Can I come pick you up?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow skeptically, not wanting to get excited because Charles was always quick to cancel on him. And they hadn't even spoken the day before so what was going on now?

"I'd love to. That is if you're sure you aren't too busy, Charlie."

He could almost hear his boyfriend smiling on the line. "I promise, baby. How does six sound?"

Kurt nodded as if he could be seen. "Six sounds great. See you then."

They both said goodbye and he hung up, tossing his phone onto the couch next to him. Like clockwork, Blaine entered their apartment once more, with more of Rachel's things. He had yet to bring up anything of his own.

Kurt spent a good minute curiously watching the boy work. "How much does she plan on fitting into that little room?"

Blaine absently ruffled his curls and smiled. "Everything I guess. So what do you want to do today, gorgeous?" the first year college student questioned, giving Kurt an innocent grin.

"Shouldn't you be going to get your things?" Kurt asked seriously.

Blaine shook his head. "I couldn't even fit my things in the car with all of my sister's shit so I need to go back to Brooklyn." he walked over to where the boy sat once more. "Why don't you come with me?"

"You're good by yourself."

Blaine sat way too close to Kurt and placed his arm around him.

"Seriously. We can pull over and get to know each other better, babe." Blaine stated in a low voice.

Kurt tried his best to remain unaffected. "Like I said, Blaine, you can go by yourself."

Blaine nodded and faced the television, making no effort to move his arm from where it slouched over the blue eyed boy's shoulders. Kurt pretended he wasn't even there. There was no way he was enjoying this, even though whatever cologne Blaine had on right now smelled really nice and his arm around him wasn't too bad either.

"You're playing hard to get and I don't like that—"

"I'm not playing. I'm in a relationship."

Blaine scoffed, turning to face the boy. "I _really_ don't care, Kurt."

"I _really_ do. So you should just go get your stuff—"

"How'd you like my pictures?" the college freshman whispered into Kurt's ear, his lips a fifth of an inch away from them.

Kurt absently licked his lips before answering. Blaine noticed this, and how Kurt's 'you are totally easy to ignore' act faltered miserable at the question.

It made him smirk.

"I didn't." Kurt answered.

To this, Blaine only nodded at first. After it was quiet a moment, Kurt crossing one leg over the other and inching away from Blaine a bit, the younger teen spoke.

"Do you always lick your lips when you lie?"

"No."

Blaine smiled, removing his hand and getting up from the couch.

"I-I mean n-no I-I'm not lying." Kurt sputtered, ignoring how his mood changed when the warmth of the boy's body left his. "I've seen better, you know."

Blaine really smiled at this, that stupid, cocky, grin on his sexy face.

_God, Kurt. Stop calling him sexy!_ He thought to himself.

"Have you? I guess I need to hit the gym." Blaine lifted his sweatshirt and tank top underneath to observe his six-pack. Kurt glanced up and his eyes were glued. He didn't need to work out any time soon. The curly haired boy put his shirt back down and shrugged. "You're right. I've gotten a little flabby. Anyway, I will see you later, gorgeous."

He grabbed his keys and headed to the door. Kurt was still in a daze from seeing Blaine's perfect abdomen that close to his reach, but shook it off.

"Be naked and in my bed when I get back."

_Slam_.

Kurt sighed as he walked over to the sink, dropping his coffee mug in the sink with his other dishes. He began forcing himself to think of Charles while he tidied up a little. There was no way he'd let himself get hot and bothered by that brat. No more.

…. ….

Blaine packed the last box into the car before finally turning around to get in.

It was dark now. He should've been back in the city hours ago but he got caught up with his ex. Jessica was the only person he had ever been with- serious relationship wise, and she knew everything that made him vulnerable. She understood him and gave him space when he needed it; whenever he was angry or just needed a breather. She could always say or do something so simple to make him smile. The girl remained faithful even though Blaine had several slips ups with other females. She was a really great girlfriend, albeit stupid, girlfriend.

Then, after battling with himself, Blaine finally accepted that it wasn't a girlfriend he wanted, after having sex with different girls, trying to get himself to enjoy it and prove himself wrong; that he wasn't gay, it was just who he was with—he hadn't found the _one_. He called things off before he hurt her anymore, and she was semi-supportive when it came to his sexuality. Of course, Jessica believed that they were soul mates and that Blaine was going through a phase, but after a few arguments and a little silent treatments on the behalf of both of them, they finally made up. She supported him through his first guy relationship, which failed quickly and miserably because of his disregard of people's feelings, and his second one which crashed and burned as well when he realized he had trust issues and an inability to stay faithful.

Finally, Blaine told himself that he wouldn't do relationships anymore because he fucking sucked at it. And the guys he were with were way too damn clingy.

Today though, he pulled up in front of his grandmother's house and Jessica was on the steps, there to say goodbye. Blaine told the short brunette she was being dramatic because he was a couple train rides away, but they hugged and hung out a bit, talking about everything from his new place to how her senior year was going. It was bitter sweet for the both of them after spending years together on that very block, practically since Blaine and Rachel arrived in New York from Philadelphia. She was the only one that could get him to be completely real. They really did love each other.

When Blaine arrived home, Helen smiled at him with a hello that he knew had a rude glare behind it. He nodded as a greeting, stalking past her and into his room, frowning when Kurt wasn't there naked and placing the boxes down to settle in.

_Knock_. _Knock._

"Hey bro. Need some company?" Rachel asked as she looked around the room.

He shrugged. "If you want."

She skipped over to the bed and plopped down. "Thanks. I had intended to bother Kurt for the day but his hot boyfriend came over and took him out." the brunette said before glancing down at her brother's belongings. "Where are the rest of your things?"

Blaine rolled his eyes at the fact that Kurt was out with Charles right now. Part of him thought about sending him another picture right now but that would probably be crossing the line even further than he already had. He decided against it.

"These are my things. I'll buy whatever else I need. Everything else reminds me of Brooklyn and I want to start fresh. So why aren't you hanging out with Helen?" the curly haired boy asked as he started to stock his closets.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't want to force myself on her. When she got in from work we watched a little television together but it was awkward because I don't really know her. You were out long..."

"I know. Saw Jess." he responded simply.

Rachel got up and started nosily looking around the room. "Really? How is she dealing with you leaving?"

"She hates the idea but she'll survive." Blaine stopped to look at what his sister was doing. "Besides, I need to be around a little less anyway."

Rachel nodded her understanding.

"I'm going to let you finish. Biology is calling me."

Blaine smiled. "You're such a damn dork."

She left and he finished what he was doing, setting up his room and putting the finishing touches on everything before settling into bed a little earlier than his usual Saturday routine.

…. ….

Kurt stopped in front of apartment 717 after his date with Charles, and turned to give the handsome man a kiss. It was a little after 1 in the morning, and they had a pretty nice evening, much to the NYU student's surprise. They had gone to dinner and caught a cute little movie, walked through central park, and talked just about any and every thing. Charles apologized about how distant he had been, claiming to have a lot going on within his family. Kurt told him he was his boyfriend and he cared so to never feel that he couldn't tell him those things.

Before Kurt even left with Charles, he found himself looking at the clock, wondering what the hell was taking Blaine so long to come back. Then he wondered why he was wondering that to begin with. He hated him. But what if he got into an accident or something? He was still a human being.

Charles stood there staring at Kurt funny. "Are you going to open the door, babe?"

"What?" he responded quickly, "You want to stay?"

His boyfriend gave him a very obvious look. "Umm, that would be nice. You act as if this would be the first time. You do remember we lived together not too long ago?"

Kurt laughed nervously as he turned red. This wasn't good at all. He had yet to tell Charles that he had a predatory gay as a roommate that was ready to pounce on him at any given moment._ Maybe Blaine is still out,_ he thought to himself. _Everything will go okay_. "You're right."

Kurt turned around and unlocked the door, giving a sigh of relief when the living room was empty. Everyone appeared to be in their rooms. That included Blaine who would most likely ruin his night if he wasn't.

Kurt felt his boyfriend's hands snake around his hips as he walked toward his bedroom... their old bedroom. As soon as they were inside, Charles was pulling off both of their coats and connecting their lips. He already knew what was coming.

"I don't have any protection..." Kurt began, moaning a bit when Charles sunk his teeth into the sensitive skin along the boy's collarbone.

Before Charles responded he carried his boyfriend to the bed. "Don't worry. I got that covered."

…. ….

The next morning, Charles woke up before Kurt. He smiled as he noticed the position they slept in; he was on top of the boy he loved, dried cum on both of their chests. It didn't feel good, but last night everything had felt perfect, and Charles wondered how he went so long without this. Kurt looked beautiful asleep, but he wanted nothing more than to wake him up and go again. That wouldn't be happening if he had morning breath, though. Besides that, he really needed to piss.

The tall model gently slid out of bed, kissed his boyfriend on the forehead, threw some random clothes on and crept into the hallway, careful to keep quiet. He glanced down at a few boxes outside the spare room and raised an eyebrow, all before he remembered that there were new roomies present. Charles found himself trying to remember how loud he and Kurt had been last night, not wanting to disturb anyone. Helen was used to them, but new people may've been turned off by it.

The dirty blond stopped outside the bathroom when he saw it was closed, patiently waiting for whoever occupied it to come out. Needless to say, he didn't expect a tattooed boy in only a tight dark green pair of boxer briefs to come walking out, glancing at him out the side of his eyes before rudely rolling them and brushing past.

"Who the fuck are you?" Charles questioned, turning around after the boy.

Blaine stopped in his tracks, about facing and looking at the guy he was sure was Charles in an irritated manner. He looked him up and down, sizing him up, before smirking and walking into his bedroom.

Charles' body pretty much turned red after the exchange.

The dirty blond rushed into Kurt's room and slammed the door hard, jarring the peacefully sleeping boy out of his slumber.

"What... What the hell is wrong with you, Charlie?" Kurt questioned, glancing at the clock and then to his boyfriend. "Come back to bed."

"You didn't want to tell me you moved a guy in too? One that walks around practically fucking naked?"

Kurt sat up at this now, noticing the upset tone Charles was using. "Can you just calm down?"

"The fuck I can... What the hell is this bullshit, Kurt? Who is he?"

"Stop yelling, Charlie-"

"Don't tell me what to do, Kurt! What is going on?" Charles now walked towards Kurt angrily. Kurt tensed up and stared at him silently. "You are not going to answer me?"

Kurt stood up and cupped Charles by the face. "Baby you are overreacting. He just moved in, he and his sister. Just please calm down-"

Charles shook his head no. "Fuck this. I'll call you later."

Kurt stood there dumbfounded, watching as his boyfriend grabbed his things and left his room enraged. It wasn't the first time that Charles had blown up like this but it was the first time he did so at Kurt, and the boy had to admit he felt a little scared. Was Blaine fucking with his relationship intentionally? Because that wasn't cool. Kurt doubted he'd stoop that low, but it wasn't cool.

The boy threw himself against the bed hard and closed his eyes tightly. Hopefully, it'd all be over soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry if there are mistakes. I typed it on the good 'ol iPad and the formatting was horrible, so you know... took a while to edit. On top of that, I am pretty tired. If you made it this far, thank you and please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Roommates**

_A/N: Thanks for alerting guys. I hope you like where the story is going and please continue to review! It makes me a very happy chica._

_P.S. Sorry, but Charles does not die a fiery death this chapter. I'm considering it for next._

_P.P.S. Just kidding. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Kurt had tried calling Charles back on multiple occasions after the blond decided to storm out of his room in a rage. He didn't really understand what had happened. He woke up to Charles yelling, of course, but the way that everything had occurred hadn't made much sense to him. Did he really have to throw a fit because Kurt now had another guy living there, or was it because the guy looked like Blaine looks? It was probably the latter. Blaine was an attractive guy— point, blank, period. While the two were totally different, Blaine and Charles, he had to admit that they both had their looks going for them. So maybe that was an issue with the two of them rooming together...

Kurt recalled how Charles had screamed about Blaine walking around naked, and Kurt had to admit if the roles were reversed and he saw some guy that looked like Blaine walking around Charles' place, he'd probably feel some sort of way too. However, it wasn't fair that he wasn't getting a chance to explain himself. Kurt would give Charles the chance any day.

What the hell would he even say though? To be honest, he was in the wrong for not at least mentioning that a guy had moved in. But… he had no clue that Blaine walked around his home that way so Kurt wasn't even prepared to defend himself for having that happen.

The first four times he had called his boyfriend's phone it went straight to voicemail after one ring, so he knew the boy was pressing ignore. After the fifth time, Kurt left a message and decided to stop calling. If Charles wanted to behave like that he wouldn't encourage it. He'd call back when he was ready.

It was well after noon when the blue eyed boy finally left his bedroom to go shower. He opened the door and could hear the television in the living room on. It must've been one of the AnderBerry's because Helen did full shifts on the weekends. He shrugged though and headed to the bathroom.

….

Blaine sat on the couch channel surfing at a rapid speed. He had to admit it was more than a little boring sitting at home all day. He needed to get some friends around his new place, because if the boy was back in Brooklyn there was no way he'd be cooped up in the house bored out of his mind. Luckily, Kurt walked in the room as Blaine landed the channel on some health network. The college freshman took a sip of his beer and turned around to watch Kurt enter the kitchen that was behind the living room where he sat. Kurt glanced up at him, noticed the boy had yet to put on a shirt, and rolled his eyes away quickly.

"Good afternoon." Blaine said.

"Those are Helen's beers and she's going to kill you." Kurt answered, digging something out of the refrigerator. Blaine licked his lips as he watched the boy bend down slightly to grab a carton of eggs.

"So that was Charles…" he stated more than questioned. "You're into those pretty boys, huh?"

Kurt ignored him at first until the younger boy continued to pester him. "I'm not in the mood today, Blaine."

Rachel entered the room with her earphones in; rocking out to some song Blaine was sure was a show tune, wearing her pink pony pajamas. She glared at her younger brother for a moment before pulling out the ear buds. "Blaine… please go get a shirt to put on. Have some respect, please."

"I live here too!"

"Blaine—"

Blaine rolled his eyes and thought about asking Kurt if he wanted him to put one on, but his sister would probably go crazy and turn into the Hulk or something even worse. They did have that talk again after all—the one that said 'any guy but Kurt, he's our roommate yadda yadda yadda' and Blaine didn't want his older sister to know he had no intentions of obeying that rule. Seriously, had she expected him too? Kurt was gorgeous and they lived together for goodness sakes.

Kurt smiled at Rachel as he tried to get one last glance of a shirtless Blaine heading back to his room. Rachel's head totally blocked his vision and he mentally strangled her for being in the way.

"I'm cooking breakfast," he said to his classmate who now began rummaging through the fridge. Rachel smiled and poked her head up.

"It's lunch time, Kurt. Besides I just came in here for this yogurt."

Kurt smiled and shrugged. "It was a long night."

"I hear you," she said, remembering the shouting from earlier. Rachel knew Charles well from the few classes they had together their freshman year. She wasn't a fan of him because he was a jerk in her opinion but to each their own. "Enjoy your breakfast."

"Thanks," he said as she retreated to her room. The coiffed boy began to butter his frying pan and start cooking. In the back of his mind he wondered what Charles was doing, and if he'd get mad at Helen for not saying anything as well. It wasn't her fault but they were close, so he could see it happening.

Blaine peeked back in the kitchen to see if Rachel had left and smiled widely when he saw only the blue eyed boy in the room.

Kurt shook his head at the younger teen that had a shirt draped over his right shoulder and not on his body like he was instructed to do. If Kurt could be completely honest, he didn't mind _too_ much.

Blaine walked into the kitchen and grabbed another one of Helen's beers out of the fridge. Kurt shook his head once more because seriously, he just might die tonight.

"Why do you let him speak to you that way?" Blaine asked, walking up and standing beside the older boy. Kurt looked over at him and realized for the first time he could read the tattoo on his chest.

_Questa è la vita__e questa è__la gioia__: un__ora__di abbracciare__e poi morire_.

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked, still looking at the Italian writing.

Blaine glanced down and smiled. "This is life and this is joy: an hour of embracing and then to die."

Kurt looked at the boy as he continued. "It has a lot of meaning behind it. Maybe I'll tell you one day."

"You don't have to if you if you don't want to." Kurt told him.

Blaine shrugged and leant against the counter facing the boy. "You didn't answer me though. Why do you let him talk to you like that, Kurt?"

Kurt smiled and looked away, focusing on what he was doing. "I don't exactly consider you my confidant, Blaine."

"Pretend that you do. You know you could do better right?"

"Like you?" Kurt questioned in a mocking tone.

Blaine smiled a bit, running a calloused hand through his hair. Kurt took his silence as an invitation to continue.

"I'm happy with him, you know."

"So is that why you let him speak to you the way that he does?" the younger asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Well why do you speak to me the way that you do?" Kurt asked with folded arms.

Blaine was apparently all smiles today. "How is it that I speak to you, gorgeous?"

"Like I'm one of your little skanks." Kurt answered obviously.

Blaine full out laughed now, playing with his t-shirt in his hands. Kurt got a quick glance of the tattoo on the boy's wrist, some sort of symbol before Blaine began to speak again.

"I don't know Kurt. I get the vibe you like it when I tell you how fucking sexy you are."

The freshman leaned forward and pulled Kurt flush against him. Kurt yelped a little and Blaine grabbed him around the waist, his lips smiling right next to the boy's ear because Kurt was so close to his shirtless body and probably seconds away from having a hyperventilating bitch fit.

"I bet I could make you cum without even touching your cock."

Kurt laughed against him, not sure what to do with his hands. He kind of awkwardly stood there in his arms breathing in the scent that was Blaine and telling himself he was fucking stupid for not slapping him for pulling this. "Blaine… what's my number one rule?"

Blaine licked his lips with a sneaky grin and released the boy, smiling when he noticed Kurt reluctantly back up and go back over to the stove. "You make me burn my food and you'll regret it."

Blaine watched as Kurt began mixing something or another. He observed how his tongue poked out a little when he was focused and how his brows furrowed a bit, his hands expertly going to work. He found himself smiling a bit as he watched Kurt, and hadn't noticed he was until Kurt began to speak again. Blaine mentally smacked himself for smiling at something that wasn't his ass. This arrangement was strictly supposed to be sexual in his mind.

"I know he's going through a lot. He gets upset easily… something he's supposed to be working on, but I know I was in the wrong in not telling him your psychotic ass was here." Kurt said.

"No you weren't." Blaine responded, steadily watching the boy work.

Kurt glanced over to him. "What do you mean?"

"Is he your landlord? You don't owe him any type of explanation for who you move in here."

Kurt shrugged. "Did you really need to walk around like that?" the blue eyed boy questioned giving his roomie a onceover. The only clothing he had on were a pair of socks and royal blue basketball shorts.

"Oh, it was worse gorgeous. I sleep in my boxers."

Kurt face-palmed and Blaine smiled proudly. "I just got up to go to the bathroom and he was there. Then he was all 'who the fuck are you?' and took all of my willpower not to kick him in the nuts."

Kurt tried to hold back the smile that took over his face but he couldn't, and Blaine saw it clearly. "Do you think you could not do that anymore? I mean you can sleep in your boxers, but at least throw on some clothes if you have to leave your room. Respect your roommates a little."

Blaine raised an eyebrow in question. "I guess we're talking about Helen. You know you want to see me walk around in only pair of boxers so don't lie to yourself." Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Besides that, Helen is an uptight bitch. She could stand to see me walking around like that. Maybe it'll remind her that dick is good and is not the enemy. Then she won't be so set on ruining everything and being a bitch."

"That's my friend, Blaine."

"And you… you said you want nothing to do with me right? When I texted you last week. So I couldn't possibly be affecting you. … Oh yeah, and you've seen better. So you'll be fine."

Kurt smiled at him. "Yeah, I will."

They were quiet for a while. Kurt put the finishing touches on what he was making and Blaine sat on the stool by the island in the kitchen.

"Do you love him?" Blaine asked after a few minutes had passed. He wasn't sure why he was asking this and almost didn't, but he was curious to know.

Kurt hesitated before supplying an answer. "What do you know about love?"

Blaine shrugged. "Nothing I guess. So is that a yes?"

"I love him." Kurt answered monotonously.

Blaine nodded, ignoring the way his mood dropped a little at the news. "How long have you been together?"

"A year and some change."

"Wow," Blaine began, a little smile playing at his lips, "that's impressive."

"Never been with a guy over a month have you?" Kurt asked, turning back a bit to catch eyes with the freshman.

Blaine chuckled. "Erm… not a guy, no. But I didn't say impressive because of the length of time in general, but I am impressed that you stayed with him that long knowing he's a fucking prick."

Kurt looked away and continued what he was doing. They were quiet again. Blaine wondered if he had gone too far but he didn't really care to be honest. That guy was a jackass and Kurt really could do better than him.

"He isn't a prick, Blaine. He's a good guy. Nobody really understands him like I do."

Blaine didn't answer to this.

"And what did you mean when you said 'not a guy'?"

Blaine glanced over at the neglected television as he answered. "I had this whole 'I'm not gay' phase. My ex, Jessica, and I stayed together for three years… well a little bit more, before I admitted to myself and to her that this is who I am. We're best friends now. I don't know what I'd do without her even though she pretty much hates me for leaving Brooklyn."

Kurt stayed quiet as he processed all the information. He turned off all the eyes on the stove and leant back against the counter, his body facing Blaine now.

"So now you're gay." He stated.

"I was always gay."

"I mean," Kurt started, "now you're sure?"

Blaine nodded. "If I had any doubts you relinquished them completely, gorgeous."

Kurt blushed horribly while he crossed his arms across his chest. He had no clue with how to deal with this boy. "You know, Blaine, I like talking to you for some strange reason."

"Do you like talking to him?" Blaine let the words out before he had a chance to think about what he was saying. Kurt only smiled at him at first.

"You told me you don't do relationships. So why are you so hell-bent on mine?"

Blaine shrugged. "I guess it's because you're the faithful type, I'm sure of this. The quicker you leave him, the quicker you and I can enjoy each other. I could use a 'beneficial friend'. Someone as sexy as you with the perfect body to help me get rid of all the stress, and vice versa. I know that work and school gets to you as much as life gets to me. We could help each other. But as long as you're with Charles I have no chance, right?"

"What makes you think I want to be your friend with benefits?" Kurt asked with a smile, though somewhere deep inside the depths of his brain, way past all the Prada line and Vogue magazine issues, he acknowledged that the idea was fucking fantastic. If he wasn't in love and with Charles, of course…

Blaine smiled. "Can we be honest with each other for a minute? I mean 100% honest with each other."

Kurt didn't know if he liked where this was going but he nodded anyway.

"What did you think—honestly—when you saw my first pic?"

Kurt stared at Blaine who returned a look of expectancy. "Honestly?"

"Yes." Blaine said, his eyes glued to Kurt's blue-grey ones.

"I liked it." Kurt answered quickly.

"A lot?" the freshman asked, surprisingly showing no emotion.

Kurt nodded. "Yes."

"And the second picture?" Blaine questioned, watching the other teen as he started to play with the hem of his t-shirt.

"That one was nice, too."

Blaine smiled at this. Maybe a little bit more than someone with his cool, laid back, 'I don't give a damn' persona should've. "So why did you lie?"

Kurt finally let go of a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and answered his roomie. "Because… I shouldn't have opened them in the first place. I have a boyfriend who would go berserk if he found out. And you shouldn't have sent them to me—"

"Well you did and I did. There's no taking it back, Kurt." He paused as he looked down the hallway, thinking he heard his sister coming and preparing to throw on his shirt but relaxing when it was nothing. "I was going to send you another one yesterday when Rachel told me you went out with that dummy."

Kurt shook his head. "That has to stop—"

"What would you want to see? If I were to… send you another?"

"Nothing." Kurt responded quickly and surely.

"No?" asked the curly haired boy with a smile, knowing that Kurt was telling a lie by the way he licked his lips.

"Are you hungry?" Kurt asked, turning back to the stove after grabbing a plate.

"I'm horny."

"I know that, Blaine."

Blaine laughed and stood up, making his way over to the older teen. "I ate already. What do you want to do later, though?"

Kurt walked over to the island and sat where Blaine was. "I need to catch up on some studying."

Blaine followed him. "Can I help?"

"I'll be fine."

"I'm smart, you know."

Kurt smiled at the younger boy as he forked his omelet. "I'm not saying you aren't. I just don't trust you."

"Ouch." Blaine said with a sexy smile, staring Kurt in the eyes.

They both smiled at one another for a few seconds before turning away awkwardly; Kurt because of Charles and Blaine because he swore he wouldn't do this… this staring into guys eyes adoringly and caring about their past with their stupid boyfriends and enjoying how they looked back at him with the same amount of intrigue… he swore he wouldn't do it until after college. Now he just wanted to have fun. He looked back up and saw Kurt smiling down into his plate as he thought about something, Blaine assumed.

"I like your smile."

Kurt looked up at this and rolled his eyes playfully. Blaine thought it was the cutest thing and _what the fuck, Blaine, get it together! _the boy told himself, upset that he was catching any other feeling besides the feeling of himself getting hard. That was the only one that he was supposed to feel towards any guy.

"I'll... I'll let you eat. Knock on my door when you're ready to study, okay?"

Kurt nodded and watched the boy grab his shirt and retreat to his room.

….

Kurt smiled at the sleeping boy on the end of his bed. They had spent the whole evening studying together, helping each other with their respective classes, and Blaine blew him away with his amount of knowledge he had on each of the topics they discussed. He always added 'I bet Charles doesn't know that' after they talked about something. Kurt would only roll his eyes.

It was a rather interesting night, to say the least. Kurt found it ridiculously easy to talk to the boy and kept getting little butterflies in his stomach when they caught eyes and Blaine stuck his tongue at him, revealing the two identical studs along his tongue. Of course he played it off with the roll of his eyes but the action excited him… a lot, a lot.

Kurt said he wanted to try and call Charles once more but Blaine talked him out of it, saying the douche would call when he was ready. Blaine didn't want the dirty blond losing him temper with his… friend… if they could call each other that, and Kurt said okay.

Now, Blaine lay across the bed fast asleep, their books spread all over the place. He looked at the clock and saw Helen would be in soon, and decided to cut this short. The last thing he needed was her to run and tell her best friend that she had come home and Kurt and Blaine were in his room together. Though it was innocent, it was still suspicious, and seconds away from getting a little guilty earlier when Blaine was fighting Kurt for his cell phone so that the blue eyed teen couldn't call Charles. He mounted him and held both hands above his head, laughing at the deer stuck in headlights look Kurt wore at the positioning Blaine had above him. Of course when he got free, Kurt made sure to whack him with every available pillow in his room.

"Get up sleepy head." Kurt said as he nudged the boy awake. Blaine peeked one eye opened and smiled a little.

"Oh shit. I went to sleep, huh?"

Kurt nodded, not failing to notice how cute Blaine was in his tired state, stretching wildly and blinking his eyes repeatedly.

"Go to your room, Blaine." he said with a smile.

Blaine sat up on the bed and glanced at the clock, then to their books lying around on the covers. "Sure you don't want some more company? I'll stay awake. I promise." He smiled adorably as he smoothed down his wrinkled shirt.

"I can manage, Blaine." Kurt smiled, "but thank you for your help."

The curly headed teen got up and gathered his things grumpily. "Fine." He said before sticking his tongue out in an immature fashion. Kurt simply shook his head at him and Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "G'night, gorgeous."

"Goodnight, Blaine."

The teen exited his room after glancing back with a seductive wink. Kurt exhaled deeply and threw his head back against the pillows. Blaine wasn't too bad of a guy, but that in itself was a problem. Now he was going to have to deal with this guy on a daily basis knowing how sweet he was underneath all that 'let's be sex buddies' stupidity.

"WHO THE FUCK DRANK MY BEER?"

_Oh shit. _Kurt thought with a little grin.


	6. Chapter 5

**Roommates**

_A/N: So this is the longest chapter I've done for this fic. I think I like where this story is going and what it's slowly becoming. I hope you feel the same. _

_Btw, here in NYC we have this thing called a MetroCard, and I won't assume that everyone knows what it is. But basically it's a little card you swipe to get access into the subways. You load money on it and all that good stuff. So umm yeah. Story time. Sorry in advanced for msitakes... I mean mistakes. ^_^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Helen entered the Starbucks cafe on 71st and Continental. It didn't take long to find her best friend Charles seated in his usual seat, a small table in the corner at the far end of the cafe. His head was buried in a book and he adjusted his reading glasses before turning the page, his other hand playing in his medium length dirty blond curls.

When Helen noticed her friend hadn't yet ordered his coffee, she went to the register and decided to get something for the both of them. For herself, a grande caramel macchiato, and for Charles, his simple venti black coffee. She paid for the items and took them over to the corner table where the tall, tanned twenty-year old fingered the pages of his book.

After placing his order in front of him, Helen slid into the chair across from Charles with a faint smile. The boy looked up to her and nodded his thanks.

"I would've gotten up eventually, Hel."

"You're welcome."

The pair quietly sipped their drinks. Charles was apparently very much into whatever novel he was reading and Helen just quietly watched him. She knew that the boy must've called her for some reason and wasn't too sure why he hadn't voiced what that reason was at this point.

After about fifteen minutes, the college sophomore closed his book and looked up at his best friend. Helen had now settled for watching people passing by outside the window, her long blond locks pulled out of her face into a pony tail. A few flurries started to fall from the sky and he could see her roll her eyes a bit. She hated any weather that wasn't sunny with clear skies.

"So how is it in the city without me?" Charles asked, emptying the last of his coffee into his mouth.

"Is this why I'm here, Charles?" his friend bit back, shifting her focus to the devilishly handsome boy across from her. "You asked me to come out here on my day off to ask me how it is without you there? You know I hated the idea of you leaving. So did Kurt. Don't ask silly questions."

Charles rolled his eyes at the statement but the action wasn't missed by his best friend.

"What's that about?" she asked.

"Gee," the sophomore began, "I don't know. Maybe I'm upset because you two decided to up and move this snot nosed punk in with you that walks around an article of clothing away from being naked?"

It was now Helen's turn to roll her eyes. Why hadn't she realized earlier that this would somehow be about him?

"Oh. That snot nosed punk would be Blaine. I honestly hate the kid."

"Why?" Charles asked curiously. If she hated him then Kurt would too. They were so much alike in their likes and disinterest.

Helen considered this carefully before she answered. Of course she wanted to bring up how Blaine often looked at Kurt, and the things he had over heard him saying, to which Kurt would only roll his eyes and shrug off instead of doing what she expected him to do and curse him out, but she didn't. Instead, she went with simpler things in effort to keep Charles calm and the couple's relationship intact.

"He just irks me, Charlie. I swear he does things purposely to get on my nerves. I don't know… his sister is so different... I just do not understand."

Charles listened intently, occasionally cutting in to add his two cents or ask a question.

"So what does this kid do?"

"They're both spoiled rich kids or something so employment isn't necessary, but he's in school for pre-med with a pretty impressive GPA, believe it or not."

Her friend nodded and appeared to be thinking about something as he stroked his stubbly cheek. Helen finished off her macchiato and posed a question of her own.

"So you asked me to come out here so that I could give you the 411 on our new brat of a roommate?"

"Kurt and I got into a fight over him."

Helen's eyebrow quirked with interest. Had there been something actually going on between Kurt and Blaine? That couldn't be true. That wasn't like Kurt.

"Why would you fight over Blaine?"

Charles ran a hand through his locks. Knowing Helen, she'd probably get mad at him for being ridiculous and belittle him for getting upset like he did.

"I saw him there when I spent the night last weekend and it really got me upset. I didn't know what to think and the fact that neither my boyfriend nor my best friend cared to mention that some random stranger moved in bothered me."

"You have nothing to worry about, that's why neither of us told you. Why get you all upset over absolutely nothing, Charlie?"

"It seems a little weird. I love Kurt a lot and I don't want him living with some strange, tattooed, pierced up bum."

"I hope you plan on fixing this, Charles. Kurt loves you too and most of all he trusts you. You should at least do the same."

He was quiet.

"So you two haven't spoken since Sunday? It's been four days... What the hell is wrong with you? If you love him like you say you do, make it right."

Charles smiled as he threw his head back against the wall behind him, glancing outside at the soft snowflakes falling.

"You're absolutely right, Hel. Kurt left me all these messages but I was really upset. I'm going to call him now and make it right."

"You do that."

...

Kurt was busy putting up the new line of Burberry on a mannequin and ignoring a slew of questions from his coworker Ashley. She worked on a mannequin opposite him and hadn't really shut up since they were placed in that department together. Kurt had already explained that he hadn't called Charles back since Monday and decided whatever happened would happen. Sure he really loved him but he knew his father Burt would not want to know he was chasing after somebody that wasn't even pretending to want to be chased. Charles had behaved like a big baby so that was that.

Next, the tiny, petite twenty five year old began to question him about Blaine. Kurt hadn't let much go on that front, because they were friends and sharing 'girl 'talk about his roomie sort of went across the roomie laws right? But that didn't stop Ashley from prying for gold.

"You know I don't like Charles anyways. That's the only reason I want to know about this Blaine guy." she said.

Kurt worked on the buttons of his mannequin's white top as he replied. "Whether you like him or not, knowing about Blaine isn't going to do you much good. He's my friend."

Ashley placed a piece of jewelry on her model to add the finishing touches.

"Your friend that you let it slip loves to spend time with you. Just the two of you alone... No Helen, no sister... I don't know, Kurt."

Kurt began to get defensive. "For one, he hates Helen with a passion, and she hates him. His sister is usually studying anyway. She's not into what were in to."

"Gay sex?"

Kurt snorted. "Hardy har-har, Ashley. No. I mean like a couple nights ago he made me watch this movie that was filled with action and was sort of a thriller. She'd never sit through it."

Ashley just gave him a knowing look and went to start on another mannequin when their boss walked up.

"Kurt, I'm sorry but Isaiah called out today and I need you in the shoe department for a few hours. Our store owner will be here today and it needs to be perfect. I'm hoping I can trust you?" said Renee, his late 30 something year old manager who thought the world of him. She knew of his impeccable fashion taste and keen eye for all things pop culture.

Kurt stopped what he was doing and immediately turned to the older lady. "Of course, Renee. I'll get on it right now."

Renee smiled and began to finish up where Kurt left off. "I owe you one."

...

When Kurt got off the elevator, he saw there were already a few people waiting to be helped over by the shoes department. He threw on a big smile as he went to help a customer who was interested in a pair of red bottoms. It was quite evident the lady was filthy rich by the way she spoke even, and she had very specific taste in what she bought. Thankfully, Kurt had the patience for customers like these, and though they could sometimes have an 'I'm simply better than you' attitude, many of the shoppers adored him. Nothing was different here. This lady was a huge tipper.

After Kurt gave the customer her bag, it wasn't long before he was approached by others, and then others. It was a good forty minutes of acting as a consultant for undecided shoppers and ringing up products before he got a chance to breathe. The college sophomore exhaled lightly and leant against the marble counter, glancing around the beautiful store. He knew he was so blessed to have a job at Saks Fifth Avenue, working with wonderful headstrong people and around all the name brand's he loved wearing. He could wear even more if tuition wasn't an arm and a leg.

"_I told you he has the greatest ass ever."_

Kurt heard the words coming from a familiar voice behind him and mentally face palmed. There was no freaking way…

He turned around and found the person he expected; Blaine of course, dressed in a buttoned up navy blue pea coat and nicely fitted khaki colored corduroy pants. Kurt tried not to smirk at the fact that his hair was lightly gelled today because he never saw Blaine wear it that way. It wasn't bad, just different. Instead, he just tuned back into the conversation his _friend _was having with the taller boy next to him.

"_Wow, he's hot too!" _The other boy replied to Blaine as he smiled widely at Kurt. This other guy was about Charles height of 6 feet and was a muscular red head with a few freckles. He had a dashing smile and piercing blue eyes that undressed him and made Kurt ridiculously uncomfortable like Blaine had often done. Kurt looked between the both of them approaching him with their stupid smiles before dramatically looking to the heavens.

"Why me?" he asked grilled cheesus.

Blaine stopped in front of him, his eyes running up and down the length of Kurt's body. "Hey, gorgeous."

"What do you want, Blaine? Shouldn't you be at school?" Kurt questioned as he waved his hand in front of Blaine's face to get his attention less south and more north. Blaine finally caught eyes with him and smiled; an action that caused his roomie to blush a little.

"My professor cancelled class at the last minute so I came to see you. My buddy here Tristian wanted to tag along because I often brag that I live with an angel."

Kurt scoffed as he fought off coloring red. This boy had no filter and had made it clear over the past week that he'd say anything to get a reaction out of the blue eyed boy. Blaine didn't really feel that way of course, at least not in Kurt's mind.

Blaine turned to face his friend. "I guess I should give you two a proper introduction. Tristian Redwood, this is my hot piece of ass Kurt Hummel." He then faced Kurt, seriously continuing with the introductions, "Hot piece of ass Kurt Hummel, my friend Tristian Redwood."

Tristian held out his hand for a rather reluctant and annoyed Kurt who took it anyway. The taller boy smiled at the contact. "Please tell me you have a twin…"

Kurt rolled his eyes and he allowed Tristian to grab his hand into a firm shake, looking back to Blaine. "Oh my god. There are two of you."

Blaine smirked, watching their hands and probably waiting for them to pull apart –something that wasn't happening soon enough in his opinion.

"Nonsense. I'm hotter and I'm taller and I'm all around better, thank you very much." The red head stated. Blaine rolled his eyes and playfully nudged his friend as Kurt finally pulled away his hand away from the boy's. He glanced around making sure no management was around because getting caught playing around with these guys wouldn't look too good for his employment status right now.

"It was nice to meet you Tristian. And Blaine, thanks for stopping in, but I have to ask you two to leave. I can't afford to get fired. So if you'll excuse me…"

Kurt went to walk away but Blaine wouldn't allow him any space. The sophomore sucked his teeth at how stubborn his roommate was being.

"Why would you get fired, silly?" the curly haired teen questioned.

Kurt looked at the boy obviously. "Umm… I'm supposed to be assisting customers but yet I'm here entertaining you and your plus one. So please do excuse me…"

Tristian had stopped paying attention to Kurt and Blaine's little back and forth, walking away to follow a guy that had walked past. Blaine was pleased by this because he knew the red head was more sex hungry than he was and would've hated introducing him to Kurt for Kurt to like him in return. That would've been a huge screw up on his part.

"Okay, gorgeous." Blaine said as he stepped aside and allowed Kurt some space to walk away. "Go help your customers."

"Thank you for your permission, father." Kurt said sarcastically. He walked away to a display of open toed Prada shoes where a group of young women were standing and politely asked them if they needed any help. The girls had responded that they were still deciding, so Kurt told them he'd be close by when there were ready.

When the nineteen year-old turned to find other potential shoppers in need of assistance, he found Blaine right behind him, practically on his heels, with a stupid grin on his face. Kurt did a pretty swell job holding back the startled yelp he was holding in and stopping himself from strangling his roommate for scaring him like that.

"What the _actual hell _Blaine?" he whispered to the boy. Blaine allowed his eyes to observe Kurt's slender body before he gave an answer that was sure to push Kurt to his limit. But Kurt was at work, and Blaine discovered this was the best place to push Kurt to the limit because there was nothing he could do to stop him.

The customer is always right.

"I didn't mean to catch you off guard there gorgeous," Kurt glared at the shorter boy in front of him, "but I need help. All the other associates are busy."

Kurt turned to the group of ladies and they were seemingly discussing their choices with potential outfits. He took that as a sign that he could tend to whatever little ridiculous need the hazel eyed boy had before he had to get to the actual customers.

"What can I help you with, Blaine?"

Blaine gave him a seductive smile. "Take fifteen and meet me in the changing rooms…"

"Okay, I'm walking away now—". Kurt told him as he about faced.

"No, no," Blaine said with a goofy laugh, "I was only joking. I actually wanted to buy a pair of boots—Jimmy Choo. Can you show me where I can find them?"

Kurt eyed him suspiciously, not believing anything coming from that sneaky mouth of his. Blaine appeared to be sincere; his lips curled up into the most adorable smile and his eyes flashed little specks of gold and emerald. His fate was pretty much sealed when he mouthed 'pretty please' with a pouty face and there was no way Kurt could say no. Even though he didn't think Blaine knew anything about Jimmy Choo or any designer here for that matter. His clothes weren't anywhere near as flashy or stand-outtish as Kurt's. Either way, he had an obligation to Blaine as a 'customer'.

Blaine followed Kurt to another end of the floor not too far from where the blue eyed boy was standing when he and Tristian had found him. Kurt stopped abruptly and turned to face Blaine, smirking when he found where his roomie's eyes had been.

"First, please stop looking at my ass. Second, here are our boots. There's Burberry, Hunter, Marsell, and like you requested Jimmy Choo, among other brands here that I'm sure you've never worn or even want to wear. But eat your heart out."

Blaine smiled as Kurt started to walk away, back to where he was previously. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to help other customers while you," he put both hands in the air and mimicked air quotes, "_choose" _then he returned those hands to his side, "which pair you would like. Call me when you need me, I guess."

"But I am ready. I need the Jimmy Choo Biker Boots. So stop running from me and come ring me up." he grinned at Kurt's shocked expression that he even knew what the hell he was talking about, "I don't want to have to complain to the management."

Kurt closed his mouth after a few seconds and looked around briefly before walking back over to Blaine. "What size are you?"

"Magnum XL."

"Blaine!"

"Oh, you mean feet?" Blaine smiled. Kurt blushed a deep maroon color and felt the heat rising off of his cheeks.

"Yes, Blaine. What's your shoe size?"

"Oh, erm…" he stopped to think for a moment and Kurt looked at him quizzically. What grown man doesn't know their own shoe size? "Like an 11."

Now, Kurt folded his arms and glared at Blaine sideways. "You aren't an 11, Blaine."

"Yes I am." He answered matter-of-factly, moving his eyes from Kurt's lower body to his ocean blue eyes.

"Blaine—"

"Can I speak to your manager? You're being difficult and I don't appreciate this."

Kurt stomped off after telling the college freshman he'd be back with his purchase. Blaine laughed, biting his lip as he watched a highly annoyed Kurt go after the boots and placed his hands in the pockets of his pea coat.

Tristian tapped his shoulder twice and the shorter boy turned around to see what was up.

"I got lucky so I'm leaving without you. He's Brazilian, dude…"

Blaine raised both eyes at the tall, dark, and handsome man standing a few feet away from them, sending a slight wave and devilish smile Blaine's way.

"Wow," Blaine said as he turned his attention to back to his classmate. "I didn't know you had it in you. Hopefully you don't jizz in less than two minutes. I heard about your _little _problem…"

"Blaine, shut the fuck up." Tristian said with a half scowl, half grin. "You know none of that is true."

Blaine only shrugged with a sneaky smile. "Yeah… okay."

"So are you good here?"

Blaine thought about Kurt and of course he'd be fine with just the two of them and no cockblocking best friend.

"I'm great. Go have fun."

Tristian and the Brazilian guy exited as Kurt returned with a box of size 11 Jimmy Choo Biker Boots. He motioned for Blaine to follow him and the younger boy did just that, watching the seductive way Kurt's hips would sway with each step. If this boy only understood the things Blaine did to him in his mind.

They stopped at a leather couch and Kurt pointed to it, instructing Blaine to sit while he took out one of the shoes.

"Here, it's the right foot. Try it on."

Blaine sat on the beige leather and slouched down, hands deep in his pockets and legs wide apart as he watched Kurt look back at him expectantly.

"Are you sure you can't take fifteen? Just sit here with me and talk a little. I missed you this morning, gorgeous."

"Blaine," Kurt warned, tiredly. "Try on the boot, please. I can't help but feel like you are going to make me lose my job somehow."

"I'm not going to try it on. Just ring me up."

Kurt looked at him blankly.

Blaine smiled, his eyes lowering to where the buckle of Kurt's black slacks were and remaining there for the next few seconds. Kurt decided to finally give up as he placed the boot back in its box. He was used to this type of behavior from Blaine at their home, and he could handle it there. But at work, it was a totally different story. His tuition, rent, and ability to feed himself depended on having a steady income. Blaine wasn't helping that at all.

The hazel eyed teen stood up and followed a retreating Kurt to a register where he began to ring up what Blaine had wanted.

"You wouldn't happen to have any condoms in this joint, would you?"

"No."

Blaine nodded, looking around at the happy shoppers about to spend thousands of dollars on clothes or handbags or whatever they were purchasing. It was something he would never understand, he guessed. Sure he liked nice clothing, but some things were unnecessary.

"These really aren't your style." Kurt said as he placed his four digit code into the register.

Blaine smirked and leant on the counter, watching the blue eyed boy through his lashes. "How would you know what my style is, Hummel?"

Kurt picked up the scanner and pointed it at the barcode until he heard the little beep. "Oh… I don't know. Maybe it's because I live with you."

"Well they're for someone else, anyway." Blaine responded, flirtatiously winking at the group of ladies Kurt was helping earlier. They all giggled and waved back at him. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You're such a playboy." Kurt said jokingly. Blaine responded by winking at his roomie in the same fashion, blowing a kiss at him when he began to tint pink.

"Stop doing that." he said. "Your total is $1,050.00."

Blaine nodded, still smiling at Kurt's blush when he pulled out his Black Card. He handed it to his roomie to swipe and Kurt's eyes went wide.

"Well, shit."

Blaine shrugged as if to say it wasn't a big deal, looking around the store seriously for what was probably the first time. He admired Kurt for putting up with such an extravagant place of employment on a daily basis with such high minded people, because he knew his patience for the snotty people surrounding him was very limited. Maybe it wasn't fair of him to judge rich people as a whole, but he himself was rich, and he definitely knew what he was talking about.

As Kurt swiped the card, he looked at his friend glancing around the store and wondered to himself what could possibly be on his mind as the teen's eyebrows furrowed.

"So what's up with you and Tristian?" Kurt questioned as he handed Blaine his card back, a pen, and a merchant's copy to sign.

"Jealous, honey?" Blaine asked, accepting the pen and signing the receipt for his roomie.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "There's no need for me to be jealous. "

"Sure." Blaine smiled. He opened his wallet and returned the credit card to its place.

"I'm just saying. He's hot and you two seem close."

Blaine shook his head no, watching as Kurt started to put the box in a Saks Fifth Avenue bag. "You don't have to worry, gorgeous. Like you said earlier, we're basically the same person. I couldn't get involved with someone like me."

Kurt lifted his eyebrow in curiosity, wondering what the boy had meant by that.

"You're not all that bad, Blaine." he told him.

"I am." Blaine responded, ignoring Kurt's eyes.

The blue eyed boy only frowned, but left it alone. He handed his roomie the bag and gave the typical 'thank you for shopping at Saks' routine, to which Blaine rolled his eyes playfully with a smile. He knew that wasn't what Kurt wanted to say at all. If he could be honest, Kurt would probably say 'thank you and please never return again when I'm on my shift'.

The curly haired teenager was about to leave when he turned back quickly. Kurt watched him curiously.

"Listen," Blaine said with a bashful smile. Kurt couldn't help but smile in return. He looked adorable in the rare moment of genuineness. "What time do you get off?"

Kurt eyed his friend suspiciously before he responded. Blaine appeared to be innocent so he took a chance and answered him. "I'm finished here at three then I head to classes."

"Okay," Blaine replied, looking his friend in the eyes. "I'll just walk around fifth avenue and then maybe we can ride back together?" he stated and asked at the same time, hoping for Kurt to be okay with it. Truth be told, Blaine found over the past few days since they had studied together, he loved spending time with Kurt, no matter what they were doing. He had nothing better to do anyway, so why not hang out for a couple hours and take a train ride back with his friend. After all, their place was relatively close to the NYU campus.

Kurt smiled warmly at the request from Blaine. He couldn't really understand why the freshman would spend so much time waiting for him to get off work but he knew it'd be nice to have some company.

"You don't have to, Blaine."

"I know," he started, "but I really want to."

Once again, Kurt's face colored red and he smiled at his friend's words. Blaine confused him all the time. One moment he was ridiculously horny and dropping innuendos at every opportunity, the next he was being sweet and adorable.

Blaine took the silence as a yes. "So I'll be outside waiting at three, okay?"

Kurt nodded with a shy smile, and Blaine began to walk away. "Great. Enjoy the rest of your shift."

Kurt watched his friend walk away and towards the elevator when the store owner Renee had mentioned earlier walked in. She stopped and smiled widely when she saw Blaine and Blaine turned around to greet her, smiling a little at the woman. They talked for a while and Kurt had a total 'WTF' moment as he watched the two apparently catching up. Though Blaine didn't look like he wanted to talk for too long, he stayed and spoke to the woman, smiling here and there as he responded. Then, what he did next scared Kurt to no end. He motioned over to Kurt with a nod and the woman turned around to look at him. Kurt smiled nervously before looking away, wondering what they could possibly have spoken about. He tried to look busy but most of the customers were with other associates, and others were fine on their own. He shot a glance back at Blaine and the owner to see he was hugging her and leaving.

Kurt's manager Renee had seemed to appear out of thin air now, her and another store manager greeting the owner. They spoke briefly, and in the meantime, Kurt found a customer to work with, thankfully distracting him from the moment that had just passed.

"Excuse me, Kurt."

Kurt turned around to face the voice calling him from where he stood fixing a display. He found Renee along with the other manager, Debra—a much older, much more difficult to get along with woman who just about always wore a disapproving look whenever she stared at Kurt, and the store owner who was talking with Blaine earlier. He smiled warmly at the three and gave a nervous hello.

"This is the owner, Mrs. Tiffany Goldberg. She came today to observe and has heard some pretty good things about you from a customer." Renee said with a wide smile. Kurt found it so easy to like her and hated any shift where she wasn't on duty. Debra however didn't seem too pleased.

This time, Mrs. Goldberg spoke. "It's a pleasure to meet the young people I have working for me. It's not everyday that I get a chance to come here with the busy life I lead so I would like to say thank you while I have the chance."

Kurt smiled and nodded fervently. The lady continued.

"Upon entering the store I ran into one my good friend's youngest son. Linda Berry, you may've heard of her."

"Linda Berry? Editor of Fashion Week Magazine?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

Mrs. Goldberg smiled. "That's the one. I saw her son Blaine who told me you helped him with his purchase and you were ever the sweetest and most knowledgeable person he's ever encountered whilst shopping here. Please keep up the fantastic work, Kurt."

_What is even happening right now? _Kurt thought to himself. "Yes, uh definitely… thank you, Mrs. Goldberg."

They all walked away leaving Kurt standing there a confused, excited, ecstatic mess. He wasn't sure what had just happened but it looked very good for his future career.

First off, Blaine knew the woman that owned his store on a personal level. Secondly, his and Rachel's mother was Linda freaking Berry. Third, he said nice things about him to the owner, for whatever reason Kurt wasn't sure, but holy gaga this day was the most random, beautiful day he'd ever seen.

After dreamily staring into space for the last three minutes, Kurt came to his senses and got back to work. It would only be a couple hours before he was done with his shift and could ask Blaine all the questions running through his mind.

….

Kurt threw on his overcoat as he stepped out into the cold winter air. A few snowflakes drifted rhythmically to the ground and made him smile a bit. He liked the snow when he had the proper head wear on to protect his perfectly style hair.

The hours went by quickly, thankfully, and though Kurt wanted nothing more than to go home and relax, it was time to head out for his evening classes at NYU. It was just his luck that he'd have the boring professors on top of that.

It wasn't long before he saw Blaine, looking down at his phone, possibly sending a text, before he glanced up to see that Kurt finally left the building. The freshman wore a genuine smile as he saw the older boy approach him. Kurt couldn't stop the butterflies that began to flutter around his stomach at the sight.

"You have some explaining to do, mister." He told his roomie, who for once was looking at his face and not anywhere else. "What the hell just hap—"

"I got you something. Something that made me think of you." Blaine interrupted, wearing a nervous smile as he waited for a response from his friend.

Kurt looked at him skeptically. _I swear if he got me any type of kinky toy this friendship is over._ "What would that be?"

Kurt glanced down to the bag Blaine was holding, the same bag that had Saks Fifth Avenue on it, the same bag that he handed Blaine with a pair of Jimmy Choo Biker Boots in it which were more than a grand in cost, the bag that Blaine was holding up for him to take, wearing that stupid, foolish, absolutely sexy smile he often put on for his roommate.

"I'm not accepting that Blaine." Kurt said monotonously.

Blaine let out a deep breath he was holding because he saw this coming. Why couldn't he just be happy and take it like anyone else would've?

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not." Kurt told him as he turned on his heel to walk towards the 6 train subway station. Blaine sucked his teeth but did a light jog in order to catch up with the perfectly coiffed boy. There was no way he was taking no for an answer when he really wanted Kurt to take the gift and be happy.

"Why not?" he questioned when he finally caught up.

Kurt shook his head in disbelief that this was even happening. "Because, Blaine, I know how much those cost and I can't take anything from you. Why would you even buy me something like this? If I knew you were doing that I wouldn't have let you and you know that—"

"Don't scream at me. And you can't just stop me from buying something… there are other people who will gladly ring me up, like your supervisor for instance—"

"I'm not taking them, Blaine."

"I saw them," Blaine started, as the two made their way down the crowded steps leading to the train station. "I saw them in that magazine by your bed a couple nights ago when we were watching TV. You put a heart next to them and I know that means you wanted them."

Kurt dug out his wallet to look for his Metro Card, giving Blaine an indescribable look the whole time. Blaine pulled his out as well, returning a hopeful look to his roommate.

"Just because I marked them in a magazine doesn't mean you should go out and buy them for me." Kurt said, swiping his card and going through the turnstile. Blaine quickly followed and raised the Saks bag up and over the turnstile as he entered, walking over to where Kurt stood on the platform.

"Kurt?" the freshman said in a teasing voice once he finally reached his side. Kurt ignored him, looking to see if the train was anywhere near.

"C'mon, don't be like that…" Blaine said; placing his hand in Kurt's gloved one and pulling the older boy closer to him so that they were now facing. "I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"Why?" Kurt questioned seriously. Blaine smiled at him with a simple shrug.

"Because… I don't know. I just did."

Kurt pulled his hand away from Blaine's and turned in the opposite direction again. Blaine went to grab him again but he folded his arms, an action that made Blaine laugh a little.

"Can you tell the truth about this?" Kurt asked, still looking away.

Blaine's eyebrow lifted a bit at the question. He walked around Kurt's body so that they were face to face again. "What do you mean?"

Kurt looked Blaine up and down trying to study his body language as he posed the question, arms still crossed in a cute little upset fashion, if you asked Blaine. "Are you buying me nice things so I'll sleep with you?"

At this, Blaine laughed a little hard and his olive toned skin turned a little red. "Stop it, Kurt. I'm not. I don't think of you as a guy that'd give me sex because I bought you something." Kurt continued trying to scan him for signs of genuineness. "I'd like to think a man would need to work extra hard for one Kurt Hummel to be even remotely interested in him."

Kurt thought carefully about this before he even considered answering. He was having a hard time understanding just who Blaine was. There was the one who he hung out with all night talking with and telling him about his past in Lima, and then there was the one who made sexual innuendos and started rubbing his thigh while they were supposed to be studying, earning himself a free ticket back to his own room. They seemed like two different people but maybe this was who Blaine was… a sweet heart who hid behind the façade of sex and partying because it was easier than getting hurt. He always said he didn't want love or anything to do with it until he was older, but his actions weren't showing that so much.

Blaine noticed how conflicted his roomie looked and figured it was probably because he was behaving a little out of character. Although he didn't care too much, he quickly redeemed himself.

"I'm not saying sex is completely off the table though."

Kurt scoffed, a smirk playing at his lips. That was the Blaine he initially thought was the real guy, the Blaine that was fading away, though. Blaine saw him beginning to smile and felt a little bit better about the way the ride home was going.

"Your shoe is untied." Kurt told him, glancing down at the dark blue foot wear his friend was sporting. Blaine looked down to see the laces undone on his left shoe and sucked his teeth.

"Dammit. Hold this for me, please."

Kurt took the bag from Blaine as the curly headed teen knelt down to tie his shoe. He folded each string over into bunny ears before tying them tightly and stood back up quickly, smiling at his older friend.

"How old are you really?" Kurt asked as he looked down to the bunny ears knot Blaine made on his laces.

Blaine rolled his eyes and looked away, saying 'whatever' and stuffing his hands far into his pockets. He could hear the train coming in the distance and saw people grabbing their things and getting ready to board.

"Here." Kurt said, holding the bag out for Blaine to take.

Blaine looked at him strangely. "Oh, no. I don't want it. Thank you."

Kurt deadpanned at him and Blaine did an excellent job of keeping a straight face at the adorable scowl growing on the boy's face.

"Blaine. Take the boots."

"Why would I want your boots?"

The 6 train pulled up and the doors opened. Kurt pushed past Blaine and entered the train, not before saying "You are fucking unbelievable."

Blaine smiled mischievously, following close behind him and adoring the way his hips swayed. Kurt leant against the doors on the opposite side and turned to face Blaine, who was standing directly in front of him, a little closer than necessary.

"Gorgeous…" Blaine began with a smile as the train doors closed.

"Don't fucking talk to me." Kurt responded, making sure to avoid his eyes.

Blaine laughed and looked down at the ground. The two were quiet for a moment, Kurt steady scowling and Blaine making kissy faces at him every time they caught eyes. The older teen stood his ground and ignored him, all until Blaine moved even closer holding on to the pole to stable himself with one hand and placing the other on Kurt's hip.

"Are you really not going to talk to me, gorgeous?"

"Number one rule, Blaine."

The freshman kept the smile on his face but removed his hand from the boy's waist.

The train pulled up to a stop and a few people got off, others getting on. Kurt continued to look elsewhere as Blaine stared at him. He took a moment to just stop and look, adoring everything about the nineteen year old from his smooth, pale complexion to the way his nose wrinkled up when he was upset. He observed the way he batted his beautiful lashes and the cherry color of his soft lips. Blaine looked away for a brief moment to collect himself. It didn't take him long to realize just how enamored he was with Kurt after they spent a few minutes together, but for some reason he kept pushing those feelings away. Now, being so close to him was making it a little difficult to ignore.

There was probably only about ten minutes left of the ride and he still hadn't succeeded in getting Kurt to speak to him. Sure, it was a cute argument and thankfully not a real fight, but he wanted to make this right before they went their separate ways. Kurt was holding onto the same pole as Blaine was, his hand gripping a few inches above where the shorter boy's was. Blaine reached up and placed his calloused hand over Kurt's gloved one and Kurt finally, reluctantly, and stubbornly looked up.

"Can we talk about this?" Blaine asked seriously, smile gone and nothing but sincerity in his voice.

Kurt stared into the hazel eyes across from him, getting lost in the swirl of honey and amber, but he didn't answer. He wanted Blaine to understand it wasn't alright to do things like this because he simply could. He wasn't even sure they were close enough to buy each other things at all, let alone buy each other things that cost more than a few hundred bucks. His birthday wasn't even anywhere near.

Blaine acknowledged the silent stare between the two of them as cause to continue—this time with an ultimatum. "If you don't answer me Kurt I swear you'll get a bunch of new pictures when you're in class."

The blue eyed boy automatically started laughing, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder as he tried to quiet down. He knew he was being rather loud and people often used the train as a place to have nap time on their way home from school or work. Blaine didn't care though, as he reveled in the sound of Kurt's laughter and the way the breaths Kurt released into his neck tickled him.

"That's more like it." he whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt finally composed himself and raised his head to look at Blaine once more. He smiled because Blaine looked really happy that he was happy and it gave him a weird feeling in his gut that he didn't even want to begin to try to understand. Not when he wasn't available.

"Stop making me smile, stupid. I'm mad at you."

Blaine's smile dropped a tad. "Stop being mad at me. I only did it 'cause I wanted to see you smile. That jackass had you frowning all week."

"You know you don't have to spend obscene amounts of money for me to smile, Blaine." Kurt told him seriously, still stealing glances into the hazel eyes he found himself falling deeper and deeper for.

"You won't let me make you smile the other way I know how…" Blaine answered, wiggling his eyebrows up and down in a corny fashion.

Kurt once again felt the heat rising to his cheeks, but hoped since it was so cold out Blaine wouldn't be able to tell the difference between him being red from the freezing weather and red from his blushing. "I really hate you."

Blaine stepped closer, pushing him flush against the doors. "I really like you."

It seemed like all the noise from the loud train ride and commotion from the school kids on their way home had disappeared completely. Blaine and Kurt were left alone, looking into each other's eyes. They were staring for what seemed like hours, and Kurt saw his roomies eyes flick from his own down to his lips, and then he was leaning in.

And then Kurt was leaning in.

And just like that, they were kissing. Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's and slowly moved them, making sure not to rush and give Kurt enough space if he wanted to pull away. Their lips moved rhythmically against one another's and he felt Kurt release a breath against him. When Blaine went to deepen it, Kurt abruptly pulled back and looked down.

Blaine nervously stared at him for a moment before backing up to a comfortable space and standing there quietly for the rest of the ride.

It was another five minutes of silence and awkwardly ignoring one another before they arrived at their stop. Kurt turned and exited the train car and Blaine followed, both boys making their way up the steps and out into the busy New York City streets. It wasn't until they got to the top that Blaine finally spoke. Kurt held the Saks bag in one hand and shouldered his satchel on the other.

"So I'm just going to walk home from here… enjoy your classes."

Kurt nodded, chancing a quick glance at Blaine who looked at him nervously. "Thank you. Get home safely."

Blaine nodded and waved a little, turning away and going the opposite direction.

As Kurt approached the school building, he took out his cell phone to check the time and realized he had a missed call from Charles and a new voicemail. The boy took a deep breath before placing the phone to his ear and listening to what the older sophomore had to say.

_One new voice message: New message:_

_**Hey, baby. I'm sure you're at work or in class right now so I guess I'm just going to have to settle for a message. I'm so sorry for behaving like a jerk. I really miss you and I want to stop by tonight and talk. I know it shouldn't have taken this long to get back to you especially since we could've simply spoken and got back on the right track, but that whole roommate thing really caught me off guard. I love you, Kurt. I don't say it enough. See you tonight. **_

Kurt shook his head as he disconnected the call. This was great. He had just spent his afternoon with said roomie and they even kissed, and now he had to face Charles knowing that. He wasn't sure if he was even ready to deal with his hot head of a boyfriend tonight. All he wanted to do was sit down and think.

….

Kurt was about forty five minutes into his first class trying to stay awake. The only thing that kept him alert was thoughts of what had happened that day racing his mind, everything from Blaine and his Tristian friend showing up, to Mrs. Goldberg acknowledging his existence because Blaine put in a good word of him, Linda Berry being his and Rachel's mother, Blaine buying him ten hundred dollar boots that he wanted since they were released, and most importantly that kiss. When he finally got his brain to relax, it almost crashed and he felt himself being ridiculously sleepy at the sound of the boring professor's voice.

A few minutes later, his phone vibrated with a new text message. When he checked the screen, he saw it was from Blaine. Kurt wasted little time opening the message.

_**Hi. I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I should've respected you and Charles but I didn't and I feel bad about it. Sorry. – Blaine**_

Kurt read the message a few times before he answered. To be perfectly honest, he didn't know what exactly he wanted to say or how to say it. But all of that could wait until they were alone to talk. For now, he kept it short and sweet.

_**It's fine, Blaine. We got caught up in the moment and it happened. Don't worry about it. –Kurt**_

_**Yeah I guess. Thanks, gorgeous. How's class going? –Blaine**_

_**Boring. –Kurt**_

_**So nothing new. –Blaine **_

_**Exactly. Charles called and left a voicemail. He said he's coming by tonight.—Kurt**_

It was seven minutes exactly before Blaine responded and Kurt wondered what was going through his roomies head prior to him answering. If it was anything like what Kurt was thinking, Blaine would be wondering what was going to happen between the two of them after Charles left.

_**That's good I guess. –Blaine**_

_**You guess? –Kurt**_

No message for a few minutes again. And then his phone vibrated once more.

_**Forget I said that. I hope he treats you like you deserve to be treated. –Blaine**_

Kurt nodded, though he didn't respond. His professor went on about something to do with meiosis as he began to think about how complicated his life was probably going to end up being.

_One new picture message: Blaine_

Kurt shook his head no as if the boy was actually there to see him. He shot the curly headed teen a text back explaining it wasn't going to happen.

_**I won't open that, Blaine. –Kurt**_

_**It's not what you think beautiful. I promise. –Blaine**_

Kurt blushed at the fact that Blaine had just called him beautiful, but quickly put it to the back of his mind as he went to open the message. It was a picture of Blaine holding up one of Helen's beer bottle to his lips with the caption "Cheers!"

Kurt snorted loudly and the class turned around to look at him.

"Sorry."

The professor eyed him for a while but continued, now talking about the first time he had the privilege of looking through a microscope. Fun times.

_**You got me in trouble for laughing. –Kurt**_

_**Sorry. But not really ;-) –Blaine **_

_**Jerk. –Kurt**_

_**So do you think he's going to spend the night?-Blaine**_

_**I don't think I want him to, honestly. –Kurt**_

_**Why not? –Blaine**_

_**Because our relationship has slowly become just sex and I'm not sure I want that for any of my relationships. –Kurt**_

Blaine replied after a long while.

_**Me either. –Blaine**_

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the message.

_**Really? –Kurt**_

_**Really. It depends on if things end up how I hope they do, but I don't think I want that for myself either. Shocker right? –Blaine**_

He smiled. If Blaine was being genuine, that really changed things. But was he being genuine or being that same playboy with a new game plan? That was the question. Another text from Blaine ended their conversation.

_**Go back to class. I'll see you tonight if he lets me say hi to you without raging at me. –Blaine**_

_**Don't worry about him. TTYL, Blaine. And thanks for the gift that I'm still very mad at you about. –Kurt**_

_**Anything for you though, gorgeous. –Blaine**_

Kurt stared at the text for the longest until it was time to go to the next class. He wasn't sure what was happening to life as he knew it, but he tried not to think too hard. Tonight would be here before he knew it and he'd be able to think more clearly and get answers to all the questions he had.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Did you like it? Thanks for reading and reviewing. admiller just updated Can't Take My Eyes Off You, so if you'll excuse me..._

_:)_


	7. Chapter 6

**Roommates**

_A/N: Thank you so much for alerting guys. Seriously, I wasn't totally sure about this fic when I posted it but now I have all these ideas and wow.. just thanks. The kind words have encouraged me greatly._

_Enjoy the new chapter, and less than three._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Kurt traipsed into the apartment building a little after 8 in the evening. The door man gave him a friendly wave and he reciprocated before tiredly rubbing at his eyes and walking over to the elevator.

Once he arrived to the seventh floor, Kurt made his way to apartment 717 and pulled out his keys. Inside, he heard the voice of Rachel and another guy that wasn't Blaine. Throughout the first Five days of them living together, Rachel never had people over- she only went out, so Kurt found it a little strange as he unlocked the door.

When the NYU student stepped into his apartment, he saw the person with the unfamiliar voice, a guy in his twenties with dark hair and tanned chiseled features seated at the kitchen island; across from him an indifferent Rachel and closely next to her a visually aggravated Blaine. The older guy turned around with a smile to Kurt, who was closing the door behind himself.

"Hello everyone," Kurt announced as he approached the three in the kitchen. Blaine perked up a little when he saw Kurt had arrived home but he still didn't look too pleased with his evening.

Rachel said hello and the gentleman stood to introduce himself.

"You must be my younger siblings' roommate Kurt. My name is Cooper. It's a pleasure to meet you." he extended his hand and Kurt took it with a friendly handshake.

"Yes, that's me," he said with a smile. He looked to Blaine who was staring at some paperwork in front of him, Rachel watching him curiously. "It's nice to meet you as well. I'll give you guys some space."

Cooper smiled gratefully and retook his seat at the table with his younger brother and sister. Kurt walked back to his room in attempt to let the group finish whatever they were doing, and Blaine glanced up sadly to watch him go.

"So little bro, sign here and initial there."

….

When Kurt arrived in his room, he wondered what was going on out there that had his friend looking so down. Even Rachel who was usually cheery and annoying 24/7 seemed to be buzzed as well. Kurt always thought that Rachel was the oldest of the pair but apparently they were a trio. It helped Kurt to realize just how little he knew about his friend Blaine. While they spoke a lot since the days they became roommates, it was mostly Blaine trying to find out about Kurt. He'd rarely let anything about himself spill.

Kurt placed his Saks bag next to his bed and took off all his outerwear. It had stopped snowing sometime while he was in class, but the weather was still pretty cold. He wanted nothing more than to hop in a real hot shower before bed, but of course he was expecting Charles to come tonight and the lord only knew where that conversation would head. After that he wanted to talk to Blaine a little about what happened between them on the train, and why it couldn't happen again until he wasn't in a relationship, if that would ever come to be.

It upset the sophomore a little that his boyfriend hadn't been there when he got home. To be honest, Kurt wanted him to be there so they could speak and he could leave. It wasn't as harsh as it sounded; he had another day of work in the morning and class at night, and Charles had classes the next day too. It wasn't his intention to stay up all night dealing with something as simple as the situation was between himself and Charles.

Kurt tried calling the boy but of course it went straight to voicemail. He rolled his eyes because everything always ran on Charles time, damn anybody else's needs. He decided to shoot a text to Helen to see if they were together.

_Hey, are you with Charlie? He said he'd stop by tonight but he's not here. –Kurt_

He placed his phone down next to him on the bed and began undoing his shoe laces. It wasn't long before his roomie had responded.

**Hey Kurt, he's with me and Tina. We're at the bar on Bleecker Street. Be there after this next round. –Helen**

The sophomore rolled his blue eyes at this. Having to deal with a drunk boyfriend was not what he envisioned for the evening. Apparently, it somehow worked its way onto his busy schedule.

_Knock. Knock. _

Kurt placed his shoes aside and announced for the person to come in. The door knob slowly turned and a tired looking Blaine entered his bedroom with a slight smile. Sadly, it wasn't a happy smile, and Kurt found himself bothered by it for some reason.

"Hey," the curly haired teen said.

"Hi." Kurt answered. "Is everything okay?"

Blaine closed the door behind him and leant back against it. "Yes. Just family issues getting to me. I missed you."

Kurt looked and observed the boy curiously. His eyes were a little red –totally different from the clear he saw in them earlier. His polo shirt was wrinkled and his eyebrows seemed to be furrowed up as he thought about something.

"Can we talk about it? I mean I did need to talk to you anyway. You know... about how you can have Linda Berry as a mother and not brag about it." Kurt said in a joking accusatory way, but his roomie didn't smile as he made his way over to the bed and took a seat next to the other teen.

"Hunter Anderson is my father and I couldn't give a squat about that either." Blaine said in a bored tone, yawning a while afterwards. Kurt's jaw basically dropped in shock.

"The Hunter that owns most of Pennsylvania?"

Blaine smirked at how taken aback by all of this that Kurt was. He didn't tell but a few people, but everyone basically has the same reaction to the news. "That's the one."

"Wow," Kurt responded, giving Blaine a strange look. The boy sat next to him with his head in his hands looking defeated.

"Forgive me Blaine if I don't understand what the issue is exactly..."

"Tell me three things that you love about your dad and stepmother... Carole right?"

Kurt nodded.

"The first three things that come to mind." Blaine added.

Although Kurt found the request a little strange, he abided. When Blaine did things like this he always did so to make a point.

"Well for one, they may not understand everything there is to understand about being a gay teen male, but they never once judged me for any of the decisions I've made."

Blaine looked down at his folded hands as he listened.

Kurt continued. "Another thing is they always put Finn and I first, even when we preferred they do something for themselves. You know, the whole me going to Dalton thing... they used their honeymoon money to pay for my tuition."

Blaine looked up after hearing this; his expression looked to be taken aback at learning the new information. Kurt wondered why, but he only finished up his answer.

"And a third is- maybe it applies more to my dad because it had been just the two of us for so long, but he fought so hard just so I could realize that I was normal like any other person. No matter how many times I had requested a sensible pair of heels for my birthday," Blaine laughed and shook his head at this, "dad didn't care or push me away. He loved me unconditionally."

The curly headed teen was quiet for a while after Kurt's answer. Kurt decided to get up and straighten out his room a bit, stopping in front of the mirror and shaking his head at how stressed out he looked. Definite no-no.

In the reflection, he could make out that Blaine's eyes were once again attached to his backside. No matter what happened, he could always rely on Blaine to find a way to undress him with those golden eyes.

"Stop looking at my ass."

Blaine smirked when he realized he had gotten caught, then collapsed back onto the sophomore's bed. He stared at the ceiling and began to think about everything Kurt had said about his parents.

"No, Blaine. I don't need gel on my Egyptian cotton. Besides," he said, turning around and walking over to where Blaine lay, "since when do you wear hair gel anyway? I liked it better before."

Blaine sat up and glanced over Kurt's body before the teen retook his spot next to him. He landed on Kurt's eyes and smiled. He liked the idea of the boy having a favorite look when it came to him. It made him feel… nice.

"I usually do when it's time for a haircut. It keeps the annoying strands out of my face until I can get to the barber."

Kurt smiled. "I could cut your hair. I did Finn's all the time."

Blaine looked at the carpeted floor with a small smile before he looked back up and caught eyes with his roomie. He stared at him for a few seconds and Kurt smiled back. "What?"

Blaine gave him the same look he had given him earlier before he leant in and connected their lips, that look of adoration, intrigue and desire. Kurt noticed it and quickly got up, starting to get his things ready for the shower.

"So why did you ask about my parents?" Kurt questioned while he pulled out a robe and bath towel.

Blaine watched him quietly for a while before answering. He acknowledged the fact that Kurt was in a relationship all though he didn't like it, and made a mental note to stop himself from trying to kiss him again until they both were ready.

"Well because everything you said, I've never experienced with neither my mother nor my father. So I just wanted you to know why I couldn't give a fuck who they are; rich or poor."

Kurt about faced and stared at the younger teen sadly. He wasn't expecting to hear any of that and it broke his heart a little.

Blaine laughed a little at the reaction his words garnered from his friend. "I don't need your sympathy, gorgeous. I... I don't know. I just really have no respect for them. They shipped Rachel and I off so young to live with my father's mom so that we wouldn't distract them I guess. I didn't understand why and I asked Rachel if they hated us," he smiled some more, rubbing at his head tiredly, "and Rachel had to do all of this explaining that a fourteen year old shouldn't have to explain to her younger brother. She ended up being strong for the both of us because me... I broke away. My own parents didn't want me, no one else would. My grandmother sure didn't. I just..." he trailed off and looked around the room. Kurt felt a tear trailing down his face from where he stood leaning against the door. "I wish I had a father like yours. I know the mistakes I made and the people I hurt along the way wouldn't have ever happened if I had someone like your dad or Carole around. Instead, my parents throw money at me every chance they get and call that a solution."

He gestured outside the room to where he had just been with Cooper and Rachel. Kurt wiped at his eyes. "I'm turning 18 soon. I get a shit load of money. I call it 'keep your mouth closed' money, because they know how I feel about them."

"Kurt, I really wish I had a relationship with my parents where I didn't have to feel like shit every time I see a mother with her son at the park or a father teaching his son how to ride a bike. To top it all off they don't even know I'm gay yet, or that I don't want to take over my dad's business because I'd rather be a surgeon and make a difference in this fucked up world." he laughed a little, "How fucking golden my life is."

Blaine heard Kurt release a shaky breath and he looked up at the beautiful boy that was opposite him. He quickly got up and went over to him, "Stop crying, Kurt... I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's" Kurt began as he shook his head. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that with your parents and... I wish things could've been different for you."

"It's not your fault." Blaine answered, wiping a tear away with the pad of his thumb. He felt the blue eyes across from him piercing through him but ignored it. "I don't want to see you crying."

Kurt smiled. "Sorry… but maybe things are better this way. You're the person you are because of it, right?"

Blaine never answered, he only continued to softly stroke Kurt's cheek with his thumb. Blaine didn't really like himself all that much, but he didn't tell Kurt this.

Kurt reached up and stilled the boy's hand with his own, placing his soft, smooth hands on top of Blaine's. The action made them catch eyes because of the electricity they both felt. Blaine stared back for a while before letting go and stepping back away from the older boy.

"Erm… Is Charles coming? We need to talk..."

Kurt snapped out of whatever world he was in, the world where he had forgotten that Charles had even existed and he and Blaine were the only ones that mattered, and nodded his head a few times. "Umm... yeah, he'll be here, eventually." He looked at Blaine with curious icy blue eyes. "What did you want to talk about?"

Blaine gestured towards the bed and Kurt nodded, leading the way for the both of them. They sat down and Kurt looked at Blaine expectantly.

"I just wanted to know where I stand."

Kurt looked over at him through his lashes, not sure how to answer him exactly. Blaine noticed his struggle and smirked a little.

"I mean do you want me to back off? Because it'll be hard but if you want to work things out with him… well then I will. I know that you love him."

Kurt considered everything he was being asked. They were good questions and he wasn't sure if he had the answers to them just yet.

"I, um... I really don't know where we stand right now. I don't even know where I am with Charles right now to be honest. It kills me that he's not putting the same amount of effort into this relationship but it also hurt that I was unfaithful..."

"We kissed for like ten seconds." Blaine said blankly.

Kurt smiled. "Ten seconds of cheating is cheating, Blaine. I want to tell him tonight—"

"Don't." Blaine said seriously, grabbing the boys hands in his own. "Don't do that. If he gets upset and tries to hurt you, Kurt, I swear..."

Kurt looked at him sadly. "Would you like it if someone did that to you?"

"I'm not a psychopath that starts throwing things when something doesn't go my way, Kurt. If I actually gave a damn about a person and they did that, yeah I'd be upset, but he and I are totally different. You know that better than anyone I imagine..."

Kurt shrugged. "You're right, but I'm telling him. I'm not a dishonest person and don't I want secrets in my relationships. And we'll see how much he loves me after I tell him..."

Blaine only looked back at him questioningly before accepting that the boy wouldn't change his mind. "Fine. But you talk to him out there, not in here okay? I need to make sure you're okay."

Kurt nodded his understanding. "Okay."

"And uh..." Blaine began his thought before trailing off and clearing his throat a bit, "I will be totally respectful of you two if you are able to work it out. Part of me hopes that we can be something one day of course but... I'm just thankful you came into my life... or I came into yours, whatever." Kurt smiled. The freshman continued.

"In these few days I learned a lot about myself and I can only thank you, gorgeous. I'm not promising I won't hit on you anymore, because the only thing running through my mind right now is that 'oh shit he's about to get in the shower and we can totally shower together to conserve water'."

Kurt slapped him playfully and Blaine smiled, happy that Kurt was no longer frowning.

"I guess we'll talk some more after he leaves then." the blue eyed boy suggested, smiling some more at his flirty friend and all his ridiculousness.

"Sounds like a plan."

"So... I'm going to shower now..."

"Is that an invitation?"

Kurt laughed, "Get out!"

Blaine laughed as well, not before leaning in and kissing the boy on the cheek. Kurt blushed at him and watched as his friend walked away.

"Thanks again, Kurt." he said as he reached the door.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being yourself." Blaine responded, smiling and turning out the door.

Kurt grinned as well before throwing his head into the pillows, stifling a loud scream and finally getting ready for the shower.

….

Kurt pulled his robe on after his shower and made his way out of the bathroom and down the hall to his room. He was so thankful for the half hour he spent under the hot water because it was therapeutic in a way. He took the time to think about what he would say to Charles and all the possible ways he could react. Charles could do what Blaine said and get angry, destroying their place, or he could accept that Kurt made a mistake and try to work past it. Kurt wasn't sure that it was a mistake in the sense of him wanting to kiss Blaine, but it was a mistake because he shouldn't have engaged in that with anyone else while he was with his boyfriend.

The major questions Kurt asked himself were 'am I happy?' and 'do I even want to try and fix this?'

He pondered each question carefully. If anyone asked him if he loved Charles he would say yes. They had been through a lot together, mostly Kurt supporting him and helping him with _his_ problems, but that didn't matter to him. That was what a good boyfriend did, right? But to answer the question was he happy… it was hard. He wasn't really, to be honest. Not anymore. He was emotionally drained. The past six months, especially recently after Charles had moved out, had been nothing but give, give, give on Kurt's part. He gave all of his time and affection, all of his focus to his boyfriend. Charles hadn't given much but strife. The dirty blonde did things to purposely aggravate him, he was sure of it. Besides cancelling on them for no reason at all, he'd get upset with Kurt over futile things, and instead of actually talking out their problems he would run to Helen and tell her everything. Charles knew how important communication was to Kurt, yet he only continued to distance himself as of late.

It was of no wonder why Kurt had so easily reciprocated that kiss with Blaine earlier. It wasn't out of spite, but because in the few days they had known each other, Blaine had made him feel things that Charles never had, and he could truly say that he was happy when he spent time with him.

The thought scared him. The thought of everything he knew to be his life being flipped upside down because this kid; this crazy, mysterious, attractive kid, with the tattoos and the ear piercings and the tongue piercings, the devilish smile and the sultry voice. It scared Kurt that even though he was once so sure of himself and what he wanted his future to be, one person could come along and make him question everything, and all in the span of a few days.

Kurt wanted to try with Charles though, if only to use the time to allow Blaine to be sure it was what he wanted. When they first spoke, Blaine himself was also sure of his future. He didn't want to be tied down—he only wanted to have fun. Kurt refused to be a mistake in his life; someone that Blaine saw that made him think twice about everything, only for him to decide that he was sure he wasn't ready yet. It wasn't that Kurt was afraid to be single or anything, but he didn't want to throw Charles away while Blaine decided because for some crazy reason, he believed that Charles could change for the better. He felt that Charles wasn't set in his ways, and he'd surprise everyone when he finally put all the stupidity and foolishness behind him.

When Kurt got to his bedroom, he found his boyfriend seated on his bed waiting for him, the Jimmy Choo's in his hands.

"Wow, Kurt. These must've cost you a pretty penny."

Kurt looked at him briefly before closing his bedroom door behind him. He remembered Blaine's warning, talk to Charles outside in the open rather than in the privacy of his room just in case the twenty year old decided to go on a rampage. Kurt couldn't tell if he'd been drinking or not just yet, so he made his next move carefully.

"Can you step out so I can get dressed?"

Charles looked at him oddly. After all the times they spent completely naked, rolling around on the very bed the dirty blonde sat on, he found the request strange.

"Step out? Why?"

Kurt decided that if Charles had drunk anything, he hadn't gotten himself _drunk_. He seemed alert and there was no slurring of words or anything of that nature. This was a good thing.

"The quicker I get dressed, the quicker we can talk. You did come to talk right? And nothing else?"

Charles gave a sneaky smile but nodded his head anyway.

"Good." Kurt answered. "The quicker we talk, the quicker you can get home and ready for your classes tomorrow."

Charles' face dropped a little at this, and Kurt really couldn't identify why it had. The boy's tanned face was indescribable, but he seemed to oblige and rose off of Kurt's bed to exit the room. Kurt proceeded to get into his night clothing and do his moisturizing routine before he could go out and join him.

….

Charles walked past Helen and Blaine arguing in the kitchen and made his way to the living room, sitting on the love seat rather than the couch that faced the television so he could see the two. Blaine had opted on wearing a shirt tonight, a tight red tank top, as he explained to Helen that he didn't see any beer and he wasn't yet of drinking age so he had no clue what she was speaking of. There was a Celtic cross donned with a crown tattooed on his bicep, and his arm flexed in all the right ways as his dramatically flailed his arms all around during his conversation with Helen.

_I might like living here again. _Charles said to himself with a smile.

By the time Helen finally gave up and huffed off towards her room in anger, Blaine had smirked and mumbled 'bitch' before turning back to whatever he was doing.

Charles threw his head back against the seat as he watched the younger boy work. He knew that Blaine knew he was there and had chosen to ignore him, so he decided to initiate a conversation.

"Blaine, right?" he said after he had clicked the off button to the televisions remote.

Blaine tensed a little at his voice but turned around to look at him. Charles was wearing a crooked smile as he slouched in his chair, staring at Blaine in a strange fashion.

"I'm sure you know my name." Blaine answered monotonously. Charles smiled but didn't respond, so the younger boy about faced and went back to prepping a salad like his sister kindly asked him to do. Cooper left when Kurt was in the shower and while he didn't mind his older brother too much, he still resented him for reasons that he ignored. He was a little happy when the man left, but then Charles showed up with Helen and his mood plummeted once more.

Charles remained silent for about a good three minutes before he went back to pestering the curly headed freshman. He decided he wasn't going to let the brat get to him like Helen had, because that's just what he wanted to do anyway. Instead, he intended on getting on Blaine's nerves instead.

"You need any help?"

"I'd appreciate it if you never acknowledged my existence. Seriously," Blaine turned to face him again, "like don't fucking speak to me at all."

Charles smirked a little before he got up and walked over to the kitchen. Blaine watched him intently, seconds away from grabbing a skillet and beating the shit out of him, but then neither of them would have Kurt, with Charles being comatose and Blaine being imprisoned. Because of this, he decided against that.

"I was just trying to be friendly, geez, kid." He said, eyes catching a glimpse of the outline of the boy's abdomen muscles showing through the tight undershirt he wore before he smiled. "We got off on the wrong foot the other day. I really want to start over…"

Blaine watched as he held out his hand. "Charles Birmingham."

"Blaine." he said, ignoring his outstretched hand and turning back around to what he was doing. Charles licked his lips as he looked him up and down. It wasn't what he was used to, but he could see the appeal. The whole tough guy thing Blaine had going on could work wonders during role play.

"So are you seeing somebody?"

Blaine scoffed and decided against finishing dinner like his sister had asked him. Instead, he went into the hallway leading to their rooms and banged on Rachel's door. Kurt had come out at that moment and asked if everything was okay, and Blaine only turned around to look at him before speaking.

"I hope you make the right decision." He said.

Rachel opened the door giving him a questioning look because of the banging, and Kurt watched the boy brush past his sister and into the room with a stunned look. She shrugged at him, whispering "It's been a long night." before she closed the door and went to check on him.

Kurt trekked in his designer slippers into the living room where Charles had just sat down. The older sophomore wore a smile as he turned to face his boyfriend that was coming towards him.

"Missed you."

Kurt smiled and sat down noticeably far from him. "Yeah. I missed you too. You wanted to talk so let's talk. I have some things to say as well."

Charles nodded. "Yes, I _needed_ to talk to you honestly. We've been through a lot together and there is a new chapter in my life that has embarked itself upon me. I know I behaved irrationally on Sunday, but you have to understand… I've been going through a lot."

Kurt heard it all before. There was always something that Charles was going through. Nobody else had any problems but him. "What is it this time?"

"Don't be like that, babe."

"I'm not being like anything, Charlie." Kurt began tiredly, "I just want you to say what you have to say because I have things to say too."

The dirty blonde smiled. "Listen, babe. I've made some decisions concerning my life and I need you to be okay with them and support me. You know I never have the support of my family and all I have is you and Helen, so please."

Kurt watched him expectantly. Charles mussed his medium length locks before continuing.

"I've decided to drop out of school."

"What?" Kurt asked incredulously. "That's a horrible fucking idea, Charlie! What are you going to do? Modeling isn't going to help you support yourself—"

"Why not?" his boyfriend quipped back.

Kurt stood up and threw his hands into his hair disbelievingly. "Why not? Do you know how many pretty faces there are in New York? People coming from everywhere for the opportunity to make it. You're 20 years-old. There are a lot of younger guys grabbing these jobs up—"

"Lower your voice." Charles warned, his face turning red. Kurt looked at him with crossed arms.

"Maybe you need to listen for once, and actually think about what you're doing to your life before you make rash decisions."

Charles shrugged. "It's too late. I already dropped my classes. Can you come sit here so we can talk?"

Blaine was laying on Rachel's bed trying to calm down a little, watching the girl work on her homework assignments. He couldn't hear over her mumbling formulas to herself so he decided he'd go out in the hall to make sure Kurt was alright.

Kurt sat on the arm of the couch instead and his boyfriend smirked at how stubborn he was being.

"I can't believe you sometimes. You just do things without even talking to me about it…"

"What am I supposed to talk to you about? Ultimately this is _my_ life."

"But you are now here telling me you need my support, right? So I'd like to think that this somehow plays into my life as well."

Blaine stepped into the hall and closed the door behind himself. He leant against the wall trying to see what he could hear.

"Well, yes, but you know what I mean babe. Anyway, don't worry about what I'll do for work or anything. I'll be fine. Money won't be an issue."

"What did your sister say?" Kurt questioned curiously. She'd probably be pissed about this, after opening up her and her fiancé's home at the drop of a dime for him to pull something like this.

Charles shook his head. "I haven't told her yet. It doesn't matter though, right? I mean since I don't go to school in Queens anymore I don't have to live in Queens anymore. I can move back in here with you and we can fix this."

Kurt's eyes went wide at this, something he hadn't even considered. Something he didn't even want.

Blaine smirked. _Just fucking great. _he thought before entering his sister's room again.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Do you think that Kurt will let him move back in? What do you think of Charles messing with Blaine? And about Blaine's story? Review please!_


	8. Chapter 7

**Roommates**

**__**_A/N: If I titled the chapters this one would be called 'Progress'. Enjoy & Review please!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Blaine turned the knob to his sister's bedroom door and made his way inside. He walked back to the spot he was in previously, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

His mind was racing at dangerous speeds with thoughts of Kurt… Kurt deciding that he wanted to work things out with his dumb ass boyfriend, Kurt saying yes to Charles' request to move back in, and Kurt telling Blaine that they wouldn't be able to spend time together anymore because his boyfriend thought it wasn't a good idea. Blaine noticed his hands were in fists as he slouched over his knees, his leg tapping repeatedly and doing a great job at annoying his older sister.

Rachel looked up from her notes at the boy at the head of her bed who was leaning on his lap with his head resting over closed fists. She watched as he tensed more and more with each second that past and began to get worried. Blaine had never been this affected when Cooper had come to NY to visit. Sure they weren't the closest of siblings with him but they pretty much forced themselves to get along with the oldest Anderson-Berry.

The last time their older brother came, he stopped in at their grandmother's house for a couple hours, got caught up, and left. Rachel went on with her day and Blaine went on with his, so this strange and very angry behavior from Blaine bothered her a bit.

Now, the youngest sibling lay in bed facing away from her, shoulders rigid and body uncomfortably straight. Rachel hated to see him like this. Blaine was pretty much all she had and while he had his issues, she always helped out however she could – that was when he let her in long enough to do so.

It was worth a shot right now, she thought.

The girl sat up on her bed with folded legs after she closed her books and put her things away. Blaine felt the bed shifting behind him but chose to ignore it; thoughts of Kurt and Charles making up outside the room plaguing his mind. Why did he even let himself fall for this guy anyway? Why trust anybody? He swore to himself he wouldn't, and once more let himself down.

"Blaine," Rachel called out as she nudged her brother's leg.

"What?" he answered shortly. Blaine still hadn't looked up since he entered the room again.

Rachel frowned because once again as her brother had so often done, Blaine was remaining reserved and sheltered in his little bubble, closing the world out. No matter how many times they had talked about this... how many times she'd tell him it wouldn't solve anything by holding it in, he only continued to do so. Rachel's biggest fear was that Blaine would hold it all in until he couldn't any more, and then he'd break down from the weight of it all. Nobody should have to carry a weight so heavy.

"Talk to me." she pleaded.

Blaine only ignored her.

They stayed like this for a few minutes before the girl decided enough was enough. She got up off her bed and went over to him, nudging him over lightly so that she had space to sit and staring deep into his hazel eyes.

"You need to talk to me, Blaine. I'm not having this anymore. You always come in here in the middle of your hissy fits, pouting and not saying anything to me. Am I not good enough to talk to? I'm your sister for goodness sakes, Blaine."

The freshman removed his eyes from his sister's gaze and stared up at the ceiling. He could feel her steadily watching him, most likely waiting for some sort of breakthrough where he'd spill his heart out, but he operated best he dealt with things on his own. It'd been five years of operating this way and he had managed this long.

Rachel rolled her eyes and got up once again, deciding to get on with her night. "Have it your way baby bro. I'm going to get in the shower."

Blaine glanced up at her as the brunette began to gather all the items she needed. She looked extremely tired and defeated. She looked like she was minutes away from giving up. While Blaine was having one of his moments where he didn't want to discuss anything with anyone, he really didn't want his sister to give up on him too. Who would he have then? Absolutely nobody.

"You're going to judge me." he stated monotonously. Rachel was halfway out the door when he spoke, but quickly stopped at the sound of his voice.

"Why would I judge you, Blaine? I'm not going to, I promise. We're all each other has right now and I just want to build our relationship going forward. In order to do that you need to talk to me and I need to understand that you need help along the way. I'm willing to do that if you are."

Blaine sat up on the bed after staring at his sister for a few moments. He truly loved Rachel and who she was in his life... basically the only person who stuck with him through thick and thin. It didn't matter how often he screwed up _or_ the level of screw up, she was there. Of course they got on each other's nerves along the way, but none of that mattered because they'd always be fine at the end of the day.

"Now," Rachel continued as she leant against her bedroom door, "does this have anything to do with Cooper? Because he was just delivering the paperwork for mom and dad. You shouldn't kill the messenger."

"It's not that." Blaine responded, ruffling his hair slightly. "It has nothing to do with any of them."

"Well?" she asked, trying to garner any sort of explanation to her brother's bothered attitude.

"Can I sleep on it? Talk in the morning when I walk you to your campus? I just..." he paused to gather his words for a moment while Rachel searched his face, "I just need to compose myself, think it all over."

Rachel nodded lightly, still observing her brother's behavior to make sure he was truly okay and he could make it until the morning without running out and getting himself into trouble.

"You know I don't want you going to sleep stressed out. Bad dreams and all."

"I'll be fine, Rach. I really need to relax and we'll talk in the morning. Just remember you promised not to judge me."

The girl nodded. She wondered what was on her brother's mind and while with anyone else; with any other of her friends, she'd push and push until she got the answer she wanted. With Blaine, she was careful and delicate and respected his wishes. In many ways, he was still the fragile little 12 year old that arrived in NYC with her all those years ago. While he had grown in many ways, it didn't stop the fact that he hadn't in others, so she made sure to keep all of these things in mind.

"I promised I wouldn't judge you and I'm keeping that promise. I'm going to get in the shower and you rest in the meantime."

Blaine nodded as he watched her leave the room and close the door quietly behind herself. As she did this, he could hear words being shared between the couple in the living room but what was being said wasn't clear.

His heart felt a little constricted in his chest as the thoughts from earlier came back.

The hazel eyed teen lay back down on his sister's bed and buried his face into the pillows. It was going to be fun living here with those two. The worse part about the whole situation was he had no one to blame but himself if things turned out to work in Charles favor. He was the one who messed around with Kurt, bringing him into a situation he hadn't asked for. It was him that allowed himself to fall for the coiffed boy's smile and sexy demeanor. He was the one that wasn't satisfied at simply sharing living space, but needed to go and befriend him, allowing Kurt to fill his mind at basically all times of the day. He initiated everything knowing that Kurt was involved with somebody, and he kissed Kurt knowing that he'd love it; the way Kurt tasted and felt, the sound he made when he breathed into it, the feeling of Kurt almost melting into it before he realized what they had gotten themselves into was totally wrong. He forced both of them into that predicament and if Charles came out on top it was nobody's problem but his own. Kurt had the right to choose him.

That didn't make any of this any less hard.

...

"No."

"No?"

"No." Kurt stated clearly. "You can't move back in."

Charles let out a soft laugh from where he sat on the couch. Kurt remained on the further side near all the rooms, sitting on the arm of the sofa and staring at his boyfriend with much disdain. Apparently all of this was a joke to him, as usual.

"Excuse me?" the older asked with an amused tone. Charles almost couldn't believe his ears. There was no way Kurt was being serious with him. It was a little early for an April Fool's joke with Christmas around the corner and all.

Kurt took a deep breath as he shook his head in disgust. There were probably no words to describe the anger he felt in this exact moment, looking at Charles taking him for a joke after everything he had done for him. There may've been words, but they were highly inappropriate.

"You know, Charlie," the blue eyed boy began, irritation streaming throughout his voice, "I didn't realize just how unhappy I was until we sat down to start this conversation." The smirk on Charles' face disappeared completely at this. Kurt noticed it and felt some strange sense of accomplishment as he continued. "You must really think I am a pathetic pushover because that's exactly what it seems like."

"You don't know how I feel." Charles stated plainly, a hint of anger laced into the words.

"I don't?" Kurt asked incredulously. Now he was the one to smile, "I think I do. You come here to 'talk' after however many days and now tell me you dropped your classes and plan to move back in with me jobless? I'm just supposed to throw a fucking welcome home party and kiss your feet?"

The heat was practically visible as it came off of the dirty blonde's tanned face.

Kurt was upset too, though. He decided he wasn't going to take anymore bullshit at the hands of this man. Just because he had been nice and understanding, and stupidly in love didn't mean that he needed to be taken advantage of. Kurt worked hard to maintain everything he had in NY. He wanted to prove to not only himself that he could make it in the Big Apple but to his parents too, and all the jackasses that tried to hold him back in McKinley High. Now here was this person who supposedly loved him back standing in the way of that.

"I can't believe how you're overreacting right now Kurt. God... you say you want to see me more and now the chance is right in your lap and it still isn't good enough for you. What the fuck do you want from me? No matter how hard I try it's not good enough for you."

Kurt full out laughed now, unable to believe the words coming from his boyfriend's mouth.

The sound of a door closing behind him made him turn around briefly and he saw Rachel heading towards the bathroom. Blaine was probably still in there. That's the real person he wanted to be with right now… doing what they did every night, whether it was joking around and watching television or sharing long winded conversations. It didn't matter what they did, he felt more at home with Blaine than he had with Charles in a really long time, if ever.

Blaine told him to make the right decision before the curly haired teen made his way into his sister's room. That was exactly what the boy intended to do. And he had never been more sure of a decision than he had been right now.

Charles looked at him expectantly. Kurt could tell how angry he was as the rage coursed through the older man's veins at the sight of the other sophomore laughing at his words. The conversations had never went this way because he always had control. Not having control was something Charles wasn't too fond of. Kurt finally spoke and gave a response after what seemed like hours to the boy with the brown eyes.

"I want you to stop asking the world of me and learn how to participate in a healthy relationship. What's the last thing you've done for me?" he questioned sadly, but willed himself not to let any tears fall, "Honestly? I swear I'm always there when you need me... but I ask you to take one damn day to spend time and I'm being clingy and annoying and not letting you breathe. That's what you tell Helen right?"

Charles appeared to be caught off guard. His face dropped from aggravation to defense. He couldn't believe Helen told Kurt the things that he had told her in confidence.

"That's not true," he lied. Kurt knew better anyway. "I've been busy."

'I've been busy.' That was always the lame excuse Kurt received from his boyfriend. Always. Those three words that didn't explain anything, that didn't make any of the hurt go away.

Kurt exhaled and ran his hand across his face tiredly. Was any of this even worth it?

"With what Charles? What have you been busy with?"

"Life! Shit Kurt!"

Kurt smiled at this answer. Another lame answer. This guy was always full of surprises.

"You know what?" he began in a calm tone, "I've been busy with _life _too, as has the rest of the world. You aren't the only one that's been going through rough times, believe it or not. The earth does not revolve around you every 365 days, Charles. But since your life is so freaking difficult that you feel the need to remind me every minute, maybe you need to take some time to get yourself together."

"What are you saying, Kurt?" Charles questioned, his eyebrows lifting up into a slants. There was no way this conversation was going where he thought it was. There was no way that Kurt was doing this when he came over here with the intentions of giving the boy what he had been asking for all this time.

Kurt turned his body to face the older man and made sure that he was as succinct and concise as possible. "You need a break. Get your _precious_ life together."

Charles' face turned red as he looked back at Kurt with some unnamed emotion, a face that Kurt was sure he had never seen from the man before. That didn't stop him from standing up for himself. He stood up to the bullies back then in Lima and he'd stand up to this one as well.

"I need a break too, Charlie. So we should call this whole thing off... I'm calling it off."

Charles had done something totally unexpected when he began to laugh. His muscular chest heaved up and down and he looked slightly at peace for a moment before he stood up and walked over to Kurt.

Kurt stood up as well, walking backwards away from the man but keeping his gaze. He bumped into the wall in front of the hallway leading to the where the bedrooms were. The floor lamp next to him shook a little bit as he made a thud against the wall.

"You're not breaking up with me." the brown eyed man stated clearly. He didn't sound angry or upset as he had previously throughout their conversation, only calm and clear.

Kurt swallowed absolutely nothing as he felt a lump growing in his throat. The look in Charles' eyes scared him to be honest, but it didn't stop him from standing up for himself. "This is over." he replied, his voice breaking slightly. "I'm finished."

Charles grabbed him tightly around his right arm and the force made Kurt yelp out in pain a little as he squirmed to get away. He could feel the skin bruising when Charles only gripped him tighter.

"Kurt," he started once more, voice with the same level of calm and quiet as it was previously, "I'm not letting you do this to us."

"Let go." the boy responded with clenched teeth.

"We're going to your room."

"No Charles. I will scream if you don't let me go." Kurt warned, trying to break himself free once more. The action angered Charles and he squeezed him tighter, so tight that Kurt bit his lip to help bare the pain.

Charles began to smile watching his _boyfriend _squirm to get free but failing time and time again. "That's the point, baby. I _love _making you scream."

His other hand made its way to Kurt's hip and held him against the wall tightly. Kurt dislodged his free arm from where Charles was pinning it behind his body against the wall and slapped him hard across the face. The sound thundered throughout the living room and Charles stumbled back a bit, utterly shocked that Kurt hit him.

The blue eyed sophomore tried to make his way to his room but Charles grabbed him quickly and threw him back to where he was previously, forcing him roughly against the wall. The floor lamp wobbled a while before it finally hit the ground, glass shattering when it hit the table holding a vase along the way.

Blaine was in his sister's bed holding a short text conversation with his ex, Jessica, when he heard the noise. He quickly abandoned his phone and ran out to the hallway, throwing Rachel's door back roughly to make sure the sound wasn't what he feared it was. Helen rudely pushed past him once he stepped into the hall to go see what the commotion was as well, the action almost distracting Blaine from what he was supposed to be doing because he wanted to throw a million and one expletives her way. Instead, he followed her to the living room where he saw an image that broke his heart.

The dolphin decorated vase that Kurt's friend 'Brittany', he remembered, had got him for his birthday was shattered on the floor next to the ugly floor lamp he hated so much. Kurt was frozen against the wall, a look of fear painted on his perfectly pale face and his body immobilized in terror as Charles stood in front of him, his eyes distant and his breaths coming out uneven. He had a red hand mark on his face as he looked down at Kurt disgustedly and enraged.

Helen stepped forward to ask what happened but before she could get the words out, Kurt let out a very clear 'fuck you' to the man he once thought the world of. He brushed past both Helen and Blaine and went to his room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Blaine's heart dropped at the scene. He thought something like this happening would make him happy because the door was wide open for the two of them, but it hurt more than anything. All he wanted to do was be there for Kurt and give him everything he needed. It had to hurt and Blaine never wanted Kurt to hurt, ever.

Charles took a step forward to follow behind his ex but Blaine blocked the path, staring him up and down.

"You even think about going anywhere near that bedroom and I swear it'll be your last thought."

Charles shook his head in anger, looking away to Helen briefly before returning his gaze to the shorter boy in front of him. "I'm supposed to be afraid of you little man?" he asked, his eyes running up and down Blaine's body in a very suggestive way. Blaine almost attacked him right there but decided he needed to be with Kurt right now instead. He would be there no matter what.

"Stay the fuck away from him." Blaine demanded in a clear voice before he retreated down the hallway and over to his friend's room.

Charles watched as Blaine knocked on his ex-boyfriend's door a couple times, waiting to see if it would open. He didn't get his answer though because Helen was dragging him away and over to the couch. She'd probably have a little fit of her own because of what her best friend had done but he couldn't bring himself to care. There was no way he was through with Kurt. Not like this. It would end on his terms.

Blaine knocked a couple more times, begging for his friend to open the door and let him in. He didn't want Kurt in there alone, especially since he didn't know what had happened. Kurt needed someone right now and Blaine wanted that someone to be him. He wanted it to be him for many more nights if that was possible.

"Kurt, open up..." _a few more knocks, _"C'mon just... just talk to me." _knock, knock, _"Please..."

The door opened slowly and Kurt desperately pulled Blaine into his room and into a needy hug. The shorter teen quickly reciprocated, holding the slender sophomore against him and rubbing his back softly as the boy cried into his shoulder. He kicked the door closed with one foot as he continued to hold his friend close, reaching back with one hand to turn the lock and guiding them over to Kurt's bed.

Kurt toyed with a few curly strands at the nape of Blaine's neck as he let soft whimpers out into his strong shoulders. The freshman lifted Kurt up and onto his bed before placing a soft kiss to the boy's forehead.

"Shhh... it's alright, Kurt. I'm here. Just talk to me, gorgeous."

Kurt tried to compose himself a little as Blaine lay next to him, taking the back of his fingers and wiping the tears away. He leant against the hazel eyed teen's chest and Blaine wasted no time wrapping his arms around him.

"Just hold me, please." Kurt requested. Blaine did just that for the rest of the night until he heard the soft whimpers turn into even breaths as the boy slept in his arms. He himself remained up for another half hour, praying that the dirty blonde had gone by the time they got up in the morning because if not he wouldn't be able to keep his fist to himself. There was no way Charles wasn't going to pay for this and Blaine wanted to make sure it was at his hands. His anger died down a bit as Kurt moved closer and closer into him as he slept, and he decided to direct his thoughts at how perfect it felt having the delicate boy in his arms instead of on that jackass that pushed him there in the first place.

Kurt was beautiful. Kurt deserved more. Kurt was going to get more even if Blaine had to go to the end of the earth to give it to him. It didn't matter. Kurt deserved it.

...

"You can stay for the night Charles but I don't know what else to tell you. Things could've been handled so differently but now no one is going to be comfortable sharing living space with you."

Helen sat on the couch, still a little tipsy from the bar, staring at her best friend. He looked as if somebody murdered his kittens the way he drooped into his seat with his head in his hands, mumbling to himself about it not being real or something of that nature. She waited a few minutes for him to respond, maybe to see if he actually wanted to stay or if he'd go home for the night, but it was rather late and she wanted him safe.

When she stood up to go get him a blanket, the twenty year-old finally spoke.

"Fuck all of this. Fuck him. That stupid little prick."

Helen shook her head. "You don't mean that, Charlie. You're upset. And you should really be thinking about how he must feel right now instead of being so immature."

Charles sat up against the sofa with a shrug. "He was predictable in bed anyway. Now I don't have to sneak around to switch it up. He did me a favor."

The blond stood stationary for a moment. Had her best friend really been going behind Kurt's back? He wouldn't do anything to hurt him, she was sure of it. He must've been very upset from whatever happened.

"I'm going to get you some covers and a pillow."

...

At a quarter after three, Kurt started to stir a little. His arm was in a lot of pain from Charles manhandling him and he had a slight headache focused on the back just above his neck. Despite these things, Kurt felt incredibly warm and safe as he slept and now that he was beginning to wake up a little. He could smell the Burberry scented fragrance that a certain bad boy he knew always wore and his lips curled up into a shy smile once realization hit that Blaine was holding him.

He tried not to stir too much as to wake him but Blaine had already been up and sharing a little text conversation with his sister Rachel. He decided he'd tell her what was going on so she wouldn't be awkwardly out the loop when she got up in the morning, and then the conversation evolved into this:

_**So is he OK? -Rachel **_

_Yes. He's asleep. -Blaine_

_**I always knew Charles was a jerk. Hopefully Kurt sees that now. Someone that emotionally unstable does not need to be around this apartment. -Rachel **_

_I think what I'm about to say is going to make you upset but you promised not to judge me, remember? I actually want you to support me. -Blaine_

_**What did you do now Blaine? -Rachel**_

_Nothing. Well nothing bad. There's this guy... -Blaine _

_I kind of like him a lot. Like nothing I've ever felt before -Blaine_

_**Something is telling me it's Kurt for some strange reason but I know it isn't because I begged you to leave him alone and I'm sure that you respected my wish so continue. -Rachel**_

_... -Blaine_

_**What? -Rachel**_

_It's Kurt and I know I said I would leave him alone but you know all of those were lies.-Blaine _

_Remember you said you wouldn't judge me. -Blaine_

_I can't explain what happened exactly but now I know I don't want to be without him. -Blaine _

_Say something. - Blaine_

_**I promised I wouldn't judge so I'm just going to stay quiet. -Rachel **_

_Rachel, seriously? C'mon -Blaine_

_**Does he know? -Rachel **_

_Well yeah. I kind of kissed him earlier and he didn't protest. -Blaine_

_Rachel please speak. - Blaine_

_**What happens if you two get into an argument and you throw one of your little temper tantrums and want to leave? All the time you're spending with him now is great but what happens if you have a disagreement? You can only go but so far across the hall. This could end up bad living with your boyfriend this soon. -Rachel**_

_IDK. Not a concern of mine right now. We aren't together Rachel I'm just trying to be a good friend and be here because he really needs a shoulder right now. -Blaine_

_**That's just something to think about. -Rachel **_

_**I love you. You know I do. Kurt's a good guy and I don't want him hurt or you hurt or anyone hurt so just think about what you're doing before you go any further. -Rachel **_

_Yeah. - Blaine_

Blaine noticed the boy slowly tossing in his arms and he placed his phone beside him on the bed. Kurt let out a breath sigh followed by a weak stretch of the limbs when he realized Blaine was already up.

"Hi," the blue eyed teen softly spoke.

"Hey," Blaine responded. His voice was still a little thick from his anger earlier and Kurt didn't fail to notice as he nestled closer to the freshman's warmth.

"I hope I didn't wake you," he said, to which Blaine quickly shook his head in the negative.

"You didn't. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore still and I have a headache but besides that I am fine. I'm free and that's enough to make me want to throw a party."

Kurt wore a lazy smile as he spoke but even in the low lit room Blaine could see just how different Kurt looked post argument with Charles. It was as if the weight of the world was removed from his shoulders and he was given a massage by heavenly angels. It was enough to make Blaine smile himself for a moment but then what Kurt had said snapped back into his mind.

"Sore? Why are you sore?" he asked, his hands tightening around Kurt even more so.

Kurt sighed before giving his response. He knew it'd make his friend fly off the wall. "Charles... he hurt me. When I told him it was over he told me it wasn't and started to squeeze my arm and I… I never saw him like that."

Blaine sat up on the bed and reached over Kurt to turn on his bedside reading lamp. "Let me see."

"It's nothing, Blaine, I'm fine."

"Kurt," the younger warned, his voice was even thicker with hatred now, "you haven't even looked at your arm have you? I need to see how bad it is."

Kurt stared into the golden eyes above him and gave a little nod. "Okay."

Blaine sat to the side as Kurt began to undo his pajama shirt's buttons one by one. His arm was seriously sore that even doing this bothered him a bit, but he persevered until the very last one. Blaine helped him to pull the shirt down and over his shoulders and Kurt smiled because in any other situation Blaine would be loving this, but instead his face was rigid, his jaws were locked and he looked as if he never learned how to smile to begin with. The face his friend was wearing really scared him.

Once Kurt got his arm out of the sleeves, both teens looked down to see the finger sized bruises that peppered the sophomores arms and Blaine's heart broke at once. He looked at Kurt who stared down at his arm almost looking indifferent and it really bothered him.

"Why didn't you call for me?"

Kurt glanced up at him very much confused. That was until he saw the hurt look in his friend's face that was mixed with sincerity and something almost undefinable. It scared him because Blaine was serious, and it showed him that this kid would do just about anything for him.

"I-I have to fight my own battles, Blaine. I appreciate you being here for me now… but I can't expect you to come in and save me from something I should've ended a long time ago."

"You're saving me from a few of my demons, Kurt." Blaine said simply. "I can do the same for you."

Kurt watched as he got off the bed and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

"Icepack."

Blaine reached into the deep freezer and quickly located the blue icepack he brought from his place in Brooklyn. He moved around the dark kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water before heading to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom for ibuprofen. Charles watched him enter the kitchen and leave not long after as he lay on the couch of the dark living room; pale moonlight and lights from neighboring apartments the only source of light at all. He hadn't been asleep yet, just patiently waiting for Blaine to go back to his own room so they could maybe ... _talk. _But Blaine remained with Kurt and he remained staring at the ceiling.

Kurt tossed the pills back and took a long sip of the water that Blaine gave him. He winced a little when the icepack graced his skin, though Blaine only held it lightly against the purple splotches. He instructed Kurt to take over so that he could get him a t-shirt to put on. It was a little chilly in the room and the last thing he needed was to get sick on top of everything else.

Kurt got dressed and Blaine turned off the lamp, reclaiming his spot on the bed and motioning for his friend to join him. Kurt smiled as he eased his way over to the younger teen. Blaine placed one hand on the small of Kurt's curvy back and the other held the icepack against him. They both sighed into each other as a sort of serenity filled the atmosphere.

A kiss on the forehead from Blaine made the sophomore color slightly as he traced the wording of his chest tattoo with his index finger.

Blaine continued to ice the boy's injured arm while simultaneously rubbing along his lower back, trying his best to focus on Kurt being fine and not how Kurt got like this in the first place. He didn't know he'd be this upset over anyone or even this protective but after last night he made it his responsibility to make sure no one put such a look of horror on the boy's beautiful face again.

"I'm proud of you." Blaine said into Kurt's ear softly.

Kurt lay against Blaine's chest like the freshman was a pillow thinking about the statement that was just voiced. "Why?"

"You don't let him or anyone else run your life."

Kurt shrugged, steadily tracing along the part of Blaine's tattoo that wasn't hidden by the red wife beater he wore.

Blaine smiled at how apparently unmoved the sophomore was by what he said. That's just how strong Kurt was. Being strong was his way of life.

"I look up to you, you know."

Kurt laughed lightly at his words. "Why would you do something like that?"

"You're stronger than I ever have been. You're an independent thinker who doesn't need to see what someone else is doing to make a decision for yourself. Everything you have, you've worked for, and hard at that."

Kurt glanced up to see the sincere look on Blaine's face and shook his head a little.

"You're a lot stronger than you think."

...

When Blaine walked into the living room that morning ready to leave for classes, he was caught off guard by a relaxed looking Charles sitting on the couch flipping through channels. He didn't acknowledge that Blaine had even entered the room.

Blaine knew that his sister and Kurt would be walking out of their rooms at any minute and he wanted neither one of them near the older man. He knew that if Charles even looked at either of them funny he'd be going to jail instead of math class.

As Blaine was about to kick him out, probably more literally than figuratively, the brown eyed model spoke.

"Have fun fucking my leftovers?"

Blaine tensed up as he stood near the island in the kitchen. "Excuse me?"

"Trust me," Charles stated in a bored tone, "I had him for a year now. It gets old after a while. I could keep you coming back for more though."

Rachel came out of her room with her bag thrown over her shoulder the exact moment Blaine darted across the room and rammed his fist across the side of Charles face. The boy stumbled back and onto the floor from the impact and Blaine looked as if he was about to hop over the couch and finished what he started until his sister screamed for him to stop.

"Blaine!" she shouted, rushing over to pull him back.

Kurt ran out of his room frantically and stopped at the sight of Charles. He honestly didn't think he'd still be there when he woke up, but apparently Helen thought it was a fantastic idea to have him stay.

Charles lip was busted open with a little bruise forming on his cheek but he smiled anyway. He smiled from Blaine to Rachel and finally over to Kurt, getting up off the floor and grabbing his coat to leave.

"This isn't over baby."

Rachel held Blaine back by the jacket as the oldest person present exited the apartment. The freshman held his hand and flexed it open and closed trying to relieve himself of the pain that shot through his hand each time he did it. He looked up and saw Kurt standing at the entrance of the hallway look both scared and confused.

"Sorry, he asked for it."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "What the hell happened?"

Blaine pulled back away from her grasp to grab his North Face back pack and put it on. "He said some things that rubbed me the wrong way." after a pause he faced Kurt again. "He turned his keys into the landlord right?"

Kurt nodded in the affirmative. "Yes, he did."

"And Helen didn't give him a spare one? Because if he gets in here and fucks with you I swear to god-"

"I doubt she'd do that, Blaine." Kurt reassured him. Blaine's whole body was tense at the thought and Kurt could tell just how serious he was.

Blaine relaxed a little bit, turning away from them both and running his hands through his gel free hair. It was in this moment that Rachel could see how invested in Kurt her brother really was. It was new having him care for someone other than himself. New, but nice.

"You two ready?" she asked. Blaine nodded and Kurt excused himself to grab his bag and wallet.

...

"So Cooper said he'd call you today."

"I don't care."

Kurt and Rachel both frowned as the three made their way towards the NYU campus. The brunette stood between both boys, Kurt to her left and Blaine to her right. She could tell by the look on her fellow sophomore's face that he knew Blaine's feelings toward their family as well.

"Are you going to Pennsylvania with me over Christmas break? It'd suck not having you there..."

Blaine listened to his sister's plea but still wanted nothing more than to stay as far away from their parents as possible. That was what they wanted in the first place, the whole reason they sent them off to NY to begin with. He felt that he was only granting them their wishes.

"Probably not. I think I'm just going to stay here."

Rachel's face dropped drastically at the news and Kurt couldn't help but feel bad for her. It seemed as if she wanted to fix things with her parents. She probably missed them more than she led on for Blaine's benefit, but he just didn't seem to have any interest. Kurt spoke for what was the first time since they left their apartment building.

"How long are you going Rachel?"

"Only a few days," she answered indifferently.

Kurt nodded, biting his lip before he voiced his opinion on the matter. It wasn't his intention to come off like he was involving himself in their business, but he truly did care for the both of them in the difficult situation they were facing. He couldn't imagine where he'd be if his dad sent him off like that, but he knew it wouldn't be a good place. That's why he was sure to respect their feelings and remain empathetic as he spoke.

"Blaine, I think you should go too. If only for a few days. You never know how much it may help unless you try, right?"

"Why are you so far?" was all that the curly haired kid responded, looking past his sister to the perfectly coiffed roommate on her side. Rachel smirked but tried to remain out of the loop.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the boy but walked around both teens until he was on the right of Blaine, all three of them slowly walking towards the campuses.

Blaine gave him an adorable smile before he continued. "Are you going to Ohio?"

Kurt nodded as he tried his best not to blush at the way Blaine looked at him. "Yeah, from Christmas eve until the day after. Debra, one of my managers, wouldn't allow me any other days off besides the day after Christmas."

Blaine listened carefully as he considered something. "And you have the weekends off right?"

Kurt nodded, curious as to see where the younger boy was taking this.

"If you spend the weekend in Philly with us I'll go. I'll have you back in time for work the next day, and from there you can fly to Ohio."

Rachel's head shot up at this as she showed a luminous smile. "You should totally come! Our mom would love you to pieces."

Kurt looked at Blaine who was playfully rolling his eyes at that sentiment and his sister's enthusiasm. "I can't impose-" Kurt said before he was cut off.

"Come for me," Blaine said seriously. "I could use the support."

It was then that Kurt realized Blaine was most likely thinking about telling his parents everything; about him being gay, probably about him not having any respect for them, and the wanting to be a doctor thing among others. He nodded his head as realization crept upon him.

"Oooh..."

"Yeah," Blaine said shortly, looking ahead. Rachel reached out to hold his hand.

The hazel eyed teen continued, "It's my birthday weekend too and I don't want to be in a different state than you are when I wake up in the morning. Think of it as a really awesome gift you'd be giving me."

They all laughed a little and Kurt smiled at the thought. "Then I'll be there. But-"

Both Rachel and Blaine looked up at the ending expectantly.

"I would like it if you come to Lima with me. It doesn't have to be for Christmas but I would like my family too meet the awesome people I have as roomies."

Both siblings nodded with a smile.

They finally reached NYU and Blaine pulled his sister into a quick goodbye hug. She said 'see you later' to Kurt and was on her way.

The boys stood in front of the building shyly exchanging grins before Kurt finally got the heart to speak. There was a lot left unsaid between them, though.

"Well I have to get to work, so-"

"Yeah, yeah definitely," Blaine added, glancing away briefly. "I need to get to the Bronx. My professor is rather strict."

Kurt played with the strap of his bag as he smiled a little nervously. "So you take the bus right?"

Blaine confirmed. "Yepp. My train is always so crowded and forever delayed so I just stomach the traffic. This way I don't end up late."

"I hear you."

Blaine smiled at how ridiculous they were being, barely holding each other's gazes for a second without blushing and looking in the other direction. He decided to stop being so bashful and take control of the situation.

"Have a good day, gorgeous."

"You too." Kurt replied, staring back at his flirty roommate. "See you at home."

Blaine bit his lip a little before nodding. "Yeah," was what he mumbled before leaning in and placing a lingering kiss to the boy's cheek. Kurt stood perfectly still as Blaine's lips touched his skin, smiling because it made his body heat up in the cold December weather that nothing else ever had.

Blaine winked at him as he turned to leave, crossing the street and heading in the opposite direction. Kurt composed himself before happily strutting off, jogging down the steps that led into the subway and saying hello to a brand new chapter in his life.


	9. Chapter 8

**Roommates**

_A/N: I typed this at work, in between sending faxes, answering calls, and other exhilarating tasks... so if there are mistakes I'm really sorry._

_Think of this as the calm before storm. The next couple chapters will be pretty chill, fluffy, and other adjectives. Just Klaine hanging out before they head off the meet Blaine & Rachel's family. Hope you guys like it, and please continue to review :)_

_The one where Blaine trolled the hell out of everything..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Kurt gathered his notes neatly into a pile and placed them inside his textbook as his professor dismissed them until the next time they'd meet. Students began to stand and stretch their limbs for the first time since entering the room. It wasn't easy sitting in a class for almost three hours, even though their instructor did a good job of keeping focus with the conversations she often led, it was still almost three long hours.

As his peers began to tiredly traipse their way to the classroom's exit, linking with friends as they went, Kurt finally stood up to leave. He lifted his pea coat from where it was folded next to his seat and put both arms through the sleeves one after the other. A little wince formed on his face from the dull pain lingering as a result of the bruises Charles gave him, but he ignored it to button up his coat.

What he really needed to do after such a long day was shower and sleep. He'd been plagued all day by memories of the previous night and couldn't help but beat him self up over it.

_How could I be so stupid? Why did I think I was different?_

His co-worker Ashley noticed his usually star-studded performance wasn't on display at work. Kurt was very lack luster in what he did and always looked to be thinking of something far, far away. When she asked what had happened out of pure concern, the sophomore always shook his head and mumbled that he was okay.

Travelling to school after his shift didn't help distract him from things either. At first he found himself wishing that Blaine was there to keep him company like the previous day when they shared that small but very memorable kiss. Then he would chastise himself because he shouldn't be pining after Blaine to help him get over his situation. That wouldn't be fair to the curly haired teen because he really cared; well at least he pretended he did. Finally, Kurt's mind settled back to Charles and all the words he threw at him in anger. He didn't think they'd come to that a year ago when they were both so young and in love… nope. Not in a million years.

When Kurt finally reached the lobby of the building, he was yawning and cursing how tired he was. Being overly tired and stressed out like this never did his complexion any good. Oddly enough, he slept incredibly well in Blaine's arms, more so than he had alone or with Charles even. It was inexplicable to the blue eyed boy really, but Blaine had really been a source of comfort during the previous night; a safe haven.

They'd spent countless hours together since the siblings moved in, talking and teasing one another, laughing and just enjoying the others company. It was all so right, but so wrong at the same time. The complexities of the situation they were in—Blaine being a pretty obvious playboy and proud of it, and Kurt being in this relationship where it was evident to them both that he wasn't happy, no matter how much he tried to convince himself he was.

Despite those solid facts, Kurt liked Blaine. He guiltily, genuinely liked him.

One would think that with Blaine now being less of a whore and Kurt not being in a relationship with a man that physically abused him the previous night that things would be less complicated… or at least little easier of a situation to deal with. But it hadn't.

Not in Kurt's mind, at least.

The way he viewed it was Blaine probably had a brief lapse in judgment. Blaine knew how bad Kurt needed someone there, and he wanted to be that shoulder for his friend to lean on. Not so bad, right?

But what was worse was that Blaine had so much going on in his own life that he probably wanted to use his budding relationship with Kurt as an opportunity to understand how it felt to be loved by someone… someone that didn't care about what he had or what he'd done. Blaine knew Kurt was understanding and not judgmental in any way and that's what drew him closer to the coiffed boy.

It may've seemed legit, but things could go wrong and in life they sometimes did. If they were to both let themselves fall for each other this early, Kurt knew they both would lose out. Blaine needed time to deal with his personal life and make sure he knew what he wanted. Kurt needed to get past everything that happened with his ex, and in his opinion, just focus on making sure he was ready for another relationship.

He learned so much from Charles, believe it or not. He learned what he wanted in a relationship, and what he needed. He learned that if the person he was with didn't want it to work as bad as he did, it probably wasn't going to. He also learned that it is impossible to change someone. No matter how sure he was that he could change Charles for the better… coaxing him out of his permanent defensive and angry state, it wasn't going to happen. In order for someone to change, they themselves needed to know that it was what they wanted.

Maybe that's what scared him the most knowing that he'd been feeling something for Blaine. Had Blaine been changing for himself because he wanted to, or because he knew Kurt wanted him to? Who was he truly? If he was the Blaine that held him all night promising that everything would be fine, would he go back to the comfortable Blaine that flirted with everybody constantly and used sex to keep his feelings at bay when something went wrong? He needed to know before he let them go any further.

That's why Kurt decided he'd wait until they were both sure to advance beyond anything other than friendship. Yes it'd be hard but it'd be worth it. He was worth waiting for, he thought.

Kurt stepped through the revolving doors and the brisk winter night's air hit his face without warning. It woke him up a bit as he pulled his scarf tighter around his neck and adjusted the strap on his shoulder. He couldn't wait to get home and be with his _friend,_ but all it took was a few steps onto the gravelly pavement before he saw him.

Blaine was sitting on the hood of a Toyota with a huge pair of Studio Beats headphones over his ears. He was apparently rocking out to some song, not even noticing Kurt as he approached the freshman with a grin. Blaine was in the middle of an air drum solo when Kurt finally reached him, and once the boy looked up and caught eyes with the blue ones across from him he smiled charmingly.

Kurt pulled the headphones down from Blaine's ears to around his neck as he returned an equally alluring smile, watching as his friend's eyes raked over his body.

"You'll be deaf before thirty with your music that loud, Blaine."

"I don't need to hear to be able to see that gorgeous face of yours, _Kurt_."

Blaine smiled at the blush Kurt wore after his reply and his heart sped up a little when the boy looked up at him through his lashes; his blue eyes swimming with joy, which was something he was happy to see after that whole episode last night.

"Why aren't you at home? It's freezing out here…" Kurt said trailing off and noticing the car Blaine was nonchalantly lounging on top of, "and whose car is this?"

Blaine hopped off the hood of the car and one hand found Kurt's hip to brace himself before moving it to Kurt's hand instead. "Don't know, don't care." He responded as he led them off into the direction of their apartment. "And I didn't want you walking home alone. It's not that cold out here anyway."

Kurt bit his lip as they walked hand in hand through the city. Something about it felt so right but he pushed that thought away. After the conversation he had just held in his head about why he wouldn't be rushing things, he made sure to stop himself before it got too far.

"I think you're worrying too much. I'll be fine walking home alone." he told his roomie.

"You want to stop somewhere and get something to eat?" Blaine questioned, completely ignoring Kurt's prior statement. "Rachel's staying at her friends and I can munch on junk food without having to hear her complaining at me."

"I'm going to tell her."

"You wouldn't."

Kurt laughed because Blaine literally looked petrified at the thought of Kurt telling Rachel on him, but he sort of rubbed his thumb over Blaine's hand to calm him down a bit. Blaine relaxed. "Can we order something when we get there? It was a really long day and I can't wait to get in."

Blaine looked at the ground as they stood at an intersection waiting for traffic to clear. "Sure, we can do that… do you want to talk about it? The long day… I mean." he asked a little nervously, as if Kurt wouldn't want to talk with him. Kurt loved talking with him though, and he loved how Blaine listened even though others would probably be quick to judge him.

Funny enough, Blaine loved the same thing about Kurt.

"It's not much," Kurt started as Blaine's grip on his hand tightened slightly leading them across the street, "just the stress from last night, you know. I'm happy it's the weekend though, I could use a couple days off. But then I have all these finals and … ugh it's just … I'm tired."

Blaine nodded. "I'll help you through it gorgeous. You don't have to be in this alone anymore—"

"You don't—"

"And before you tell me I don't have to, I know that Kurt. I want to."

Kurt sighed. "What about your own assignments?"

"I've turned in all but one."

"When were they due?" Kurt asked with his eyebrow raised in question.

"Next week." Blaine answered coyly. Kurt giggled lightly as a response.

"God, you're a nerd."

Blaine laughed as he shoved his friend playfully. They quietly walked the path for a few minutes, both wearing content smiles, just satisfied that they were together. Blaine glanced over to Kurt and could see the vapor leaving his mouth from where warm breath met the cold winter night. It was a very simple thing, very natural, but he looked beautiful as always. Blaine realized he could get used to this.

"So I was thinking about this Charles thing…" Blaine voiced, his eyes still glued to the boy on his side.

Kurt looked up at him curiously. He heard something in Blaine's voice that wasn't definable, but Charles wasn't even a factor, that much was certain. "What about him?"

"I think you should get a restraining order. I don't trust that he won't come back over and try to mess with you… maybe when I'm there… maybe when I'm not. Helen may not like it but if she wants to see her beloved best friend she can meet him somewhere else. I won't allow you to be hurt."

When the coiffed teen hadn't responded, Blaine looked up to see he was frowning slightly; his brows furrowed and worry lines on his forehead. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked with concern flooding his tone. His roomie shook his head in embarrassment.

"I still can't believe it I guess…" Kurt trailed off, still somewhat shaking his head with a smile. "I knew he had issues but I thought he'd never hurt me. I thought I was different for whatever reason… how naïve of me."

Blaine listened carefully as he observed his friend's face for signs of discomfort. "We learn from our mistakes, right?"

Kurt smiled sincerely now. "Exactly. And you can learn from mine too."

It was Blaine's turn to smile now as a figurative light bulb illuminated over his head. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"We're going to Woodbury this weekend."

"Who?" Kurt asked blankly.

"You and me, silly. We need to get everything off your mind."

Kurt shook his head no, resisting the pleading face Blaine was wearing. "If I go to Woodbury I'll spend all of my savings on clothes and that is something I can't afford to do. And you aren't spending another dollar on me," he added once Blaine looked over to him with a sneaky grin, "It's bad enough you paid for my plane ticket to Philadelphia and let's not bring up the infamous boots…"

"How can I ask you to come to Philly with me and expect you to pay? And I got you the boots because I wanted to just like I want to take you to Woodbury tomorrow."

They entered the building and waved to the doorman who gave a friendly greeting in return. Blaine led the way to the elevator and pressed up while Kurt professed all the reasons why he wasn't going to be taking any of the curly haired boy's shenanigans. He rolled his eyes as he spoke next.

"If you don't want me to buy you anything then I won't. We can leave early since it's like a two hour drive. We'll just hang out and look around. Maybe catch a movie… I just want you to take your mind off things."

When they stepped into the elevator and pressed 7, Kurt realized they hadn't yet released each other's hand. His heart warmed at the sight of it and he smiled shyly. Blaine noticed too and watched the boy across from him smiling down at their linked hands, and for some reason all his brain wanted him to do was reach out and touch him, kiss him. Kurt spoke up before he could act on those feelings.

"I don't trust you not to pull _something,_Blaine. I mean you are _Blaine._"

He glanced up at the freshman to see an extremely sneaky grin planted on his tanned face.

"You see?" Kurt said, practically scowling at him.

"What?" Blaine asked innocently, batting his eyelashes as the older boy led them towards their apartment. They finally dropped one another's hands so that Kurt could find his keys and let them in.

"Nothing. What are we eating?"

Blaine unzipped his jacket and gave Kurt an obvious look. "Pizza. Duh."

Kurt rolled his eyes in response as he sat his bag down and began to unbutton his own coat. Blaine locked the door behind them and took both jackets to hang on the coat rack.

"Hmm… no Helen." Kurt thought out loud as he looked around the apartment. Her shoes weren't where she usually left them by the door and neither was her jacket at her spot on the rack. Blaine inwardly fist pumped because that meant he was home alone with Kurt with no annoying Helen to get on his nerves, but on the outside he remained unaffected.

"Is that a problem?"

Kurt shrugged as he thought about it. He'd be alone with Blaine which was nice but he didn't know if that was the greatest thing. They had pretty obvious feelings about one another; feelings that complicated everything. He couldn't deny he was a little excited, though.

"I guess not." he responded, playing it off a little. "It's just weird. She's usually here Friday nights… work early on Saturday's and all that jazz."

Blaine nodded as he approached his roommate. "She's probably with what's his face then." he told him. Kurt nodded as Blaine continued.

"I'm going to get in the shower really quick though. Give me 10 minutes and I'm all yours." he tapped Kurt on the nose playfully before heading back towards his room.

"M'kay." Kurt replied as he walked over to the couch, pulling out his cell phone in the process. "Is pepperoni fine?"

"With extra cheese, gorgeous!" Blaine shouted before heading into his room to prepare for a quick shower. Kurt smiled and dialed the number to place their order.

When Blaine got to his bedroom, he placed his phone on the charger and quickly shed his clothes and grabbed a towel and his body wash, eager to get back to Kurt. The weekend was shaping out to be a good one if he could spend it in the company of his roommate, and he knew he could be the one to help Kurt past all the pain his dumb ass ex brought. Never had the phrase 'help me help you' apply so perfectly to both of their lives than it had when he got to know Kurt Hummel.

Kurt reached down into his satchel and pulled out his laptop. He powered it on, cracking his neck and stretching out a little, as some Oxygen show played in the background. That was the channel Helen sometimes left it on so she must've been home recently. He didn't bother to turn to a different station though.

He decided to log onto Facebook to see what all his friends back in Lima were up to. He rarely went on with school, work, and Charles whenever he was _available_ taking up most of his time. But he decided while he waited for his friend to return, he'd check and see what everyone was up to.

It wasn't anything new, honestly.

Brittany had somehow got her relationship status to say 'waiting for Lord Tubbington to turn into a human so we can be together'. Who knew she had hacking skills?

Mike and Tina were being all PDA'ish over each other's walls.

Mercedes was posting YouTube videos of old Aretha songs. Kurt smiled though because he couldn't wait to see them all again.

Sam posted a status that said he was having a Halo marathon with Artie.

Nothing new.

As he scrolled down the page some more, he rolled his eyes at Karofsky's status about the Bengals game and how excited he was that they won. Underneath that nonsense was a few pictures from Charles. He apparently uploaded them five hours ago, which would've been about 4:30. In the pictures were he and another guy, about the same tanned complexion but with jet black hair, green eyes and dimples.

They were basically all over each other, Charles tongue shoved down the other guy's throat and said guy had his hands in Charles dirty blond hair. In another picture, Charles was playfully biting the guy on the cheek.

Kurt stared at the pictures and shockingly felt no emotion. He thought for sure something like this would hurt more than it did, because he really didn't feel anything from the blatant actions of his ex. He tried to tell himself that he was probably going through some sort of stages of grief where right now he was in denial and everything would come crashing down later, but it didn't feel that way. He felt liberated. He almost felt ecstatic.

Sure Charles probably had been creeping around with this guy all along but that didn't matter either. He could be as happy as he wanted to be as long as he left Kurt out the picture. Maybe green eyes guy would let him mooch and live off of him like some jackass, but it wouldn't be Kurt.

He continued to scroll down his news feed when Finn popped up with an IM on his page just to say hello. He responded quickly, and they were engaged in a short conversation catching up. Kurt got up and grabbed a blanket before he lay down on the couch with his laptop over him, chatting with his brother. Finn asked what happened with Charles but Kurt simply responded that they weren't together anymore, but he was perfectly fine and it was much better that way. Thankfully, his step-brother was content with that.

Blaine walked into the living room with wet curls and no shirt; only wearing socks and sweatpants that sagged low off his waist. Kurt peeked at his body as the younger boy walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. He eyed his muscular frame and how nice his backside looked in the briefs he wore since his sweatpants weren't up nearly where they were supposed to be. When Blaine got what he was looking for he swiftly made his way over to the couch where Kurt was lying, his head buried in his laptop with a faint blush on his cheeks. Blaine smiled cockily but decided to pull his pants up to where they needed to be and tighten the draw strings. If the roles were reversed he knew he wouldn't give Kurt the opportunity to do so before they were rolling around in his sheets. As far as the shirt went… no shirt was being put on. He had to win somewhere.

"Miss me?" the tattooed teen questioned when he saw Kurt's eyes glancing over his hands as they adjusted his sweatpants.

"Eh…" Kurt responded as his eyes went back to the screen.

Blaine smirked at his roommate before lifting up Kurt's legs at the end of the sofa and siting down, letting the boy place them on his lap. He adjusted the covers so that Kurt stayed warm.

"Want to see something cool?" Kurt asked as he shifted his positioning so that both of them were more comfortable. Blaine nodded after taking a sip of his water and placing it on the coffee table.

Kurt went to Charles' profile and handed the laptop to Blaine. When the freshman caught sight of the pictures he felt disgust forming in his throat at how much of a prick the dirty blonde was. It truly was a shame. The guy he was with didn't even hold a candle to the beautiful boy he was chilling with right now. How can you go from Kurt Hummel to _that_and try to brag about it?

"What an ass. We should play along." Blaine bit his lip playfully.

He grabbed Kurt's phone from off the coffee table and placed his laptop there in exchange. Kurt watched him in disbelief. "Oh no, Blaine, I am not stooping to his level."

"Come here,"

Blaine licked his lips and pulled Kurt up so that he was on his lap. Kurt rolled his eyes because he had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. Charles was a dick, yes, but he needed anger management terribly.

"Blaine…."

Blaine had finally gotten to the camera app on his roomie's phone when he looked up at the beautiful boy in his lap, a look of utter annoyance displayed on Kurt's face.

"Pweeze be immature and childish with me and take this pic for Facebook to get your stupid ass ex-boyfriend jealous and upset,"

Kurt laughed into his shoulder. Leave it to Blaine to pull the 'I'm adorable' card.

"I'm going to learn to say no to you one day," Kurt told him seriously as he slid next to him on the sofa. Blaine only gave him a cheesy smile in response.

"Now what?" Kurt asked expectantly. While he still had a bad feeling about this, something about the look in those hazel eyes calmed him down tremendously, and made him give a fuck less about everything else. It was dangerous at this stage in their relationship.

Blaine placed his arm around him and Kurt had to close his eyes because of it. He was wrapped in Blaine's shirtless body and he smelt so fucking good and had half a mind to lean over and taste him. Fucking hormones.

"Now we take a picture," Blaine finally answered as he pointed the phone at them and leant his head against Kurt's. They both smiled, Blaine's his normal _Blaine_smile- mysterious and sexy, and Kurt gave one that ridiculously happy and goofy. When Blaine turned the phone around to see the outcome, they both burst out in laughter.

"That's cute," Kurt said with a proud smile.

Blaine nodded, he couldn't help but agree. "But we want hot."

Kurt shook his head as he fought against staring at Blaine's chest which was so openly next to him inviting him to touch. "That's only going to get him angry. I thought you didn't want to provoke him—"

"I couldn't care less about him being provoked. I just know he better not touch you."

Kurt only looked at him, a pleading look in his eyes for Blaine to play nice but of course the bad boy ignored it. No one was going to lay a finger on him again. He'd make sure of it.

"Okay, let's try this again. Now give me _sultry_." Blaine told him. Kurt looked a little hesitant.

"I don't think I can do sultry." he admitted.

Blaine scoffed in response. "Are you kidding me, gorgeous? I saw how you looked at that scarf Tristian was wearing yesterday. _That_ was sultry."

Kurt laughed until he was pink in the face and Blaine couldn't help but think the boy was too adorable for words. The fact that he put that smile on his face made it all the better.

"It was a really nice scarf okay!"

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully as he pointed the camera at them once more. Kurt leant in closer this time and his hand rested lightly over his roomies thigh. Blaine inhaled shortly before regaining focus, wrapping his arm tighter around Kurt and trying not to notice how his body lit up when Kurt touched him. Instead, he eye fucked the camera like a boss.

Once he snapped it, Kurt grabbed the phone away and held it so both could see their picture.

"Holy crap that's hot," Blaine whispered as he stared at Kurt. He really didn't care about the other guy in the photo. Kurt looked absolutely delicious the way he eyed the camera, a sexy smirk on his face and one eyebrow quirked playfully.

Kurt nodded against him. "Yeah I look sexy. You're lacking in the sultry though, darling."

"You think so?" Blaine replied with a grin.

"Yep. Let's take another."

Blaine took the phone back this time, turning it again so that he could snap the photo. As they got their respective poses prepared, Blaine hesitated and pulled back. Kurt looked over at him questioningly. "What happened?"

"I think I should kiss you." Blaine told him in a low register, nice and clear.

Kurt looked at him for a while with his lips slightly parted but said nothing. There wasn't a single thought going through his head besides the word 'Yes'.

"Look at the camera," Blaine demanded.

His roomie did so, turning his head so that he was staring straight into the lens, anticipation crawling up his spine.

Blaine placed a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek right next to his ear and let his lips linger on the spot provocatively. As a result of the soft, barely there touch, Kurt bit his bottom lip as he felt Blaine's warm breath tickle his ear and Blaine's soft lips finally pressing against his face. The freshman snapped the photo and turned it around after watching Kurt come down from the brief high he received.

Kurt let out a low breath as he turned his focus to the photo. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him but he chose to ignore it. "Wow… this is pretty hot."

Blaine nodded though he hadn't even looked at it yet. "I could do better though."

Kurt gulped while simultaneously wetting his lips. "Y-Yeah?"

Without warning, Blaine leant in and started kissing the blue eyed boy's neck avidly. Kurt threw his head back instantaneously and Blaine took advantage of it, reaching spots that made Kurt's body shiver in pleasure as a low almost unheard whimper parted his lips.

"Take the … picture," Blaine commanded in between needy kisses. Kurt sort of nodded as he held the phone up and Blaine's hands raked through his perfectly styled hair. The combination made Kurt's eyes roll back a little but he controlled himself long enough to take a picture the exact moment Blaine began to suck on his 'spot'—the spot that drove him absolutely crazy. Kurt let out a guttural groan and Blaine made a mental note for future endeavors. You know, gotta take notes.

Kurt bit his lip as he turned the phone around to see the pic. Only Blaine didn't stop, he kept licking lines along Kurt's exposed neck and sucking on spots to gage the boy's reaction. One hand had even begun dancing its way up his leg when Kurt moaned out for Blaine to look along with him. The freshman reluctantly stopped his ministrations to do as Kurt requested of him.

Kurt was flushed and his hair was a little wild. His eyes were darkened as he gave the camera a look of pure lust. Blaine's attention was on his neck and his tongue was poking out a little when Kurt had snapped the photo. It was pretty sexy to say the least.

"You like it?" Blaine asked in a low, seductive voice.

Kurt nodded as he looked Blaine in the eyes. They stared at each for a moment, switching their view from each other's eyes to each other's lips, and then Blaine was leaning in closer and Kurt wasn't stopping him. Blaine swore he could hear his heart beat in his ears as he got closer and closer. When they were about an inch apart, the doorbell rang.

_Ding-dong_

Kurt jumped to his feet quickly and Blaine sprang back as response.

"I got it!" Kurt shouted for no apparent reason, grabbing his wallet and running over to the door.

_Cock blocked by the pizza man,_Blaine thought as he shook his head with a grin.

Kurt paid for the food and gave a generous tip before hauling the boxes into the kitchen. "I…um…" he started nervously, skin still tingling from where Blaine's lips were on his neck and where his hand was on his thigh, "I got you pepperoni with extra, extra cheese and a veggie for myself."

Blaine got up and followed behind him, giving Kurt a disapproving look when he opened his box.

"What are those green things?"

"Vegetables." Kurt deadpanned.

Blaine shook his head as he went to grab them both plates. He placed them on the island across from each other while Kurt got washed up for dinner.

"Facebook time," Blaine said in a sing song voice as he grabbed Kurt's phone. The blue eyed boy entered the room and went to stand behind Blaine where he sat at the island. "Let me see which ones you choose." Kurt told him.

Blaine picked the last three they took and looked to Kurt for approval. Once the sophomore reluctantly gave the okay, Blaine smiled widely and uploaded them onto Kurt's page, tagging himself in them. He then sent the really cute one they took to his own phone and his roommate rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe I let you do these things." Kurt voiced as he went to his seat. Blaine shrugged and took a bite from his slice, cheese and sauce oozing all over the place.

"Slob." Kurt added with a smirk.

It wasn't even five minutes before the photos had over 100 comments and many, many likes. Blaine grinned as he read them aloud for Kurt to hear.

"Who's this Puck guy? He seems rather proud of you…"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "What'd he say?"

"He said 'Get some Hummel' with about 10 or so exclamation marks."

"He's Finn's best friend and I don't know what he is to me but I've learned to tolerate his presence."

Blaine smiled. "Tristian asked are we looking for a third person. Silly guy."

Kurt thought about it for a minute and Blaine scowled at him. "I mean that'd be hot…"

"Not happening." Blaine answered quickly. Kurt only laughed as he took a bite of his veggie slice.

"Ha. Brittany thinks I'm a vampire."

Kurt burst out laughing while Blaine scrolled through the rest of the comments. He held off the ones from his friends back in Philadelphia because they were more than a little inappropriate.

"Do I want to hear the rest?" Kurt asked. He knew his phone would probably be ringing off the hook for the next couple hours. Blaine shrugged with his ridiculous, mischievous smirk.

"I don't think you want to. Mercedes is gonna kick your ass though."

Kurt frowned. "All your fault."

They sat their quietly for the remainder of their meal, Blaine stealing glances at Kurt while Kurt thought about what had almost happened. He chastised himself for not being more careful. One kiss from Blaine again and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself. In all fairness, he gave himself the benefit of the doubt. Blaine felt too good against him like that, and his lips on his skin sent light shivers up his spine. He glanced up to see the hazel eyes he adored more and more every time he saw them were focused on him and Blaine was giving him a soft smile. This whole waiting and making rational decisions thing was going to be harder than he first thought it would be.

"I'm going to hop in the shower and handle all my nighttime rituals." Kurt said with a smile. He stood up to take his plate to the sink but Blaine stopped him.

"I'll clean up out here. You just hurry up and don't make me wait too long. I get lonely."

Kurt watched Blaine gather everything and head over to the sink. The simplest things Blaine did were the ones that stood out to him the most. Every word he let slip made Kurt's heart speed a little and all of this was a little harder than he first thought it would be.

"So what are we watching tonight?" Kurt questioned as he turned to walk in the direction of the rooms.

"I say we stay on the couch and go through the DVR. I need to catch up on my _Victorious."_

"What was that?"

"_NCIS_." Blaine corrected with a grin. Kurt gave a knowing 'mhmm' as he went into his room to get ready.

After Blaine tidied up the kitchen he grabbed Kurt's phone and headed to the couch. He pulled the covers around him and smiled at how they smelt like his roommate, burying himself in the warmth they leant him. Because he knew the boy's pass code, he unlocked the phone again and began to look through their pictures with a smile. The first one they took was sweet and innocent and he liked it. Looking at the other one's he needed to remind himself to stop attacking Kurt with his lips at every available opportunity. Kurt was still healing and he didn't want to mess things up between them before they even got started. It was just so hard though.

When he opened the Facebook app, he saw that Kurt had another 27 notifications and smiled. Charles was probably somewhere going Dragon Ball Z on something. Knowing he'd get to fuck with him put a proud smile on his face.

He went to the _Status_ tab and began to type.

_Blaine Anderson has the prettiest cock I've ever seen._

He laughed as the comments flooded in and he continued to pretend he was Kurt, responding to every one. Kurt's step-brother Finn was acting like he'd have a full on heart attack.

**Finn Hudson –**Dude? What's gotten into you tonight?

Blaine laughed as he typed out 'A very pretty cock' in response, but before he could hit send Kurt was reentering the room in some flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt that Blaine swore belonged to him. Not that he minded in the slightest, it made him feel a little happier than he probably should've been… than he would've been if it were any other guy that he hung out with.

Kurt sat down next to him and grabbed some cover so that they were both comfortably underneath. Blaine watched almost in slow motion as the perfectly smooth hand reached over to retrieve the iPhone back and he smiled as Kurt stuck his tongue out at him once he had the phone in his hand. Kurt began to look at the screen and his eyes went wide once he read what was happening on his wall.

Blaine wasted no time exiting the living room. He hopped over the couch and made his way through the hallway, laughing the whole entire time. Kurt tossed his phone on the couch as he chased behind the hobbit, yelling frantically the whole way. Once he got to Blaine's bedroom the door was slammed shut and locked.

Blaine doubled over in laughter as Kurt bang on his bedroom door, a slew of expletives being thrown his way. He grabbed his own phone and went to comment on _Kurt's_status.

**Blaine Anderson:**I'm so flattered gorgeous. You know just what to do with it. ;)

_69 Likes._

Ha.

"Blaine Alexander I am going to kill you!"

Blaine finished his laughing fit and finally got up and off the bed, pocketing his cell phone in his sweats and approaching the door. When he got there, he slowly opened it, peeking out to make sure Kurt didn't have a butcher knife or anything equally harmful. All he saw was his roommate standing there with a death glare, but he still looked absolutely delicious so Blaine didn't mind.

"Finn just texted me that our parents have Facebook pages. I just want you to know that I'm enraged at you."

Blaine began to laugh again, falling over on the floor as Kurt stomped off to the living room, angrily plopping down on the sofa. He grabbed his cell phone and turned it off before anyone could call demanding answers… like his father for instance.

Blaine all but crawled back to him as he finally calmed down, wiping tears away from his face. Kurt ignored him as the tattooed teen got up and sat to his left.

"Are you mad at me, gorgeous?"

"I hate you."

Blaine smiled as he moved closer and laid his head on the taller boy's shoulder. "Kuuuuuuuuurrt."

Kurt ignored him, pushing the boy's head away and folding his arms defensively. But it wasn't like this was the first time he ignored Blaine or anything.

"You hate me?" Blaine asked with a severe pout on his lips. Kurt still didn't answer; he only stared at the television where old _Bad Girls Club_episodes were airing.

"Tell me you don't hate me."

"No." Kurt said,

Blaine inched back closer to him in attempt to catch his eyes. Kurt didn't let him though. "I'll delete it, Kurt…"

"The damage is done."

Blaine smiled at how difficult he was being once again. Maybe he went too far but come on; it was just a little innocent jokey-joke. He decided to give up though and went back over to his side of the sofa.

"Fine. I don't know what to do any more. I'm sorry."

Kurt was quiet for a while as his head lay back against the couch. Blaine looked at him every few minutes and had to resist the urge to go back over there and kiss his beautiful lips once more. He was itching to feel them against his own again.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?" he responded quickly, hoping that Kurt wasn't as upset with him as he appeared to be,

Kurt nervously cleared his throat before he spoke. "C-Can you hold me… like you did last night?"

Blaine observed his friend's body language as he responded. "I can do that every night if you'd let me."

"Blaine—"

"I know gorgeous," Blaine smiled realizing he probably went too far. It was too soon. He grabbed the remote and turned on old _NCIS_ episodes that he wanted to catch up on. "I'll stop."

Kurt looked away, down at his hands when he felt Blaine's gently land on his shoulder.

"Come here."

He gently pulled Kurt into him and smiled as they both lay down on the couch; Blaine's head propped up on a pillow and Kurt's head in the pocket of the freshman's neck. Kurt pulled the covers over them and let one hand settle in his roomie's hair as the other lay idle caressing his shoulder. Blaine held him tight around the waist and stared at the ceiling. Was it possible for something to feel too perfect? Did too perfect things ever work? He doubted it, and it scared him… but Kurt felt too perfect there in his arms, pressed against his body, his fingers running across the bare skin of his shoulders.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, hun?"

Blaine blushed a little at the pet name. "Whenever you're ready for me I'll be here. Okay?"

Kurt nodded as the words filled his ears and sent the blood rushing to his face. He snuggled closer into Blaine and allowed himself to relax; ignoring his mind's attempts at shouting that he was ready now. Neither of them was ready.

They both lay there quietly, enjoying the feel of one another before they both drifted off to sleep.

….

Helen walked in the apartment at about a quarter to 3 in the morning. When she noticed the television on and two bodies on the couch she automatically knew it was Kurt and Blaine.

_Somebody is moving on fast..._

When she walked over to turn off the television she paused to fix the covers over the boys; it had been pooled around their legs and they were sure to catch a chill over the night. As she reached for the blanket, she noticed little bruises on her friend's arms. Her body froze at the sight.

While Helen wanted to think that something else, anything else had happened to give Kurt those marks, she knew her best friend had done it. It really hurt her to think Charles would do that to Kurt. She thought for sure that Kurt had changed him from the livid man he was to a more calm, more level minded young man… but apparently not. As she fixed the covers over them she made a mental note to talk to her friend about this.

Before she walked away she took in the sight of both of them briefly. They both looked so serene as they slept. She hated Blaine, a lot, but it seemed that he did know how to keep Kurt grounded. Not that she believed he needed anyone to ground him but it probably wouldn't have meant as much if she was his comforting party instead of him.

After finally turning off the television, she made her way back to her own room for the night. Hopefully Kurt wasn't thinking about making the mistake of getting with Blaine. That would be a stupid decision on his part.


	10. Chapter 9

**Roommates**

_A/N: for anon that wanted the tattoo story... here we go :) thanks for your kind words._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Kurt woke up first the next morning, still curled into the warmth of Blaine as they lay on the couch. The blanket lay over them perfectly like they had just gone to sleep. He thought about not getting up and staying in this very moment all day; watching how Blaine's lips were slightly parted as he slept, his chest rising and falling with each breath and the way his hands were clutching him closely. Then he realized that Blaine had a pretty good grip on his ass and laughed. _God this guy is a pervert in his sleep too,_ Kurt said to himself as he knocked the hand away and gently climbed off of his friend, careful not to wake him. He quietly headed to the bathroom, noticing a note on his bedroom door as he passed, the handwriting belonging to Helen.

_Kurt, _

_I'm working a double today so I won't be home until late. I do want to talk to you ASAP though, so make a little time for me tonight. _

_-H_

Kurt wondered what it could be about; the thing Helen wanted to discuss _ASAP _but didn't dwell on it too long. He went into the bathroom and tossed the note out in the trash can, handling his business before brushing his teeth and messing around with the not styled bed hair on his head.

After a few minutes of tiredly messing around in the mirror, Kurt wearily trekked his way back into the living area dragging his feet along the way. He smiled when he saw a disoriented looking Blaine sitting up on the couch rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

"Good morning, sunshine." he called out to the adorable bad boy.

Blaine watched as Kurt walked into the kitchen and frowned. "Gorgeous…"

Kurt reached the refrigerator and turned to smirk at his tired roomie. "What?"

"Let's go back to sleep."

After a brief search of the fridge, Kurt pulled out a few items and sat them on the island. "I can't. I need to get some studying in if we're going to hang out today."

Blaine shook his head no at the thought. "No. Come here."

Kurt sighed exasperatedly. He could never win with this kid. "Let me at least cook breakfast first." He closed the refrigerator door after getting everything only for Blaine to get up off the couch, adjusting his sweatpants as he entered the kitchen, and put everything Kurt got out right back where it was inside the fridge. He turned around to Kurt who was staring at him questioningly and lifted the boy up around his thighs. Kurt let out a yelp as Blaine put the sophomore's legs around him and began to walk down the hall.

"We're going back to sleep. It's eight in the morning on a Saturday."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as the younger teen carried him, a faint smirk playing at his lips when he responded. "I can walk you know."

"You're always so stubborn."

Kurt scoffed as Blaine opened the door to his room and led them over to his bed, laying them down crossways. He was between Kurt's legs from the way he carried him, and staring into the blue orbs across from him. Kurt stared back for a moment, reveling in the beautiful honey color. Then Blaine got up, going to close and lock his door before placing both their phones on his bedside table. Kurt crawled up to the boy's pillows and placed his face against the cool cloth facing away from his roommate. The freshman lay next to him and pulled the covers over them before wrapping his arms around Kurt's slender body, pulling him closer. He played as the big spoon and smiled when he finally felt the stubborn boy relax into him.

"Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

Kurt laced his hands into Blaine's where they were around his midsection as the freshman continued. "You are too tired. Go to sleep. Stop worrying about school and food and everything else and just rest for a few more hours with me." Blaine placed a tiny kiss to the nape of Kurt's neck before settling back against his own pillow. Kurt smiled, easing back into the warmth his roommate provided and they both drifted back to sleep.

….

The sound of Lady Gaga's _Born This Way _jarred Blaine out of his sleep. He gently unlaced himself from around Kurt to turn to the source of the noise, sucking his teeth when the boy's cell phone caller ID read 'Charles'. He quickly answered it before Kurt could wake up from the noise.

"How's your lip doing?"

"Fuck you." Charles answered. Blaine couldn't help but smile. "Put Kurt on."

"This is going to be the first and last time we have this conversation." Blaine started, pausing briefly to yawn before he continued, "Don't call Kurt anymore. Don't think about Kurt anymore. Delete his number. Delete him from Facebook and wherever else you keep tabs on him. As a matter of fact, just forget about him completely. I'd hate to have to finish what I started the other day. Your lip."

"You're really cute, little guy. Put Kurt on."

Blaine hung the phone up with the roll of his eyes. It was pretty evident this guy was going to be hard to get rid of. He felt Kurt roll over to face his direction and move closer into him and he couldn't help but smile. Hopefully soon he'd be able to place a kiss to his lips… something he couldn't stop thinking about since the first one they shared.

The phone rang again just as he was about to wrap his arms around Kurt and once again it was Charles. Kurt's eyes fluttered open at the feel of Blaine shifting away from him yet again and the sound of his ringtone going off.

"Who is it?" he asked, sleep heavy in his voice.

Blaine pressed ignore and quickly turned the boy's phone off. "Nobody." He settled back into bed and rolled Kurt over much to the sophomore's surprise. Kurt giggled as Blaine lay on top of him and tickled the curve of his neck with his nose. "Good afternoon."

"Hello." Kurt smiled back. He allowed his hands to connect around Blaine's neck as the younger boy leant down to kiss him on the forehead.

The phone rang again, this time Blaine's and he growled his annoyance. He grabbed for it off the table and noticed it was Cooper.

"What the _fucking_ fuck."

Kurt smirked. "What's wrong silly?"

Blaine rolled over so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed facing away from his roommate. _Today must be get on Blaine's last fucking nerve day, _he thought.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Hey squirt… You're not still sleep are you? It's after 12…"

"What do you want Coop?"

Kurt rested his head against the pillow as he turned to face Blaine, staring at his bare back as he spoke in a short, annoyed way with his brother.

"I'm just making sure you're coming to Philly for your birthday."

"Why?"

"We want to see you. Duh."

"If there's some stupid party I'm not coming."

He heard Cooper laughing into the receiver. "It's nothing squirt, just family. Mom and dad miss you."

Blaine tried to relax himself before he spoke again because he could just about feel his blood boiling at the thought of his parents claiming they miss him after everything that happened. He felt a hand rubbing his back and automatically he felt calm. Kurt's hand traced rhythmic patterns along the length of his back and for some reason he couldn't be as mad as he really wanted to be.

"I'm busy right now."

He could almost see his older brother's face drop even though they were in separate states. "So I'll see you?"

Kurt leant his face against the boy's back and wrapped arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine held the phone to his ear as he stared down at the boy's arms laced around him tightly, making him feel like all of this would be alright.

"Yeah."

"Great." Cooper breathed into the phone sounding relieved. " They'll be so happy to see you, Blaine. We miss you around here."

"Bye Coop."

His brother sighed again. "Okay, bro. Bye."

Kurt didn't move after he hung up and Blaine didn't mind at all. "You okay?"

Blaine nodded slowly. "I'm great."

Kurt finally let go and lay down in his previous position, staring straight up at the pale blue ceiling. Blaine turned around to see him and smiled. "Don't worry about me. Today is about _you._" he lay down next to him for a brief moment just to stare at the milky complexion of Kurt's creamy skin. "I'm going to cook breakfast. You stay here and relax."

He hopped out of bed and made his way over to the bedroom door as Kurt snorted a little. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," Blaine snapped back with a snarky tone. Kurt smiled.

"Don't burn the building down."

"Shut up."

Kurt lay back in the bed for about three minutes before he realized how wide he was smiling. This was ridiculous. No matter how hard he had tried to tell himself to stop falling for Blaine the bad boy did something to make him do the exact opposite. He tried to think less about it and reached over on to the dresser for his phone which was turned off. It made him wonder why Blaine did that but quickly got his answer when a text from Charles showed up a few minutes after he powered up the device.

**I don't care that you're flaunting that jackass all over Facebook. You're doing that because you want to make me upset. You got a reaction now call me. We need to talk. –Charles**

He deleted the text as soon as he read it and decided to listen to his voicemails. There was one from Mercedes and one from Tina, both girls shouting at him for not calling and then asking who the hell the hottie was that Kurt had 'all over him' on the Facebook pictures. After the rants, they proceeded to tell him that he was a dead man when he came home for Christmas. It was enough to make him throw his head in the pillows and let out a shrill scream that was thankfully masked to perfection. Everything in his life had been turned upside down and for some reason he didn't mind one bit.

….

When Kurt was finally up and in the kitchen, Blaine was over at the stove wearing a 'Kiss me, I'm Irish' apron. Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he slid into a seat at the island and with much shock watched the boy work, and rather well at that. Who knew Blaine AnderBerry could cook?

"What are we eating?"

"Eggs in hollandaise sauce with Canadian bacon, French toast, and some fresh fruits."

"Am I being Punk'd?"

"My brother always wanted to be a chef. He taught me how to cook and everything… well I can't bake for shit." Blaine stopped to laugh, "He probably could've been a good one if he wasn't such a fucking sellout."

Kurt was quiet for a while as he tried to piece together the puzzle. It didn't take him long to figure out why Blaine claimed to lose respect for his brother. Apparently Cooper neglected his own dreams to buy into the family business… something that Blaine refused to do. Kurt shook his head out of the side thoughts to pay more attention to his roomie who was now grabbing plates.

"Well it sounds very delicious. You seem to know what you're doing."

Blaine turned around and winked at him, and Kurt immediately cursed the reddening of his cheeks. Blaine laughed and turned back around, missing the way his roommate rolled his eyes as a response before he spoke once more.

"So I'm going to get my car out the lot and we can get out of here. You can do your silly studying in the car."

He handed Kurt a plate, fork, and some coffee and then turned to get his own things.

"Thank you big head. And that sounds like a plan."

Blaine sat across from him with his own food but raised his eyebrows at the boy sitting across from him. Kurt took a bite and chewed a few times before his eyes practically rolled back and he made a noise of content. Blaine gulped hard as he watched. Kurt's tongue licked his lips after he finally swallowed and he let out a quick breath before looking at Blaine in delight.

"Shit… this is _de-licious_, Blaine. … Why are you looking at me like that?"

Blaine shook his head adamantly before staring at his own food and shoving it down his hatch. Kurt looked at him questioningly for a moment before going back to their breakfast.

"So how was the extra sleep?" Blaine asked. He still could hear the little whimper Kurt let out as he tasted the food and the sound was going straight to his cock. He was hoping that changing the subject would help the situation.

Kurt smiled. "Oh it was good. I needed that so bad so thank you for ignoring my request to be a diligent student and force me to spend my Saturday morning sleeping. "

When Blaine hadn't responded, he looked up to find that the boy was looking at him with an unfamiliar, undefinable smile. It was one he wasn't sure he'd ever seen Blaine wear. Kurt felt his heart inexplicably beat faster as his eyes locked on the amber ones across from him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kurt tried to ask it accusingly but his voice came out in a sweet tone. Blaine glanced down at his plate but the smile never left.

"Like what?"

Kurt bit his lip and smiled too but looked away as well. "I-I don't know. Nevermind."

Blaine continued eating, sneaking what he hoped to be subtle glances at the beautiful boy across from him. He was caught a few times when Kurt peeked up himself but both would blush and look away.

_This is ridiculous, _Blaine thought to himself as he ate. He had to do something about his feelings and fast.

….

"I just don't understand why you'd put on jeans that tight when you know you're going out with me. I'm literally seconds away from pulling over and ripping them off."

Kurt was staring down at his English class notes, highlighting what he felt was necessary for him to pass the final. Blaine had been making inappropriate comments about his outfit since they left their apartment. It wasn't hard to ignore him at this point.

"It's not like you're leaving much to the imagination. I can basically envision all the places I want to put my tongue and how hard I'd bite you… all the places I'd mark you… where I'd put my hands… shit… we should just pull over… I'm pulling over."

"One does not simply pull over on the parkway." Kurt answered as he stared at his notes… his books thankfully placed in his lap in a way that covered up any indication that his roommate's words were getting to him.

Blaine shrugged as he switched lanes. "If they're alone with Kurt Hummel they do."

"Well I don't have loose jeans. I'm sorry."

Kurt noticed Blaine grinning out the side of his eye before the bad boy responded. "Please. Don't be."

After about ten more minutes of Blaine ranting about sexual positions that would work well for them in the car, Kurt looked up from his books and out the passenger side window. "Are we there yet?"

"About another forty minutes. Where do you want to go first?"

Kurt looked up to the heavens dramatically as he thought about it and Blaine chuckled. "I did want to stop by Dolce & Gabbana. There is this red and white striped crewneck sweater that I've wanted to see but my store isn't selling the piece for whatever reason."

Blaine nodded. _I guess I'll be buying a red and white striped crewneck sweater size 'Kurt' today_ he thought with a sneak grin.

"Don't you even think about it Blaine!" Kurt said seriously. Blaine just laughed.

"What? I was just thinking that we need to go in there because Rachel asked me to pick her up some ¾ length dress with a floral pattern or some nonsense. When you were getting dressed she was explaining it to me and all I could think was 'god I wish Kurt was here to interpret'."

Kurt laughed. "Is that what she was going on about? I know exactly which dress she's referring to actually… but I didn't know she had such good taste."

"Well this is happening because she wants to look perfect for when we go home. With a mother that's a fashion magazine editor you better not dare embarrass her. I on the other hand don't give a shit."

Kurt shook his head with a smile as the boy continued. "Besides, you shouldn't talk bad about her. That's your future sister-in-law so be nice."

Kurt blushed at the thought but quickly fought it off with snappy response. "Hmm… I don't know. I'm not sure that I'm quite ready to marry Cooper just yet."

Blaine glared at him in silence and the blue eyed boy couldn't stop himself from bursting out in laughter at the sight.

"Oh c'mon… I'm just kidding sweetie."

Blaine focused on the road but remained quiet. The sophomore smiled inwardly at the boy's adorable angry tantrum and placed a hand on his thigh.

"You know you can't really get upset with me after last night. You know… when you wrote about your penis on my Facebook status."

Blaine smiled.

"Exactly." Kurt said with a smile of his own as he went back to his notes.

It was quiet in the car for a while. Blaine kept his sight on the road in front of him, huffing at the traffic ahead. As he braked, he quietly thought about how he wanted to go about asking Kurt to be more than friends. He knew that Kurt knew he wanted more but sometimes it helped when it was said out loud. And yeah, Kurt had just gotten out of a pretty bad relationship, but he wanted to focus less on Charles and more on the two of them. All that he wanted was to know that Kurt felt the same way he did, and that he was willing to try eventually.

"Holy crap this is my song…" Blaine turned up the volume to Pink's _Fucking Perfect_ and Kurt stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" Blaine questioned.

"I didn't take you as a Pink person."

"Well you misjudged me. Sing with me?" he asked with a pouty face. Kurt laughed.

"I didn't know you sang."

"C'mon."

Blaine started with the second verse and Kurt was shocked that the boy had a pretty amazing singing voice. Like really good.

_You're so mean  
>When you talk<br>About yourself  
>You are wrong<br>Change the voices  
>In your head<br>Make them like you  
>Instead<em>

He had poked Kurt in the side about fifteen times so the older boy finally decided to harmonize along with him. Blaine smiled widely when he heard Kurt's voice.

_So complicated  
>Look how we all made it<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game<br>It's enough  
>I've done all I can think of<br>Chased down all my demons  
>I've seen you do the same<em>

"Niiice." Blaine said as the chorus came on. Kurt laughed.

"I had no clue you could sing like that! Why do you hide your voice?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't hide it I just don't sing. Didn't have much reason to I guess. But duets with you make me change my mind. Your voice is beautiful."

The blue eyed teen blushed as he glanced out the window. They were pretty quiet, the music playing while they got lost in their individual thoughts. Kurt's mind went back to the 'your future sister-in-law' comment before he spoke up again.

"So you'd get married, huh?"

Blaine smiled at the question as traffic started to ease a little. It was definitely something on his mind, something that he always wanted. The speed at which it came was something he didn't always want to rush though. "I'd like to one day. You?"

"I think I'd love to. Couple kids, pets, picket fence… the whole nine yards. All of that one day."

"Me too." Blaine answered simply.

Kurt smiled over at him and Blaine smiled as well, his cheeks tinting a light pink before he turned his attention back to the road ahead of him as they started to drive again.

_Me too,_ he repeated in his head.

….

Woodbury Commons was pretty packed by the time Kurt and Blaine arrived. They looked around for the first half hour, Blaine smirking at how excited his friend was as they went into different stores and wishing once more for the umpteenth time today he'd be able to reach out and kiss him whenever he wanted to.

They stayed close the whole time, hands brushing together and igniting sparks that both boys felt. When Blaine saw the blush on Kurt's face after it happened the first few times, he continued to do so, letting his fingers linger a little more each time. Eventually he had worked his hand inside of Kurt's as they entered Dolce & Gabbana. While everything was telling Kurt to push him away his body wouldn't let him do it.

They found the crewneck sweater easily. Blaine looked at Kurt observing it and even convinced him to try it on. After Kurt did so, he came out and modeled it for his roommate who nodded before asking him to turn around. Kurt did so and Blaine stared straight at his ass.

"Beautiful. You should definitely get it."

"It's almost $400 Blaine. I have rent due in a couple weeks."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Let me buy it."

Kurt shook his head no. "Give me a second to get out of this and I'll help you find Rachel's dress."

Blaine followed him to the changing room doors and leant his head against it. "Gorgeous?"

"Yes?" the sophomore called out from where he stood, gently removing the article of clothing.

Blaine was quiet for a moment before he responded. "Why can't I buy it?"

"We're not having this conversation."

The younger teen stepped back from the door when Kurt pulled it open; the sweater folded neatly in his hands. "Seriously Blaine. I adore you for hanging out with me and being the best friend I could ask for right now. I can't even count high enough to reach the amount of times you've made me smile today, not to mention this past week. On top of everything else I feel incredibly safe when I'm with you and I can't put a finger on it but I love being with you Blaine. This is all I need. I don't want the type of relationship where you throw money at me because that's the type of relationship that you resent your parents for. We have so much more than that."

Blaine stared him in the eyes the entire time he spoke. "I thought you said we weren't going to have this conversation?"

The boy had a point, though. It made Blaine wonder if he had picked the habit up from his parents, and then he started to hate himself even more. What if he had his own kids one day and did that to them?

"Can we just continue with our day? Let's go find something for Rach, okay?"

Kurt brushed past him to put the sweater back and Blaine exhaled deeply before following behind him. He watched as Kurt found the exact dress Rachel wanted and asked her younger brother what size he should get. Blaine of course had no clue, so Kurt ended up calling Rachel to get the information. He gave the clothing to his roommate and Blaine looked down at it before heading over to the cashier.

Kurt sensed that the younger teen was going to have an attitude for the rest of the day so he braced himself for it. Surprisingly so, Blaine didn't seem to behave that way. He grabbed the shopping bag from the clerk and then grabbed Kurt's hand in his other one before guiding them out the store. Kurt smiled as he got into sync with him, walking with the same speed as the curly haired freshman.

They were walking through the mall but stopped once Blaine noticed the Gucci store.

"We need luggage for our trips."

"I have luggage." Kurt answered shortly.

Blaine smirked as he dragged the boy inside.

As Blaine went off to find new suitcases, his older roomie glanced around the store. He smiled when he saw the handbag he had bought Carole for Christmas and thought about how happy he'd be when he finally stepped foot into Lima, despite wanting to get away so badly. He just really missed his father and Carole, and even Finn who would be visiting from his place in California. He missed all his old glee club members and couldn't wait to have another sleepover with his girls.

New York was amazing, and pretty much home now. But Lima was his home away from home.

"Okay, I'm all set. Want to get out of here?" Blaine asked, interrupting the boy from his thoughts. Kurt looked down at the luggage Blaine was pulling and smiled.

"You've pretty fashionable taste for someone who isn't fond of fashion." he replied. Blaine shrugged.

"It's just a suitcase, silly. Come on. Let's get matching tattoos."

Kurt laughed as he grabbed the D&G bag from Blaine so that they each had a free hand to of course hold each other's. Blaine looked at him expectantly after a few moments but Kurt shook his head.

"No."

"Why not?" Blaine asked with a thoughtful grin. "Think about it. You can get one of a key, I'll get one of a heart with a lock. Self-explanatory."

"Also corny, Blaine." Kurt answered with a smile.

Though he couldn't deny to himself that it was totally adorable.

Blaine laughed as he realized there was no budging his friend. "Fine."

They walked hand in hand in comfortable silence. Kurt glanced around the mall noting that when he actually had enough spending money he wanted to go into Dior and Brooks Brothers' and other countless places. Blaine was still plagued with thoughts about how perfect he felt with Kurt and how he wanted so much more than the simple thing they had now.

"Which tattoo was your first?" Kurt asked out of the blue. He wasn't sure why but it slipped and he was curious. Blaine looked over to him before answering as they slowly walked towards his BMW.

"My wrist one. It's the Egyptian sign for Sagittarius. Probably pointless but I really wanted it."

Kurt shook his head at Blaine's thought. "I like it. It's unique."

"Yeah," Blaine said as he looked down at it, "then came my bicep tattoo. It's identical to Cooper's. He has a cross like this one in the same spot. He came to visit on my sixteenth birthday and I saw he had it so of course I wanted it. I wanted to be like him so bad when I was little. Now I don't but I guess back then… part of me remembered that. So I copied him."

Kurt nodded but remained quietly.

"Last came the one on my chest that I didn't get too long after that. A saying my grandfather used to say when we went to visit him. He lived in Italy for the last fourteen years of his life. He loved it there and I did too really."

Kurt averted his gaze over to Blaine rather than to in front of them as they walked. "What happened?"

"He was a heavy smoker when he was younger and it caught up with him. Lost him when I was about nine to lung cancer."

"Sorry to hear that. I bet he was a great man." Kurt added with a smile.

Blaine nodded in the positive. "He really was. I didn't understand what the phrase meant until he was gone." He smiled as he repeated it, "This is life and this is joy: an hour of embracing and then to die. I can almost hear him say it. It was the code that he lived by… he did everything he wanted to during his time on earth… he accomplished all his goals and died in a place that he loved, happy. It's the exact reason why I can't live the mold of a life my parents have for me. I can't join Cooper and Rachel and take over the businesses. This is life and this is joy… I'm going to live it to the fullest, get out of it the things that I want, and I'm not going to be held down by anybody. Then when it's my time to go I won't have any regrets because I'll know I handled things according to my morals. And yes I have morals."

Kurt smiled as he thought about everything that left Blaine's perfect lips. And then he shook his head of that thought because of reasons. Now wasn't the time to think of his roommate's lips. "That's beautiful, you know. I think I have a new favorite saying." Blaine laughed and agreed as the coiffed teen continued. "I mean that's basically the motto. You only live once, right?"

Blaine smiled as he started rapping the lyrics to Drake's _The Motto _and tried urging Kurt to get a 'YOLO' tattoo. Of course, Kurt told him he was an idiot as they finally reached the car and put their things in the trunk.

"So movies?" Blaine asked as he closed the trunk of his BMW.

"If you let me pay, yes."

Blaine shook his head. "No."

Kurt shrugged. "Then no."

"Kurt."

"Blaine."

"Stop it."

"I'm paying."

"No you aren't."

"So let's go home."

Blaine gave the coiffed teen a particularly not amused poker face. Kurt folded his arm showing that he wasn't going to be moved.

"Fine." Blaine replied. "You pay for the movies, I pay for dinner."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

Kurt sighed. "Why can't you just relax and be taken care of for once? I understand you and Rachel have been sort of independent and have been responsible for so long, but if you're going to help me so much I think I should have some input in this relationship too."

Blaine listened as he leant against his car. He pulled the older boy close by the waist until Kurt was flush against him. The sophomore instinctively rested his hands on Blaine's chest and didn't even bother internally yelling at himself for the situation he was allowing himself to be in right now. He chanced a glance over into the golden eyes he adored and felt himself melting.

Blaine exhaled against him, eyes closed briefly before opening them and staring straight into the ocean colored ones across from him.

"I like you Kurt."

The quote was reminiscent to the first time they kissed. Their foreheads were placed together and Blaine could feel Kurt's breath along his lips. He could almost taste him before decided the closeness of their proximity was too much and not enough at the same time. He leant a few centimeters forward and pressed his lips against Kurt's. Everything he felt the first time they kissed came back; the way his heart sped up and the desire to be even closer than they were already were came back, the way he felt like he was about to take off from being so content… and the way that nothing else existed but Kurt Hummel.

He felt Kurt's hand coming up to cup his cheek and the older teen deepened it, his tongue slowly entering Blaine's accommodating lips and exploring his mouth for the first time. It was exciting and new for the both of them. Kurt's tongue circled around Blaine's piercings curiously as he became acquainted with the wonderful taste and feel that was the bad boy opposite him. His body was on fire, his heart was racing, and his hips were tingling in the places that Blaine's hands had landed. This wasn't something Kurt ever felt from a simple kiss.

Blaine could only focus on how different this felt from anyone he had ever kissed. He loved the time he spent with Jessica but it wasn't ever right. Other guys were just fun and games and he only kissed them as a way to advance the foreplay. When he kissed Kurt though, the world departed and left him behind… or he departed and left the world behind. Maybe both. He felt like this would always be what he needed and he wasn't sure how he went without it as long as he did.

He gave a groan of discontent when Kurt pulled away looking a little out of breath. His lips were red from the kissing and his blue eyes darkened in a way that Blaine couldn't deny excited him.

"I like you, Blaine." Kurt answered, smirking slightly at the triangle eyebrow that rose in response.

"I hope you're not joking." Blaine said seriously. "I really do, because I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. I'm tired of being hurt and disappointed. I'm tired of being angry all the damn time. But when I'm with you…" he trailed off, brushing his fingertips across Kurt's perfectly creamy skin, "when I'm with you I don't feel any of that…. And it scared me at first because it's so new and I'm waiting for you to do what everyone else does—"

"I'm not perfect, Blaine, so please don't hold me up on a pedestal—"

"You are to me."

"I'm not Blaine. We have to be honest with each other, because I really like you and shit it scares me too when I think about it. But the truth is, we'll probably end up hurting each other along the way—" he paused when he saw Blaine's face falling to reassure him, "Not necessarily on purpose, but that's life. No relationship is perfect, whether it's mother-daughter, sister-brother, or two people falling for each other." Kurt stopped to compose himself because the way Blaine was stroking his face was making him want to lean in and kiss him again. "What will define our relationship is whether or not we want it bad enough to get through our differences, or whether we don't care and let our differences win."

Blaine nodded as he dropped his hand and returned it around Kurt's waist. "You're right. So when can we try? I need you."

"You have me," Kurt answered sincerely, "but I want you to be sure of what you want."

Blaine's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well you were so sure who you were when we first met. You didn't want this at all," he said, gesturing between them as best he could, "and then you mentioned wanting to be my friend with benefits."

Blaine laughed as he placed his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Seriously," Kurt continued with a laugh, "This all happened so fast. I don't want you to think you want me because it feels good right now, only for you to realize you don't want me at all. I don't want to be some temporary high."

"Like I said," Blaine answered, reclaiming Kurt's gaze, "You make me feel safer than I've ever felt Kurt. Like I'm worth the effort—"

"Because you are—"

"And I think about you constantly. I'm the happiest screw up in the world when I'm with you."

Kurt frowned. "Stop calling yourself that Blaine."

Blaine ignored him. It is what it is. "So how will you know I'm 'sure' or 'ready' or whatever?" he asked, combined with sarcastic air quotes. Kurt smirked.

"You'll know."

"Fuck that. I'm ready now—"

"You don't have to curse." Kurt cut in with a smile.

"If this is about me… I'm sorry for cursing gorgeous… but if this is about me then I'm one hundred percent ready. You aren't temporary. If this is about you then I understand."

Kurt grabbed his hand and led him towards the large AMC movie theatre in the distance. Blaine followed in silence as he waited for Kurt to say something… anything really. He would've been content with hearing the boy recite the alphabet backwards if it meant he got to hear his beautiful voice. Kurt finally spoke a minute later putting the freshman out of his misery.

"Honestly, I had every intention of taking a break and just focusing on Kurt Hummel. But you are _always _there. And you let me do nothing for myself."

Blaine smiled. "I guess that's the type of boyfriend I'd be. Run while you have the chance."

Kurt laughed. "I'm not going to run. You make it hard for me to do anything but think about you."

"So what are we going to do?" Blaine questioned as he stared at the ground.

"How about this," Kurt began after a few moments of pondering, "we'll talk about it on Christmas."

Blaine was put off by the idea. "But we'll be in two different states."

"True," Kurt added, "but it'll be a great gift if we decide we want to."

"It will." Blaine said quietly.

They were both quiet for a few minutes as they neared the theater. Blaine kept glancing over to Kurt who looked pensive as he thought about how they could make it work.

"Fine." Blaine finally said. "You're more than worth the wait."

Kurt smiled. He knew someone would believe the same thing about him that he believed about himself.

Blaine held the door open for him as they entered the AMC.

"So what movie are we seeing?" Kurt asked. He scanned the list of movies but wasn't sure what any of them were about.

"Whatever you want gorgeous. It's your day."

"Hmmm…." Kurt glanced around to see what time they were starting before he decided he'd get a recommendation from the employees. "Here," he said, "take this and get snacks okay? I'm going to buy the tickets."

Blaine looked at the $20 bill with repugnance before he took it and headed off to the concession stands. Kurt rolled his eyes and headed over to the ticket booth.

Blaine asked for an extra-large buttered popcorn, some Mike & Ike's, and a large diet coke. When the girl told him the total, he handed her his card and glanced around to make sure Kurt wasn't watching as she swiped and handed it back to him.

When he finally got all of their order, Kurt showed up holding two tickets.

"How does 'The Danger Plan' sound?"

"Stupid." Blaine answered, grabbing two straws.

"Good." Kurt replied with an adorably sexy grin, if you leave it to Blaine to describe. "I wanted to make out with you in the back row anyway."

He grabbed the drink and straws from Blaine and began to walk away. Blaine stood there dumbfounded for a few moments, watching as Kurt's hips swayed seductively before he finally ran to catch up, popcorn spilling out and Mike & Ike's clacking together in their packaging. He slipped the twenty dollar bill into the boy's tight back pockets and disguised as a pinch. Kurt swatted his hand away playfully and Blaine smirked at him and followed it with a wink.

They went into the theater and up into the back row, making big on their silent pact to make out as their tongues explored each other's methodically. Eventually they realized the action of the film was amazing and they ended up stopping every few minutes to stare at cars blowing up.

Maybe it was too early to say they were falling in love, but Blaine thought it was one hell of a start.

….

"Wake up, Kurt."

Kurt swatted the hand away that was poking his side.

"Kurt. Come on I said I wanted to talk to you tonight. Well it's no longer night because you got in so late but I need to talk to you. "

Kurt's eyes blinked open a few times at the sound of Helen's voice. He rolled over in his bed to look at her. She was standing by the side of his bed apparently trying to get a good look at his arm. Oh yeah… the bruises.

Kurt turned the lamp on and rubbed his eyes, sitting up in the bed. "Helen. It's like three in the morning."

She smiled and sat at the end of his bed. "Well I knocked on the door when I came in at ten but you weren't here. I'm guessing you were out with Blaine because he wasn't here. Rachel was blasting show tunes though."

"I was out with him, yes."

"Well," the girl continued, "I needed to speak with you, and since he's actually in his own room tonight I guess now would be a good time."

Kurt rubbed his forehead tiredly. "What are you getting at, Helen?" he breathed out.

"He's a bad idea."

"I'm not discussing this with you."

"He's going to play you. He made it clear he wants to fuck you, and you're entertaining him? Why give him the time of day?"

Kurt stared at her blankly.

"Maybe I'm reaching," she continued, "maybe it's that I still have faith in Charles and I know he could change. I know how much you helped him, Kurt."

"Helen, get real!" Kurt basically shouted out. It was three in the morning and she woke him up for this bullshit? "Honestly, Charles cheated on me, Charles hit me, and Charles probably never gave a damn about me. Now I know that you're his friend and I loved him once, so I don't want you to stop believing in him. But believe in him for someone else."

"Blaine isn't the one for you, Kurt. Open your eyes!"

"My eyes are open! I don't want you to worry about me. I'm a big boy. You don't know anything about what Blaine and I have and I'm not going to explain it to you so please, you have work soon. Just … go to sleep. I need to get some rest too."

Helen stood up defeated but made her way to the door.

"You're making a mistake, Kurt. Don't come to me when he's broken your heart."

Kurt collapsed against the pillows after she closed the door. He knew people wouldn't understand him and Blaine but all that mattered to him was that they got each other.

And they did.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay. Wrote and updated all three fics in less than 24 hours so I shall now go to sleep. If you have tumblr and want to follow me for updates and previews you can find it on my profile page. _

_I own nothing, btw. Except for The Danger Plan.I wish you could see it._

_-Janelle._


	11. Chapter 10

**Roommates**

_A/N: Hey, all. Thanks for the support, and I'm sorry if I didn't get to reply to everyone's reviews. I'll try and catch up. Here's chapter 10. Hope you like it. I own nothing. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Why aren't you packing, mister?"

Blaine's eyes left the television for a brief moment to look at Kurt in his doorway. The view was as beautiful as it always was when Kurt stood in his line of vision. The older teen was wearing another one of Blaine's t-shirts and while Blaine never let it show, he loved when Kurt wore his clothes. Like a lot. He also wore a black pair of pajama pants that fit him loosely around his thighs, red and white striped socks and the designer slippers that he usually traipsed around the apartment in. As far as Blaine was concerned, nothing was more adorable than Kurt Hummel.

Blaine's eyes went back to the television as he folded his hands behind his head and responded. "I have time. The Knicks are playing the Bulls. C'mere and watch it with me."

"We have a 6 AM flight, Blaine. Six in the morning. We need to check in at JFK by at least 4:30, which means we need to be asleep right now."

Blaine watched him with a smirk waiting for Kurt to finish and smiled when he finally did.

"Besides, I am not watching that nonsense."

_There's my Kurt. _

"Well are you finished packing?" Blaine's phone rang and he answered, promising to call the person back.

Kurt nodded as he stepped in and closed the bedroom door leaning against it. His long fingers reached up to brush a few stray strands out of hair out of his face. "Rachel and I finished hours ago."

Blaine pulled the plaid patterned covers back and patted a spot on his bed seductively. "Well then you can go to sleep since you're all done. Come lay down next to big papa."

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine gestured to the bed in a 'and _behind door number one_' fashion.

Sure climbing in bed with a shirtless Blaine was always wonderful, but that was back then.

Now the boys had guidelines.

"You know _our_ rules, hun. None of that."

Blaine frowned at Kurt's words as he looked back at the television. Jeremy Lin had just missed a free throw.

"Come on, gorgeous. I haven't held you in so long and that little peck on the cheek you give me before you go to work does not do enough for me. I haven't kissed you in way too long, Kurt."

"We said we would take things slow. **You** actually said you wanted to slow down after everything that happened on Saturday and I agreed to it."

Blaine full out laughed as he slouched back against the pillows once more. Kurt watched as his body heaved with laughter, his cheeks red with joy. "Honestly, I thought you'd find it totally adorable and think I was the sweetest guy ever. Then it'd turn you on that I was so thoughtful and what not, and I knew for sure we'd be all over each other right now."

"I hate you." Kurt said with a smile.

"Don't hate me."

Blaine stood up and made his way over to Kurt, standing directly in front of him. He only had on a pair of boxers, Kurt discovered, but he refused to acknowledge that in any way, or the fact that Blaine's hands were reaching out to touch both sides of his hips and exciting him in ways he didn't need to be excited during the times that they were supposed to be 'standing clear' of each other.

"I was really stupid, Kurt. Kissing you was the most amazing, liberating, mind blowing thing I've ever done and I really want to feel your lips touch mine once more."

Kurt watched as two of Blaine's fingers made their way to his lips and pressed down gently. He felt the same tingle and rush of adrenaline he always felt whenever the freshman touched him.

"They're still as soft as I remember, gorgeous."

The feeling Blaine supplied mixed with the words that left him lips made Kurt pull away with a smile. Blaine's fingers remained in the air for a moment before he dropped his hands to his side, watching Kurt's lips move almost in slow motion as the boy began to speak again.

"What happened to 'you're worth the wait Kurt'?" he asked.

"I said you were more than worth the wait, actually." Blaine responded.

Kurt smirked as he grabbed Blaine's hand and walked him over to the recently purchased luggage standing up in the corner. "Well that's even better. So pack your things and I'm going to my room. All further conversation on the matter will be done Christmas day."

Kurt tried to walk away but Blaine wouldn't let his hand go. Blaine's fingers wrapped around his own made him feel like he could fly away in bliss.

"Why don't you stop being so difficult and stay in here while I pack. I could use the company."

Kurt thought about it for a moment, wondering if his roomie was up to something. He eventually decided to stay for a while. It wasn't like Blaine ever let him say no, and getting to stare at him shirtless wasn't so bad either. He slid out of his slippers and went to lie down in bed and the freshman squealed _'yaaay'_ when he realized he got his way. As usual.

Blaine started to look through his closet for potential outfits to wear. It'd be a three day weekend at his parents' place in Philadelphia so he needed to pack accordingly. Kurt picked up the remote and began to scan channels as his 'possibly more than' friend dug around in his closet.

"Ooooooh Bachelorette reruns are on!"

Blaine's head poked out from behind the closet door and he peered at Kurt seriously. The coiffed boy was lying on his side so that one could clearly see the curvature of his hips and it was a very welcoming sight. Blaine almost forgot what was said and needed to snap himself out of his trance to respond.

"You're not turning, Kurt."

"Says who? You can always watch recaps on the news you know."

"Knicks. Bulls." was all the Blaine said.

Kurt pointed the remote at the television.

"I swear Kurt."

He let his finger hover over the 'select' button.

"You better not turn that channel."

"Or what?"

The older teen bit his lip flirtatiously as he waited for a response. Blaine's face was serious. He placed one hand on his hip as he watched him and the sophomore's eyes scanned Blaine's body up and then down, blatantly staring at his boxer briefs and licking his lips for a moment before he pressed the button, putting on an old Bachelorette episode. Blaine glared at him as he heard some cheesy dialogue being played on the television. He was half hard just from having Kurt's eyes on him like that. He could imagine what'd happen when Kurt's soft hands were on him, on his chest and at his hips, in his pants… and yeah now he was getting harder.

"Just know that you're _so_ lucky you are _so_ fucking sexy." he said.

Kurt blew him a slow kiss that made Blaine's body heat up in response. He shook his head in defeat before grabbing a few pair of jeans and tossing them into the suitcase, and then throwing on a pair of sweatpants. It was either put on pants or take off underwear. As appetizing as the second option was, Kurt represented something good in his life, and he only had a few of those. He didn't want to mess it up like that, or at all to be honest. For now, all that was left to do was pack and ignore this stupid show playing on his television.

_**45 minutes later... **_

"What the hell! How could she not give Randy a rose? How fucking stupid can you be, Nadia?"

"Will you calm down?" Kurt laughed out. Maybe leaving the basketball game on would've been the better option. Blaine was tossing all sorts of random unnecessary things in his suitcase as he packed his things in a rage. His eyes were glued to the television.

"Can you explain to me why you'll need index cards and a graphing calculator? We're on vacation."

Blaine stopped his ministrations to stare at the things he packed. "Why'd you put those in there?"

"I didn't do that." Kurt laughed at how he was being accused for this. "You maybe need to watch what you're doing instead of worrying about Randy. These are repeats after all. He's probably married with kids by now."

Blaine took out the index cards, calculator, and a Darth Vader bobble head he must've tossed in there during his rampage. "You framed me. I didn't put this stuff in here and you're just trying to make it look like I like this stupid show."

Kurt continued to laugh, rolling his eyes away from the younger teen and back to the television. "Whatever."

_Next, Timothy. Will you accept this rose?_

"WHAT?" Blaine's hands flew into the air, index cards flying all over the room.

Kurt stared at the boy incredulously."Seriously Blaine, relax. You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

"I'm sorry Kurt but what the hell? He has so much more going for him that that bastard Dominic but he got a rose! And now Timothy? This chick is an ass. She'd rather a pretty face than someone with a brain."

Kurt smirked as he tossed the covers off of himself. The room was getting a little warm which meant that Helen probably walked in. He swore she was anemic. "Well Nadia and I have a lot in common, I suppose."

"You know what," Blaine said after he zipped up his suitcase, "I've had about enough of you."

Kurt laughed and squirmed underneath Blaine as the freshman straddled him, tickling his torso terribly. Kurt begged for the younger teen to stop.

"I'm so sorry Blaine… please," he belted out between choked laughter.

"You're what? I didn't hear you." Blaine's fingers teased at Kurt's belly button and the older boy tried his best to get free.

"I-I'm s-ssorrryy," he laughed louder, "p-please stop!"

Blaine moved his hands from Kurt's side and into the boy's hands so that he could pin them down above his head. Kurt looked up at him with a grin as he allowed the freshman to playfully grip him down.

Blaine lowered himself so that his lips were lined up with Kurt's right ear. He took in the scent of vanilla and immediately wished he could drink him all in, being enveloped by the aroma at all times. "I really can't wait for Christmas."

Kurt felt Blaine's heart beating against his chest at their closeness. "Why not?" he asked in a sing-song tone, feigning innocence. He could feel the stubble along Blaine's jaw tickling his cheek and he smiled, licking his lips at the feel of Blaine's breath ghosting over his ear.

"You'll see." he answered simply, now nosing the delicate skin of Kurt's cheek before placing a kiss there. Kurt waited until Blaine's face was opposite his, their foreheads, eyes, noses, and mouths lined up perfectly, all a fraction of an inch away from touching before he voiced a reply. As he moved his lips to speak he could feel Blaine's gentle breaths fanning him. It took him a moment to gather himself before he could actually speak, and even then all he could focus on was Blaine's honey colored eyes gazing into his own and the fact that he was underneath this man, so close and yet so far.

"I d-don't want you to…" he trailed off for a second when their foreheads and noses touched. He wanted to say that he didn't want Blaine to do anything over the top for him during Christmas but he couldn't finish. All he could do was revel in the amazing feel of long lashes brushing across his own as Blaine straddled him. Blaine removed his hands from around Kurt's wrist where they were over his head and instead laced their fingers together.

"You don't want me to what, gorgeous?"

Their lips touched briefly while Blaine spoke the words and a quick glimpse of all the feelings Blaine felt Saturday at Woodbury came back for the split second. He closed his eyed and pulled back slightly to give his roommate some space.

Before Kurt went to respond, he involuntarily exhaled against Blaine and the warmth of Kurt's moist breath was enough to break the boy's reserve completely. Blaine quickly closed the minimal distance between them and kissed Kurt passionately.

Kurt's lips moved in succession with his as Blaine felt the boy's long fingers tighten around his own. While background noise from the television constantly filled the room, all that Blaine could hear was the sound of his heart rapping against his chest and the sound of Kurt taking in breaths between their languid kisses before diving in for more. He could hear the barely audible moan that he let slip when he felt Kurt's tongue against his, and the moan that slipped from Kurt as a response.

He could also hear a knock on the door before it flew open…

"Blaine I hope you're read—oh god I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" Rachel covered her eyes and faced the wall, although that sort of defeated the purpose of covering her eyes in the first place.

Kurt practically flipped Blaine off of him as he sat up and fixed himself, straightening out the bed and looking any and everywhere but up at either of the siblings.

Blaine groaned, laying on his stomach and throwing his face into a pillow, punching and kicking at the bed in a child like temper tantrum. He had been waiting a whole five days for that to happen again and then there was Rachel, there to end it as soon as it started.

"I'm sorry," the girl started again, her back still facing the couple. "I just wanted to make sure you were all packed and ready to go."

"Yes, Rachel," Blaine said as he rolled his body over to stare at the ceiling. "I'm packed. Please, _please _go."

She turned around to glance at the two of them before making her way back to her own room.

That wasn't something she expected to see, especially since she got Blaine to talk to her about the two of them, explaining that they agreed to wait until the holidays until anything happened. She explained to her little brother that she really thought it wasn't the smartest thing to do; becoming romantically involved with your roommate and all, but he seemed serious, and she knew for a fact that Kurt had some sort of impact on Blaine's life because he changed drastically since they moved in. They were always together and they were friends first, which is important, but still. She knew Blaine.

He still had a long ways to go.

"I'm sorry," Blaine voiced from his side of the bed. He sat with his arms wrapped around his knees, glancing over at a Kurt who refused to look up from his hands. They were beautiful like him but there was no way they were that interesting, Blaine thought to himself. Kurt only nodded.

"Listen," Blaine continued, "I know you probably think I'm not taking this seriously but I can't help myself, Kurt. You… you just make me feel something I've never felt with anyone else in my entire life and I let myself get addicted. It feels so right when I kiss you."

Kurt continued to stare down at his hands as he listened. It was an amazing feeling kissing Blaine and being with Blaine and just hearing him speak, but Christmas was six days away from now. The plan was to try to wait until then to see if they were ready but it was getting harder and harder with each minute. Kurt knew that if they could survive those few days without kissing or being intimate in any way that they were in it to be in it for one another and not in it because of how thick the sexual tension was between the two. But the things that Blaine was saying right now really complicated everything.

"It feels too right, if that makes any sense. It's like everything is you and me and I don't really give a shit about anything else or anyone else… god I've never been so scared."

"Why are you scared?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled as he looked over to the boy that was slowly but surely capturing his heart. He crawled over to Kurt's side of the bed and seized the boy's hands inside his. Kurt finally looked up and smiled at the sincerity swirling in Blaine's eyes.

"I'm not good at trusting people. I've been let down so many times that I just stopped letting people in completely. Then there was you and I didn't have the fight to resist you. Don't ask me why because I honestly have no idea, but you're different and like I said, it feels too right. Then when I find out I can trust someone I fuck it up. My ex-girlfriend is a perfect example. She did nothing but care for me but I could not do right by her to save my life."

"So you think you're going to hurt me too don't you?"

Kurt began rubbing the pad of his thumbs over Blaine's hand as the younger teen looked down at their joined hands, smiling at how perfect they fit together.

"I don't want to do anything but keep you from pain. That's what scares me most. If I let you down I don't know what I'd do."

It was quiet for quite some time, both boys reveling in the amazing feeling of their closeness; just being close without necessarily being all over each other. Kurt let out a quick breath before he spoke.

"If you don't think you're ready I won't force you."

Blaine laughed a little as he shook his head in the negative. "I'm ready. I know you'll help me through this little complex I have, right? Because I don't want to stay this way forever."

_That's the difference between you and Charles and that's probably the reason I'm falling so fast,_ Kurt said to himself, a smile forming on his face.

"I'll definitely help. I'm here always."

"So Christmas?" Blaine asked with a smile. He reached his hand up to brush a few strand out of Kurt's face as the boy answered.

"Christmas." Kurt replied.

….

Blaine glanced at his watch while he sunk down in his seat. He glanced around the terminal which was relatively quiet because of the hour. Not many people were going to take a six o'clock flight to Philly from New York he guessed, at least not this early in the holiday season.

To the left was his sister Rachel, chatting on the phone with a friend back in Pennsylvania trying to plan a time where they could see each other during the vacation. In his lap was Kurt's carry-on bag and cell phone. The older boy put it there as he left to go find some caffeine for the group, despite Blaine's telling him to stay put and let him get it.

As Blaine yawned yet again, his sister hung up the phone and began to speak to him. Out the corner of his eyes he could see a man glaring at them every few seconds and Blaine's tolerance for this guy was lessening by the second.

"Stop yawning." Rachel breathed out in between her own. "You're making me yawn."

Blaine turned his focus from the guy who was wearing a Boston Red Sox baseball cap to his sister and shrugged. "It's fucking early. You insisted on leaving for a flight this early."

"Actually," Rachel pulled her sweater tighter around her torso, trying her best to block the cold air of the terminal from chilling her too much, "mom is the one who insisted we leave this early. According to Cooper they have a lot planned when we get there."

"I bet you wish you would've said no."

"Not really. We can get some more rest when we get there."

Blaine rolled his eyes at the girl's words, and they landed on the same man that had been staring at him funny the whole time, a woman who Blaine assumed was his wife settling next to him with a maybe three year old fast asleep in her arms. The man quickly averted his gaze to the woman next to him instead and Blaine felt himself getting angry. This guy was casting perceptibly judgmental looks towards him and he hated every second of it.

"And look at it this way," Rachel continued, "we've left so there's nothing else to do but get there and get back here to NY."

Blaine shook his head ignoring Kurt's phone that was vibrating from a text message. "You make it seem so simple but it's not. This'll probably be the worse weekend of my life."

"You're such a drama queen, Blaine."

"No, I'm not." He yawned again and rubbed a hand down his face tiredly. "I just know mom and dad and I know they don't respect me as a fucking human being. With that being said, I'm sure that this weekend will be shit. I have no intention of letting them walk all over me and I'm sure they won't appreciate that."

Rachel was quiet for a while, staring down at her phone before she looked up and caught eyes with a guy in a baseball cap who quickly looked in the opposite direction. She wondered what that was all about before turning away to notice Kurt approaching in the distance.

"There's your _friend_. You wouldn't be so tired if you went to sleep last night instead of making out with Kurt all that time."

"He went to his room after you barged in, thank you very much."

"I said sorry."

They were quiet again as Blaine sunk even lower in the seat. He watched as Kurt got closer and closer and could see the Styrofoam cups he carried in a little tray. Kurt's jeans seemed to get tighter with each passing day and while Blaine didn't mind it at all, he sort of did mind. Those hips were begging to be embraced. By him specifically.

"You know, you should take all the piercings out before we get to mom and dad's place; ears _and_ tongue."

Blaine laughed. "Rach, you're killing me."

"For real," Rachel scowled, annoyed that her younger brother was once again not taking anything seriously. "Mom will go crazy and then she'll get dad involved and—"

"I don't give a singular fuck or a plural fuck." Blaine said with a smile, "I just don't."

Rachel sighed as Kurt finally reached them, moving his eyes off of the same guy that was staring at Blaine who was now giving him a dirty look. "I just got regular coffees with a couple milks and sugar. The line was long and I had to walk all the way over to the side of the terminal to find an open Starbucks. It's crazy flying this early."

"See," Blaine said as he accepted a coffee with a 'thank you gorgeous', "you should've let me go get everything."

Kurt sat across from the pair with his own coffee as Rachel carefully sipped on her own; cautious of the scolding hot liquid. Blaine handed him his cell phone but hung on to the carry-on as he responded.

"Believe it or not, Blaine, I am capable of handling something like this on my own. I just proved it to you."

"He says that I don't let him do anything for himself," Blaine explained to his sister who smiled at the two of them.

"That's because he doesn't," Kurt quipped back. The girl rolled her eyes at them playfully before laying her head on the freshman's shoulder.

The guy with the Red Sox ball cap on was caught staring again by Blaine, and though this time his face showed more relief than anything else, Blaine was still deeply aggravated.

"Can I help you with something?" Blaine said loud enough for the man and his wife to hear. She looked over at Blaine questioningly. A few others around them who sat waiting to board their flight turned around at the commotion as well.

"No, don't worry about it." The man responded with the wave of his hand. Kurt realized it was the same guy that glowered at him earlier. Rachel must've recognized the same thing because she was reaching out a hand to keep Blaine steady.

"Just keep your eyes off of us and _you_ won't have anything to worry about."

The guy smiled, stroking at his beard before whispering something to his wife. She looked furious and Kurt could clearly tell she was reprimanding him at first, and then pleading with him next. What he said next pushed Blaine over the limit.

"It's just that I was worried for a second that you and the guy, if that's what you wanna call him" he smiled, quite proud of himself before continuing, "were together, but now I see that pretty little lady cuddling up with you and all. You kids make a cute couple. Thankfully, you two," he pointed blatantly at Kurt and then back to Blaine, "aren't _boyfriends _or some other faggy shit because I have my son here and I don't need him exposed to that."

"Excuse me?" Blaine stood up and snatched his arm out of Rachel's hand. He shoved his coffee cup at Kurt who took it with wide eyes, not sure exactly what to do. Blaine looked furious and the only other time he wore a face that red was when Charles had put his hands on him.

"Blaine, ignore him it's fine—" Kurt was interrupted by Blaine excusing himself.

He could hear Rachel pleading with Blaine to come back to his seat but the boy was already over in front of the older man, leaning down so that they were eye to eye. The man didn't back down, in fact he inched forward in his seat and spoke the next few words with such disgust it made Kurt sick to the stomach.

"You didn't hear me boy? I said I'm glad that you ain't no fucking fruit because I don't want - _mmph"_

Blaine's right hand connected with the man's nose before he even got to finish his sentence.

His wife screamed out, sheltering the still asleep boy as she shouted for help. Kurt and Rachel yelled for him to stop but it was to no avail; Blaine was swinging his fists and connecting with blows to the head over and over before the man was tackling him to the ground and swinging a flew blows himself.

One of the man's fists collided with Blaine's side as he stomached the blow, wincing lightly and kneeing the man in the groin. At this point, his baseball cap was somewhere thrown across the terminal. Kurt wanted to go pull Blaine off of the man because he was once more swinging on him but Rachel held him back so that he wouldn't get hurt himself. TSA officers finally came over after a witness told them and broke it up. They told both parties to leave the airport and the wife was visibly infuriated with her husband, holding her son tightly as she left the man there to go for their bags.

"Let me go," Blaine said calmly to the two officers that restrained him against the cold floor. Kurt and Rachel ran over, neglecting their things and urging Blaine to his feet. The officers stood between both Blaine and the older man who was still on the floor, face bloody and battered.

"You three need to leave now or we'll call the Port Authority Police." A tall, dark TSA employee declared. Blaine rubbed at his now swollen cheek as he nodded his understanding, telling his sister and Kurt to get their things and he'd go get the luggage from baggage. They probably already put them on the plane so it'd be a long wait.

"Shit, Blaine!" Rachel said as she followed behind him. "Shit! Seriously!"

"Go find a cab I'm going to get our things, okay?"

Rachel looked livid. Kurt sighed as he nodded at Blaine, and the curly haired teen watched him for a moment before he finally turned away to follow an airport employee. Kurt grabbed the brunette and led her over to their things and then outside of the terminal to where a long SUV taxi was parked, apparently on break.

"I guess we can get in this one after he's finished with his coffee." Kurt quietly voiced. He leant against the building with his head towards the oval shaped lights, breathing out hard and watching the vapor from his breath entering the atmosphere.

Never did he imagine that he'd see Blaine like that. The Charles thing was one instance where Blaine showed how short his temper could be but it wasn't really compared to what he just witnessed, and Kurt would be a bold faced liar if he said that didn't concern him. All Kurt could think about was wanting to take Blaine and get him away from it all… all the bullshit and all the people that were full of it like that jackass. He wanted to give Blaine everything he'd need to get past the hurt he faced and he planned to do just that with time.

"I can't believe him sometimes. All we had to do was sit there and then get on the plane. All we had to do was sit there and wait patiently until we could board the plane. That's all."

"He's really stressed about this whole thing, Rachel," Kurt answered, appearing almost emotionless. "About going home and seeing your parents and everything. Unfortunately, this is how he deals with it. I probably shouldn't be saying anything because I'm sure you know better than I do."

Rachel started to shiver in the icy cold weather of New York on a December morning. "I understand all of that perfectly, Kurt. I just really hoped this would be behind us… this… fighting and trouble. He was showing so much improvement…"

The girl trailed off as Kurt wrapped his arm around her, sheltering her from the cold as much as possible. She leant into him and a tear fell, dropping onto Kurt's Burberry scarf. The older junior tried to compose herself as Kurt comforted her best he could.

"Give him some time. Okay?"

It wasn't long before Blaine and a TSA officer came out with the group's luggage. The officer knocked on the taxi window and the driver started his car, popping the trunk for them as Blaine started to load their things. Rachel climbed into the back row limb by limb and Kurt stopped briefly because he could catch bits and pieces of the conversation being held by his roommate and the airport employee.

"You kids probably won't be getting a refund after that. It's a wonder my boss let you and the other guy go without calling the P.A Police."

"A refund is the least of my problems right now. Thanks for the help though. Happy holidays."

"Same to you, kid. Stay out of trouble."

He could hear Blaine laugh, "Yeah, okay."

Kurt decided to sit in the front with the driver because he figured Rachel would like to have the convenience of slapping her brother from a close distance like next to each other instead of reaching into the front row.

As soon as Blaine got in and said their address, Rachel took off.

"Look at your freaking cheek, Blaine! Mom is going to go crazy! Did you even think about this? You let some jackass ruin our trip? And for what? God, now we have to drive down there and it's going to take us longer and our parents are going to be pissed!" she continued rambling for about ten minutes before Blaine pulled out his cell phone to text the boy he couldn't stop thinking about in the front seat. Kurt was staring out the passenger side window the whole time.

**You mad at me? –Blaine **

Kurt read the message a few times, considering it. He wasn't happy, that was for sure. And it wasn't even because some dumbass homophobe got what was coming to him, it was because he knew for a fact Blaine would do something like that again. Then he wouldn't get a break like he did this time. He'd probably get in a lot of trouble.

_A little. –Kurt_

**OK. –Blaine**

….

Back at the apartment, Kurt sat on the couch staring at the ceiling tiredly. He could honestly say he didn't plan on being back here this early. Rachel was on the phone and pulling out an ice pack for her brother while he loaded the entire luggage from the taxi into his Mercedes Benz. Once again, he denied Kurt the chance to help with anything.

Blaine was walking into the apartment a couple minutes later and sat at the island in the kitchen while Rachel pressed the frozen pack to his cheek and spoke on the phone with their mother. The freshman started playing with a Tamigotchi on his sister's keychain before she made him stop, claiming he'd kill it. Rachel nestled the phone between her head and shoulder as she spoke, holding the ice pack firm and trying to get her brother to lift up his shirt so she could see the damage to his side. No such luck. He kept batting her hand away, and then he batted the other away and held the ice pack himself. She poked him hard in the shoulder because of how difficult he was being and then stormed off to answer their mother's thousand questions.

"Yes, we missed our flight mom… We were just… we didn't get there in time is all," she glared at Blaine who was ignoring her totally. Kurt walked over to the island and took a seat next to him.

"No we're still coming, definitely. Yes… yes mom. We'll drive down and be there by 11 hopef—mom, calm down please…"

Blaine rolled his eyes away from her and over to Kurt. He reached out to put his hand over the older teens on the counter but Kurt quickly pulled away. Blaine looked up at him wearing a hurt expression but Kurt looked at him blankly.

"You're a dumbass."

Blaine laughed a short interrupted laugh as the pain on his cheek caught up with him. Placing the ice pack on the table he rubbed at his face lightly, realizing the swelling probably wouldn't go anywhere. "I'm sorry but then again I'm not. I'm not about to let anyone disrespect us like that. Especially you. I did tell you last night I didn't want to see you hurt and I meant that."

Kurt stared at him with an indefinable expression while Blaine stared into his eyes, trying to decipher what he was thinking. He hated when Kurt was upset with him, always. Kurt finally took Blaine's hand before placing the ice pack back to his cheek. The younger teen smiled at the feeling.

"I just don't want you hurt either, Blaine. I wish you felt the same way."

Blaine removed Kurt's hand that was holding the ice pack from his face and gave the boy a sad albeit understanding smile. The fact that Kurt felt the same way for him was an incredible feeling, a feeling that made him want even more. But after being so used to enduring pain he felt that he deserved whatever hurt came his way. "We better get going before I kiss you." he turned from Kurt who was shaking his head with a grin, to Rachel who was saying goodbye. "C'mon sis."

Rachel hung up the phone finally, whipping her head around to see her brother putting the ice pack in the deep freezer. Her face fell for what was probably the fiftieth time that morning. "Blaine you need to ice that a little longer. The swelling hasn't gone anywhere."

"Traffic," Blaine answered simply. Kurt stood up and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, "people are leaving for work now and we need to get going before rush hour."

Blaine grabbed his keys and head out the door. Kurt smiled at Rachel who looked defeated once again, but grabbed her hand and led her out towards the car.

"The day can only get better from here, Rachel."

….

The ride was relatively quiet. Blaine was humming something or another as he steered the car between lanes. Rachel was in the front seat sleeping on and off, waking every so often to remind Blaine how foolish he was before drifting off once more. Kurt only stared out the window, admiring how the scenery switched from urban to suburban, more nature and trees and less smog and buildings.

A glance up to the driver's seat and he couldn't help but smile. Blaine seemed pretty content as he drove in silence, sometimes whistling along to the radio, other times just gripping the steering wheel tightly, focusing on the road.

He could get used to seeing Blaine that serene.

"What're you thinking about?" Blaine questioned. The freshman had caught a glimpse of Kurt through the rearview mirror and he could see the blue eyed teen's face filled with more than he thought Kurt should handle on his own.

Kurt caught eyes with him in the rearview and smiled a little. "You, basically."

"How stupid I am?" he inquired with a smirk. Kurt shook him off.

"How much I like you." Kurt answered.

Blaine put his eyes back on the road, his eyes smiling along with his lips. That's what he'd been thinking about since he first held an actual conversation with him… a little bit after the whole 'friends with benefits' thing. He wanted to fight those feelings away but then he didn't.

"I like you, too."

….

They pulled into the Herald Estates as Blaine shook his sister awake.

Kurt was in awe. Everything was huge and beautiful and looked like it cost more than anything he could ever want. The seemingly endless line of hedges that bordered the pathway to a huge mansion were trimmed perfectly and well kept. Thousands of flowers were planted alongside the cobble stone driveway as well, and Kurt wondered how they survived all winter long. There was no way they were fake.

Rachel sat up in her seat and stretched a bit when they were about 50 feet away from the front door. A lavish amount of luxury cars were parked out front. Kurt took it all in and shook his head. Never did he think he'd be in a place as prosperous as this. Looking at Blaine and Rachel, you'd never guess there parents were _this _filthy rich.

And looking at them now, they really didn't appear to care.

Blaine unbuckled his seatbelt once they had parked. He turned back to face Kurt with a smile and in a sarcastic tone he announced, "Home sweet home, gorgeous."

Kurt finally closed his mouth which was parted from the moment they approached the gate and Blaine was buzzed in, to the moment the boy parked his Benz. A tall, rather attractive boy with brown hair and an alluring smile exiting the front doors of the home approached their vehicle, snapping Kurt out of his reverie. He too unbuckled himself and Blaine opened the door for him to get out at the same time Rachel opened her own and did the same.

The guy, dressed in sea foam green polo and white slacks held his hand out to Blaine who looked at him strangely.

"Wow, Blaine." he laughed, "You don't remember me? Seriously dude?"

Blaine scanned his face for a while before a smirk came through, realization setting in. "Oh shit. Sebastian. What're you doing here?"

Kurt smiled at the two of them as Rachel walked over and hugged the taller boy. "Wow, look at you! You're acne is all gone and you're tall and muscular now."

Sebastian laughed and gave the girl a once over. "Yes. I've done some growing. You two look different as well… Blaine you look pretty bad ass dude."

Blaine shrugged and ruffled his curls; hair a lot shorter now since Kurt finally got around to cutting his hair a couple nights ago. "Yeah, you know."

"And to answer your previous question," he began, "I work for your parents now. Me and Cooper handle a lot of the dirty work," he laughed, "and they are extremely happy to have you two back here. Let me get you guys inside—wow…"

Blaine looked from Sebastian who was practically drooling now over to Kurt who Sebastian was staring at. Kurt looked awkwardly uncomfortable as he stood near the car watching. He felt like an intruder on some sort of family reunion or something.

"Who's your friend?" Sebastian asked, smiling at Kurt and abandoning the siblings to approach him.

Blaine's eyes narrowed.

"Why hello," he started, "I'm Kurt. It's nice to meet you—"

"Sebastian Smythe."

"Yes," Kurt continued, "Sebastian. It's a pleasure," he smiled in a very friendly 'Kurt' way, no different than he treated anyone else. Blaine walked past them to the trunk where he started to unload the group's things.

"The pleasures all mine," Sebastian said as he continued to shake Kurt's hand. The blue eyed junior tried his best to get his hand back but his new 'friend' wasn't cooperating. Sebastian continued to smile at him in a way Kurt wasn't sure he was fond of. He seemed to be doing this on purpose.

Blaine started wheeling Kurt's things inside, as well as two of Rachel's suitcases. He planned to come back out and get his things afterwards. Kurt finally got free and went to follow the boy. He noticed that Blaine was tense and wasn't really acknowledging he was present at all. Sebastian grabbed the rest of the luggage and walked in with Rachel as they shared small talk and got caught up.

"I wasn't really expecting this," Kurt said, looking around the extravagant home. They crossed the threshold met with parkay wooden floors, which then ran into royal blue carpeting. The entire downstairs was immaculate from what he could see. The living room was gargantuan; white sofas and crystal lamps, golden vases and classic European artwork, a mantle that was filled with awards and trophies of their parents' accomplishments, but oddly enough no photographs of Cooper, Rachel, or Blaine. Nothing that resembled these people had a family at all.

Just success and money.

Blaine had begun walking up the spiral staircase, carrying everything on his own. Kurt frowned as he tried to help but Blaine told him no and did it all on his own.

They walked to a large room at the end of the hallway on the home's second floor. It was beautiful with soft cream colors and light blues, and Blaine moved Kurt's things into the center of the room.

"This is one of the many guest rooms and I figured since my room is on this floor you would want to stay here. But if not, the rest are upstairs. I can give you a look around if you'd like."

"I'm fine here." Kurt answered with a smile, "I'll unpack later—"

Blaine was already leaving the room before he could finish his sentence. Kurt quirked an eyebrow as he followed him out the bedroom door. The younger teen was heading down the hall, past all the pristine paintings on the walls and back down the stairs. The railing was marble and smooth as he gripped it going down the steps, following after his roomie. Blaine met up with Cooper, Rachel and Sebastian at the door where he took his bags from Sebastian and gave Rachel her things.

"Kurt! Good to see you again. Welcome to mi casa," Cooper pulled him into a hug and Kurt laughed as he reciprocated.

"Okay… you're very happy." he answered as Cooper squeezed him tightly.

"Just happy to see my sister and brother," he replied as they parted. He grabbed Rachel around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Care to tell me why our little brother has a bruise on his cheek?"

Blaine rolled his eyes as he shouldered his luggage. Sebastian smirked.

"He hasn't really changed after all, huh?" Sebastian asked, nudging the shorter teen in the arm. Blaine pushed him off.

"Somebody was messing with us, Coop. I did the sensible thing."

"And almost beat him unconscious." Kurt added with the roll of his eyes.

Blaine smiled. "Kurt and Rachel didn't agree with my actions but I'd do it again to be honest."

"I keep telling him mom is going to have a fucking fit." Rachel spoke as she snuggled into her older brother's side. "He thinks it's all a joke though."

Kurt smiled as he watched them, and eventually the playful conversation being shared turned into Cooper catching Blaine in a headlock. They wrestled in the corner while Rachel reminded them who their parents were and how they'd react once they showed up if something was to be broken. The boys didn't listen.

"They're something else, aren't they?" Sebastian asked Kurt. the blue eyed teen smirked up at the taller teen as he nodded his head. "It's cute though. Blaine needs this, I think. I know he misses his family, he just doesn't want to admit that to himself."

Sebastian nodded. "He's having a tough time, huh?"

"Nothing he can't make it through, honestly." Kurt said with a smile. "But yeah, he's stubborn so he's making things harder for himself. Everything could be easier than it is."

As Sebastian took it all in, he glanced at Kurt out the side of his eyes. An outfit that fitted should be illegal, but thank the lord it wasn't. Blaine looked up to see Sebastian taking Kurt's coat when he flipped his brother off of him.

"Are you two toge—" Sebastian was cut off by a large racket.

"I'm telling!" Rachel shouted after the sound of a most likely rare vase fell and shattered against the floor. Blaine was peering over at Kurt and Sebastian standing closely together while Cooper was on the floor rubbing at his back. "Shit, squirt! When the hell did you get so strong?" he grabbed onto the table that previously held the vase for leverage getting up, "Shit."

Kurt looked at the boy with wide, confused eyes as Blaine walked over to Kurt and grabbed his luggage, rolling his eyes at both his roommate and Sebastian as he rushed up the steps.

Sebastian laughed lightly and shook his head. "What is up with him? He's so tense."

"Excuse me." said Kurt who proceeded to follow the boy up the steps and to what he assumed was his old room. He could tell it had been redecorated and Blaine threw his things down roughly as he looked around the room.

"They changed everything. Fucking assholes."

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked as he approached Blaine. He placed his hand over the curly haired teens shoulder and Blaine pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me. What the hell was that?"

Kurt looked hurt as he took a step back. Blaine looked at him with disgust as he waited for a response.

"What?" he asked incredulously, "Why are you yelling?"

"How can you come here and just flirt with him right in front of me? What the fuck, Kurt?" Blaine lowered his voice now as he walked over to close his door. Kurt was utterly shocked by what he was hearing.

"Who was I flirting with, Blaine? Sebastian? Are you out of your mind?"

"First you two were shaking hands for like fifteen fucking minutes and then that… he was obviously flirting with you and you did nothing to push him away—"

"Blaine… I don't know him and I was hardly flirting. Whatever he was doing was his business but you know how I feel about you, and there's no way I'm going to follow you to another state to meet your parents, promise to be by your side, and then flirt with some Big Time Rush reject."

Blaine smiled as he sat down on his now king sized bed. "He likes you. I could tell."

"Aren't you two friends or something?"

"Not exactly." Blaine answered, feeling stupid for blowing up. "We went to elementary and middle school together. He used to fight with me over everything. All we did was argue about who was better at what. Everything was a competition."

Kurt smiled once he realized what was going on.

Blaine continued, "And he's apparently gay too. How fitting."

Kurt folded his arms as he spoke next. "Well I'm not a trophy and I won't be treated like one. And please don't take out your anxiety and frustrations on me Blaine. You know I'm here for you."

Blaine nodded. "Sorry. But you were smiling at him like you liked him, too. He's taller and all preppy… Charles like."

"And I want another Charles because what reason exactly?"

The freshman dragged Kurt onto the bed with him. Kurt lay back and Blaine did so too, turning his body to face him. "Just… just please don't… just stay away from him. He's an asshole."

"Everyone's an asshole in your book." Kurt laughed. Blaine's heart started beating faster.

"You aren't… I'm glad you came, gorgeous."

Kurt smiled. "I'm glad I did too."

A knock sounded on the door and Blaine's face dropped because he knew who it was. He still didn't know if he was ready for this.

"Shit. Are you ready to meet the assholes who made this asshole?"

"Stop saying 'asshole'."

Blaine hopped up and headed over to the door, turning the knob and rolling his eyes at the two bodies standing there.

_Here comes the bullshit._

"Look at our boy." Hunter said with a smile that quickly faded when he saw the three ear piercings and the swelling on his cheek. "What…?"

"Blaine Anderson Berry! What the hell is that in your ear?"

Kurt smirked.

This would be a great weekend.


	12. Chapter 11

**Roommates**

_A/N: I've been getting anonymous reviews asking when the next update would be and I really couldn't answer because you guys were anonymous, lol. But here you go. _

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to the following people: catch me if you can, BGabes, Wickelicious and inukimeko. Just wanted to say thank you for your wonderful support and general awesomeness and I hope you enjoy the chapter. :) _

_This one is lengthy: 14,345 words. I've been working on it all week... there's a lot going on so start reading and I'll chat at you at the end of the chapter!_

_:) Advanced apologies for mistakes. _

**Chapter 11**

"They're earrings, mom. You should know better than the rest of us. Don't you edit a fashion magazine for goodness sake?"

Linda Berry watched in revolt as her youngest son—the son who she hadn't seen properly in four years; spoke to her with such derision it made her just about sick to her stomach. Blaine topped it all off with a contemptuous smirk as he switched his focus from her to his father Hunter, looking the man who donned a ten thousand dollar Rolex up and then down before his mother spoke once more.

"I know what they are, Blaine. My question is what the hell are they doing—"

"Then why did you ask?"

Hunter dropped his head. Out the corner of his green eyes he could see that his wife was seconds away from verbally exploding all over their son and this was not the homecoming he wanted for Rachel and Blaine. Apparently, this reunion wasn't going to go the way he imagined it.

Before the shorter woman could get the words formed on her maroon colored lips, Hunter found himself quickly intervening. Blaine leant against the door searching his father's face expectantly, almost like he was waiting to be yelled at, and wanting them to be furious with him. Hunter knew that his son was rebelling with great reason and knew that no one could blame Blaine for the way he was behaving really. The man steadied his wife by placing an arm on her shoulder before he spoke.

"Blaine Alexander, please don't talk back to your mother—"

"Please?" Linda all but squealed out as she turned to face her husband. Blaine was bored with them already. "You're asking him nicely not to disrespect me?"

Hunter removed his hand from her shoulder as the woman adjusted her navy blue dress designed by Jean Paul Gaultier, smoothing it along her body as she tried to regain composure. Blaine could see his father pleading silently with her, but all that Linda did was turn back to Blaine with exaggerated look on her face. It wasn't the warm welcome a child would expect he'd get after being away so long. That's why Blaine knew better.

"We haven't seen you in years." Hunter said softly. He tried to maintain a little eye contact with his youngest but Blaine denied him the opportunity shortly after it happened. "What's wrong with you?"

"I haven't seen you in years, dad," Blaine replied obviously; his voice rising with each word. Kurt swore he heard a crack of emotion in there as he sat on Blaine's bed out of view, in attempt to let the family share some alone time as they reunited. It wasn't going as he expected it to, to say the least. There was no hugging or even any smiling from what he could tell. Blaine continued to speak while Linda looked at him indifferently, Hunter showing remorse. "That might be the problem."

The tension between the three only continued to grow with each passing second.

"Downstairs, Blaine." Linda commanded. The woman had an air about her; one that showed she never lost control and never planned on it. She'd be damned if she was disrespected by her own child. "We need to talk to you and Rachel, now."

Blaine smiled as a response before giving her a slight nod. He knew his mother was confident and intelligent, he knew she showed her strength in everything that she did, but that didn't mean he planned to be under her thumb for the rest of his life. As far as he was concerned, now was the perfect time to show his parents that their plans for him were nowhere in his plans for him. "Yeah, I'll be down."

Linda glared at him as Hunter reached a hand out to ruffle his son's hair. It was pretty much the same as his curly locks; only his had much more grey and was gelled back lightly. Blaine smirked and swatted him away with a 'stop that' before Hunter smiled and led his wife down the steps of their three story thirteen bedroom home.

"Assholes," Blaine breathed out as he closed the door and began walking over to Kurt. The boy was on the bed with wide eyes and a paler than usual countenance at what had just happened. Blaine took his hands when he saw the sad expression on the older teens' face.

"That was rough." Kurt mumbled; his eyes still focused on the door. Blaine took a seat next to him on the bed, shrugging at the fact that it'd only get rougher. They'd only been there about twenty minutes. For Kurt and Blaine, it'd be a three day weekend.

"You want to go home? We could leave, get out of here. Spend our time off together…"

Kurt finally let a smile spread across his face as a little laugh broke its way through all the tension that he was previously feeling. "Don't start Blaine. We're not going anywhere."

"Why not?" Blaine asked seriously, though he was now smiling because Kurt was, and Kurt's smile was really infectious. Blaine even began feeling good in that little split second… something he was sure he wouldn't feel if Kurt decided to stay back in New York instead of tagging along for the trip.

Kurt turned his body to face Blaine's; ignoring how the college freshman appeared to be dead set on leaving, his puppy dog eyes on full display. "Because we both know that running won't solve anything. You have to at least try."

Blaine shrugged. "I don't want to try."

"You need to try," Kurt continued. Blaine grabbed the older teen's hand in his own as he listened to the melodic voice filling his ears, "I want you to at least try for me. Show me that you try to work through tough situations."

Blaine remained quiet. He knew this had to do with him and Kurt's future together because if he ran now, Kurt would expect him to run away from everything else too.

Looking around his new room, he rolled his eyes wondering where they put all of his things; all the trophies and photographs of him with his old friends, all the action figures and posters of sports heroes… everything was gone, and it all looked like some IKEA bedroom display. Like nobody lived here.

That was probably because no one did.

Kurt decided to put an end to the silence and give his friend some more encouragement. "You have this opportunity to bury all the hurt and resentment you have towards them. They could be sympathetic for making you move away, pawning you off on your father's mother like that… maybe they had reason. You'll nev—"

"Reason to give us away for almost six years, Kurt? That's a little out there. They were selfish and wanted to focus on themselves. Cooper was eighteen at the time, he could handle himself fine, but me and Rach on the other hand… we were kids. They didn't want to have to worry about us while they established their legacies."

Kurt shook his head, not failing to notice the way Blaine's hand squeezed his tighter and tighter the angrier he got. He rubbed the pad of his thumb along Blaine's hand to soothe him before continuing.

"I understand that it hurt like hell. I have to commend you and your sister for being as strong as you are after dealing with all of this on your own." Kurt stopped speaking momentarily because of his roommate's scoff, but continued shortly after when Blaine put on an apologetic face, "But I know for a fact that you love them and I know you love Cooper too, you're just hurt."

"Cooper is different," Blaine voiced quietly. He scratched at his head tiredly and began to speak again, "Cooper understands what it's like to be me and Rachel right now. He knows how they are. I think they had us just so they'd have someone they could mold into little robots to finish what they started. The only thing is he decided to do that instead of being himself. I can't do that Kurt."

"Then don't do it." Kurt stated gently, leaning in to give the olive complexioned teen a kiss on his cheek. Blaine instinctively smiled as a result.

"Just be you, and make sure that they understand that. You're your own person and you have your own desires. That's plausible. Everyone should be allowed that. Now, we have all weekend, right? So stop being jerky Blaine and be the Blaine that I lo— that I know." Kurt's eyes went wide and he caught himself before he could get the 'L' word out all the way. That would've been awkward and a conversation he wasn't prepared to get into, especially with Blaine in the situation he was in right now with his family.

Blaine raised his eyebrow at the slip up but pretended to think nothing of it. '_Pretended'_ being the key word.

"Where are you going?" he asked, watching as Kurt rose up off the bed and approached the bedroom door.

Kurt opened the door and stepped into the hallway as he heard the sound of Blaine getting up off the bed to follow behind him. "I'm going to unpack a little while you talk to your parents."

"Okay," Blaine said as he finally caught up, "just stay put while I handle everything down there. If you want a tour or something I'll show you around later."

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks and so did Blaine once he noticed that Kurt had.

"What?" the curly haired teen questioned once he saw the bitch face the boy he admired was giving him.

"You don't trust me." he stated monotonously.

Blaine smirked. "I trust you. I don't trust Sebastian, gorgeous."

"No…" Kurt continued, now folding his arms, "you don't trust me or him."

Blaine grabbed Kurt close by the waist so that they were flush together, smiling into Kurt's cheek as he spoke. Kurt remained with folded arms, as stiff as a board while Blaine held him by the hips.

"Stop being ridiculous. You know I trust you. He's a snake, though, if memory serves me correctly… so what I'd like you to do is stay put until I come and get you. Okay gorgeous?" he placed his lips softly to Kurt's cheeks that were red with color from their closeness and the way he was being held; Blaine's left hand sliding over his ass slowly.

"I'm a big boy, Blaine." he said just loud enough for the boy to hear him, "I can handle myself."

With that, he placed a kiss of his own to a spot on Blaine's face— dangerously close to his lips, before pushing him off and walking away.

The freshman bit his lip as he turned to watch Kurt go to his guest room before shaking his head at how flustered he was. Seriously, Christmas wasn't coming fast enough for him. Eventually, he made his way down the steps.

….

A quick glance into the living room and he could see that nobody was in there. Blaine rolled his eyes. Now he'd have to rake through this huge floor to find wherever Rachel and his parents were.

He went through the never-touched dining room and saw that absolutely nothing had changed there— the chandelier was still shining and the place settings were the same navy color as it was when he was twelve.

He left that room and went into the den where Sebastian was on his laptop and Cooper was working on some numbers. The oldest AnderBerry smiled when he noticed his brother had entered the room.

"Squirt! They're in the indoor porch. Mom's totally pissed that you broke the vase."

Blaine looked at his older brother blankly. "I broke the vase?"

"Well I wasn't getting in trouble." Cooper stated seriously, tapping his pencil against the table.

Blaine rolled his eyes and was about to walk out before Sebastian spoke—making him pause his ministrations.

"I called some of the old guys from junior high to come over for a little football. Of course they wanted to see you," Sebastian smiled and Blaine looked on with interest, "so what do you say? Are you up for it?"

Blaine didn't need to do much considering before he gave his old _friend _an answer. "Let's do it."

It had been a long time since he got to play football with Wes, David, and the guys. And there was no denying he had years' worth of pent up energy. Honestly, Blaine couldn't think of a better way to release it.

When he finally walked into the indoor porch, Blaine noticed that Rachel was on the couch looking unusually scared. She wasn't giving anyone eye contact, but the floor seemed to have her full attention. One eyebrow shot up impulsively, along with his curiosity as the youngest sibling observed his sister; ignoring his parents completely. He took a seat next to her and asked if everything was alright.

"I'm fine." Rachel mumbled, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles on her plaid skirt. "Fine."

Hunter cleared his throat to talk but Linda stood from the surface she was leaning against and cut over him completely. Hunter decided to take the back seat as she began.

"You two are no longer with your grandmother, Cooper tells us."

Blaine looked at his father bewilderedly, wondering why he was allowing himself to be treated like a doormat while Rachel answered their mother in the affirmative. "That's true. We live in the city now."

Linda nodded with a smile. She was impressed that her children made such a pivotal move on their own and her faith in them shot up tenfold.

Hunter grunted as the little woman nudged him in the side expectantly, waiting for him to say what she had asked him to before they invited the children home for Blaine's birthday and the holidays. He sighed, unfolding his arms and began:

"We wanted to see how you two were doing since you've both finished high school now. It seems all is going well since you're both at the university, so you can just come here and finish up college while you work with our companies; Rachel with your mother at the magazine and Blaine with Cooper and I. You two know our desire to keep it all in the family and that's what we aim to do."

Rachel knew this was what her parents wanted to say to them but she had no intention of leaving NYU or New York City to come here for school. She had a life back in the big city, although she knew her mother and father probably had no intention of acknowledging that. Looking over to her left, Rachel noticed an amused smirk on her younger brothers' face. Part of her wanted to shut him up, but she knew that Blaine was going to say what he wanted to and that it was extremely important for her parents to hear it.

Blaine smirked at his father's words although he wanted to full out laugh. This is what he explained to Kurt just now upstairs, and to Rachel when they were at the airport; both Linda and Hunter didn't respect them as individuals. They treated them like packages you could just ship around, putting them on hold until _they _were ready to open them. That wasn't what he thought of himself or his sister. Or his brother, who apparently thought very little of himself.

"I'm good where I'm at dad. New York has become home to me and I don't see myself leaving any time soon."

Linda spoke up now with an equally annoyed smirk on her face, matching that of her son's. "It's not really a request, Blaine… more like we're telling you to come home."

"Home?" Blaine looked to Rachel and chuckled lightly, showing all of his teeth. His sister only glared at him seriously. They're mother was already pissed off about the vase so now wasn't the time to joke around. Blaine of course, didn't care.

"I'm sorry _mother, _but I'm not doing that." he smiled, turning his attention back to Linda, "I'm staying at my actual home in the city with my sister. This is not home for me. Not after you—"

"I think I'd like to stay in New York as well," Rachel cut in quickly before her brother could take the discussion in the direction he was about to—that being 'you sent us off so don't pretend to give a shit'. "Both Blaine and I are doing superb in school and I love the system that we have going."

Linda was now fuming. Her gaze left off of Blaine who wasn't backing down, matching her glare fixedly, to her daughter that was basically a spitting image of herself, same long brown hair and bangs, same nose and bright eyes, same everything.

Rachel dropped her head once she noticed the intent look her mother was giving her.

"Pussy." Blaine spoke just loud enough for Rachel as he got up off the couch. She ignored him and continued to stare down at her hands.

Blaine took a look around the porch noticing this room too hadn't changed an ounce. It was probably the same exact plants from when he and his sister were younger. "Excuse me," he said as politely as possible. Hunter wanted to stop him but he'd rather talk to the boy once they were alone. Linda would only make things harder while all he wanted was a moment with his children. "I brought a guest and I need to make sure he's finding his way okay."

"Guest?" Linda questioned, her face wrinkling up in annoyance. Now she'd need to put on her nice face when this get together was meant to be strictly business.

Blaine didn't even acknowledge the fact that his mother had spoken as he left the room, making his way past the grand piano he used to love so much and back past his brother and Sebastian in the den. Hunter listened to the boy's footsteps fade off as he looked at his daughter's ashamed face.

This was not the homecoming he wanted at all.

"Talk to him and make sure we're on the same page." Linda demanded of Rachel in an unsettlingly calm voice.

Rachel shook her head. "He won't mom. His mind has been made for quite some time now—"

"Talk to him, Rachel." she repeated, this time her voice higher and more full of authority. "I'll be here in time for dinner." Linda turned and kissed her husband goodbye. "I'll be in the office if you need me."

"Of course you will," the man stated monotonously as his wife's heels clicked their way over the parkay floors before finding carpet.

Rachel sat there awkwardly playing with her gold charm bracelet; an old birthday gift from her younger brother, wondering if her father was going to dismiss her or force her even further into this already exasperating conversation. The answer came quickly as her father's deep voice entered the atmosphere.

"She's always at the office."

Rachel wasn't sure how to reply because that wasn't the direction she expected her father to go in. Looking up, she caught his hunter green eyes shining back at her and her heart warmed instantly. For a second, she felt like daddy's little girl again.

"Well I thought that would go for the both of you..."

Hunter smiled and the brunette was reminded right that instant how much her father's smile made her feel so much better. "Well it used to be that way when you were younger but as of late… I've been able to work at home with Cooper when we're not out of state and have our guys running all the shops. Your mom thinks it's foolish of us," he walked over to join her on the couch, making a grunting noise as he sat which made Rachel laugh at how much he had aged since they left. Apparently it was a lot because he did seem stressed, grey hairs twining with his dark brown strands, "she thinks it's foolish because I should be involved at all times, or Cooper because I can trust him… but seriously, why would I have someone I couldn't trust in control? She thinks I'm out of my mind but honestly I've been doing this even before I met the woman. I've set everything up so it sort of runs itself."

Rachel was quiet, observing the man she hasn't seen since she was almost sixteen when he and Linda came to New York on a business meeting and had the opportunity to show their face. He was still very clean cut and all about business, but there was something that had changed behind those green eyes.

"You hate us don't you?" Hunter questioned quietly, "You and Blaine?"

This made the brunette smile as she turned her focus from her father's face back to her hands. "I don't hate you, dad. Neither does Blaine. He just had a really, really hard time adjusting after we moved and he truly believes—even up to this day—that there was no space in you or mom's life for us because of work. I know that he loves you both no matter how he behaves."

Hunter nodded because he understood this fully, and it was the sole reason why he hated the decision he and his wife made in the first place. "I hope you understand how sorry I am. There was a lot more to it than you guys know but I truly am… I didn't want you to leave but it was a decision that your mother and I came to for the best. I hope you can forgive us. I'll try and talk to Blaine later, but right now it's just you and me, Rachel, and I want you to know that I'm sorry."

"I forgave you both a long time ago." Rachel said.

Hunter smiled, pulling his daughter into a warm embrace. "I love you baby girl. I really wish you and your brother would come back but I respect the fact that you have a home elsewhere now. I respect you both and I'm very proud of you."

"We're very much content." she responded, eliciting a smile from her father's tanned face, "And I love you too, dad."

….

"Whose cat is that?" Blaine asked Kurt as he stood in the doorway of the guest room, staring at a little grey and white ball of fur in his friend's hands.

Kurt smiled as he nuzzled into it, cuddling with the small kitten. "No idea but she loves me, Blaine. Don't you Vera Wang?"

"I doubt her name is Vera Wang, gorgeous."

"Don't ruin my fun," Kurt said with a grin as he finally looked up to the younger teen approaching his bed. "How'd it go?"

Blaine lay down crossway on the plump mattress, watching as Kurt played with the kitten. "Not great but well if that makes any sense. I'd rather talk about it later though."

Kurt nodded in a confused way before placing the pet on Blaine's stomach and laughing at the annoyed face he wore once 'Vera Wang' crawled her way up to his chest.

"We can talk later if you'd like hun. What would you like to do now? Let's take your mind off things." Kurt said softly.

"We could have sex…that'd probably work."

"Okay."

Blaine sat up quickly almost launching the cat across the room in the process before he cradled her in his hands. His golden eyes lit up excitedly and Kurt couldn't help the laughter that erupted from his mouth.

"Don't play with my emotions Kurt. This is no laughing matter."

Kurt only laughed harder.

"Take your cat. I'm going outside to play football with some old friends if you want to come and watch. Or play…"

The coiffed boy smiled as he stood to his feet. "You're adorable."

"Fine," Blaine began, "don't play. But I could use someone cheering for me so please come and watch?"

"Are these friends hot?" Kurt questioned with a blank face. "Because if I'm watching this I need lots of eye candy."

Blaine laughed as he approached Kurt, wrapping his arms around the boy's slender midsection. "Don't worry about that. None of them can do the things to you that I can, Kurt."

Vera Wang cuddled up next to Kurt's feet as the boy rested his hands on Blaine's shoulders, trying his best to ignore how Blaine's hands making their way lower and lower down his back.

Kurt looked into the honey and emerald orbs across from him as he voiced his next question. "What are these things, if you don't mind me asking?"

Blaine smiled against his ear. "Remember how I told you I can make you come without touching your cock?" his hands made their way to Kurt's butt as the blue eyed teen nodded.

"How does one forget something like that, Blaine?"

The younger laughed, allowing his breath to ghost across Kurt's ear and neck. The action made him shiver in his roommate's arms. "I can also do a lot of things with my tongue that would blow your…" he trailed off for a moment, making Kurt bite his lip, "mind…"

"Blaine…"

"As bad as I want to hear what you have to say," Blaine dropped both hands to his side and about faced, "I have a football game to kick ass in. Meet you downstairs." he finished it all off with a sultry wink.

He left Kurt standing there a flustered mess and went back to his room for appropriate clothing to play football in.

"I hate him so much." Kurt said, bending down to pick up Vera Wang. "But I love you, cutie!"

….

"This shouldn't be classified as a backyard. This is insane."

Blaine nodded as they exited the mansion entering the green acres in the back of the home. "I know. A basketball court, tennis court, soccer/football field, and on the third floor which I've yet to show you is a bowling alley and like a 30 seat movie theatre with a pretty nice sized screen."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing as Blaine explained all the magic that was Herald Estates.

"I was ridiculously spoiled growing up and I guess it's a good thing they got me away from here. I'd probably be a pompous asshole like the rest of them."

"I think you're amazing, Blaine." Kurt told him with a confident smile. Blaine's cheeks colored lightly before replying.

"You're amazing, gorgeous. Ready to meet my old frie—"

"Blaine! Finally showing your face? We've been out here for twenty minutes!" Nick called out, walking towards the two boys. Kurt wore an amused face at the group of teens walking their way. They looked like members of 90's boy bands.

Blaine introduced Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Thad, and Trent to Kurt and all of their faces lit up with excitement; something that confused the hell out of the blue eyed boy. And then one of them spoke and he understood why.

"David… this is the guy Blaine was getting freaky with on Facebook!"

David grinned at Wes. "You are right, bro." he turned to Kurt and Blaine now, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "You two are so naughty."

Blaine was full on smiling at this before Kurt gave him a good pinch on the arm. "I'm going to sit with Cooper. Have fun with your game."

Blaine rubbed his arm as he watched Kurt go, whispering how much that hurt to his friends who were dragging him over to the field. He noticed Sebastian was making his way over to the sideline seats where Cooper and Kurt were hanging out and he made sure to keep a close eye on him.

"So what's the deal?" Nick questioned as he nudged the shorter boy in the shoulder. "Are you staying or just visiting?

"Just visiting." Blaine answered as he caught the pig skin, glancing out the corner of his eye to see what was going on.

….

When Kurt got to the benches, he smiled at a bright faced baby boy sitting in a stroller, wrapped tightly to shield him from the cold.

"Is this your son?" Kurt asked Cooper as he took a seat along the bench. The boy had beautiful blue eyes and red cheeks, dressed in a blue bubble coat underneath a thick quilt. He appeared to be in the process of waking up; rubbing at his eyes as best he could with all the layers on.

Cooper laughed at Kurt's question, quite hysterically, making the younger man look up with an amused face.

"Oh no, no, no. I'm a firm believe in the power of condoms. This is Nick's nephew Jordan. He's supposed to be babysitting today but decided that I have nothing better to do than watch after stinky here while he plays football."

Kurt smiled. "He's adorable… just kind of looks like you is all…"

"Well as bad as I wanted to bang Nick's sister it never happened so sadly—"

"Cooper, I'm not the type of friend that you talk about these things with. I'm more like a 'you shouldn't have worn those shoes with that shirt' guy."

The oldest Anderson-Berry sibling looked down at his outfit then back over to Kurt who was now entertaining an almost alert Jordan, the little boy peering up at Kurt sleepily through his lashes.

"Are you saying something is wrong with my outfit?"

Before he could get an answer, Cooper's cell phone started going off and Kurt smirked.

"You better get that."

The man stood and went to go take the call from his father before turning back to respond to the coiffed teen, "This conversation isn't over!"

Jordan started to fuss and Kurt tried his best to sooth him with gentle noises, smiling as the baby boy wrapped his hand around Kurt's index finger. "It's okay," Kurt said in a baby voice, "the crazy man is gone now."

As he looked up to see the progress on the field, Kurt noticed a few guys had taken their shirts off; not surprisingly Blaine being one of them, and that eye candy was all around.

_I'd like to thank all deities, _Kurt said in his head as he glanced at the boys jogging around the huge field.

Sebastian had somehow crept his way over still fully dressed as he took a seat to the right of Kurt. The blue eyed boy looked at him expectantly, wondering why Sebastian had sat so close.

"We never finished our conversation earlier." he said, undoing the buttons on his pea coat. Kurt looked at him oddly as he responded.

"What about?"

Looking down, Kurt noticed a smile on Jordan's face as he stared up at him making funny noises and playing with his quilt. Kurt smiled back as he rocked the stroller back and forth.

Sebastian grinned at the two of them before looking up and noticing Blaine eyeing him in a goaded fashion. "I was going to ask if you and Blaine were together earlier. So are you?"

Kurt peeked at the younger teen out the side of his eyes. Sebastian removed his coat and was left in his sea foam green polo from earlier. Thankfully he switched out of those white pants though. They were a football and a fashion no-no.

"Well we haven't made anything official yet but I'm definitely his. So as far as I'm concerned, I'm good as taken."

Sebastian smirked at the words with the shake of his head. "Wow. How does that work exactly?"

Kurt sat back against the bench as he thought about it. The concept was difficult to explain to those who didn't understand their story, he assumed. But that didn't change anything. "We decided to take things slow although we know our intentions is to end up with one another sooner than later. We just don't want to ruin something great because of haste."

"Okay," Sebastian answered with a smile. Jordan was cooing and getting antsy from sitting in the stroller, so he pulled the baby out. Kurt smiled, watching the way his blue eyes lit up and how he stretched his hands out towards Sebastian.

"Beautiful little boy, right?" Sebastian began as he stood the boy on his lap. Jordan tried to take his hat off but Kurt stopped him.

"He really is. Nick isn't worried that he'll get a cold out here?"

"I guess not. Besides, it really isn't that cold out here today and he's tough. And violent… punched me in the lip last time he was over here."

Kurt laughed at the image. Blaine had just thrown a touchdown pass to Jeff and turned his attention back over to the two on the bench. He saw Kurt and Sebastian smiling and immediately knew this would be a long weekend. Sebastian handed Jordan over to Kurt and the older teen began to play with him in his arms, laughing when Jordan reached to take his hat off again and removing his hands.

"I don't think he's a hat guy." Kurt said and Sebastian smiled, inching closer and closer to Kurt when he noticed Blaine scowling.

"Maybe not. You seem to know what you're doing though." Sebastian noted the way Kurt was entertaining the baby boy and how Jordan was staring at him with wide, adoring eyes.

Kurt only shook his head in the negative with a smile. "Not a damn clue."

"Whatever it is, it's working, though." the taller boy smiled.

Blaine approached staring at the both of them, especially Kurt who was giving him a flirty smile once he realized his roommate was walking over.

_This cheeky bastard is doing this on purpose, _Blaine thought to himself with a grin. _Then let's do it, Hummel. _

"We're waiting on you, Bas. What's the hold up?"

Sebastian lifted his shirt up and over his head before placing it on the seat beside him, leaving him in a pair of blue and black Adidas sneakers and a black pair of jeans. Kurt smirked as he saw Blaine sizing him up but rolled his eyes away, focusing on the bundle of joy in his arms who was trying to stand up on Kurt's lap. He lifted Jordan up and watched as the child became fixated on his green tie.

"Sorry, Blainers. I get distracted easily," Sebastian squeezed Kurt on the arm and allowed his hand to linger before he got up and walked away. Blaine watched the boy strut over to the field and rolled his eyes heavily. Six years later and he still hated that guy.

"You came over here because you thought we were going to elope behind your back, huh?"

"Actually," Blaine began, pulling his phone out the pocket of his sweats, "I just wanted an up close look at this." He snapped a photo of Kurt holding a smiling Jordan who was having the time of his life yanking at Kurt's tie and laughed once the older teen realized what had just happened. Kurt scowled and reprimanded Blaine for taking a photo before he got a chance to check his hair.

"Shut up. You look perfect, and you two just made this shamble of a day a little more tolerable." Blaine pinched Jordan on the nose and the baby laughed, before kissing Kurt quickly on the forehead. Sebastian rolled his eyes at them from where he stood, playing a quick game of catch while the guys waited for Blaine to return.

Kurt smiled watching him walk away, admiring how the tables had turned because now he got the chance to stare at Blaine's ass. Then the younger teen turned around with an "Oh, yeah," and began approaching the two again. Kurt watched expectantly as Blaine sat down next to him where Cooper was and placed his lips directly next to his ear. In a whisper, he promised, "If I see you and Sebastian anywhere near each other for the remainder of this trip, you'll be in for the wildest, hottest, angry sex you've ever experience in your life."

Kurt's cock twitched in his jeans as a smirk formed on his lips. He could see Sebastian eyeing them in the distance.

"I'm sorry, Blaine… is that a bad thing?" he asked before turning his head so that they were face to face. Their eyes were lined up and he felt himself grow half hard at the dark look in Blaine's eyes and the way he was licking his full lips. The freshman licked his lips slowly and they were so close that Kurt felt Blaine's tongue dance across his own for a split second, but Blaine didn't answer; he only walked away and back over to his friends.

Cooper jogged back over once the football game had actually begun, waving his hand in front of Kurt's eyes which were transfixed on Cooper's shirtless younger brother.

"Earth to Kurt."

"Oh," he laughed, "hey, there. I was just—"

"You aren't supposed to undress him with your eyes when you're holding an innocent young life in your arms, nasty." Cooper grabbed Jordan from Kurt and tossed him in the air, making all sorts of ridiculous faces.

"I wasn't undressing anyone, thank you very much."

"Okay, liar. So," he smiled and turned to face the boy to his right, "Rachel tells me Blaine's in love with you."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "She's out there. Love is a very strong word, Cooper."

"Oh I know that," he smiled. He placed Jordan on the ground and watched as the baby boy held onto the bench for support in standing up at first. "That doesn't mean I'm taking back what I said."

Kurt continued to watch the guys playing. Thad had just tackled Wes… if he remembered their names correctly, and Jeff was pouring on tons of trash talk as he did the Macarena in Blaine's face. "We're still talking about everything, you know. Taking baby steps." he said, watching Jordan ease his way along the bench. "It's new but I like it."

"Blaine's a jackass. Save yourself."

"What?"

Cooper laughed at Kurt's taken aback expression and recanted. "I'm kidding. I like messing with you…. Just make sure you're ready. Our family is crazy and if you marry him, you marry all of us."

"Marry? What?" Kurt was full on confused now as he watched the toddler finally succeed at taking off his hat and toss it on the ground.

"But he's a good kid," Cooper continued ignoring his new friend's confusion. "He really is. I love him a lot."

"And he loves you," Kurt answered promptly. He frowned when Cooper shook his head no, leaning over to pick up the boy's hat.

"He hates me Kurt. It's okay," he added, meeting Kurt's blue eyes with is own, "I let him down big time—"

"Blaine loves you, Cooper. He just misses how it used to be and I don't think you can blame him for that. The good thing is people grow up and they learn how to forgive and I'm sure he's one of those people." Kurt made sure he held eye contact with the older man and smiled when he nodded his understanding. Cooper truly hoped that was the case because he missed both his siblings more than words could explain.

"I think I like you, Kurt."

"Sorry, but I'm not available." Kurt quipped back quickly. Cooper laughed, running a hand through his dark hair as Kurt continued, "I think you should take him out tonight. Just the two of you."

"Yeah," Cooper rolled his eyes. He grabbed Jordan who was trying to trail away and placed him back in his stroller before handing the boy his Sippy cup. "Because he's going to leave you here alone to hang out with me…. You're hilarious."

"You'd be surprised, Cooper." Kurt looked back over to the game where Blaine had just tackled the crap out of Sebastian before standing up and winking at Kurt. The coiffed teen rolled his eyes playfully as Cooper started to talk once more.

"If you aren't coming Kurt then he isn't going to go. It's that simple."

"This isn't about me. Blaine needs you in his life… he needs you to be what you used to be, and that's the awesome older brother who he looked up to. We have to be realistic," he smiled down at Jordan who was offering him a drink from his Sippy cup, "I might not always be in his life, but you will."

Cooper was quiet. "I don't know about that, Kurt…"

"I don't know it either, but we may decide down the road that we aren't right for one another. I hope that isn't the case, but if it is family should always be there for him. He needs you Cooper."

Cooper glanced over to the boy on his right; the perfectly styled boy with the perfect hair and smooth complexion and smiled. "Yeah. I like you kid."

….

**Why'd you make me do this? I don't want to be here right now. –Blaine**

Kurt rolled his eyes as he read the text message from his roomie. Blaine wasn't completely thrilled with the idea of 'neglecting his guest' as he put it, to go out with his older brother, but Kurt insisted, knowing that they'd have a good time and Blaine didn't even protest as much as Kurt expected him to do initially. That just confirmed all the more that he really wanted to hang out with his older brother again.

_I didn't make you, I just thought you would enjoy a little alone time with your brother who misses you terribly. Where'd you guys go? –Kurt_

**Lunch at an Italian spot. I still don't understand why you couldn't come. Is Sebastian around? –Blaine**

Kurt smiled. Blaine was overly dramatic about everything. But it was cute.

_Lunch? It's like 4 in the afternoon. –Kurt_

_I didn't come because you and Cooper need to catch up.-Kurt_

_And yes, Sebastian is right here keeping me company. –Kurt_

_;) –Kurt_

**You think it's funny don't you? –Blaine**

_I think jealous you is extremely hot. ;) –Kurt_

**Oh really? So if I just came there right now and kicked Sebastian's ass that'd make you hot for me? –Blaine**

_So hot. –Kurt_

**What would you want me to do to you? –Blaine**

_We are not sexting right now. Nice try though. –Kurt_

**Well let me tell you all the things I'd want you to do to me instead. Ever play cops and robbers growing up? Because you're going to need experience working with handcuffs. –Blaine**

**;) –Blaine**

Kurt laughed out loud at the texts but before he could respond, Sebastian was joining him and Rachel in the den. The girl was at the desktop reading spoilers on some TV show and Kurt was on a love seat, Fashion week magazine in his lap as he texted Blaine. Sebastian plopped down right next to him, now showered and fresh; wearing a v-neck sweater and a nice pair of slacks. Kurt watched closely as the boy let his arm rest along the top of the couch.

"Where's your maybe boyfriend? He didn't go out and leave you here did he?"

Rachel turned slightly because her back was facing them to catch a glimpse of Sebastian who was entirely too close to her roommate. Kurt looked at him with disinterest.

"Blaine went out with Cooper." Kurt answered simply, "but he'll probably be back soon if you need him for something…"

_Get back here now! –Rachel _

**What's wrong? –Blaine**

"I don't need him for anything but I could use your assistance on something… that is if you don't mind helping me?" Sebastian smiled warmly at Kurt as the boy returned a focused gaze. While he couldn't deny that Sebastian was attractive and had a pretty nice smile, he still thought the guy came off as a total douche.

_Sebastian just walked into the den where Kurt and I are and he's practically on his lap. Kurt looks completely turned off but it's weird He obviously knows you two are… something… he referred to you as his 'maybe boyfriend'. –Rachel _

_Why can't you two just make it official already so you can tell people to back off? –Rachel_

**Aren't you the one constantly reminding me to take my time before Kurt and I mess up our friendship slash roommate relationship? -Blaine**

**You see that mini sculpture near the window? Slam it over his head for me. Coop and I are on our way back. –Blaine**

_Blaine I'm not doing that. And I just want you two to be careful is all. –Rachel _

**Fine. Just do nothing as usual. I'll be back soon. –Blaine**

"It depends on what you need help with exactly," Kurt explained. A buzz from his cell phone caught his attention as Sebastian responded.

"I have to go into town for a few things for dinner tonight… mainly wine and fresh vegetables. I can use the company. What do you say?"

**So you're entertaining that asshole again huh? –Blaine **

"I'm sorry," Kurt began. Rachel listened intently. "It was a long trip and I want to get some more rest before tonight." Kurt stood to go back to his guest room and Sebastian observed his body the whole while, "Maybe some other time."

"I'll go with you, Sebastian." Rachel logged off of the computer and walked over to him, a knowing look on her face. Sebastian smiled up at her hoping she'd get the hint to stay out of this.

"Go get some rest Kurt," she smiled. "We'll go."

"Thank you," he said quickly, grabbing the magazine and racing out of the room. Sebastian watched as his hips swayed before he could no longer see him in his view. Rachel sat down on the couch next to him, snapping the 18 year old out of his reverie.

"Leave him alone. He and Blaine are happy."

Sebastian smirked. "Is there really a he and Blaine? Technically they aren't together, which means that I technically have a chance to get in those pants before you all leave—"

"If you want Blaine to beat the hell out of you and potentially lose whatever it is that your job consists of here, then keep behaving the way you are. Otherwise, get it together Sebastian. Now I have no problem with you but that guy is my friend."

Sebastian nodded, smile fading off his face. "Fine, Rachel. I'll behave. Are we going to town together or what?"

….

_I wasn't entertaining him, Blaine. He came out of nowhere. Rachel saved the day though. -Kurt_

Kurt went to make his way up the spiral staircase after admiring the lovely artwork on the way there. He was in a monster of a mansion that belonged to two of the most influential people in the country and it still was a little surreal. Everything was beautiful and pristine it almost scared him to look at it, but sadly all of this was a façade. It was all a cover up for heartbreak and unhappiness, and that's mainly what Kurt saw when he looked throughout the home that lacked such personality.

As the boy was about a quarter ways up the steps, the front door opened and in stepped Mrs. Linda Berry herself; donned in a faux fur vest over a very beautiful navy blue shin-length dress. Kurt stopped to stare because this wasn't like all the times he saw her on television promoting the magazine or saw her picture on the blogs during fashion week—it was all very surreal seeing the woman in person.

And she was Rachel and Blaine's freaking mother which made it even more surreal.

The woman gave a warm smile when she spotted him frozen on the steps and proceeded to make her way forward. Kurt wasn't really sure how to react because this wasn't the same woman she heard chewing her husband and son out this morning when he was on Blaine's bed. This woman looked friendly and approachable.

"Your top and jeans are Burberry Brit, your watch is Marc Jacobs and are those Jimmy Choo boots? Why aren't you a model for my magazine young man?"

Kurt was taken aback as his eyes went wide but he reached out a hand to introduce himself. "Kurt Hummel. Huge fan, Mrs. Berry."

She nodded with a knowing smile as she took the boy's hand. "Mr. Hummel; it's a pleasure. You must be a guest of my daughter and son?"

"Yes," Kurt confirmed, noting how the lady's smile turned from friendly to devious in less than a second. He tried not to let it affect him. "I'm their roommate from back in New York."

"Ahh," the woman began with a smile. She was cut off by Sebastian and Rachel walking past; Sebastian announcing that they were going out to get the items for dinner and Rachel announcing that she offered to tag along. Kurt watched closely as Linda and Sebastian shared an indescribable look before he and Rachel exited the house. It was unsettling and something really didn't feel right.

"Would you like to have tea with me?"

Kurt smiled, and against his better judgment answered, "Sure."

….

Blaine and Cooper arrived home about ten minutes after Sebastian and Rachel's departure. The freshman had an amazing time hanging out with his brother but he wasn't about to admit that to him. Cooper made him laugh on many occasions and even got him to open up about Kurt, about how he felt and how he felt like he wanted forever with him, and it felt really good to have someone to talk to. But, Blaine knew that coming back here and seeing Cooper behave like his father and mother's lackey was going to definitely make him feel like there was no hope at all. Then it'd all be gone again.

Kurt wasn't in the guest room when he got up the steps, nor was he in Blaine's room. The hazel eyed boy frowned at this before pulling out his iPhone to send his roomie a text.

**Where are you? –Blaine **

As Blaine began to undo his coat's buttons, a text buzzed his phone and he quickly reached down to read it.

_Your mother asked me to join her for tea. Coming upstairs now –Kurt_

Blaine put his phone on the charger and undid the laces of his shoes. Linda asking his… Kurt, to spend anytime with her was unacceptable in his book. She didn't even want to spend time with Blaine so what was she pulling at with Kurt?

The boy received his answer a short time later when the beautiful blue eyed boy crossed the threshold of his room wearing an unreadable face, slowly making his way to the bed where Blaine sat. Kurt grabbed the remote off the pillow and put the television on mute.

"What's the matter, gorgeous?" Blaine placed his hand under Kurt's chin and lifted the boy's drooped head so their gazes met. Kurt gave him a sad smile.

"How was your afternoon with Cooper?"

Blaine's face turned from confused to serious at the question. Kurt moved his eyes away as the boy spoke once more.

"Kurt, tell me what's bothering you? Did my mother say something to you? Was it Sebastian?"

"She… she wanted me to talk to you and Rachel about coming back… to live here."

Blaine kept his golden eyes trained on him as Kurt continued to speak.

"She thanked me for allowing you guys to move in, but said you two have an obligation to your family and to the businesses that she and Hunter have established. She said that neither of you have a problem spending her money so you shouldn't have a problem making any either."

Blaine smiled at this. This woman was full of herself.

"Then she offered me a job with the magazine,"

"Here?" Blaine questioned, caught off guard.

"No—in New York. I'm not too sure that she wants me near you or Rachel because I'm currently the one who 'has' you both. The plan is to get you guys back, right?"

Blaine nodded as he lay back on the bed, his curly head resting against a couple pillows. "That's the plan. I can't say it's going to come to fruition."

Kurt finally looked up and over to Blaine. He was staring at the ceiling, serenity painted all over his beautiful face.

"Well have you thought about it at all?" Kurt asked.

Blaine's face changed in an instant. His eyebrows furrowed in discontent as his eyes moved from the ceiling to Kurt. "What do you mean have I thought about it? Seriously?"

"I-I just wondered if—"

"You think I'd even give that a thought? Coming back here? What do I have here, Kurt?"

Kurt looked around the room before shaking his head. "A lot, Blaine. I mean your family is here, right? You have a lot here. But—"

"So you want me to come back here so you can have some stupid job working for my mother? Wow… isn't this fucking splendid. She got to you too. First Coop now you—"

"What are you talking about, Blaine? If you just stopped fucking talking for one second I'd be able to explain myself," Kurt stood off the bed now glaring at the freshman incredulously. Blaine folded his hands behind his head and stared at the silent television.

"You think I'd just throw everything we began away for a job?" Kurt continued, his voice rising with each word. "You think all we have and all the time we spent together will collapse because I was offered a stupid job, Blaine?"

Linda walked past the bedroom with a smile as she made her way to her own room.

_That happened quicker than I imagined, _she thought.

"Apparently," Blaine sat up. "Because after everything I told you about what I wanted to do with my life and how I explained that this is in no way what I wanted, at least not like _this, _here you are telling me to come back to this."

"When did I tell you to come back? I asked a simple question, Blaine. You're the one who is blowing this out of proportion!"

"But you're the one raising your voice," Blaine answered. Kurt's chest was heaving, trying to hold on to each breath. His anger was evident all over his face and while Blaine hated this, he wasn't backing down.

"I can't believe you'd even ask me something like that when you understand how I feel. So no, I haven't thought about it, and I'm sorry if this messes up your opportunity to work for Linda Berry, but I'm not coming back here."

"You're the real asshole, Blaine."

Kurt grabbed his cell phone and the magazine he was carrying around with him since he was in the den with Rachel and made his way to the door. Blaine sat idly, exhaling into his hands before getting up to follow him, chasing behind quickly and finally catching up when the boy was halfway to the guest room.

"Where are you going?"

"Please don't touch me, Blaine." Kurt snatched his arm from Blaine's grasp and continued to walk.

Hunter and Cooper could hear the commotion and looked up to the second floor to see what was going on.

"Kurt, I – just come talk to me please…"

He trailed off when the coiffed teen slowed down, turning his body so that they were now facing; a few feet in between them. Cooper frowned and looked back to his father. Blaine hadn't come out to their parents yet so this would probably be a little more than interesting to watch unfold.

"Dad, you want to come look at—"

"Shh… what's this about?" Hunter quieted his oldest as Blaine apologized to Kurt. He had never seen Kurt, he was sure of it, but apparently the two were very close. He was thankful someone besides Rachel was around to keep Blaine grounded.

"I'm sorry—"

"I'm sorry too, Blaine… I'm just going to rest a bit before dinner, okay?" Kurt back stepped a couple paces before turning around completely and retreating to his room, leaving Blaine standing there looking like a lost puppy. Cooper excused himself for a moment and Hunter nodded, watching as the man ran up the steps and shared a few words with Blaine, before continuing his journey to Kurt's door. He knocked a couple times and the freshman watched Cooper walk in prior to trekking back to his own room.

Hunter called out to him, "Are you okay son?"

Blaine looked down over the balcony to the first floor and rolled his eyes. Hunter could only sigh as he went back to his reading.

….

"What was that about, Blue?" Cooper plopped himself down on Kurt's bed next to the boy's feet and waited for an answer.

Kurt was staring at his cell phone feigning disinterest, even though he was very much affected by what just happened. "Blue?"

"Your eyes are blue so I'm calling you Blue. Everyone get's a nickname."

"Your eyes are blue too,"

"Stop trying to divert the attention." Cooper reached over and grabbed the boy's phone, "and you won't be needing this. What just happened?"

Kurt exhaled, bringing his hand up to rub at his forehead tiredly. "I don't know. We were talking and then I was screaming."

Cooper smiled and looked at Kurt incredulously. "Whoa! Information overload! I don't know where to store all of the details you just gave me,"

"Shut up," Kurt smiled. He gripped a pillow in his arms as he waited for the older man to continue.

"Seriously, can you like, I don't know actually give me some substance?"

Kurt breathed out heavily before beginning. "Well," he started; glancing up at Cooper who was giddier than Mercedes and Tina would be when they talked about boys, "I was talking to your mother and—"

"Oh lord." Cooper rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Kurt continued, "and she offered me a writing position for Fashion Weekly per-diem, basically when I had time back in New York, all after expressing her desire to have Rachel and Blaine back here working for her."

Cooper nodded, listening intently and waiting to hear exactly why Kurt and Blaine had begun to argue.

"I didn't like the fact that she was trying to coax me over to her side using fashion which is something I love, or that she wanted me to tell them to leave NYC in the first place, but that's what happened. I had no intention of doing either." he paused to catch his breath and noticed Vera Wang entering the room again before smiling, "Anyway, Blaine thought that I was saying he should leave so I can take the job but that really isn't what I was implying at all. I asked had he thought about coming back because I saw how happy he was with his old friends and he even smiled when he saw you after we arrived. He seemed happy. I just asked a question. He thought I was putting a silly job before him and I was hurt by that, so I yelled. I feel ridiculous for asking that knowing how he feels but it was a genuine question and I never intended for things to blow up that way."

"You two are something else." Cooper responded after a few moments of silence. Kurt shrugged.

"I know. Can I have my phone back?"

Cooper tossed him the iPhone and got up from the bed. "I understand there is a lot of emotion riding through here, especially because of what Blaine is going through, but you two can fix that. It's very simple. Just _talk_."

Kurt nodded his understanding. "I know, I feel so stupid."

"You aren't. You boys have so much learning to do, just try and do it with a level head. And do not let my mother get to you. I am sure she's doing this on purpose."

"I got that vibe too," Kurt agreed. "I don't know though. I feel like I shouldn't be here, you know? Like I'm crossing the line in something that doesn't concern me."

Cooper was quiet until he got to the door. "I understand. But Blaine needs you, just like you said he needed me earlier. And you know you don't want to miss his birthday."

"I don't." Kurt nodded.

"Well, Blue," Cooper opened the door and entered the hallway, "I will see you at dinner. Relax a bit, okay?"

Kurt smiled as he turned to face the older man. "Sure. Thank you."

He smiled and walked away.

….

"Sebastian," Linda called out as the boy walked past her home office. He quickly stopped and turned to find her.

"Yes, Mrs. Berry?"

"Step inside."

Sebastian made his way into the spacious office that Linda often spent her time in when she wasn't in her actual office. Hunter complained about this often, but the woman insisted that she continue her work, telling him that if you want something done right, you'd need to do it yourself.

After taking a seat in the corner of the room, Sebastian looked up at his boss expectantly. Although he mainly worked for Hunter with the many Philadelphia businesses he owned, he did tend to help Linda whenever she asked for it. That wasn't often, so this meeting caught him off guard.

"Did you get Juanita the things she needed?"Linda questioned after taking a seat at her desk; papers askew.

Sebastian nodded as he took a look around the otherwise tidy room. "Yes ma'am. She's preparing the meal now. I think Rachel and Cooper are in there with her. You know Cooper; wants to help with everything. He's making Rachel sit in because he misses her, he said. "

The woman smiled at that, remembering how much her son used to love cooking. Then she turned the conversation in the direction she really wanted it to be in. The only reason she called Sebastian into her office was to find out what he's heard about her son and his lovely roommate.

"So what can you tell me about Kurt? Rachel and Blaine's guest?"

Sebastian smiled in a confused way. "Well what is it that you want me to tell you, Mrs. Berry?"

"What do you know? Any and everything can help." the woman proceeded to follow leads concerning work as she led the conversation.

Sebastian ruffled his hair a little before he began. There wasn't much he had learned besides what he had asked about him and Blaine. That couldn't help her much.

Little did he know, that was exactly what the woman wanted to hear.

"Well, the only conversation we had was about his relationship status with Blaine. I have nothing else unfortunately."

Linda's ears perked up at this. Running her hand through her long brown locks, she turned her body to fact her husband's employee.

"What is that relationship? Last I heard he was with a Jessica or something."

Sebastian shrugged. "I have no idea about any Jessica's but I do know that they are supposedly talking about getting together, and Kurt didn't want to give me the time of day because of it. Blaine was being all possessive every time I tried to talk to him any way so I wouldn't have been able to learn much."

"So my son is gay? And he and Kurt are dating?" Linda's eyebrow raised at the news before an extremely sinister smile crept on her face.

"You didn't know he was gay? Well I don't know… you're mentioning a Jessica he may be bi… but that's all I know—"

"Quiet." she said.

Sebastian closed his mouth at once and sat back against the seat. Linda Berry was one of the most intimidating people he ever met. "Now what I need you to do is very simple, okay?"

The boy let his eyes remain on her as he nodded.

"I want you to break them up."

"They aren't together yet, technically… according to Kurt. But he's so dedicated to him I don't think that would be possible."

"I really didn't ask you any of that, now did I, Mr. Smythe?"

Sebastian lowered his gaze and shook his head no. The woman smiled.

"Now my husband has been talking about giving his people their annual Christmas bonus. I think I have enough influence on Hunter to make him either give you a little extra or give you nothing at all."

Sebastian glanced up at her.

"So if you want a happy ending, you should participate in what I ask of you."

After a minute of silence, he spoke up. "I'll do it."

….

"Whose cat is that?"

Kurt laughed a little as Rachel entered the room and came to play with the kitten. "I have no idea, but I think this is her room and Blaine mistook it for a guest room. She doesn't leave much."

Rachel smiled as the kitten played around on the bed. "She is too precious. I guess she belong to my mom or something. Probably too shy to go out, aren't you?" Vera Wang rubbed into her palm making both Kurt and Rachel smile.

"Well I just wanted to tell you it's a few minutes until dinner time so if you want to come down a little early you can. The table is set and my father is particularly excited to meet you. He must've heard good things."

Kurt smiled at the words. "I don't know about that but I hope he has. You look really pretty by the way."

Rachel was wearing the dress that she had Blaine bought for her that past Saturday and it blended with her skin tone perfectly. The girl curtsied at the compliment from her roommate. "Why thank you, Kurt. I'm so happy you were there to help Blaine because he probably would've brought back something totally different."

"Probably," Kurt smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed, "but anytime. We can go shopping together some time if you like," _because you need a whole new wardrobe. _

"I'd love that." Rachel responded. Kurt grinned from ear to ear as the girl gave a friendly 'see you downstairs' and departed. He decided to get up and throw on a little something classier since that would be expected of him, so he locked the door and set out his outfit.

Ever since the talk with Cooper, all Kurt wanted to do was knock on Blaine's door and apologize for how he acted. Both of them were in the wrong for how they behaved, but he didn't care about that. He just wanted things to be right between them before he went to sleep. But for some reason, his legs wouldn't let him do it, and instead, Kurt decided to wait it out. Blaine probably wanted a minute or two to calm down anyway.

Deciding on a pale blue button-up, a grey vest, grey pants and a black pair of dress shoes, he got cleaned up and dressed and said goodbye to Vera Wang before heading out the room and to the first floor. He looked up to the third and remembered Blaine was supposed to show him around but they hadn't gotten around to it. Then a hand reached out and tapped him on the shoulder.

Kurt turned around to see Sebastian there with his charming smiled as he gave the blue eyed boy a friendly greeting.

"Long time no see. How's your day going so far?"

"Oh, I've seen better," Kurt made his way down the steps, deciding to let the taller teen lead the way since he was still learning the mansion. "But I really can't complain. What about yourself?"

"My day was pretty bland before you showed up with Blaine and Rachel. I didn't thank you for coming did I?" Sebastian smiled as they walked through the carpeted living room. Kurt rolled his eyes, thinking they were past this.

"No you didn't, nor do you have to. Can you stop this, though? I'm not interested in you in the way that I think you might be interested in me." Kurt somberly voiced, hoping that he wasn't coming off rude, but still getting his point across. Sebastian adjusted his tie with a smirk as he about faced to look Kurt in the eye.

"How can you be sure you aren't interested? You haven't given me the time of day. We can take it slow… just like you and Blaine are doing. We'll get to know each other and be friends."

"In hopes that you can do what exactly?" Kurt questioned skeptically.

Sebastian grabbed him gently by the arm and led him into the den. Closing the door behind them he turned to face an annoyed Kurt.

"Sebastian what are you—"

"I just wanted to talk about the possibility of us hanging out sometime."

Kurt laughed and against his better judgment ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair. "What is it that you don't understand? Blaine and I—"

"Are absolutely nothing. He can't tie you down."

Kurt deadpanned at him, not sure how to get the message through any clearer that he already had.

"Now," Sebastian continued, "I'm attracted to you Kurt and I know you feel the same about me. I just want to hang out." He got closer and closer and Kurt had backed up until he couldn't anymore. Sebastian smiled at him.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak at the same moment the doors to the den were opening.

"Dinner time, boys," Cooper announced, scanning the both of them with his blue eyes. "My mother doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Sebastian nodded. "Can we have just a few seconds?"

"Actually," Kurt cut in before Cooper had a chance to answer, "We're done here. The answer, Sebastian," he turned to face him, "is no. I'm happy where I'm at."

Sebastian smiled as he watched Kurt exit the room, asking Cooper to escort him to where they would dine. Cooper did so after giving Sebastian an angry, knowing glare.

….

By the time Cooper and Kurt arrived at the dinner table, Hunter, Linda, Blaine, and Rachel were already there. Juanita had begun serving everyone and Sebastian trailed in shortly after them.

Rachel had successfully gotten Blaine to take out the three earrings in his ear, and he looked very well put together in a white Tommy Hilfiger dress shirt and dark fitted jeans. His hair was fluffed nicely the way that Kurt admitted he loved to see it after the siblings had just moved in, and he seemed to not be seconds away from cursing everyone out which was always a good thing.

Cooper pulled out a seat for 'Blue' before taking his own right next to him— before Sebastian could weasel his way in. Instead, Sebastian sat closer to Hunter who was on one end of the table, opposite Linda who was on the other. Across from Kurt was Blaine, across from Cooper was Rachel, and across from Sebastian was an idle seat that Juanita, the housekeeper, would eventually take after everyone else had finished.

Roast beef and mashed potatoes were served, along with green beans and a side salad, and dinner rolls. As Hunter announced for everyone to enjoy their meal, he noticed Rachel had neglected hers entirely and opted for the small salad. After she was done, she didn't even look at the plate in front of her; awkwardly sipping on her iced tea while everyone else, excluding Blaine who was messing around on his phone, ate. Even the boy they brought along from New York had eaten more than them, even if he looked like he was doing so just to kill the tension in the room and keep himself busy.

"You two not hungry?" Hunter questioned, looking at his two youngest children. Linda glanced at them and rolled her eyes away.

Blaine looked up from his cell phone and over to his sister who was staring down at the table tiredly.

"Not really." she answered. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"She doesn't eat that because she's a vegan, dad. You would probably know this if you knew anything about us."

"Squirt…" Cooper tried to quiet him down before turning to answer his father with the utmost respect. Hunter didn't seem to be bothered by his youngest son's backlash though as he continued to eat and looked between the both of them.

"I actually took Blaine out a couple hours ago so he's probably not that hungry is all." Cooper said with a smile. Hunter nodded.

"Very well then." he answered prior to shifting attention to Kurt. "Young man, I apologize for not introducing myself earlier but it is lovely to have you here with us. My name is Hunter Anderson." he smiled.

Kurt placed his fork down neatly next to his plate as he returned the friendly greeting, still a little skeptical of Blaine's parents after being swindled by Linda Berry. "I definitely know who you are sir. I'm Kurt Hummel, Blaine and Rachel's roommate from back in New York. It's lovely to meet you."

Linda was quiet throughout the dinner and Blaine was counting down the minutes before she reared her head in and ruined everything. He noticed she was staring at Sebastian who appeared to be very focused on everything else but her.

"Kurt," he smiled, "thanks for joining us. So what is it that you do back in New York?"

**Tell him you do me. –Blaine **

Kurt rolled his eyes at the message and put his phone on sleep mode. Blaine bit his lip holding back a smile at it all and the blue eyed boy tried really hard to ignore him.

"I'm a full time student at NYU with Rachel, studying business administration and I work part time in retail."

"Not just retail," Rachel added with a proud smile, "Saks Fifth Avenue. He loves it there."

Kurt nodded with a smile at his roomie. "It's true. The focus of my major is Fashion Management and I'm trying to soak up as much knowledge as possible before I go into business for myself.

Linda looked on in between sips of her red wine. Her interest suddenly piqued from words such as 'business administration' and 'Saks'.

"That's amazing." Hunter grinned out, thoroughly impressed with what he was hearing from the young man. "Sounds like you got it all together. When I was you all's age I had no idea what I wanted to do with myself. I'm sure everyone here will go far."

Blaine looked at him like her was crazy. It was almost as if his father was being reasonable and not an uptight, controlling asshole.

Rachel smiled remembering their conversation from earlier. "I'm thinking about switching my major to performing arts. I'm not sure yet."

"That's great!" Linda exclaimed with a smile. It was identical to Rachel's and Kurt found it weird that Blaine could look so much like their father while Rachel looked so much like their mother. Cooper was on the fence, sharing a bit of both.

Everyone at the table looked over to Linda to see why she sounded so excited and they got an answer as she began to elaborate. "Penn State has a great theater department. It'll be a perfect fit for you, darling."

Rachel looked from her mother over to her dad who looked slightly annoyed by what had just been said by his wife. "Dad and I spoke earlier and he actually said he supports Blaine and my decision to pursue what we would like to in life."

"He said that?" Blaine and Linda said at the same time, both equally shocked.

Rachel sort of nodded as Cooper smiled at his dad. Kurt did as well.

"Yes," Hunter started, "Yes I did."

Linda's face was beet red with anger as she stared at her husband, anticipating an explanation for all of this. He didn't back down at all.

"I realize that your mother and I didn't do right by any of you when it comes to being a support system and I apologize on behalf of the both of us. It—"

"Excuse me?" Linda scoffed, "I think we've supported them plenty. Somebody had to pay for all the tattoos and piercings this young man has and let's not forget NYU isn't cheap, children."

"I don't go to NYU." Blaine said simply as he pressed send on the text he had composed. "And it's not our fault you let money raise us as opposed to raising us yourself, mom."

**I'm sorry for earlier. –Blaine**

Kurt checked the message as Linda replied. He knew things were about to get serious and he felt really uncomfortable being present while the Anderson-Berry's discussed this.

"What do you mean you don't go to NYU? You and Rachel are supposed to be doing the same program," Linda stated seriously. Cooper and Rachel both shared a look at this because they warned Blaine he'd probably get hell for going against their parents' wishes… well their mother's wishes.

"I mean that I go to a different school. Lehman in the Bronx for pre-med. I wanted to go to Hunter College, dad, but I opted against it."

"Clever." Hunter said with a smile.

Blaine hated the fact that he wanted to smile back at him but he really did.

Linda stared at her husband scornfully. He didn't seem to be angered by this at all. "You aren't going to reprimand him for this? He went behind our backs and you're paying for this—"

"So you want to be a doctor, huh?" Hunter continued, ignoring his wife completely.

"She's gonna blow, Blue," Cooper whispered to Kurt with a sheer look of fear plastered on his face. Kurt gulped inaudibly and began to feel even more uncomfortable.

"An oncologist. I wanted to be one since grandpa lost his battle to cancer. So I apologize for going behind your back," he turned to Linda, "and mom's back, because it was wrong, but I really want this for myself and I wish that I could do everything your way but it I can't. Luckily," he stopped briefly to put his phone in his pocket, "there are tons of qualified people that need a job right now, so instead of trying to mold us into something we aren't interested in being, you should give those people a chance."

"Don't you dare tell me what I should be doing, Blaine!"

"Mom, please calm down,"

"Cooper… don't you start either!"

Kurt pushed his plate away and went to stand, "I think I'll excuse myself,"

"Me too," Sebastian said, smiling at Kurt. Rachel looked at the boy with thin eyes but Blaine had it all under control.

"Sebastian if you want to keep your jaw intact I suggest you stay away from him."

Kurt stood there awkwardly for a while hoping that this tense get together would somehow magically diffuse, but it only got worse.

"Blaine," Hunter looked at his son oddly, "relax, son. Everyone calm down. Kurt, please sit… Sebastian, sit. This conversation is over Linda because we will not be discussing this matter in front of our guest."

"I'm curious as to why Sebastian can't be friendly towards Kurt, Blaine." Linda asked with a knowing smile.

"Mom!" Cooper shouted out, know very much annoyed, "Can you just drop it? Rachel and Blaine haven't been here in almost six years and you haven't seen them in four… can't we enjoy dinner as a family without any of this?"

"Lower your voice." she warned. Cooper stared back at her irately.

"I like Kurt a lot." Blaine said with a proud smile, interrupting the tense situation. Kurt blushed and wished he could be anywhere but here. This was undoubtedly the craziest day of his life. "A lot, a lot, and I want him to be my boyfriend and we've been talk—oh I left out an important part to this. I'm gay." he smiled and regathered his thoughts as Rachel smiled next to him, shaking her head. "So we've been talking about this and he likes me too. In short," Blaine now cleared his throat and turned to face Sebastian, "if you go anywhere near him I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you."

Hunter was frozen at what he had just heard and Linda smiled, waiting for her husband to flip out. His face was pensive as he looked down at his folded hands on the table, processing the fact that his son had just randomly come out at the dinner table.

"Blaine Alexander."

Blaine removed his gaze off of Sebastian who was fuming, and over to his father. The man was still as he began to speak.

"Yes, dad?"

"I haven't been able to tell you how much I love you in a really, long time. As a matter of fact, I don't tell any of you enough. No matter who any of you choose to be, who you _are"_ he glanced at Blaine who was looking back at him in a little shock mixed with a little adoration, "I love you and I will be by your side as long as God allows me on this earth."

Linda stood up from the table abruptly, grabbing her glass of wine. "I think we need to talk, Hunter. Rachel, Blaine, I hope you are happy in New York with Kurt here, but I want you to know as far as I'm concerned you are no longer living off of my wallet. I suggest you get jobs and quick. Goodnight."

Kurt listened to the woman walk off, her Louboutins clicking against the floors harshly. Cooper dropped his head into his hands on the table and exhaled loudly. Sebastian excused himself once more and walked away.

"I love you too, dad." Blaine said finally, a shy smile playing at his lips. "And thank you."

"You're more than welcome."

"Do you want to go out and find you something to eat?" Blaine asked his sister who was giving him a warm smile. She shook her head.

"Don't worry about me. I'm going out with a few friends tonight so I'll get something on the way."

Hunter stood up as Juanita came in and started to gather plates.

"Eat something, Juanita. I'll handle all of this." the man told her with a smile. She nodded and went back into the kitchen. Cooper stood up as well, followed by Rachel.

"You need anything else old man?"

"No," Hunter told his oldest, "go enjoy your Friday night. Tomorrow is a supposed big day so you should all get some rest."

"It won't be anymore. Not since mom hates me," Blaine said with a smile. "I didn't want a party anyway, and I promise I would not have attended."

"Your mother doesn't hate you, son. She's just… used to getting what she wants."

Blaine shrugged, chancing a glance at Kurt who was staring down at his lap. Blaine looked to his family and silently asked for a moment and all of them excused themselves. Hunter shook Kurt's hand before going and the blue eyed boy smiled up at him graciously.

As they departed, Kurt let out a large breath. "That was rough. I feel so bad."

"Kurt,"

The boy looked up and was automatically lost into the hazel eyes across from him. "Yes, Blaine?"

"I'm glad you came, gorgeous."

He smiled, lowering his eyes to his smooth hands. "You don't feel like my presence made it worse?"

Blaine stood up from the table and walked around until he was by Kurt's side. He held out his hand for the boy to take and Kurt did so gladly.

"Let's go upstairs."

They walked up the steps hand in hand and Blaine led the way to the guest room where Kurt was staying. He locked the door behind them and walked over to the bed where Vera Wang was at the foot of it taking a nap. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, whose friggin' cat is this?"

Kurt smiled with a cute shrug before Blaine pulled him onto the bed, on top of himself, and held the boy snug around the waist.

"We need to talk about earlier," Kurt said as he lay on top of him, playing in Blaine's curls, "and I don't want to wrinkle your clothes so we should get more comfortable. I didn't get to mention how nice you look all dressed up."

"Thank you, gorgeous. Don't get used to it." Kurt smiled. "I'll get changed eventually. I just want to lay here with you."

"Fine," Kurt answered. He smiled as Blaine gripped him tightly and rested his head on the younger teen's shoulder.

"So, I just want to apologize for my behavior earlier. I was—"

"Don't," Blaine cut in. He adjusted his head so that he could look into Kurt's beautiful eyes. "We were upset in our own rights and I was wrong to accuse you of something like that,"

"I was wrong too, Blaine." Kurt added as he ran a hand through Blaine's curls. "I shouldn't have shouted at you. I know you're going through a lot and it would've been more helpful if I actually talked things out and explained myself rather than screaming."

"I really didn't give you the chance too," Blaine said. "But next time I won't do that. Never again."

"So we both learned something, today." Kurt smiled.

Blaine let a smile crawl across his face as well, nuzzling closer into Kurt and making sure not to disturb Vera Wang who was still fast asleep.

"Yeah," he began with a grin, "I learned a lot."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading. To the anon who signs their reviews LP, don't worry, Christmas is coming soon! Chapter after next it all starts, I promise. _

_Other people I haven't gotten the opportunity to reply to, Thank you so much for letting me know your opinions. I'll try to update everything as soon as possible. _

_Much love to you all,_

_-Janelle_


	13. Chapter 12

**Roommates**

_A/N: As I was finishing this the website started working again. Yay. _

**_CHANGE OF PLANS!_**

_Special thanks to 'the Anon who helped with ideas' from the magical land of Tumblr. Dedicate this to you, my dear. Hope you like it. _

_Read :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Blaine pulled the covers tighter around him as a draft entered the room and chilled his body. He frowned at the obvious absence of warmth and opened his eyes to find that Kurt was gone.

The clock read 8:03AM. As bad as Blaine wanted to go back to sleep, he wasn't about to do that not knowing where Kurt was with that ass-hat Sebastian roaming around the mansion like a starving predator.

He got out of bed and stretched, deciding to catch a quick shower as he figured maybe Kurt went down to get something to eat. Exiting the room, he went to his own and grabbed a few things to get ready.

While the hot water pelted Blaine's skin, a smile formed on his olive toned face as he reminisced on the previous night.

The night that changed everything.

_**The previous evening….**_

"I really don't want to watch this." Kurt admitted to Blaine a few minutes after the film had begun.

Both were in the movie theater in Blaine's parents home, just the two of them; relaxing with one another contently. Blaine dragged him in there a few hours after dinner due to the fact they were just lounging around in Kurt's room prior to this, and he was being ignored because of Vera Wang.

Seriously, whose cat was that?

Now, Kurt sat in the center of the theater with his feet propped up on the sofa in front of him. Blaine lay with his head in his rooomie's lap ignoring the screen completely as he reveled in how amazing it felt having Kurt run those long, delicate fingers through his hair.

"If you don't want to, then don't watch it gorgeous." Blaine hummed sweetly. "Just stay here with me."

Kurt looked down at the boy in his lap with a soft smile on his face. After the day Blaine endured, he looked really peaceful right now and that was what mattered most.

"What's the point of being in here if neither of us is paying attention to the screen? And you look like you're falling asleep." Kurt stated; carding his fingers through Blaine's dark curls.

Blaine chuckled lightly as he peeked up at Kurt through his lashes. "It feels really good when you do that."

"You're such a puppy, Blaine."

The words caused the college freshman to smile as his roommate returned his gaze. "I don't know though. I didn't want to stay in your room because I'd end up kicking the kitty out and taking your clothes off."

Kurt nodded understandingly. He wasn't so sure that he'd even argue that at this point.

"So what should we talk about since we both acknowledged we aren't watching the movie?" he questioned curiously. As much as he liked the idea of watching a horror movie with Blaine, this one was pretty stupid.

"Whatever you want to, baby." Blaine breathed out quietly, leaning closer into Kurt's strokes with closed eyes.

Kurt bit his lower lip into an adorable smile. "You're falling asleep."

Blaine's eyes opened. "Am not."

Kurt rolled his eyes down to Blaine's cell phone on the plush seat next to him before voicing his next thought. "You're turning 18 in less than ten minutes and you're falling asleep."

"It was a long day," Blaine added with a cheery smile before sitting up on his chair correctly. The chairs were more like mini sofas with retractable arm rests, and both boys had theirs up so they could sit as closely as possible. "But fine. I'm attentive."

All that Kurt did was look at him with one brow quirked and an undeniably sexy smile playing at his lips. Blaine felt his heart speed up at the sight of the beautiful boy next to him and inwardly applauded himself for not jumping Kurt's bones right there in the theater.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked playfully.

"Let's play 21 questions." Kurt suggested after adjusting his legs on the chair in front of them. Blaine allowed his eyes to rake over the sophomore's body and as usual adored everything he saw. How could someone look as delicious as Kurt did right now wearing pajamas?

"Can we ask anything?" Blaine questioned. All of the sudden his hazel eyes darkened a little and Kurt smirked at him.

"What does 'anything' consist of?" the boy quipped back inquisitively.

"Everything," was the answer he received as the curly haired teen's eyebrows wiggled up and down suggestively.

"If I say no you're just going to ask whatever you want to anyway, so eat your heart out." Kurt replied with a smile.

This pleased Blaine.

"Awesome," his smooth voice almost sang the word out as he lay back down with his head in Kurt's lap, really close to the boy's… area. Kurt smirked and nudged his head away gently.

"Perv."

"Sorry." Blaine grinned with his eyes closed. "Please caress my hair some more."

Kurt laughed out as he returned his hand to the boy's hair. "Okay. So, me first."

"Shoot."

"What's the first thing you're going to do as an 18 year old?"

The coiffed teen looked down at his roommate expectantly but it didn't take Blaine long to answer.

"Probably lose my virginity."

"Not dignifying that with a response," Kurt replied as he looked up at the screen again. Not even Brittany would find this scary and she scared pretty easily during horror flicks.

Blaine smiled. "Actually, the first thing I'd do is try and convince you to break our rule so I can have a birthday kiss."

"Hmm…" Kurt hummed as he considered it. His friend peeked up at him to see Kurt was biting his lip as he thought, and it was clear to Blaine that everything Kurt did turned him on.

"Okay, my turn," the younger announced. "Where's the first place you want me to put my tongue?"

"Oh my god," Kurt brought his free head to his face dramatically.

"You said I could ask anything."

Kurt deadpanned, "Well yeah but I thought we'd build up to this."

His roommate only smiled innocently; an action that drove Kurt crazy. "Answer."

Kurt looked away from the freshman's eyes and back at the screen, hoping to everything this conversation wouldn't make him hard with Blaine's head so close to his crotch. These pajama pants wouldn't hide anything. "I don't know," he blushed, "it felt really good when you were kissing my neck."

The words were said so low that Blaine could barely hear him, but he did, and he smiled seductively as a response.

"You liked that, huh?" his voice was downright delicious and Kurt gulped.

"I-I'm not answering that because it's m-my turn now." he stuttered out. Blaine smirked at Kurt's nervousness.

"Go ahead. Ask me something dirty."

"No," he rolled his blue eyes before posing the next, innocent question. "What age was your first kiss?"

Blaine stared at the velvety ceiling momentarily before he gave an answer. "Fourteen. Jessica's best friend."

"Ouch," Kurt whispered with a smile. His friend nodded with a guilty smile of his own.

"Mainly because I was being a smart ass and wanted to make her jealous. A certain Anderson said you can't get the girl unless they see you with someone else."

"I'm going to go out on a whim and guess that was Cooper." Kurt added nonchalantly. Blaine's hazel eyes shined as he laughed.

"You wouldn't be wrong at all. It worked though."

Kurt wasn't the least bit surprised. "Females."

They both laughed and Kurt couldn't help but bask in the moment. A happiness of this nature intimidated him a little bit; especially with Blaine. It was probably stupid to feel that way but he couldn't help but remember the Blaine he first met when he tried to compare him to the Blaine he knew today.

"It's my turn. Where's the wildest place you've ever done it?"

Kurt threw his head back and smiled at the ceiling. "Good lord, Blaine."

The younger boy smiled expectantly.

"I, umm…" he smiled disbelievingly, not knowing why he even recommended the game in the first place. "I've never done anything sexual outside the confines of my home…"

Blaine looked almost disappointed when Kurt returned his focus to him. He was shaking his head and wearing this face that showed he didn't approve. "Wow, Kurt. Just wow."

"What?" he squeaked loudly; now offended.

"We're changing that." Blaine answered seriously. "We're doing it _everywhere_."

The smile that formed on Kurt's face was one he had no chance of stopping. "I don't think I want to get arrested for public indecency. Ever."

"I promise I'll be quiet." Blaine voiced in a rather low register before smiling at his roommate and continuing. "Now, your third question."

Kurt's tongue was playing at the corner of his lips as he thought carefully. Blaine's eyes were locked to that spot once the boy began.

"Favorite position?" he mumbled out with a grin.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Blaine fist pumped and Kurt buried his face in his hands.

"I can't believe you sometimes," he laughed.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's right hand and returned it to his hair and took the other to hold in his own. He hummed happily once Kurt's hand continued to embrace his curls.

"Generally it was anything where I didn't have to look into the guy's eyes."

Kurt nodded. "Because you didn't want any intimacy."

"Exactly," he confirmed. "With you though, Kurt, it's a whole new ball game. I want everything with you."

Kurt wet his lips as his heart began to rapidly knock against his chest once more. "How can you be so sure?"

Blaine took in everything the moment was offering; the amazing feeling of being so close to Kurt, the way Kurt's hand felt perfectly in his and the way he felt like he could drift away into pure bliss whenever the older teen touched him. He took in how beautiful Kurt looked in the dim light of the theater and how his hair seemed to still be styled to perfection even though they spent the last couple hours laying around in bed, and how when Kurt's eyes were locked on his he wanted nothing more than to melt into the boy. He'd never been so sure of anything in his life as sure as he was that he and Kurt Hummel belonged with one another.

Before he answered, he looked away and gave a heavy sigh. You can't just say all of that out loud after this time frame. Kurt studied the boy's face carefully.

"I don't want to say the reason just yet. I don't know if you want to hear it."

"Why not?" Kurt inquired softly. Blaine worried his lower lip between his teeth and shrugged.

"You've wasted two extra questions just now."

The older smiled, though somewhat disappointed that Blaine wasn't going to say what he had been thinking. "Cheater."

"So it's my go," Blaine said to himself aloud. He wanted to ask this next question just to see if his feelings would be confirmed; because what he felt went far beyond himself or anything he ever imagined having. He took a deep breath and stared into Kurt's sparkling blue eyes. Kurt smiled at him expectantly.

"How do you know when you're in love?"

Blaine could tell that the question caught Kurt off guard. He must've been expecting something totally different, and who could blame him after Blaine's initial questions, but after hearing the third one he just sort of stared at Blaine as his hand motions got slower and more even. Blaine could see him gulp and wet his lips before breathing out a heavy sigh, and seemingly forcing himself to smile.

"Well I can't say I was expecting that one." Kurt chuckled a little.

"I know." Blaine answered, wrapping his fingers tighter around Kurt's hand. "I know. I just—I would like you to answer it, the way that you see it."

Kurt nodded and licked his lips once more. "Well, I guess it kind of slaps you in the face," he smiled nervously, "because one moment it's infatuation—the butterflies are fluttering in your stomach whenever they smile and just hearing their voice can send you to the moon. Then it starts to grow, I think."

Blaine looked at him intently as the older teen continued softly.

"The next thing you know is you hate being apart from that person, and when you are you can't think about anything but them. Your heart is inexplicably dancing the rumba when you finally are together and it's like you'd do anything to make sure they were always okay. I mean," Kurt felt his heart speeding up at the way his roommate's eyes were locked on him, "I mean nothing else really matters. You feel like you can do anything and that person will support you through it. You feel like a brand new individual, a better person…"

Blaine stayed quiet as he let his thumb rub soft patterns along Kurt's warm, ivory hands.

"Then it gets to the point where you put their happiness before your own, and find yourself changing to be better, not because he is making you but because you actually want to be better for him. And then you've realized that they make you better than you were before and together—together you're unstoppable. Next thing you know you're planning your future in your head," he laughed a little and Blaine smiled as result.

They were both quiet for a while, both just looking into the other's eyes contently before Kurt stared down at Blaine's iPhone.

"Well, … two minutes left."

Blaine nodded. "Ask me something."

Kurt's hand was making long strokes throughout Blaine's hair and the boy relaxed into it. "Okay." he answered, "Why'd you ask me about being in love? I thought that you and Jessica…"

"I love Jessica," Blaine said sweetly. "She's one of my closest friends ever. But I've never been _in_ _love_ with her."

Kurt listened with an understanding nod. He wondered if Charles felt that way about him.

Then Blaine continued, "I've never felt the way about another being that I've felt for you—that I feel for you now. You probably will tell me it isn't love but I know that I need you, Kurt. And I don't ever see myself wanting to be without you."

He sat up in Kurt's chair so that he was on top of him, sideways, with both legs hanging off the seat. They were face to face, so close that all Kurt could see was Blaine. The younger teen began to speak.

"I'm going to ask you a string of questions, okay?"

Kurt let his hand rest on Blaine's thigh, his other on the soft chair beneath him as he nodded.

"How much time before twelve?"

Kurt looked down at the clock. "Fifty seven seconds."

Blaine licked his lips as he felt Kurt's breath tickling his face. His roommate watched with wide, focused eyes.

"Would you be willing to break our rule so that I can have a birthday kiss?" his voice was deep and heavy, and Kurt watched the way his lips slowly moved together. The piercings on his tongue were revealed once more as Blaine wet his lips.

"It's just a little kiss," Kurt nodded, "what harm can it do, right?"

Blaine smiled. "I haven't scared you away, have I?"

Kurt smiled in return. Blaine's eyes were now on his lips as he answered. "Never."

"So you think you can feel the same way that I do?"

"I'm pretty sure I do right now," Kurt admitted as he moved his hand from Blaine's thigh and up clenched his fist in the boy's black t-shirt.

Blaine got lost in the sea of blue across from him. "Good." he breathed out happily, "How much time now?"

Kurt looked down at the time and smiled at the teen in his lap. "Happy Birthday."

He pulled Blaine forward by the shirt and connected their lips softly. He could feel the birthday boy release what felt like days worth of tension as he reciprocated, inhaling Kurt entirely as their lips danced together; Blaine taking in the taste of cherries and the smell of vanilla that he loved so much. Kurt toyed at a few wild curls at the nape of Blaine's neck as they both shared slow and sweet kisses.

He adored how soft Blaine's lips were as they met with his over and over again. The kisses they were sharing were all slow and almost experimental, as if they were waiting for something to change—as if they were expecting it to somehow lose its magic.

Nothing had changed at all. It still felt the same incredible way it felt every other time they allowed themselves to kiss. Blaine could feel the hair standing up on the back of his neck as Kurt rubbed there softly and cupped the younger teen's left cheek. Kurt seemingly forgot all about his reservations and allowed himself to fall in. The kisses moved from delicate and careful to much needier on both parts; much more ravenous than they had been initially.

As the minutes went by, Blaine and Kurt found their hands roaming along the other's body as their tongues explored one another languidly. Blaine had the older teen pressed into the couch with both hands at his waist and Kurt's hands were playing in his roommate's hair while they remained as close as possible. Neither wanted to pull away for air and the kiss started to get lazy. It was at the point where Blaine knew he should stop because at the rate his heart was beating it couldn't be healthy, but Kurt kept whimpering against him and moving closer anytime he'd try and pull away, so the whole thought process where his health was an issue went out the window. Oxygen could wait.

It wasn't until Blaine's hand was running along Kurt's slender torso underneath his pajama top that Kurt stilled his hand and pulled back. There was no doubt that what his eyes found was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. The birthday boy looked absolutely debauch with his swollen lips, hungry eyes and his chest heaving up and down, all before a confused look took over his stunning face. Kurt didn't leave him confused for long as his next words entered the atmosphere with such a confidence Blaine couldn't help but oblige.

"I want to go to your room."

The bad boy leant his head against Kurt's and nodded fervently. "O-Okay."

….

Both made their way to the elevator attached at the lips the entire time. It would've been much quicker to take the stairs but that would require a few seconds apart and Blaine wasn't really up for that. He held Kurt close to his body by the hips as they stumbled their way down the hallway; Kurt's arms folded behind Blaine's head the entire time. He began sucking and biting on Blaine's lower lip as the younger placed him against the wall, feeling around for the elevator button without wanting to pull away.

He finally pressed it and when the doors opened, Kurt allowed himself to be dragged inside and placed roughly against the further side of the elevator walls.

Kurt closed his eyes at the feel of Blaine's tongue gently waltzing along his neck; the two studs there creating a very arousing friction. Blaine placed light, teasing kisses to a spot beneath his ear lobe and smiled at the sound Kurt made because of it— the noise sounding an awful lot like 'Blaine'.

His hands moved away from Kurt's hips and Blaine gently caressed his ass over the thin pants he wore. The blue eyed teen could only let out light whines as his fingers raked through the freshman's dark, curly hair.

Blaine wasn't sure what exactly would happen tonight, but there was no way he could go back after this.

The elevator opened and they found their way to the bedroom; in the midst of Blaine's attention being focused primarily on Kurt's neck and the fact that Kurt's legs were clenched around his waist, they somehow managed. Blaine got a hand on the doorknob and swung the door open, carrying him all the way over to the bed. Kurt grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him close into a hungry kiss. He closed his eyes and clenched the covers on both sides of Kurt into his fists as he pressed himself hard against him, finding it strange that the material of his covers felt a bit different. That thought flew out the window once Kurt moaned into his mouth and let his soft hands run down to the small of Blaine's back, pressing them even closer together.

Kurt began sucking on Blaine's tongue and he could only grind down harder as a result. Blaine's whole body was on fire and he wanted so much more. The feel of Kurt hardness against his made the freshman roll his eyes back. Then, Kurt began running his hands underneath his roommates t-shirt and Blaine had to pull away from the kiss for a second.

Kurt's eyes flew open at the absence and he bit his lip to hold back the whine forming in his throat when Blaine slowly rubbed himself between Kurt's legs. His blue eyes were lust blown; pupils dilated slightly, and his hands clutched at Blaine's biceps once he speeded up his actions.

"You're so gorgeous, Kurt." he growled, "You know that beautiful?"

Hearing Blaine's voice so low like that made Kurt anxious for more as his skin heated up in anticipation. He leant up just to be closer and Blaine placed his calloused hands at the nape of the boy's neck. He placed a small kiss to Kurt's lower lip as he grinded down again. A noise erupted from Kurt that resulted in Blaine growing even harder as he began to kiss a little deeper, his tongue running along the boy's cherry lips before Kurt poked his own out teasingly to meet Blaine's. Everything was still experimental and Blaine's tongue entering his mouth was warm and tasted sweet as he playfully sucked on it.

Kurt explored the muscles underneath the freshman's t-shirt, each abdomen muscle one by one, while Blaine pressed himself down even further, letting his hand card through Kurt's perfect hair. He could feel Kurt's hands ghosting over his chest and stomach and goose bumps were all over his body as response. The older teen swallowed Blaine's guttural groans as they got louder with each of his thrusts.

_* Crunch *_

Blaine's eyes went wide as he pulled away from Kurt and looked toward the source of the sound. Kurt caught his breath and did the same, finding an amused Cooper Anderson standing in the doorway. His younger brother stared at him incredulously as the man chewed on a nacho chip.

"Happy birthday little bro."

Kurt threw his head back. This was _not _happening.

The birthday boy exhaled. "Why are you in here, Coop?" Blaine sounded defeated as he asked his older brother the question. Kurt gently moved Blaine off of him in attempt to make this less awkward but nothing would help this. They practically just got caught dry humping and there's really no way to redeem yourself from that.

Blaine fixed both of their clothing as his brother answered. "Well this is my room, Blaine. I tend to come here a lot."

Both boys looked around the room and Kurt collapsed against the bed. Blaine smiled at him as he took a seat beside the beautiful boy uneasily. "Oh," he replied.

"Yeah…" Cooper said blankly, dipping another chip in some guacamole. "So what are you two up to?"

Kurt who was red with embarrassment at this point stood up off the bed. "I'm sorry… I'm just going to go. Goodnight."

The boy daintily made his way past Cooper while trying to hide the fact that he had a pretty strong boner. Cooper smiled as he watched him enter the hallway.

"_Good_ night to you too, Blue." he smirked cheekily.

Blaine was still on the bed ruffling his curly locks when the man turned to focus his way once more. A Cheshire grin spread across Cooper's face as he went to sit next to his younger brother.

"Nacho?" he offered.

Blaine shook his head no. He was staring at the floor trying to wrap his mind around everything that just happened.

"So," Cooper began before placing a chip in his mouth. "I feel bad for Rachel and that Helen chick when you all get back to New York if you and Kurt will be going at it like that."

Blaine smiled as he rubbed at the nape of his neck. "I don't even know what the hell just happened, or what was going to happen. I asked for a kiss and it turned into that. He'll probably think I'm just trying to get in his pants now for sure."

"Oh I'll tell you what happened," the man replied. He put his snack behind them on the bed and turned to face his brother. "You have typical Anderson libido. It's a blessing and a curse. Kurt will have the time of his life with you."

Blaine stood up and forced his hand in his sweat pants pockets. "I'm going to go talk to him because you aren't helping at all."

Cooper picked his bowl back up before turning on his television. "The basement is soundproofed, just so you know."

Blaine smiled as he walked away, ignoring his brother's words and heading straight to the guest room in search of his roomie. His hope was that they'd be able to discuss what had gone down and maybe even find some sort of definition for whatever they were doing. There was no way in hell he could wait until Christmas after experiencing all of that.

It was his 18th birthday after all. He deserved that much.

After taking a deep, nervous breath and giving the door a couple knocks, Kurt called for him to come in. Blaine poked his head inside and smiled because Vera Wang was asleep and wouldn't be hogging all of the beautiful man's attention. He walked over to the bed in the center of the room and climbed on the king sized mattress before crawling over to the idle teen that lay staring up at the ceiling.

Kurt matched his gaze once Blaine was fully over him and rolled his blue eyes away at the ridiculously attractive smile on the birthday boy's ridiculously attractive face.

"Hi gorgeous,"

"How could you take us into Cooper's room? He'll never let us live that down—"

Blaine silenced the older boy with a chaste kiss to the lips. Kurt instinctively smiled as an answer.

"I apologize." he said sincerely after pulling away, "I _never _wanted him to walk in on us like that. But I couldn't really focus with you making all the wonderful noises you were making," he smiled cheekily.

"So this is my fault?" Kurt questioned in disbelief. He laughed when Blaine nuzzled his nose into his neck and placed a few kisses there.

"I'm not saying that at all, gorgeous. I'm simply stating that I'm easily distracted." he looked into Kurt's eyes and smiled because he was ecstatic right now. Blaine didn't give a damn who knew.

"I won't be able to face him tomorrow."

Blaine sucked his teeth and rolled off of Kurt, pulling the duvet and comforters away and settling underneath it. "Want to go to sleep?"

Kurt nodded as he placed himself underneath the covers as well. "Yes."

"Are you still hard?" Blaine asked as he cuddled into the older teen's side.

"Not as much."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. He kind of ruined my erection too."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous conversation he was currently involved in as the musical sound entered the room. He then thought about everything that had happened from the movie theater until now and all he could do was question everything. He wondered what they were now.

"So are we going to talk about any of this?"

Blaine nodded against his chest. "I promise we will. We really need to. Let's just sleep on it for now. I haven't gone to bed this happy… ever… and I would like to."

"Okay," Kurt smiled as he wrapped himself around Blaine's warmth. They went to sleep shortly after to the sounds of each other's gentle breathing and the perfect feel of each other's affection.

….

**_Present day..._**

Blaine got dried and dressed so that he could go find out where Kurt had run off to. Maybe he returned to the guest room by now.

He threw on a white undershirt, over that pulling on a tan light hoodie, but keeping it unzipped, with navy blue jeans and tan Timberland boots, all after returning his earrings to his left ear. Disconnecting his iPhone from the charger, Blaine exited the room and headed back to the guest room to find that Kurt still wasn't there. He frowned automatically because this was a little strange; but maybe he was with Rachel.

Rachel's room was empty.

After checking Cooper's room, he smiled at memories of last night but decided to clear that from his mind and call his sister to see if maybe they went out.

It better not be some sort of birthday celebration because then, they'd all have to suffer.

Rachel's phone went straight to voicemail, as did Kurt's, and finally Coopers. Blaine gave up and went down the steps, searching the quiet house and still finding nothing until he entered the kitchen.

Juanita was there preparing a large breakfast alone. Blaine didn't see his mother or father and it was weird that she was doing this when the house was seemingly empty.

"Good morning, Juanita."

The dark haired woman turned around with a wide smile. "Blaine! Feliz Cumpleaños, mi amor."

Blaine smiled graciously and forced his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans. "Thank you. Where is everyone?"

She was removing blueberry pancakes from the griddle; something she remembered was Blaine's favorite while she answered. "Well your mother went straight to the office today. I could tell she was still upset about last night,"

Blaine shrugged with a smile. "She'll get over it. What about everyone else?"

"Sebastian went to get a friend from the airport, and I don't believe I've seen anyone else to be honest…" she trailed off trying to remember. Blaine checked his phone to see that no one had tried to contact him.

"This is weird." he voiced quietly. Juanita began to pour more pancake mix. "I'm going to go check and see if Cooper or my father's car is gone."

"Okay, Niño. Tell them breakfast is almost ready when you find them."

Blaine told her okay and exited the kitchen, double checking the den and other areas before he finally made his way to the home's front entrance. After opening the large double doors he smiled when he saw Kurt sitting on the hood of his BMW reading a book. Cooper's car was parked next to his and his father's Jaguar was at the front of the long driveway.

Kurt looked up from his book at the sound of the door closing and smiled at the birthday boy approaching him. Blaine's white shirt fitted him rather well, lining the muscles of his chest and abdomen and Kurt was pleased that the boy left his hooded sweater unzipped. However, he stuck to the game plan and feigned disinterest.

Because there was a game plan.

Blaine clasped his hands together as he walked over to Kurt who was casually sitting on the hood of the navy blue car. He raised an eyebrow at the fact that Kurt smiled at him briefly before his eyes went back to the pages of his book and just ignored him.

"What're you doing out here? It's freezing," Blaine questioned curiously; his eyes skillfully observing Kurt's outfit with a smirk. He wore a suede Marc Jacobs' coat and had a black scarf hugging his neck, and god those were some tight jeans.

Kurt smiles as an answer and slid forward on the car hood, licking his lips teasingly before placing a moist kiss to Blaine's soft lips. Blaine smiled into it, kissing him once more and trying to go even deeper. Kurt smiled in addition; pulling away before Blaine could go further. He placed the book down and hopped off the vehicle, brushing past Blaine slow enough for the younger teen to feel his hips on him as he walked off.

Blaine licked his lips and turned to watch the boy walk off. Kurt went to the side of the mansion and onto the grass, sneaking past the side of the house. Blaine's eyes shot up dubiously wondering what the heck was going on with him this morning.

"Where are you going?"

Confusion was clear in Blaine's voice as he stalked off to follow behind the coiffed teen, wishing he had put on something other than this thin hoodie before exiting the house. He went to the side of the house and could see Kurt several paces ahead of him; his hips swaying with each confident step he took. Blaine walked with a sexy swagger, biting his lip as he stared before realizing Kurt still hadn't answered him.

Kurt reached the 'backyard' and glanced back to see how close Blaine was. He found the boy not that far off; eyes glued to his ass like it had a target on it, and smirked before facing front once more. His destination was only about 15 yards away and he gracefully walked across the perfectly green lawn making sure not to ruin the Jimmy Choo boots a special someone purchased for him.

Blaine smiled sneakily when he saw the boy look back at him with a smirk. "Gorgeous,"

Still no answer.

"What's going on with you today?" he followed him a little further and noticed that Kurt was making his way to the pool house. A figurative light bulb illuminated over his head as he realized Kurt was obviously about to give him birthday sex in there. No one would be around to walk in and they wouldn't have to worry about being too loud. That was the most obvious explanation available.

A few seconds later and Kurt glanced back at him once more, unfastening the buttons on his coat seductively before entering the pool house. Blaine licked his lips and smiled as he followed behind him and finally reached the door.

When he opened the door he sighed because he didn't see Kurt anywhere. He was making him work really hard for this sex.

"Kurt…" he glanced around at the mahogany chairs and golden lamps. "Where'd you go gorgeous?"

A few more steps forward and Blaine was in for the scare of his life when Rachel, Cooper, and Hunter all jumped out from behind chairs and closets and wherever the fuck else with paint guns pointed at him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLAINE!"

Before he could run they were shooting him in the chest, thighs, stomach, and anywhere else they could reach. He tried to shelter his face as best he could as he dove on the floor and hid behind some statue that didn't hide him at all.

"Holy shit!" he cried as one of Cooper's paintballs hit him in the nuts.

Kurt poked his head out from behind the door and laughed as Rachel started doing a victory dance.

"We got you! We got you!" she pranced over to him and pointed her gun right to his chest. Blaine lay on the floor staring straight up at her as he inhaled heavy.

"You're. Dead." he whispered softly.

Hunter and Cooper walked over with a smile, not hearing what he had just said.

"What was that, little bro?" Rachel teased with a wide smile. "I couldn't hear you over all the loud pink's and orange's you're wearing right now."

Cooper shook his head at the look on Blaine's face as the curly haired teen sat up on the floor. Kurt stepped out and watched the family with a very amused look.

"Cookie…" Cooper used his nickname for Rachel to warn the girl to start running. She was the closest and most vulnerable to an ass whooping at the hand of the youngest sibling.

Rachel turned around confused. "Wha—_ooh!"_

"I SAID YOU'RE DEAD!"

Blaine was up on his feet and rushed at his older sister, picking her up over his shoulder and heading out the door. The three men in the room froze and stared at each other not sure what to do, but Hunter took charge and quickly rushed out after them.

Rachel was kicking and screaming as her younger brother held her firmly, rushing in the direction of the large oval shaped pool.

"Blaine don't—"

They splashed into the freezing cold water before Hunter could finish his sentence. Cooper and Kurt ran up to join him with wide eyes as at what had just happened.

"Get the pool dirty…" the man trailed off. His wife was going to have a fit if they had to have it cleaned again since it was winter and no one should be using it, but now there was various colors of paint floating around the crystal blue water.

"BLAINE! YOU JACKASS!"

Cooper watched his sister shivering as she tried to swim to get out of the pool. He turned to his father with a smile.

"Great idea, dad. Great idea."

Hunter hung his head as Cooper and Kurt went over to the two climbing out of the pool. Both were shivering terribly but Blaine seemed to fight through it as he turned his attention to Kurt.

"I can't believe you," he said clearly, walking towards the coiffed boy.

Kurt shook his head no as he backed away towards the football field. "Blaine… what are you doing?"

"You tricked me," he accused with a hurt look on his face. Kurt continued to backpedal, shaking his head and wearing a very serious bitch face.

"Blaine, do not get me wet! This is a very expensive, one of a kind, suede Marc Jacobs piece!"

He smiled and started running towards his roommate, and Kurt knew it was all over.

Bye-bye beautiful coat.

He turned and ran as fast as he could across the field but Blaine had caught up with him because of the head start. He grabbed him from behind and playfully tackled him to the ground. Kurt almost felt like crying because hey, there goes his beautiful coat and now he'd have artificial grass on his clothes and in his hair.

"I will never forgive you for this." Kurt said into the grass as his roomie flipped him over and lay on top of him. Blaine was soaking wet and now the dampness was seeping through to his own clothing.

"Why won't you forgive me? Look at me, Kurt. I'm soaking wet and shivering and took a paintball to the nuts. You helped those fools do this to me. It's my birthday Kurt."

"It was just a little trick, Blaine," Kurt breathed out, still in disbelief he was on the fucking ground. "Look at me. I'm wet now and filthy and you ruined my coat and I think I'm seconds away from inflicting physical harm your way."

"You won't do that because you still look as beautiful as you always do, and I will buy you another coat. It isn't so rare that I can't get my hands on one."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, still pinned underneath Blaine but the curly haired boy cut him off.

"And you can't tell me I can't buy you things anymore anyway." Blaine whispered softly as he looked at the different shades of Blue in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt returned his gaze curious as to what Blaine meant. "Why do you think that's the case?"

"Because you're my boyfriend. I get to do nice things for my boyfriend," Blaine smiled as he whispered it. He watched Kurt's eyes that were trained on his with an adoring look. "You are my boyfriend, right?"

"Squirt," Cooper called out after jogging towards them, "C'mon man, go inside and get warm. You're going to get pneumonia out here like this."

"I HATE YOU BLAINE!" Rachel called out from afar as their father ushered the trembling girl inside the house.

Blaine turned to look at her and stuck his tongue out.

"So," the oldest sibling continued as he stared down at his younger brother straddled onto Kurt. "Am I going to catch you guys being naughty all over the mansion or…"

Blaine stood up from the ground and pulled Kurt up afterwards, smiling as the boy brushed the dirt off of himself in a very annoyed fashion.

"I'm going to go have another hot shower." he mumbled out to both his brother and his … Kurt. They nodded and he walked off, quickly trying to get inside before he died of hypothermia. Cooper turned his focus from the youngest to his new friend with a smile.

"Bluey. Sup bro?"

Kurt stared at him blankly before returning his glare to the ruined coat he was wearing. His mind was doing all sorts of things this moment he didn't know what exactly to think about first.

"What's wrong?" Cooper smiled.

"I don't think I'm mentally prepared to speak with you after last night." Kurt admitted lowly before following the others in the direction of the home. Cooper grinned as he went to catch up.

"Blaine walked in on me and my ex when he was younger. It's karma I guess." Cooper voiced with a grin. Kurt smirked at the scenario. "Don't worry, Blue. It's all good."

They walked quietly for a while before they finally turned around the front of the house and entered through the front door. Cooper told Kurt to go get cleaned up a bit and then join him in the den so they could wait for Blaine. The blue eyed boy did just that.

It wasn't much longer before both were in the den watching Saturday morning cartoons, Kurt now in a white turtle neck underneath a black vest and tight blue jeans. He was cuddled up with a pillow and Cooper was slouched down on the couch laughing at Daffy Duck on the television. Kurt could only shake his head.

"So you two made it official, huh?"

Kurt smiled as he played with a corner on the decorative pillow. "Well it's not officially official."

Cooper looked at the young man like he was crazy. "Oh my god, I'm finished here."

Kurt laughed and hung his head. Yeah, he and Blaine were really ridiculous but nothing had been confirmed yet. "He asked me and then you walked up so I didn't really get to answer."

"Oh," Cooper breathed out as he smiled at the dialogue between Lola and Bugs Bunny. "So I take it you were going to say yes?"

Kurt nodded. "Well I want to."

The older man turned his body to face him, and noticed a hesitant look on Kurt's porcelain toned face. "Okay, there's a 'but' here, isn't there?"

"I just want him to be sure." Kurt proclaimed, pushing the pillow away. "And I know you're giving me that face because you've seen us in compromising positions that allude to us being pretty sure, but, there's a lot looming over the surface Cooper."

"Do tell." Cooper placed his hands behind his head and folded both legs on top of the coffee table. "I've got nothing but time."

"I don't know how close you two were when I first met him but…" he trailed off trying to find the best way to phrase it, "Blaine was a whore."

Cooper laughed heartily and shook his head. "No way," he denied, "not my Squirt."

"Yes," Kurt smiled as well, "he admitted to not wanting any relationship at this stage in his life because they were a waste of time and ended badly, and said he only wanted sex with no strings attached."

Cooper listened intently as the boy continued.

"Now I can't say he was a horrible person because of that… I mean a lot of people don't want relationships. I just wasn't too fond of the fact that he flaunted it in my face and tried to get sex from me when I was involved with somebody." he changed his positioning so that he was more comfortable on the couch, his legs folded Indian style. "Then it happened. Somehow we started to spend time with one another, and I got to know him, and he got to know me… everything changed. Not only for me but for him too, and it still seems like all of this could crumble at any moment and I really, _really_ don't want to mess this up."

"Listen, Kurt." Cooper began, "Blaine would barely hold a conversation with me before he got to know you. Something is clicking by you being in his life. Obviously he isn't the same person you met, though I doubt highly he was ever that person… not my Squirt. So all of the insecurities you have pertaining to him and other guys or deciding he doesn't want to be with you out of the blue one day—you can hash those. That boy is fucking crazy about you."

Kurt smiled at his hands. "You know he would switch from being a jackass to being the most amazing guy in a matter of seconds." Kurt said more to himself than to Cooper.

The man nodded. "Because all of this tough guy stuff is a wall he's holding up. I still remember the little guy that moved to New York when he was 12 and I see so much of him when he looks at you. Don't be insecure."

When Cooper turned around to face Kurt he was still staring down at his hands, seemingly taking everything in. He was so grateful that Blaine had this boy in his life because Kurt made his brother so happy. They were so perfect for each other it was sickening.

"Do you love him?" Cooper asked very seriously. Kurt glanced up and matched his blue eyes with his and smiled.

"I'm so scared that I'm about to fall so hard for this guy I won't be able to get back up, Cooper." he admitted with a soft shrug, "I've never ever felt like this."

"I did once." Cooper replied. "Nick's sister."

"Oh god," Kurt laughed as he rolled his eyes away. Cooper laughed too, watching the younger boy turn his body away towards the television.

Blaine entered the room and smiled at the two of them, now dressed in a checkered red and black button-up and black jeans. "Hey," he announced, bashfully shoving his hands in both pockets. Kurt smiled over at him shyly as Cooper stood up to leave.

"I'm going to go help Juanita set up for breakfast, guys. See you out there,"

He winked at Kurt and patted his younger brother on the shoulder as he exited.

Blaine walked over to the spot his brother was just in and took a seat, inching close to Kurt and looking up at the television. Kurt watched to see what the boy's next move would be with his lip worried playfully between his teeth. This would be interesting to watch. Blaine was chock full of surprises.

"So I said sorry to Rachel." Blaine said out loud as he looked at the television. "She asked if she would have died what would I have done. That would've been on my conscience and I wouldn't have been able to enjoy another birthday ever because that'd be the day I murdered my older sister. She's dramatic but that's true. It would've sucked—_mmph_."

Kurt had cupped Blaine's cheek and turned the boy's face towards him as he connected their lips again. It was as if each one got better and better. Blaine's tongue didn't waste any time requesting entrance into his mouth and he obliged for a moment, grazing over the boy's piercings before pulling away.

Kurt laughed after he saw the face Blaine had at his absence. His eyes frowned along with his lips as the boy pouted, eyebrows dropping slightly as he tried to grab Kurt back. Kurt playfully dodged him.

"If I kiss you again I won't be able give you an answer to the question you asked earlier."

Blaine smiled and released Kurt, allowing him to sit back down. "I'm sorry. You just taste amazing."

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked away, trying to hide the blush evident on his face.

"So are we boyfriends?" Blaine questioned. He slid closer and wrapped his arm around a very bashful Kurt.

"Of course we are. And our anniversary is your birthday. Pretty awesome, huh?"

Blaine tackled him into a hug before Kurt had a chance to complete his sentence. Kurt laughed and reciprocated as an overwhelming amount of joy washed over the both of them.

"I'll be back!" Blaine got up and ran out of the room before making his way into the kitchen where his family sat at the table and Vera Wang was at her water dish. He proudly approached the grey and white kitten with a cocky smile before picking her up.

"Yeah, what now? He's all mine now! You mad?"

Cooper picked up the syrup and looked at his brother incredulously. Hunter and Rachel had interesting looks on their faces as well.

"Umm, Squirt? What the hell are you doing to my kitty?"

Blaine turned around to face his brother with a confused face. "This is your cat?"

"Yes," Cooper replied as he popped the cap open. "I rescued her and her brother a few weeks back. Named her Vera Wang," he pointed to her dish, "because she's fancy. Her brother is Christian Dior. He doesn't like me much, stays in Juanita's room a lot."

Kurt entered the room with a wide smile on his face. "So her name really is Vera Wang? _Somebody_" he stared blatantly at Blaine, "thought I was crazy."

Blaine couldn't believe his ears. "Who the hell names their cats Vera Wang and Christian Dior?"

"My mom's Linda Berry." Cooper told him obviously. "What did you want me to name them? Willie Mae and Bob?"

"I like those names, Cooper."

"Thanks, Blue."

Hunter cleared his throat at the craziness going on and invited the boys over for breakfast.

"Let's just eat breakfast so we can let Blaine open his presents, huh?"

They all smiled and Kurt made Blaine put Vera back down so they could join the family at the dining table.

….

Although they were supposed to leave on Sunday, Blaine found himself saying goodbye to his family his birthday evening in attempt to get Kurt home before a snow storm hit the next day. Kurt still had work on Monday and a flight on Tuesday, so he needed to be back in New York.

He hugged his dad and Cooper goodbye tightly before they made him promise to visit more. Rachel kissed his cheek and he squeezed her tight, asking whether or not she wanted him to drive down and get her or get her a plane ticket, and she opted for the latter. Rachel planned to stay until after Christmas anyway so driving back and forth would be hard with all the people who were planning to do so. Traffic would be an absolute bitch.

As Blaine drove his car onto the highway, he smiled at his boyfriend who was fast asleep in the passenger's side. This had to be hands down the best birthday he ever had. Between Kurt saying yes and the awesome gifts he received from his family, he knew he had to be a pretty happy 18 year-old.

Hunter got him a brand new acoustic guitar, feeling guilty that his wife had given the other one to her friend's daughter instead of shipping it to New York like she promised. Blaine was in the process of learning how to play when he and Rachel were forced to move and he really missed the instrument when he arrived at his grandmother's house in Brooklyn.

Cooper gave him a new, way too expensive looking for Blaine's taste watch, as well as his old leather jacket that Blaine used to love but couldn't quite fit. The youngest AnderBerry smiled as he tried it on and hugged his brother tight, thankful for the sentiment behind his gift.

Rachel's gift was pretty cool too. She got him new barbells for his tongue, both purple with a black star. He smirked at the frown on his father's face—Hunter still wasn't thrilled about the whole piercing thing, but winked once he saw Kurt eyeing it.

"_These are really smooth." he whispered to his boyfriend, "Want to feel them sometime?" _

Kurt ignored him and handed him his present. It was wrapped very neatly in navy blue paper and Blaine knew that Kurt had done it himself. Vera Wang jumped at the shout Blaine gave when he discovered what it was.

"_You got me a freaking Z-Gem 500? Oh my goodness Kurt this is beautiful!" _

_Cooper's eyes got thin. "Where the hell did you find one of those?" he asked a proud Kurt, "It's a few days before Christmas! They're all sold out! Let me see, Squirt."_

"_No. Get your own." _

"_I have my ways," Kurt answered with a smirk, "I know people in high places." _

Amazon dot com.

"_Now," Kurt continued with a smile, "You can watch whatever stupid sports show you'd like on that tablet while I watch what I like to on TV—Blaine are you crying?"_

"_This is so fucking beautiful, gorgeous. I swear." _

They'd seen Sebastian in the midst of packing their things away and Blaine stared at him, giving warning, before the boy finally spoke.

"_I just wanted to say Happy Birthday." he smiled. Blaine nodded at him. _

"_And," he continued, a smile forming slowly on his face. "Linda offered me the job Kurt didn't want in her New York office. I may be your neighbor. Never know." _

That whole conversation had Blaine on edge. Though he was happy he got to amend certain relationships with his family, his mother wasn't included in that. He wished things were different, but they weren't, so whatever.

Cooper called as Blaine sped up on the parkway, and he pressed 'talk' on his hands free set.

"Yeah, Coop?"

"Is he around?"

"He's asleep," Blaine said glancing out the side of his eyes at the beautiful man on his right, the man he got to call his boyfriend. "So be quiet, you're on speaker."

"Just wanted to know how we were going to do this, Squirt."

Blaine signaled and switched lanes, preparing to exit after the GPS instructed him too, "I'll find out the address soon, I just need him there in Lima on Christmas day. Can you make it happen?"

"I can do anything. You know this."

"Thanks, Coop. Kurt's going to be stoked."

There was a light laugh on the other end. "He definitely will. Celebratory sex all over the place—"

"Bye."

Cooper laughed. "Bye, Squirt."

….

"That was the best nap ever."

Blaine smiled as they walked hand in hand through the entrance of their building a few hours later. He couldn't believe this moment. It was surreal. Everything had changed.

They waved at the doorman and Kurt pressed the elevator button.

"I'll take our bags out the trunk in the morning. So what do you want to do when we get upstairs?" Blaine said as he stood next to his boyfriend. Kurt was rubbing patterns on his hand with his thumb as he turned to wink seductively at the curly haired boy.

Blaine wiggled his eyebrows up and down and Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

The doorman shook his head.

_Finally. That sexual tension was k-i-l-l-i-n-g me. _

The elevator doors peeled open and Kurt and Blaine looked up. Blaine's hand tightened instinctively as he pulled Kurt behind him. Kurt's muscles tensed as he stood there almost immobile.

"Well what do we have here?" Charles smiled, turning to look at Helen who was giving Kurt a disapproving look. "Are we a couple now?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Cliffhanger woot woot. Get ya sexy on. _

_So, I owned nothing used here. Except the Z-gem 500. It's not real. I hope you all enjoyed though, and I apologize sincerely for error. _

_I'd just like to say that I received the highest amount of reviews for the last chapter than I received on any chapter of any story I've ever written. I'd like to thank each and every single last one of you once more, and to the anon's thank you, thank you, thank you. Most of you don't have accounts and the fact that you still take the time to leave a note means a lot. _

_I now have homework so... yeah. Let me go do that. :)_

_-Janelle_


	14. Chapter 13

**Roommates**

_A/N: For _Hazy84_ because you are one smart cookie ;) and _typegirl19_ because you said really sweet things. Thank you both. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

The elevator doors peeled open and Kurt and Blaine looked up. Blaine's hand tightened instinctively as he pulled Kurt behind him. Kurt's muscles tensed as he stood there almost immobile.

"Well what do we have here?" Charles smiled, turning to look at Helen who was giving Kurt a disapproving look. "Are we a couple now?"

Blaine stared at Helen with absolute abhorrence as the blond stepped out of the elevator with her best friend. She didn't give him the same acknowledgement; instead garnering her attention to Kurt whose face turned from smiling proudly when the elevator opened, to the drastically different one he wore now—fear with a mixture of disgust. She saw him glancing from her to Charles and back to her, before noticing he was trying to pull Blaine away.

Deep inside, Helen hoped whatever was happening between the two was only a really close friendship and nothing more. If it was what it looked like when the doors opened—Blaine holding Kurt closely by the hand, smiling at him adoringly while Kurt laughed at whatever just happened, she felt sorry for Kurt. He just didn't listen.

To Helen, Kurt was needy and desperate. As harsh as that sounded it was her only explanation.

Blaine admitted to being a player and made it more than clear what he wanted from Kurt, but her blue eyed friend didn't seem to care. That told her that he was obviously one of those people who needed to be in a relationship at all times to feel like something. It was absolutely pathetic. He was pathetic.

Why Kurt didn't try with Charles was something she couldn't comprehend. Everybody makes mistakes, and Charles wasn't one to be excused from this fact of life. Hell, Blaine was forgiven for his past, it seemed. Charles should be.

Being that Helen thought of Kurt as a pretty close friend, she didn't understand why he wouldn't take her advice. Instead, he was making the mistake of a fucking lifetime by walking through the building hand in hand with this low-life sleaze.

Charles cleared his throat loudly because neither Blaine nor Kurt had answered his question. He took it upon himself to answer it for them, since it was pretty obvious after all.

"I'll take that as a yes. It's _such_ a shame, Blaine. I would've given you the ride of your life," he winked at the youngest present and allowed his eyes to roam down Blaine's body. Kurt's eyebrow shot up inquisitively as he glanced between both Charles and Blaine, while his boyfriend's fingers tightened around his hand.

"Three seconds, Helen." Blaine warned in the calmest voice he could muster. "You have three seconds to take him and get the fuck out before I do something you really won't like."

Charles laughed and turned towards his best friend. Helen looked at Blaine with such amuse on her countenance before switching her focus back to Kurt.

"So this is what you want, Kurt? This obnoxious prick?"

It was now Blaine's turn to laugh as he chuckled lightly, moving his head slightly so that he could face his worried boyfriend. "Take the stairs, gorgeous. I'll handle this."

"I'm not going anywhere," Kurt bit back. Blaine had already begun trying to drop his hand but Kurt wouldn't allow it. "Helen, you really have to be out of your mind. Did you not just hear what he said to Blaine and right in front of me at that? You want me to be with _him_?"

Charles, who was now feigning boredom, pulled his coat sleeve up to look at his watch before stroking the dirty blond locks from his face and looking around the building lobby with a yawn. "I'll wait for you outside Helen. Kurt," he said, finally smiling at the coiffed teen, "I'll call you tonight baby."

Blaine jerked out of Kurt's grasp and went to follow but both Kurt and Helen stopped him—Charles laughing and skipping out the door. Blaine snatched his arm out of Helen's hold roughly; explicably livid at everything that was happening.

"Blaine," Kurt sounded anxious, "let's just go, please…"

Blaine ignored him. "You don't like me and I fucking hate you." the freshman said to his roommate Helen, who looked very amused at the words. "But we should both be able to agree that Kurt is in our best interest, right?"

Helen showed her teeth in a full smile at this. "He's in mine. I don't know about you."

"You're full of shit."

"Blaine," Kurt pleaded as he fisted the boy's jacket. Blaine softened a bit at his tone but remained extremely angry. It was hard not to when one of his biggest fears was floating throughout their home as if nothing had happened. Charles's mere presence meant that Kurt's safety was in danger as far as he saw it and there was no way he'd let Kurt be hurt by that asshole ever again.

All Helen could do was stand there and look like a grade A dumb ass.

Blaine retook Kurt's hand and back tracked a few steps before resuming. "You need to make sure he doesn't come back around or I'll make sure, Helen."

"That sounds like a threat…" the woman trailed off with a grin. She watched how Blaine was possessive over their roommate and protected him from her like she'd do something out of the blue. Did he really think she was an enemy here? All she had done was open up her home to him despite him being a fucking tool. The thought alone made her shake her head as Blaine pressed the button for the elevator.

"It's so much more than that, Helen." Blaine promised. Kurt quietly faced the elevator doors.

A month ago he and Helen were pretty cool friends and he and Charles were still together. Oh, how the times had changed. Now, Blaine had replaced both of them and was being more of a friend than either had been.

The blond nodded and turned away after another glance at them before joining her best friend outside. The elevator doors opened and Kurt had to all but drag Blaine inside so he wouldn't follow after them and start trouble.

Kurt collapsed against the wall and breathed out heavily.

"I know you know how I feel about Charles but I don't want her around either." Blaine pressed '7' as he calmly stated the words, trying his best to relax. Relaxing was extremely hard to do after what just went down. He couldn't for the life of everything understand what in the hell made that woman think Charles was worth the fight.

Kurt observed his boyfriend's body language. He'd never seen him this tense—not even during the airport incident a few days back. He realized that Blaine and Helen being around each other would only make things more and more difficult.

Kurt leant against the elevator wall looking softly over at a very irate Blaine; his head was down as he stared at the floor, fingers flexing ever so often. After a moment, Blaine took a deep breath and allowed his head to rest against the wall adjacent to Kurt. The blue eyed teen watched him carefully, wishing he could make this better, but spoke once he finally had eye contact.

"She isn't going to leave. She's been here the longest."

"Then I'm taking you and Rachel and we'll find a new place," he shrugged, "I don't feel like Helen respects your safety in the slightest, or her own for that matter. Charles is the type to lash out in a split second and because of that— and because of the fact he clearly wants you back but doesn't understand what the fuck the word _no_ means, I don't feel that I should leave you or my sister around those two clowns any longer."

Once Kurt was sure that Blaine was finished with his rant, he reached out to pull the boy close to him. Blaine let himself be led over to Kurt's side of the elevator and smiled a little when his boyfriend held him closely.

"I just want you to relax for now. 'kay sweetie?"

Blaine's forehead was in the pocket of Kurt's neck and shoulder and he smiled as he voiced his next words; "They fucked up my day."

He could feel Kurt laugh a little against him and the boy reach up to wrap his arms around Blaine's broad shoulder. Strangely enough, his anger began to subside second by second while Kurt placed light kisses into his hair.

"Let's go make your birthday end on a good note. I'm going to cook something and we're going to chill out in your room and watch some Bachelorette. Okay hun?"

Blaine laughed out loud and pulled himself away from his boyfriend's gentle grasp. "Screw you."

….

The next morning Blaine found himself lying awake a lot earlier than he would ever like on a weekend. It wasn't like he could complain all that much though. To his left was a still fast asleep Kurt Hummel, his mouth slightly parted as he breathed softly and evenly. His heart swelled at the sight and Blaine didn't even realize he was smiling at him until the boy moved closer towards his warmth. It felt amazing because Kurt was his.

And he was Kurt's.

Blaine realized that the snow storm had started after glancing over to his bedroom window. A few tree branches were rustling against the glass because of the wind and he frowned because it'd probably wake his boyfriend. Blaine decided to get up though and make himself useful. Staring at Kurt all morning was only going to make him feel like a huge creep.

Before sitting up, Blaine placed a chaste kiss to Kurt's parted lips and noticed the boy smile slightly. Kurt peeked one eye open and smirked before groaning and pushing the younger away.

"Go brush your teeth, stinky."

Blaine smiled. "You love my morning breath."

He was happy when Kurt playfully rolled his eyes and turned his body in the opposite direction, because then he got to do what he had been trying to do the previous night when they got in.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's cell phone off the charger and placed it in his pocket, glancing at his boyfriend and watching as his breaths evened out once more and he fell back into a peaceful sleep, before heading out of the room.

First he went to the bathroom to relieve his bladder and handle a few morning duties; washing his face, making sure his breath was nice and minty for Kurt, and pretending to try and tame his curly locks a little before finally deciding to get this over with. He opened the bathroom door and tippy toed into the hall, thankful for the rug that ran the length of the hallway blanketing his steps. Kurt was still facing the other way and appeared to be asleep, so he pulled out the cell phone and unlocked it, walking to the living room where he left his laptop the previous night.

Kurt's wallpaper was the picture from Friday—both him and Jordan smiling as the baby yanked at Kurt's tie. Blaine couldn't help but to smile at the adorableness and some indefinable feeling rocked his chest a little at the sight. He shook it off and went into the contacts app.

It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for. Blaine smiled as he pressed dial and grabbed his laptop to take into the kitchen with him. He sat it down on the island before taking a seat and powering it up. About four rings in; a very sleepy but pretty voice rang in his ear.

"Hey boo. It's like 8:30 in the morning but no big deal. What's up?"

Blaine smiled while typing the password into his computer. "Oh, nothing much, Mercedes. What's up with you?"

He could hear the confusion on the other end and almost laughed. "Who is this?"

"Blaine," he answered in a soft voice, careful not to make too much noise. Kurt would attack him and demand to know everything.

"The freaky roommate from Facebook Blaine?" she questioned, confusion still evident in her voice; each word climbing higher and higher in pitch.

"That's the one," he responded, playing around with the cursor on the desktop absently. He really hoped Kurt's friend would be of some assistance. Everything needed to go perfectly.

Kurt deserved that much, and so much more.

"Is Kurt okay?"

"Kurt is _more _than okay…" the curly haired freshman trailed off after realizing that sounded sexual as hell, then he proceeded to face palm because seriously, this was Kurt's best friend.

"That sounds a little suggestive."

He laughed lightly before dodging the statement completely, and Mercedes found it quite intriguing. Kurt must've been doing rather well in New York.

"I need your help with something for Kurt," Blaine began as he finally opened up a program, "It's a surprise."

Mercedes was quiet for a few seconds and Blaine wondered if she'd be on board or not. They really didn't know each other at all, so he could understand her hesitance.

He went to the address bar on the internet browser and began to type; shouldering the phone up to his ear while playing with his tongue piercings. Mercedes finally voiced what she'd wanted to ask the whole brief conversation.

"Oh okay… I hope I can help…" she trailed off momentarily before gaining the confidence, "A-Are you two… together?"

Blaine smiled as he browsed the website. "Twenty-three hours and eight minutes, not that I'm counting or anything."

He could hear Mercedes laughing into the receiver and he smiled even more, nerves lifting tremendously. "Well then," she continued, "how can I be of assistance?"

A small breath of relief left the freshman's lips at how cooperative Mercedes was being to a plan she wasn't even aware of yet. "My brother has one of Kurt's Christmas presents and I want to have it delivered to his parents' place on Christmas Day. Everything's been arranged but I don't have the address, and I just can't come out and ask him. That'd be both weird and suspicious."

"That it would," she laughed for a second before changing focus of the conversation, "Wait—aren't you coming for Christmas?"

Blaine paused; the thought hadn't really entered his mind actually. Helen walked in the apartment just then, shivering cold with snowflakes still all over her coat and blond hair. She looked half dead as she struggled out of the red coat and looked down at herself.

"I—Um… I don't think so? We didn't talk about it because my family expected me to be in Philadelphia for Christmas, but I had to leave to get Kurt back to New York for his flight—I'll probably just kick it here."

"Alone?" Mercedes asked sadly.

Blaine nodded as if she was there to see. "Well yeah, I guess."

He watched Helen struggle out of her boots and shook his head. Everything she did annoyed the fuck out of him. Even taking off her boots.

"Kurt's not gonna go for that at all."

"I can't meet his parents yet, Mercedes." Helen looked up after hearing this but Blaine was staring at his computer screen. "It's so early."

Mercedes was quick to respond to this sentiment. "He met yours, didn't he?"

"That was… different."

Helen walked over to the island and sat directly across from Blaine but he refused to acknowledge her at all. Already his patience for her was completely lessened—ever since she turned the door knob really, and having the woman this close wasn't going to make this better.

"Anyway, can you just Facebook message me the information and… add me too. I'll talk to you sometime." Blaine finished off, preparing to log in to Facebook so he could get the information to Cooper.

Mercedes smiled as she responded. "Will do, but think about what I said. We'd love to meet you."

Blaine took in the girl's words carefully with a slight nod. This was a little too much for him. "Yeah. Thanks again."

"Anytime."

He hung up the phone and waited patiently for Mercedes to send him Kurt's address back in Lima, taking the time to browse the site a bit and smile at the updates he saw. There was Tristian who was complaining over a party he wouldn't be able to attend that night because of the weather, there was Nick and Jeff arguing all over each other's walls and Rachel posted a status about how she forced her older brother to watch _The_ _Sound_ _of_ _Music_ with her after breakfast.

He was really happy he got away when he did.

Helen had began preparing herself some coffee and sat back down at the island while she waited. Blaine could feel her eyes on him but ignored it completely; smiling once a friend request came through from Mercedes Jones and a private message as well.

_Hey Blaine, _

_Kurt's address is 415 Whitman Avenue, Lima, OH 45802. I don't know what you're up to but I'm sure he'll love it. See you Christmas Eve ;) _

_-Mercedes_

Blaine had accepted her and already began typing out a message to Cooper when Helen finally spoke. He could tell she was going to because seriously they never sat in the same room alone unless she was yelling at him over stupid beer or not wearing enough clothing.

"What was that about last night?" she questioned wearily.

The woman sounded exhausted. When Blaine glanced up, he noticed she looked even more tired than she sounded—defeated even. Bags were under her dark eyes and her hair was awry. Her skin was still red from the cold and her lips looked dry. Overall, her usual well kept persona wasn't the same at all.

Blaine pressed send as he thought about what exactly she could be talking about. All that came to mind was the discussion he had with her when he said Charles better not ever return, but he made himself very clear with that one. She shouldn't have to question that.

"What are you talking about?"

Blaine's voice came out a little harsher than he had intended it to. It wasn't his intention to say it in the angry voice he did, but maybe he still wasn't over the happenings of the previous night.

"The thing Charles said to you… and then he winked…"

The woman trailed off sounding largely embarrassed. It caught the freshman off guard but he realized he didn't give a fuck, so he did just that and didn't give a fuck. Helen was looking down at her fingers drumming the counter top when Blaine responded.

"Your wonderful, perfect, can do no wrong, best friend had been flirting with me since the night Kurt broke up with him. That's when they were still in a relationship, Helen." He placed Kurt's cell phone in his sweat pants pocket and closed his laptop to look at her. He could hear the bathroom door close and assumed Kurt must be up now. "You're a bright girl. At least that's what Rachel and Kurt tells me. How can you not see past his stupidity?"

When Helen didn't give an answer, Blaine decided to get up and begin breakfast. He adjusted his hooded shirt and bent down to look in the cabinets for appropriate pans.

The agony was way too much for him to stay quiet though. Helen needed to understand because if she didn't, she'd just continue to bring Charles over and that'd only make Blaine react in a typical Blaine fashion. Nobody wanted that.

"You know he left bruises on him, right? Because he was so angry that Kurt wanted to call it quits…"

Helen looked up and was met by pain and frustration in the teens hazel eyes. Blaine returned her stare and continued.

"I refuse to keep Kurt around this. We'll move if we have to. If it comes to that Helen, we'll be out of here. I don't care I'll buy a fucking house—"

"What makes _you_ any better than him?"

Blaine scoffed. "Besides the fact that I'll never put my hands on him, cheat on him, or intentionally hurt him in any shape or form?"

Helen got up and went towards the coffee put with a loud scoff of her own, her body facing the opposite way of her roomie. "And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Who the hell are you to believe anything?" Blaine questioned incredulously. He was laughing a little at this point, and Helen walked up to him to grab a mug from the shelf. "You aren't his mother so I'm not going to give a damn about your opinion. I'm not even sure you're his friend."

"That's not fair, Blaine. I care about him—"

"He made his decision, Helen." Blaine stated clearly. "He chose me, not you or anyone else."

She nodded and turned away, going to pour herself some coffee.

"So I don't have to prove shit to you. Only to him."

Helen smiled down at the table top and shook her head. It was scary that after the night she just endured with a very drunk Charles that she was actually beginning to believe Blaine could be better than her best friend.

As for Kurt's welfare, maybe he was better without Charles and Blaine all together. Even if Charles had been a total sneak about what he did, Blaine was open about his actions. That didn't make him better for Kurt, just as much of an ass.

Kurt entered the room and was a little shocked at what was going on. Blaine was facing the stove quietly and Helen was pouring some milk in her coffee—neither trying to bite the other's head off. It was a nice contrast from the previous night. He didn't mind this at all.

No, they didn't look like friends, but it looked like they'd be able to live together at least.

"Good morning," he announced with a smile to Helen as she turned to face him.

_Goddamn, _he thought. _She looks like shit. _

Helen smiled softly and said gave a nice greeting. "It was a very, very long night. I need to get some rest."

He nodded as she stalked by, tiredly trekking to her bedroom, one slow step at a time. As he watched he shook his head, wondering what in the hell had happened the previous night to have her that beat. Helen never looked like shit.

Blaine still hadn't looked up from what he was doing at the stove—apparently going through recipe books probably trying to find something to make for breakfast. Kurt smiled as he watched him before gracefully making his way over. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist from behind and placed his chin on his brawny shoulder.

"So you two were in the same room."

Blaine smiled down at the pages he looked at. "Don't get your hopes up, beautiful. Blueberry pancakes?"

Kurt grabbed the book from Blaine's grasp and put it back in the drawer. The younger turned his head to his boyfriend's direction, giving him a rather curious look, but Kurt only placed a small kiss to his nose and smiled. "Let's eat later. Come back to bed."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Kurt grabbed him by the hand and led the way to Blaine's bedroom. The freshman didn't fail to realize how Kurt was teasingly moving his hips on the walk and he decided to reach out and smack the older boy on the ass, just because he could.

Kurt climbed onto the bed and under the covers, smiling up at his smug looking boyfriend who he realized could now undress him with his eyes (_and even hands) _without any objections. He was sure Blaine realized this too as he climbed in the bed beside him.

"Wanna watch something?" Blaine reached over Kurt for the remote on his dresser. His lips were hovering over Kurt's as he stretched and Kurt smiled while he answered.

"Sure."

The older boy's lips brushed against his own as he breathed out the word. All he could see was Blaine smile because of it, though he ignored him completely.

But Kurt loved a challenge.

As Blaine grabbed the remote and sat up on the bed, he focused on turning his HD television screen on and proceeded to flip through channels. Kurt sat up as well and leant over towards Blaine, his lips grazing from the firm jaw line down to various spots on his neck where light kisses were placed. He paid special attention to the spot where Blaine's neck met his shoulder blade and inwardly smiled at how the freshman stopped what he was doing completely; the remote control in his hand but fingers still.

It was when he allowed his hand to make a path down Blaine's chest and over his clothed abdomen, a finger at a time that Blaine had enough. Kurt was pinned against the bed in a hungry kiss as the freshman lay on top of him, their tongues battling for dominance. His hands were tangled into curly, dark locks, and his shirt—well Blaine's shirt, was being hiked up the length of his torso.

"You think you're so funny, huh?" Blaine whispered in his ear. Kurt writhed beneath him once he began peppering kisses from his ear lobe to his neck and down to the center of his chest—soft, wet kisses, that made Kurt bite his lower lip the way Blaine loved.

"What did I do?" Kurt teased.

Blaine continued to pin his hands above his head as his tongue ran circles around the center of his chest. He closed his blue eyes at the feeling, refusing to let himself break and be affected. He wanted to make Blaine break first.

Just for the hell of it.

The sound of his ringtone going off from somewhere underneath the covers made both boys cease their ministrations. Kurt noticed Blaine's eyes go wide and then he felt something vibrating against his right hip bone which made him increasingly suspicious.

Blaine smiled at the face Kurt wore and shrugged. "I think your phone is ringing, babe."

"Why is my phone in your pocket?"

Blaine looked at him blankly, with wide, innocent, golden eyes. "I don't know?"

"Give me my phone Blaine." Kurt deadpanned.

This boy was _always_ up to something.

Blaine released Kurt's hands and dug into the deep pockets of his sweat pants. He revealed a shiny iPhone with a smile, and Kurt glared at him before Blaine rolled off him and turned back towards the television.

The screen read 'Dad' and Kurt smiled as he slid to answer. "Hey, dad! How are you?"

Picking up the remote control, Blaine began to scroll through channels again, trying to find something to put on. He was too lazy, and comfortable, to get out of bed and find a movie to put on. They could always play video games but Kurt was a little frisky this morning.

Not that he minded.

That much…

"Oh it's not so bad now," Kurt glanced over to the bedroom window. Snow was blowing around in a way that resembled little whirlwinds. It was pretty but this would go on all day, and it'd only get heavier as the day progressed. "It isn't supposed to stop until tonight. I don't know how I'm supposed to work tomorrow. Debra wants me to do a double, at that."

Blaine landed on a second viewing of the Ravens game from the day before and settled underneath the covers. He laughed at the adorable way Kurt rolled his eyes once he noticed what the TV was on.

"Yeah… I had to switch my flight to Tuesday. By then flights should be able to leave." Blaine laid his head on Kurt's chest and threw his arm over the older teen's slender waist. Kurt's hand absently came up to play in his springy curls.

"Finn's there already? Well tell everyone I'll see them soon." Kurt smiled and his boyfriend snuggled closer into his body. "Okay. Love you too, dad. Bye."

After he hung up, Kurt looked down at Blaine intently watching the stupid football game. He decided now would be a good time to go through his phone and find out the reason Blaine was holding it in his pocket.

It didn't take too long. The answer was right in his call log.

"So I called Mercedes ten minutes ago, huh?"

Blaine stopped his fingers from rubbing the bare spot on Kurt's hips as he realized what was just asked. Kurt continued.

"I wasn't even out of bed at that time." '

Blaine smirked at the television. "That's weird."

Kurt nudged him in the scalp and Blaine chuckled a bit. "Tell me what you're doing or I'll call her."

Blaine turned back to smile at his boyfriend's threat. "I don't know what you're talking about, gorgeous."

He pressed dial immediately and it was only a couple rings before the girl's pleasant voice entered the room. Kurt left it on speakerphone so Blaine would be able to hear.

"Kurtie?"

"Who else would it be?" he bit back. Blaine smiled.

"What do you mean?" she questioned guiltily. "I'm just shocked that you'd call when you've been so distant lately."

Kurt wasn't pleased that she was throwing that in his face (when she was clearly at fault for something) to make him feel bad. "Anyway, I noticed that you got a call from me not too long ago. It lasted a while, at that. If you weren't talking to me, then who were you talking to?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Blaine smiled proudly, facing the TV once more, and Kurt felt a bubble of rage forming in his gut at the two of them. Whatever was going on they'd pay for it. He'd find out.

"You two are clearly up to something." He blurted out, and Mercedes laughed into the receiver as if Kurt had lost all his marbles.

"Boo, what the hell are you on about? What two?"

"You and Blaine!"

"Blaine?" she questioned mocking confusion, "Oh yeah, your roomie Blaine! I can't wait to see him Christmas Eve."

Blaine rolled his eyes at that but Kurt smiled at the ceiling. He wanted to ask Blaine to spend Christmas with him since he knew he wasn't going back to Philly.

"Whatever, Mercedes. I can't believe you'd do this."

"And I seriously have _no_ clue of what you are speaking of."

"I'm gonna go now." Blaine's hand went back to caressing that spot and Kurt's hand returned to his hair.

"Okay, bye. Love you." Kurt could tell Mercedes was grinning widely and it only made him hate her more.

"Whatever," he hung up and tossed his phone away and Blaine was climbing up his body to his lips.

"Don't kiss me,"

Blaine ignored him, sucking on the boy's lower lip until Kurt was pushing him away. He pouted, sticking his lip out and the whole nine, before he whined to top it all off.

"Stop being like that." he said, hovering over Kurt's lips once more. Before Blaine could kiss him, Kurt got his thought out.

"Are you coming with me to Lima for Christmas?"

Blaine stopped completely. He looked into the ocean colored eyes beneath him and backed away a little. Kurt probably wouldn't like his answer too much.

"Nah, I'm hanging out here."

Kurt's face fell. "Even if I want you to come with me?" it was his turn to pout now and Blaine's chest fluttered a little at his expression.

"I don't know. I'd rather let you go enjoy your family. They miss you, I'll be a distraction. A huge, pierced up tattooed distraction."

Kurt stared at him as realization came crashing down hard.

Blaine must have felt like his family and friends wouldn't approve of their relationship. Just as most people they knew didn't approve. One of them being across the hall.

None of that mattered to him. Sure, his father would probably have a fit once he noticed Kurt was with a 'bad boy' but once he got to know him, he'd love him. He was sure.

"Come home with me, Blaine. You asked me to go with you and I didn't fight you on it, no matter how awkward your mother made me feel. Now I want you to come home with me. My family would like to meet the man I'm involved with, I'm sure."

"But—"

"Fine." Kurt huffed and Blaine smiled at how sexy he was when he was angry. That made him think of angry sex and then he noticed he was getting a bit off track when Kurt spoke again. "Stay here with Helen."

Blaine froze, a frown painting over his tanned face.

"And her family is coming. So have fun."

Blaine shook his head. "No. I don't want to stay."

"Then the only option is to come with me, right? Unless you want to go back to Philly which I guess I'd understand. They are your family and they miss you too."

"Baby I…—" he trailed off before sitting on his knees in between Kurt's legs. "I don't want to distract from your family and friends. You only have a few days there, baby… and am I supposed to stay with your family?"

"Blaine," he grabbed Blaine's calloused hand in his own and looked at the boy seriously; "It's only two nights. They won't mind one bit—I'm sure they'll love meeting you. Stop trying to fight me on this."

"They don't know me, how can you be sure?"

Now, Kurt sat up so that he was looking up into Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes. "What are you so afraid of?"

Blaine was quiet.

"They will adore you just like I do, sweetie."

"You don't know that."

"I do," Kurt promised, pulling at Blaine's wife beater so their lips could connect chastely. Blaine pulled back only a little and Kurt could still feel his warm breath ghosting his lips. "I'm starting to think you just don't want to be with me for Christmas."

"You're crazy." Blaine shook his head, "I want to be with you every day."

Kurt smiled softly. "So what's the problem?"

Blaine sighed and leant in for another kiss. "I'll buy my ticket."

….

The next day was… interesting… to say the least. They spent the whole day relaxing around the apartment. Kurt's job was closed due to the horrible storm and both were grateful because he didn't have to travel in all of _that _late at night. Blaine really wasn't about to let that happen, anyway. Luckily, most of the city was shut down.

Helen rarely came out of her room since the previous day, and while Kurt was a little concerned, he didn't mind too much. He and Blaine got privacy. They shared kisses in between bites at breakfast, and cuddled on the couch while some random show played on the television.

They ended up playing Mario Kart in Kurt's room and Blaine didn't like the fact that he was losing which resulted in a tickle fight. Kurt's laugh was contagious and he ended up laughing as well as his boyfriend's face tinted red; his fingers creeping over his Kurt's navel.

That turned into even more, and before Blaine knew it he was underneath Kurt. A mixture of kissing and making out evolved into a lot of touching and feeling. Kurt's hand was working lower and lower down his body and eventually reached the waist band of his sweats, but he was sure not to go too far. He knew Kurt still thought of him as a horny teenager in the back of his mind, but he wanted to show Kurt he wasn't in it for only his perfect, delicious, gorgeous body.

Apparently, Kurt was not as concerned.

Maybe he didn't want to acknowledge it at all, because right now he had Blaine straddled and his tongue was making its way around the shell of his ear. Blaine had to bite his lip at the amazing feeling as Kurt's fingers teased around the nub of his nipple, and a jolt of pleasure rocked throughout his body when Kurt moved a few inches into his groin and started sucking on the tip of his ear. His hands tightened instinctively around Kurt's hips and the boy only kept doing what he was doing. Blaine couldn't remember the last time he was _this _excited.

"Babe," he began, his words cutting off when Kurt moved hips again, providing the perfect amount of friction to his growing cock. Kurt hummed into his ear as a response but didn't stop sucking that spot on his neck.

Blaine moaned out his sentence. "We need to—pack a few things right?" Kurt rocked into him again and he bit his tongue to keep the noise down. He felt Kurt's lips trailing along his jaw line from one side, and paying equal attention to the other until he reached Blaine's other ear.

"Am I doing something wrong?" he sensually moved his hips against Blaine's after whispering the question, and it sent his boyfriend absolutely crazy.

Blaine gathered up the will power to still Kurt's gyrating hips above him. He knew Kurt could feel just how hard he made him and while any other time he'd be eager to keep this going, this was Kurt, and Kurt was different.

"You aren't doing anything wrong at all, gorgeous. You feel… _so fucking good_ right now—"

Kurt sat up straight and placed his hands on Blaine's bare chest; his right hand playing at the words of his boyfriend's tattoo. Blaine's hands remained on his hips as the older straddled him, looking up into Kurt's blue eyes with an indescribable face.

"Well then, I guess I can finish what I started." Kurt voiced as he leant down and pressed his lips to Blaine's soft ones, quickly escalating it to more.

He tasted like coffee, and smelled like vanilla, and he was drunk off the way Kurt felt on top of him to the point that Blaine didn't want to fight any more. Kurt's tongue was practically fucking his mouth right now and then that was it; his hands found Kurt's ass and squeezed tightly, pulling him closer and thrusting up into Kurt's grinding, swallowing every one of the boy's whimpers once their cocks rubbed together through the thin fabrics of their pants.

Kurt's hands were locked into Blaine's hair as he pulled away to begin sucking on the boy's lower lip, his hips still moving tantalizingly in a steady motion. Blaine reached around and cupped him through the thin pajamas he wore and the sound that emitted made Blaine harder than he'd ever been. Ever.

"_Ahhhh—"_

"Okay!" Blaine flipped them over incredibly quickly after the noise and Kurt hit the mattress with a _thump. _"I'm going to go get that luggage out the car."

He hopped out of bed like a ninja and Kurt looked at him like he was freaking crazy. "There's like two feet of snow out there, Blaine. What's wrong?"

Blaine shook his head from left to right fervently and Kurt gave him an incredulous stare. "Nothing babe. I'll be right back."

He let his sweats fall to the ground and grabbed a pair of jeans off Kurt's chair. Kurt smiled at the obvious bulge in the boys red and grey boxer briefs.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back to bed a few more minutes?"

Blaine peeked up and saw that Kurt was staring right at his underwear. He looked down and understood why. He was fucking hard right now. And yes, he wanted to get back in bed but… he couldn't at this very minute.

"I-I… umm," he paused for a moment, putting a foot at a time into the blue jeans, "I'll only be about fifteen minutes or so. Would you like something while I'm out?"

Kurt frowned while he hugged the pillow. "No. Just hurry back. I'm lonely already."

Blaine zipped his jeans up before running to his room for a sweater. He stopped first to kiss Kurt slowly on the forehead. "I'll be fast, gorgeous."

….

Outside was ridiculously cold. It had to be 5 degrees. The good thing was that the property managers had already shoveled a pathway around the building and laid down salt so he wouldn't bust his ass on the journey to his car and back.

His mind was clouded the next few minutes. Thankfully enough, the cold had helped to dissipate his erection, so that wasn't something he had to deal with. But, he still had to think about Kurt wanting to do things to him once he got back to the apartment.

What was the problem? His boyfriend wanted to fool around on a down day. He should be all over this, right?

But no. He didn't want to rush this because he wanted Kurt to understand how important he was to him. It was so much more than sex. They had forever to get to that, because he knew he wanted Kurt always.

For now, they would just relax, fall in love, and take it slow.

That was if he could keep it in his pants long enough. Let's be honest.

Kurt was too fucking sexy.

As he walked around the entrance of the subway and around the side of the building, his head was down and he accidentally bumped into another person. Looking up to apologize, he was met with a very angry Latina scoffing over at him.

"Watch it, hobbit!"

Blaine was taken aback. "Excuse me. Shit."

She rolled her eyes and turned the block, going in the direction in which he came.

"Merry Christmas to you too," he voiced as he turned in the direction he was going. She held the finger up in response and he smirked. Some New Yorkers could be so rude.

A minute or so later when he finally reached the sheltered parking lot, he went straight to the BMW and popped the trunk. After shouldering his own bag, he grabbed Kurt's and placed it on the ground, deciding to pull it beside him. Hopefully the ground wouldn't scuff its' wheels too bad, and if it did, Blaine could always buy him another set.

On the walk back, he took a moment to stop and look at the city during Christmas. The decorations were beautiful even though he couldn't see the lights because of how light it was. There wasn't a lot of traffic out due to the horrible driving conditions, and not many people were out, so he could definitely get used to this. Crowds were never Blaine's favorite thing.

Though Blaine was used to spending Christmas with just him and Rachel, he couldn't deny it excited him to be around a family for once. It scared the living hell out of him that it'd be Kurt's, but if anyone could make him feel relaxed, it was definitely his boyfriend. Hopefully, he wouldn't come off as a rude jerk to Burt and Carole like Jessica's parents thought of him.

When he walked into the lobby he noticed the rude as hell Latina at the desk with the doorman. Apparently he wasn't letting her up and she wasn't taking that too lightly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't receive news of any interviews today so let me get in contact with Miss. Trish."

Blaine smirked at the way the Latina was going off on the poor doorman and decided to intervene.

"She's with me, George." Blaine announced much to the woman's surprise. She whipped her head around and gave him a suspicious look.

"Oh," the doorman apologized, "I'm sorry. Go ahead."

The woman marched off behind Blaine, her boots clacking against the tiled floor. Blaine pressed the button and they didn't have to wait long before the elevator doors were opening.

"So you're looking for an apartment?" Blaine questioned in a very friendly way.

"This isn't social hour curly."

Blaine rolled his eyes. The fucking nerve.

They both stepped in and she pressed 5 after he pressed 7.

What was expected to be a quiet elevator ride turned into the opposite as the girl began to speak. "I was going to move in on the seventh floor but this Berry girl from my school got the apartment. I'd been trying to get in this building forever. Right by our campus and everything."

Blaine smiled. "That's terrible."

He glanced over to the taller Latina and she shrugged, showing she didn't really care. "Not really. She moved in with 'Helen'." she mentioned between air quotes, "AKA the bitch on campus… why am I talking to you?" she realized they were in the middle of a conversation and Blaine looked at her blankly. "Shit I need a drink."

"Rachel's my sister." Blaine spoke without even understanding why he was still going on. "And Helen's our roomie. She does suck."

The elevator dinged on the third floor and someone entered, a guy about 6 feet tall with his pajamas still on. The Latina gave him a disgusted look as he faced the wall.

"Well I commend you for putting up with that," she continued after rolling her brown eyes away from the tall dude.

"Yeah…" Blaine added.

The elevator stopped on the fifth floor and she got off, turning around to look at Blaine once more.

"Bye hobbit."

"Blaine," he stated with a smirk.

"Santana."

He nodded and the elevator doors closed.

"Dude, you totally need to hit that. She's fucking smoking."

Blaine glared at the tall guy for the rest of the ride and got off at the seventh floor a moment later. He dragged their things down the floor noisily all the way to apartment 717. After unlocking the door, he stepped in and saw Helen retreating back to her room quietly and Kurt over at the stove.

"Welcome back," Kurt called out over his shoulder.

"Hey baby," Blaine answered. He locked the door behind him and placed his coat on the hook and his wet shoes by the door.

"I'm about to make dinner if you're hungry."

Blaine nodded and took their things to Kurt's room, stripping out of the sweater and jeans and throwing on his sweats before reentering the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and smiled at how he jumped away.

"You are _freezing_, Blaine. Why'd you think that was a good idea? And don't you think you should put a shirt on? You don't want to be sick for the holidays."

"All our travel stuff is in our bags, so we need it to pack" Blaine shrugged. "And it's a lot warmer in here of course so I'm fine."

Kurt about faced so that he could face Blaine and wrapped his arms around the teen's shoulder. "You and your excuses to be naked."

Blaine laughed and Kurt shortened their distance, kissing his boyfriend softly. They stayed like that for a minute, slowly kissing and just tasting one another, reveling in the closeness, and Kurt started rubbing his leg in between Blaine's making the boy pull back. They didn't need to start this in the kitchen.

"So what are you making?" Blaine questioned, his voice cracking a little. Kurt looked at him oddly. "Need any help?"

"Why are you doing that?" Kurt quipped back.

Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow. "What gorgeous?"

"You were begging to kiss me before we were together." Kurt stated succinctly, "Now you keep avoiding me."

Blaine's face dropped. "I'm not avoiding you baby I just don't want to rush. I love kissing you and I'm sure I'll love everything else as well," he wiggled his eyebrows and Kurt rolled his eyes, "but I just want to take it slow. Show you what you mean to me."

Kurt let his head rest on the boy's shoulder as he thought about it. That was really sweet and… and unexpected. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Blaine reassured him. He placed a kiss to Kurt's ridiculously soft cheek and smiled as well. "Now let's cook."

….

"I wish I was old enough to rent a car. Your brother is taking forever."

Kurt smiled at Blaine's impatience as he leant against the outside of the terminal. "He'll be here soon sweetie. Relax."

Blaine looked so nervous it wasn't even funny. He switched his whole appearance up for Burt and Carole, now with no earrings and no typical teenager clothing. He didn't wear a hoodie today or low jeans, but a nice grey pea coat over a red and blue striped long sleeved shirt with dark blue fitted jeans. He wore a nice dark pair of loafers and had his Louis Vuitton back pack strapped to his shoulders. His hair was perfect and his lips looked so soft and his hands were nice and big.

Maybe that had nothing to do with his outfit, but Kurt always believe the person was an important part of the look as well.

"Your parents aren't going to like me."

Kurt sighed, vapor leaving his mouth. "Yes they are, honey. We discussed this already. They will adore you because you're amazing."

Blaine smiled softly, turning to face his boyfriend. "You're amazing. So what are the plans?"

"Let my friends harass you while I sit back and relax."

Blaine laughed, turning to look for a red Nissan like Kurt described. "I think they're going to harass you, my friend. Have you told anyone about me?"

Kurt smirked. "As of right now, they know you as the hot guy that sucked on my neck."

Blaine shrugged. "I'll never regret it."

They laughed and Finn pulled up to the terminal, leaving the car running so they wouldn't get in any trouble. He got out the car and approached.

"Hey bro," he hugged Kurt tightly. "Mom and Burt are psyched that we're both home for the holidays! I can't—" he released his older step brother and turned to notice Blaine standing there smiling a little devilishly, "who's this?"

"I have someone I'd like you to meet," Kurt said proudly.

Blaine continued to smile at him, showing all his teeth. Finn narrowed his eyes.

-x-

"_Dude, pass some more of the Pringles. Don't hog them." _

"_I'm not hogging them. I bought them." Finn told his dorm mate. He poured a couple chips into the palm of his hand and stuffed them into his mouth, staring at his computer screen at the updates being posted. _

**Brittany S. Pierce to Rory Flannigan— Do rainbows really taste like Skittles? **

**The Puckasaurus—If anyone finds a used condom in the back of theater 3 at the AMC it isn't mine. **

**Kurt Hummel—Blaine Anderson has the prettiest cock I've ever seen. **

"_Dude, what the hell? Are you okay?" _

_Finn coughed chips all over the place before grabbing at his soda and taking a swig. He clicked on the comments and noticed tons of likes… what the hell was going on here? _

**Blaine Anderson: I'm so flattered gorgeous. You know just what to do with it. ;)**

-x-

"This is Blaine Anderson, Finn. My boyfriend."

Kurt looked at Finn, waiting for him to be the friendly human he spent so many days training him to be, but Finn only stared down at Blaine with his eyes in a line.

"You." he growled out.

Blaine smiled. "Hello, Finn."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I don't know if Rory's last name is Finnagan or Flannigan. Sorry. _

_Hope you liked the chapter. I don't know why I had such a hard time with it but I really did. Anyways, thanks for the lovely reviews for Chap 12, both anonymous and signed, and I know I didn't respond to everyone but just know that you are so freaking appreciated. Please let me know what you think about this one as well. :-*_

_Less than 3. _

_-Janelle_


	15. Chapter 14

**Roommates**

_A/N: This is the Christmas chapter Part I: Christmas Eve. _

_Dedicated to new readers _momaboutown _& _AcrossAnEmptyLand, _as well as anon reviewer _Frances. _Thank you all. Please like it._

_P.S. Just a friendly reminder that Squirt is canon. Cooper looked Blaine in the eyes and called him Squirt. I will shut up about this one day. Just not now. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Kurt stood idle switching focus from Finn, whose face wore a mix between displeasure and confusion, to Blaine who was looking up at the taller man, sort of wearing that smug smirk he was well known for, and then back to Finn who looked even more displeased by this whole meeting. Kurt, of course, could not understand what exactly was happening. He didn't expect Finn to be best friends with Blaine or anything, but they both were important to him. Some semblance of a friendly greeting would've been appreciated.

"Finn… are you okay?"

Blaine turned to his boyfriend at the sound of his soft voice entering the air and smiled. Shouldering his own bag, Blaine picked up the rest of their things and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to put these in the car. 'kay gorgeous?"

Finn watched closely as Kurt turned a flowery shade of pink and smiled warmly at the shorter teen. "Thank you Blaine."

That was enough to make him shake his head. Was Kurt really bringing home the Facebook sexual predator to meet their parents? Why did that seem like an okay thing to do?

Kurt allowed his eyes to follow Blaine all the way over to Finn's red Nissan, a graduation present from Burt and Carole, so he could watch his boyfriend loading the things into the car. Well to look at his ass mainly, but the other thing too.

Finn rolled his eyes and started towards the car. This would be a fun three days.

"Finn, wait." Kurt grabbed his towering brother by the arm. "Why are you acting like that?"

"That's the guy from Facebook, Kurt. The guy that was practically all over you."

Kurt looked at the him curiously, trying to see what he was getting at. "Yes. I refer to him as my boyfriend or Blaine… and so should you. But yes, that's him."

Finn folded his arms as he did nothing to hide the distaste on his face. "Since when do you date guys like that?"

This question caught Kurt off guard and he didn't expect it to come from Finn's mouth. How could he be so judgmental over a couple pictures? "Can I remind you that you don't even know Blaine at all? How can you ask me why I'd date a guy like that when you don't know what _that _really is?"

"Really Kurt?" Finn quirked an eyebrow. He glanced back at Blaine and saw the teen slamming the trunk shut. "I think I've seen enough. He raped your neck for all of Facebook to see."

"He did not— you know what," Kurt shook his head incredulously, "I appreciate you being that 'protective' brother, but the last person I need you to protect me from is Blaine. Okay?"

Finn stared blankly, not making any attempt to give a serious answer.

Kurt sighed showing his defeat. "Let's just go home, please. I miss our family."

The coiffed 19 year old approached Finn's car, stopping to kiss Blaine chastely on the lips for holding the door open for him. Blaine smiled widely after the action and closed the door carefully before going to climb into the back seats. Finn looked on in amazement. His douche radar was off the charts for this guy.

_I don't like him._

….

Finn placed his foot on the brake as he obeyed a stop sign, sharing small conversation with Kurt. They got to speak here and there but it wasn't the same as when they were in person. It was sort of like catching up when they texted… making sure the other was alive really. Now they got to engage in actual conversation and it felt good.

"So how has California been treating you?" Kurt asked as he looked throughout the town he grew up in, so many old feelings flooding him at once. Not all of them were necessarily good ones.

Finn thought about it and smiled. He was proud of himself for going so far away from his mother and being able to make it work. "Oh man, everything is awesome. Football is going really well. I have a C average and I'm working really hard to get it higher. It's just hard to stay focused sometimes. There's a lot of girls." he smiled and shot a glance towards Kurt who was playfully rolling his eyes.

"Eww."

Kurt laughed out loud at his boyfriend's comment and Finn just sort of scowled at him through the rearview mirror.

"Well that's good to hear, Finn. I'm glad you're happy and doing well. I'm really proud of you."

Finn smiled dopily and nodded his head. "Thanks bro. What about you? Is New York City still living up to your expectations?"

Kurt smiled softly as he responded. "New York is wonderful."

Behind him, Blaine was smiling as well, looking down at his hands. He hoped part of the wonder of New York had something to do with him.

"Are you still working?" Finn questioned as he turned the car towards the Hudmel residence.

"Yupp. Still loving it too."

"That's great," Finn smiled. He was proud of Kurt too, but all of this was expected of him. He always went after what he wanted, despite the obstacles. Kurt was truly an inspiration. "So what did you get me for Christmas?"

"Not telling you. I'm concerned that you'd even try that. You should know better."

"C'mon," Finn pleaded.

"Nope."

Blaine pulled out his cell phone because of the annoying vibration happening and found a text he'd been expecting all morning.

_**Yo –Cooper**_

_**What's up? –Blaine**_

"I'll tell you what I got you." Finn said seriously, but Kurt only shook his head.

_**What time do you want it there? –Cooper**_

"I don't want to know what you got me though. I can wait until it's actually Christmas unlike some people."

_**The earlier the better. –Blaine**_

_**So YOU'RE going to wake up EARLY? –Cooper**_

Blaine smiled.

"Some people open one gift on Christmas Eve, you know."

"I know Finn. But you aren't some people. You will be opening yours tomorrow. The same goes for everyone else."

_**To see Kurt smile? Yes I will. –Blaine **_

"Fine then. Be that way." Finn huffed.

_**Thank you. Now I have diabetes. –Cooper**_

_**Coop. –Blaine**_

_**Fine. Set your alarm for five. Okay? –Cooper**_

_**K. Thanks again. –Blaine **_

_**Love you, squirt. –Cooper **_

_**Love you too, stupid. –Blaine**_

Finn slowed down once he got on their block so that he could carefully turn into the driveway. "So I heard dad telling your uncle that he bought himself a new shotgun for Christmas."

Blaine's eyebrow rose at the news of this. Why did Burt need a shotgun? This town seemed peaceful enough.

Kurt laughed and it didn't help calm him down at all. Did Burt really have a shotgun? How was this funny?

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Kurt asked his step-brother with a smile.

Finn shrugged as he pulled in the driveway. "Because it's Burt."

Kurt exhaled as he took a look at his old house, smiling at the memories of growing up here with his dad and all the sleepovers he'd have with Mercedes, Tina, and Brittany. The nostalgia was heavy as he looked over to the mailbox he and his mother had made a few years before she passed. He was surprised his dad hadn't rushed to Home Depot after Kurt left to buy a manlier one.

"Okay babe," Kurt turned to look at Blaine who was slouched in the backseat. "Ready?"

Blaine shook his head no. "Not after that shotgun conversation I'm not."

Finn smirked as he opened the car door, Kurt's light laugh entering the air.

"Relax. You'll be fine. Let's go."

Blaine watched as Kurt hopped out of the car and adjusted the scarf around his neck. He too decided to get this over with. Kurt dealt with his mother for goodness sakes. A shotgun was like a rubber band sling shot compared to Linda Berry.

Finn popped the trunk and watched as Blaine walked over to the bags. "Need help man?"

Blaine looked up surprised at the offer and nodded. "If you don't mind—"

"Eh," Finn interrupted, "You're a tough guy. Let me unlock the door for you." Finn smiled, walking away and pulling out his keys. Blaine rolled his eyes and worked on pulling everything out on his own. That guy was an ass.

He put his backpack on and pulled out the huge bag of gifts, followed by Kurt's luggage and placed it on the ground as he went to shut the trunk door. Kurt walked up trying to grab his suitcase but Blaine of course wouldn't let him.

"Let me help you baby," Kurt said, reaching out again.

"You know I don't want you to lift a finger, gorgeous. Go say hello to you parents. Okay?"

Kurt's face fell into a frown and Blaine smiled, leaning over to kiss his lips sweetly. "Go."

He watched as his boyfriend smiled against his lips before nodding and turning away. Kurt's hips were rocking from left to right with such an alluring rhythm as he walked off that Blaine just stood there and watched before even attempting to move the things inside.

_Good lord, grant me the strength. _

Finn had unlocked the door and stepped inside, followed quickly by Kurt who smiled over at Burt and Carole on the couch.

"Look who's here," Finn announced with a smile. They looked up at the sound of Finn's voice and grinned widely when they saw Kurt.

"There's my boy!" Burt stood up and Kurt was already over to them before he had the chance to say hello.

"Hi dad," they squeezed each other tightly, Kurt not even caring that his hair was being affected in the process. He turned to Carole who had a huge grin on her lips before squeezing her tightly too.

"I missed you both so much."

"We missed you sweetie!" Carole exclaimed, pulling back to look at him. "We're so glad you could make it!"

Kurt smiled. "I _had_ to come home for Christmas."

Burt grabbed him again, even tighter this time and Finn and Kurt could only laugh.

"Ouch, dad. My spleen."

"Sorry, bud. I just missed my boy. You look so different from when you visited over the summer."

Just then, Blaine walked in with the heavy luggage, wincing as he placed it on the ground, (very dramatically, at that.)

Burt frowned as he watched, shifting his focus over to his youngest boy. "Finn, why didn't you help him?"

Finn's eyes went wide as he watched Blaine struggle to place his backpack on the floor. "Oh—I was—"

"It's okay, I got it," Blaine placed it there next to their other things and exhaled, flexing his hand back and forth and screwing his face in paint at every movement. Carole and Kurt hurried over to look at it.

"Are you okay baby?" Kurt questioned softly, rubbing at Blaine's hand soothingly. Carole noted that it was red and cooed as she rubbed his back.

"Yeah," Blaine answered with a grimace, "It's just a little sore. I didn't sprain it or anything."

Burt frowned at Finn and the older boy shrugged guiltily before turning to apologize to Blaine.

But Blaine winked at him.

And then he smirked.

Finn scowled. _There will be payback. _

"So this is him, huh?"

Kurt looked over to his father with a proud smile as Blaine shut the door behind himself. "Yes dad." He took Blaine by his 'good' hand and led him into the living room, followed by a smiling Carole. "Blaine, this is my father, Burt Hummel. Dad, my boyfriend Blaine Anderson."

Blaine smiled and extended his 'good' hand. "I've heard so many wonderful things, sir."

Burt smiled softly as he examined the boy, trying to get a good read of him. "Same here, Blaine."

Kurt turned towards his step-mother. "This is Carole of course."

Blaine faced her with a charming smile. "Hello beautiful."

Finn was red at this point. His mother giggled as he took her hand and placed a gently kiss there.

"Hey, hey, watch it there kid," Burt smiled. Kurt rolled his eyes with a grin. There was no way he was allowing Carole to be his competition.

Blaine faced the man again with a coy smile. "I'm sorry. You have great taste, Mr. Hummel."

Carole smiled as she got her hand back and looked at Kurt. "I love him."

_This is ridiculous._ Finn thought.

He scoffed as he walked away from the group and into the kitchen. His mother excused herself to follow behind him.

"Don't touch anything just yet sweetie. We're all going to eat lunch together. I know you three plan to go out tonight, right?"

Kurt nodded. "Finn's taking us to hang out with all the New Directions again."

Burt realized that meant he didn't have too much time to intimidate Blaine like he had extensively planned to. "That sounds good. I'll just borrow him for a minute. Excuse us."

He let Blaine pull off his pea coat before dragging him by the shoulder towards his home office. Kurt looked at them nervously, and his look made Blaine internally freak the hell out.

"Dad where are you—"

"Be right back."

They entered a small room filled with files and a desktop computer that looked to be about fifteen years old.

"Please sit, make yourself comfortable."

Blaine nodded, sitting in front of the man's desk in a plush leather chair. It felt like he was in the principal's office all over again. Only 100 times more horrifying.

"I rarely use this room, you know. It was supposed to be for when I bring work home with me. I'd come in here and fill out accident reports so insurance companies know what they're working with. Did Kurt tell you I own an autos shop?"

Blaine nodded. "He did."

"That's what this room was intended for but I don't ever come in here. Figured it would be the room where I talk to the guys Kurt brings home. See if I like them or not."

Blaine smiled nervously.

"I thought I'd get Charles in here but he always cancelled when they were supposed to come. I already knew I didn't like him anyway, so it didn't matter."

Blaine tried not to laugh. "So that must mean you're an excellent judge of character, Mr. Hummel. I guess whatever you think about me will be legitimate."

The man quirked an eyebrow. "You knew Charles?"

Blaine nodded, clearing his throat. "When I moved in he and Kurt were still together. We weren't big fans of one another after the first meet and greet, and my hatred for him only grew from there."

Burt leant against a small bookshelf behind his desk, looking at the young curly headed man as he spoke.

"It doesn't matter now anyway. He won't be around anymore."

The man nodded with a curious look on his face. That sounded like something he wanted to know more about, but they'd discuss that later.

"What is it that you do?"

"Full-time student."

"NYU?"

"No," Blaine shook his head nervously while playing at the hem of his shirt. "I go to a college outside the city. Lehman. Studying medicine."

Burt appeared to be surprised by this news. "Really?"

"Yes sir."

"Impressive."

"Thank you," Blaine smiled softly. "But I need to be honest with you. I'm not going to try and come off like the perfect boyfriend and man for your son, because I am so far from perfect. I have a truckload of flaws and a less than crystal clear past, but I'm trying to be a better person for Kurt. He deserves so much."

Burt listened intently.

"And he's helping me so much. And to be completely honest with you, Mr. Hummel, sometimes I wake up and tell myself I don't deserve him. It feels like someone like me shouldn't be this happy."

Burt took a seat across from the young man, removing his cap and scratching at his head in thought. "So you've messed up. Who hasn't? I don't know what you did or any of the details but the simple fact that you are trying makes me think the world of you, kid. Don't be so hard on yourself. Relax. I'll tell you whether or not you deserve him."

The tension in Blaine's face dropped as his anxiety alleviated a little, laughing at what Burt had said.

"I heard he went to Philadelphia with you this past weekend."

Blaine nodded.

"So you're already meeting each other's families," he stated more than asked.

"Yeah." Blaine responded casually. "I asked him to go with me and he asked me to come with him so I had to oblige. The trip was pretty tough and at times… it was awkward for him." Burt looked confused so Blaine filled him in a bit. "Family issues. It's a really long story. But Kurt was so supportive and I adore him for it."

Burt smiled. "I didn't think I'd like you when he said he was bringing someone new. You don't seem too bad."

"They mentioned a shot gun sir."

"Ahh," Burt laughed. Blaine smiled at him as he continued. "Let's go have lunch, son."

….

Blaine dipped one of his mozzarella sticks into marinara sauce as they sat at the table, peering over Kurt's head trying to see the television. Kurt was sharing small talk with Finn and Carole as Finn pretended to listen, paying more attention to the television as well. Burt smiled as he watched it all. Blaine would glance at Kurt every once in a while and smile before going back to the TV. He could tell Blaine was head over heels for his son and it scared him to see how much Kurt had grown, not only because it meant he himself was older, but because his son seemingly didn't need him as much anymore.

"I can't believe the Jets lost to the Eagles. Sanchez should be disappointed in himself." Blaine whispered to his boyfriend.

Kurt turned to look at him with an extremely blank face. "Baby I really don't care."

Blaine smirked and ignored him, going back to the television, and Burt could do nothing to hide his smile. He bit down into his tasteless burger that his wife specially made for him and chewed, trying to swallow as best he could.

"What do you mean you can't believe it?" Finn questioned. "The Eagles defense has been improving while the Jets offense is only making embarrassments of themselves."

Blaine swallowed the rest of his mozzarella stick before answering. Kurt and Carole looked between the two with odd faces.

"I mean that the Eagles are a horrible team and shouldn't have gotten that win."

"And the Jets aren't?"

"I'm not a Jets fan at all but they aren't as bad as they played."

Finn scoffed. "You have to be blind. The amount of turnovers they have this season is disgusting."

Kurt realized this wasn't a mere football discussion and that there was a little more buried in this conversation.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt the Eagles fan?"

"I'm not an Eagles fan."

"Then why the hell are you chewing my neck off for something I said to Kurt? Not to you."

"You want to talk about chewing necks?" Blaine raised his eyebrow at the question.

Seriously, what?

"Burt," Finn pulled out his cell phone, "want to see something really funny?"

Kurt's eyes went wide. No freaking way. "Finn? What the heck is wrong with you?"

_Shit. _Blaine thought. _Fucking shit._

Burt looked at all of them like they were out of their damn mind. Carole mimicked that look tenfold.

"What's happening right now?" Burt questioned.

"Nothing is, right Finn? We're supposed to be enjoying our lunch and going on about our days enjoying Christmas vacation!"

Kurt all but shouted at Finn at the table and the taller sophomore rolled his eyes at him, taking a bite of his burger. "Whatever."

Blaine knew Finn was going to end up showing those pictures to his parents before this trip was over. He thought about deleting them but he was pretty sure Finn saved them onto his phone, just for a moment like this.

"Okay…" Carole breathed out. "How about we change the conversation. What are the plans for later Finn?"

Finn took a huge bite out of his burger and Kurt glared at him as he chewed. Blaine went back to watching television and Burt continued wondering why Blaine and Finn had such bad blood.

"I think we're going ice skating and then going to see the big Christmas Tree on Linden."

Kurt clapped happily and Blaine watched him with a smile before glancing behind his head back to the television.

"After that we're supposed to hang out at Artie's."

"Will there be drinking?" Burt questioned seriously.

Blaine smiled, looking between Kurt and his brother who were both waiting for the other to answer.

"Probably," Kurt said, "but I won't drink."

"Me either," Finn added.

Burt looked at Blaine expectantly and the young man smirked at him, sipping on his lemonade. "I won't drink… much."

"I didn't catch that," Burt said.

"I was kidding," Blaine smiled. "No drinking."

Kurt shook his head with a small smile of his own. Today would be a pretty fun day. He couldn't wait to spend it with his old friends and Blaine, enjoying their free days before school and work plagued their schedules.

….

"What size do you need?"

"A 10 and an 11, please." Kurt replied to the employee. He turned to watch Finn forcing his feet into some humongous ice skates and Blaine standing in front of him with an amused expression. At least they weren't arguing.

"Here you go," she handed them to Kurt and he accepted with a smile before walking over to his brother and boyfriend.

"Gorgeous."

"Yes?" Kurt asked, handing a pair of skates to Blaine before taking a seat next to Finn to put his own on. He took a quick glance around the rink and noticed they were the first ones of their group that had arrived.

"I don't ice skate."

Finn looked up curiously.

"Why not?" Kurt questioned with a smile.

"I can't ice skate."

Finn laughed heartily. "This'll be fun. I get to watch you fall. It's going to be a very merry Christmas indeed."

Kurt shot his brother a look as Blaine responded.

"If you don't shut the hell up I'll get to watch you fall too, Finn."

"Guys!" Kurt sounded upset with the both of them. Blaine looked at his boyfriend sympathetically while Finn looked down at this feet. "I don't know what the big deal is with you two but can you just try and get along please?"

"I can tell he's up to no good, Kurt. What ever happened with Charles? He seemed nice and I don't understand why you won't tell me what happened."

The freshman rolled his eyes as he went to take a seat next to Kurt, removing his shoes and putting on the hideous, white ice skates. "So he's a Charles fan. Why didn't I see this coming?"

"Charles and I didn't work out. I know you liked him—"

"He seemed cool when I came to New York. You two seemed in love." Blaine looked over at them, "And now you have _this_ guy that makes you put pictures like that up of yourself and I expected more from you, Kurt."

Both boys were quiet.

"So yeah, maybe I did like Charles—"

"Maybe it was foolish of us to put those pictures up and I'm so sorry you were affected by it," Blaine began as he did his laces, "but that was my idea. Don't be mad at Kurt."

Finn rolled his eyes, about to retort. Of course it was _his_ idea. Then Kurt continued and he couldn't get his thought out.

"Charles put his hands on me, Finn." he said just loud enough for them to hear. Finn stopped his movements completely to face his brother. "He put his hands on me, and he cheated on me, and he used me constantly while smiling the whole time. We put the pictures up to get back at him and make him upset and while yes, it was immature, it's also my life. If I wanted to post pictures of Ronald McDonald on a unicycle it still wouldn't be any of your business. I'm a big boy and as I explained you don't have to protect me from Blaine."

"I'm sorry I didn't know—"

"I know that. I would just appreciate it if you two would get along."

Blaine shrugged, looking down at his skates. "He's going to laugh at me."

"Finn will you laugh at Blaine?"

"No."

"You promise?" Blaine asked seriously. Kurt stood up so they could share their little heart to heart.

"I promise dude. I'm not even that good. And I'm sorry, it's just that Kurt's been through a lot and I don't want him hurt. I didn't even know about Charles and everything."

Blaine nodded as he ran a hand through his curly hair. "I understand. He won't be hurt again so stop worrying."

….

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed, "You'll make us both fall like this!"

"I'm sorry babe." Blaine smiled as he loosened his grip a little. "I have gotten better though right?"

Kurt gave him a funny look and continued skating, dragging him along the rink.

"Right?" Blaine repeated, poking his boyfriend in the side.

"Fine," Kurt smiled, "you have. Stop poking me."

Blaine screwed his face up at that answer. "You think I still suck don't you?"

"What?" Kurt asked dramatically, "Blaine you are the best one here!"

Blaine glared daggers at him and Kurt laughed.

"Fine. I'll show you."

He let go of Kurt's hand and tried to glide forward, rocking unsteadily at first but gaining his balance. Kurt watched on with shock.

"Wow. Not bad, honey."

"See?" Blaine turned around with a cheeky grin. "I told—whoa!"

_Crash. _

Kurt laughed out loud as he gracefully made his way over to Blaine, the younger teen wearing a stupid grin on his face.

"Holy shit that hurt."

"You see what happens when you try and keep up with me?" Kurt stuck his tongue out as he glided circles around Blaine on the ground.

"Shut up and help me up like a nice boyfriend would do." Blaine sat up with a smile watching as Kurt literally skated circles around him.

His boyfriend pulled to a stop right in front of him with a cheeky smile of his own. "Are you calling me mean, Mr. Anderson?"

"You laughed."

"It was hilarious."

"Fuck you, Hummel."

Kurt licked his lips and the thought and of course Blaine noticed, watching in slow motion.

"C'mon Todd Eldredge. Let's go work on that form."

Blaine took his hand as he responded, allowing Kurt to pull him up. "The joke's on you because I have no idea who Todd Elvis is."

"Eldredge, silly. He was a world champion figure skater."

"Cool story, gorgeous."

"What was that?"

"Oh no I think I'm falling again."

"You're doing fine baby—"

"Nope, I'm definitely falling."

Kurt's eyes went wide as he felt Blaine pulling them down. "Blaine stop it!" he laughed.

"Nope. I can't"

"Blaine!"

_Crash. _

Finn rolled his eyes at them playfully as he stuffed a hot dog down the hatch. This would be a long vacation.

Blaine pinned Kurt to the ice with a smile as he placed a kiss to the older boy's lips. Kurt slowly reciprocated and they smiled despite Kurt wanting to murder his boyfriend.

"I told you we were falling. You didn't want to listen."

"You are in _sooo _ much trouble when we get up from here Blaine."

Blaine laughed as he placed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. "I guess I'll keep you down here forever then."

"You can't." said that kid with the mohawk Blaine remembered from Facebook who was casually laying down next to them. "This is a family establishment."

Kurt stared over at him incredulously for a moment before finally breaking a smile. "Hello, Noah. I can honestly say I haven't missed you."

"What's up? I'm Blaine Anderson."

Puck grinned. "Oh I know you." he laughed at Blaine's proud smile. "I'm The Saw."

"He's Puck." Kurt corrected.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Saw."

"Oh grilled cheesus please don't let my boyfriend form a friendship with him of all people."

Puck smirked as Blaine kissed him again. "I'll be right back." he turned to Puck, "think you can help me get over to the benches. I need to talk to … someone."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"Sure, bro." Puck answered, helping Blaine to his feet. They went off, leaving Kurt on the ground wondering what in the blue hell had just happened.

Just as he suspected, he sat up and looked over at all of his old friends to see Blaine hugging Mercedes.

Suspicious.

"Why are you on the ice exactly?" Quinn questioned once she skated up. Kurt shrugged.

"Because my boyfriend sucks."

….

They spent the next few hours skating around and joking like old times. Blaine seemed to be fitting in well. Much to Kurt's disappointment, he and Puck were getting along swimmingly, but he also hit it off well with Mike too so Kurt hoped he would balance out that equation.

Mercedes wouldn't let anything spill and Kurt would skate over to her every few minutes to remind her he hated her. Blaine, who had sort of got the hang of ice skating would come by sometimes to remind her he loved her. She'd laugh and blow a kiss at Kurt who ignored the both of them.

Brittany milked Blaine for all the information she could get about his life as a vampire. He told her it wasn't easy being immortal and that it required hard work and dedication. She respected him for it.

Even Tina seemed to be on Blaine's side. Kurt was losing all his allies to stupid, sexy Blaine. It wasn't fair. Sam was giving him tips on picking chap stick, Quinn was laughing at all his stupid jokes, and even Finn seemed to warm up to him.

Kurt was skating around the corners of the rink with Mercedes and Tina, blushing while ignoring their seemingly endless questions when Blaine clumsily made his way over, holding the walls of the rink.

"Kiss."

"Leave me alone."

Blaine pouted and the girls '_awwed'_ making Kurt scowl at them.

"Please. It's been 23 minutes."

They '_awwed'_ again and Kurt shooed them away before turning back to his boyfriend.

"I want to know what you have planned." Kurt crossed his arms over his chest.

"What happened to _everyone has to wait for Christmas? _Remember when we were in the car with Finn?"

Kurt scowled. "Don't use my words against me."

His boyfriend smiled, inching closer. "Come on babe, it's a surprise. I'm not telling you anything. I haven't told Mercedes either so you're wasting your time pumping her for information."

Kurt smiled softly as he looked into Blaine's eyes. "I don't like you."

"You like me." he finally went in for his kiss.

….

Going to see the Christmas tree on Linden, the friends broke up in groups of two. Kurt was with Mercedes, Tina, Brittany and Quinn. Blaine stayed behind with Mike, Puck, Sam and Finn. The girls were trying to get him to spill about how Brittany put it the intense 'dolphin sex' but he didn't have much to share.

"We've been together four days guys."

"And…" Tina urged him to continue. Quinn smiled with the shake of her head.

"And don't you think that's a little soon for them to be having sex?" she asked her friends. Kurt smiled at their reactions.

"I thought they were about to have sex after taking those pictures." Mercedes admitted, "If you saw them Quinn, you'd think the same thing."

"Well we aren't. He wants to wait and I respect that. He's always horny anyway, so it's fun to watch," they laughed, "and I mean he's waiting for a great reason. It means a lot to me."

The girls smiled and Kurt glanced back to see Blaine smiling at him before waving bashfully. Kurt returned it with a small smile of his own. The girls '_awwed'_ and he shushed them before blushing.

"You're sprung, Blainers."

"I know, Saw. I don't care though."

The boys shook their head, all except Mike. "Leave him alone. It's adorable and we all know Kurt deserves someone who feels this way for him."

Finn nodded but Puck just sort of shrugged. "You're only saying that because Tina has you the same way."

They finally reached the tree and Blaine hugged Kurt from behind as the older teen looked up at in awe. It was beautifully decorated, and while it wasn't Rockefeller Centre in New York City, it was still amazing. The rest of the group crowded around as well, Mike and Tina taking pictures in front of the tree while a bunch of families sang carols.

"Beautiful." Blaine whispered into his boyfriends ear.

"It is isn't it?" Kurt smiled, watching the colorful lights glimmer.

He felt Blaine hold him tighter as he responded. "I wasn't talking about the tree. I was talking about you."

Finn, who was next to them smiled, while Puck shook his head with a grin. Kurt tried to hide his blush as he turned around in Blaine's arms and kissed him sweetly.

"Let's all join in on the carols, guys," Sam recommended as he placed his arm around Mercedes. She shook her head no.

"Everyone's going to throw shoes at us."

The group laughed, including Kurt who pulled away from the kiss to do so, and Blaine only wondered why the hell someone would throw shoes if they sang. Kurt shook his head.

"Long story honey."

They kissed again as the New Directions started to sing, looking up at the Christmas tree. Blaine's phone vibrating made him roll his eyes as he pulled the phone out of its holder.

_**Show Kurt! –Rachel **_

Blaine smirked at the picture of his sister wearing some designer dress he assumed their parents got her for Christmas. Finn, who was belting out the lyrics to _The Christmas Song _stopped immediately when he saw Blaine's phone screen.

"Damn, dude. Who is that?"

Kurt peeked down at the screen impressed. "I want to kill her for opening her gift a day early but she looks amazing. Who knew she had a body like that?"

"You got her that?" Blaine asked, "That's BCBG. What happened to 'oh I have to pay rent I can't buy myself nice things?"

"Seriously," Finn continued, "who is that?"

"I had money saved for Christmas. I save all year for Christmas. You and your sister are special so I spent a little."

"That's your sister Blaine?" Finn asked hopefully. Blaine finally turned to face him.

"Yeah, man. What's wrong with you?"

Finn smiled. "She's hot, bro."

"Excuse me?" Blaine questioned.

"Finn." Kurt looked at him dubiously, "Don't."

"What? It's a compliment!"

Blaine shook his head "That's my sister man. There's a line."

"Well you crossed it with my brother."

"There's a difference. Sisters are different. And Kurt let me do that. Rachel is unaware you're drooling over her right now."

Kurt laughed at the situation at hand. "Can we just end this whole conversation? Please?"

Finn shrugged, and it was quiet for a while. Kurt turned back towards the tree and he and Blaine looked at it, participating in the caroling, but Finn stood off to the side thinking.

"You know," he whispered to Blaine, "If you told Rachel about me she'd know."

Blaine dropped his head onto Kurt's shoulder in defeat as the older boy sang along with Brittany, not paying them any attention.

"Dude, you want me to tell my sister that you're drooling over her? I'm still not sure how she'll respond to that and I'm not sure how I feel about you to be honest."

Finn pleaded. "She's beautiful. I know she lives miles away but I'd like to be friends. I bet she's the best friend."

Blaine shook his head.

"Come on, dude. You know what," he stopped with a smile as he thought. Blaine looked up at him curiously. "I'll just add her on Facebook. You can't stop her from accepting me. I'll tell her I'm Kurt's brother and she'll want to be my friend."

Blaine looked away for a moment. "What about all the girls in California you were telling Kurt about in the car?"

"What about them?"

"You think I want my sister hurt?"

Finn shook his head. "I'm not that kind of guy, Blaine."

"Whatever."

"So can I?"

"I don't care. She gets hurt, you get your nuts bashed in."

Finn fist pumped before rejoining in on the song. Blaine didn't feel like singing anymore. His sister was too young to date. What if she actually started liking him?

Kurt leant his head against Blaine's as the younger held him, smiling at the feeling of being so close to his boyfriend, around all his friends, and singing on Christmas Eve. He didn't think he could be happier.

"Thank you for coming with me Blaine."

Blaine smiled as he closed his eyes and cherished the moment. "Anything for you, gorgeous."

….

When the boys got in the house from Artie's, Burt was extremely pleased that they were all sober. They said goodnight and went to their respective rooms; Blaine going to the guest room Burt banished him to and showered before putting on his sleeping clothes.

_**How much trouble would we get in if I snuck over? –Blaine **_

_**None if you don't get caught. ;) –Kurt**_

Blaine smiled and opened his bedroom door, peeking into the hall. He could hear the television still playing downstairs and decided to go down for a something to drink.

"Still up kiddo?" Burt asked as he stared at the television.

"Yeah. Just thirsty."

Burt nodded, not paying him any mind. Blaine grabbed a bottle of water and went back upstairs. "Goodnight, Mr. Hummel."

"It's Burt," he replied, "and goodnight."

Blaine smiled as he got up the stairs and went the opposite direction, over to Kurt's bedroom. He watched Kurt shake his head as he mimicked James Bonds, rolling over to the bed stealth like before sneaking under the covers.

"You're a dork."

Blaine laughed as he crawled over to Kurt and began kissing him. Kurt wasted no time kissing back, his hands wrapping around Blaine's neck pulling him closer. They kissed slowly, Blaine asking for more and more as he took each kiss deeper.

Kurt felt a shock running down his spine when the freshman moaned into his mouth and lowered his body down between Kurt's legs. Pulling away, Blaine began to pepper kisses along the boy's smooth cheek and laughed when Kurt started laughing.

"What's so funny, gorgeous?"

Kurt smiled. "You need to shave. You're tickling me."

Blaine ignored him and moved to his neck. "No. I'm going for the Zach Galifianakis look. It's gonna be hot, babe."

"And you'll be hot and single."

Blaine placed a kiss to his neck. "Really? You wouldn't want me anymore if I grew a beard?"

Kurt closed his eyes as he felt Blaine, maybe accidentally, grind into him. "It depends. Zach Galifianakis beard, no. George Clooney, possibly."

Blaine smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

They went back to kissing again and Blaine deepened it immediately, his hands finding Kurt's hips as the older boy played in his hair, dominating the kiss. He felt his heart racing like it always did at times like this and relaxed into him, ignoring the way his whole body was on fire, and letting Kurt take control.

The slightest movements against each other were turning Blaine on. Kurt moved a quarter inch to get more comfortable and he couldn't help but whimper into Kurt's mouth, responding with a grind right between Kurt's legs.

"Shit…" Kurt pulled away from Blaine's lips completely and collapsed against his pillows. Blaine licked them at the absence. "If we are supposed to be taking it slow we need to stop right now. While I still can."

Blaine smiled as he placed his head onto Kurt's shoulder. "I know babe. It's just so hard."

"I can tell," Kurt insinuated with a knowing smirk. Blaine laughed.

"I'll stop," he said, rolling away and sitting next to his boyfriend. "Did I tell you how gorgeous you were today?"

Kurt nodded as he stared at the television. He couldn't deny how hard he was himself right now. "Yes you did baby. You're amazing."

Blaine leant over to kiss him again, more chastely this time, but with as much meaning. "Go to sleep," he whispered. "I'll see you again Christmas morning."

Kurt sighed and turned his body so that he could stare into his boyfriend's honey colored eyes. "Why do you tease me?"

Blaine returned his gaze into the ocean blue eyes he adored. "No."

He watched as his boyfriend turned red, convulsing with laughter. It warmed his heart up in a way that he knew would one day be the death of him. Kurt was so beautiful and he meant the world to him. He wasn't sure what to do with himself but he needed to get it off of his chest.

"What?" Kurt continued to laugh, "That made no sense. I didn't ask you a yes or no question silly."

He was still pink as he reached out to fix Blaine's t-shirt around his shoulders, and let his hand rest there. "You're silly."

"I love you."

The smile slowly left Kurt's face as what his boyfriend had just said registered. He looked into Blaine's eyes for signs of hesitance or anything that would show he accidentally said it but Blaine looked as sure as he ever had as his hand reached out to brush back a stray hair from Kurt's face.

"You don't have to say it back. I just needed you to know that I'm so deeply in love with you. I couldn't keep quiet anymore." he shrugged.

Kurt let himself smile as he leant up to connect their lips once more, smiling into Blaine's soft kiss. He closed the kiss off with another small peck before leaning away to look at his boyfriend one more time. "I love you too, Blaine."

Blaine smiled nervously as he let a breath go he hadn't been away he was holding in. "You do?"

Kurt kissed him again and let it linger this time. "I really do."

They stayed in each other's closeness for a while, smiling and looking into one another's eyes and sharing sweet kisses. Blaine realized he'd need to go back to his room before Burt showed up, and kissed Kurt again before saying goodnight. They did this a few more times before Blaine was finally leaving, chancing a glance back at the man he loved before trekking back to his room.

Suddenly, he liked the holidays again.

….

Blaine's phone went off at 4:55AM and he sat up on the bed and stretched. Turning off the alarm, he ran to the bathroom quickly and peed before washing his face and brushing his teeth. At about 5:07, he got a text from his brother.

_**Merry Christmas Squirt! I've received news that the package has arrived. –Cooper**_

_**Merry Xmas bro. I'm going to the door now. –Blaine**_

_**You're welcome for the sex this will get you. –Cooper**_

Blaine smiled and carried his phone to the Hummel's front door. The house was quiet, thankfully. He wanted this to be a surprise.

Opening the door in the dark, Blaine shook his head at the Burberry carrier bag Kurt's gift had arrived in. The gentleman in a huge green coat with a Santa hat smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Blaine Anderberry?"

"I prefer Anderson." Blaine handed over a generous tip before taking the carrier from the man. "Merry Christmas. Thanks a million."

The man looked at the large tip in his hand and smiled. "No, thank you!"

He closed the door and walked over to the living room, taking a seat on the couch and placing the bag on the coffee table. He unzipped it and peeked inside before reaching over and turning on a table lamp.

"Wake up."

The kitten purred and stretched, lazily curling up and going back to sleep.

"Come on, man. We need to talk."

Blaine pulled Christian Dior out of the bag and smiled as he curled into his chest, rubbing his dark grey fur into the fabric of his t-shirt.

"That may be cute but I don't fall for that type of stuff buddy. Now listen,"

Christian Dior opened his eyes and stretched more. Blaine smiled. He was grey with a white belly, slightly darker than Vera Wang. His eyes were bright blue as the kitten blinked and cuddled into Blaine's body. He couldn't wait for Kurt to see him, but there were a few things they needed to discuss.

"Listen. I know you don't like Cooper because he's a big creep, so I arranged for you to move to New York with us. But first, we need to lay out the ground rules."

The kitten purred and Blaine laughed a little. "Good. Number one: you are Kurt's cat. You have to love him unconditionally. It's a law. Hey! No going back to sleep."

Blaine petted the cat on his neck and smiled as he relaxed. "Number two: You can never cock block us like your sister did. Never ever. Got it?"

The kitten continued to relax into his touch, so he continued. "And third, you _must _annoy the living hell out of Helen. She's our roommate. You'll know her when you see her. Seriously, drive her mad. That's pretty much it little guy."

He stood up from the couch, turning off the lamp before grabbing the carrier and taking it to the second floor. Walking to Kurt's room, he turned the knob and quietly walked in, smiling at the fast asleep teen on the bed.

"That's him right there. Remember what I said. Unconditional love, okay?"

Christian Dior purred looking around the room and Blaine placed his bag down, closing the door behind them. He walked over to the bed and placed the kitten down softly, leaning over to kiss Kurt on the lips.

"Good morning gorgeous. Merry Christmas."

Kurt smiled, eyes still closed. "Mmm merry Christmas…" he stretched a little and moved closer to Blaine.

"He's cute when he's sleepy, right?"

Kurt wanted to open his eyes when he said this but he was too tired. "Which one of your split personalities are you talking to now?"

Blaine laughed a little, moving Kurt's hair out of his face before kissing his forehead. "He's mean too," he said smiling at the kitten. Christian Dior began climbing over Kurt's back exploring his surroundings and Kurt's eyes snapped open.

Blaine smiled.

Kurt turned his head to see what was on top of him and had to bite his tongue to hold back his scream of excitement.

"Kurt, I'd like you to meet my main man Christian Dior. He let me know it'll make his Christmas fantastic if you were to maybe take him home with you and love him forever."

He watched as Christian Dior made his way up Kurt's body and his boyfriend hugged the kitten hello. "I can't believe you Blaine Anderson. I cannot."

Blaine lay down in bed making himself comfortable. "So I take it you'll do the right thing and take him home?"

Kurt was quiet and Blaine looked up curiously to see what was wrong. His boyfriend's eyes were a little wet as he smiled down at the cat, rubbing softly behind his ears.

"Baby?"

"I just… I've never been so happy." Kurt said as the tear started to fall. "This seems too good to be true."

Blaine smiled as he caught his tear, leaning over to kiss the boy on the cheek. "Don't be ridiculous. You deserve so much more than this. And I know you weren't happy with… him… but you don't have to worry about that now. You have me and I plan to do nothing but keep you smiling."

Kurt stared at him with wet eyes they entire time. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, babe."

He watched with a smile as Kurt began to play with Christian Dior, promising to put him in bowties and spoil him rotten, and Blaine felt amazing that he could make Kurt that happy.

"Cooper sent some stuff to hold us over until we can get to the pet store."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine with a soft smile. "You two are something else."

Blaine smirked. "Yeah I guess. You think Carole will mind if I make Christmas breakfast?"

Kurt laughed at the question as Christian Dior made his way over to Blaine demanding to be petted. He obliged with a grin. "Will she mind? She'll probably try and steal you from me."

Blaine laughed before kissing Kurt on the forehead and getting up. "Don't worry. I'm yours always." he felt his heart race at Kurt's smiling face and placed the kitten down, telling him to be good. "I'm going to go cook, love."

"Alright baby," Kurt replied, watching very happily as his boyfriend exited the room.

The grey kitty went to curl up by Kurt's pillow and started to close his eyes once more.

"Christian Dior, I have the best boyfriend in the world."

* * *

><p><em>AN:_Thanks for reading!_ _

_And if you like badboy!Blaine and boxing!Klaine, check out my story **Sweat**. Shameless self promo._

_-Janelle_


	16. Chapter 15

**Roommates**

_A/N: The Christmas Chapter Part II: Christmas Day_

_200 Reviews! Thank you_ Muchacha!

_Also dedicated to _worth-dyingfor, _one of my beautiful Tumblr buddies, as well as_ lucy641, uriah cullen, Klainelover12, _and_ WhatKatyDidNext!_ Enjoy, pretty please!_

_I own nothing. I'll fix mistakes as I catch 'em._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

_Oh my goodness, that smells delightful. _

Finn took a few more sniffs before his eyes snapped open, a huge grin forcing its way onto his lips.

_I love my mom so much. _

He sat up on the bed, rubbing at his eyes and smiling because it was Christmas. It was Christmas, and his mother was preparing a wonderful breakfast. He was with his family and he'd finally get to open gifts. Today would be amazing.

As his feet found black slippers, Finn stood up and stretched before making his way into the hallway. His stomach growled at the wonderful aroma and his mouth began to water as well. Living across the country, thousands of miles from Carole meant he really didn't get to wake up to breakfast anymore. This is why he appreciated the homecomings so much.

When he opened the door he saw his mother standing in the hallway, clad in her night gown, wearing a more than confused expression. Finn smiled at her and gave the shorter woman a tight hug and Christmas greeting.

"Merry Christmas, mom! What're you making? It smells amazing."

Carole looked up at her son with a blank face. Yeah, it was early, but he was being more clueless than usual. "Finn, I'm standing right here. It isn't me cooking."

"Oh yeah," he responded, giving an adorably dopey smile, "it must be Kurt."

On cue, Kurt entered the hallway closing his old bedroom door behind him. A smile crossed his face at the two standing there as he approached, shaking his head at his brother's Christmas tree pajama bottoms.

"Merry Christmas, you two!" he kissed Carole on the cheek and patted Finn on the shoulder before going into the bathroom.

Finn's eyebrow raised quirked up as he frowned. "It's not Kurt."

"I see that, honey."

"And Burt's still asleep, right?" she nodded with an equally curious face as her son continued, "So that leaves…"

….

Blaine shoveled scrambled eggs onto a wide platter as he balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder. His father called to wish him a happy Christmas and Blaine kept him on the line to engage in further conversation.

Blaine.

Kept his father on the line.

Needless to say, Hunter was deeply touched as he spoke with his youngest child about the teen's vacation. The older man wanted this so bad over the years; being able to have a relationship with his children, being able to call and have them actually want to talk. Now Rachel was in the dining room joking around with Cooper, and Blaine was on the other end of the phone showing that he wanted to try and mend their relationship. Hunter could barely remember a Christmas where he was as happy as he was at the moment.

"I'm enjoying myself, yeah." Blaine told him, placing the spatula down. "Kurt's family is very sweet and his friends are cool, too. I was going to stay in New York but I'm happy I joined him."

"That's good, son." he could hear the smile in his father's voice as the green eyed man responded. "I'm happy you have Kurt. He's a wonderful young man with amazing drive and it's obvious how well you two fit together. And you deserve to be happy. After everything…"

Blaine smiled, turning off the fire under a skillet frying bacon. Hunter still blamed himself and Blaine couldn't deny he was still hurt, naturally. But despite that, he forgave him because his father was trying, and was sorry. Just like Blaine was trying to be better, Hunter was trying. It meant the world to him. "Well, he makes me happy, dad, and he has a lot of respect for you, too. How's it going there, though? I miss you guys."

He heard his dad telling Sebastian to do something or another and it made him cringe. Blaine seriously hoped that his old schoolmate had no intention of moving to New York like he said he was considering, because he would not be responsible for the ass whooping he gave Sebastian if he found him bothering Kurt. "Everything is going well. We are about to open presents— just waiting for your mother to join us. She's on the phone on business, believe it or not."

"That's not too hard to believe." Blaine responded with a frown. Words couldn't describe how disappointed in her he was.

"She loves you, Blaine."

The 18 year old ignored the words and continued with the conversation, leaning against the kitchen counter. He knew that was a crock of bullshit. Linda loved herself. But he decided to put an end to the conversation to resume his holiday with the Hudmel's. Breakfast was ready— he just needed to call everyone down.

"Can you tell everyone I said merry Christmas and let Rachel know I'll call her in a little while?" he asked hopefully, not wanting to upset his father by the topic change but also not wanting to get into _that_. "I'll call you when Kurt and I get back to New York."

"Alright, son." Hunter answered calmly, "Enjoy your holiday. I love you."

A small smile spread across the boy's face as he pulled at the hem of his white v-neck t-shirt. He could get used to this again; hearing his father say those words, getting to say them back, and meaning it.

"I love you too, dad."

He hung up the phone with a heavy breath. It felt rather strange that after all these years of wanting nothing to do with Hunter that he felt so good just by hearing his father say he loved him. Slowly but surely, things were getting better.

Before he could turn around to tell the Hudmel's breakfast was ready, the sounds of footsteps were coming from the staircase. Finn floated majestically into the living room with an amazed expression painting his countenance; the corners of his lips curving up into a broad smile. His mother followed shortly and she too looked shocked as she smiled, eyes roaming around the different dishes in the kitchen.

"Oh," Blaine smiled, "I was just about to call everyone down. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, sweetie." Carole responded, still not looking away from the food. There were waffles, eggs, bacon, hash browns, and smoked sausages. And there was Blaine, standing there in her kitchen, because he got up early on Christmas to make breakfast. And there was love, too. Love was everywhere, because Blaine was there, and Blaine made breakfast.

"Merry Christmas," Finn added, glancing from the food with the lick of his lips, back over to his mother. The pair just sort of stared at Blaine for a moment, making him feel awkwardly uncomfortable as he returned their gazes.

"Um… is something wrong?"

Finn took a few steps forward, approaching Blaine slowly. As Finn turned the corner of the kitchen's island, the younger teen watched unsure of himself, wanting to move away but not knowing where to go exactly. Then the taller boy enveloped him in a warm, very tight, nurturing hug, and Blaine didn't know what to make of his life anymore.

"We just wanted to welcome you to the family, Blaine."

The curly haired teen remained as stiff as a board while his boyfriend's brother held him closely, one hand rubbing up and down the length of his back. He looked to Carole for help while voicing his next statement.

"I am not okay with this."

"Finn, honey," Carole smiled walking into the kitchen, "c'mon. Let Blaine go."

Her son reluctantly released the youngest as she herself went to give him a small, less creepy and much less uncomfortable hug. Blaine found that he had no problem returning this one, wrapped in the feeling of a motherly embrace and finding that he never really felt it before.

"This is amazing," she voiced, pulling away and looking around the kitchen. Blaine shrugged as if it was nothing, shaking his head at his thoughts. "Now I don't have to do breakfast, _and _dinner. Where can I find one of you?"

The sound of crunching disturbed their conversation as Finn began chewing on a strip of bacon. Carole looked over her shoulder and frowned at him.

"How about you help me set the table instead of showing how little manners you have?"

"I have manners, mom. I was _tasting_." Finn tossed the rest of the bacon strip in his mouth before hoisting a thumb into the air. "Compliments to the chef, dude. Compliments to the chef."

"I'll go get Mr. Hummel and Kurt." Blaine said, shaking his head at Finn after placing a kiss on the woman's cheek. She nodded as he walked off; turning to her son and promising him they'd all open presents by the tree after breakfast.

….

Blaine found Kurt at the top of the stairs about to come down when he got there. They smiled at the run in and Kurt told him how amazing everything smelled as Blaine hugged him tightly, mumbling something about wanting to forget how Finn felt. They shared a group of small, tender kisses, which evolved into one long, generous one, before Kurt finally got his tongue back and tried to urge his boyfriend downstairs.

"I'm sure Finn's down there already and I would like a plate, Blaine."

The younger teen laughed, chastely kissing him again before motioning down the hall. "I'll be right with you all. I'm going to get your dad."

Kurt smiled and turned away, travelling the path down the steps before joining the other two in the dining room. Blaine stood there a moment smiling to himself. He thought about trying to understand how his life had changed from Thanksgiving to now, but he couldn't wrap his mind around it. He knew he wouldn't be able to understand it. He didn't need to. Things were amazing and life was beautiful. That's all he needed to understand.

Eventually, Blaine turned around and headed down the hall, stopping in front of Burt and Carole's bedroom. He knocked a few times and heard nothing, so he turned the knob and peeked in. Burt was on his side facing the opposite way, and Blaine was sure the man was comatose.

He walked over to the bed and sat down lightly, smiling at the pictures of Burt and Carole on their nightstand. Burt moved a little showing signs of life and Blaine smirked, sitting up to stare at the man.

"Pssst…"

Burt heard the annoying noise very clearly but ignored it, closing his eyes and going back to sleep. Blaine placed his chin on the man's shoulder and stared down at him before sitting up on the bed, knees on the plush mattress, as he shook the man's arms gently.

"Pssst…" he whispered again.

"No." Burt said clearly, moving closer into his pillow. Blaine frowned and looked around the room, wondering how hard Burt would choke him if he decided to wake him up with a couple whacks from a pillow.

It would probably be hard.

Burt continued to sleep; his body facing the opposite way as he lay on his side. The teen got impatient, wanting to go join his boyfriend so they could all have breakfast. But this man was not cooperating in the slightest.

"It's Christmas," he shook the man some more, peeking over to see his face again.

Burt slowly opened his eyes and stared ahead to the wall as Blaine continued to annoyingly rock him back and forth. He sighed after it had been ten seconds and the hazel eyed boy still hadn't stopped.

"Go away, kid."

Blaine smiled, hopping over the man and off the bed so that he was knelt on the floor, his face directly in Burt's line of vision. "Mr. Hummel, it's Christmas and there is bacon."

Blaine could tell his boyfriend's father was considering it as his eyes rolled up to the ceiling, but the small glimmer of hope fell quickly as Burt closed his eyes again. "My wife won't let me have any."

"Come on. I'll talk to her for you. She likes me."

Burt scoffed, rolling over and facing the opposite way. It made Blaine laugh as he realized where a certain someone got their stubbornness.

"We're just waiting for you, Mr. Hummel."

"Alright, alright," he huffed, coming to terms with the fact that his sleep was over. "I'll be down soon."

….

It was amazing watching Finn eat, Blaine thought. He was like a bottomless pit. He was like a Cooper. Kurt had his own Cooper.

After his third helping, Finn sat back against the chair and rubbed at his belly. Everyone had thanked Blaine on many different occasions for the meal and he replied that it really wasn't a problem. Blaine felt that because they opened their home to him on such short notice, he could at least do something to show his appreciation. It shouldn't have been as big a deal as the family was making it.

He smiled at Burt as the man ate his food, staring at the tattoos on his arms like they'd somehow disappear if he looked long enough. Blaine wondered how long it would be before the man said something about it. Jessica's parent's always asked him which gang he was in, and god, had he hated them. Thankfully, neither Burt nor Carole was that judgmental.

Kurt and Finn were talking about high school and all their experiences in the glee club. Blaine listened to Finn talk about the time they performed Jackson 5 and Michael Jackson songs at Sectionals one year and Kurt laughed as they reminisced, talking about how Sam told everyone he took pole dancing classes to prepare for his dance number. Blaine shook his head with a smirk, happy that despite all the horrible times Kurt told him about in high school, glee club really gave him amazing memories. Then he bit his lip as he wondered how much it would cost to have a pole installed his bedroom. Then he full out smiled, imagining Kurt performing for him before realizing Burt was staring at him in a way that made him go numb.

"What you thinking about, kiddo?"

Blaine glanced around the table and adjusted the neck of his t-shirt. "Nothing."

Kurt's eyebrow rose curiously as he glanced at his boyfriend before he smiled and looked away, back over to Finn who was speaking again.

"I used to love when Puck would pull out his guitar and we'd all just share spontaneous numbers. Those felt good, you know? I mean the rehearsed numbers we did with Mr. Schue were cool too, but something about when we'd just break into song, enjoying the randomness—"

"Like _Ride_ _with_ _Me _sophomore year?" Kurt interrupted, smiling as he lifted some scrambled eggs to his mouth.

"Just like that!" Finn exclaimed, "Those were the days. Hey," he turned to his mother now, "Puck's going with us over to Aunt Stacy's house. We should get him to bring his guitar over here. Give Blaine a little of the glee club experience."

Blaine smiled as he shook his head. "The glee club experience? Really?"

"Dude," Finn sat up in his seat and began pointing his fork at the younger teen, "I heard you singing at the Christmas tree last night. And there's nothing wrong with a little spontaneity every once in a while."

Kurt smirked at Blaine as he watched his boyfriend considering it.

"The Saw plays guitar, huh?"

"It's Puck, Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine smiled at him, glancing out the corner of his eyes. "_The Saw_," Kurt repeated with an incredulous scoff, making his father laugh.

"He does. I played drums from time to time." Finn said proudly. "Kurt plays piano but he's lazy."

"I am not."

"I heard him play when we went to Philly." Blaine smiled, turning to face his boyfriend. "We played together, actually. My sister sang something from _Moulin_ _Rouge_ at the top of her lungs—"

"_Come What May_," Kurt smiled. "She sounded freaking amazing. You're such a hater."

"Whatever." Blaine smirked as Kurt nudged him, "back to the topic," he shifted focus to Finn, "I've been trying to pick back up guitar. Ask The Saw if he'll give me some pointers when he comes over."

"Of course, dude."

Kurt smiled as they all continued to talk, not sure if he was ready to deal with his boyfriend spending time with Puck again, but happy that Blaine was enjoying their vacation together. After a few more random conversations, and Blaine begging Carole and Burt not to make him go to the house of whomever Aunt Stacy was, Kurt's eyes were wide at the fact that they caved in. He wasn't sure if they were aware that this meant he and Blaine would have a free house to themselves, but he wasn't about to be the one to bring it up. Finn stood up from the table after patting at his stomach once more and held his fist in the air.

"Let's open some presents!"

….

Kurt gave his step-mother the Gucci handbag he bought her a couple months back and reveled in the way her face lit up with gratitude. For his dad, he got a new set of fishing gear, remembering how he and Finn ruined the last one when they went fishing over the summer break. Finn was just clumsy and eager to catch something, pulling too hard and ruining his pole, and Kurt was enraged he was in the middle of the lake dressed like Gorton the fisherman, surrounded by stinky odors and disgusting bait. He felt something pull on his line and immediately threw his pole in the water. Burt wasn't pleased with either of his boys that day.

That was then, and this was now. Burt hugged him warmly because of the gift and Kurt made him promise to never take him fishing again. Blaine laughed, silently praying that his relationship with Hunter would build back up to that. It looked amazing.

For Finn, Kurt got him a Halo edition XBOX 360 and Blaine swore at one point that tears left the taller teen's eyes. They both consoled him as he joyfully cried, looking down at the box holding his new gift. The parents began to dig under the tree for the other presents while Kurt smiled at the designer scarf Finn got him, and the generous shopping spree gift certificate his parents gave him, wondering if he was really that predictable.

Carole's face scrunched up as she read the tags on the gifts she pulled out. "Blaine, you got us something?"

He turned around, shocked by her shock. "Well, yeah. I did." he answered obviously.

Burt glanced over to Kurt who was smiling at him softly, giving his father a small shrug. The man ripped the neat wrapping off of his gift and his eyes went wide at what he saw.

"Blaine."

Blaine turned his focus from Kurt's gift to Finn which looked pretty awesome back to Burt. "Yes?"

The man was slow to respond and Kurt got up to see what the big deal was. He was confused when it was only a toolbox. What's the big deal?

"You bought this?"

"Yeah," Blaine responded, though he was more interested in playing video games with Finn if the big guy could hurry up and get the box open. "You can just keep it in the car incase, I don't know, it breaks down or something, or I don't know if you service people who have trouble on the road but that would come in handy." Finn handed him a controller with a smile, and Blaine nodded as he looked at the cool designs on it. Apparently Kurt had a knack for picking badass gifts. "I'm sure you have one," he continued, "but that toolkit is amazing. It's one of the best brands, and it—"

"Costs a lot of money," Burt finished. "More than I think I want you spending on me."

Carole looked down at her much smaller box because she knew it was more than likely jewelry, and from the looks at what Burt got hers was probably expensive too.

"It wasn't too bad, Mr. Hummel."

"How bad is 'not too bad'?" he questioned quickly, and Finn looked up at the indescribable sound in the man's voice. It didn't sound happy at all. Kurt, too, looked between them nervously.

Blaine wet his dry lips, placing the remote controller down. "I don't want you to worry about it. It's not a problem—"

"I can't accept this. This is way too much, Blaine."

Blaine looked down at his hands.

"Now you're a wonderful kid, but this had to be a thousand bucks and it just wouldn't be right. Aren't you paying for school? What would your parents say?"

Kurt took a deep breath as Blaine frowned, not feeling too good about himself all of the sudden.

"What do most parents with trust fund babies say about what their kids do, sir? Nothing. That's what my parents would say. They really wouldn't care."

Burt's face dropped and just like that, the happy mood in room had plummeted. Blaine stood up and apologized before going up the steps. Kurt called after him but Burt stopped him.

He went into Kurt's room where he sat on the bed, feeling a little crappy. Christian Dior was now up and hopped onto the bed when he saw Blaine had entered.

"Hey, boy," Blaine said as he petted behind his ears. He felt a little bad for leaving but he realized that being around Burt and Carole only reminded him of how much he always wanted a _family_; parents, to be specific, and how bad he was apparently at being a part of a family. He couldn't even shop right.

The cat crawled on his lap and looked around the room, facing the door, before hopping back onto the floor. Blaine smiled at him and shook his head. "I'll take you down in a little while so you can eat something, Dior. And apologize to them again. I really suck."

He lay back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Kurt walked in and smiled, shaking his head at Blaine collapsed on his mattress as he approached.

Blaine felt the bed sink in next to him and turned to his left, finding the beautiful boy he so insanely adored sitting there with a funny smirk. Christian Dior hopped onto Kurt, garnering his attention and he picked the kitten up, rubbing noses with him.

"So your dad hated my gift, huh? He probably thinks I'm some spoiled kid that throws around money and won't be able to take care of you because I'll spend it all. That's what he thinks."

His boyfriend smiled, crossing his legs on the bed and turning his body to face him. "He loved the gift, and he likes you more than he wanted to. He just told me he didn't want to like you at all, but he does. And he would like it if you came downstairs to talk because he didn't know any better and didn't mean for you to be hurt."

Blaine looked back up at the ceilings. "It's only going to get worse. Your gifts were a lot of money and when you open them they'll all just think I'm a spendthrift."

"You are." Kurt laughed, before his face changed completely. "What do you mean my _gifts?_ I have my gift right here."

Blaine turned to see Kurt holding the kitten up in the air and Christian Dior just sort of hang there in confusion. He smiled and shrugged. "Babe, you can't really think that's the only gift I got you?"

"Blaine—"

"Shut up." he interrupted, "We're boyfriends. I warned you. You can't tell me not to do these things."

Kurt placed Christian Dior down and the kitten wandered around for a moment while they spoke, before finally hopping off the bed and slipping out of the room. Neither boy had noticed, and Kurt went on with the conversation.

"Blaine, I don't need all of this. I adore what I have already because it's the most amazing gift I've ever gotten, due to all of the thought and love I know went into it. You are amazing, and I'm incredibly happy. I don't need you to shower me with presents to know how you feel about me."

Blaine finally sat up on the bed and ruffled his curls lazily as he faced his boyfriend. "Maybe I do this thing where I spend money because that was all it seemed that I had for a long time. That may be true," Kurt listened closely as the younger man spoke, "but all I know is you deserve every good thing in this world and if I have to swipe my card for you to have it, then that's what will happen."

"What if you're the good thing I deserve?"

Blaine smiled. "That's a stretch, babe."

"I don't think so."

"Listen," Blaine took his boyfriend's hand, "I'm in love with you. I'm in love with everything about you. And I know relationships are scary and I acknowledge the fact that I'm going to do stupid things that upset you, and I'm going to do great things that make you smile. Today, I think I'd like you to see the great things I've done because I love to see you smile. It's Christmas, and I am crazy about you, and I just want you to see that. We can talk about my spending habits back in New York. Is that fair?"

Kurt leant in and placed his body against Blaine's, smiling when the younger boy got the idea and held him tightly. "That's fair. But expect to have this conversation. Don't think I'll forget."

"I know you won't, babe."

….

"Dude who put you up to this?"

Finn waved the case for _Just_ _Dance_ 3 in Blaine's face and the boy smiled, Kurt bursting out in laughter behind him. "I just had a feeling you had some sweet moves, so I bought that for you."

"Well I'm going to show the both of you!"

Finn went over to the XBOX and put the video game in. Blaine crossed his arms, ready to watch as Kurt finally stopped laughing and put his chin on the boy's shoulder.

"This should be fun."

"Blaine! Kurt!"

Both boys looked at each other after Burt's voice filled the house. Kurt smirked at the nervous look on his boyfriend's face before dragging him over towards the kitchen.

When they approached, Blaine couldn't help but smile. Burt was at the table with his newspaper and a kitten on his shoulder, paws on the man's head as Christian Dior's blue eyes looked down at the paper too. Kurt grabbed Blaine's phone out the boy's basketball shorts and unlocked it, smiling as he went to the camera app.

"Does someone want to explain this?"

"He belongs to Kurt." Blaine said quickly before leaving. Kurt stood there with a smirk, making note to hit his boyfriend once he was done with his picture taking.

"So, he got you a cat?" Carole smiled, blowing steam from her coffee. Kurt nodded, putting Blaine's phone on sleep.

"Apparently he's got me a bunch of stuff. We're about to go finish opening things now."

"Send him in here again," Burt said, placing the newspaper on the table so that he could grab the kitten. "I want to talk to him really quickly."

Kurt nodded with a smile, turning and walking back over to the living room where Finn was setting everything up. Blaine was on the couch anticipating this after Mike told him last night that he and Finn were the best dancers of the New Directions, before bursting out laughing, sobbing into Sam's arms, and he really couldn't wait to see for himself.

"My dad wants you," Kurt took a seat next to him and kissed his cheek. Blaine wondered if this would be the part where Burt would tell him to take everything back because he was insane, but got up anyway, going upstairs first for Christian Dior's food before entering the kitchen.

Carole thanked him for the necklace with the topaz pendant he got her after Kurt told him her birthday was in November, and he smiled and said he was happy she liked it. Burt pulled out a chair for him and Blaine smiled nervously, taking it and putting the kitten's dish on the floor. He emptied some of this ridiculous gourmet cat food his brother sent into the bowl and Christian Dior wasted no time getting there. Blaine petted him with a smile, tossing the packet into the garbage and looking back up to Burt expectantly.

"So you're rich."

Blaine wasn't expecting that and he laughed a little. He sat back comfortably in his seat and responded with a little clearing of his throat. "Well yes, I'm very rich. But I'm also poor. Rich in areas I never asked to be. Poor in ways I wanted to be rich."

Burt looked at him as Carole exited the room to give them privacy. She joined Kurt and Finn in the living room, trying not to laugh at her son dancing to _California Girls _and cheering him on wholeheartedly.

"This has something to do with your parents, doesn't it?"

Blaine nodded, looking down at his boyfriend's kitten.

"I'm getting the feeling you resent them for some things."

"I do."

Burt scratched at his head. "Life is too short for that, kid."

"You don't understand, Mr. Hummel—"

"Burt."

"Burt," Blaine continued, "can you imagine giving Kurt away for years to focus on yourself and your own dreams."

Burt sat back and looked down at the newspaper. "Never."

"I'm glad to hear that," Blaine said, "because that means you are nothing like my mother. And no child should have the parent that my mother was."

"What about your dad?"

"I'm not sure what his involvement was in all of this but he's sincerely apologetic and that alone makes me feel a little respect for him."

Burt took a deep breath and looked at Blaine for a long while. He wasn't sure what to say about the boy's past, but he knew that Blaine didn't have to worry about any of that anymore. He'd be there for him in whatever ways the boy would let him.

"I loved the gift, Blaine. I really did. It's just that it was something I didn't understand and I still don't understand. I'd never want any of my kids to spend that much money on me for anything. Not even my funeral, son," the teen rolled his eyes at how dramatic Burt was being and laughed, "and this is whether they have an abundance of money or not."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "I can understand that. You aren't a lavish man. I don't think I am either, personally. But if you had an obscene amount of money sitting in your bank account and you wanted to get someone, let's say a birthday gift, and it was a meaningful gift; something you knew was an investment that they could use a long time. Would you get them something cheap or something that could benefit them?"

Burt deadpanned at him. "I'm not supposed to lose this argument, kiddo."

"No, no," Blaine smiled, "I just want you to see it how I see it, sir. If I'm good, you're good. You know?"

Burt nodded as he listened.

"I intend to be in your son's life for a long time, Mr. Hum—Burt, and though we've only known each other for a day or so I know going forward I'll be a huge pain in your ass."

"You love him, don't you."

"Yes, sir. I love him."

Burt smiled. "I could see it when you walked in here yesterday. And as bad as I'd like to give you the whole 'don't hurt my son' speech, I know better than that. He doesn't have to worry about that."

Blaine nodded as Christian Dior hopped in his lap. "Never."

Burt matched his gaze and returned the young man's nod. "Well, I love the gift, Blaine, I just want you to understand I would've appreciated something of lesser value as well. That's all."

"You gave me Kurt. No value can match that. Especially some tool kit." he stood up and motioned over to the living room, "We're going to open our gifts. I hope you know how good it feels to be able to sit down and talk to you. It feels good talking to you."

Burt nodded, smiling down at the grey ball of fur. "Yeah, kiddo. You can talk to me any time. I mean that."

Blaine nodded. "I plan to take you up on that offer."

….

It turned out that Finn was hilarious. Blaine ended up with a stomach ache from laughing at him following the dances on the screen, and he even secretly took a video which he sent to his sister who responded:

_**LOL. Who is that? He's cute. –Rachel**_

Blaine rolled his eyes and showed Finn, who decided he'd wear a stupid smile for the next hour because of it.

After exchanging gifts with his boyfriend in the guest room, Blaine felt like the luckiest man in the world. It was funny because Kurt felt like he was the luckiest man in the world.

Blaine made big on his promise to replace the Marc Jacobs coat he ruined at Herald Estates, after the whole 'let's-all-get-paintball-guns-and-shoot-Blaine-in-the-nuts-with-them' incident, and Kurt hugged him tightly because of it. He wanted to know how he got his hands on a new one being that they were rare pieces and of course Blaine wouldn't tell him anything.

But the second gift, or third, really, caught him off guard. Kurt ended up not being able to move or speak for a while after opening it. They were two VIP passes to New York's Fashion Week which was a couple weeks away. Kurt really thought he would die from excitement.

"_Don't blame me if you run into my mother there," _Blaine told him with an adorable smile, _"just stand clear."_

Blaine laughed as his boyfriend hugged him tightly, ridiculously happy that he could once again make his boyfriend feel good.

When the bad boy opened his gift, he found two tickets as well. His heart almost dropped as he stared down at them in disbelief.

"_What… how?"_

"_You remember how you put in a good word for me with Tiffany Goldberg? The owner of my store?"_

Blaine nodded, still staring down at his Christmas gift.

"_Well, she remembered me and gave me those. I contacted the office to get them upgraded to skybox seats. I'm not the only one who deserves to be happy." _

Kurt leant over and gave his boyfriend a loud kiss on the cheek before folding his coat neatly.

"_These are Giants-Cowboys tickets for the last game in the regular season, Kurt. How can you be so nonchalant about this? This is huge!" _

Kurt smiled. _"I'm happy you're happy. Find someone to take and have a great time."_

"_I'm taking you."_

"_No," _Kurt laughed, _"don't be silly. I'm not going. Just take Cooper or Tristian." _

"_They doesn't deserve this level of awesomeness. You're going to come."_

"_Then you'll join me for Fashion Week?" _

"_No." _

Kurt laughed again, turning to face Blaine so that they could kiss again. The boy grabbed him around the waist and rolled them across the bed, smiling against Kurt's lips before connecting them. Finn came rushing in with news that Puck was there before they could enjoy themselves too much.

….

"So I'm leaving you two here alone, huh?" Burt questioned his son, as he looked at the television. Kurt laid his head on his father's shoulder and smiled coyly.

"We aren't doing that stuff, dad."

Finn, Puck, and Blaine were over by the window being adorable idiots, Puck strumming his guitar and refreshing Blaine's memory on a few chords while Blaine went through Finn's iPod with the intention to sing whatever popped up, no matter what. He and Finn would alternate turns and they ended up singing a total of 5 songs so far while Burt and Kurt watched with very amused expressions.

"I didn't even bring '_that stuff' _up, Kurt." the teen's father reminded him.

"Okay." Finn told Blaine and Puck, "I got a Bruno Mars song."

Puck started playing the chords as Finn held a hairbrush to his lips.

_There's no religion that could save me_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making_

_To keep you by my side_

_To keep you from walking out the door_

Blaine snatched the iPod away as he rolled his eyes. "My turn. You keep getting good songs and I keep getting a bunch of Katy Perry. I swear this thing is rigged."

"Well dad," Kurt continued with a smile, "we live together so I'm sure you've been thinking about it. But Blaine's a gentleman and he isn't rushing me. I just want you to know that." Kurt looked up at his father and Burt nodded, though he still looked suspicious.

"I can tell he's a good guy. I'm just not totally sure I want to leave you two alone while we go out." Burt voiced.

"Okay I got a good one," Blaine said, showing Puck the iPod. "This fits my life perfectly."

Puck stared at the ceiling incredulously. "Oh my goodness, this guy is the hugest sap I've ever fucking met."

"Language, Noah."

"Sorry."

"Microphone?" Finn offered, handing Blaine the brush.

"I don't need that. I'm not a diva like you."

"I was only offering it because they say microphone adds a few inches to your height."

Kurt shook his head as he waited to hear what song it was but Blaine and Finn continued their little spat.

"Why do you constantly feel the need to bring up my height?" Blaine questioned as Puck smirked, adjusting the tuners of his guitar.

Finn shook his head. "_Nothing _could bring _up_ your height, little one."

Blaine hopped off the window sill and approached Finn with a smile as the older teens laughed. "You think you're funny, huh?"

"Hey I was kidding big guy, just take a seat, okay?"

"I don't need to sit. I'll stand if I want to."

Finn smirked. "Hey, you're the same height either way so it doesn't matter."

Blaine began to laugh, punching Finn in the shoulder playfully before going to sit down. He missed the way that Finn clutched his shoulder in pain as he finally began to sing.

"Okay, let's do this."

Puck began to play as Kurt finally responded to his father.

"You can leave us alone, dad. It really isn't that big of a deal."

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

Kurt smiled against his father's arm as he thought about Blaine saying that song applied to his life perfectly. Burt looked over at the boy's by the window blankly as he thought about it. Though his son was here explaining that nothing had happened between them yet, that didn't mean nothing would. They were clearly in love and if the song Blaine sang ten minutes later was any example to it, he was more than ready for more.

_And it feels so good, I gotta have it_

_Don't it feel so good, the way you be grabbing_

_The sheets, the pillows, the dresser_

_The covers, the mattress,_

_the passion making love oh you scratching me up_

_But it's cool, 'cause I love when we touching_

_I love when we kissing_

_Sexin' you be scratching me up..._

_Pose for the camera while it flash_

_Take pictures while we kiss I grab your ass_

"HEY! I think we had enough of the glee club experience for now!" Burt stood up, walking over to grab Puck's guitar and put it down. Blaine smiled at his new friends not understanding what the big deal was.

"Well I was abiding by the rules of the game. We had to sing whatever came up on **FINN'S** iPod,"

Finn smiled nervously as his mother peered into the living room from where she stood working on Christmas dinner. "I didn't put that song on there, my roommate did."

Kurt shook his head, rolling his eyes away from Blaine and burying his head in his hands.

He didn't know what to do with him sometime.

….

Blaine lay on top of Kurt snuggling closer into the boy's side. He hadn't shut up since the family left for Aunt Stacy's house, going between singing and talking and laughing at his own jokes while Kurt lay there ignoring him with a smile, trying to watch _Miracle on 34__th__ Street _like he did every Christmas.

Christian Dior hopped up on the recliner adjacent to the couch Kurt and Blaine lay on. The kitten stretched out and began licking his paws.

Kurt pulled the blanket over them as he watched the screen, Blaine kissing his cheek in between lyrics.

_We got the afternoon_

_You got this room for two_

_One thing I've left to do_

_Discover me_

_Discovering you _

Kurt shushed him with a smile, trying very hard to ignore the way his heart was racing. He knew for sure he never felt this way, and Blaine's voice was smooth in his ear as he softly sang the lyrics, placing tiny kisses along the boy's face.

"I'm trying to watch this movie and you're making me miss it."

"You've seen it millions of times. Everyone has."

Kurt bit his lip as Blaine placed a soft kiss to his neck.

_One mile to every inch of_

_Your skin like porcelain_

_One pair of candy lips and_

_Your bubblegum tongue_

He smiled as Kurt turned his head to face him, adjusting his body so that he lay between Kurt's legs. "This is the part where we French kiss."

"Blaine," Kurt laughed, "stop it and watch TV with me. I watch your silly football games with you all the time."

"One time is not _all _the time, gorgeous."

Kurt shrugged, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend chastely before laying back against the sofa. "It was enough, though."

Blaine smiled, laying his head on Kurt's chest and turning toward the television. He stayed quiet for a few minutes, feeling Kurt's chest raise his head up and down with each breath before deciding he needed to get the rest of the words out.

"Last few lyrics and I'll be quiet."

Kurt laughed, looking away from the screen and back to his boyfriend. Those hazel eyes that were filled with joy were bound to be the death of him. A very beautiful death.

"This can't wait until the commercial?"

_'Cause if you want love_

_We'll make it_

_Swimming a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while_

_Your body is a wonderland_

Kurt laughed until their lips met again, sweet and leisurely. Blaine moved his hand to cup Kurt's cheek, the pad of his thumb caressing his skin slowly. Both boy's closed their eyes and tasted one another, reveling in the perfect feeling of their lips and tongues meeting again.

Blaine pulled back with a joyous smile. "I love you, gorgeous."

Kurt's heart sped up as he grinned against Blaine's lips, opening his eyes and finding beautiful emerald and golden pools across from him.

"I love you more."

His boyfriend began to laugh, lying back down on the boy's chest. "You're crazy."

Kurt looked back to the television after moving his hands through Blaine hair, smiling because it always had that same affect on the younger teen. Blaine closed his eyes and sighed against the boy's chest, looking as if he was falling asleep.

Kurt continued to comb his fingers through the younger teen's hair, watching as Kris Kringle pulled a child onto his lap, remembering how he used to imagine he was in the movie when he was younger. He smiled, saying the lines along with the kid as Blaine nuzzled against his chest.

"Gorgeous."

Kurt hummed as he looked down, continually stroking Blaine's hair. "I thought you were asleep, baby."

"I think we're ready."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Songs used- _

It Will Rain - Bruno Mars

Lucky - Jason Mraz

Scratchin' Me Up - Trey Songz

Your Body is a Wonderland - John Mayer

_Thank you for reading!_

_-Janelle_


	17. Chapter 16

**Roommates**

_A/N: Last Part of the Christmas Chapter. :) Enjoy! I'm tired and I own squat._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Burt rounded his desk and pulled out his executive leather chair, sighing heavily before taking a seat. He sat back, drumming his fingers along the wooden desk as he stared at the two boys across from him.

His son Kurt was staring down at his hands in what could clearly be classified as embarrassment—his face redder than a beet. To the left of him was Blaine, a very shirtless Blaine, glancing over to Kurt while trying to hold back a laugh.

Burt didn't think the situation at hand was funny in the slightest. There was nothing worse than coming home from a lovely Christmas gathering with your wonderful family to find your son and his significant other going at it in the kitchen. The details and specificity of what had occurred wasn't really something Burt wanted to know, but he did know that he saw enough.

He still had yet to say anything since exiling the pair to his home office, and neither had they. It was an uncomfortable, tense silence that Kurt was dying for his father to break. But Burt didn't even know what to say in a situation like this. His son wasn't a child anymore. He was working and paying his own bills, living on his own. What was the proper etiquette of disciplining your grown, independent son?

Blaine shuffled in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. Kurt's eyes remained on his clasped hands in his lap, refusing to acknowledge he wasn't the only person in the room. Burt, looked between the two of them for what seemed to be the twentieth time, before letting his eyes rest on his son's boyfriend.

"Are you cold there kiddo?"

Blaine looked up at Burt as he tightened his arms around himself. "Yes sir."

Burt nodded, feeling no sympathy. "It would be awfully nice to have the shirt that's lying on my dining room floor on your body right now, wouldn't it?"

The curly haired teen nodded, not even trying to hide his smirk. Of course, this predicament he and Kurt was in shouldn't be funny, and wouldn't be to anyone else in this situation, but Blaine couldn't fathom that the one time he and Kurt actually started messing around, his boyfriend's father would walk in a whole three hours earlier than he was supposed to. "Yes it would be nice, sir."

It was quiet again. Burt took the time to look at his son who had practically curled into himself in his seat, ignoring everything around him. He grew up way too fast, and as selfish as it was for Burt to think this, he wished he could've held on to him longer. Kurt going off to New York was so hard for him, and it felt as if Burt didn't have enough time to prepare. But something about seeing Kurt here, and seeing him happy, as opposed to when he visited over the summer and seemed _fine_, something about it really made Burt rest in the fact that his son was doing well, and he didn't need to think any other way. And while maybe it would be ridiculous to get rage worthy angry at his grown, responsible, soon to be 20 years old son for getting hot and heavy in his kitchen, he felt like he should do it now to fill the void of never really being able to yell at Kurt for these types of things. He missed out on a lot of fatherly duties having a well behaved teenaged son… well before Finn of course.

"Kurt."

Blaine looked over to his boyfriend as Kurt sat up in his seat a little. "Yes dad?"

"Remember when we were having a conversation about how I didn't think it was a bright idea to leave you and your boyfriend in my home unattended?"

Blaine smiled at this because even he thought that was silly of the Hudmels. They put a lot of trust in a couple of hormonal teenagers.

"Yes." Kurt answered simply, chancing a glance at his father while he played nervously at the hem of the wife beater he wore.

Burt nodded, leaning back in his seat. "And do you remember what you told me?"

Kurt nodded while Blaine looked between the two of them. He really wanted to ask to get his shirt because the draft was sure to freeze him but he wasn't so sure that Burt wouldn't flip a table if he spoke before being spoken to.

"I told you that Blaine and I don't do that stuff."

Burt glared at Blaine until the stupid smile was wiped off his face. "And what is it that I saw when I came in the house?"

**-x-**

_Earlier…_

"_You think we're ready?"_

_Blaine nodded; his golden eyes shining. "I mean, I know I'm ready and hopefully you see that you mean the world to me. I just want to show you how much you mean to me… in a brand new way." _

_He moved up Kurt's body and stopped so that they were eye to eye. "I'd understand if you still felt hesitant because of my behavior but I mean it."_

_Kurt smiled softly as Blaine lowered his lips to touch his boyfriend's. They remained close like that for a moment, Blaine placing soft, sweet kisses on Kurt before the blue eyed teen finally spoke. _

"_If I remember correctly, I wasn't exactly the one being hesitant, baby."_

_Blaine laughed, his hand brushing a strand of hair away from Kurt's face. "Okay. You're right. I was the one waiting. But I didn't want to mess anything up before it started. Now that all our feelings are out in the open I'm not insecure about losing you, gorgeous. Because you love me too." _

_Kurt smiled. Their tongues met and slowly caressed one another's as Blaine relaxed into his boyfriend touch. The movie was now forgotten completely, and Christian Dior was doing a good job of honoring rule number two as he looked away. Kurt's hands were trailing their way down Blaine's back as the younger teen took control of the kiss, taking his time to taste every inch of Kurt's mouth and adore every sound the teen made. The idea that they'd be able to do this whenever they wanted made his adrenaline rush. Kurt was his everything and this was how he wanted it to be. _

"_Hold on, hun…" _

_Blaine sat up a little, concern flooding his countenance. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," Kurt reassured him, "I just forgot I was supposed to make a batch of cookies for Finn and his roomie. I should hurry up and do that now." _

"_Now?" Blaine asked incredulously, his eyes following Kurt's body as the taller teen stood and untangled himself from the blanket. _

"_Yes, now." Kurt smiled, "We leave tomorrow at like noon after all, and I don't want to be up all night baking when I could be doing other things…" _

_Kurt winked before swaying into the kitchen, purposely allowing his hips to rock just how Blaine liked it. "You should help me. It would be much quicker this way." _

_The younger boy took a deep breath before following after him. "You know I can't bake. I'm not a baker. It's never been a strong suit of mine." _

"_What better time to learn than now?" _

_The two spent the next few moments preparing everything from scratch, well at least Kurt did. Blaine just sort of watched and annoyed his boyfriend, playing in the flour, humming the tune of that incredibly inappropriate song from earlier, and squeezing Kurt's ass while the boy would try and explain something to him. He eventually helped with the clean up and found himself successful at correctly placing the cookie sheet in the oven. Kurt was proud he could at least do that. _

_They shared small kisses by the sink. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck while the curly haired boy held him close by the waist, their lips moving together methodically. Kurt's phone buzzed on the counter next to them and Blaine picked it up, his boyfriend not really willing to release his lip from where he had been sucking on it, but doing so only for a moment. _

"_Hm… unknown number." _

"_Oh yeah?" Kurt asked, feigning interest. His lips now moved to Blaine's earlobe where he teased it tentatively with his tongue. _

_Blaine pressed accept on his boyfriend's phone. "Hello?" _

"_Yeah, what's up?"_

_Kurt's hands snaked their way down Blaine's chest, smoothly massaging there as he began to pay more attention to the boy's neck. _

"_W-Who is this?" he questioned in between trying to stifle moans. With his boyfriend's hands moving down his body and Kurt's lips and teeth finding all the right spots on his necks, it was really hard not to voice his approval at the moment. _

"_Chandler, of course. Who did you think it was?"_

_Blaine screwed his face up at the phone, trying to see if he recognized the number. _

"_What's wrong babe?" Kurt questioned in a register that highly excited the hazel eyed boy. Smooth hands began to run underneath Blaine's t-shirt as he shook his head. _

"_Who are y-you looking for Chandler?"_

"_Oh—this isn't Robert's number?"_

"_No," Blaine bit his lip at the feeling of Kurt's thumb brushing over his nipple, "no it's not. Wrong number, man." _

"_Oh… I'm sorry. Bye!"_

"_Yeah…" _

_Blaine hung up and lifted his shirt over his head in what appeared to be one smooth motion. The clothing landed somewhere in the dining room as the two boy's attacked each other's lips sharing feverish, open mouthed kisses. Blaine's hands found their way to the buttons of Kurt's pajama top, trying to focus on what he was doing while Kurt's hand began to palm him through his shorts. _

"_We should go upstairs," Kurt said quietly, but Blaine was picking him up and pressing him into the counter, Kurt's top now on the floor. _

"_What about your cookies?" _

_They began rubbing against one another, Kurt throwing his head back as Blaine lined them up perfectly. "Oh… just a… just for a few minutes then." _

_Blaine laughed a little as he gripped the sides of the counter, thrusting forward even further. Kurt was moaning, running his fingers down Blaine's back before digging in. _

"_I'm not going to be done with you in a few minutes, gorgeous."_

_The door slammed loudly and Kurt practically jumped out of Blaine's hold, the younger teen stumbling back. _

_Burt looked at the two of them for a while before sighing, placing his hat on and coat on the hook. Blaine's t-shirt was on the floor and Kurt's hair was sticking everywhere, both with kiss swollen lips and hands covering their crotches. _

"_Office."_

**-x-**

Kurt sighed, still looking at his hands. "You saw Blaine and I…" he trailed off, completely mortified with this discussion.

"Go on."

"Doing that stuff." Kurt finished with a gulp.

"Correct." Burt crossed his arms and looked at the both of them. "You two were doing _that_ stuff where my wife cooks for us. Now please tell me if I'm wrong for being upset. Anybody?"

Both boys were quiet.

"I didn't think so. Now I trusted you two to respect my home because I don't think you'd appreciate it if I came to New York and did '_stuff' _in your kitchen, now would you?"

"Oh god no." Blaine answered, screwing his face up at the thought. His boyfriend scowled at him immediately, hoping that Blaine wouldn't do anything to make this even worse that it already was.

"Exactly. Now I came here to get the second dish of cobbler because the boys forgot to pack it, but I'm not sure I want to leave you two behind any more. Go get dressed so we can go to Aunt Stacy's—"

"Dad c'mon, don't make us go. I don't know Aunt Stacy and I don't want to feel awkward I just want to stay here with Kurt."

Kurt turned his head to the left and Burt looked up quickly, a smile crossing his face.

"I promise it was all my fault but I won't do anything at all. We'll just play scrabble and drink warm milk and go back to our rooms—"

"Did you call me dad?"

Blaine stopped speaking once he realized what was just asked. He looked to Kurt who was sort of smiling, sort of still hiding the bulge in his pants and that's when he realized he must've said it. He must've referred to Burt as 'dad'.

"I don't think I did…"

Burt smiled softly, sitting back in his seat. "Okay. I know you don't know Stacy but she's… sweet… and you'll be meeting her tonight. So get up you two," he stood from his chair and motioned towards the door, "let's go."

Kurt got up and left first, still slightly embarrassed and knowing he'd take the longest to get ready. Blaine sat there staring at the mahogany desk of Burt's, wondering if he really just let that slip from his lips. Just how much he was starving for a family was now bleeding it's way into his conversations and he figured he really needed to call Hunter to talk. About whatever, he didn't care.

"It's okay, Blaine."

Hazel eyes looked up at Burt and the man immediately saw years of hurt and a bit of confusion mixed in with the honey color. He urged the boy out of the seat to look at him, and Blaine reluctantly stood, looking everywhere else in the room.

"I don't mind if you call me dad, kiddo. Like you told me earlier, you're going to be a pain in my ass for years to come. It sort of feels like you've been calling me that forever, really—"

Blaine enveloped the man in a tight hug, almost knocking him over. Burt laughed and reciprocated, slapping the teen on his bare back.

"It's a shame I had to catch you and my son how I caught you and my son to have this moment."

Blaine laughed into the man's chest, pulling away. "You know you seem upset about everything happening in the kitchen. I was wondering if you'd consider letting us share his room tonight instead of—"

"No."

"OK."

….

The ride back from Carole's sister's house was less than pleasant. Everyone was still upset about what had happened over Christmas Dinner and afterwards—everyone except for Kurt. He just shrugged and told Blaine he was used to it, followed by a 'Welcome to Ohio'.

Nobody else took it that lightly.

The evening started off well, Blaine thought. The Erickson family smiled and introduced themselves; there was Stacy and her husband Michael, their daughter Annabelle who was a senior at McKinley, and twin sons Ethan and Jacob who were three years old. Blaine smiled warmly as he greeted them, though he had made it clear to Burt the whole ride there that he didn't want to go at all.

Dinner tasted great. Carole had done an excellent job and Finn and Puck showed just how much they agreed, finishing everything off in record time. Kurt sat across from Blaine chatting with Annabelle and looking slightly uncomfortable, and while Blaine wanted to believe it still had something to do with earlier in the Hudmel kitchen, he knew better. Unfortunately he couldn't hear much of the conversation because Jacob cried pretty much non stop, and Finn kept telling stories about all the big plays he made at UCLA. Burt, who sat in between Carole and Blaine, had to keep reminding the curly haired teen to stop looking like he wanted to murder something and smile instead. It was hard but Blaine got it done.

Things only went down hill from there. Everything that left Stacy and Michael's mouths was rude and offensive, whether it was about something on television or something they talked about with Burt and Carole in conversation.

The couple seemed to spoil one of the twins more, Ethan, while Jacob just wandered around aimlessly, holding this ball he got as a gift but not really playing with it. Blaine watched him closely while simultaneously smiling at Kurt and Finn's banter, and noticed some more peculiar things about Jacob's behavior. He'd always walk back and forth but never sat down. His speech was not at the level it should be at all, but the Ethan kid more than made up for that. He wouldn't stop talking. Jacob never made eye contact and would often smile to himself but ignored everyone else around him. Until Ethan tried to take his toy of course, he didn't like that too much. Finn called him a few times to play with him like he'd done with Ethan but the toddler wouldn't respond at all.

Stacy rudely asked Blaine why he was watching her son while unsuccessfully trying to make it sound playful, and the teen thought about asking what was on his mind but he left it alone. He wasn't thrilled with the way the night was going because of her and her husband, so he didn't want to initiate a problem and have it go even worse.

It got worse, though. What tipped it over the edge was when Annabelle sat between him and Kurt, flirting shamelessly with Blaine as if her parents weren't in the same room. Burt stared at the girl with a less than happy face and Blaine knew that Burt didn't want to be there either. It sucked that he had to drag Kurt and Blaine along so he'd have someone to be miserable with, because honestly that was all this was. He just got to pin it on the fact that Blaine and Kurt were having a little too much fun after being left there alone. Blaine was suspicious that the man left the cobbler on purpose to begin with, but that was neither here nor there.

Eventually, Blaine asked her to move so he could sit next to his boyfriend again which made Stacy and Michael gasp, claiming they thought Kurt's gay would've gone away by now. That just about ended the evening. Carole, Puck, and Blaine had to hold Burt back as the man exploded, letting out what seemed to be years of disgust directed towards the two. Needless to say, they didn't stay too long after that.

Carole apologized on behalf of her ignorant sister and family when they got back to the house and everyone shrugged it off. Finn said he didn't know his aunt and uncle were so disrespectful but it was only a matter of time before they showed their true colors. He and Puck went to his room while Kurt said he was going to get in the shower. Carole tiredly trekked up the stairs, leaving Burt to do what he really wanted to do all day as he sat down to watch an NBA Christmas game. Blaine hung his coat up, toed off his shoes, and joined him, both kicking their feet up on the coffee table.

"Carole yells at me when I put me feet up like this."

Blaine smiled. "Kurt hits me when I do it back in New York."

They laughed a little before quietly tuning in to the game. Blaine had to take a deep breath and bask in the moment because it felt so good to do this. Even though Kurt wasn't into this whole watching sports with dad thing, he was tremendously grateful that his boyfriend had a great father. It made him feel bad for Annabelle and the twins. Their parents sucked.

"I know the last thing you want to talk about right now is Stacy but—"

"You're right," Burt answered, not turning away from the television. "That is the very last thing I want to talk about."

Blaine nodded, sinking lower on the couch. "It's important, though. Her son, Jacob… he seems to be developmentally delayed when you look at him compared to Ethan."

Burt turned to face him. "Well, yeah, they are a bit different. Ethan's a lot more outgoing and they give him a ton more attention."

"Jacob doesn't really want the attention, honestly. I don't have a degree yet but I can tell he's displaying signs of autism. The earlier they confirm or deny that, the more help they can get him. Letting him cry and cry won't benefit anyone. Especially Jacob."

Burt looked at him carefully as Blaine turned away from the television to match his gaze. "I know you aren't a fan of the parents and trust me, neither am I, but the kid's innocent. Someone should say something."

"I'll ask Carole to talk to them, then. I'm completely sure they'll deny anything is wrong with their child but it doesn't hurt to try, right?"

Blaine nodded, looking back at the screen.

"It's a good thing you went, kiddo."

"Whatever."

They both smiled and continued watching the game. The Lakers were up over the Heat by two at the start of the third. They spent the whole third quarter talking about their picks for the playoffs and a little bit of college ball, eventually switching over to football which led to Blaine telling Burt what he got for Christmas.

"Would you go with me? Kurt laughed when I asked him and I know it's short notice because the game is next weekend but it would be cool if you came. I'll pay for everything."

Burt smiled. This kid really amazed him. He patted Blaine on the shoulder as he responded, not shocked at all by how the boy moved into his touch. "As much as I'd love to go, you should keep in mind that your father would probably kill to share something like that with you."

Blaine thought about it for a moment but it wasn't too long before he was shaking his head no. "He'd be too busy."

"You didn't ask him kiddo."

"I know him. I know them."

Burt dropped his hand back onto his lap with a nod. "I'm going to get us some snacks, but I tell you what," the man moved his feet off the coffee table one by one, "you ask your dad to go, and have a good time. If he can't make it, I'd love to join you, son."

He watched as the hazel eyed teen smiled softly, nodding his head slowly. "Okay. I'll call him tomorrow."

Burt nodded. "Great."

By the end of the game, the pair had stuffed their faces with all kinds of nonsense, many of which neither Carole nor Kurt would want Burt to eat, but Blaine told him he'd allow it this one time. After this, he'd tell. There was no way he wanted to be in the dog house with Kurt, especially when they decided to take the next step.

They watched Sports Center on ESPN and yapped away; Burt telling stories to Blaine about how great Elizabeth was with Kurt and how he had no idea what he was doing after they lost her, to stories about how Kurt won a football game for the Titans which Blaine couldn't believe—not with Kurt pretending to be sick every Sunday when the games were on, to stories of how he was a cheerleader for a while to. This news made Blaine demand pictures and Burt looked at him suspiciously, asking what the big idea was. The teen simply said never mind after guiltily stuffing pretzels in his mouth.

Blaine let some of his past leak as well; happy he got to share it with his father figure. He told Burt about high school and graduating at the top of his class, despite horrible behavior and stupid decisions concerning who he surrounded himself by. He told him about Jessica and how he finally came to accept who he was, and about not being able to get along with any adult ever since moving to New York, and about how great Rachel was, and countless other things. Burt never once complained about having to listen to him like his parents used to do when they were younger, and he even gave words of wisdom from his own experiences. Blaine really felt at home.

Noise shuffling around upstairs made both men rush to put their junk food away before returning to the couch. It was only Puck though, clad in a t-shirt and sweats as he came down to get something to drink. Blaine laughed at the ridiculousness of the both of them before standing up and saying goodnight.

"Me and Finn are playing Madden, dude. Wanna join us?"

Blaine shook his head. "I'm just gonna turn in early."

Puck shrugged and fist bumped the younger teen before rushing up the steps. Burt stood up too, turning off the television and urging Blaine to lead the way. They got to the top of the steps and Blaine said goodnight again, walking in the direction of the guest room.

"Not staying with Kurt?" Burt questioned with a confused face.

Blaine matched that face equally, giving the man a confused look of his own. "No. You said I couldn't."

"I changed my mind. You share an apartment in New York, and probably a bed, so what the heck."

Blaine stood there frozen looking at his boyfriend's father suspiciously. "Is this a trick?"

Burt laughed. "What are you talking about? Why would it be a trick?"

"You have a brand new shotgun."

"Look," Burt smiled, "I'm going to bed. Either you stay with Kurt or you don't. It makes me no difference."

Burt headed off to his room after saying goodnight once more, and Blaine watched with thin eyes. He went to get some things from his room and went to get in the shower, smiling at the fact that this was the best Christmas he ever had, despite the drama endured at the hands of the Erickson family. Not even they could mess the day up for him.

After twenty minutes, he went to join Kurt in the boy's room, still watching out for Burt and his weapon. His boyfriend was watching _Miracle on 34__th_ _Street_ yet again with Christian Dior sprawled out on his chest, and pouted when Blaine entered.

"No you don't. I'm finishing this like I do every Christmas and there is nothing—"

"Be quiet, please." Blaine settled under the covers. "I'm trying to sleep."

"In here?"

Blaine nodded.

"Do you want my father to kill us or…"

"He told me I could stay in here."

"Was he drunk?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Blaine laughed and rolled over so that he was facing his boyfriend. "Shhh… sleep!"

Kurt watched him for a moment, still petting his lazy kitten, before shrugging and turning back to the television. He did what he usually did, smiling at all the scenes and quoting the lines along with them, all until Blaine shushed him again because he was trying to sleep, and Kurt nudged him in the shoulder.

"You don't come in my room and shush me."

"Shhhhh."

"Hmph." Kurt scooted away childishly and Blaine smirked at the absence before rolling to face the opposite way. A text message sounded on his iPhone and he reached for it, finding a message from Mercedes.

_**So what did he get you? –Cedes**_

_**What do you mean? –Kurt**_

_**I mean what was it that Blaine got you? –Cedes**_

_**The thing that you helped with or the other things? –Kurt**_

_**Everything! –Cedes**_

_**So you did help him! Caught in your web of lies. –Kurt**_

_**Good grief can you just tell me what lover boy got you? –Cedes**_

Kurt took a picture of himself with Christian Dior who was still in on his chest and sent it to his best friend, and another text telling her about the coat and fashion week tickets.

_**If things don't work out between you two, give the cutie my number please. –Mercedes**_

_**I'm telling Sam. –Kurt**_

He laughed as they said goodnight and went back to the movie, checking to see if Blaine was sleep but not really knowing because the boy was facing away from him. He assumed he was and went back to quoting along with the movie, all until Blaine whacked him with a pillow.

"Quiet, Kurt! Geesh!"

"You know what," Kurt smirked, hitting his boyfriend across the head with the pillow, "I'm about tired of you. You're not even going to sleep anyway so stop it."

"I am too."

"Whatever."

"Rule number two, Dior."

The kitten crawled his way to the end of the bed before hopping off, walking over to a makeshift cot Blaine made for him earlier in the day. Kurt watched with his mouth agape trying to figure out what the heck just happened.

"Rule… what?"

Blaine pulled the older teen onto his chest and held him tightly. "Let's talk. We usually talk before bed so that's probably why I can't sleep."

"We can talk when my movie goes off."

"You know what I heard tonight? That you were on the football team and a cheerleader in high school."

Kurt smiled. "Movie."

"And I was wondering if you'd have any photographic evidence of the latter, you know—pics, video, anything I could work with."

"Burned everything."

"You're lying."

"Movie."

Blaine rolled them over so that he was on top of Kurt's body. He laughed as Kurt tried to move his head to see the television and continued to block him. "Today was awesome."

The blue eyed boy nodded in agreement. "It was. And you wanted to spend Christmas with Helen."

Blaine smiled. "I don't like her."

"I know babe."

"Well," Blaine softly pressed his lips against Kurt's and smiled as he pulled away. "I guess I'll let you get back to your movie."

Kurt smirked, "That would be nice."

Blaine's lips continued a trail to his neck as a pair of hands worked at the button of his shirt. Kurt rolled his eyes with a smile. "What do you think you're doing?"

Blaine got to the top button and undid it, looking down at the smooth, milky chest of his boyfriend. "You wanted to watch your movie so bad and now you're worrying about what I'm doing."

"How am I supposed to watch it when you do things like that?"

The younger teen kissed a line down to the center of Kurt's chest where he began sucking gently, his tongue poking out every so often. He was satisfied when he saw a mark there, smiling as he kissed it. Kurt bit his lower lip and closed his eyes at the feeling while Blaine's hand played at the waist band of his pants.

"It's easy, gorgeous. Just look at the screen. I mean nothing else in this room is more interesting than _Miracle on 34__th__ Street._"

He smirked as his head disappeared beneath the covers and Kurt let his head hit the pillow. He could feel Blaine's lips and hands everywhere and it nearly drove him crazy when the boy began to spread his thighs.

"You're making it a little hard to watch this baby."

Blaine smiled. "It's hard, huh? Maybe I should stop then."

Kurt threw the covers off of them and shook his head feverishly. "I can miss a little of the movie, I guess."

Blaine's sly smile grew even wider. "Good choice, gorgeous."

Kurt lifted his hips as Blaine dragged the boy's pants off his waist and eventually off completely. The blue eyed boy watched with his lip between his teeth as Blaine's calloused hands ran from his thighs all the way to the bulge in his briefs, palming him tightly and watching as Kurt closed his eyes, hips stuttering forward at the contact.

"I-Can I?"

Kurt nodded as he sat up to shoulder off his top before returning to his position. "Yes."

Blaine took a deep breath, his eyes running the length down his boyfriend's beautiful body. Reaching to his waistband, he slowly pulled the briefs down, taking his time to appreciate each second that Kurt was willing to give him, to share with him only. Kurt was already growing hard for him and Blaine couldn't wait to hear the sounds he made again. It had been too long. The coiffed teen closed his eyes at the sight of Blaine watching him, wondering how after all this time how he could possibly feel nervous.

Blaine leant forward and kissed Kurt's forehead. He smiled at the reaction he got, a coy smile, before whispering softly in his ear. "You're beautiful, Kurt."

Kurt smiled again, reaching up to cup the boy's now clean shaven face. "You're beautiful."

Blaine's hand reached between them and began to trace line down his chest. "I swear I could kiss every inch of you."

He began to do just that, kissing from Kurt's temple to his chin, passing each shoulder and over his nipples before stopping at the center of Kurt's chest to pull his own shirt off. Kurt pulled the bad boy down and connected their lips, twining their tongues as his fingers laced behind Blaine's neck. Their chests were flush together and Blaine could clearly feel Kurt's hard on pressed into his thigh. He let his hand tease at the base, rubbing in the slightest of motions, before gripping him firmly. Kurt moaned into his mouth, his hands trailing down Blaine's back until he reached the boy's hips. Blaine started pumping him as Kurt bit down on his lip, thrusting up into his boyfriend's tight grasp. And as soon as it was happening, Blaine was rolling off the bed with a concerned look on his face.

"Um…" Kurt breathed out heavily, "what is happening right now?"

Blaine looked around the room nervously. "You aren't ready. I can tell."

Kurt looked down at his completely naked body and extremely erect penis. "Are you out of your mind, Blaine?"

"We should wait." Blaine nodded, throwing Kurt his pants. "We should definitely wait."

Kurt found himself having a really hard time closing his mouth at what was happening. But then he saw Blaine start to laugh, and then really start to laugh, and double over in laughter, and his face turned into a scowl.

"Oh my god, gorgeous," Blaine laughed out, clutching his stomach, "you should've seen your fucking face."

Kurt snatched his pants off the bed and began to put them on, "I swear I hate you."

Blaine laughed some more until he noticed Kurt trying to get dressed.

"Hey, hey, let's not get hasty there, gorgeous."

"There's no way you're having any fun after that. Go to sleep."

Blaine pouted as he began to fight with his boyfriend for the pants. "Stop it."

Kurt started yanking them away. "Rip these Ralph Lauren's and you won't be getting any for a long, long time, mister."

Blaine released them but went back to palming Kurt's cock, smirking at the boy's reaction. "You know you don't want me to stop."

"I still hate you," Kurt let his pants fall to the floor as he collapsed back against his pillows. "You're the only person who thinks you're funny."

Blaine smiled as he lowered his body until he was in between Kurt's legs. "Take that back."

He stuck his tongue out at Kurt showing his purple piercings and the older teen watched as it lightly touched the tip of his cock. He shook his head no as an answer and Blaine bit his lip.

"You don't think I'm funny?"

"What happens if I say no?"

Blaine spread the teen's legs and began kissing a line down the underside of Kurt's hard on, reveling in the way his boyfriend's legs began to shake and the pretty sounds he let slip.

"If you say no, I go back to my room. If you say yes," he lowered his eyes from Kurt's and moved his head up to suck on the tip of his cock. Kurt's blue eyes turned a shade darker as he watched, forcing himself not to thrust up. "I do some more of this."

Kurt licked his lips and smiled as Blaine began peppering kisses along his inner thigh. "So you're bribing me?"

"Basically."

Kurt laughed until it was turned into a moan, Blaine's mouth sinking lower and lower between his legs as he took him in further, until he pulled away with a smirk.

"Yes."

"What was that?"

"Yes! God, just please stop teasing me, baby."

Blaine didn't even wait for him to finish before he was taking Kurt in his mouth, placing the boy's legs over his shoulders as he relaxed his throat. Kurt didn't even bother trying to stay quiet as he ran his fingers through Blaine's curls that were still damp from his shower, locking them in as he guided the boy's head up and down the length of his shaft.

"Blaine… so good…"

The hazel eyed teen let his hands spread Kurt's ass cheeks apart. He began to tease at the boy's hole as he sucked harder, peeking up to watch his boyfriend's hands clutching in the covers.

Kurt warned that he was close when he felt his cock meeting the back of Blaine's throat repeatedly. The bad boy placed a finger at Kurt's lips and watched with dark eyes as he sucked on it before returning it to his hole. He had to remind Kurt that his father was across the hall because of how vocal he got when Blaine sucked hard on the head and fingered him just where Kurt needed him to. A few minutes later, Kurt's hands were pulling at Blaine's hair as he cried out, filling his boyfriend's mouth completely. Blaine swallowed it all before placing a single kiss there and letting the older teen drop his legs onto the bed.

Blaine sat up on his knees as he wiped his lips. "You were _sooo_ worth the wait, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, watching his boyfriend settle next to him and pull the covers up. "Wait, what about—"

Blaine hushed him with a kiss. "You said I was funny. That was enough for me."

Kurt turned his body to face the younger teen. "Blaine—"

"That was for you, Kurt. I just want to show you I'm serious about us."

"I know that," said Kurt seriously, "and I'd like to show you the same."

Blaine stopped him from moving any further. "No. I mean it. Your movie is almost over."

Kurt sighed, admitting defeat yet again. "Okay. Let me put some clothes on."

"That won't be necessary. I intend on blowing you again in the middle of the night."

….

"I don't want to say goodbye to you."

Burt smiled, enclosing the teen in a tight hug. "Stop making this awkward. It should never feel like my son's boyfriend and I are breaking up."

Blaine smiled, pulling away. "It's not me, Burt, it's you."

Burt laughed as he pushed the dark haired boy away. "Get out of my house, please."

Blaine kissed Carole on the cheek and hugged her tightly, smiling at the 'don't be a stranger' she gave him. He nodded at Burt's request to call him if he ever needed anything, and Kurt smiled warmly at how close the two were. He was happy that Burt felt Blaine would be around for the long haul, because he felt the same.

As the hazel eyed boy went out to the car to join Finn and Puck, Kurt shared a hug with Carole and then his father, ignoring the whisper of 'condoms' that entered his ear as he laughed and begged the man not to start.

"I love you, son. Be safe in New York."

"I love you too, dad."

"And I expect to hear from you more often."

"You have my word, dad."

Burt kissed his son on the head and smiled. "I'm proud of you, Kurt."


	18. Chapter 17

**Roommates**

_A/N: That moment when you update three fics in one day when you know good and damn well you only wrote seventeen words of that paper that's due. _

_Janelle. What is your life?_

_This is short, but for _melancholysky, REEM _(because we're lovers), an_d KeepBreathing3. _You are too sweet for your own good. _

_Sooo... here goes nuffin, muffin._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

The apartment was quiet when the boys arrived home. Kurt waited in the living room as instructed to because Blaine wanted to take him out to lunch at a local spot they liked. The younger teen quickly rushed into his room and placed their things down, making note to open their presents from Rachel and the rest of his family later, before rushing out again.

He grabbed his boyfriend's hand as they walked through the big city. He could see how in love with Manhattan Kurt was, his blue eyes glimmering as they looked from light to light, person to person. Blaine smiled, though he wasn't as infatuated with the Big Apple. At least not for those reasons. It was just home for him, a place to stay. A place Kurt was, and a place he wanted to be.

Blaine laughed at Kurt because his boyfriend would not stop talking. He talked about everything from their trip to Philly, to the trip to Lima, to them maybe seeing Paris one day, to which Blaine replied they could leave tonight. Kurt, smiled holding his hand tighter as he gushed some more.

They entered the bistro a few blocks away from the NYU campus. Blaine tried to pull Kurt into his lap after the coiffed teen pulled a chair out for him, earning him a few slaps. He winked at Kurt with a smirk, watching as the blue eyed boy took a seat across from him.

Chatting some more, Blaine talked to Kurt about the conversation he had with Hunter before they got on the plane. Hunter said he would try his best to make it to the football game, but couldn't make any promises. Kurt frowned a little, though he understood. The man was Hunter Anderson. It happened. Blaine continued, asking Kurt if he'd like to reconsider joining him, and Kurt shook his head no, claiming it wasn't because he had no interest in football, but because there were tons of people in Blaine's life he needed to be closer to. That's why he thought the tickets were such a great idea. Besides, he and Kurt were together pretty much all the time.

Blaine nodded his understanding as the waiter approached, taking their orders. Kurt ordered a turkey and cheddar along with an iced tea, while Blaine asked for a turkey club, curly fries and a beer. The waiter looked at him with thin eyes, asking for identification, before Blaine recanted and ordered an iced tea as well. Kurt smiled at him, not understanding how they got to where they were; crazy in love and ridiculously happy, as opposed to the day they both met. However it happened, he was forever grateful.

Their chatting ceased after a while, and both teens fell into a comfortable silence. Blaine bumped their legs together under the table and smiled at his boyfriend's blush, the elder apparently caught off guard.

"You okay, gorgeous?"

The waiter came with their drinks and Kurt thanked him as he scurried off. "I'm fine," he answered as he played with the glass on the table, squeezing a little lemon into it. "I guess I'm just sad that this little break is coming to a close. It was amazing, you know."

Blaine smiled as he reached out to grab his boyfriend's hand. "I hear you, baby. What hours are you working tomorrow?"

"A 12 to 8," Kurt said with a grimace. He was working with Queen Old Bitch Debra, and that alone was enough to make him grimace, long hours or not.

Blaine scrunched his face at the answer he got. "Damn. That's a full shift. What happened to part-time?"

Kurt played with Blaine's fingers in his hand as the younger teen took a sip of his beverage. "Well, you know with the snow storm and everything the store was closed, so they're using that as an excuse to pump more hours out of us. Not that I mind," he added in between taking sips of his own, "because a nice sized check is always appreciated in my bank account. Besides, they know the college students that work there are going to be out of school for a few more weeks, so I probably will be at work a lot."

Blaine nodded, understanding completely. He wasn't a fan of his boyfriend working all day, especially when there wasn't much of a need for him to, but he understood Saks was a company like any other company, and they had to run. You need workers to operate. Kurt was one hell of an investment for the company. He definitely knew what the hell he was doing.

"I guess I get that," said Blaine, who nodded at the waiter graciously as he placed their orders down. Kurt gave Blaine his hand back so that he could eat, though the teen argued he could make it work with one.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Kurt asked, smiling at the fact that Blaine was sliding over to his side of the round table and sitting ridiculously close. "I'm pretty sure management doesn't want you rearranging furniture, hun."

"Management can jump off a cliff for all I care. We were too far away."

"If you say so." Kurt answered, smiling and telling his boyfriend to eat his food once he started kissing along his cheek. Blaine rolled his eyes and sat back, tossing a curly fry into his mouth. Thank goodness this was New York and not Ohio. People didn't seem to care that they were just being fluffy in the window of the restaurant.

"Tomorrow," Blaine began after chewing, "I'll probably hang out with Tristian and Jessica if they want to do anything. You know, after chilling with Dior a little."

Kurt nodded, missing his little adorably lazy kitten already. "So when am I going to meet Jessica? She sounds like a sweetheart."

Blaine held a fry up to his boyfriend's lips and smirked when Kurt accepted it; parting his lips and chewing slowly.

"That's right. You chew that French fry with your sexy self."

Kurt started laughing at the unexpected dialogue, forcing himself to swallow the food before he started choking. "Do you want me to die?"

"I just love it when you laugh. Goodness." the bad boy smiled. Kurt kissed him chastely before turning back to his plate. "And just let me know when you're off and I'll set something up for all of us. Maybe dinner and a movie, something low key."

Kurt smiled. "Sounds good, baby."

They spoke some more throughout their meal and time dwindled away. Blaine thought for a while, finally working up the courage to ask his next question.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

The waiter came over to take their things and placed the bill on the table. Blaine thanked him and went to reach for it, but Kurt had already grabbed it and slipped his card inside.

"I'm all ears, babe. What do you want to talk about?"

Blaine looked at his boyfriend like the older boy was crazy, but Kurt sexily quirked his eyebrow in question, not understanding what the big deal was.

"What?"

"I invited you," Blaine said obviously, "So I pay. You don't pay."

"Shut up." Kurt smirked, throwing his scarf around his neck as they prepared to leave, "Boyfriends."

Kurt wanted to laugh at the face Blaine gave him but did a good job of holding it in. "You can't use my thing on me!" Blaine exclaimed incredulously.

"I can, and I just did. I'm paying, Blaine." he looked at the teen seriously to get his point across, cheering internally when Blaine accepted defeat. "Now what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Blaine shrugged into his hoodie as he answered, placing his arm around Kurt's chair. "I was wondering if you'd let me handle the rent for the both of us. You know, so you can hang on to your money."

Kurt smiled, leaning in to peck Blaine on the cheek. "No."

"No?"

"Nope." Kurt laughed a little. "I pay my rent."

Blaine nodded to his boyfriend as the waiter came to get the payment and promised to be back. "Can I ask why not?"

Kurt smiled. "You can. It's because we're still such a young couple, and financial things like this should stay independent for a while. Let's take it one day at a time."

Their lips met this time, and Blaine reciprocated softly, smiling a little when Kurt pulled away.

"I appreciate the thought, Blaine. I know you're looking out for me, sweetie."

He nodded. "Of course I am, gorgeous."

When the waiter came back with Kurt's card, both boys stood up to leave. They rejoined hands outside the restaurant, standing closely and walking together. Flurries fell from the sky and both smiled as they joked with one another, making their way through a beautiful, snowy Manhattan.

"Let's go get some things for Dior."

….

It took a long time, but Kurt and Blaine finally exited to pet store with tons of bags. Many of the things they needed to leave behind until Blaine could come back with his car to pick it up the next day. There were toys—catnip and a fake mouse, sure to scare the _hell _out of Rachel, a laser toy and some ridiculous octopus cuddle thing that Kurt demanded his kitten have. Blaine laughed before throwing it in the cart, finding his boyfriend absolutely adorable. They also got a huge bed that Kurt thought was unnecessary for a pet of Christian Dior's size but Blaine didn't care. He would've gotten the kitty condo, but that would have to wait until they had their own place. Kurt blushed at the thought.

Food came plentiful because the coiffed teen said the cat ate like Finn, and Blaine got a large thing of litter too so they wouldn't have run back to the store all the time. They had a food bowl custom designed for him, and the employee laughed at how cute the name 'Christian Dior' was before smiling dreamily into Kurt's eyes. Blaine told him to do his fucking job before his manager was brought into the conversation, and the employee quickly obliged.

Best of all, in Kurt's opinion, were the collars and bowties they bought him. Blaine favored the scratching post because there was no way he was going to scratch him all day. And Christian Dior was boss enough to make you do it.

They carried their bags over to a taxi before Blaine stopped them, spotting a CVS in the distance.

"Wait, babe. I need to stop at the pharmacy really quick."

"Okay," Kurt nodded, shaking his head no at the driver that stopped for him. They switched their direction, walking over to the store quickly and entering.

Kurt did not understand why they had the air conditioning running a few days before New Year's. That made no sense to him. It was freezing outside.

"What are we getting?"

Blaine looked up, searching the signs over the aisles for what he wanted to buy before motioning towards the back of the store.

"We got Dior some things he needs. I thought we could get some things we needed."

Kurt smirked at the fact that it wasn't really an answer at all as he followed him. "Okay…"

Blaine placed his bags down and stopped in front of a wide display of condoms. Kurt's eyes went wide as he smiled, watching the boy browse, before realizing he probably looked like a huge freak to those passing by.

The younger reached up to the fourth shelf and looked at a box of about 12, studying it like he was preparing for the bar examination. Kurt glanced around the aisle briefly before taking a few steps forward.

"Tropical sensation?" Blaine looked at it with a quirked brow. "What, does it help you feel like you're busting a nut in the Bahamas?"

Kurt started laughing, rolling his eyes away to another box. "Ever try these?"

He held up a box of Durex Pleasuremax condoms and Blaine put his tropical ones down, taking the box from his boyfriend. "I usually try not to stray away from Trojan but these new ones are kind of tempting."

Kurt stared as an old woman walk up and grabbed a box off the shelf, before continuing on her way throughout the store. Blaine screwed his face up and looked at Kurt. "Ewwwww!"

Kurt leant his head on the bad boy's shoulder and laughed. "And now I'm scarred for life."

He felt Blaine moving, leaning down a bit and grabbing the box that the old lady just snatched up. Kurt peeked up to look over his shoulder.

"She might be on to something," Blaine said with a smile. Kurt rolled his eyes and walked down the aisle a bit; shaking his head at all the male enhancement pills on display.

"But I can't decide between the _Twisted_ and the _Ultra Ribbed. _Shit, there's _Stimulations Ecstasy. _That sounds nice."

"Buy 'em all," Kurt smirked, winking at his boyfriend. Blaine bit his lip and returned the wink, suddenly wanting to hurry this meeting up and rush home.

"I like the way you think, sexy."

Kurt turned his attention across the aisle. "Well I have been told I'm a genius, you know."

Blaine scoffed. "I think I'm the genius in this relationship."

"Yeah, okay," Kurt laughed.

Blaine smirked. "So have you ever topped?"

Kurt turned his head at the random question but Blaine was steadily staring at the shelf. "I haven't, no. My ex said he wasn't a bottom and I didn't mind, so it wasn't a big deal to me."

Blaine nodded until his eyes landed on a huge assorted box.

"Holy shit. This is perfect. A 54 count. We'll just have to work our way through these, see which one we like more."

Kurt's eyes went wide at the size of it. "Well, shit."

Blaine smirked, handing the box to Kurt and grabbing their bags before taking the boy's hand. They stopped in front of the lubricant as Kurt read the different types of condoms included in the box.

"I never bottomed either."

Kurt bit his lip and nodded as he scanned the box.

"If I asked you to top one day, would you be okay with that?"

The coiffed teen glared at his boyfriend with an obvious face. "Have you seen your ass, Blaine?"

Blaine laughed out loud, picking up a bottle of coconut flavored lube and screwing his face up. "So I'll take that as a yes?"

Kurt nodded sincerely. "You should take it as a fuck yeah."

Blaine laughed again as he _blushed_ and returned his eyes to the shelf. Kurt found it strange that Blaine a.k.a Mr. Innuendo was blushing at anything sexual, but smiled and found it absolutely adorable.

"Should we keep it simple? KY?"

Kurt nodded, "That works. But I'm curious to see where you're going with all of us this…"

Blaine picked up a bottle with a grin. "What do you mean?"

"You're probably going to chicken out when it comes down to it like you usually do."

Blaine bit his lip in a smirk. "Is that what you think?"

Kurt nodded with a smirk of his own. "That is what I think."

An awkward, maybe 16 year old employee walked by, clad in her red vest, and Blaine stopped her. "Excuse me?"

She turned and smiled politely, braces on full display. When her eyes landed on Blaine, her smile got a bit flirtatious, and Kurt snorted, so ready for whatever was about to go down.

Blaine glared at him before turning back to the younger girl. "Would you happen to have handcuffs? Big night coming up."

Kurt's face burnt up as he looked away, not believing what just came out of his boyfriend's mouth. The awkward teenager looked at the lube in Blaine's hand, then the condoms in Kurt's, before smiling widely, a knowing look on her face. Blaine nodded, giving her confirmation by flexing his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, we don't."

"That's too bad," Blaine frowned. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she breathed out nasally, smiling at Blaine as he grabbed Kurt's hand and led them away. Kurt pinched him roughly on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Why on earth would you ask that?"

….

They got back to the apartment not long after. The whole way home was spent by Kurt teasing Blaine about how he never wanted to do anything after all that talk he gave him when they first met, and Blaine nodded and took it, a smug smirk on his face. He had every intention of having Kurt laugh it up now as he drove him crazy later.

Inside apartment 717, Kurt and Blaine shared a confused look with one another when they stepped in and found a bunch of boxes traipsed around the living room. They were packed already it seemed, and Blaine didn't want to get too excited at what he assumed was happening.

He helped Kurt out his coat and hung it up as the coiffed teen thanked him, placing their bags in the corner and walking over to the boxes. As he suspected, it was a bunch of Helen's things, mostly filled to the brim and apparently ready to go.

Kurt didn't understand.

Blaine hung his coat up as well and joined his boyfriend in their living room, his heart fluttering with anticipation. "Is this what I think it is?" he questioned, sounding way too happy.

Kurt looked over at him in confusion, and then Helen walked out with her coat in hand, smiling when she saw them.

"Merry belated Christmas. I was waiting for you two."

"What's with boxes?" Kurt came right out and asked. If it was what he thought it was, it was totally done in the wrong way. There was no warning, and you just don't up and leave your cotenants like this.

"Well," Helen walked up and began closing the boxes, "Charles and I found a place across town. It's a little far from campus, but I'll manage. I figured with the tension so high here, it was best I leave."

Kurt looked at the blonde's clear face as she avoided eye contact completely. "Are you sure? Can you even just leave without being sued? What about your lease?"

Blaine was doing a great job of not bursting out into song and dance like he really wanted to at the moment.

"I forfeited my security deposit, paid for next months and the fee our landlord added on." she shrugged lightly. "It was hefty but necessary."

Kurt was still having a hard time grasping this. "You know you're welcome here. I don't want you to feel like you were forced out, Helen."

"Should I help you move your things or…?"

Kurt stepped on Blaine's foot and gave the younger teen a scowl.

"It's fine." She explained, "I got a few movers."

"And you have everything, right? Not forgetting anything important?"

"Blaine!" Kurt nudged him, not sure why he was shocked that his boyfriend was behaving this way.

Helen laughed a little. "It's okay, Kurt. Blaine and I were never fans of one another. It's no secret."

Blaine nodded, agreeing completely. Kurt rolled his eyes at both of them before continuing.

"I'm going to miss you, Helen, despite how rough things got towards the end."

She took a few steps forward and hugged the younger man, knowing things were better this way. "I'm going to miss you too. I already set up an interview with a new person for Sunday. I know her from around Campus and she's a sophomore too. Maybe you and Rachel will be able to get along with her great."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"I'm sorry," Blaine interrupted, observing the marks on Helen's arms, "but what's with the scratches?"

"Oh," she looked down at herself, "I was cleaning up a bit before I left. Went to put your video games back in the room and a little kitten decided he didn't want to be too friendly. I'm guessing he's one of yours?"

Blaine smiled. _My man, Christian Dior._

Kurt smiled, "Wow, he's usually peaceful. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," she smiled. A couple knocks sounded on the door and she nodded, looking around the place once more. "Well, that's probably my guys. I'll keep in touch."

"Bye." Blaine said quickly.

Kurt ignored him, hugging her again. "I'll see you around."

The guys came in and picked up her things as Helen put her coat on. She said goodbye one more time, smiling at both boys before leaving for the last time.

Blaine stood there, looking around quietly before his eyes landed on Kurt. His boyfriend smirked, rolling his ocean blue eyes away.

"Go ahead, Blaine. Let it out."

The younger teen dropped on one knee and began Tebow-ing, and remained that way for quite some time. Kurt looked at him with folded arms, still in disbelief over everything that happened.

"Really?" he asked.

"Shh… I'm thanking my Savior."

Kurt rolled his eyes and walked away; grabbing the bags and taking them back to Blaine's room. He kissed Christian Dior on the head and took the kittens bowl and food out the bag, preparing to feed him again. When he walked out into the living space, Blaine was still Tebow-ing and Kurt rolled his eyes even harder.

Blaine finally got up after about ten minutes, and by this time Christian Dior was finished eating. The kitten strolled around the apartment and the curly haired teen rushed over to him, grabbing him tightly in a nice squeeze for the whole scratching up Helen thing. He rushed to his room and found that Kurt was nowhere in sight, before going to Kurt's and finding that room empty too. The shower was running though, so he smiled and put his plan into effect.

….

Kurt wrapped a towel around his waist and cracked his neck, preparing to get dressed quickly, moisturize, and spend time with his boyfriend and Christian Dior for the rest of the night. He couldn't deny, the whole Helen thing really caught him off guard, and it'd take a while to get used to the fact that she was gone so suddenly. She was there with him when he moved in, and they had a lot of fun here. But, it was strange having her and Blaine around knowing they hated each other's guts, and she adored Charles anyway. They deserved to live together. He was her problem now.

Kurt slid into his slippers and trekked through the apartment a few feet to his bedroom door. When he walked inside, Blaine was sitting on his bed holding a single red rose, dressed in a midnight blue hoodie and matching beanie, with dark blue jeans. The hoodie was unzipped, revealing his bare chest and abdomen muscles underneath, and Kurt smiled as he closed the door behind him.

"You're very funny wearing that, Blaine."

Blaine smirked as he got up off the bed, carrying the rose and handing it to his boyfriend. "I don't know what you're talking about gorgeous."

Kurt went to reply but Blaine's lips had cut him off with a tender kiss. It was so reminiscent of the first kiss in how soft it was, but it also felt like those they shared as of late; full of passion and desire. He remained against the door with the rose in his hand as Blaine placed kisses across his mouth, working his way to the elder's delicate neck and sucking gently.

Kurt let his head fall back against the door as he realized what was about to happen. He could feel Blaine's hands running along his arms and over his chest, and his breath caught when Blaine began to kiss sensually over his shoulder. His belly jumped at the contact when Blaine's hands landed there, his finger tips ghosting their way to where the towel was wrapped around him.

"You're beautiful, Kurt."

Kurt moaned as the towel pooled around his feet and Blaine kissed him again. Their lips parted and their tongues met, dancing together methodically. Blaine cupped his cheek and pulled away, staring into deep blue eyes opposite him. He took a step back and let his eyes roam over Kurt before reaching out his hand. Kurt grabbed it and let Blaine lead him to the bed.

"I want to show you how beautiful you are."


	19. Chapter 18

**Roommates**

_A/N: Hi! I forgot **everything** I wanted to say. So what I will do is get right to the dedications :) _

_For _typegirl19, Marth1112, LP_ (i adore you all for loving this and Sweat the way you do) and _BGabes_, who has an amazingly wonderful story I love that you all should read titled_ Hashtags. _Seriously. If Klaine is your OTP you should read it. _

_I thank you all for putting up with me and I hope you enjoy the chapter :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

"Your smile is beautiful."

Blaine placed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. He felt him relax into it as he slowly pulled away, so in love with the adorable grin Kurt was wearing, and the rosy coloring of his cheeks. Blaine only stared at a happy Kurt beneath him, trying to grasp the concept of whatever it was he did to deserve this. His boyfriend, feeling a little self conscious, tried to bury his face in Blaine's shoulder, but the younger wouldn't allow it.

"Don't hide, gorgeous. You have no reason to."

Kurt lay back on the pillow with a soft smile and a sigh. "You're staring."

"I know that." Blaine whispered with a smile, leaning in again to kiss Kurt on the corner of the mouth. "You're beautiful and I'm enjoying being able to share this with you."

Kurt kissed him back chastely before falling against the pillows once again. He relaxed a little under his boyfriend's gaze, hazel eyes meeting blue, and both teens smiling softly at one another.

"Your eyes are beautiful, too." Blaine hummed, reaching up to brush a few fallen hairs off of Kurt's forehead. The sleeve of his hoodie brushed Kurt's face and he smiled, still looking into the honey colored orbs above him. "I think I fell in love with your eyes from the very beginning," Blaine continued, pressing soft kisses over each of Kurt's eyelids. "Before I even wanted to admit to myself how I felt about you."

Kurt opened his eyes after Blaine pulled away, smiling at the teen above him. Blaine's eyes were trained on Kurt's lips, and his hoodie was pooled around his shoulders. Kurt reached up to remove the beanie from his head, smiling as the curly-do he loved was revealed, and wrapped his arms around the bad boy's neck.

"You know what attracted me to you?" he asked with a flirty smile. Blaine quirked an eyebrow curiously as he moved his eyes to Kurt's again.

"What would that be?"

"It's a strange thing," Kurt replied, urging the sweater off of Blaine's body; his hands trailing over his shoulders and arm muscles along the way, before running back up his arms and resting on his biceps, "that despite being an annoying, horny, pain in the neck," Blaine smiled as he removed his hoodie and tossed it aside, "that you were the best listener I knew. Everyone else was quick to give their two cents without letting me get everything off my chest. But you listened and you wanted to know everything. And I found myself wanting to tell you, and to know everything about you too."

Blaine smiled as he listened before replying. "That's because I was falling for you. But, I still think we have a lot to learn about one another."

Kurt returned the grin as his fingers played at the tattoo on Blaine's bicep. "Oh really?"

He moaned as Blaine connected their lips once again. Both wasted no time deepening it. Kurt could feel Blaine's tongue running gently over his lower lip as he parted them, allowing entrance. Blaine's hands were moving to settle at his hips when his tongue entered Kurt's mouth, exploring every inch and savoring the soft taste of cinnamon. The warmth of their bodies pressed together gave him goose bumps and when Kurt teasingly sucked the tip of his tongue, Blaine felt every hair on his body stand up.

Kurt let his fingers run patterns along Blaine's arms, tracing each muscle slowly and carefully. He whimpered when Blaine pulled away from the kiss, opening his eyes to find the younger staring back at him.

"I love you so much, Kurt."

Blaine looked as genuine as ever as he spoke the words. Kurt exhaled heavily, a smile playing at his lips because of it. "I love you too, Blaine. I'm so happy right now."

Blaine gulped as he nodded, a nervous smile spreading over his face. "I want you to be." He sat up on his knees in between Kurt's legs, glancing down at the beautiful man he adored. "You know what drives me crazy sometimes?"

Kurt watched as Blaine started to work on unfastening the buttons of his jeans. "What's that?"

Blaine got them unzipped and took a deep breath before responding. "The fact that I could have messed up my chances with you. I think about it all the time." Kurt listened, watching his boyfriend's unreadable face carefully. "You could have decided I was a nutcase and not wanted me to move in here. I'd still be out there acting like a complete fool right now, probably spending Christmas alone, having just kicked some random guy out my bed, still not speaking to any of my family except for Rachel… just a lost soul."

"But that didn't happen," Kurt cut in with a smile. "You're here and you helped me over a huge obstacle in my life… we helped each other."

Blaine nodded, staring into cyan colored eyes. "I know, and I'm so happy you gave me a shot. Things have changed and I've never been this happy."

"That makes two of us."

Kurt smiled at him coyly; the simplest of smiles; and it drove Blaine crazy. He lowered his body again and lay on top of him, kissing tenderly across his neck. The skin was still moist from the shower and smelt like vanilla—Kurt's favorite scented body wash. He tasted as sweet as always, and Blaine continued to kiss him, often poking out his tongue and teasing along his collarbone.

Kurt exhaled deeply, relaxing into the warmth Blaine enclosed him in. There was no one in the world he'd rather be with in this way. He thought about their conversation; how all of it could've just been some random roommate interview he remembered having with a classmate and her ridiculously flirty, over the top younger brother. Thank goodness he didn't miss out on this, and that he and Blaine were so much more than a silly memory. A pair of lips reached his ear and kissed the lobe as softly as possible. Kurt bit his lip and listened to the words uttered next.

"Everything about you is beautiful, Kurt." said Blaine. He sucked down gently now, circling the teens earlobe with his tongue rings until he heard Kurt's gasps turn into light whines. "Your smile, your eyes, your laugh," he teased his fingers along the boy's ribcage and smiled when Kurt giggled and jerked away, "Your body is so beautiful," Blaine continued. Kurt hummed, closing his eyes as Blaine's hand trailed lower along his thighs.

"I can't help but think sometimes how I almost messed up the chance to get to worship your body like this… to kiss you here," Kurt opened his eyes to find Blaine's lips approaching his nipples. The coiffed teen's breath hitched as he watched his boyfriend continue, "Or to kiss you here," he left a trail of sensual kisses down to Kurt's navel. The boy shuddered beneath him as Blaine's tongue peeked out, encircling the milky skin there and finishing off with a delicate kiss. "Or here," he said, trailing kisses across Kurt's hardening cock. Kurt gasped; his breath catching at the feeling of each soft kiss touching his skin.

Blaine smiled; looking up into his boyfriend's darkened eyes. The room felt smaller and much hotter. He picked up the rose and trailed it along Kurt's chest before spreading Kurt's legs and rubbing his hand along each thigh gingerly. "I guess what I'm trying to say is," he kissed his inner left thigh and bit down gently. Kurt's hands gripped the boy's shoulder as he whimpered, closing his eyes. Kurt lay back and struggled not to touch himself as his boyfriend placed hickeys on his inner thigh. Blaine finally pulled away, smiling at the light bruises that remained. He continued his abandoned thought, looking at Kurt as the blue eyes opened once more. "I guess I want to thank you for giving me the chance to love every single last part of you."

He sat up once more and started working on removing his jeans, watching as Kurt's fingers began to trail along his own body. Blaine took a deep breath, trying to still his own nerves. The fact that Kurt trusted him enough to let them share this special moment was a fact that was both driving him crazy and making him really anxious. The only thing on Blaine's mind was to not screw anything up. Hopefully things would go according to plan.

Kurt's phone started vibrating on the nightstand and he turned to look at it. Blaine smiled, shaking his head no.

"No phones tonight, baby." he stated in a teasing voice.

"No?" Kurt smiled, accepting the kiss Blaine pressed to his forehead.

"No. Just me and you."

He reached over and turned the phone off, not even bothering to check who it was from.

"I think I like that," Kurt breathed out, moaning a little when Blaine sucked on his neck and settled between his legs. He began pulling his jeans down slowly while keeping his lips attached to the creamy skin of his boyfriend's neck. Kurt could feel every movement Blaine was making as the bad boy struggled to get out of his jeans and boxer briefs, while nursing the spot on his neck that made his legs tremble. It only made things worse. He decided to help, running his hands down Blaine's back and underneath his briefs, squeezing lightly as he urged the jeans down his thighs. Blaine took a deep breath when he realized they were flush against each other before kicking his jeans off completely.

Kurt groaned, moving forward enough to grant them both the friction they needed. His cock moved against Blaine's and they both cursed at how _good _it felt, thrusting forward because of it. Kurt threw his head back as Blaine tightened his grip, sucking harder on his neck.

"Blaine..."

Blaine smiled, breathing heavily into Kurt's shoulder. He raised his head, kissing Kurt on the chin and again on the lips while the elder struggled not to move and have this over sooner than later. "So beautiful." Blaine repeated.

Kurt's eyes were tightly shut. His boyfriend was moving his lips everywhere they would reach as he remained on top of him. "I-I need you." Kurt proclaimed.

Blaine nodded, swallowing hard after hearing the words. He moved his hips less than an inch forward and moaned as Kurt reciprocated, rubbing their cocks together slightly. "Where do you need me?"

He gulped as Kurt lowered their hands between his legs and guided Blaine's finger along his hole. Kurt opened his eyes, staring into golden orbs to make sure the bad boy got what he was saying. "Here." he whispered. The younger nodded feverishly.

"Okay." replied a nervous Blaine who wet his lips between thoughts. "I want to show you something first."

….

"Shit!" Cooper let his head fall back against the wall as he squeezed his cell phone in his hand. "No answer. Shit, it's not even ringing!"

Rachel sat back on the couch nervously tapping her foot against the carpet. "This can't be right. I need to go back, Coop—"

"You're sure you heard correctly? They're on the way to New York right now?"

Rachel nodded to her older brother. "I heard the phone call clearly. Redial Blaine's number. I'll try Kurt again."

Cooper took a deep breath but nodded, doing as instructed. He placed the phone to his ear. Once again, no ringing.

_You've reached Blaine Anderson. Fuck you and your message. _

_*Beep* _

Cooper hung up and shook his head at his sister while Rachel listened to Kurt's phone ring a few times before a 'please leave a message after the beep' came on.

"Kurt, if you or Blaine could call me back as soon as you get this that'd be great. It's important. Love you boys."

She hung up and flopped back on the couch. "This isn't good."

….

"Blaine, I cannot believe you."

Blaine smiled as he followed Kurt inside his bedroom, taking a proud glance around as he observed his work. "I can't believe you, Kurt. Honestly, you should know me better." He wrapped his arms around Kurt's body and kissed the back of his neck. "One rose? Our first time together and I'm only giving you one rose?"

Kurt looked around Blaine's bedroom unable to hide the smile on his face. There were jasmine and vanilla scented candles lit, rose pedals from the bed all the way to where they stood at the entryway, and soft music playing from the teen's surround sound system. Kurt shook his head in awe, and then Blaine kissed his shoulder and grabbed him by the hand, leading him over to the bed in the center of the room.

"So do you like it?"

Kurt looked at his boyfriend like that was the dumbest question he was ever asked as Blaine lay him down on the bed with a grin. He smiled, watching the younger crawl on top of him and adjust the comforters over them. "Of course I love this! Are you out of your mind? And I love you, Blaine."

Blaine kissed him on the lips, smoothing over them slowly before biting down playfully. Kurt smiled, and Blaine did as well, sliding his tongue between the boy's parted lips. It felt so perfect being there with one another and not having a care in the world.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and hummed, enjoying the way their tongues played together. He could feel the younger's weight shifting above him, and then Blaine pulled away briefly to grab something.

"And the lucky winner is…" he dug around in the box for a while, "_twisted_." Blaine flashed the condom and smirked at the eye roll his boyfriend gave him.

"You're ridiculous," Kurt laughed, kissing Blaine on the corner of the lips. Blaine smiled, placing the condom down next to them and moving to grab the lubricant.

"I love you, gorgeous," he answered, slicking his fingers with a generous amount. Blaine took a deep breath as he spread Kurt's legs by pushing his further apart between them. They had a silent conversation with their eyes and Kurt nodded, whispering "I'm ready."

Blaine moved his hands beneath the covers as he rested all his weight onto his rights side. His eyes were trained on his boyfriend's face, taking in every sight and sound of this perfect moment.

Kurt licked his lips as he felt a finger being pressed at his entrance, trusting his boyfriend completely. Blaine watched for the coiffed teen's reaction as he circled his hole gingerly, feeling Kurt pucker around his finger when he pressed in slightly. It had to be the sexiest thing Blaine ever laid eyes on, the way Kurt closed his eyes and spread his legs, parting his lips and crossing his hands behind his head. Blaine began placing kisses across his chest as he pushed the finger in deeper, counting the seconds until he'd be able to push inside Kurt himself.

Kurt began to work himself deeper, releasing short breaths as a result of how close Blaine was getting and how much he teased him with those smooth piercings of his. Blaine kept his movements slow and rhythmic as he kissed along his boyfriend's body.

"More," Kurt whined out, grabbing both sides of Blaine's face and capturing him into a needy kiss. Blaine granted Kurt his wish, pulling his finger out slowly and pushing in two, stretching the boy a little more. Kurt controlled the kiss, reacquainting himself with Blaine's pierced tongue and the sexy taste that is Blaine Anderson. He began moaning into Blaine's mouth when the bad boy sped up his ministrations, scissoring his fingers and stretching him further. Kurt held him closer as he threw his head against the pillow.

"How does it feel?" Blaine whispered against his lips, purposely working deep but not deep enough. Kurt pulled lightly on his hair as he begged for more.

"It feels so good, Blaine… please…"

"Please what?" Blaine asked, granting himself a little friction by rubbing his dick along Kurt's thigh.

"Mmm…Please, m-more…"

Blaine smiled shyly and kissed him again, swallowing cries as he slowly added a third and stretched him carefully. He felt Kurt's grip in his hair tighten and he nibbled on his boyfriend's upper lip before beginning his next question. "Is that good, Kurt?"

His boyfriend moaned out a _yesss _and he smiled, working his fingers deeper. "Let me know if it's too much." Kurt nodded, wetting his lips, and then Blaine adjusted his wrist and moved his fingers in to the last knuckles, eliciting the response he was waiting for.

"_Oh _god yes! _Blaine_, right there_…" _

Blaine bit his lip as he watched Kurt fall apart beneath him. He pulled his fingers back and moved in once more. "Right here, gorgeous?"

Kurt's toes curled as he moved further onto Blaine's fingers, his own tightening into the curly locks. "There_… I_-I need you now, baby..."

Blaine buried his head in the pocket of Kurt's shoulder, caressing the boy's bundle of nerves once more before pulling his fingers out slowly. He did a good job himself of not grinding into Kurt's smooth thigh any more than he had already, because he knew it would've been over a lot quicker than he intended for it to be at the sounds Kurt were making alone.

The coiffed teen released his hold on Blaine's curls and lay back on the bed, waiting patiently for Blaine to take this further. His chest heaved with anticipation, warm breaths sputtering gently into the bad boy's ear. Blaine himself took a few deep breaths as a shaky hand crawled past the rose petals and over to the condom he laid down.

After grabbing it, he sat on his knees between Kurt's legs. He held the foil in his hands and ripped carefully, not failing to notice the way Kurt's eyes were glued to his. The music started to play a piano cover ofKaty Perry's _Teenage Dream_ he'd done in Philly and Blaine began to wonder if Kurt would notice it. The blue eyed boy definitely did, being that he insisted they record it in the first place, and a smile spread across his lips at the recognition. "Who knew the bad ass would be a hopeless romantic?" Kurt teased, sounding a little breathless.

Blaine smiled softly with a shrug. He finally freed the condom and tried to roll it on but his shaky hands were doing a wonderful job of making that harder than it seemed. Kurt smiled and stilled his hands, rolling the condom over Blaine himself.

"There's no need to be nervous, Blaine. It's just us."

Blaine nodded as Kurt finished. He grabbed some more lube and poured it into his palm, looking at the liberal amount. He rubbed it along his shaft, warming the cool liquid slightly while staring into Kurt's eyes the entire time. "I just want this to be perfect, gorgeous." He put the bottle aside and let his eyes travel the length of Kurt's body one last time. "You mean the world to me."

Kurt smiled as the music filled his ears, his favorite scents danced through the air, and Blaine's lips caught his own perfectly. Blaine's lips were soft and warm against his own, and he always tasted like mint. Kurt could still sense how nervous he was as he went to dominate the kiss, making it as reassuring and confident as possible.

"All of this is perfect, Blaine. Everything with you is perfect."

Blaine captured blue eyes with his own as he nodded, whispering a few more 'I love you's' before lining himself up between Kurt's legs. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's body, his hands travelling along the teen's back as Blaine placed himself at Kurt's entrance, eyes transfixed on the beautiful skin and feeling of Kurt Hummel. He began to push in with another kiss to Kurt's lips before singing in his ear, voice flowing perfectly with his piano playing.

"_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece."_

He pushed himself further as slowly as possible; clenching the sheets the entire time. Kurt was incredibly tight around him and the heat was enough to drive him insane. The way Kurt dug his nails into the skin of his back while he entered him showed Blaine he needed him close. He paused for a moment, hands still in the sheets as he waited to hear that Kurt could handle it. Blaine nodded when Kurt moaned out the words '_I'm ready'_ and slowly moved, pushing into the tight ring of muscles until he was buried inside of him.

"_I'm complete."_ he sang.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut at his boyfriend's words, trying not to get emotional. He waited a while; rubbing along Blaine's smooth back while getting used to the stretch. Maybe now wasn't the ideal time to compare, but Blaine was a lot bigger than Charles, and he took some getting used to. Soon, the pain began to dull and Kurt opened his eyes, whispering for Blaine to move. The younger did just that. Blaine pulled out slowly, bucking his hips as he entered again. He took a moment to look at Kurt and how the candlelight reflected along his skin. He looked too beautiful for words to describe, and Blaine's heart swelled when Kurt whispered 'I love you' again.

He buried himself deep inside a second time, pausing to catch his breath because suddenly breathing was an issue. Kurt lay back against the pillows panting, his eyes squinted and lips a little dry as Blaine moved back again before slowly grinding forward.

"_Blaine…_" Kurt whispered as the dull pain of having Blaine so deep inside him became more pleasurable. Delicate hands continued to roam along his muscular back until they settled at a thin waist.

Blaine watched him carefully as began to speed up a little. His hands were wrapped in the sheets almost painfully as he tried not to go too fast and cause Kurt discomfort, but once Kurt bit his lip and asked him to go faster, Blaine nodded; breathing out a sigh of relief and speeding up the movements of his hips.

"S-So beautiful," he moaned out, watching Kurt lick his parted lips. Blaine laid his weight fully on top of Kurt and grabbed the elder's legs, spreading them and snapping his hips in and out of the amazingly tight heat. Kurt's nails dug deeper in his back the deeper Blaine got. Their bodied were close, sweat slickened chests sliding together as Blaine whispered the word _beautiful _in his ear, adjusting their positioning a little so he could thrust right where Kurt needed him to.

"Fuck! Oh my god yes," Kurt arched his back as Blaine propped himself up on his hands to push in and out of Kurt at the perfect rhythm.

"Shit, Kurt." He groaned, holding one of the elder's thighs up in the air and snapping his hips forward faster. Kurt thrashed against the bed in pleasure, whimpering and begging for more. His hands didn't know where to land and they finally settled around Blaine's broad shoulders. Kurt was on fire as he felt Blaine stimulating his prostate with each stroke, again and again and…

"Blaine! Please don't stop!" he shouted out in ecstasy, hands clenching his shoulders. The bed was rocking back and forth to Blaine's quick pace in and out of him as their moans entered the air along with the music.

Blaine bit his lip watching Kurt falling apart beneath him. As bad as he wanted to keep the pace nice and slow and have it last forever, Kurt was begging him for more and lacing his hands in his own hair, and he felt _way_ too good inside of him. Blaine closed his eyes for a second, continuing his thrusts. "So good… y-you feel so fucking good Kurt."

Kurt's eyes rolled back as Blaine shifted once more, plunging hard right into his pleasure spot.

"_Blaaaine_… _Blaine I—" _he trailed off, crying out in bliss.

"Talk to me… baby," Blaine said in between moans. Every nerve in his body was on fire as he slid deeper into his boyfriend.

Kurt only got louder as he scratched down Blaine's back. His body shuddered, toes curling in the air while Blaine laced his hands into Kurt's hair, biting down on the elder's pulse point.

"I… _oh goddd—" _Kurt felt his legs begin to shake as he moved to match each of Blaine's thrust. The tongue on his neck was warm and teased him in the best way while Blaine whispered against him.

"How can you be so t-tight? Shit, gorgeous…"

Blaine went back to kissing his neck even though he acknowledged Kurt would probably kill him when he looked in the mirror and saw the bruise there. He moved his hands down Kurt's body and wrapped a firm hand around his cock, pumping in time with each one of his thrusts. Kurt's back arched off the bed as he shouted.

"Blaine!"

Blaine gave a smug smile as he panted heavily trying to keep a steady rhythm, kissing the hickey on Kurt's neck. He grabbed him by the waist and flipped them over, the covers tangling around their bodies as Kurt let out a yelp at the sudden change in positioning.

"What are you—_holy_ _shit_ _Blaine_!"

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips and thrust up, moaning at how perfect it felt when Kurt clenched around him.

The elder fell forward slightly, his hands landing on Blaine's chest as the bad boy bent his legs up on the bed, and practically growling at the sounds his actions elicited from Kurt as sparks of pleasure rocked his body.

"Ride me, baby." Blaine growled, snapping forward into Kurt's ass as his hands gripped the smooth skin of his hips.

Kurt cursed knowing he was way too close to have this last, but it felt so good he couldn't take his time. He balanced himself, placing his palms flat against Blaine's upper body and lifting his hips up and down. Blaine let his fingers ghost over the teen's curves as he watched, eventually moving them to Kurt's erect cock. He bit his lip, watching the boy come undone above him.

"You're so beautiful, Kurt."

Kurt threw his head back and continued to ride, moaning Blaine's name repeatedly as he lowered himself onto the bad boy. Blaine took one hand and placed it on Kurt's waist, his other still stroking along Kurt's cock, admiring the way it throbbed in his hand. He swiped up the pre-cum with his fingers as he pushed his hips forward, pounding into Kurt relentlessly. The familiar feeling swam around his gut as Kurt bounced up and down on top of him, matching every one of his thrusts.

"Come for me Kurt."

Kurt cried out, his hands digging into the skin of his boyfriend's chest. "_Ahh_… I… _baby_…"

Blaine's hands movement became more and more erratic as felt himself nearing the edge. "Come with me… _Kurt—" _

Kurt came hard into Blaine's accepting hand, some of it trickling onto his boyfriend's abdomen. Blaine's eyes went wide at the sight and feeling of Kurt clenching around him. All it took was one more thrust before he was releasing his seed into the condom, his body quivering and vision going dark. Kurt's name spilled off his lips as he threw his head back, moving his hand slowly as Kurt rode it out. He smiled after a minute, the only sounds in the room their heavy breathing and a soft instrumental.

They stayed that way for a while, both catching eyes and smiling softly as their chests heaved up and down.

Kurt caught his breath finally and grabbed Blaine's hand, licking the palm clean first and then each finger. He could hear Blaine cursing beneath his breath as he watched and he smirked, easing himself off Blaine and lying down beside him.

Blaine took a deep breath before looking down at his body. He grabbed the condom by tip and removed it carefully by the base, tying it off and tossing it into the trashcan. Lying back against his pillow with a thud, he grinned up at the ceiling.

"Thank you." Blaine said with a smile, and Kurt started laughing next to him. "That was… wow… that was amazing and you sound _so, so_ amazing."

Kurt bit his lip into a smile before turning his head. "So was it worth the wait?"

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine asked with a smile, rolling over so that he could grab Kurt in his arms. "It was _more_ than worth the wait. You mean the world to me."

Kurt cupped his cheek and caught him in a kiss, their lips pressing against each other's softly. "You mean the world to me, Blaine. I love you."

"I love you too, gorgeous,"

"And all of this was beautiful—it's so beautiful."

Blaine smiled. "You're beautiful."

….

Blaine pressed Kurt's body against the bedroom door as his hands slipped to the boy's hips. "Don't go. One more time, baby."

Kurt smiled as he struggled to do his tie. "Blaine I'm running late already. We went at it twice this morning, and that's not even including the amazing wakeup call you gave me…"

Blaine smirked, licking his lips before attaching them to Kurt's. "I just love feeling you get harder and harder in my mouth—"

Kurt's breathing hitched as he pushed him away. "Stop it. I cannot afford to get hard on my way out the door."

Blaine smiled, ruffling his dark curls as his eyes scanned Kurt's body. Unlike he, who was still in a pair of briefs, Kurt was _finally _dressed and ready for work in his grey dress pants, navy blue collared dress shirt and matching grey tie. Kurt walked over to the bed and put his belt on while glancing over to the dresser. Blaine leant against the bedroom door with a frown.

"I miss you already, gorgeous."

Kurt groaned as he turned on his phone and realized the battery had 10% left. He stuffed it into his pocket and ran over to the door to kiss his boyfriend. Blaine reciprocated with a soft smile.

"I miss you too, baby. I'll be back after 8. Go enjoy hanging out with your friends."

He urged Blaine out his pathway, tapping his ass lightly with a wink before rushing down the hall. Blaine followed, smiling as Kurt bent down to pick up his shoes and ran to the couch to put them on his feet. Christian Dior hopped onto the couch next to him before crawling into his lap.

"I'm going to miss you little guy," Kurt smiled, nuzzling into the kitten. "Daddy will be back tonight." he placed him on the floor and said to be good before putting his other foot in the left shoe.

Blaine finished spreading some cream cheese over half a bagel before grabbing a thermos with coffee and walking to the living room. He grabbed his boyfriend's coat and helped him into it, smiling at the kiss it got him before grabbing the quick breakfast he prepared.

"I was going to cook something but things distracted me this morning," Blaine said, biting his lip in a way that drove Kurt bananas.

"This is perfect," Kurt leaned in to kiss him again, this time letting it linger. "I love you, Blaine."

Blaine walked him to the door and grabbed his hips as he kissed him again. "Love you, baby. Have a great day."

Kurt flew down the hall and into the elevator, and Blaine smiled as he closed the door. He could totally get used to this.

Christian Dior's purring snapped him out of his blissful thoughts, and he turned around, smiling at the kitten playing with that ridiculous octopus Kurt demanded he have. Blaine walked back to his room for a pair of pants and smiled at the few rose petals that were still scattered, before walking back into the living area to get the kitten something to eat.

"Dior," he called, placing the dish down. As usual, the kitten wasted no time finding his way over and beginning his meal. Blaine rolled his eyes, seriously considering changing his name to 'Finn' before eating the other half of the bagel.

"So," he said after swallowing, "we did it last night, and this morning."

Christian Dior steadily worked on his food and Blaine continued. "It was amazing. Don't tell him I told you though because he's going to say you're too young to hear these things. But seriously, Kurt is spectacular and super bendy and the best part about it," he turned his body to grab a mug for some coffee, "is he's all mine."

Christian Dior didn't seem to be paying him any attention but Blaine continued, taking another bite and talking once more. "I'm so fucking in love, Dior. He's smart, and perfect, and kind, and funny. Do you see his eyes? I could live in that color blue."

He smiled thinking about it, and eventually finishing his small meal. The kitten finished up too and walked over to lay down by his feet.

"You're cute too, I guess."

….

Kurt stepped back to observe the Prada display he set up with a smile. It was only a few hours into his shift, but those few hours had passed by quickly. He had a pretty simple assignment; familiarize himself with the spring lines so he'd be prepared, and change the displays for each brand accordingly.

He didn't know Ashley clocked in at 3:30; otherwise he'd be more prepared to deal with her. She swooped in like an eagle and began folding sweaters right by his set-up, eyeing him the whole time.

"You have a hickey."

Kurt looked in the direction of her voice with a grin. "Happy Holidays, Ashley."

"A huge hickey. Spill."

Kurt folded up a cardboard box and placed it with the others. He undid his tie a little to fix the collar around his neck, trying to cover up the mark Blaine gave him before tying it back. He thought he did a good job of covering up this morning but apparently not. "There's nothing to spill."

"I can still see it."

Kurt sighed, walking away. "So how was your Christmas?"

Ashley neglected the sweaters and moved to follow him as he pushed the mannequins towards the elevator. "It was fine but obviously not as hot as yours. Now, we haven't worked the same shift in a couple weeks and I'm guessing since the last time I saw you, you had just ended things with Charles, that the doer of this," she poked him hard in the neck eliciting an '_ouch!'_ "wasn't him. The only other person that comes to mind is your _friend _Blaine. Was it your _friend _Blaine?"

Kurt waited patiently for the elevator with a smile. "You know Debra is the manager on duty so you should probably go finish whatever it is she sent you to this floor for."

"So it was Blaine?" Ashley smiled, leaning against the wall. "I guess you had a pretty nice vacation, eh?"

Kurt smiled and entered the elevator. "I'm moving this to the third floor. Be back soon."

Ashley smirked as the elevator doors closed, turning around to go finish what she started working on a few minutes prior. A very familiar woman walked by her with a handsome young man and she smiled, greeting them hello.

"Where was that employee off to?" The woman questioned.

"Third floor women's department," Ashley answered a little hesitantly. She wondered if they knew Kurt or just liked something they saw on the mannequin. The brunette woman nodded with a thank you and pressed the 'up' button.

Ashley responded politely and went back to what she was doing.

….

As soon as Kurt stepped out of the elevator and onto the floor, his supervisor Thomas was rushing at him.

"Oh thank god, Kurt," he grabbed the display and urged the blue eyed boy over towards the register. "Please help Josh and Maggie out with that line. This post Christmas sale has had the store busy all day."

Kurt smiled with a nod. "I'm on it."

"Thank you," Thomas said, skipping off with the mannequin.

Kurt took a deep breath as he looked at the line, but quickly made his way over. He played at the collar of his neck, trying to adjust it best he could to hide his little love mark from Blaine.

After swiping his employee card and signing onto the register, Kurt called for the next person. "May I help the next customer?"

"Finally!" A man shouted rudely, dragging his wife along. Kurt tried not to laugh because he knew that was definitely Blaine with him in the future. The man placed her things on the counter and Kurt began to scan them one by one before giving them their total. This went on for a while, until the line was at a reasonable size. Kurt glanced around for Debra, hoping that she'd move him off of registers since his co-workers could probably handle this alone. The woman was nowhere in sight, neither was Thomas.

"Next customer please," Kurt announced. He looked up and his body went cold when Linda Berry and Sebastian approached, both wearing their usual sadistic smiles.

"Kurt. I'm happy you're working today. How was Christmas?" the woman asked. She placed a $3000 pair of Louboutins on the counter, along with a $2000 coat and smiled as she waited for an answer.

Kurt looked at Sebastian who was glancing around the store uninterested before he picked up the items to scan. "Christmas was great, thank you. Yours?"

The woman smiled, and it almost looked genuine. "Christmas was Christmas. Presents and dinner. Nothing extraordinary."

Kurt nodded. "But you had Rachel there so it must've been a little better."

Linda laughed lightly. "Yes. So I heard that my son went along with you to Ohio?" Kurt picked up the coat and searched for the barcode.

"Yes. He enjoyed himself and my family really adores him."

"That's wonderful," she smiled.

"What brings you two to the city?" Kurt asked, getting straight to the point. He could see Sebastian staring at his neck with a smirk and he absently moved his hand to adjust his collar.

"Apartment shopping for Smythe." Linda answered, gesturing toward the much taller teen. She adjusted her fur vest and scarf as she dug into her Louis Vuitton purse for her wallet. "I'm starting a brand new magazine to appeal to the younger audience, I decided, since you turned down my offer."

Kurt watched her dig through her wallet past a wad of cash to finally find her American Express card.

"It's a shame you had to turn down that offer, Kurt." she echoed, "I mean it would look so good on your resume once you start interning. That you're a supervisor at Saks and a writer for Teen Fashion Weekly, all while maintaining the grades that you do."

He accepted her card and swiped it. "I'm not a supervisor…" he started with a raised eyebrow, "and I'm sorry Ms. Berry. If things were different I would've loved the opportunity but—"

"But Blaine." she finished with a smile. "Blaine would throw a hissy fit, right?"

Kurt stared blankly, not giving an answer.

"That's a shame. He should be on board to support you having such a bright future. Because you do Kurt," he handed her back her card and a merchant's copy to sign, "Hunter saw it, I see it… you can do so much. Should Blaine really stand in the way of that?"

Kurt sighed as he accepted the paper back. "Blaine isn't standing in the way of any of my dreams. He's very supportive, Ms. Berry."

"So work for me. I want you writing for my magazine per-diem with the option to become editor, and I want to be the first to congratulate you on the promotion. I spoke with Mrs. Goldberg," she smiled as Sebastian took the bags from her. "I spoke with her and she said Blaine said such wonderful things about your work here. That was sweet of him, and I pretty much echoed how wonderful you are."

Ashley stepped off the elevator and looked at the scene. Her friend's face looked unreadable.

"You're 19 like Rachel, right?" Linda questioned. Kurt nodded.

"I'll be 20 in a few months."

"And already you have so much going for you. Here," she handed him her card and he looked down at it, "call me if you change your mind. I'm going to get Mr. Smythe and my people set up here in New York, and I'll be back for Fashion Week. Hopefully by then you'll have an answer for me, Mr. Supervisor?" she smiled and reached over, patting him on the shoulder. "And here," she handed him some concealer, "go cover that up, son."

Kurt watched the two make their way back over to the elevator as he put the card and make-up she gave him in his back pocket. Ashley rushed over, happy there was no enormous line as she dragged him away.

"What was that? She looked so familiar?"

"Blaine's mom," he answered, "Linda Berry."

"What? Blaine's mother is Linda Berry?"

"Yes," he sighed. "And he hates her, and she's showing me more attention than she's shown him in the past six years. I can't associate myself with her."

Ashley led him over to the dresses. "What did she want?"

Kurt looked around to make sure management wasn't coming. "To offer me a job with her again and to congratulate me on making supervisor."

Ashley quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't know," he continued, "I'm not too sure I believe that one."

"I'm just failing to see the problem."

Thomas came over with a clipboard in hand. "Ashley, take over register for Kurt. Kurt please take your lunch break."

They both looked at each other before nodding and going their separate ways. Thomas followed closely behind Kurt with a smile.

"Wait; guess what I heard in the office."

"What's that?" Kurt questioned, glancing back to the one man he knew gayer than him. Thomas played at his floral patterned ascot as he practically bounced up and down on his toes.

"That you'll be getting a promotion soon!" he sang with a smile, nudging Kurt in the arm. "So I suggest you do something with that hickey of yours before they change their minds."

Thomas went off in the direction of the registers as Kurt sighed again. None of this felt right. He worked hard for everything. Nothing was ever handed to him. And how would Blaine react to hearing all of this?

….

Blaine hopped out of his BMW and practically skipped to the entrance of Petco to pick up the rest of Christian Dior's things. Tristian looked over at Jessica with a smirk and the girl had to laugh herself.

Inside, Blaine showed his receipt to the guy he threatened the previous day, the one who was way too flirty with his boyfriend. The employee went and quickly gathered the bags while Blaine whistled patiently.

"So," Tristian started up with a smile, mussing his red hair tiredly, "you had sex last night."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he looked at him. "I'm just happy to be getting our kitten his stuff. Help me load the car, will ya?"

Jessica smiled, crossing her arms and glaring at her ex. "He had sex." she said loud enough for Tristian and Blaine to hear. "He had sex and it was so good he bought Kurt a kitten."

Blaine smirked, turning around and ignoring them. The employee came back with a bunch of things and Blaine stared at him before snatching the bags away. Tristian grabbed the last few and they headed back out to his midnight blue vehicle.

Jessica followed behind them with her head buried in her cell phone. She stopped at the car; waiting for the boys to finish putting everything in the trunk so they could go finish with their day.

"Where to next?" she questioned.

"Oh," Tristian dug in his pocket and pulled out a watch, "let's go to the mall. I need to stop at Zales and get a piece replaced."

Blaine nodded before turning his attention to Jessica. "Texting a boy?"

She smirked. "I'm getting in the car."

"I guess that's a yes," Tristian said as he followed behind her. Blaine laughed as he made his way to the driver's seat.

….

Kurt cursed the fact that he forgot the charge his phone the previous night and forgot to bring his charger with him to work. He sat in the Starbucks starring down at Linda's card and shaking his head. Everything was going perfectly and he didn't want to mess things up with Blaine. They already had an argument about this very thing before they were even a couple, now it'd probably be worse this time.

He swore as soon as he got home he'd tell Blaine everything that happened. While sure, it seemed like a great deal, Linda was pretty conniving. He got to witness that first hand. What seemed like a good idea working for her could quickly be revealed as a horrible mistake. Plus, having Sebastian in New York, and having to communicate with him on most likely a daily basis, even see him sometimes... none of that was going to work. Blaine would murder everything at the news of this.

Kurt sipped on his coffee thinking about everything. He didn't want to accept that promotion, despite being in the talks for an elevation months prior to this. It still seemed wrong having Linda put his name out there. She didn't even know him, really.

Before Kurt realized it, someone was sitting across from him. He looked up and found Charles in a Starbucks apron, wearing a name tag, with a cup of his own in hand.

"I found a job. Told you I would."

Kurt was taken aback at first having the man so close, but they were in public and he couldn't do anything to hurt him. He smiled eventually, glancing around the café. "Well, erm… congratulations."

Charles nodded. "I know you hate me but I'm sorry. I just—"

"I don't hate you. I just lost a lot of respect for you to be honest. But you're here and you're earning your way so that's good."

Kurt took a sip of his coffee again, looking at the dirty blond across from him. Charles sat quietly, glancing out the window to all the people happily making their way through a snowy Manhattan. He tapped at the side of his Styrofoam cup before looking back up at his ex.

"I'm sorry for everything."

Kurt nodded, not returning his gaze.

"I mean it."

Kurt checked the time to see he had a few minutes to get back across the street to his building. "Thank you."

"And I hope he makes you happy."

"He does."

"Good." Charles responded, looking at the line of customers.

Kurt drank the last of his coffee before standing up from his seat. He smiled at Charles briefly before motioning to the door. "I need to get back to work."

"Okay," the brown eyed man answered. "You work tomorrow?"

Kurt looked at him strangely before nodding. "Yes. Morning shift."

Charles nodded. "Well, I'll see you if you stop in."

Kurt smiled again and walked towards the door. He shook his head as he glanced back to see Charles still sitting there, gazing out the window. _What the hell was that?_

….

"Hey," Tristian said flirtatiously to the Zales employee. He folded his arms and leant on the counter, smiling at the maybe 25 year old with the dark hair. The man, whose nametag read 'Robert', smiled at Tristian with a flirty look of his own.

"Hello. What happened to, 'I'll call you back'?" the man teased as he looked down at the watch in Tristian's hand. Jessica and Blaine exchanged a look before rolling their eyes.

She followed him around the store as they waited for lover boy to finish. Jessica pulled out her phone and smiled at a message she received and Blaine raised an eyebrow as he watched her.

"What's his name?"

Jessica looked up at him strangely. "Whose name?"

"This guy you're talking to." he finished, stopping to look through the glass display. His ex quirked an eyebrow of her own at him as she answered.

"Mark. He's nice but we're just friends. So don't jump to conclusions."

Blaine nodded. "How does he treat you?"

"Like a friend, because we're friends," the shorter girl finished with a smile, nudging her ex-boyfriend. "Why are you being so protective?"

Blaine glanced over to Tristian to see him still flirting up a storm as the man repaired his watch. "Because you deserve a lot more than what you had with me and I'm making sure you don't make that mistake again."

"You weren't a mistake, Blaine. You just didn't know who you were—"

"I treated you like shit for four years." he added seriously. "Whether I was 'finding myself' or not," he said with air quotes, "it doesn't matter. You didn't deserve to be lied to or cheated on. And for all you put up with me, you deserve the world. I hope your 'friend' Mark understands that."

Jessica smiled. "I hope he does."

Blaine changed his attention from her to the display before him. The younger girl smiled as she stood next to him. "So. Looking for engagement rings?"

Blaine noticed what he was staring at and smiled. "Oh. No, I was just…"

"Whatever."

….

Kurt finally clocked out at 8:23 with a heavy breath. Debra made the second part of his shift a living hell, apparently finding out that he had some sort of ties to Linda Berry and deciding that everything he got from here on out would be handed to him. Not on her watch, though. She made him do four different departments in the span of three hours, saying that if he was going to be a supervisor he'd need to know everything.

Kurt fought his way through the cold weather and to the subway, swiping his metro card and going through the turnstile. He couldn't wait to get home to Blaine, Christian Dior, and a nice shower. And Rachel would be back tomorrow evening, so tonight was probably the last time they could be as loud as they wanted. At least without feeling extremely guilty. Well, Blaine probably wouldn't care, but he did.

The train ride wasn't long, thankfully, and Kurt walked the short distance to his building. He said hello to the doorman on his way past and trekked his way over to the elevator.

After unlocking his door, he found that Blaine had went to get the rest of Christian Dior's things when he saw his grey ball of fur fascinated by the scratching post. Kurt smiled, hanging up his coat and kicking off his shoes. He walked to the kitchen first and put some more water in the kitten's bowl.

"Blaine?" he called out, before walking through the apartment.

There was no answer, and after a quick search he came to the conclusion that he was home alone. Kurt put his cell phone on the charger and decided to hop in the shower. He emptied his pockets; frowning at the make-up and card from Linda that he placed on his bed, before taking off his pants and the rest of his clothing. He grabbed a few things and made his way to the bathroom.

The hot water felt so amazing. Kurt stood there for a while and let it cascade over him, memories of the day flashing across his mind, before he looked down at the marks on his body and memories of the previous night took over. Kurt had to struggle not to touch himself, hoping that Blaine would be able to do that whenever he got in.

He rinsed the lathery soap off of him and sighed before stepping out of the shower, making a mental note to find a place with a Jacuzzi. That would be nice for days like these.

After drying and wrapping the towel around himself, Kurt stepped into the hallway. He could smell what seemed like Chinese takeout as he took a whiff and wondered if Blaine had brought some back with him. Opening the door to his room, he found his boyfriend on the bed once again, just like last night. But this time, he held a business card in his hand instead of a rose. Kurt's heart stopped as he looked at the confusion on Blaine's face.

"Why do you have my mother's card?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please review! *bites nails*_

_-Janelle_


	20. Chapter 19

**Roommates**

_A/N: It's my Christopher's birthday. Another 90's child like myself. I love that man. _

_I was excited for this three day Memorial weekend, but I woke up with a sore throat and horrible migraine on Saturday. I didn't think I'd be able to finish this chapter, but here it is :). I can't promise it isn't flooded with mistakes, though. :( _

_The reviews last chapter were FABULOUS. Thank you guys. _

_For my Australia readers, who according to the traffic stats for all my stories are number three in visitors. I hope you guys like :)_

_Also for_ melancholysky_ because kurtl0pez (lol)_ Hurriklaine,_ and_ Writersfable!_ Please enjoy!_

_And oh yeah! 300 reviews! Thank you to the wonderful _LSKlaineGleek!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

"I can't believe you, man."

Blaine smiled as he sat back in the driver's seat of his BMW. To his right was his friend Tristian, lying back in the passenger seat and playing with his recently fixed watch; courtesy of that Robert guy who Blaine was positive would be giving Tristian a house call in a few hours. They had just dropped Jessica off in Brooklyn after the three set up Christian Dior's things in the apartment, and were now parked in front of Tristian's place.

"What is it that you can't believe, Tristian?"

His redhead friend sat up, adjusting the seat behind him and dramatically turned to face Blaine. "Everything, B. Everything. This past summer we were killers, Blaine. You and I. We'd go to parties, I'd leave with the hottest guy there, you'd leave with his second-rate best friend," Blaine laughed, shaking his head, "and that'd be a night. Now, I don't know. You're all in love and looking at wedding rings—"

"I really wasn't looking at wedding rings."

Tristian gave him a look.

"Okay," Blaine laughed, "I was near the rings while you flirted with that old guy and I _glanced_. But that was it. We're not ready for that yet."

"Yeah, okay Blainers."

"Things are different now, though. I am in love and my whole life has seemed to do a 180. Kurt means so much to me. I just need you to understand that."

They were quiet and his best friend gave him a nod.

"Well," Tristian grabbed his bags and opened the door, "I'm happy for you I guess. I mean it sucks losing a wingman, but I know Kurt's a good guy and he'll keep your stupid ass in check."

Blaine smirked with a nod. "Yeah."

"So," Tristian got out of the car and turned back to face his friend, "get home safe, be good, all of that other stuff. Tell Kurt I said hey."

"Will do."

The redhead slammed the door and walked towards his apartment building. Blaine smiled a little as he thought about the conversation and the whole day in general. It was nothing short of amazing. He got to wake up to a beautiful man, spend time with his best friends, spoil Christian Dior (because let's be honest, his obedience to the three golden rules deserved some sort of recognition) and just generally enjoy the last few days of this random year.

He glanced at his watch to see that it was late, and Kurt was probably on the train back home. He started the car and put it in drive, stopping at a takeout spot first before getting on the bridge back to Manhattan.

….

Christian Dior purred around Blaine's feet after he crossed the threshold to the apartment. He went to the kitchen and put their food on the counter before taking off his coat and things. Kurt's shoes were by the door and he smiled, realizing that the man was home. Blaine kicked his off as well, tossing his coat and scarf on the rack and picking up the kitten bumbling around his feet.

They made their way to the bedrooms and Blaine heard the shower running. He considered joining in but remembered Kurt thought he was home alone, and bursting in the bathroom while he was in the shower probably wouldn't turn out too well.

Christian Dior snuggled closer into Blaine's body and he smiled, petting the kitten's grey fur before entering Kurt's room. It was a mess, and that was definitely out of character for his boyfriend. His pants were strewn over the bed and the belt on the floor, and the clothes Blaine presumed Kurt would sleep in (which belonged to him) were thrown against the pillows.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and placed Christian Dior down to try and straighten up for him. Maybe it was a long day and Kurt really wanted to hop in the shower. He moved over to the bed as the kitten slowly left the room and tossed Kurt's work clothes into the hamper before putting the belt in his already too full closet.

Turning back to the bed, Blaine neatly placed Kurt's night clothes across it before a white piece of paper near the makeup caught his attention.

It appeared to be a business card with pretty cursive royal blue writing, a crème colored background.

He picked it up and read; his heart almost stopping at the name and number there. It couldn't be right.

_Linda Berry_

Blaine stared for what had to be a minute, moving the card around in his hand to see if it was real. He went to the foot of the bed and sat down, trying to calm his rapid thoughts and figure out why it was there. Had his mother given Kurt this when they were in Philly? Did they unpack it with their things?

The shower cut off not long after. Blaine realized that his initial thoughts couldn't be the case. If so, that would mean Kurt had planned on calling her, and there was no way that was true.

So she must've given this to him recently.

Kurt walked in the room, towel around his waist, with a smile that quickly fell when he saw what his boyfriend was holding. Blaine noticed the change of his face as he asked the inevitable.

"Why do you have my mother's card?"

He watched as Kurt stared down at the paper in Blaine's hand before shifting focus back up to the confused, hurt look on his face. Kurt licked his suddenly dry lips and stepped in some more, making sure to hold his boyfriend's gaze.

"Blaine, before we even begin to discuss this, I need you to understand something."

Blaine only looked at him as an answer, prompting the coiffed teen to go further.

"We are not going to argue about this," Kurt said clearly, never moving his eyes. "I'm going to tell you everything that happened today, and we will both do like we promised back in Philadelphia when we were at your parents' house and listen, because all day long, all I could think about was running home and talking to you, and an argument would break me. Okay?"

Blaine took the words in and nodded his understanding. There was no way he wanted this to blow up like that had—whatever this was. Hopefully it wasn't what his mind wanted him to believe it was. "I promise I won't, baby. Just tell me why you have this."

Kurt gave a relieved sigh and strutted further into the room, past Blaine and over to where his clothes were laid on the bed. He removed the towel from around his waist and tossed it into the hamper, grabbing a pair of boxer briefs from the bed. Blaine's eyes remained down on the card as Kurt began to speak.

"Linda and Sebastian paid me a visit today at work." Blaine remained quiet, and Kurt pulled on the navy blue sweat pants that belonged to Blaine. "She came in and bought a couple things. I wish the story could've ended there, but… she congratulated me on a promotion to supervisor."

Blaine's head moved slightly at the news of this, but Kurt quickly continued. "A promotion that she put in a good word for me with, which makes me want nothing to do with it. I mean, I worked hard, don't get me wrong. It's just that now, who's going to respect me if they think it was handed to me?"

Kurt began to pull his t- shirt on, thinking about it all. "Anyway," he continued, "she said that she's finding Sebastian an apartment so he can work with a new magazine she's creating. The reason I have her card is because she gave it to me to call her if I changed my mind about the proposal to write for it."

Kurt sat down beside his boyfriend, waiting for him to say something. He still wasn't so sure that Blaine wouldn't get upset, to be perfectly honest. He could understand that Blaine wasn't Linda Berry's biggest fan, and her interest in Blaine was mutual, sadly. But what Blaine asked next caught Kurt off guard.

"Are you considering it?"

Kurt smiled at the question. "Are you joking?" he asked.

Blaine still seemed to be bothered by all of this. "Then why did you bring it to our home?"

"I don't know babe," Kurt answered honestly. "It—I just did. I had it in my pocket after she gave it to me, along with the concealer," he smiled now; "she gave me that because you have a habit of sucking on my neck, not that I mind."

Blaine glanced up at the boy next to him, apparently not in a joking mood. Kurt rolled his eyes and continued.

"Listen, babe. To be honest, today was a shitty day. As soon as I left the house, things started going downhill. Debra was as bitchy as usual, and I got every confirmation that she hates me and thinks I don't deserve to be elevated with the company during my shift today, your mom kept trying to make me doubt you in the brief conversation I had with her, Sebastian was just being Sebastian, standing there and smirking and just looking as shifty as possible, and my phone died as soon as I clocked in, so I couldn't even talk to you. And all I wanted to do was talk to you baby. You don't understand. It was one of those days."

Blaine leant over and placed a small, but necessary kiss to Kurt's soft lips. Kurt accepted it with a smile and lowered his head to his hands.

"I'm so sorry, baby. Sorry you had to go through any of that."

Kurt shrugged in response. "It's not your fault. I guess I have to get used to being without you, right? I'm a big boy," he finished with a smile, brushing a few wet strands out of his face.

"You don't ever have to get used to that." Blaine promised sincerely.

Kurt smiled at him softly, allowing Blaine to clasp their hands together.

"I can't believe her," said Blaine, shaking his head in disgust.

"Well, there's more," Kurt frowned. "I didn't add that Charles of all people works across the street from my job. At the Starbucks you made me try that nasty Frappuccino at."

Blaine's entire demeanor changed at the mention of Charles's name. Kurt knew bringing up his ex would do that, but there wasn't any way he wasn't going to tell Blaine. That'd only make things even more stressful when he happened to find out. Blaine tiredly ran his hand down his face and exhaled, his shoulders tensing more and more with each passing second. He took a deep breath and huffed in disbelief, turning to look at Kurt.

"I was seated at the window during my break and he joined me. I won't lie, I was afraid he'd do something. Especially after that whole thing where we saw him at the elevators and you two almost fought, but he just sat there. He gave me some bullshit apology like he used to and said that you better be treating me right. A whole bunch of nonsense—"

"I do not want you anywhere near him, Kurt."

Kurt gulped at the intensity of Blaine's deep brown eyes. "I know… I-I'll just find a new hangout spot for break I guess."

Blaine shook his head. His awesome day wasn't ending so well. "I'm dropping you off and picking you up from now on. I don't trust that man as far as I can throw him."

"That's unrealistic." Kurt smiled. "I'd love that but in a few weeks classes will start again."

Blaine didn't reply. He only looked away, placing his head in his hands and breathing out heavily. Kurt frowned as he moved closer to try and comfort him.

"Babe?"

"Why does everyone want to fuck this up?" Blaine's voice was low but steady as he spoke. Kurt could only stare at his profile as he listened, "I have one thing. One person who actually makes me happy, and I apparently can't have that without people trying to take it from me."

"They can't take me, Blaine."

"My own mother is out to mess us up. What have I ever fucking done to her?" his voice became louder as he turned to face Kurt—the elder wearing a sympathetic look on his face. "And god only knows what Charles wants but I swear to god if he even speaks to you again it's over for him."

"Blaine," Kurt stopped him, drawing the teen closer. Blaine's temper could go from calm at one moment to hysterical the next and Kurt wanted nothing more than for everything to be alright. They'd been through a lot together in the short time since they'd met, and Kurt knew they could make it through even more. This would hopefully be nothing. All of it. "I didn't tell you about this to upset you. I don't want you upset, Blaine. Don't worry about your mom or Sebastian or any of it. We're good."

Blaine pulled Kurt's body even closer, adoring their contact and the closeness of their bodies. He'd never take it for granted. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I love you," Kurt answered simply, wearing a smile when Blaine relaxed at his words. "I love you and I'm not letting any of this nonsense tear us apart."

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine whispered into his ear. He smiled at his boyfriend's shiver and grazed his lips across the just shaven skin of his jaw. Kurt grinned, adjusting his body in Blaine's arms so that he could connect their lips chastely.

"Then nothing else matters," Kurt answered. He smiled when Blaine's hands began to roam underneath the t-shirt he wore and giggled when the boy tickled him along his ribs.

"I love when you wear my clothes, too," Blaine said, smiling against his lips at the answer his boyfriend gave him.

"That's why I wear them."

"And I love when I take them off of you."

Kurt's cheeks turned red as he laughed, slapping Blaine's hand away and hopping off of the teen's lap. "I smell food." He began walking towards the door.

"I got take out," Blaine hummed, eyes glued to Kurt's ass.

"Oh!" Kurt turned around quickly and made his way over to where Blaine was sitting. He picked the business card up from the bed and held it between his long fingers before ripping it to shreds. The pieces fell across Blaine's lap and the mattress. "I almost forgot." he smiled.

Blaine smiled too, brushing the pieces off of him with the back of his hand before getting up to follow Kurt out of the room.

….

Kurt ate, and Blaine pushed most of his food around on his plate. The elder frowned, trying to get him to eat something, but Blaine claimed to have lost his appetite. He put their things in the sink and dragged Kurt over to the couch, where Kurt bothered him to eat some more and Blaine, still upset about everything that happened but not wanting to admit it, kept saying he just wasn't hungry.

Blaine turned on the TV after they collapsed on the couch and allowed Kurt to rest his head on his lap. _Matilda _was on one of the movie channels and Blaine smiled as he turned it on, placing the remote down and relaxing a little.

"Oh I loved this movie growing up!" Kurt said with a grin, laughing when Christian Dior jumped on his chest and started pacing, looking for a comfortable spot. Blaine watched the two with a smile. He saw Kurt reach for a soft blue bowtie with white polka dots off of the coffee table and place it on his chest, yammering about how the cat was a cuddle monster, and then reach to take Christian Dior's current red collar off that Cooper sent with him, the kitten nuzzling into Kurt's fingers with relaxed purrs.

"I told you that the blue on this isn't the same color as his eyes," Kurt tossed the collar onto the coffee table and began to reach for the bowtie. "His eyes are like two shades brighter." Blaine smirked, scratching the kitten behind the ears while Kurt worked on putting the bowtie around him.

"It's the same exact color, Kurt."

"It is not," Kurt gushed, rolling his eyes at Blaine before picking up Christian Dior like Rafiki did with Simba, "it still looks adorable on him."

Blaine shook his head with a grin, turning back to the movie.

"_Most parents believe their children are the most beautiful creatures ever to grace the planet. Others take a less emotional approach." _

Blaine glanced down at his boyfriend who was busy playing with Christian Dior. "I was Matilda growing up, you know. We both had parents who sucked."

Kurt adjusted his body so that he could look up at Blaine. The softness of his hazel eyes made him smile. "Please don't make me despise watching a movie I love."

Blaine shrugged. "It's true. Think about it. We're both geniuses," he paused when Kurt scoffed, eyeing him before continuing, "and I used to do the same thing… reading all day in my room. Cooper used to tease me about it until I taught him how to read." Kurt began laughing and Christian Dior got startled from the noise, "Plus," Blaine continued with a smug smile, "we both know magic."

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend through his lashes, a look of intrigue painting his face. "That nonsense you showed Puck where I saw you hiding the card in the deck doesn't really constitute as magic, Blainey."

"You're a hater." Blaine answered with a smirk, "What was it that you were saying this morning, babe? '_Oh god Blaine yes, your mouth is like magic! Don't stop!' _Was that it?"

Kurt's face tinted pink as he rolled his eyes away, petting Christian Dior while he watched the television. "I don't recall."

"Oh no?" Blaine questioned in a sing-song manner. He traced his fingertips along Kurt's arm teasingly, before using one finger to trace along Kurt's cherry lips. "Need a reminder?"

He bit his lip when Kurt looked up at him innocently, puckering his lips and kissing Blaine on the finger. "Maybe that would help…"

Christian Dior meowed when Blaine picked him up and cradled him in his arms, walking over to the recently installed kitty bed they bought and placing him down. "You know the deal, Dior," he whispered, petting the kitten before walking back towards the rooms. Blaine jetted to the dresser drawer for a couple condoms (just in case there were multiple rounds) and some lube, threw off his shirt and removed his jeans, tossing them aside and running out the room in only his black boxer briefs.

Kurt was seated on the couch when he got back, smiling at Blaine's outfit (or lack thereof) and items in his hand.

"So show me what you got, Potter."

Blaine smiled as he walked over to Kurt and dropped to his knees. He watched patiently as Kurt pulled the t-shirt up and over his head, revealing the beautifully toned creamy skin Blaine loved to mark up. He ran his hand along Kurt softly, brushing the smooth skin with his nails, licking his lips at the feeling of Kurt's muscles contracting underneath his hands. Kurt sat back against the sofa, breathing evenly and watching Blaine's every move—the way his right hand teased along his chest, squeezing the nub of his nipple playfully, and the way his left hand crept along his thigh, slowly but firmly making its way to cup Kurt through the blue sweats he wore.

Kurt instinctively moved his hips forward at the contact, making Blaine press down even more. The friction was so nice, but could be so much better. But apparently, his boyfriend had other plans, because he was easing up between Kurt's legs, pinning his hips to the couch with both hands while sucking roughly on Kurt's nipple.

Kurt threw his head back and exhaled as he felt himself getting hard. Though he knew it was a bad idea, he opened his eyes to look down at Blaine. Blaine's tongue was trailing across his chest, just the tip, and he could see the two barbells that would be caressing his cock just staring at him. When Blaine reached the right side of Kurt's chest, he took that nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, flipping the nub with his tongue.

Kurt could feel his body heating up, and he frowned when he tried to thrust up into Blaine's navel but the bad boy held him securely by the waist.

"There's no need to rush, Kurt." he whispered with the sexiest of sexy smiles, and Kurt wanted to hit him in the face. "We have all night."

Blaine started working his way lower, gently peppering kisses against Kurt's abdomen. His tongue poked out when he reached his boyfriend's belly button, swirling around his inny.

Kurt lifted his hips in attempt to make Blaine pulling off his sweats and underwear easier. Blaine's hand running along his thighs felt too perfect, and when he spread them to attach his teeth to Kurt's inner thigh, Kurt found that he didn't know what to do with his hands. His boyfriend started placing hickeys all over his pale legs, warm breaths across his skin making him shiver, and eventually he placed both hands gently in Blaine's hair.

Blaine started licking across Kurt's midriff, stopping to suck playfully along the way. He held Kurt's other leg up over his shoulder and began to mouth at his inner thigh, noting the way his boyfriend's body shook when he bit down on a spot dangerously close to Kurt's cock.

"I found another spot that drives you crazy," he whispered with a smug grin before kissing the length of Kurt's cock. The elder closed his eyes, hands latched into dark, curly hair. Blaine reached the head and kissed softly, twirling his tongue over the slit to taste the pre-cum gathered there.

Kurt swallowed hard as he opened his eyes. He was matched with Blaine's dark gaze, the younger teen staring up as he licked up and down like he was eating an ice cream cone. The heat of the boy's tongue felt amazing, and the two studs stroking the sensitive veins on the underside of his cock had Kurt grinding his hips forward, whispering Blaine's name. His hands trailed from Blaine's hair, down to the boy's broad shoulders, and landed there, massaging circles into the skin.

Blaine kissed Kurt's balls teasingly soft before sucking them into his mouth. The sounds of approval he heard did nothing but make him harder in his briefs; Kurt was _whining _and throwing his hands into his own hair, legs shaking while Blaine continued to suck, playing with each ball in his mouth.

He gave Kurt's cock a slow stroke while pulling off with an obscene 'pop', to which Kurt's hands left his own hair and went back to Blaine's, his patience wearing thin. Blaine bit his lip into a smirk as Kurt guided his mouth to the tip of his cock.

"Blaine, babe," Kurt breathed out, grinding forward when his boyfriend pumped his hand slowly once more. "I need your mouth."

Blaine kissed him again on the head, licking his lips at the bitter taste of the pre-cum there. "Where do you need it?"

Kurt's eyes were darkened to a grey color, his pupils blown. "I need you to suck me," was his response. Blaine heard the growl of Kurt's voice and had to obey, taking the head into his mouth and sucking softly. Kurt held his hair tightly as he collapsed back against the sofa, willing himself not to thrust forward.

"Is that good?" Blaine asked with a play coy smile—a smile he knew to drive his boyfriend absolutely nuts. Kurt nodded, brushing the hair out of his lover's face.

"More… _god… _like that," he smiled, closing his eyes as Blaine spread his legs and moved his lips further down Kurt's length. He ignored the way his legs shook, and how his whole body felt as if it was on fire as Blaine sucked harder, his tongue piercings rubbing against his cock in all the right ways.

Blaine pulled off slowly and ran his tongue over Kurt's slit again. The elder opened his eyes and looked at him expectantly, and Blaine thought he could cum from the sight of Kurt hot for him alone. His hair was standing all over the place and his lips were red from biting them.

"You're so hot for me babe," Blaine smiled, kissing the underside of his cock. Kurt's eyes locked Blaine's lips as they wrapped around him again, and moved slowly until they were at the base of his cock. He could feel Blaine hollowing out his mouth and relaxing his throat before the teen began to move his head up and down; the wet heat he provided and slow rhythm enough to send Kurt over the edge.

He moved slightly faster now, loving the way Kurt was groaning and pulling his hair. When he heard "_oh Blaineee" _he only sucked harder, wrapping his mouth around Kurt's hardness and dragging his tongue along the way.

"I-I'm… _fuck yes…"_

Kurt felt the familiar coiling in his stomach, his body clenching each time Blaine deep throated him. Blaine noticed all the sounds too, and adjusted his body between Kurt's legs, placing them over his shoulders and pressing Kurt's body further into the sofa. Kurt threw his hands to the cushions and watched Blaine's head bouncing up and down between his legs, his eyes rolling back.

"Blaineeee… I'm so close… so…"

Blaine kept his tempo quick and his mouth was so wet around Kurt, that all it took was his boyfriend's head hitting the back of his throat a few more times before Kurt was coming into his mouth.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's ass roughly as he stilled his mouth, swallowing the boy completely. He listened to Kurt moaning and adored the way his body shook around him as he waited, pulling off softly after Kurt had finished. Looking up, he couldn't help but smirk at the satisfied look on his boyfriend's face.

He took a seat next to a naked Kurt, smiling at him while the usually coiffed man tried to get his breathing back on track. Blaine stared down at his cock straining against his briefs and touched himself, throwing his head back at how good it felt. Being inside Kurt was going to make him go crazy.

On the TV, Ms. Trunchbull wrote on the board.

_If you are having fun, you are not learning. _

"That's bullshit." Blaine spoke lowly with a grin. "I just had a hell of a lot of fun and I learned a lot about you." he smiled, turning to face Kurt who had seemed to gather himself. The blue eyed sophomore sat up and climbed over into Blaine's lap, settling himself right on top of Blaine's erection.

"Why are you so corny?" Kurt mused with a sexy smile, leaning down and taking Blaine's lower lip between his own. Blaine closed his eyes, letting his hands trail down Kurt's side where they settled on his smooth hips. Bruises were still there from that morning.

Kurt deepened the kiss after a few seconds. He laced his hands behind Blaine's neck, slowly moving his tongue between his boyfriend's lips. Blaine accepted it, exhaling through his nose as Kurt dominated the kiss and started grinding on top of him.

Kurt pulled back with a smile, his blue eyes glistening as they found hazel ones across from them. Blaine began to trace patterns along Kurt's midriff.

"Don't you love my corniness?"

Kurt smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "Eh. You're okay."

Blaine smiled as his eyes raked down his lover's body and stopped in between Kurt's thighs. He loved that he was getting hard again already. He looked to his right and grabbed the lubricant, handing it to his boyfriend. "Stretch yourself for me."

Kurt bit his lip and smiled, knowing what it did to Blaine whenever he did that. "Okay, baby."

Kurt lay back on the couch, his head landing on the arm of it as he popped the cap open and coated two fingers. Blaine mussed his hair as he watched, hooking his hands in his boxer briefs and sliding them off. His cock was dark and aching to be touched, but he didn't, instead watching Kurt's fingers move to his own entrance. He slid one finger in and closed his eyes, worrying his lower lips between his teeth.

"Is this good, baby?"

Blaine watched closely, ignoring the twitching of his own cock and watching the way Kurt's grew with each of the teen's pumps. "Move your finger deeper, gorgeous."

Kurt obeyed, moving further as he rested his head on his other arm that was folded behind his head. He licked his lips and continued his motions, opening his eyes when Blaine spread his legs wider to get a better view.

Blaine's eyes were locked on Kurt's hole with a hungry, lusty look as he watched. He grabbed for a condom beside him, not moving his eyes away.

"Can I add another?" Kurt questioned softly, pulling his finger out to circle at his entrance playfully. Blaine nodded as he watched, simultaneously ripping open the condom.

"S-Sure, gorgeous."

Before he knew it, Kurt was fucking himself with two fingers. His red lips were parted and wet as the elder moved his fingers in and out, scissoring and stretching as far as he could without touching his prostate.

Blaine looked away for a moment to roll the condom on himself. He did so and grabbed for the lube next to Kurt, slicking himself up generously, wincing because he forgot to warm it up amidst his watching his boyfriend finger fuck himself.

"T-Three now," Blaine stuttered, not sure why his speech was trying to fail him, but not caring enough to stop watching Kurt pull out and add a third. He bit his lip a little as he put three fingers inside himself, sighing once they were deep inside.

"I wish it was you," Kurt muttered as he spread his legs wider. Blaine gulped, wiping his hands with a few tissues. "You always feel so good, and get so, so deep."

"Okay," Blaine said, forcing Kurt up and sitting the teen on his lap. Kurt giggled as he sat down, shaking his head because he'd never be able to watch _Matilda _ever again without thinking about this.

Blaine placed one hand on Kurt's back and the other on the boy's hip, lifting him slightly so that he was lined up at Kurt's entrance. He steadied Kurt's hips, telling him to sit down as slowly as he needed to.

Kurt closed his eyes as he eased down onto Blaine's cock. He was stretched enough to get past the head with any discomfort, but winced a little the further he got.

"Take your time, baby," Blaine whispered, watching Kurt's ass as it moved deeper and deeper onto his cock. Kurt nodded; his hands on Blaine's knees as he slowly moved down.

Eventually, his ass was flush against Blaine's hips, and their slick thighs were against each other's. Blaine gripped the top of the couch as he waited for Kurt to move, the tightness around his cock driving him absolutely insane.

Kurt held onto Blaine's knees for leverage and moved up and down again, his boyfriend a bumbling mess behind him. He could hear Blaine cursing as the younger placed both hands at his hips and adjusted his positioning, the move sending his cock straight into Kurt's prostate.

"_Shit!" _Kurt shouted, nails digging into Blaine's knees. "Ooh… ooh…"

Blaine tightened his hands on Kurt's hips and thrust up again, breathing heavy at the sight and feeling of Kurt shaking above him. He placed his hands on top of the couch and sat back, snapping his hips up and smiling at the sound Kurt made.

Kurt got control of his breathing and began to move, bouncing his hips up and down.

Blaine watched closely, his eyes trained on Kurt rising and falling on his dick. Shivers ran along his spine at the sight, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold this up with the repetitive '_Blaine, Blaine, Blaine's' _Kurt kept moaning out with each thrust.

The elder's movement started becoming slower and slower as he rolled his hips tantalizingly slow, purposely arching his back so that Blaine could watch his ass move at what seemed like a snail's pace. Blaine opened his eyes when he felt Kurt slowing down.

"Babe," his register was low as he spoke, and Kurt smiled as he continued facing forward.

"Yes, honey?" he lowered his body slowly as he gripped the other teen's legs.

Blaine snapped his hips forward, finding Kurt's pleasure spot and biting his lip at the sound of Kurt moaning. "Don't tease me."

Kurt nodded, speeding up for a minute until he heard Blaine's groans growing louder and louder. He smirked, slowing down his riding once more.

Blaine's hands found Kurt's hips as he sped up the pace himself, making the boy bounce up and down on him. "Like this," he growled into Kurt's ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth. Kurt nodded, hopping up and down at Blaine's preferred speed. But as soon as his boyfriend removed his firm hands, Kurt slowed down again. He smiled to himself, knowing Blaine was behind him probably having a fit.

"There's no need to rush, Blaine." he said with a smirk as he rode his boyfriend breathlessly, "We have all night."

Blaine smiled at this. He should've known Kurt would use his earlier words against him. "So you're purposely teasing me, huh?"

Kurt nodded as he slowed down even more, but yelped once Blaine stood up and bent him over the coffee table, grabbing his hips and thrusting in and out of him.

"You think-k it's funny… now?" Blaine questioned with a smug smile, out of breath but not slowing down. He spread Kurt's cheeks and started to fuck him harder, hitting Kurt's bundle of nerves each and every time. "_Shit, _Kurt," he groaned, their bodies slapping together, "I _love _how tight you are."

"_Bla-a-inee," _Kurt cried out, laying his head on the table as Blaine slid in and out of him. His knees were hurting from being kneeled on the wooden surface like this, but everything else felt _spectacular. _Blaine snapped in and out of him, talking dirty, saying he loved how Kurt took it, and the elder could only lay there with a grin as his boyfriend sent chills of pleasure throughout his body.

"You're such a f-fucking tease, you know that Kurt?" Blaine knew he was close and only continued to grind harder. Kurt was practically singing his name at this point, and all it took was another couple thrusts before they were both giving warning and coming hard. Kurt spilled out onto the coffee table and Blaine into the condom, both shuddering as they rode it out together.

"Shit…" Blaine groaned, looking around them for the box of tissues. He found it behind them and turned to an exhausted looking Kurt, pulling out of him slowly. The blue eyed teen collapsed against the table and Blaine smirked, rolling his eyes.

He walked into the kitchen, tying the condom and throwing it into the trash, before wetting some tissues and walking back to the living room. Kurt was lying down on the furniture and Blaine smiled, nudging him gently.

"You know you can't sleep there, Kurt. If I can't put my feet there you can't sleep there."

Kurt stuck his middle finger up and Blaine grinned, slapping him on the ass. Eventually, the elder stumbled to his feet and looked down at the mess.

"You made me cum on the coffee table, you bum."

"You weren't complaining a minute ago," Blaine chimed as a response, cleaning up as carefully as possible. "You were begging me for more a minute ago."

Kurt smirked as he sat down on the couch. "We have to buy a new one. I'm not letting your sister place her salad there while she channel surfs."

Blaine rolled his eyes and went to throw out the napkins before returning with a blanket. They turned up the television and lay down, Kurt on top of his boyfriend, tracing the lettering of Blaine's chest tattoo as he so often did.

"You start at 9 tomorrow right?" Blaine asked into Kurt's hair. Kurt nodded.

"Debra's off, so it should be a superb day. Though Ashley will be there and I'm sure she'll have something to say about the way I walk."

Blaine grinned. "You asked for it."

Kurt laughed, outlining the second line of words on Blaine's chest. It was quiet, save the movie.

"_Mine are driving me crazy. I'll tell ya, six hours a day of school IS NOT enough."_

"It's okay, Matilda." Blaine said with a smile, "My mom's a bitch too."

Kurt kissed his boyfriend on the chest and smiled. "Stop it, sweetie."

Blaine rubbed his hand along Kurt's back underneath the covers. "I need to talk to her."

Kurt nestled closer into his boyfriend's warmth. "Who?"

"My mom," he answered in a tiny voice, still stroking Kurt's smooth back.

Kurt moved his head so he could see Blaine, and the younger continued.

"She's not going to stop until I unless I tell her to back off."

"It doesn't matter," Kurt reassured him, making sure to keep eye contact. "I'm not working for her or befriending her or whatever else she wants to do, honey."

"But you mentioned her putting in a good word for you, right?"

Kurt nodded, and Blaine sighed, holding him tighter.

"That means if you upset her, she can change her mind. And I'll be damned if she messes up your career. Her problem is with me for not being her little slave, and I won't let her drag you into this."

Kurt's quiet as he considers it. It really sucked that all of his hard work could be thrown away at the hands of one woman. One very powerful woman that didn't know him at all.

"None of this is fair on you." Blaine continued softly. "Your parents are great and they love you, and they were kind to me… and my mom is such a selfish—"

Kurt connected their lips before Blaine could go any further, and the curly haired teen just relaxed into it. Kurt moved his lips gingerly, trying to communicate that it'd be fine.

"I want to forget about everything. I just want you. That's all."

Blaine nodded, squeezing him tighter. "Okay, babe. You know I love you right?"

Kurt smiled, laying back on his chest. "I know. I love you too."

….

"Pretty walk you have there, Hummel." Ashley said as she clocked in next to him. "So I guess Blaine is a busy, busy man. At least you got rid of that huge hickey—"

"Could you be any louder?" Kurt said with the roll of his eyes. "I don't need everyone here to know my sex life."

"Your walk tells them everything they need to know my dear. Right Thomas?"

"Yupp!" their supervisor said, skipping by and winking at Kurt. "You naughty, naughty thing you."

Kurt scoffed and walked off as best he could without looking like he had just been fucked over a table a few hours ago. He headed to the elevator and pressed 'up', smiling at who stood beside him a minute later.

"Kurt, sweetie," Renee, or the cool manager that he actually liked, stood next to him with a grin. "Happy holidays."

"Thank you," he smiled, "same to you. How was Christmas?"

"Oh it was perfect. I went to Cincinnati to see the husband's family. My mother-in-law treated me like a decent human being and everything."

They laughed as they stepped into the elevator, pressing '3'. "What about yours?"

"Oh, mine was pretty good as well. I went back to Lima to see my family. I missed them like crazy."

"Oh! I forgot you were an Ohio boy!"

Kurt smiled, sometimes wishing he could forget. "Yeah. Born and raised."

"Well that's great. I guess I should tell you about the promotion to supervisor in the works for you. Would you like to go to my office?"

Kurt paused, not knowing what to say. He thought he had a little time to prepare, at least until the new year, before they would bring up the elevation. "Oh… umm… I've been thinking."

Renee turned to look at him with a frown. "Don't say what I think you're about to say."

Kurt smiled. "I don't think I can take it."

She sighed, stepping out of the elevator and motioning towards her office. "C'mon. Let's talk."

They entered and Kurt took a seat across from her, playing with his tie.

"What's the problem? You've worked hard for this."

"I know, I know. I just got news that Linda Berry recommended me and if that's what this elevation is based upon, then Renee, I cannot accept it."

Renee sat back in her seat and looked at him pointedly. Her brown eyes furrowed a little. "You know we've wanted to promote you for months now, right?"

Kurt nodded.

"And her vouching for your character was just another reason to give you this well-earned position. All Linda did was echo what we already knew. So don't think of it as her getting you here. You got yourself here."

Kurt smiled, though he still felt something turning in his gut. "I understand."

"So," she said with a smile, "you're up against another employee who's worked here for five years and knows everything there is to know, but she has a habit of calling out on the weekends and it's safe to say you're pretty much a shoe in."

Kurt smiled. "Glad to hear it."

"Now go sell some Alexander McQueen."

Kurt laughed, getting up out the seat and accepting her delicate hand to shake. "Thanks, Renee."

….

"Hello? Blaine?"

Blaine lay back in his bed with the phone to his ear and a too playful kitty bouncing around his bed. "Hey dad. How's everything?"

"Oh, things could be better, my boy. A lot better. But that's neither here nor there. How are you? How're those grades?"

"4.0 again, dad. But that's not what I called for." Blaine looked at Christian Dior and that stupid octopus and shook his head.

"Oh? What do you need?"

"Mom's in New York, right?"

Hunter paused and there was shifting on the other line. "Yeah, she is. She told me she was going to see you…"

Blaine laughed. That was obviously a crock of bullshit. "No. I haven't seen her yet. She's gone out of her way to see Kurt, but not me."

Hunter sighed. "Oh my goodness. I don't know what to do with that woman."

"Do you know where she and Sebastian are staying? I want to pay her a visit one day this week."

"The Bowery on the lower east side. At least that's what she told me. What did she want from Kurt?"

Blaine googled the address on his laptop and noticed it was within walking distance. "Oh, just for him to write for her magazine. And tell him I'm no good, I presume. He told her no, so hopefully that's that."

Hunter scoffed. "Not with my wife. I'll talk to her, I promise."

"Thanks, dad." Blaine answered, closing his laptop. "What about the Giants game. Think you can come?"

"I can, actually. I'm up to my neck in work here, but I set that day aside. Cooper told me you were going to invite Kurt's dad if I couldn't make it, so instead of doing that I just bought myself an extra skybox ticket. I'd love to meet him."

Blaine's eyes went wide at what he heard. "Dad… dad are you serious? That's amazing!"

Hunter laughed. "Yes, son. So call him and let him know, okay? And don't forget to pick up your sister from JFK tonight. I'll call your mother now, and see you next Sunday!"

Blaine grinned widely. "I won't forget. Thanks! Bye."

Blaine fist pumped after hanging up and looked at the time. It was about time to leave to pick Kurt up from work. He knew Kurt would be ecstatic to have his dad in New York for a day, and he was already organizing a dinner for the four of them. Nothing lavish…

Nothing too lavish.

….

Kurt hopped into the BMW and kissed his boyfriend deeply. Their tongues met right away and Blaine hummed into it, grabbing his boyfriend by the lapels of his coat and drawing him closer. The kissing quickly turned into touching, and a knock outside the window made both boys pull away.

Ashley stood there waving like a maniac and Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine lowered the window with a curious grin.

"Can we help you?" he asked.

She smiled widely. "Wow, Kurt. He is smoking!"

"Drive off babe."

Blaine laughed. "Coworker?"

"Ashley," she said, shoving her hand through the window past Kurt's face. Blaine took it and shook gently.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you as well!"

"Bye, Ash," Kurt said, rolling his window back up. She waved once more and Kurt shook his head, strapping himself in.

"She's interesting…" Blaine said, smiling at his boyfriend.

"You don't know the half of it."

Blaine shook his head, glancing over to the Starbucks across the street as he pulled off. He cleared his throat and drove, turning the radio up a little.

"I didn't go there, just so you know."

Blaine nodded. "I know. Can I take you out tonight? Before I get my sister from the airport and all."

Kurt smiled as he sat back. "Do you have to ask?"

"I don't want to assume," he said with a coy shrug.

"Assume away."

….

The rest of the day was amazing. Blaine dropped the car off at home and they headed out to the subway, hopping on a train to Midtown Manhattan. The train ride was filled with kisses reminiscent to that of their first one, and the two boys grinned at each other the whole way there.

Blaine held off on telling Kurt anything about Burt coming to New York after he called the man and told him the news. Burt happily obliged, and agreed to keep it a surprise from Kurt.

They went to lunch first at a nice Italian spot Kurt found to be rather addicting. Blaine smiled, joking with him as they ate, and trying to push all the nonsense with his mother out of his mind. Hopefully his father got through to her and convinced her to lay off, though highly doubtful.

They walked along Times Square hand in hand, making a right on 8th Avenue and Broadway. No matter how many times Kurt had come here, his eyes always lit up the same way. And when Blaine pulled out two tickets to _Jersey Boys, _Kurt almost slapped him in the face from excitement.

"You did not get us tickets to a show I've been dying to see for years!"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, looking down at them. "I did, actually."

He laughed and kissed his shocked boyfriend, dragging him into the theater.

The day ended with them at arrivals, waiting for Rachel. She skipped over and threw herself into both of their arms, smiling like a crazy person.

"I missed you boys!"

"We missed you!" Kurt said with an amused grin.

Blaine went to grab her things and walk towards the car. "Speak for yourself, gorgeous."

Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, the girl doing the same. "Ignore him. So how's Vera Wang?"

Blaine shook his head at their conversation, making his way out towards the car.

….

_**So how's your morning? –Finn**_

_**Quiet, thankfully. Unlike my night was. –Rachel **_

The girl curled up on the couch with Christian Dior, catching up on _Pretty Little Liars_ episodes she missed. The previous night was something else. Kurt and Blaine were so freaking loud in her little brother's bedroom she seriously considered moving out.

_**What happened last night? –Finn **_

_**Your brother and my brother… made a lot of noise. I'll spare you the details. –Rachel**_

_**Oh god. I'm sorry I asked. –Finn**_

….

"I love it when you do that," Blaine said with a smile, moaning at the feeling of Kurt's teeth nibbling along his stubbly jaw.

"Oh do you?" Kurt whispered, his hands trailing down Blaine's body. Kurt smiled when his boyfriend nodded, and slipped his head underneath the covers. Blaine's eyes went wide once Kurt pulled off his boxers and started sucking him.

"Ooh shit… Kurt, baby," Blaine smiled, falling back against the pillows. Thank goodness Kurt had a day off today. He had every intention of driving Kurt crazy all day long.

….

A few knocks sounded on the door and Rachel placed her phone on the coffee table, getting up to see who it was. Christian Dior followed her and she peeked out at the familiar face, turning the knob and swinging the door open.

"Berry." the girl smirked.

"Santana? What are you doing here?"

"Um… Helen told me to come for an interview."

Rachel looked down at herself in pj's and bunny slippers and frowned. They didn't tell her about any interview. "Oh, well I just came back from out of state. I had no idea."

"I don't care," Santana quipped back uninterested, "Can I come in?"

Rachel stepped aside to let the other sophomore in. "Sure. I'll go get Kurt."

"Thank you."

She ran back to Blaine's room and banged on the door, ignoring her brother's shouts of 'go away!' and knocking until someone would answer.

"Kurt!" she shouted.

Blaine rolled his eyes, moving his hips forward and meeting the back of Kurt's throat. "Shit. What doesn't she understand about go away? _Mmm_… so good, gorgeous."

Kurt pulled off for a second and Blaine frowned. He removed the covers and looked at his boyfriend. "What're you doing?"

"Kurt! There's someone here for an interview!"

Kurt sat up on his knees. "Oh shit I forgot—coming Rach!"

"Wait, baby," Blaine leant on his elbows, pleading with Kurt. "You can't just leave me like this!"

Kurt rushed around the room for clothing, pulling on some jeans and a polo. "Give me fifteen minutes, baby." He looked in Blaine's mirror and tried his best to fix his hair.

"Kurt please," Blaine whined, "do not do this."

Kurt rushed out the room and Blaine fell back against the bed, his cock still hard and standing at attention. He looked at his right hand and shrugged.

"Looks like it's just me and you."

….

"Oh… Lopez, right?"

Santana smiled. "How's it going, Hummel?"

Kurt sat down on the recliner adjacent to her. "It's going well. I'm sorry, it's been a crazy week. I forgot all about you coming."

"Don't sweat it. Look," she said, pulling out a wad of cash. "I need in this building. There's no way I'm commuting from Queens every morning."

Kurt looked at the money and smiled. "Okay… well can we at least have the interview? I'd like to know what you do for a living and if you can make rent—"

"I can make rent. I'll keep to myself because I want nothing to do with either you or Berry, to be honest."

"Thanks."

"I'm just being honest—"

"Santana?"

The Latina turned around and smirked. "Hobbit?"

"Blaine." he said with a not amused face.

"You two know each other?" Kurt asked concerned. Blaine shook his head as he pulled a shirt on.

"Not really." Santana said, "We had a run in a week ago. I forgot you and Berry were siblings. What's up? Get me in here!"

Blaine smirked, "Mmm… nah. No, we're good."

"C'mon hobbit. Get me in."

Blaine walked over to the couches and sat down, muting the television. "Let me talk to her alone, babe."

Kurt glanced between the two of them and nodded. "Sure." Santana watched him walk into the kitchen with a smile.

"Wow. You're banging your roommate? That's golden."

"No," Blaine corrected, "Kurt's my boyfriend, and our asshole of a roommate just moved out, and we've been having sex _all _over this apartment—"

"Spare me the deets, sweets—"

"And personally, I don't think another roommate is a good idea."

"You think I'd cock block?" she asked with a smile.

"Basically." he answered. Kurt started cooking breakfast, glaring back at them. "It's crowded enough with my sister here."

"I'm moving in. C'mon. Walk me to the landlord."

"No."

"Let's go."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I tell you what, princess. You finish your interview with Kurt. I'll vouch for you now, but if he doesn't want to do it, then I'm sorry."

Santana smirked at him. "So I just found out who wears the pants here."

Blaine smiled as he got up, walking into the kitchen. Kurt looked up from what he was doing curiously.

"She's clean. I told her to have an interview and what you decide goes." Blaine kissed him on the cheek. "I'll take over here."

Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine again. "Okay, then."

* * *

><p><em>AN: If you don't review I swear I'll quit my Klaine stories and start writing about Wemma. I swear. _

_-Janelle_


	21. Chapter 20

**Roommates**

_A/N: Quick, huh? _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Blaine lay crossways on his boyfriend's bed, staring at the television. He'd often shout at it when something happened that he didn't like, ignoring it when Kurt slapped him with a pillow reminding him to be quiet. The Bulls took a timeout and Blaine approved, saying they needed to get their shit together before they blew one of the most important games of the season. In the time that the coach took to talk to his players, Blaine looked at his Z-Gem, the birthday gift Kurt gave him, and checked on the Rangers score. Kurt rolled his eyes when he looked up from his laptop screen before focusing back on the content he was reading.

The 20 second timeout was over and Blaine put the device down to stare at his television screen once more. When Joakim Noah blew a hook shot to the basket off an inbound pass, Blaine face palmed and mumbled a few curse words into his hand.

"You know," Kurt began, peeking down to the foot of the bed where his sexy, shirtless boyfriend was looking between his birthday gift and the television screen, "I got you that thing so that I wouldn't have to be victim to your crazy 'shout-at-the-players-on-the-TV-who-can't-hear-me' ceremonies. I did not get it for you so that you would have the convenience of watching sports on it while simultaneously hogging the TV."

Blaine jumped up on the bed and lifted both hands in the air. "Three point play, Rip Hamilton! Wooo!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "And he heard absolutely nothing I said."

A commercial came on the TV and Blaine finished his dance moves to lay down on top of his boyfriend, grinning as he pushed the laptop away.

"I get frisky when my team is kicking ass."

Kurt smiled into the kiss Blaine gave him before pushing him away roughly by the chest. "Leave me. I'm busy. Go watch your silly stinky men run around with hideous colored outfits on."

"What're you doing, gorgeous?" Blaine asked nosily, trying to peek at the computer screen when Kurt picked it back up.

"Just looking at the internship I've been dreaming of doing since I was fourteen. Once I'm in, I'd basically be the one to watch as an up and coming designer. It was my intention to see if I'd be ready for it come junior year, but that's damn near impossible." Kurt said with an accepting but still sad smile. "Only the legends can pull that off… the Tom Ford's, the Donatella Versace's, you know. People I aspire to be."

Blaine listened closely. He didn't know of this or of this internship at all, but it seemed like something he believed whole-heartedly his boyfriend could accomplish.

"But I'm not there yet," Kurt admitted, scrolling down the text on his screen. "I'll probably have to settle for applying senior year, but I'm looking at the requirements and everything and… I don't know. It's scary. I'm not even guaranteed a position then."

"What would prevent you from doing it your junior year?" Blaine questioned.

The basketball game came back on, and Kurt looked up expectantly, waiting for Blaine to roll back to his previous spot and continue to act like a maniac, but Blaine didn't seem to want anything to do with that idea. Instead, he kept his eyes glued on Kurt and continued their conversation.

It was safe to say this was the relationship Kurt always wanted. They could speak so easily, and always did just that.

"Well, my number of credits." Kurt answered softly. "The only way a person could get in without the required number of credits would be if they had an insurmountable amount of experience somewhere in the industry. Saks is great, don't get me wrong, and the possibility of a promotion would be amazing, but I doubt that would be enough for consideration."

Blaine nodded, taking in everything his boyfriend was saying. He glanced over to see Christian Dior was trying to wake up. How the cat stayed asleep in the midst of Blaine's barking at the television was a mystery to the couple, but he didn't even stir that evening until this point. And then he was drifting back to sleep.

Blaine considered what it would take for Kurt to get that internship. The only thing that continued to ring in his head was his mother's new magazine, but he quickly shot that idea down. He wasn't even sure if Linda wanted Kurt to work for him for the right reasons. As a matter of fact, he was sure it had something to do with trying to get back at him for not running off and bucking to her every demand. Eventually, he came back down to earth, away from his thoughts, and asked another question for an extremely-into-his-computer Kurt.

"How does it help you graduate a year earlier?"

Kurt looked to Blaine and smiled. "It wouldn't help me, because there's no way in hell I'd get it next year, but theoretically it'd help because the course credits I'd get from passing would be insane." Blaine nodded and settled closer next to him so that he could see the screen. Kurt ran a hand through his messy hair (it was a wild day in bed after getting in from work, okay?) and continued, "Maybe I'll apply anyway when they open up the applications in a few weeks. Get my name out there, you know." he considered thoughtfully.

Blaine smiled sadly as he considered something, but brushed it off. "I see. That sounds like a plan."

"And the guy who runs the program, a Keith Faison, he'll be at Fashion Week NY. It just so happens that this hot bad boy I know got me tickets there for Christmas, so I'll be attending."

Blaine smirked, glancing up at his blue eyed, gorgeous boyfriend. "How hot is he?"

"Very hot," Kurt smirked in turn, leaning down to place a soft kiss to Blaine's accepting lips, his tongue poking out to trail along Blaine's lower one teasingly before pulling away and grinning.

"Mmm," Blaine hummed with a smile, nodding at the answer he got. "He must be a lucky bastard."

Kurt ignored him, sliding down in bed so that they were both more comfortable. He was careful to avoid his lazy kitten that was cuddled up with that adorable octopus.

"I decided to take Ashley. So she can drool over the models."

Blaine gave a hearty laugh that Kurt could tell was because the boy wasn't expecting to hear that. He switched tabs on the screen after a notification from Facebook popped up and Blaine, now quiet, but still pensive, looked over at the television.

"Tristian just invited us to a New Year's party via Facebook. Does he usually wait until the last minute?"

Blaine shook his head at his friend's actions. "He told me about it the other day but I said I wasn't feeling the whole thing. I'd be content here with you, champagne, no clothes, blind fold, some beads—"

"Blaine," Kurt laughed, poking him in the chest, "seriously. You can't just say things like that."

"Because you love the idea or…?"

Kurt read the invite again, choosing to ignore the question completely. "You know, just because we're together, that doesn't mean you can't go out to party with your friends anymore. I mean," he closed the laptop and put it aside, turning his body so that they were face to face, a few inches parting them, "you can't get insanely drunk and leave with someone of course, but I don't want you think I'm locking you down or anything."

Blaine laughed, wrapping his arm around Kurt and drawing him closer. "What if I just don't have the desire to party anymore?"

"Then I'd understand that, I guess."

"You want to go to the party?"

Kurt shrugged, their noses brushing together and a smile crossing his lips, "I wouldn't mind going. Meeting Jessica, she'll probably be there right?"

Blaine nodded. "If Tristian's dumbass is going he's either dragging her or me, and since he thinks I'm not showing up it must be her." Kurt smiled, and Blaine continued after brushing the boy's long brown locks out of his face, "he's smart though, inviting you on Facebook so that you'd make us go."

Kurt giggled and rolled his eyes. "I'm not making us go."

Blaine kissed him with a smile on his face. He was so far gone—so in love with Kurt Hummel. He'd do anything for him; go to stupid parties, go to the end of the earth, let him take a dumb job offer that, while he hated to admit it, if it'd come from anyone else, Blaine would be all for it right away. But it wasn't from anyone else, because Kurt didn't have those connections yet.

He did have connections with Magazine Mogul and Fashion Tycoon Linda Berry. And Blaine didn't know how he'd do it, but he would. If his mother wanted to take such interest in Kurt, interest that she didn't bother taking with himself or his older sister, then by all means, he'd let her go for it.

One thing he knew for sure was that Kurt was going to get whatever he needed to be successful if Blaine knew how to make it happen. If that took using his mother as a stepping stone, and making a deal with the devil, then that's what it took.

Kurt pulled back from their kiss a little breathless, his eyes a lusty shade of blue as he smiled at his stubbly boyfriend, who of course had 'forgotten' to shave. "Are you going to be my New Year's kiss?"

Blaine moved forward again, closing the space between them. He inhaled, taking in the scent of vanilla and moving his lips smoothly against Kurt's. The blush his boyfriend wore was simply adorable when he pulled away, and Blaine made sure their eyes were locked when he answered.

"I'll be your everyday kiss."

….

This wasn't so bad. Blaine pulled up to the corner of 5th Avenue and West 49th Street. The traffic driving through Manhattan wasn't nearly as bad as he imagined it to be when he decided he'd drive Kurt to work and home. He glanced across the street to the Starbucks as his boyfriend unplugged his iPhone from the car charger and put the cord in the glove compartment. He could see that fucker through the window, wiping down the table tops. Blaine shook his head, trying to control his anger. He felt Kurt lean over and kiss him on the cheek, instinctively relaxing as he turned to face his boyfriend.

"If looks could kill," Kurt whispered, smiling at the man he loved. Blaine took a deep breath and tried to relax, smiling a little as he leant in and kissed Kurt properly on the lips.

"He hasn't been bothering you right? He hasn't done anything shifty? Stopping in your store?"

"No," Kurt smiled. "I promise I'm good. He can't hurt me. Don't worry about me, baby. Go home and relax."

Blaine nodded. "You have a great day, gorgeous. I love you."

"I love you, too."

They kissed again and Blaine gave a closed lip smile when the blue eyed teen pulled back, grabbing his things and hopping out of the car. Kurt waved and walked through the doors, smiling at Blaine's wink.

Before he could pull off, a text message came through on his phone. He sighed, hoping it wasn't Santana again, and pulled it out his pocket. It wasn't. But he might've preferred her, to be honest.

It was his mother.

_**I'm leaving for Paris tomorrow. Meet me for lunch at Antibes Bistro. –Mom**_

Blaine spent a good couple minutes staring at the text before he realized a police officer was eyeing his vehicle. He remembered this was a no standing zone and quickly put the phone down so that he could drive off. It would be just his luck for a cop to come over and discover Tristian left a stash of weed in his car somewhere.

He pulled onto a side block and double parked so that he could respond. Was it odd that his mother, better known as the woman who hadn't made any real attempt to contact him after being separated for what was about six years, suddenly wanted to see him for lunch? Yes. But he recalled speaking to his father, and Hunter mentioning that he'd give the woman a call. Maybe this last minute meeting was a result of her fulfilling on a promise she made to her husband to pretend to show interest in their lowlife of a son.

Either way, he needed to speak with her.

Blaine picked up the phone, smiling at Kurt's text of '_I miss you already!' _and replying with a kissy face, before answering the text message from his mother.

_**Address and time? –Blaine**_

She must've been on the phone (of course), because she replied rather quickly.

_**112 Suffolk Street. 12 –Mom**_

Blaine nodded as if the woman could see and placed the phone back down, putting his BMW in drive and pulling off.

….

He got home about twenty minutes later, having took a one way street all the way down instead of busy 5th Avenue. Blaine took the time to change into something that wouldn't completely offend his mother's taste, not wanting to be any more of an embarrassment than he already was, and ended up changing Christian Dior's litter box. The cat looked like he was smiling at him and Blaine rolled his eyes.

Santana had texted him before he could get out of the door. He laughed at the message and replied.

_**If you can find the time to stop humping Hummel into oblivion, I'd really appreciate your help moving my things. –Santana **_

_**That sounds impossible but I'll let you know. –Blaine **_

Blaine ended up walking to the restaurant. It was cold out, yes, but the time was just what Blaine needed to figure out if he was making the right decision. All he could do was think of how freaking crazy the idea was, but it had to work.

Kurt was born for greatness.

The place was nothing short of beautiful. Blaine could appreciate it. The wood furnishing and brick interior reminded him of the places they ate as a child while visiting the South of France. It was somewhere that Kurt would more than likely enjoy a hell of a lot more, because the cuisine wasn't something Blaine was crazy about, but he couldn't deny the restaurant's beauty.

A young man smiled at him while he entered, apparently already filled in that he'd be there.

"Blaine Anderberry?" he questioned in a smooth voice, green eyes piercing and entire demeanor groomed to perfection. Blaine shook his head no at the surname.

"Anderson. I'm supposed to be meeting Linda Berry."

The man nodded, giving Blaine a strange look at the different name but gesturing for him to follow. "Your mother is waiting."

Linda was on the phone as they approached, mouth running at a mile a minute from everything concerning advertising to editing, to photography and giveaways. Blaine thanked the man who pulled out his seat with a wink, and then rolled his eyes at how he strolled away, purposely rocking his hips.

Linda smiled once she noticed, motioning for her son to join her. Blaine did, easing the seat in behind him and looking at the woman expectantly. She didn't show any intention of hanging up the phone until looking up and finding Blaine's eyes boring through her skull.

"Okay… Tiffany… yes… yes, I'll speak with you before I board tonight. Busy day, yes, yes… goodbye."

She hung up and placed the phone down beside her, smiling at her son in a way that looked incredibly forced. Blaine took a moment to look at her, hoping it didn't come off discourteous, but not caring if it had afterwards.

Her bangs were neatly trimmed, brown hair flowing, not a wrinkle in sight for someone who spent so much time working… all their time working, really. Her eyes were still a shiny copper color as she adjusted the band around her finger, glancing back up to her son quickly.

"Hello."

Blaine nodded as a greeting, and the woman frowned to show her disapproval of his action. Not that Blaine wasn't used to her disapproval or anything.

"Greet your mother, Blaine Alexander."

Blaine picked up a menu from the table and cleared his throat, grazing over the appetizers. "Hello mom."

Linda did the same, mumbling to herself as she went over choices. A minute later, she placed hers down and glanced across the table to see if Blaine was ready.

"Have you decided?"

The teen shook his head, letting the menu fall against the table. "Doubt I'll get anything."

She wasn't surprised. "You know your father called a couple days ago. He wasn't happy with me."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Was he ever happy with you?"

Linda laughed at this. Her jewels clashed together as she placed a hand on her chest and laughed, as if she hadn't found anything that amusing in a long time. Blaine watched and thought about all the things their conversation might entail, feeling nervous about it. He still wasn't sure how his boyfriend would react to it, if Linda, as expected, went through with everything.

"How was Ohio, dear?" she questioned, distracting her son from his wandering thoughts. Blaine looked at her and answered genuinely.

"Too perfect, to be completely honest."

"In what respects?"

_It wasn't obvious?, _Blaine thought, shaking his head and responding. "It felt the way that Christmas should've always felt. With people I was just meeting. Part of me doesn't understand that because… why am I even explaining this to you?" Blaine asked with a smile. Linda looked intrigued, to say the least. "You don't give a damn."

"Nonsense," she answered, "I'm happy that you got to enjoy yourself. Your father was very pleased at the news. It would've been nice to have you home—"

"Don't bullshit me—"

"Watch your tone with me young man."

Blaine scoffed, looking around to see a few Wall St guys entering, followed by businesswomen he assumed were their mistresses, being lead to the table by the host that directed Blaine, who just happened to smile flirtatiously again. Linda raised an eyebrow.

"Someone has a crush, huh?"

Blaine looked up at her not amused. Linda read his face clearly and gave a warm smile, nodding and starting a new topic. "I hear you're doing great with your courses in school. How is Lehman, academically, I mean?"

"It's a great school." Blaine answered shortly, wondering what in the hell she was getting at.

She nodded in response, smiling at the young man some more. Blaine could easily say he felt uncomfortable about all of this.

"What's this about? You haven't asked to do anything for you yet, and with you being self-centered and obnoxiously egotistical, I find it odd."

"I just wanted to say hello, I reckon. See your face." Linda replied, ignoring Blaine's snide comments about her. So they weren't the closest of family, a bush could see that. "Everyone else is getting to be in you and Rachel's life. Why not I?"

A group of people gathered up outside of the window and Blaine turned to look, grimacing when they started snapping pictures of him with his mother. He knew this was something he didn't want… the whole paparazzi after him and knowing he had any ties to his parents.

Linda only looked away uninterested, used to this type of treatment. "It'll become second nature. A whole lot of that is in your boyfriend's future, you know. Might as well get some practice shots in."

Blaine glared at the photographers before turning his focus to his mother. The mention of Kurt's name had brought him back to their conversation.

The waitress approached and greeted them both in French. Blaine didn't remember much of the language and only made out a little of what she said, but his mother was fluent and responded right away. The waitress smiled and looked towards him.

"What will you be having?"

"Just a coffee please." He explained how he liked it and she nodded with a smile, writing everything down.

"And for you, Madame?"

"I'll have the pan seared tuna and a Lolita." Linda answered, handing her and Blaine's menus over. "Merci."

The lady walked off and Blaine watched the paparazzi leave after being satisfied with what they had. His mother tended to something on her phone and placed it back down, looking over at Blaine. She glanced at the navy blue cardigan he wore and wondered if Kurt inspired his outfit.

"So I'm guessing Kurt told you that I happened to run into him at Saks."

Blaine smirked, slouching down in the seat. "You _happened _to run into him? I'm sure that's the opposite of what happened."

"So he told you. You two amaze me."

"What do you mean?"

The waitress brought over Blaine's coffee and he smiled gratefully.

"I mean that I'm amazed at the dynamics of your relationship so early in the game. You must tell each other everything."

Blaine only looked at her as he picked the china up.

Linda smiled. "I'm happy you found someone you're crazy about. Cooper still brings these skanks over, you know." Blaine allowed himself to smile at this. "He says they're nice girls, and that it's different this time, but I know better. I meet a new '_the one'_ every other week."

Blaine took a warm, welcoming sip and allowed the warm liquid to slide down his throat. "That's Coop."

"But you're happy. That's what matters. I'm going to be honest," she began, glancing out the window to the snowy city, "we aren't the closest of mother son relationships, but that doesn't matter. What's done is done. We both have made our decisions, and we both have said things that I'm sure we'll regret. All that matters at the end of the day is that you did what you felt was right. Being with Kurt and going to Lehman is what makes you feel right, and you're doing it."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Your father asked me a question when he called." Linda began, ignoring the ringing of her phone. "He asked me if someone came and wanted to do a biography of us right now, what would I list as my shortcomings. Of course, your mother is vain as you know. I have none, was my answer."

Blaine wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"But he asked what happens when they start to involve the people around us. What would they say? I knew he was talking about how much we screwed up with you kids. I don't want the world to see me as that person. Or Hunter… and I don't know… I could admit that while my whole life was blinded by the dollar sign, and by Hollywood, and by things that didn't matter at all, it isn't too late to teach an old dog new tricks."

Blaine looked at her trying to decipher if the woman was being honest. It was hard to tell. He hadn't really seen genuineness from his mother ever. Linda continued to talk, and he tuned back in.

"So yes. It's a work in progress. But you're giving Hunter a chance. He told me about the football game, and that's amazing. I wish I could do something like that for you and Rachel, after the hell I put everyone through. Hunter, Cooper, you two. I want to say it wasn't my fault… I was neglected coming up for other things that seemed more appealing to my parents, I assume… alcohol abuse, gambling… I don't know why I'm telling you all of this. I know you thought the world of them and I would've liked for it to have stayed that way, but that's what I was taught. With me though, I thought it was okay. I strived for the attention they never gave me, and gave you the materialistic things I never had, forgetting I wasn't giving you the important things I never had."

Blaine sat up in his seat, everything he was hearing too much for him. If Ashton Kutcher jumped out he swore he was going to beat the living shit out of that man.

"So, eventually with time, we'll trust one another again. Believe me. I'll make it up to you all someday, one way or another."

Her phone rang as Blaine shook his head in disbelief. "Let me get this."

He nodded, watching the waitress put his mother's things on the table.

"Yes, Smythe."

Blaine cringed at the name.

"3:00 sharp! If they are late they get no interview. Plain and simple."

She hung up a short time later and shook her head. "He's going to have to take some classes while I'm away. Apparently street smarts don't get you everywhere."

"What are you interviewing for?" Blaine asked, taking another sip of coffee.

Linda smiled at the question. "I need writers. My main man never called me…" she joked, talking about Kurt. "And another developer for the site."

"Kurt can do it."

Linda froze, fork in hand with food on it, halfway to her lips before giving her son a confused look. "Come again?"

"He'll do it."

Linda began to smile, placing the food down. "Forgive me if I don't understand… a few days ago he rejected me because he knew you'd behave like an imbecile, and now you expect me to believe that you want him to work with me?"

Blaine placed the coffee down and sat back, considering this. If she was sincere with her apology, why not? She wanted to make things right? She could do so by helping Kurt. Blaine sure as hell didn't need anything from her. The things he did need he missed out on, so fuck it.

"He starts his junior year next September, and there's this internship—"

Linda smiled, interrupting, "Is it The Black Ticket Program that Faison runs? "

Blaine nodded. "I think so."

"That's the big shebang. I got in my senior year at Cornell, which was damn near impossible because of course at an Ivy League school there was no fashion program. But my business degree and experience working with different designers helped tremendously. Getting in his junior year, though? He's a trip," she smiled, shaking her head and taking a bite.

"He can do it." Blaine said, more sure of his words than he had been about anything really, except for when he told Kurt he loved him.

His mother took a handkerchief and dabbed her lips. "So I let him write for me so that he can get into an amazing program and quit a few months later? If I hire someone, Blaine, it's an investment."

Blaine took a deep breath. "You said you'd be willing to change things between us?"

She smiled, catching on to where her son was going. "Of course. But—"

"Kurt deserves this. I don't want a thing."

"You don't understand," his mother silenced her phone and made sure they were eye to eye when she spoke. "I admit to wanting Kurt before for the wrong reasons. If he happened to work for me, and work for Tiffany Goldberg, and go to school, you'd be one lonely ass young man."

Blaine smirked.

"And then, you'd be single, because knowing you, you'd get tired and roam around… just rumors I've heard." Blaine continued to look at her, "And with you single and broken hearted, you'd be more than willing to do as I initially asked, at least I hoped."

"That wouldn't happen."

Linda laughed. "I realize that now, but the fact remains the same. Kurt won't have time for you. For this internship to fall through, I'd have to take him under my wing. He needs to know everything. Writing, yes, but it's a business thing. Kurt needs to be well experienced in every aspect of the business."

Blaine was quiet.

"The same thing for senior year. If he does wait, which I'm sure is his other option, there's still a great chance that he won't be getting in. You want in that program; you don't have relationships with anything but hard work."

"We'd make it work. I'd help with the workload."

"You'd help with something to do with fashion?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm not losing him to a stupid job. We complement each other. We're going to be great together. His dreams are my dreams, there's no one or the other."

Linda smiled. "Adorable, Blaine—"

"Don't mock me."

"Your tone, young man," Linda warned. "You need to work on how you speak to me."

"Are you helping or not?"

Linda sighed, taking a sip of her champagne. Blaine looked at her expectantly and she began to speak. "I like the kid. He's everything you and Rachel aren't and can't be," she took another sip as he looked at her, "It seems harsh, but it's true. Now it's better that I snatch the guy up before other employers do. A naïve, almost 20 year old trying to find his way… he'd get chewed up and spit out before he graduated NYU. And he's family, so he deserves that much."

"I'm willing to sacrifice our time for him. He deserves everything after what he's dealt with."

"Don't say that until you know what you have to deal with," Linda warned. "Now I have a feeling he doesn't know we're here having this conversation at all."

Blaine felt guilty as he shook his head no. "He doesn't."

"What I'll do is let you talk to him. My flight leaves tonight. If he's not at my hotel room ready to sign a contract before I go, I'll just hire one of the rejects Sebastian brings in for an interview. Kurt doesn't really need one. We spoke in Philadelphia over tea. His knowledge surpasses his years."

Blaine listened carefully. He knew Kurt would be skeptical with everything they dealt with on this particular topic, but it didn't matter. This wasn't about Blaine; it was about Kurt, he felt.

"So if he decides to come, I'll show him the ropes. Have him look at the blog that we're working from right now until publication is set up. I offered him per-diem but if he wants to be ready for The Black Ticket, he needs to be prepared to work a little harder, okay?"

"Yes."

"Well," Linda took another bite, "I asked your sister to join us here but she never replied. I guess something more important came up."

Blaine thought about it and realized she wasn't at home. "I don't know."

"It's fine. Go home and relax. You look a wreck."

"Thanks," Blaine replied sarcastically, finishing off his coffee and grabbing his coat. "I guess I'll call if Kurt says no."

Linda nodded. "That'd be nice. Be good."

Blaine walked away; past the host who gave him cast him another flirty look. "Bye, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine rolled his eyes and exited, entering the cold city.

….

Kurt exited the elevator and quickly tried to get back to his previous department. Just his luck, Debra was walking over to him with a scowl. She never once smiled at him, ever, and it killed him to have to look at such an unpleasant face and walk away professionally. How could he go deal with customers after experiences with her?

"I asked for you to take down the winter line on the second floor, did I not?"

Kurt stopped walking and nodded. "I know, I started, but Renee needed me on third and I'm on my way back right now."

Debra glared at him, sighing in what seemed to be annoyance. "If you can't handle the simple task I ask of you then say so. I understand that Linda Berry isn't here to help you, but I can have Becka do it instead."

Kurt tried to remain unaffected, and not acknowledge that she was bringing up what he knew she believed—that he got things handed to him. Calmly, he replied, "I can do it."

Debra smiled. "We'll see."

….

Kurt kissed a nervous Blaine after climbing into his boyfriend's car. It was a long day and a kiss was just what the doctor ordered. Blaine seemed distracted as Kurt pulled away and he smiled at him oddly before saying hello.

"Hey, babe."

"How was work?" Blaine asked, watching his boyfriend strap in.

"Debra's a bitch," Kurt answered simply, smiling when he heard his boyfriend laugh. "I can't wait to get home. Maybe take a nice bath. Maybe have you join me…"

"That sounds amazing."

Kurt frowned, turning towards his boyfriend. "What's wrong with you? Usually your tongue is rolling out of your mouth at times like this."

Blaine smiled, but it seemed forced. He drove off and towards their place. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "You might have to shower instead so we can rush back out."

"Why?" Kurt questioned, "I'm exhausted. We should just lay back and enjoy. I'm off tomorrow—"

"You have an interview."

Kurt stopped speaking and suspiciously looked over to his boyfriend.

"Well not an interview. A contract to sign. The job is pretty much yours…"

"What?"

"So you can do the internship quicker. Your junior year." Blaine indicated and made a left.

"I'm not following, babe."

"I had lunch with my mom and she leaves for Paris in a few hours."

Kurt sat back in his seat, not understanding anything his boyfriend was rambling about, but not wanting to either. "What does this have to do with me and the internship?"

Blaine sighed. Kurt was going to kick his ass. "I told her that you would work for her so you can make the internship in September—"

"No."

Blaine pulled to a stop at a red light and looked at his boyfriend. "Listen, babe—"

"No. Why would you even tell her something like that? Your mother? Linda Berry?"

"I was trying to help, Kurt."

Kurt laughed in disbelief. He looked to see if Ashton Kutcher would jump out from behind a dumpster or something. "This is going to blow up in our faces. How can I trust her? You don't trust her."

"It's different… we talked, I mean my dad talked some sense into her and I convinced her that you could handle the workload to get into that internship."

Kurt didn't answer. He only looked furious.

"She likes you and I want this for you so bad, honey. You don't have to go," Blaine said. "I just thought, seeing you dreaming last night like that, I thought maybe you could benefit from it. She's not going to fuck up her own name, anyway. She wants to pay you to make her look good, Kurt. There's no way her money is going near anyone who doesn't know what the fuck they're doing."

He took advantage of continuing when Kurt remained quiet.

"But if you don't want to do it, and you're mad at me, gorgeous, I understand." Blaine pulled off, focusing on the road, sincerity flooding him. "We'll go home and cool off. Unwind. Okay? I'll let her know you opted against it, since the online magazine will be starting after the New Year." Kurt glanced over and shook his head, not understanding anything going on right then.

"You want me to work with Linda?"

"Yes. If it helps you, yes. I love you, shit, Kurt. If it means something to you it means everything to me."

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "How did she make it work so fast?"

"Most of her workers and developers are from her current magazine until she hires everyone, at least that's what she explained to me."

Blaine tapped his steering wheel patiently, waiting for an old lady to cross the street. Kurt opened his eyes. "So. You sat down at lunch with your mother…"

"She apologized. My dad… I don't know but he must be a miracle worker or something."

Kurt smiled. "This is… I was getting used to never having her around. Like at graduations or our kids' birthday parties. But now, I guess I should—"

"Kids?" Blaine cut in, eyes still on the road. Kurt snapped his head up and looked at Blaine.

"Um… I said…"

Blaine smiled. "I remember that conversation we had going to the mall. When we sang Perfect in the car… I know we want kids, babe."

Kurt smiled as well, realizing just how crazy in love he was.

"So I guess I can ask you to think about it, but, there isn't much time as you know. It's up to you. Maybe I overstepped my boundaries. You can do things your own way."

"I'll do it." Kurt answered, and for some reason he didn't feel like he'd regret it.

Blaine nodded. "We're in this together. Remember that."

….

"Just so you don't think I'm scamming you and out to ruin you and Blaine like I admitted to trying to accomplish this afternoon at lunch, there isn't an ounce of fine print on that contract. Everything is in plain sight. I'd offer to let you take it home and read it but I'd like to set up payroll right away, and the quicker you're on the books, the more qualified you are for Faison's program."

Kurt smiled, looking down at it. "Thanks. I understand. I'll read it here."

Linda glanced at herself in the mirror. "Okay. I'll have the hotel office make you some copies for your records after you sign, dear."

Kurt continued to read the contract. It still said per-diem for the writing, because Linda explained that she wasn't fond of starting him out at a part-time position. Then he'd barely have time for school. But, working as her 'right hand man' as she put it, was going to be necessary. Just attending events, learning the ups and downs, breathing in the game. While it was everything he wanted, she brought up the point that he wouldn't be seeing Blaine as much during certain weeks, and that he should take advantage of whatever time they did have.

Sebastian came into the hotel room as Kurt went over the contract, and he rolled his eyes at the flirty wink the teen sent him. "Hi Kurt."

"Leave him be." Linda said, throwing a scarf around her shoulders. "All set up?"

"Yes," Sebastian answered. "It's going to be lonely in that apartment, though. I miss Coop already."

"Work and school will keep you busy." Linda mused. The teenager frowned and Kurt smirked, looking back at the paper in his hand.

"And I need some wheels."

"You have the buses, trains…"

"Mrs. Berry," Sebastian almost whined. "I'm relocating to help you because someone wouldn't," he smirked at the scowl on Kurt's face when he referenced Blaine and Rachel. "The least I could get is a nice car."

Linda went over to join Kurt, ignoring the boy's annoying whine. "You're being paid. I bought you a place. You buy you a car. Or you better speak to Hunter when he gets here."

Kurt smiled at that. Hunter coming to spend time with Blaine was going to be the best thing for him. Some fatherly attention was just what he needed.

"Okay," Sebastian said, "the driver is ready. I'll take your things."

"I'll be down."

After the meerkat left, Kurt focused more on what he was doing.

"Just so you know," Linda said, "you can exit the contract whenever you'd like. If this is too much for you, let me know."

Kurt nodded. "I see that written here, I appreciate it."

Linda smiled, noticing how uncomfortable the young man was. "I'm just thankful to have you on board. I wish it was blood, but it'll look just as great in the fashion history books that my son's husband oversees my business, along with whatever it is that you do for yourself." She smiled imagining it, but that image seemed impossible to Kurt. Not the husband part, but the him having something to do with her part. This would take some getting used to.

"But back to what we were discussing, first there is NY's Fashion Week, and then in March we head out to Miami for a few days, the runways will be on fire, and you need to be around the designers there, and about June, at least you'll be out of school by then, we head out to Paris."

Kurt looked up. "P-P-Paris? P-Paris? What?"

Linda laughed, and it even sounded like Rachel's. It was creepy how much they resembled one another. "Paris. Blaine'll be done with school then too, if you want to drag him along. I don't care. Just know that I could give this opportunity to anyone, and I chose you. Well, your boyfriend did, but hey, I wanted you. Now,"

She stood up and glanced out the large suite's window. "This weekend, I need you somewhere. Are you working?"

Kurt shook his head, signing his name on the line, and then dating it. This was it, he was employed for the woman he admired growing up that turned into the woman he feared then had no respect for, then loathed, and now… he had no opinion of her any more. He quit trying to figure out what he felt for this woman. "I'm off this weekend, pretty much all weekends. I only work Saks mornings before school at night, while school is running."

"Okay. Overlook something with Sebastian and Sterling for me… Chris Sterling is my home away from home. He handles everything, and right now we're in the process of hiring models for a few ads. To the right is the information on where you should meet them, and a few files so you can study up on the guys and gals."

Kurt placed the contract down and accepted his first assignment. "Okay."

"Now. I need to be on a plane. I'll call Blaine when I get there, and then we'll speak briefly, okay? Just to get you caught up. And I'm trying to turn over a new leaf with that young man."

"I'm proud of you."

Linda gave a proud smile herself. "No too little, too lates?"

"No. Better late than never, Mrs. Berry."

She nodded, understanding. "It's Linda. And I suppose you're right."

They were quiet for a while and Kurt picked up all the things. "Um… I signed it."

She smiled. "Well let's get out of here and get you a couple copies. Send one to the parents. They'll be proud." They walked towards the door and she opened it. "Welcome to my insanity, young man."

….

Blaine sat down on the couch next to Rachel. Kurt put the files down on the coffee table (the brand new coffee table) and began to go over his contract. None of this had clicked yet.

He overheard Blaine asking Rachel where she was, and the girl said looking at an art school nearby. Kurt smiled, proud of her.

"What's all of this?" Rachel looked at the files and glanced up to her boys with a curious face.

"Kurt works for mom." Blaine said, snatching the remote from her and leaning back. "Are you going to that party tomorrow for New Years?"

"Mom who?" Rachel questioned. Kurt understood that reaction completely.

"Our mother. He needs the experience and she's willing to help."

Rachel just stared at her brother, no words really leaving her parted lips.

"So those are the models' folders?" Blaine went to grab them. "I see in the note here it says they're cutting people. They must have headshots in there, I'll help you choose."

Kurt smiled, leaning back in the recliner and hugging Christian Dior who ran up to jump on him.

"Atlas, J." he read aloud, "let's see."

He opened the folder and shrugged, showing Rachel. "She's okay…"

Rachel smiled. "She kind of looks like Heidi Klum."

"Sure. Good thing you didn't have to work for mom, she'd fire you."

Kurt laughed as the girl slapped her brother and took back the remote. Blaine continued to go through folders.

"Babe, don't mix anything up. I'm already stressed about going through those and I haven't even started my tenure yet."

"Aurora, M." he read, "He's kind of hot. Has worked for Abercrombie in the past. What pretty face in the industry hasn't, right?"

Rachel was ignoring him and Kurt seemed to be engrossed in playing patty cake with his pet. All until Blaine read the next name.

"Birmingham, C."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope that last line didn't go over anyone's head. Also hope you didn't despise this. Also hope you read my new Wemma fics. Also hope you know I'm joking. _

__Also hope you all know what you mean to me :) __

___Thoughts? Comments? Constructive feedback? Every little bit helps.___

____-Janelle____

* * *

><p><em>You should read <strong>Four Layers<strong> if you haven't. I published it yesterday and people like it. You may too. :)_


	22. Chapter 21

**Roommates**

****_A/N: Jane and others, I am so freaking sorry for this wait. Please don't kill me. _

_This is just something small to tie over to the next chapter where everything happens. I hope you guys like it, and it may be laced with mistakes because I'm rushing to get on the bus back to NYC in a few. It was a busy, busy weekend. Once again, sorry for mistakes, and please enjoy. If you don't, I'm sorry! _

_And OMG thank you to the fanfic recs who sent so many new readers my way! And thank you to those new reviewers, as well as the old ones. I adore you people, and we reached **400**__reviews! Yaaay! _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

"Birmingham, C."

Blaine eyed the folder in his hands, slowly moving to open it. For some reason, the name sounded familiar. Next to him, his sister Rachel watched closely, her eyes trained on his hand as if she already knew who it was. His boyfriend's eyes were wide from where he sat across from them.

-x-

_"You need any help?"_

_"I'd appreciate it if you never acknowledged my existence. Seriously," Blaine turned to face him again, "like don't fucking speak to me at all."_

_"I was just trying to be friendly, geez, kid." he said, eyes catching a glimpse of the outline of the boy's abdomen muscles showing through the tight undershirt he wore before he smiled. "We got off on the wrong foot the other day. I really want to start over…"_

_Blaine watched as he held out his hand. "Charles Birmingham."_

-x-

Blaine sighed as he remembered that night. But it didn't have to be him. It could be another C Birmingham who just so happened to be a model.

But it wasn't.

Blaine shook his head as he looked at the headshot, the dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, tanned skin and chiseled jaw. He focused on the perfectly fake smile his boyfriend's ex wore, and cursed to himself. What would it take to get rid of this guy once and for all?

"Well." Blaine cleared his throat and stared at the contents of the file. It took everything he had not to launch it into the fireplace, put his coat on, find Charles, and beat the living day lights out of him. "This one is a definite no."

Kurt realized it must've been Charles by the reaction on Blaine's face after opening the folder. Who else would it have been, honestly? Another Birmingham, C that was a model trying out for a new agency would definitely be a long shot. But Kurt's boyfriend's answer to it all was making it seem a lot easier than it would actually be. He couldn't just say no and go on with life as if the decision wouldn't affect him. It would affect the both of them.

Rachel took the file away from Blaine as Kurt voiced his thoughts.

"You do realize it isn't all that simple, right babe? I don't have the final decision. I'm working with two other people."

Blaine turned his attention from Kurt back to the stack of folders. "What I do realize is there isn't any way Charles is working anywhere near you, Kurt. That's the end of it."

Kurt moved further back onto his chair. Christian Dior hopped off his lap and over to his water dish. Kurt watched the kitten as he tried to find a way out of this. Blaine behaving like his father wasn't going to do much to help. The way he saw it, no matter what decision was made, he'd be in trouble.

"Wait… it says he graduated NYU with an associates in business management. He didn't graduate he transferred…" Rachel thought out loud. "And he lists a bunch of employers in foreign countries. This can't all be accurate."

Blaine moved closer to her and looked down at the papers. "He's lying too? The man just made your choice a hell of a lot easier."

"So what happens after I say no?" Kurt asked, staring at Blaine obviously. They had to weigh this whole thing out, but Blaine often jumped to conclusions without thinking about the outcome. This was one of those situations.

"What do you mean what happens?" Blaine lifted his eyebrow with confusion. "He goes back to Starbucks and makes the most of his pathetic life."

Rachel handed the file over to her brother and looked between the both of them. It wasn't hard to sense an argument was about to happen.

Kurt rubbed his face tiredly, shaking his head in the process. "I don't think you get what I'm saying, baby. He's going to show up Sunday and see me there. Then, if we decide he won't have a brand new, fabulous job, do you think life is just going to continue as is?"

Blaine placed his feet up on the table as he listened. He heard everything Kurt was saying but it didn't make a difference. There was no way his boyfriend was working with Charles.

"Can you put your feet down?"

Blaine did, and Kurt continued.

"My point was that after everything I've been through with my ex, I know he'll want to retaliate." Kurt ignored his boyfriend's seemingly bored stare and resumed. "Because if he doesn't get a job with Fashion Weekly, he'll probably end up angry… not probably, definitely, and you know that we work right across the street from one another."

"You honestly think I'm letting him touch you?"

"I'm simply saying it's something to consider."

Blaine sat up and threw the file against the table. "Consider this, babe," Rachel stood up to leave, not wanting to be in the middle of this. She went into the kitchen and started to make dinner. "If you hire him, the guy is lying on his resume and has a history of abuse; you will have a psychopathic asshole representing your company. Is that what you want?"

Kurt sighed as he looked into fiery hazel eyes across from him. "No, Blaine. You know I don't want anything to do with him."

"So what do you suggest, Kurt? Because it seems to me that you want to give him a chance."

An incredulous laugh left Kurt's lips at the thought of that. "That's not what this is at all."

Blaine felt himself getting angrier at the fact that Kurt was laughing at any of this. "Then what is it? What did you two talk about when he apologized?"

"Are you out of your mind? I told you everything that happened and we shouldn't have to talk about it ever again—"

Kurt was cut off by the sound of the door slamming. Both he and his boyfriend turned toward the source of the sound.

Santana stood by the entrance, undoing the zipper to her navy blue bubble coat. She looked at both of them with a raised eyebrow as she tossed her coat onto the hook and eased her way out of the Ugg boots covering her feet.

"Tension is high, boys." She smiled looking at the angry faces on both men. "I smell angry sex later."

Blaine licked his lips at the thought and sat up a little straighter. Kurt seemed to be stuck—more than likely trying put together why his new roommate was standing in their living room a couple days before she was due to move in. He glanced at Blaine who had a confused look on his face as well. Santana simply smirked at them as Blaine finally got his words together.

"You're a couple days early aren't you?" the dark haired teen asked with a confused face. Rachel's moving around in the kitchen ceased as she stared as well.

"Way to state the obvious." The Latina headed over to the sofa and plopped down next to the Blaine, snatching the remote off the coffee table in the process. "I couldn't stay at my place another second. My things are downstairs with my cousin who is waiting for you. Go help him out, hobbit."

Blaine only glared at her as the girl changed the channel to something that suited her interest, placing her feet up on the coffee table and getting comfortable. Kurt's eyes went back and forth between Santana and his boyfriend, still a little out of the loop.

"This conversation isn't over babe. Be right back." Blaine got up and glared at Santana once more before exiting the apartment. After the door slammed, Santana looked to Kurt with wide eyes. "Damn. What did you do to him?"

"Put your feet down, please, and keep them down. Thank you." He stood up and began gathering all of his files and folders. "I'd love to chat but it's been one hell of a day."

The Latina smiled as she lowered her long legs. "C'mon Hummel. It's vacation! You don't have to be at that hell hole NYU for another few weeks. There's no need to rush to bed."

"It was a long day," he repeated, walking towards the bedrooms.

Santana shrugged and turned up the volume, returning her feet to the coffee table once Kurt's door closed. Rachel began to move around in the kitchen again after deciding not to get involved.

….

It took longer than Blaine would've liked, but both he and Santana's cousin brought the girl's things up to her new room. He lingered around in the living room for a while to make sure said cousin left—noticing the way he'd smile and make conversation with his sister every time they came up from the moving truck, but Rachel brushed him off rather well, thankfully. Because of this, shit didn't have to get real.

He left Santana in her room to settle in and headed toward Kurt's. Blaine couldn't deny that the whole Charles situation and the whole conversation in general had him on edge. The break he took to move their new roommate's things actually helped to cool him down a bit, but that didn't change his position on the matter. He doubted that he could be persuaded. Charles wasn't going to work with Kurt. Not in this universe.

When Blaine turned the knob and entered his boyfriend's room, he found Kurt on the bed with a book in hand. Kurt hadn't looked up even after he closed the door behind him, and Blaine frowned because of it. The last thing he needed after a day like today—a day where he spent all his time trying to make his boyfriend happy, was for him to in turn be upset with him.

"Hey babe."

Kurt turned the page to his book. "Hey."

He took a few steps towards the bed and ran his hands through unruly curls. "You mad at me?"

"No." Kurt answered shortly, eyes still trained on the words of his novel.

Blaine frowned and looked around the room. _Sure_ he wasn't mad. "I'm going to go get in the shower, okay gorgeous?"

His boyfriend fake smiled, still staring down at his book. "K."

Kurt peeked up to see Blaine retreating from the room looking defeated. He shook his head and looked back down at his book; wishing life could be a little easier. Sure, he was thankful for all the opportunities he'd be provided with because of what his boyfriend had done, and of course he wanted to come home and show Blaine just how thankful he was, but the whole behave-like-I'm your-father thing his boyfriend had going on was nothing but a turn off. Kurt was a big boy. He could handle this intelligently and with a levelheaded like he had often done. That's what he intended to do.

The coiffed teen settled back into his book, rereading a paragraph a couple times after his mind trailed off with stray thoughts. After immersing himself in the literature, he cursed underneath his breath as the phone rang.

"Honestly?" he mumbled to himself, throwing the covers back and tossing the book away. He grabbed for his iPhone on the night table and checked the caller ID.

_You've got to be kidding me. _

Sighing heavily, he answered. "Hello."

"Hey," Sebastian's voice purred into the receiver and Kurt rolled his eyes, "Did you look over everything?"

"I didn't."

"Ok." There was a rustling on the other end as Kurt stared up at the ceiling. "Let's do it now."

"Right now?" Kurt asked incredulously. Was this guy serious?

He heard his new co-worker scoff before he got a sensible reply. "I know you have the luxury of enjoying your New Year's and everything, but I'm ridiculously busy, so we should get this over with now, Kurt."

Kurt sat up in the bed and glared over at the maybe 100 files he placed on the dresser. "Fine."

He got up and went over to the items and took them over to the bed a reasonable amount at a time. Sebastian finally got settled on the other end and cleared his throat before beginning.

"Great. I kind of made a list of people I _definitely_ like. Like people I'd do, basically."

Kurt hummed, feigning interest. "That's nice." He trailed off for a moment, still gathering everything. "Did um…. Did a Birmingham, C happen to be on your list by any chance?"

"Hold on," Sebastian began to rustle through what Kurt assumed was his list of papers before returning, "oh, yeah… the blonde right? He's fucking hot."

Kurt ignored him. "Well I kind of have a predicament with him."

"What's that?" he could hear the smug smirk in Sebastian's voice and it was really annoying.

"His name is Charles. He's my ex, and we had this bad break—"

"You left _him _for Blaine? Kurt are you out of your mind?"

"Can you just listen?" Kurt shook his head as Sebastian began to chuckle on the other end. "I can't work with him because of more than a few reasons, but I can't _not _give him a job if he knows that I have the power to."

It was quiet for a moment as Kurt sat back down.

"Elaborate." Sebastian requested.

After a sigh, the elder went into detail. "He's basically emotionally unstable, and I don't trust him. Mainly because I can't—trust me there's reason behind all of this." he stopped to open the file which belonged to his ex-boyfriend. "Neither does Blaine, who already proclaimed to the high heavens that I can't work with him anyway."

"Wow." Sebastian replied rather plainly. "If your tiny boyfriend is this protective, what is he going to do when he sees the models we will be hiring? Because I'm guessing you haven't looked through all of the potential hires but these guys— and chicks to be honest, are fucking _hot_. You're going to have an issue with your jealous boyfriend."

Kurt shook his head at that. "I think he trusts me."

"You _think_? I'd _definitely_ trust you, Kurt."

"We aren't ever going there, Sebastian. So let's not try."

His co-worker laughed as Blaine came back in the room; hair drenched from his shower and a pair of sweats hugging him in the amazing way they always did.

"Sebastian?" Blaine asked with a wary-growing-into-annoyed expression.

Kurt looked up to see his boyfriend standing there as Sebastian continued. "You know what, Hummel, I got an idea. I'll handle everything and call you back shortly. Look over those files in the meantime."

Kurt stopped openly ogling his boyfriend to respond, turning his attention back to the work in front of him. "K."

He hung up the phone and placed it back to its previous place on the charger. Blaine was still looking at him so he gave his boyfriend an answer. "Yes, Blaine. I was talking to Sebastian."

Blaine nodded. "Cool."

Kurt straightened up his workspace before deciding it could be done in the morning. Sebastian probably didn't have anything to do anyway. He placed his book aside and did the same with the models' files before laying down in bed. Blaine watched him the entire time, eventually walking over to the bed.

"Was this phone conversation work related?"

There was a hint of sarcasm in Blaine's question causing his boyfriend to look up at him. "What else would it be?"

Blaine shrugged, hazel eyes challenging blue ones in the process. "You tell me."

"God," Kurt laughed lightly, looking around the room in amazement, "Why do I feel like all of this was a big mistake?" he plopped down on the mattress with a look of disbelief on his face.

Blaine's eyebrow rose at the response he got from Kurt. "Like what was a big mistake?"

"Taking this job! All you keep doing is fussing at me, Blaine! Can I remind you that it was _you _that wanted me to work for your mother?"

"To help you out." the younger said obviously.

"Yes," Kurt nodded, matching his boyfriend's gaze, "and I'm sure that it will help me out, babe. And I don't know if you noticed or not, but this includes talking to the people that I work with from time to time. Sebastian is one of those people."

"Three fucking hours after you sign the contract?" Blaine questioned hysterically. The thought of Sebastian having anything to do with Kurt still irked him, and he hadn't even had a chance to get used to the fact that they would have each other's phone numbers before they were chatting away. "Whatever it was couldn't wait? That doesn't seem suspicious at all to you?"

Kurt only stared at Blaine in reply. He didn't know how to answer that. Apparently, he was wrong about being trusted in this relationship. And if he wasn't trusted, how in the hell could he be loved? Didn't the two go hand in hand?

He reached over and turned off the lamp before lying down. Blaine sat there looking at Kurt settle under the cover before wondering what was happening that night and why. Nothing was going how he intended for it to.

"Goodnight, Blaine."

Blaine stared around in the semi-darkness; a minute amount of light coming in through their window shades. He shook his head, refusing to let Kurt go to sleep by just blowing him off—and not in a good way. Lying down next to him, Blaine settled underneath the comforters as well.

"Babe… we should finish talking." he suggested, moving closer to him. "I don't want you going to bed mad—"

"I'm not mad."

Blaine smirked. He always loved bitchy Kurt. That went back to the time they first met, all the way up until now. He moved even closer until his boyfriend's back was flush against his chest, and began peppering kisses along the nape of his neck.

Kurt lay with his head against the pillows, trying his best to ignore how nice it felt when Blaine kissed him there. Blaine knew what he was doing, and so did Kurt. There was no way Kurt was going to let him off so easily. "Blaine, stop."

Blaine slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of his boyfriend's pajama bottoms, tickling the smooth skin of his hips. He massaged there lightly while his tongue massaged the lobe of Kurt's ear.

Kurt bit his lip. It felt too good. After a few seconds of battling with himself, and Blaine's hand moving closer and closer to his half hard cock, Kurt pulled out of the boy's strong grasp. He turned and pushed him away so that Blaine was on his side of the bed. "Will you stop? It was a long day."

Blaine sat up in the bed. "Are you serious, Kurt?"

Kurt sighed, staring at the planes of Blaine's face in the dim light. He didn't bother to answer—only turning back around and getting comfortable in his spot.

Blaine shook his head and climbed out of his boyfriend's bed, quickly making his way to the door. It wasn't that long before Kurt heard it slam, eliciting a flinch because of the impact. He let his head fall back against the pillows and exhaled. This was ridiculous. Blaine really intended for all of this to go well, but so far it got him linked with people Blaine all but hated. Scratch that, Blaine definitely hated both. And the best part was Kurt was getting the blame for it.

His phone began to ring again and Kurt shimmied closer to the night table, tiredly grabbing for it. The name read Sebastian and he sighed again before answering it.

"Yes, Sebastian?"

"I have a plan."

…..

It was actually sunny when Kurt awoke the next morning. Hopefully that meant some of the polar ice caps outside would melt away in time for that New Year's party tonight—if they were even still attending. For the first time in a while, Kurt woke up without Blaine holding him, or him holding Blaine. It was a feeling he did not like at all.

The clock read 11:17AM. He usually didn't sleep this late, but usually he had work or school. Now, he could afford a little extra time, and it felt very nice.

What also felt nice was Sebastian's plan. They talked about it briefly on the phone, and everything sounded perfect. It was the best way for Blaine to be satisfied, and Kurt to be happy that his boyfriend wouldn't go apeshit all over NYC.

After sliding on slippers and heading in and out the bathroom, Kurt ended up walking into the living room and kitchen area. He shook his head at Blaine and Santana sitting on the couch before heading towards the fridge.

….

"I don't know," Santana said, eyes glued to the TV screen, "I probably would be more into it if these guys didn't have Hulk Hogan muscles. That's over doing it, you know? That's not hot at all."

Blaine nodded. "Usually I'd agree, but my boyfriend totally rejected me last night. This'll do."

"You're not about to start wanking off next to me are you?"

Blaine shrugged. "You're safe. I'm only watching this for potential new positions anyway. I know all of these already."

Santana smiled, looking at the screen with interest. There was no way this little guy could put Kurt into _that _position. "Sure, hobbit. I'm supposed to believe you top?"

"You don't have to believe it if you don't want… oh that one's nice." Blaine tilted his head sideways as he watched one of the guys being pounded into on the kitchen floor. "Looks a little uncomfortable but I bet it feels amazing."

His roommate hummed. "It looks so-so."

"Just purchase some earplugs because we aren't the quietest of roommates—Kurt and I. And I'm not ashamed."

Santana rolled her eyes.

They watched the two guys on screen going at it and Blaine slouched down on the couch. "Why are chicks so into gay porn anyway?"

"I'm a lesbian so you'd think I wouldn't be interested, but it's sexy… these guys aren't the hottest but man on man sex is… just wanky." She reached for her beer on the coffee table and popped the cap, "Especially when they're so _hot_ for each other.

Blaine turned to look at her. "Lesbian, huh? Stay away from my sister." he said shortly, making sure the Latina understood before turning back to the X rated movie. "She's not allowed to date until 25."

"I'll pass," Santana laughed, shaking her head. "Is your sister even into chicks anyway?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know what she's into. She's always studying and shit. But that was because of our parents so maybe now she'll try and get out more. But just know I'm serious about what I said."

"I am too," the girl reiterated, "I'll definitely pass on Berry."

"And yeah, it is sexy. I'll agree with that." he answered, referring to Santana's previous thought.

They heard a door opened and Blaine quickly turned the channel. Santana smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Not allowed to watch this? Is he going to put you on time-out some more?"

The bathroom door closed and Blaine settled down a bit. "I can do what I want… I just don't want to have to explain this. Just shut up and watch Maury."

Santana yawned. "This shit gets old quick. I feel like most of it is scripted. And I'm tired of seeing females running backstage and collapsing on the floor in tears."

Blaine nodded, but it was entertaining as hell. "This is those lie detector episodes anyway."

After a minute or so, Kurt entered the living room area. He shook his head at Blaine and Santana sitting on the couch before heading towards the fridge. "Good morning, everyone." He reached up for a box of Krave. Cereal would have to do for now since he had so much work to get done.

Santana turned back to look at her roommate and smirked at Blaine. "Good morning, Hummel. How'd you sleep?"

Kurt glanced into the living room and smirked. "Okay, I guess. Your feet are on the coffee table."

Blaine watched Santana huff and put them down before looking back at the television. "I slept like shit." he told his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kurt added sincerely, pouring milk into his bowl. Santana rolled her eyes at them and focused on the screen.

_You said you did not sleep with your boyfriend's father and the lie detector test determined that was a lie. You slept with your boyfriend's father over seventeen times. _

"Going to a party tonight for New Year's?" she asked.

"Some lounge like 10 minutes away. You?"

"Somewhere in the Bronx near my old place."

Blaine nodded. "Cool."

They were quiet again and Kurt was stirring around in the kitchen. Santana looked at her new friend and elbowed him rather hard in the arm. "Go talk to him you dumbass."

Kurt was already walking back to his room and Blaine watched him go, catching the smallest of glimpses of his boyfriend's ass. "I will in a little while."

Santana returned her feet to the table once the bedroom door clicked shut. "What did you do to him anyway, shortstop?"

Blaine turned back towards the television. "Stupid argument."

….

It had been three straight hours of Kurt reviewing names and head shots, looking through resumes and references. To say this was more tiring that actually going to work and having to deal with Debra would be an understatement. But alas, Kurt had taken tons of notes and decided who he thought would be a good addition to this enterprise while hoping he wouldn't come off as an inexperienced noob to this Sterling guy Linda described as her right hand man. Time would tell.

The stress from everything happening, including work _and _all the nonsense he was facing with Blaine made Kurt grab the phone and make a call. Just hearing this man's voice seemed to help at times.

"Kurt! What's up, buddy?"

Kurt felt better already.

"Hey dad," he said with a smile. "I'm good," he half lied, "How's it going?"

"Everything is fine over here. The shop is closed because of the holiday so I'm going to work on cleaning out the garage I've been trying to clean since you were a freshman in high school." Kurt smiled a little. His father was the king of procrastination. "Carole isn't letting me get away with it anymore."

"I'd help if I were there."

"Liar."

Kurt laughed as he lay back on the bed. "So how's the diet going?"

"Um… how are things in New York?"

"Don't try to change the topic, old man."

He heard his father's laugh and immediately felt even better. "Listen, bud. This food is atrocious, and I hope when you and Blaine have little rascals running around that they try to force cauliflower soup down your throat."

Kurt found himself grinning at the ceiling at the thought. "I happen to like cauliflower soup, thank you very much. And if they're doing it to keep me around a little longer, I'd be eternally grateful… like you should be to me and your wonderful wife."

"Yeah, whatever kid." Burt sounded grumpy and it only made his son laugh more. "So what's up with you? There's a little distraction mixed in with your voice, there."

Kurt's smile slowly started to fade. "I don't know. Stressed I guess."

"Is it that boy?"

"Part of it," Kurt answered, shrugging to himself. "The rest has to do with this new job I have with his mother."

"The rich mother who he hates?"

"Yes. But they made amends apparently."

"Hmm." The conversation fell silent for a moment and Kurt wanted to fill in the holes, but he didn't know where his father wanted to take the conversation. Eventually, Burt spoke again. "What is it that you do with her?"

Kurt smirked. "Whatever she asks, really. But officially I'm a writer for her new blog/magazine."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I mean I will be once we officially get started."

"So this whole juggling school and work thing— well, and _more _work thing… how is it going to work?"

Kurt sat up and began moving his files off the bed. "I guess we'll find out dad. I'm not tied down or anything," he continued, starting to wonder how much harder it would get down the road. "There isn't a time restraint or anything and Linda—his mother—said I'd be able to leave if it got to be too much."

His father laughed a little before responding. "Kurt Hummel admitting that something is too difficult for him? Yeah right, son."

"If it gets to that point dad, I will."

"Okay."

They were quiet again and Kurt sat there thinking. "Whatever happens Kurt, don't change. I know you're going to be successful and do what your heart desires. I knew that for a long time. But don't change."

Kurt smiled. "I won't. Same old Kurt."

"Your mom would be so freaking proud of you, kid."

"She'd be proud of you too, dad. You did a good job with me."

Burt laughed and Kurt continued, smiling at the sound of his father's voice. "I miss you. Can't wait to see you again."

_That may be a lot quicker than you think, buddy. _"Miss you too, kiddo. Call me again if you need to talk. Love you."

Kurt smiled. "Love you too, dad."

He hung up the phone and relaxed for a moment, before deciding to get in the shower. A nice, hot shower was just what the doctor ordered.

….

A nice hot shower ended up becoming a nice hot, relaxing, sleep inducing shower. And that was rather odd, considering that Kurt slept more than eight hours the night before, but for whatever reason his body requested more time. After a nap, if it could be called that, Kurt ended up opening his eyes when it was dark outside. Not to mention, he had Christian Dior staring directly in his face, which made the teen yelp and jump back, which made his kitten scramble off the bed and into the corner. Kurt shook his head and smiled before getting up.

"Come on you little weirdo. Let's go feed you."

Christian Dior perked up and followed Kurt out of the bed room, prancing on the rug in the hallway towards his food bowl. Kurt filled it up, along with his water bowl before noticing Rachel laughing it up on the couch alone. She had yet to notice him, despite all the noise the food hitting the bowl and the purring kitten nuzzling his legs had made.

"Yes! I know, right," she spoke to… no one? Kurt got curious and walked a little closer to the couch.

"So which arts school is it that you applied for?" Finn's voice asked.

_Finn's voice? What the fuck?_

Kurt moved closer and saw that she and his brother were video-chatting. And Finn had these little hearts in his eyes that almost made Kurt laugh out loud.

"I applied for AMDA—the American Musical and Dramatic Academy. Jason Derulo graduated from there! They have a campus here and in Los Angeles, and my audition is a month from today actually."

Finn grinned, and Kurt stood there creeping the whole entire time. "I'm at UCLA so… you know…" he smiled and shied away a little, "if you ever did want to transfer to this campus once you get in… because I'm sure you will get in!" he smiled, "Then that would be awesome."

Rachel laughed. "Why, thank you. But I only ever performed for Blaine and he isn't the best audience, let me tell you that. He always starts singing over me and everything, taking over the whole performance…"

They both grinned and Kurt had seen enough. He hopped over the couch and sat next to Rachel, who yelped and jumped somewhat similar to what he had done when his kitten scared the shit out of him a few minutes ago.

"Hey Rach!" he smiled widely and knowingly, before grabbing her laptop. "Hey Finn! How's it going?"

Finn smiled sheepishly at his brother. "Dude! You finally woke up."

Rachel finished blushing and cleared her throat. "Um, yes… Blaine asked me to tell you to get ready when you woke up. He went to get Tristian and Jessica for the party and he'll be back at 10."

Kurt looked at the clock. "It's like 9:30, Rachel." He said obviously, wondering why in the hell she didn't wake him up.

"Oh… time got away from me." She colored a light shade of pink and Finn smiled at his webcam proudly. Kurt shook his head at the both of them before standing up.

"Well I guess I better rush and get ready. You two have fun…"

Rachel smiled. "Thanks. You too."

"Bye Kurt!" Finn screamed as his brother headed towards the back, Christian Dior neglecting the bowls in front of him to follow. Those two were something else, Kurt thought.

….

"This top or this top? Which do you like better?" Kurt held up a Diesel mixed cotton sweater that was a navy color with buttons going along the left shoulder, and a Marc Jacobs striped pullover in his other hand that had greens and whites and lavenders.

Christian Dior stared at both before walking away and over to his octopus.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You are just like my dad, Dior. Just like my dad."

He ended up going with the mixed cotton sweater and super tight 7 jeans that he had yet to wear. They were women's jeans but that never stopped the young man before. He added a Prada knit beanie, matching scarf, and shin-high Dior boots, that his kitten seemed to approve of, before deciding he had the perfect outfit for tonight. Hanging out with Blaine and his friends would hopefully turn out well, and maybe he and his boyfriend could get over their moot phase. It would be a new year in a couple hours, and honestly, Kurt didn't want to go into it with a pissed-off-for-no-reason boyfriend, while he himself was upset because of it.

He got dressed and observed himself a couple times in the mirror, taking pictures to post to Facebook that night. A text hit his phone at about 10:20 while he was lacing his boots.

_**Hey gorgeous. I got the car out front if you're ready to go. –Blaine**_

Blaine called him gorgeous, so maybe the night wouldn't be hard like it was the previous one. He shot a text back saying he'd be right down before picking up his kitten and kissing him goodbye.

Saying goodbye to Rachel who was still on the couch— texting now, he grabbed his coat and keys and headed down towards the elevator.

….

Blaine almost died when they got to the club and the gentleman checked their coats. Kurt took his off to reveal the tightest jeans to ever exist and Blaine swore his dick would just be casually standing up all night because of it. He heard Tristian say '_Daaaaaamn'_ next to him, which made the curly haired teen turn around and punch his friend in the arm.

"Eyes off." He warned seriously. Tristian laughed as he handed his coat over to the lounge's employee.

"Whatever, Blaine."

Jessica and Kurt had hit it off well. They spent the short car ride getting to know one another, and his ex-girlfriend even managed to insert an embarrassing story about him before they arrived. Now, the two headed over to the crowded dance floor and began to dance with one another to an upbeat Rihanna song.

Blaine shook his head as he stood there watching. Those fucking jeans—

"Drink, dude?" Tristian asked, pointing towards the bar. "I brought fake I.D's for all of us."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, just something light though. I'm driving again in a couple hours."

He walked over to a long red velvet chair running the length of the room and took a seat. There weren't many people sitting, just a couple of chicks who decided to get down and dirty right there in the lounge. Blaine watched for a moment before turning away. Man on man action was so much better.

Kurt seemed to be enjoying himself, which was well deserved. Blaine watched with a smile as his boyfriend did this shimmy move on the dance floor which made Jessica giggle. But the smiling stopped when he watched Kurt really start to work his hips to the beat. Like really. They snapped back and forth in those fucking jeans and Blaine gulped, sliding down in the chair and tapping his feet rhythmically against the floor.

Tristian came back with a beer for his buddy, and some drink that looked like it had too much going on in it for himself. Blaine had to remind him if he got shit faced, he would not be dragging the boy out the club.

"I'm fine," the red head answered. "Not as fine as your boyfriend though."

"Move your eyes to some other guy, please."

"Why aren't you dancing with him, anyway? And what's up? You two seemed a little off in the car."

Blaine shrugged, eyes glued to his boyfriend's perfect ass until group of idiots blocked Kurt and Jessica on the dance floor and began jumping around like idiots. "We had a couple disagreements last night and didn't talk about it yet."

Tristian nodded. "When do you plan on doing that?"

"Soon," Blaine promised, scratching at his head tiredly. "Really soon. He just looks so fucking hot right now I can't go over there without threatening to drag him home."

His best friend nodded. "I'm going to go talk to those twins over there—the brunettes. Adam and Andrew I think. Their father owns the joint. Maybe I can get them both to give me head at the same time."

Blaine smirked, shaking his head. "Good luck with that."

Tristian stood up, drink in hand. "Just go talk to your boy."

Blaine nodded.

It was about 11:30 when Blaine finally worked up the nerve to go to the dance floor. Kurt ended up dancing with some random chick he didn't know—the girl pulling on his scarf playfully, while Jessica was with some dorky looking drunk guy dancing. Blaine crept up behind his boyfriend who was still working those hips like an expert, and pressed their bodies together. Kurt probably felt how excited his boyfriend was because he jumped a little.

"Say goodbye to your new friend," Blaine whispered. Kurt did just that, waving her off as she went to dance with someone else.

They stayed like that for a few seconds. Blaine's lips ghosted along the nape of Kurt's neck as his hands ran down his sides, lacing around curvy hips. The DJ announced 30 minutes until the New Year and everyone cheered.

A new song came on and Blaine leant closer into Kurt. "I've been watching you all night and thought I'd finally come talk to you."

"Oh really?" Kurt asked, moving his hips back slightly and smiling when Blaine pulled him even closer.

"Yeah," he breathed out, biting his lip when Kurt started to move slightly to the music. "So what's your name gorgeous?"

"Kurt." He answered. "You?"

"Blaine."

The younger grinded forward, his hands still gripping Kurt's hips tightly. Kurt gasped and pushed back in response.

"Are you seeing someone?" Kurt asked, both of them moving a little closer to the beat. Blaine let his lips trail along the nape of Kurt's neck as he answered.

"I have a beautiful boyfriend who I'm crazy about."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," Blaine turned Kurt's body around so that they were face to face. Kurt's blue eyes seemed ever more gorgeous since the last time he looked into them, and his body felt amazing in his arms. "But I was a stupid jerk to him recently and he deserves so much better. I don't know if he'll forgive him, though."

Kurt smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders. "I bet he wants you to know you have nothing to worry about, because he's just as crazy about you."

Blaine placed his lips against Kurt's while nodding. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked against them, "Maybe we can talk some more."

Kurt nodded. "I'd like that."

They let each other go and Kurt went over to the couches. Blaine went to the bar, rolling his eyes at Tristian flirting it up with the twins, and ordered something for the both of them.

It was a five minute wait, but he finally got his beer and Kurt's _Armani Signature Code, _because it sounded like a drink he could enjoy. He walked back over to where he was earlier on the velvety couches, where Kurt sat now smiling at him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, gorgeous." Blaine sat down next to him and drank his beer in slow gulps. He watched Kurt take an experimental taste and nod a little in approval.

"This tastes good. What's in this?"

"A little Patron."

They sat closer and finished their drinks. Blaine placed the empty bottle and glass down on the table next to them and looked out over the club. People were really drunk and he wondered whether or not they'd be able to do the countdown when it came to the time. He paid close attention to Jessica, making sure she was okay, before settling closer to Kurt.

"So can I kiss you when the New Year hits?" Blaine asked sincerely. Kurt smiled in return.

"You can kiss me now if you'd like."

They ended up getting hot and heavy on the couch. It got to the point where Kurt straddled Blaine and they started moving against one another, tongues tangling together rhythmically. Blaine threw his head back when Kurt attached a swollen pair of lips to his pulse point. He was undeniably hard; hands gripping Kurt's ass as the boy practically danced on top of him.

"I like these jeans."

Kurt laughed into his skin before biting down a little harder. "I do too."

The countdown started in the building. The DJ stopped his music to lead it. They were at 20 seconds when both Kurt and Blaine attached their lips into a languid kiss. Blaine breathed into it as Kurt dominated, sucking on both studs like he loved to do.

"_3 – 2 – 1! Happy New Year!" _

The crowd cheered as both pulled away, smiling at one another.

"Happy New Year, gorgeous."

Kurt kissed him again. "Happy New Year."

Some song started playing that neither was familiar with, but Kurt reluctantly climbed off his boyfriend's lap. Blaine wasn't exactly in favor of letting him up, but eventually Kurt freed himself.

"It's a little hot…" he smiled, hoping he didn't have a raging erection. "I'm going to grab a couple water bottles."

Blaine licked his lips and nodded. "Hurry back."

He watched a beautiful pair of hips sway away and over to the bartender. Blaine looked for his friends, both somewhere enjoying themselves, before wondering how much shit he'd get if he just left without them. Before he knew it, a couple guys were sitting on either side of him.

"Finally," one, a shorter dark haired guy said with a grin. "I thought he'd never leave."

The other smiled too, looking at a confused, irritated Blaine. "Happy New Year. You should leave with us."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'll pass."

The guys exchanged look. The taller one, who had tattoos on his neck smirked before turning away. "That guy you're with is alright. Nothing like you though."

"That was your cue to leave." Blaine said calmly, wishing he could have another beer. Neither guy got up.

"Blaine right?" the shorter man said. "We met at this party about five months ago. I thought we'd leave together but when I went for drinks, I saw you leaving with this other guy. That hurt," he said smiling, "but now we can change that. Me and my friend here can change that."

Blaine shook his head. He didn't even remember this guy. "No, thanks. I'm here with someone. You two enjoy your night."

"Please don't say you're here with _him_," they motioned to the bar to Kurt who was speaking with the bartender. "That fairy, gay-face—"

Blaine grabbed the beer bottle from next to him and smashed it across the taller man's head. The other one jumped him and punched him in the face, making Blaine push him off roughly. He stumbled back into the table and Blaine went to finish what he started, but the one he hit with a bottle tackled him from behind.

They both gave him a couple blows, and a few people around stood watching, before Tristian ran over and got involved. He rocketed a fist into the shorter one's face and dragged the other by the hair, pulling him off Blaine. Blaine lay there for a moment before hopping to his feet, wiping the blood away from his cut cheek. He winced, hopping on top of the shorter one and continuing a string of punches.

The DJ announced that the cops were being called, which made most of the party disperse. Kurt turned around to see what the problem was, but Jessica ran up to him.

"Blaine and Tristian are fighting two guys!" she said, wearing a worried look. Kurt dropped the bottles and ran towards the commotion, cutting through the people stupid enough to stay and watch. He found a bloody faced Blaine swinging away at a smaller guy, while his best friend stomped the other out.

"Blaine!" he shouted, jumping in and pulling him away. Blaine kicked the guy in the face one last time before letting Kurt push him any further.

"Let's get out of here." Blaine spat out as he looked at the strangers disgustedly, turning back towards his friend who was stumbling to follow them. He grabbed Jessica and all ran out of the club, Kurt frantically, afraid that this would lead to trouble if enough witnesses would take it there.

He didn't speak much as Blaine explained some of the situation to Tristian. Kurt could tell there was more to it. He only shook his head and held Jessica's hand tightly.

Sirens sounded nearby as Blaine unlocked the door of his car and instructed everyone to hurry up. He hopped inside and took a deep breath, strapping in and starting the car.

"Are you sober enough to drive?" Tristian asked, "I could pay for a cab back to Brooklyn for Jess and me."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm fine."

"We should head home first and clean that up, baby." Kurt looked concerned as he buckled his seat belt. The blood wasn't pouring, but it wasn't stopping. He took a few tissues from the box they kept in the car and pressed it to his boyfriend's face.

Blaine winced but let Kurt leave it there as he drove away. "It's fine, love."

They drove directly past the cop cars and Blaine only looked more and more angry as time passed. He got on the Brooklyn Bridge and drove quicker than the speed limit permitted.

"Dude, slow the fuck down." Tristian said from the back seat. "Seriously, I'd like to get home alive."

"Shut up."

"Babe," Kurt said softly. Blaine sighed and slowed down a little.

It was quiet. Blaine winced more as Kurt changed the tissues and applied a little more pressure. Jessica tried to lighten the mood by asking what everyone's weekend plans were. It ended up with only her and Tristian talking while Kurt and Blaine remained quiet.

When the hazel eyed teen dropped them off at her place, Kurt got out to hug Jessica goodbye. She promised they'd do something a little less excitable next time and he agreed that was for the best. Blaine watched Tristian go in for a hug and cleared his throat, making his best friend shake Kurt's hand instead.

They all waved goodbye and Kurt hopped back in the car, taking a deep breath.

"Let's go home and put some ice on this, honey," Kurt told him, checking to see if the bleeding stopped. It had let up and he was pleased that this wouldn't require medical attention. Lord knows the questions that would bring up.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said lowly. "They disrespected you and I had a little liquor…"

"And the two don't mesh well." Kurt finished with a smile.

Blaine looked at him and nodded. "Right. And I'm sorry about everything last night."

"Me too,"

"It's not your fault, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head. "I had my moment of immaturity."

Blaine leant forward and kissed him, humming when Kurt reciprocated. "So, let's go home."


	23. Chapter 22

**Roommates**

_A/N: So I've been writing a bit of smut lately. Some found it's way into this story. For_ aunthay. _:)_**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing used.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

"Hold still."

"That hurts."

"I'm no expert or anything but it usually does hurt when one gets punched in the face, Blaine."

Blaine rolled his eyes away as his boyfriend held a gauze pad to his cheek. The bleeding was still coming slowly, but finally looked like it would let up. Rachel kept casting disappointed glances at her younger brother from where she sat in the living room, but Blaine didn't care. Until people got the message that they could never _ever _say anything wrong about his gorgeous, brilliant, and incredibly bendy boyfriend, he'd keep acting like an 'imbecile', as his sister so politely and eloquently put it.

Kurt examined the cut as he pulled the gauze away. It didn't seem to be deep, as he observed earlier, but he still wished a professional could look at it. Blaine and all his expertise had been enjoying a couple alcoholic beverages at the lounge earlier that night, so he didn't know if listening to anything the younger teen had to say was a good idea. "We should bandage this up."

Blaine slapped Kurt's hand away and shook his head. "No we shouldn't."

The elder teen only deadpanned in response. He rolled his eyes and went over to the first aid kit on the counter for an appropriate sized bandage, but Blaine got off the stool he sat on and pulled him back over.

"Seriously, I won't need one, Kurt. I could understand if the wound was on my leg where clothes would touch it, but it's not. It is on my face. It needs to be dry to heal anyway and these _huge_ bandages will only keep it moist—"

"A _huge_ bandage for a huge gash, Blaine—" Kurt interrupted with a shrug.

"And," Blaine emphasized, ignoring him as he continued, "if it's moist, it will take longer to heal. My dad's coming this weekend and I don't want him to see _this._" He gestured to his face dramatically. "I had a bruise when we went to see him during my birthday—"

"Shouldn't have started a bar fight, Sherlock." Rachel said, more to the TV than to her brother.

"How about you mind your business and finish watching _Twilight_, dick face."

"It's _Vampire_ _Diaries_ you ignoramus!"

"My god," Kurt sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Living with siblings was _the_ best thing ever. "Fine. I'll listen to future Dr. Anderson. No bandage."

Blaine smiled, resting both hands on the counter on either side of Kurt who leant against it. "Hmm. Dr. Anderson. Doesn't that sound sexy?"

Kurt nodded. "Dr. Anderson— who ironically will probably put more people in the hospital than he'll fix at the hospital." Kurt gave Blaine a sexy smirk before pushing him away. Blaine rolled his eyes when he heard Rachel snort from the living room.

"That's not funny."

Kurt grabbed antibiotic ointment from the kit and turned back around. "Yeah, yeah. Just sit down so I can finish fixing you up, champ."

Blaine listened, though he didn't like that his boyfriend was poking fun at him. And this was reserved Blaine. That fight was _nothing. _Can you imagine if Kurt had known Blaine in high school? He thought about it as the beautiful brown haired boy applied cold ointment to his cut. Blaine was really a terror back then, but now he had Kurt and things felt right in his life. Despite the silly fights and even their arguments, things were clicking for him.

Kurt put the cap back on the tube and went over to the first aid kit. He remained seated there as Kurt sauntered away, into the living room where he and Rachel shared a laugh, more than likely at _his _expense. It was funny now, but Rachel wasn't saying anything that time Blaine beat down that one guy that wouldn't stop sending her pictures of his junk when she was in 11th grade. Back then it was perfectly fine, but now she acted as if he was some kind of monster.

And Kurt. He could joke around now. In fact, after they had spent over 24 hours mad at each other, Blaine liked seeing that gorgeous smile on his perfect face. He could laugh for now, but Blaine intended on wiping that smug grin away.

But how, though?

Sex was always an option, but Kurt always had the time of his life, so that probably wouldn't shut him up. Blaine smiled as he thought about it; Kurt's legs up in the air and oh god those sounds that left those cherry red lips… yeah he'd enjoy that way too much.

But Blaine literally had nothing else going for him.

He noticed his boyfriend heading back to their rooms and decided to follow him. Kurt went into his own, so Blaine pushed the door open behind him and went to sit on the bed. He stared at Christian Dior curled up besides the pillows and wondered why the hell he bought a $79.99 cat bed and put it in their home when the little fur ball spent more time in his or Kurt's bed.

Kurt pulled the draw string around an orange laundry bag as he pulled it out the hamper. Blaine gave him an incredulous stare.

"Where is it that you think you're going?"

The bag plopped down on the floor as Kurt responded, stripping out of his shirt and putting on one of his boyfriend's snug hoodies. "To the laundry room."

"For what?" Blaine questioned, staring at Kurt ease out of his jeans and into American Eagle sweats.

"To do laundry, obviously." Kurt told him with a blatant stare.

"At 2 in the morning?"

Kurt put a few things in the closet, ignoring Blaine's potential daddy-mode voice. "It's New Year's Day. No one is going to be doing laundry, and I think what I need right now is a moment of solitude." He closed the closet door and turned back around to see his boyfriend. "A lot is going on in my life and a moment to sit and reflect is always appreciated. Besides," he tightened the strings of his pants and looked for his slippers, "you do know I slept all day. I might as well get something done so we can spend the day together later, right?"

Blaine thought about it. That did sound good; the whole having later free for Kurt and Blaine time. But, what he wasn't too fond of was Kurt being in the laundry room alone at this time of night, whether people would be there or not. See, Blaine was what he liked to call a protective boyfriend. If he could—wait… Kurt said he'd be there alone?

"Hold on," he spoke, watching Kurt slide into his too fashionable slippers, "you know for sure you're going to be by yourself?"

Kurt shrugged. "I've been living here for a little over a year and people are rarely down there at this time of morning. A couple times I've seen the lady from the third floor with the huge mole that made you scream when she got in the elevator. Remember her?"

Blaine shuddered at the thought. He wasn't ready for that at all. "How could I forget?"

"We talked," Kurt continued, "and she works late, but when she gets home she does her 'chores'. Anyway, she's the only person. So you don't have to worry about me." Kurt smiled and winked at his boyfriend. "I'm a big boy. Oh!" he put the bag down and looked at his boyfriend. "Did you get my exfoliating cream? I didn't see it."

Blaine nodded as he lay back in the bed, careful not to awake Mufasa next to him. "I got it."

"Where is it?"

The dark haired teen smirked. Kurt never trusted him after he brought home foot cream accidentally that time. All of it looked the same. He sat up and opened the drawer next to the bed, pulling out Kurt's beauty product. Not that he needed it, Blaine thought.

"Why did you put it where we keep our sex stuff, Blaine? I intend to put that on my face."

Blaine smiled. "I intend to put something on your face too."

He laughed when Kurt rolled his eyes and left, though he could see him smiling. "I'll be back, baby." Kurt said, closing the door behind him.

Blaine went to put the exfoliating cream back when he stopped and looked in the drawer. He slowly pulled the KY Jelly and bit his lip, considering it.

He finally knew how to shut his smug boyfriend up.

_Blaine Anderson, you are brilliant, _he thought with a smile. Turning to the cat, he put the lube down and grabbed him as gently as possible by the bowtie.

"C'mon, Dior. I need a little alone time."

….

Kurt smiled when the building's laundry room was empty as expected. He needed some meditation time. Things were good with Blaine now, but he couldn't deny that the whole argument thing had him on edge. It went to show him how quickly things could get out of hand, and with him taking up a lot more responsibility now, Kurt worried that it'd get harder. Of course Linda warned him of this, but he thought for sure they were stronger than that.

It had been a long day, though. They both had been anxious. Charles had been involved, and Blaine usually showed his short temper whenever Kurt's ex had something to do with it. However, they wouldn't have to worry about him for much longer, and he couldn't wait to tell Blaine what Sebastian had cooked up.

If Blaine had the tolerance to have a conversation about Sebastian without accusing him of creeping with him, that was.

Kurt smiled as he thought about it. His boyfriend was a wild, rambunctious, _jealous, _overprotective, horny, impatient, and testy man. But he loved every ounce of him.

He began to put clothes into one of the washers and adjust the settings. Singing a tune to himself, Kurt added detergent and let the wash begin. It was weird, but something as simple as washing clothes helped to relax his mind. The smell of laundry was a scent he loved, especially the fabric softener he used…

_Shit, _Kurt thought, biting his lip. _I forgot the fabric softener. _

He pulled out his cell phone from the booty pocket of his sweat pants and went to Blaine's name in the messaging app. If Blaine was asleep, he'd have to leave his things and get on the elevator and none of that was an option right now.

_**Baby? I left the fabric softener :( be a dear and bring it downstairs for me please –Kurt xoxo**_

He got an answer after a couple minutes.

_**B down soon, gorgouss. –Blaine **_

_Please don't tell me he's been drinking again, _Kurt said to himself with a smile. He'd better hurry up before the rinse cycle.

Kurt went to grab a magazine and look through it. He often brought down something to read. But when he had went through one and a half magazines, looking at different ads and scanning a few articles about the spring lineup (possibly even making a wish list or two), Kurt looked at the time on his cell phone. It was taking a little too long for his boyfriend to come down with what he needed to finish the laundry.

Okay, maybe fabric softener wasn't life or death when it came to washing clothes, but Kurt always used it, and lilac scented Armani turtlenecks were the best.

As another few minutes went by and there was still no sign of Blaine, Kurt sighed and reached for his cell again. He went to the messaging app as soon as the doorknob turned and in walked Blaine, who apparently traipsed through their apartment building in nothing but sweat pants and black socks. Kurt put his phone down and went to say something, but the noise of Blaine shoving a chair up against the door to prevent anyone from coming in distracted him from his thoughts. Blaine turned around with the fabric softer and walked over to the folding table where Kurt's things were to put it down.

"What took you so long? And why did you force the door closed? And why don't you have clothes on?"

Blaine pulled out a condom and observed the label before answering. "I was stretching myself, and because I don't want anyone walking in while you're fucking me, and it was one less thing to take off when I got down here."

Kurt stared at him, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to grasp everything Blaine just said. He wasn't given much time before his boyfriend was pushing him against the washing machine and exploring his mouth with a pierced tongue, moving from the roof of Kurt's mouth to the back of his throat. Kurt didn't think that having sex in the laundry room would be the best thing for their living arrangements, but the way that Blaine's lips were moving against his, and the way that his boyfriend had grinded into him before picking him up by the waist and forcing him onto the washing machine, having a place to live was the last thing on his mind. Seeing where Blaine was taking this was definitely the first.

He tried to catch his breath as Blaine smiled at him, undoing his sweat pants leaving them in a puddle on the floor. His briefs went next and Kurt watched him with dark eyes, scanning from Blaine's honey ones right down to the thick cock already leaking with precome. He waited for Blaine to put the condom on, but something said earlier was finally processed.

"_I was stretching **myself**, and because I don't want anyone walking in while **you're **fucking me. "_

"You w-want… w-want…"

Blaine smiled, roughly untying Kurt's drawstrings and pulling down the grey American Eagle brand pants he wore. He looked up and saw a face of disbelief, and maybe a little nervousness behind crystal blue eyes, but ignored it. Kurt would be _great _in a minute or two. For now, he focused on a little foreplay.

The washing machine was freezing cold after Blaine took Kurt's pants off. He winced as his skin met the metal and tried to steady his rapidly beating heart. He could see Blaine watching him but look away after a moment. Before Kurt knew it, his eyes were rolling back and his hands were rushing into a thick head of dark hair as Blaine sunk his head down between Kurt's thighs.

This was the moment when Kurt realized his boyfriend was— in addition to jealous, impatient, and testy—an absolute cock slut. The way he ran his tongue along Kurt's dick like it was the best thing he ever tasted, and the way he took it between his lips like he wanted to swallow it whole, and the sounds of satisfaction Blaine made every time it hit the back of his throat—Kurt realized it. Blaine's lips and tongue were making love to his cock and for a good few minutes, he believed nothing could be better.

Then it got better.

Kurt never liked admitting this, but he was wrong. He watched his boyfriend slowly move away as the piercing on his lingered along the slit of his cock. He heard Blaine telling him to remove the hooded sweatshirt he wore and nodded, but he couldn't break his eyes away from Blaine rolling the condom over his _incredibly _hard dick. Kurt's eyes were locked on his boyfriend's hands as the machine hummed beneath him. Eventually, Blaine got the ultra thin rubber on and went to take his boyfriend's sweater off himself, since Kurt seemed to be stuck.

Kurt saw it hit the floor where Blaine's things were before Blaine was moving to grab lube Kurt didn't even know was down there. He whispered something dirty as he warmed it up and lathered it over the latex, Kurt biting his lip at the words. Something along the lines of '_ride you' _and '_long cock' _and '_deep'_. He was sure he'd never been this hard in his young life.

It wasn't long before Blaine was hopping on top of him and cupping his face. They caught eyes and Blaine moved in, taking control of yet another heated kiss as he eased down into the elder's lap. It was all teeth and tongue and _biting _and sucking, mixed with a few breathy moans. His knees were tight on either side of Kurt as he relaxed his thighs and moved lower, all the while his tongue fucking Kurt's mouth like it was his last lifeline.

Kurt held Blaine at his sides as he hummed into the other man's mouth. He'd never felt anything so tight and hot and _hngh _before. Blaine's hands started playing in his hair as they kissed and he let out the smallest of gasps the deeper he got. Kurt closed his eyes as he listened; his hands trailing down Blaine's bare back to a smooth, supple, round ass and resting there. He had to commend himself for not plunging into Blaine because of how amazing the younger teen felt as he slid lower and lower, slowly but surely.

Blaine gasped, tightening his grip in Kurt's hair. The initial pain was dulling a bit, and he really wanted to see Kurt taking control—the faces he made as he fucked him—if they were any different from the ones he made when he bottomed. He was curious to see if Kurt was as much as a tease as a top, and even if he made the same moans. But Blaine had to acknowledge this was all about payback. He still thought about that stupidly sexy, smug grin Kurt had on display earlier, so he took his time and went as slow as possible. Payback is a bitch.

The heat was too much and Blaine was sliding down Kurt's cock at a snail's pace. Thoughts of being buried inside Blaine seemed to be the only thing he could thing about, and soon enough Kurt's toes were curling as Blaine ass was flush against his nuts. They panted into one another's mouths, Kurt holding Blaine tight as Blaine continued to run his fingers through Kurt's hair. The sensation was too much and not enough at the same time for Kurt, but he waited patiently for his boyfriend to move.

"You feel so good, gorgeous." Blaine whispered softly. He started to move his hips slowly, getting used to the stretch of having Kurt so deep inside him. It was a moment like this that Blaine was happy he never bottomed before, just so Kurt could be the first to fuck him; just so he could moan for Kurt to go deeper and harder, and watch him enjoy the _ride. _He circled his tongue around Kurt's parted lips, still slowly moving up and down. Kurt whined; his hands digging further into Blaine's ass as he guided him up and down at a quicker pace. Their tongues met outside as they both moaned, and Blaine tightened his thighs with a gasp as Kurt thrust up.

"O-Oh shit babe are you okay?"

Blaine smiled, nodding and taking a deep breath. "Can you do that again?"

Kurt watched his boyfriend's chest heaving up as he nodded. Blaine's cock was rock hard between them; precome leaking over Kurt's navel. With another thrust of his hips forward, Blaine threw his head back and cursed, adjusting himself a little and rocking down himself. "Right there, Kurt. I need you right there, gorgeous—yes, god yes."

Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hips as he held the younger still and began to thrust in and out, watching in awe as his dick entered Blaine over and over again. With each plunge he began to go deeper and deeper and Blaine reacted louder and louder—demanding more and more. Kurt smirked, pulling his boyfriend close and attaching his teeth to his exposed neck. He forced Blaine harder onto his cock and grinded his hips roughly at the same time, eliciting a slew of curses to leave Blaine's lips and the boy to arch his back. With that, Blaine pushed Kurt back and put both hands on his chest, holding him back and taking control.

"S-S-Shit, Blaine… oh _god,_" Kurt felt chills running up and down his spine as his head rested against the wall. His ass was numb from sitting on top of the washing machine and he felt light headed with all the blood rushing to his cock, but watching his smug boyfriend ride him like a pro—bouncing up and down as he bit his lip and crossed his hands behind his head, as he heard the sound of skin slapping from where Blaine's ass met his thighs over and over again, the way Blaine's dark eyes stared into his own like he was daring him to come—all of it was making the experience so fucking perfect.

"I don't think I can last much longer…" Kurt admitted. Watching Blaine alone was sending him closer to the edge.

"You're going t-to have t-to do better… _yesss_… better than t-this," Blaine bit his lip for a moment, connecting both hands behind his neck as worked his ass slower. Each and every time he had Kurt's cock hitting his spot perfectly and he knew he could come at any moment. Still, he teased at his boyfriend with an arrogant grin, "I'm a power bottom, you know."

Kurt groaned and thrust up, his abdomen tensing up. "It's y-your first time bottoming. Don't get cocky."

Blaine threw his head back and placed his hands on top of Kurt's where they rest on his exhausted thighs, and Kurt continued to thrust up, smiling when his boyfriend shook pleasurably on top of him. "Besides, I didn't even, _fuck, _I didn't get to really take my time and fuck you, Blaine."

Blaine smiled, speeding up his motions as he opened his eyes once more. "It's your first time topping, Kurt. Don't get cocky—_oh shit!" _

"_Fuck!" _

The spin cycle came on and the machine began to tremor quickly beneath them. Blaine stopped riding completely as Kurt vibrated inside of him, the movements stimulating his prostate until he couldn't do anything but enjoy it. Kurt smiled as saw Blaine start to tremble from being penetrated right at his bundle of nerves. He pushed Blaine further on to him by gripping his shoulders, and slowly began to grind up and down. When the younger teen started babbling incoherent nonsense, Kurt let one hand trail down his chest, across his nipples and over each and every abdomen muscle until he reached Blaine's cock where he played with the precome leaking there. Blaine shouted, snapping his hips forward because of the contact and into Kurt's hand. The sharp movement did it for the both of them. Blaine clenched around Kurt as he reached his peak, coming on Kurt's wrist and navel. Kurt closed his eyes and moaned into Blaine's ear as the vibrations shook through the both of them. He came hard into the condom, Blaine still clenching and unclenching around him, and his toes curling so hard he thought his whole leg would cramp up. Throughout the mist of their bliss, Blaine and Kurt's lips found one another and they shared sloppy kisses as they rode it out, but after a while the stimulation made both hypersensitive. Blaine bit Kurt's lip roughly before gently rolling off of him and onto the washing machine next to theirs.

Kurt collapsed against the wall, still vibrating along with the machine he was on top of, but wearing a ridiculously satisfied smile. Blaine laughed when he saw him (after the almost-nap he took) and found the strength to get down and put his clothes on.

It wasn't the best feeling trying to walk after getting fucked that hard. Blaine discovered this. But all in all, he felt rather victorious. It was a win-win situation if he had to say so himself. Not anyone gets to wreck an ass this heavenly.

"So," he began, bending over to pick up his sweats and underwear, "um, you missed your chance to put in the fabric softener."

Kurt smiled, looking at the come on his body and the condom on his softening member. Blaine put one leg in at a time. "You better purchase some of those drier sheets."

"I hate those things, baby. You know that." Kurt said grumpily, making a pouty face. Blaine smiled.

"Well you shouldn't have been messing around when you were supposed to be doing laundry."

"Excuse me?" Kurt said incredulously, wishing he had something to throw. Blaine only laughed, tossing Kurt his clothes.

"You can clean yourself up with one of those cloths when the washer stops, I guess." He stuck his tongue out and went to grab the lube before heading towards the exit. "I'm going to sleep for a few days."

Kurt bit his lip and smiled, pulling off the condom. This guy could be such a jerk. "Was it that good?"

"It was aight," he winked and kicked the chair away.

Kurt scoffed. "I rocked your world, Anderson. And you better bring me back something to clean up with."

Blaine motioned to the hoodie in Kurt's hands. "I did already."

There were a bunch of Wendy's napkins in the pocket of the hoodie and Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're so classy, babe."

His boyfriend smirked. "I love you gorgeous."

Kurt smiled at the admission. "I love you, too."

….

The day off was much needed. All four tenants relaxed around the living room, watching old 80's movies and trying to classify which of them was which out of _The Breakfast Club_ characters. Santana and Blaine fought over being John Bender but Kurt told them that Christian Dior was John Bender and that was final. Rachel admitted she had a crush on Andrew Clark going up, which led to a discussion on whether she had a thing for athletes because Kurt brought up the fact that Finn was the quarterback in high school and at UCLA now, and Santana asked if Finn was 'that dude with the boobs' Rachel video chats with, and Blaine asked since when were they video chatting, and then there was a bit of sibling argument for a good five minutes where Kurt and Santana proceeded to restock on snacks.

They all ordered pizza that night, despite Rachel's protests, and finished off the evening with _Top Gun_. Half way through the movie, Blaine got handsy and Christian Dior went to bed without having to be told to. Santana shook her head and whispered to Rachel.

"Did they really train the cat?"

"Sure did." the brunette responded, not even looking at the two of them.

Kurt eventually led his boyfriend back to their rooms, despite Santana's 'we don't mind if you do it out here' and Rachel's over exaggerated 'ewwww'. Blaine pushed him into his room and slammed the door behind them, picking Kurt up and placing him against the door. They kissed, and kissed, and touched, and kissed some more, grinding against one another and panting, Kurt's hands lacing into Blaine's clothes as they moved faster and faster. If it wasn't for the fact that they needed protection and lubricant, Blaine knew he would've fucked Kurt right there against the wall.

Maybe another time.

They made love underneath the covers, Kurt's voice crying out in pleasure as he their fingers laced and Blaine moved deeper.

It was the perfect day off.

….

Of course, Debra had to snap him back into reality. Reality was that he worked at Saks and one of his managers was a huge bitch. He tried not to pay her any mind and continued to do his job, though her pestering him every five minutes made him think about filing a harassment claim. Seriously.

He was happy when 2:00 hit and it was time for his lunch break. He entered the busy city streets and looked for somewhere to go, since the usual Starbucks wasn't an option. He decided to walk into Sbarro's instead.

A quick mirror check showed that his makeup was still holding well. There were about three visible hickeys he needed to hide after Blaine went crazy the previous night. He smiled as he thought about him, taking a sip of his diet coke and deciding to give Blaine a call. There was nothing like a little dose of your silly boyfriend to help you get through the second half of your day.

The phone rang four times and he wondered if he went back to sleep, all until Santana picked up the phone.

"Hummel?"

"Tana?"

"Oh thank god."

Kurt got worried that something happened but the Latina quickly reassured him.

"Everything is just peachy, porcelain. Listen."

He heard some horrible music and a … _wailing_? of some sort. It sounded terrible.

"What is that?" he asked.

Santana's voice came back on the line, sounding exasperated. "That's your boyfriend. He only knows two chords on this guitar and he's singing some song he claimed he wrote on the way home after dropping you off at work. The lyrics go 'please come back, I'm lost without you,' and the man is getting on my last fucking nerve Hummel!"

Kurt laughed. "I'm so lost right now. What?"

"Blaine's playing his guitar, singing about how lonely he is and 'how good the ass is'. Doesn't he have a hobby or something?"

Kurt tried not to laugh, scratching at his forehead. "Where is Rachel?"

"Berry is blasting show tunes and singing. Blaine looks like tears are about to leave his eyes, and Christian Dior looks concerned for his health because this is a mad house right now."

"Is that him?" Blaine's voice shouted from the background.

Kurt shook his head, grinning. "Just come visit me at work. Second floor. I could use the distraction. It's a slow day and my boss is being her typical bitchy self."

Santana sighed. "Do we get a discount?"

"No."

"Fine. I'll tell them to get ready."

"Is that Kurt?" Blaine asked again, only closer this time. Santana told him to shut up and hung up the phone.

Kurt relaxed a bit, feeling better because it was Friday and could only get better from here. At least with people he actually liked coming around. He stood up and went to order some spaghetti and meatballs before heading back to his spot.

_**Finished with everything? –Sebastian**_

_**All ready. –Kurt**_

_**See you Sunday, partner. ;) –Sebastian **_

Kurt rolled his eyes. What a cornball.

….

Kurt spent his first forty minutes back doing a little bit of register. He had been doing so all day, at least until Debra wanted something. Now it was quiet, and he shared small talk with his coworker, all until he heard footsteps approaching the counter.

"Porcelain!" Santana smiled, looking around the store. "About that discount…"

"No discount." he said tiredly, though he smiled at the girl. Rachel came up behind her slowly, followed by Blaine who leant on the counter.

"So do you guys carry condoms now?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "God why did I invite you three."

"I didn't do anything." Rachel said defensively, looking around. "Where's bedding? I need a new set."

"Upstairs." Kurt told her with a smile. "Is Finn coming to visit?"

Blaine tensed up and Kurt smirked. Rachel only glared at him. "N-No he's not coming. I just want a new s-set, thank you very much Kurt."

"You're welcome."

"Where's your lingerie?" Santana asked, watching a few shoppers go by. Before Kurt could answer Blaine had pointed her in the direction. Santana thanked him and went off.

"What?" Blaine asked his boyfriend.

"Why do you know where the intimates are?" Kurt asked calmly. Blaine shrugged.

"Don't worry about that I love you."

"Mhmm," Kurt hummed, smiling at his extremely suspicious boyfriend. "Sure."

Blaine bit his lip, leaning onto the counter. "I missed you."

"I heard. Santana told me about your unprompted musical performance at the apartment."

Blaine blushed and Kurt found it absolutely adorable. "Well I write songs and produce for Bruno Mars and Beyoncé from time to time so I figured I could share my talent with Santana and my main man Dior."

"Oh okay," Kurt said smiling, rolling his eyes away. "You're absolutely ridiculous."

"I love you though."

Blaine stared into beautiful blue eyes as he said it, the two of them getting lost for a couple seconds. Kurt smiled, returning the sentiment. "I love you too, honey."

"So," Blaine stood up and looked around, "I need help. I need this knit blazer for dinner Sunday night. You know we're going out with my dad," _and your dad, _"so I wanted to look nice."

Kurt smiled. "What color is it?"

"Grey, _Theory_ brand. It was in your Vogue and I asked Christian Dior if he thought I'd look sexy in it, which elicited a 'fuck yeah', so here I am."

The elder rolled his eyes but laughed. "Men's department is downstairs, baby."

"I guess I'll go bother someone downstairs then—"

"I saw you in People Magazine, didn't I?" Debra asked, walking up and standing next to Blaine. Kurt immediately stood up straight.

"I doubt it," Blaine answered shortly, turning away from the shorter woman and facing Kurt once more. "So I was thinking—"

"Yeah, that is you!" Kurt's other coworker pulled out the magazine and opened to the gossip section. There was a picture of Linda and Blaine at the restaurant that day from where the paparazzi showed up. Blaine winced, closing his eyes and looking away. He wanted to get used to the attention before seeing himself in magazines.

Kurt looked at Blaine after seeing the picture. "This is just from the other day…"

"Yeah," Blaine said, pushing the magazine away.

Debra smiled as the older woman put two and two together. The way these two were looking at one another, she knew they had to be involved romantically. And this kid was Linda Berry's son, which meant Kurt was probably getting free passes because he was taking it up the ass from her family member. How pathetic. Once the big heads got wind of this, Kurt wouldn't be getting special priority over anyone.

She interrupted Blaine again to ask him if he needed help.

"If you aren't buying anything, you can't stand here. Kurt has to actually do work for once."

Blaine turned around, already aggravated from this woman's presence. Before he could say too much, Kurt was jumping in.

"So that blazer is on the first floor, and ask for Ashley, she'll assist you."

Blaine glared at Debra. "I'm being helped. You can go."

"I'm the manager here," she said, "I go where I please."

"And I can call your boss and have you out of here in a heartbeat, so I suggest you go manage your store and stop worrying about Kurt. Kurt is fine."

"Blaine—"

"Thank you," Blaine finished as he looked at her, finally turning back around to face his boyfriend. Debra looked from the young man to Kurt and nodded, smirking before walking away. Kurt could only stare at his boyfriend like he was stupid.

"Don't give me that look. Someone needs to put her in her place babe—"

"She is going to make my life a living hell now, Blaine!"

"And like I said," Blaine continued, giving Kurt's nosy ass coworker a look until he minded his own business, "if that happens, I'll just get my mom to talk to Mrs. Goldberg. You did a good job covering up those hickeys by the way."

Kurt wanted to hit him.

"Okay," Santana threw a variety of panties, thongs, and bikinis onto the counter—all different colors and fabrics. "I'm ready."

"I always thought you were a stripper," Blaine said as he laughed. Santana rolled her eyes and said something in Spanish. Kurt didn't even bother to ask before he rang everything up.

"$387.90."

Blaine shook his head. "For pieces of string."

Santana smirked as she handed her card over. "What time are you out of here, Hummel?"

"About an hour or so," he replied, typing his code in.

"What do we do until then?"

Blaine finished yawning so that he could answer properly. "I need to head upstairs and help Rachel because she'll be texting me soon to go carry all her shit, and then I need to buy something for myself." he watched Santana take her bag and card back. "I'll come back and bother you afterwards, baby."

Kurt shook his head. "My boss—"

"Is a bitch, I know. We'll come back and then we'll all go home together."

Santana followed behind Blaine as they walked off, waving. Kurt waved as well and leant back down on the counter. He shook his head as they argued about something, getting onto the elevator, and finally turned away to look at his coworker.

"Can I see that magazine again?"

"Sure," Brett nodded. "I can't believe you know Linda Berry and her son!"

Kurt nodded. Word would travel pretty fast with this guy finding out. "Me either, sometimes."

….

They got home about eight after riding around the city and being idiots. Blaine let Christian Dior jump into his arms and walked over to the kitchen as Santana dragged Kurt to the back. Rachel shook her head, not getting involved in whatever _that_ was.

_**So when are we telling everyone? –Finn**_

Rachel smiled, shielding her phone though no one was around.

_**When you come and visit. –Rachel**_

Santana eased the door shut behind them and turned to her roommate.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kurt questioned. Santana smirked, shoving the Saks bag in his arms.

"Don't say I never did anything for you, lady face. Have fun."

Kurt looked down at the panties and raised an eyebrow. "What am I supposed to do with this, Tana?"

She made an exasperated face. "It's not obvious?"

He only looked at her.

"Gosh, porcelain. Your boy may've let it slip that he fantasized about you in lingerie once before you two got together…. This was the day you two were arguing and you didn't let him hit the night before and a whole bunch of kinky shit rolled off his lips."

Kurt smiled. "So he said this, huh?"

Santana nodded, waggling her eyebrows. "Just don't be too loud. I have company coming over tonight." she left and closed the door behind her. Kurt looked at the bag again and bit his lip, going to hide the things under his mattress and join everyone in the living room.

Kurt liked Santana quite a bit more than Helen.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I had to cut the chapter because there was too much going on, so next we have Kurt and Sebastian's model search and Blaine and the dads at the football game. Please review :-/ _

_-Janelle _

* * *

><p><strong>Promo: <strong>Into skank!Kurt and nerd!Blaine? How about teacher!Kurt and badboy!Blaine? Read **You Got Me **and **Teach Me What You Know**! Both are on my profile page :)


	24. Chapter 23

**Roommates**

_A/N: I love you all._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

The sound of Kurt laughing was what did it. It was his cute laugh, too. The adorable one where he'd stop as if he was finished, but continue after taking a quick breath. Just when you thought the laugh was over, another giggle slipped out. Almost like he had the hiccups, to be perfectly honest. Sometimes he'd even snort. It was his cute laugh.

The cat had his part in this, too. It was Kurt's laugh and the damn cat meowing. They both did it.

Blaine squeezed his eyes tighter as if it would somehow automatically will him back to sleep. It didn't work, however, so he showed his frustration with the two by tossing in the bed and dragging the covers with him. The pillow he buried his face in immediately after felt cool against his skin, and Blaine thought that maybe he could do it—maybe he'd be able to go back to sleep, but Kurt laughed harder this time causing the grumpy college freshman to groan.

"Shut." he paused for emphasis, "Up."

Kurt ignored him, grinning at the television as he watched. Christian Dior was climbing all over him, vying for attention; his tiny paws hooking into Kurt's shoulder before finding chestnut brown bed hair, and Kurt would grab the kitten as he laughed at the TV, putting him back on his lap.

Christian Dior purred as he started his journey again, climbing all over Kurt while the teen watched something on Bravo. Kurt felt Blaine roll over some more and drag the covers even further off of him. He stopped watching to frown at the grouch to his left, but the dialogue on the television only made him laugh more. This coupled with the meowing of their pet made Blaine give a very laconic 'please shut your trap' to both his boyfriend and Dior.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine and the words. His boyfriend never was a morning person. "Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Christian Dior settled on Kurt's chest as the blue eyed boy lay back and pet him. "Daddy is Captain Grumpy Pants this morning, isn't he?"

Blaine would've given Kurt a seriously judgmental look after that statement but he was too tired to lift his head. "You should call me daddy more often, Kurt."

He heard his boyfriend hum before responding. "I'll consider it."

For possibly three minutes or so, it was actually quiet, with the exception of whatever stupid ass show Kurt was watching on TV. Blaine felt himself drifting back to sleep finally, but then he felt paws climbing up his bare back and the body of a little kitten eventually relaxing near his neck. Blaine opened his eyes as Kurt 'awww-ed' in the background.

"Honestly?"

Kurt laughed and stood up. "I'm going to cook, babe. Want something?"

Blaine tried shaking a little, and then shaking a lot, but Dior wouldn't budge. "I want to go back to sleep until my alarm clock goes off. You know how I feel about waking up before I absolutely have to Kurt. It shouldn't happen. Sleep is too precious. I don't care if I have to piss it will wait."

Kurt smirked as he listened to Blaine talk into the pillow. "I've woken you up a couple times before your alarm clock and I don't remember you complaining."

"That was different." Blaine mumbled. Christian Dior looked as if he was falling asleep and Kurt smiled.

"Fine. I'll let you sleep, crabby pants." As Kurt went to leave the room, Blaine's alarm clock began to sound. The kitten shot up, meowing loudly before settling on the bed. Blaine only buried his head even further and Kurt laughed as he went to turn the device off.

"Time to get up, Blaine." he slapped his boyfriend on the ass after the hazel eyed teen gave him the finger, and grabbed Christian Dior on the way. "Let's go eat schmoopy."

Blaine rolled over and grabbed the remote in one swift movement. Kurt was sliding into his slippers and on his way out the door.

"Stupid TV show." he mumbled, acknowledging the fact that he had to get up so that he could get Burt from the airport when his plane landed, as well as meet up with his own dad, but the bed was really comfortable.

Of course, these were skybox tickets to the last Giants game of the regular season. It was the best gift anyone had ever given him. But truth be told, Blaine was more than a little exhausted. Kurt wore him out last night. Twice. And there was whipped cream and chocolate syrup involved during round two. And a whole lot of Kurt's tongue.

It was incredible.

He sat up in bed trying to ignore the morning wood in his briefs as he decided to shower and get ready. Lucky for Kurt, that whole model interview thing he was doing wasn't until 2, and only a train ride away, so he didn't have to worry about leaving early in the morning like Blaine did.

The apartment was quiet. No show tunes were being belted and no Spanish was being screamed. Kurt could be heard hustling about in the kitchen, but that was all.

A hot shower was just what Blaine needed. He let the hot water rain over his body and wake him as he sang the song he wrote for Kurt a couple days back; shampooing his hair and belting out inappropriate lyrics. He even went as far as to use his boyfriend's insanely expensive body wash just so he could smell like him all day. The vanilla, the jasmine, the rosewood—Blaine knew he was probably torturing himself but it was worth it to feel surrounded by Kurt all day, even if they'd be miles apart.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom. Rachel stood outside doing the pee pee dance and brushed past him when he opened the door. Blaine smirked, going back into his room.

Picking an outfit wasn't too hard. A blue and white checkered button down shirt was paired with dark blue fitted jeans. He had a pair of all white sneakers that he put on before taming his wild curls the best he could.

Christian Dior strolled into the room while Blaine put on his stainless steel Burberry watch. He reached for diamond earrings and put them in. Rachel had a knack for buying her little brother jewelry—the tongue rings on his birthday and the earrings on Christmas—Blaine loved both gifts. Turning away from the mirror, Blaine knew what was going to happen next so he outstretched his arms, allowing the kitten to jump into them.

"You're getting too big for this shit, you know that?"

The cat purred as Blaine reached the kitchen, finding Kurt chewing on a piece of turkey bacon as he spoke on the phone. He smiled when he saw Blaine, glanced over his outfit, and nodded his approval. Blaine walked to the boy with a smile, putting the cat down and wrapping his hands around Kurt's waist.

"East Village," Kurt said into the phone. He smiled, lacing his fingers around Blaine's neck who stood behind him. "Yes… between 1st and 2nd street."

Blaine kissed his neck and reached for one of the bacon strips on Kurt's plate.

"Okay. I'll be ready… yepp, see you then."

Kurt hung up and placed the phone on the kitchen counter.

"Mmm, you smell nice." He laughed when Blaine bit him playfully on the nape of his neck. "And you aren't flipping me off any more so you must be nice and awake now."

"Who were you talking to?" Blaine questioned into Kurt's ear, pressing himself a little further into his boyfriend.

Kurt bit his lip, grinning, trying not to push back. "Your best friend Sebastian."

"Mm," Blaine started kissing him now, his lips teasing sensitive skin. "He coming to pick you up?"

"He is." Kurt intended to turn around and wrap his arms around Blaine's shoulders but his boyfriend held him steady by the waist. He was pushed further into the counter and smirked as Blaine's hands began to trail a little lower. "Is that a problem, _daddy_?" he asked teasingly.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's neck as he reached around to the front of his boyfriend, cupping him through the thin flannel pants he wore. Kurt moaned low in his throat as he threw his head back and enjoyed Blaine's touch.

"It's not a problem at all," answered Blaine, beginning to move his hand slowly over Kurt's quickly growing cock. "I just hope you explained to Sebastian who you belong to," he moved his hips, grinding into Kurt's ass as he started to stroke Kurt with both hands. "Because I'd hate to have to explain it."

Kurt worked his hips, moaning when Blaine slipped a warm hand underneath his boxers. He found himself gripping the countertop as Blaine breathed hotly against the nape of his neck, one of the teen's hands massaging his nuts as the other stroked him fast and hard.  
>"Who do you belong to, Kurt?"<p>

Kurt's breathing became ragged as his knees threatened to give out. He had Blaine grinding into him and playing with his cock, while a warm tongue flittered along his earlobe.

"I belong… to you."

Blaine sucked on his earlobe as Kurt tightened his grip on the countertop. His feet were raised off the ground as Blaine moved away and snapped his hips forward into Kurt's ass, thrusting harder as both hands moved inside his boyfriend's pants. Kurt's eyes were closed tightly as he moaned at each stroke. His toes curled the closer he got and Blaine bit his lip at the sounds.

"Anyone ever make you feel like this?" he began to jerk his hand faster as he bent the boy over the flat surface. Kurt lay down on the counter with his ass perked up and filthy sounds coming out of his mouth. He knew to be quiet in case he'd wake one of the girls but with Blaine so hard and grinding against his ass, and the hands jerking him and playing with his balls, Kurt couldn't focus on anything but the pleasure he was feeling. The coiling in his gut let him know he was close as his face lay against the cold counter.

"Answer me Kurt," Blaine was careful not to come himself as breathed heavily, playing with his boyfriend. "Anyone ever make you feel so fucking good?"

"Never," Kurt's legs began to clench as Blaine's calloused hand pulled at his long cock.

"Who do you belong to baby?"

"Youuu," Kurt sang, "All y-yours…"

Blaine smiled as he felt Kurt clench around him, come spilling into his hand as he continued to caress his boyfriend's nuts. Kurt exhaled against the countertop as he came, hoping the sound of the spoons and spatulas hitting the ground wouldn't disturb anyone.

Unfortunately, Santana was there with a few napkins for Blaine's hand and the carton of orange juice as she stepped over the spoons to grab a cup. Blaine accepted them with a 'why, thank you' as he let Kurt back onto the ground and began to wipe his hand. Kurt shook his head, still trying to catch his breath.

"Good morning, dear gays."

Blaine threw the napkins in the trash as he turned Kurt around and kissed him deeply.

"I gotta go. Pick you up from the hotel at 6, right?"

Kurt kissed him again, ignoring how Santana blatantly began to eat his food. "Why are you leaving now? The game doesn't start until 1, right?"

"Gotta get my dad from the airport, remember?" he half lied. Going in for another kiss. "I don't want him standing there waiting."

Kurt frowned as Blaine continued to kiss his lips, feeling just how hard Blaine was against his thigh. "Why is your dad coming in from the airport? Isn't it more of a hassle to fly from Philly to New Jersey than to drive? It can't be more than an hour ride, right?"

_Shit, _Blaine thought. Santana smirked, knowing the whole story. Burt would be flying in from Ohio and Hunter would be meeting them along the way. And Blaine sucked at lying, she was finding out.

"True," Blaine began, looking around the room, "b-but, um, something came up last minute with his driver, so he just took the jet. It's a short commute so, yeah, I gotta go."

"Okay," Kurt said, smiling softly as Blaine kissed him again. Santana shook her head at the both of them as she forked some of Kurt's eggs into her mouth.

Blaine headed to the back once more, checking his appearance in the mirror and approving. He knew he'd have a harsh case of blue balls, but thoughts of Helen would help him become soft again. That was what he thought about whenever he and Kurt were in public and he caught a glimpse of his boyfriend's ass. Worked like a charm. He grabbed his coat from the back of Kurt's door and car keys as headed to the exit.

"Love you baby." He kissed Kurt again and smiled at the returned sentiment he received. Kurt let him go with a pout.

"So, dinner tonight with your dad?"

"Dinner tonight with my dad."

"Later hobbit."

Blaine smirked as he locked the door behind him.

Kurt went over to his sleeping kitten on the couch as Santana came over and plopped down next to him.

"So do you two always fuck in the kitchen or…"

Kurt smiled, turning on the television. "I think you're supposed to cook me more breakfast."

….

Burt stood outside the American Airlines terminal at Newark International Airport. The flight wasn't long, less than an hour in fact. He'd just dropped Finn at the airport the night before so that he could go back to California, and Carole was at her parents' home in Cleveland, so today would be a nice day to relax and for once, not worry about fixing any cars.

What excited him the most was he'd be able to see his son again. In such a quick time span too. Usually he went months without seeing Kurt, and while he was proud that his son was doing well for himself, it still felt odd not to see his baby boy.

Blaine was another reason Burt was excited to be in New Jersey, on his way to MetLife Stadium where the Giants would be playing the Cowboys. It'd only been a few weeks that he and Kurt had been together, and already the boy was showing more interest in getting to know Kurt's family than that Charles kid showed in a whole entire year. Blaine even said that he had gotten his dad to come, which Burt knew made the young man excited. After everything Blaine explained to him on Christmas about the lack of family time he had growing up, Burt knew that this would help rectify some of those hurt feelings.

It made him feel secure as well, knowing some of his son's boyfriend's family. Having a relationship with Blaine's father would be excellent when dealing with their boys.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you have the time? My watch has seemed to stop working."

Burt looked at the man to his right and gave a friendly smile before looking at his own watch. "Sure. It's 11:30."

The man was well dressed; a crisp soft blue button up and navy blue slacks, all underneath a long pea coat. His eyes were a piercing green and lit up as she smiled his appreciation. "Thank you. I was afraid that I was late. Happy new year, by the way."

"Same to you," Burt smiled. He pulled his coat a little closer around him. The weather wasn't horrible but it wasn't comfortable, either. "So are you coming or going?"

The man dug around inside his coat to silence his cell phone. "Coming, actually. I took a day off and drove from Philadelphia. What about you?"

"Coming as well." Burt said with a smile. "Just got in from Ohio. On my way to the Giants Cowboys game."

"Ah," the man smiled, "me too. With my son… who is pulling up right now."

Blaine parked the car and smiled as he hopped out. He had his cell phone in hand as he rushed over to both his dad and Kurt's dad.

Burt looked at the man beside him. "You're Blaine's father?"

Hunter looked shocked that the man knew his son, then realization set in. "You must be Kurt's." he held his hand out warmly, "I'm Hunter Anderson. It's a pleasure to meet you. Your son is a lovely young man."

Burt took his hand with a proud smile. "Thank you. Blaine is amazing as well."

"You two met," Blaine smiled widely, not knowing who to hug first. Hunter grabbed the slightly shorter teen into his arm and smiled when Blaine gladly reciprocated.

"How're you, son?"

"Great." Blaine smiled, pocketing his phone. "Hey Burt!"

Burt laughed as the boy practically jumped into his arms. "Hey, buddy."

Hunter laughed as well, mussing his son's hair. "Let's get out of here."

….

"So Finn is your stepbrother, huh?"

Kurt nodded as he slouched on the couch. "He sure is."

Santana flittered the laser around the living room, watching Christian Dior try and capture. "So in a sense, Rachel will be dating her future brother-in-law?" She smiled as Kurt's face turned a light pink.

"Who said they're dating?"

"I may've eavesdropped."

Kurt looked at her and Santana could tell the boy didn't believe her. "They were on the phone and she said 'I can't wait for you to come visit,'" the Latina mocked Rachel's voice as she focused the laser on Kurt, making Christian Dior hop on to his belly. "And then she laughed a little and said 'Don't worry about Blaine, I can date who I want.' That leads me to believe they're either dating now, or will be dating soon."

Kurt smirked, shaking his head. Dior hopped off the couch to follow Santana's laser pointing as the boy spoke. "I walked in on a rather interesting conversation between Blaine and someone else yesterday afternoon. It went 'stay the fuck away from my sister,' so I can understand Finn's concern."

Santana laughed. "God bless you for dating an Anderberry."

"It has its perks."

"Did you show him the gift yet?" the girl asked with a wink. Kurt flushed, rolling over on the sofa.

"I wanted to tonight, when we get home. But I'm nervous. What if he was joking when he said all that stuff to you?"

Santana gave him an incredulous stare. The last thing Blaine was doing was joking. "You mean the stuff when he said he spent most of the time driving back from Woodbury when you two went to the mall and movies fantasizing about you in a lace bikini with your legs spread? Or when he said he could imagine pulling it off you with his teeth—"

"Oh my god," Kurt felt completely flushed as he tried to regain his normal color, "he did not tell you all of that—"

"And he said something about edible panties, too but that's a whole different conversation."

Kurt stood up quickly, still colored as he walked away. "I need to get ready for work."

Santana only laughed, turning the laser pointer off.

….

Blaine looked out of the window of their skybox. He could see people beginning to file into the stadium, and some of the players warming up outside. This was really the best gift that anyone could ever give him, though he was beginning to wonder if Kurt got him the tickets so he could have the TV to himself. He smiled thinking about him. About them, really.

Burt and Hunter were running their mouths as they sat at the table, Hunter opening a couple beers and handing one to his new friend. They looked up at the television as they spoke, commenting on games from the previous day. Blaine smiled as he watched them. They could all be one big family one day, and these two wonderful men would be his kids' grandfathers.

Blaine walked over and grabbed a beer for himself, laughing a little when Burt grabbed his hand and slapped it away.

"C'mon. Just one."

"Don't think so. Kurt told me the story about that mark on your face."

Blaine rolled his eyes. Thanks a lot, Kurt. "It wasn't because of the drinking. The guy had said some very disrespectful thing about my boyfriend and I didn't appreciate any of it."

Hunter raised his eyebrow as he put his beer down. "What's this about?"

"I'm going to take a look at the field again. The Cowboys are probably warming up now—"

"Sit." Hunter pulled out a chair next to him and waited expectantly. Blaine looked at Burt who gave him a look as well before finally taking a seat.

"Now, what's with you and these fights?"

The youngest present sighed and scratched at his forehead. "I'm not picking fights or anything. People were messing with me."

Burt took a sip from the beer in his hand as he looked at Blaine blankly. Hunter spoke again.

"So I'm guessing all of this was out of self-defense?"

"Not exactly," Blaine answered. His father smiled at him.

"So what's the story?"

Blaine sat back in the leather chair and sighed. He could see his father and Burt waiting for an answer and shook his head. "I don't have the best temper, I suppose." Both men gave him a rather obvious look and Blaine smirked. "Okay. I have a horrible temper. When people call my boyfriend names I don't take too kindly to it."

Burt shook his head as he placed his bottle down. "Kurt's a strong man, Blaine. He doesn't need you putting yourself in danger because someone called him a bad name."

Blaine shrugged.

Hunter smiled between the two before speaking. "When you told me you were going into medicine, Blaine, you don't know how proud that made me. I'm sure you were hoping for me to hate the idea because of how your mother and I neglected you and Rachel growing up, but I've never been more proud." Blaine smiled; his hand reached over to the beer he had before but Burt quickly hit him again. Hunter grabbed it away, ignoring the frown on his son's face as he continued. "Pay attention. This is important."

"Fine." Blaine sat up and gave his dad his complete attention.

"Now, I would like for this dream of yours to come true. But think about something; when you're interning and looking for jobs after you graduate from medical school—just know that if you have a criminal record, all the money going into your education will be a complete waste of time—"

Blaine laughed as he interrupted him, "Dad, I'm not going to get arrested."

"He's right, Hunter," Burt cut in, "because he won't be in any more fights. Ever again."

He and Hunter toasted to that, their beer bottles clinging together as they both took a sip. Blaine rolled his eyes and went back to the window, looking down on the now packed stadium. They didn't understand. Blaine imagined that if someone were to say something about Carole, Burt would more than likely kick their ass. Hunter never really had to worry about Linda because she'd always destroyed people herself, Blaine was sure. That's where he got his temper after all.

He heard the dads behind him speaking about Kurt's new job with Linda and suddenly his father was calling out to him again.

"Oh, I saw you and your mother in a few magazines."

Blaine frowned as he went back over to join them. He picked up a menu off the table and nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

Hunter pat him on the back, turning his focus to Burt. "Kurt'll be experiencing the same thing, pretty soon. Sebastian is used to the exposure but as their connection to my wife is revealed, with time it'll get worse. Just tell him to be ready," Hunter looked at Blaine now, "and not to let paparazzi get to him. Maybe I should be telling you the same, because you're the wild one."

"Blaine will behave himself," Burt smiled, patting him on the shoulder as well. "And Kurt will more than likely appreciate the exposure, if I know my son."

"Well it can be a bit much after a while. Especially when he gets really famous and the lies start to surface."

Blaine looked at his father. Suddenly he realized just how hard things could potentially get—on top of them spending less time together, of course. The waiter came over shortly after before either of the men could respond, and all of them ordered breakfast food, despite it being well after noon.

He got a text and smiled. They could get through it, sure.

_**I hope you're having fun, baby. On my way to the hotel now. Love you :-* -Kurt**_

Blaine responded with a smile on his face.

_**Love you more, baby. :-* Have a good day. -Blaine **_

….

"So Sterling will meet us there. As for right now, we're just going to go to the conference room. I'm sure the models are there already, and the room should be set up, so if you want we can go over everything there."

Kurt nodded, smiling at the text from his boyfriend. "Sure. That sounds good."

Sebastian yielded for traffic, sitting back in his seat. "So do you like my ride?"

Kurt looked around the tiny sports car and smirked. "I thought you would get something with a little more room. For quick fucks and all."

Sebastian laughed. "I didn't even think of that."

Kurt shook his head, smiling out the passenger's side window. "I bet. I'm considering getting something simple. Blaine talked about buying us both Rolls-Royces and I told him he was out of his flipping mind."

"Why is he out of his mind, exactly?" Sebastian questioned with his signature smile. "Have you seen the 2013 Phantom? I almost reached orgasm when I laid eyes on that car."

"Have you seen the price?" Kurt quipped back, shaking his head. "I almost died."

"Well I don't know if you've seen your boyfriend's bank account, but $400,000 is nothing to him. Just because he and Rachel live in that shabby apartment building doesn't mean they aren't each equally loaded."

"I've seen his bank account," Kurt said shaking his head at Sebastian's words, "and if he spends almost a million dollars on cars for us I think his fortune won't last very long."

Sebastian hummed. "I don't know. He just got half of his fortune, Kurt. When they turn 21 they get the rest."

Kurt looked to his left not believing what he'd just heard. "What?"

Sebastian grinned. "You heard me right. Let the boy spoil you. You get the white Phantom and he can get the black Ghost. It's a pretty penny, but you can't drive a fucking Civic and work for Linda Berry. She'll murder you, Kurt."

Kurt laughed though the fact that Blaine still had more money coming to him in a few years was still making him a little crazy. How much were Hunter and Linda worth? "I never said I wanted a Civic. Just something that wasn't almost half a million dollars."

"Yeah, yeah." Sebastian waved him off as they began to move again. "Get used to living luxurious. We work with a fashion icon." He turned to his right and grinned. "You look nice, by the way."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he thought about their conversation. His first check had come in from Linda a little while ago and he could pay his rent for the year if he chose to. It was a scary thing to think just how much his life would probably change this year. "Thanks. I'm wearing Armani."

"Ha," Sebastian made a right turn onto Avenue of the Americas, "Getting your practice in for the red carpet?"

"Maybe," Kurt smiled. "So, about Charles…"

"About him," Sebastian interrupted. "You feel nothing for him anymore, right?"

Kurt looked at him oddly. "That is right."

"So if I fuck—"

"Do what you want," Kurt continued, biting his lip at a text from Blaine. "Just leave me out of it."

_**Just remember who you belong to—Blaine**_

Kurt began to type out a reply when Sebastian stopped at a red light.

"You know," Kurt continued, "you probably should try not to fuck the people who work for us."

Sebastian laughed as he eased his foot off the gas. "Last I checked, he wouldn't be working for us, no?"

"But," Kurt smirked, "I'm not only talking about Charles. I'm talking about the other guy's names that you put stars next to."

Sebastian huffed, shrugging his shoulders. "You're going to be a boring co-worker."

Kurt smiled.

_**I think I need to be reminded tonight… -Kurt**_

….

Blaine sat a seat near the window, staring down at the field. It was a couple minutes into the first quarter and Burt was next to him rooting on Manning. Blaine smirked as his father cheered for the Cowboys' defense and wondered if this was how Thanksgivings could be—Hunter and Burt arguing over who the better team was, Kurt begging to go help his stepmother in the kitchen because the game was boring, Blaine looking around their home and seeing a little girl with Kurt's eyes and coy smile running and hopping onto his lap. He kept having dreams like that lately—a little girl who resembled Kurt hugging him tightly. He was getting so far ahead of himself it wasn't even funny.

Another text came in and he sheltered his phone so no one could see it.

_**What if I asked to tie you up? –Kurt **_

Suddenly, the game didn't seem as interesting as it did a minute ago.

_**I would let you. What would you do first? –Blaine **_

He gulped, looking down at the field after hearing the cheers from the large crowd of white and blue. People stood up out of their seat after Victor Cruz completed a 32 yard first down.

_**Can I use ice? –Kurt**_

"Good God." Blaine said aloud, staring at his phone as he shifted in his seat. Burt and Hunter looked at him concerned.

"You okay, buddy?" Burt asked.

Blaine looked up and smiled nervously. Shit. "Y-Yes, I'm fine. Just remembered something, is all."

Hunter and Burt exchanged a look before staring back at the game. He heard the two sharing small talk about work—Burt at the shop, and Hunter about the new mall he had opening in Pittsburg, when he finally looked back to the phone in his hands.

_**Yes. Where? –Blaine **_

_**A few places. I think I'd suck on a piece and suck on your nipple at the same time. –Kurt**_

Blaine started nodding.

_**Go on. –Blaine **_

_**Then I'd trail a piece down your abs and settle on your navel. Maybe I'd lick a line across your V. –Kurt**_

"Ooh, one sack for DeMarcus Ware!" Hunter slapped a sour looking Burt in the shoulder. "Many more to come."

Burt smiled as the next play started. "They're going to run it for a touchdown."

"On third down?" Hunter asked skeptically. "I doubt Manning is that crazy."

Blaine was having a crisis in his pants as Kurt continued to text him. No amount of thinking about Helen was helping at the moment.

_**I'd hold your legs up and lick at the rim of your ass. –Kurt**_

_**And stick my tongue in slowly, letting you feel it get warmer and warmer inside of you. –Kurt**_

"Like I said," Burt spoke cheekily, picking his beer up. "They ran it for a touchdown. This is a nice score so early in the game, huh?"

Blaine peeked up at the score while the crowd went crazy. As he went to reply, he got another text.

_**I'll TTYL. Time to work :( xoxo –Kurt **_

"No!" Blaine shouted, staring at the screen of his phone. Both Burt and Hunter jumped.

"Oh, sorry," he blushed, "I was checking the score for the 49'ers. They're doing better than I hoped."

"You didn't bet money, I hope," Hunter laughed, "because I tried gambling and it wasn't my strong suit. If my genes rubbed off on you, you should stop right now."

Burt laughed as they focused on the field again.

_**Fuck I'm going to ravage you tonight. –Blaine **_

….

Sterling was a sweetheart. He was a middle aged man, peppery hair and a sharp noise. He had brown eyes and was very well kept, not a hair out of place. He dressed as someone would expect a person who worked side by side with Linda Berry for almost 20 years to dress. Kurt assumed the man was a perfectionist.

Perfectionist or not, he was very patient with Kurt. The man explained with a laugh that Linda warned him not to 'mess with her future son-in-law' which garnered a blush. He also explained what would be expected of him, showed both Sebastian and Kurt the blog site they'd work from for now, and gave the blue eyed boy his first assignment. The article would summarize the previous year and would be on what the general audience of teenagers understood about fashion and what they need to know about fashion trends going forward.

Kurt smiled. Easy.

He caught a glimpse of the models being fitted on his way into the conference room. Many were being explained what would be expected of them as a model for this company, and nodded enthusiastically. Some were trying on shoes while others held items and gave their best smile for the camera. Kurt didn't see Charles anywhere, but he'd only walk through the hall for about a minute or so. There were a hundred potentials present.

After sexting the hell out of his boyfriend, Kurt said goodbye and slipped his phone into his pocket. He couldn't wait to see Blaine tonight after dinner with Hunter. He had it all planned out.

Sebastian took a seat between Sterling and Kurt, smiling at his blue-eyed coworker.

"Cooper said to 'tell blue hi', so I'm telling you hi."

Kurt smiled. "How is he anyway?"

"As good as Cooper can be." Sebastian grabbed a pen and began to look at his list. "But he'll be around for Fashion Week so you'll see him soon."

Kurt smiled. He kind of missed the big guy. Cooper helped him get his thoughts together during that whole fiasco when he was scared to date Blaine. He was so happy he took his advice.

"So," Sterling began. "Are we ready to begin?"

….

Blaine found himself laughing pretty hard during half time. The dads were sharing embarrassing dating stories with him about when they were younger. Hunter admitted to falling on his and Linda's second date and dragging the woman down with him. It wasn't one of their best moments.

Burt told the two about his and Kurt's mother's first date. It went well at first. He took her to a Cleveland Indians ball game. But when he had the opportunity to catch a fly ball and damn near pushed the woman out of the way, she didn't take that too well. Burt didn't even get the ball.

Blaine laughed, as he threw a few popcorn kernels in his mouth. "Did she kiss you when you dropped her home?"

"She didn't speak to me for weeks," Burt said with a laugh. "I had to fight hard for that one. She's headstrong like that son of hers."

Hunter smiled as he listened, shifting focus from Burt to Blaine who spoke once more.

"I'm happy you didn't give up on her." Blaine said with a grin. "I don't know where I'd be without your son, to be perfectly honest."

Hunter squeezed his son on the arm with a smile. "I'm happy you chased her too," the man spoke. "Kurt changed my boy's life."

They all shared a little moment of sincerity until Blaine said something about the room being filled with estrogen.

"The third quarter is starting. Let's go watch the Giants kick more ass." The teen said.

Hunter stood up to follow them. "We'll see about that, fellas."

….

"Congratulations," Sterling said to the young man in front of them. Kurt smiled at him as the teen realized what was happening. "We'll call you when we're ready to start shooting for the magazine."

"Oh my god," the young man bowed graciously, "thanks so much."

"Thank you," Sebastian growled. Kurt rolled his eyes and elbowed him rather hard.

They all watched the young man take his things and exit the room. Sebastian and Kurt shared a look at the name that was next on the list.

"Okay," Sterling said tiredly, "send in Birmingham, C please, Frank."

Frank nodded by the door and went out to the waiting area.

"This is the one," Sebastian told Sterling. "He's the one we spoke about."

"Ah," Sterling nodded, looking down at Charles's headshot. "You're right. He does look a bit… mature for where we're going with this magazine."

"I agree," Kurt said quickly, mocking ignorance on who Charles was. "He does have _the_ look, though."

Sterling nodded. "We'll decide that when he walks in."

They waited and observed as the 6 foot plus dirty blonde man walked into the casting room. He wore a swimsuit and Kurt looked at him expectantly. the man noticed Kurt and at first looked shocked, and then a smile of realization crossed his face, and then he looked nervous. Kurt could tell he was thinking that his ex could get him a job, but then Charles probably remembered that he did treat Kurt like shit for the past few months.

"State your name and age."

Charles looked away from Kurt and at Sterling who had spoken.

"Charles Birmingham. Age 20."

Sebastian smiled at him and Kurt shook his head, looking away to his ex.

"Any questions, boys?"

Kurt said no. "We can begin."

The photographer came over and Charles began to do his thing. They all watched with interest, Sebastian with a little more interest than necessary, and Kurt noticed that every once in a while Charles would give him a look. It was a little sympathetic; pleading even; and Kurt hoped it wouldn't come out in the photos. They needed to be excellent photos for this to work.

After a few shots, the three observed the outcome. Sterling and Sebastian shared a few words, and then Sebastian and Kurt shared a few words.

Charles stood ramrod straight as he awaited his fate. He needed this more than anything. Helen was getting annoyed with him already because he got his hours cut at Starbucks and once more, she was pulling his dead weight.

"Listen," Sterling began, "I don't know if your look is what we're looking for—"

"Kurt," Charles started, ready to plead if necessary, "I need this."

Sterling looked over to Kurt. "You know him?"

"We went to school together." Kurt said shortly. "Charles, please let him finish."

Sterling looked to the blonde and resumed. "I have something I want you to consider, Mr. Birmingham."

Charles nodded. "I'm listening."

Sebastian was biting his lip, blatantly staring at the man's chest. Charles noticed and caught eyes with him quickly before looking back to Sterling who was talking once more.

"This magazine wants something a little more youthful. I know you aren't old, per se, but we want the age group from 15 to maybe 19, if even. But I like you."

Charles broke into a smile at the words.

"And I want to offer you a job elsewhere."

Kurt twirled the pen in his hand, listening to the conversation.

"Where is elsewhere, exactly?"

Sebastian tuned out, moving to look at the next person that'd be walking in. Sterling smiled as he resumed, sitting back in his chair.

"I manage a talent agency in Sacramento. I know it's across the country but I need talent like you. Your resume says you're experienced," _that's all a lie, _Kurt thought, but remained quiet, "and I'd like to put that experience to work in California. My expertise is with fashion retailing companies as well as sports companies like Nike and on rare occasion I supply businesses looking for commercial models and actors."

Charles's smile slowly faded. "C-California?"

"California," he repeated. "Take it or leave it."

Charles looked at Kurt and saw his ex-boyfriend smiling at him encouragingly.

"This is what you've been looking for, Charles."

He looked around the conference room for a while. Helen would not be happy with him. "I'll take it."

Sebastian smiled, squeezing Kurt on the thigh, which elicited a slap on the hand.

Sterling thanked him and promised to call the next morning. "Send in the next Frank."

Charles exited the room, glancing back at Kurt before leaving.

"Frank," Sebastian spoke, "before you call in the next person, I need to take a quick bathroom break."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up," Sterling said already annoyed, "I don't want to be here all day."

Sebastian rushed out of the room and over to Charles. "Congrats, man."

"Oh," Charles smiled, "thanks. I wasn't expecting to get anything, really. Shit's been so tough lately."

Sebastian nodded, easing his hands in his pockets. "Kurt told us you deserved it."

He smiled at Charles's smile. The blonde walked over to the changing room and grabbed his belongings. "He deserves the world. I can't believe he has this gig."

Sebastian missed everything he said because of how his eyes raked across the other man's body. They were about the same height but Charles was a little more cut. "That's great. Listen, we should see each other before you leave for California. I'm new here and this city is beautiful, but can be lonely. I need company."

Charles took off the swimming trunks, leaving him in only briefs. He smirked when Sebastian stared at his crotch.

"I'm seeing someone."

"That's great. So when can you stop by?" Sebastian continued, showing he had no interest.

Charles smiled. "What are you doing tonight?"

….

"We told you dad. We gave you the chance to switch teams, but no. Now the Giants are going to the playoffs and you look like someone dognapped your puppy."

Burt laughed as they sat in the car, waiting to hear Hunter's response. They had a great time together and he was so happy he got to join the men for a Sunday outing. He didn't know how bad he needed to have a break from Lima until he landed in New Jersey today. Now it was getting dark and the trio were on their way to the Big Apple, Blaine driving as he taunted his father.

"Whatever, Blaine." Hunter said sourly, "I guarantee you the 49'ers are taking it all, so I'll let you bask in your happiness for now."

"If you say so," Burt smirked.

"Aren't you a Browns fan?" Hunter teased. "How are their playoff chances this year?"

"Oh," Burt started again, "about the same as your Cowboys."

Blaine laughed at them both as they entered the Lincoln Tunnel. "You guys are the best. I had a lot of fun today."

"The day isn't over," Hunter reminded him. "Not until I get to drag Kurt over onto my side like you're doing with Burt."

They laughed and drove, sharing stories about the game and exchanging thoughts on the playoffs. Blaine smiled as they joked around with one another. As much fun he had, he couldn't wait to see his gorgeous boyfriend.

….

"How was it," Rachel smiled, quickly closing her laptop and pretending to watch TV. Blaine narrowed his eyes at her.

"It was great. Dad said to come say hi to him. He's standing outside with Kurt's dad."

"Oh yay!" Rachel rushed over to her coat and slippers and rushed out the door. Blaine waited a moment before kissing a sleepy Dior on top of the head and moving to the laptop. He found a bunch of emails back and forth between Rachel and a _hudson.f ucla. _It wasn't hard to guess who that was. Luckily for the both of them, they all seemed innocent.

Blaine didn't even feel guilty for snooping. He closed the laptop and went back to the room to get dressed for dinner. Kurt loved him in the blazer he bought, and Blaine smiled as he laid it out along with a shirt and tie. The place he was taking the group for dinner was rather classy and he wanted to look the part.

After dressing, he put his feet into the Gucci shoes he purchased and stood up, going to look in the mirror.

_Maybe I should model for that stupid magazine, _he thought with a smile. _I could fuck Kurt in the wardrobe room while they adjust the lighting. _

He finished smiling to himself like a weirdo as he looked at his watch. It was about time for Kurt to wrap up at the hotel, and he wanted to pick him up on time. Going outside, he watched Rachel say goodbye to Burt and kiss their father goodbye before running her hand through Blaine's curls.

"Have fun."

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "Okay. We're going to the hotel to get Kurt."

"Sounds good," Burt replied, walking with Hunter back to the vehicle.

….

Blaine pressed 'up' on the elevator and smiled at the young lady he was waiting with. She grinned back as they both entered.

The ride was quiet at first. She kept clearing her throat and it began to get annoying so he looked over to see if the girl was alright.

"You need something to drink or…?"

The girl pushed the brown hair out of her face. "Honestly, Blaine? You don't remember me?"

Blaine took in the blue eyed beauty, shaking his head. "I don't. I'm sorry."

She smiled. "I was Jessica's friend in high school. Y'know, before you fucked me."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, then it all came back to him. "Oh shit. Dalia?"

"Daniella, actually," she rolled her eyes. "You didn't know my name back then either."

Blaine looked away. "My bad."

"It's fine. What brings you here? Modeling too?"

He shook his head. "Too short."

She smiled. "Well they hired me and I'm pretty short myself. You'd be fine."

Blaine looked over at her and shrugged.

"Still with Jessica?"

"No. It didn't work out."

Daniella smiled. "Sorry to hear that."

"You don't look so sorry."

She walked over to him and placed a card in his pocket. "This is my stop. I have to fill out some paperwork before we get to work. Can't wait." She smiled.

The doors opened and Blaine looked her in the eyes as she backed up. "Call me sometimes."

He watched her go as the doors closed again. Shaking his head, he pulled out the card and found her name and number. When the elevator opened again he found Kurt and Sebastian smiling as they entered.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Sebastian smirked, walking inside. Kurt ignored him and walked over to kiss his boyfriend.

"I missed you, darling."

Blaine smiled, observing Kurt's outfit. He looked professional and classy, and ridiculously sexy. Fuckable, among other things. He reciprocated the kiss, pulling Kurt closer and putting on a show for Sebastian.

Kurt laughed as he pulled back. "Calm down, Quagmire."

Sebastian grinned. "I think it's hot. If you two ever want a third—"

"How was your day?" Blaine asked cutting him off. Kurt grinned and relaxed against the elevator wall.

"It was well. Not so bad for the first day. Charles is moving to California for work."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Is he?"

"Not before I fuck him."

Blaine rolled his eyes, pulling Kurt closer. The card dropped from his hand and Sebastian picked it up.

"Tell me more about him leaving."

Before Kurt could answer, Sebastian was speaking again. The whole Sebastian talking thing was really irking the hell out of Blaine.

"Daniella? That's the girl we hired—skimpy outfit Daniella."

Kurt turned around and nodded. "I remember her."

"Why do you have her number?" Sebastian questioned with a smirk. Blaine smiled at Sebastian. He was cute, trying to start problems.

"She gave it to me. You can put it back on the ground for all I care. I was going to throw it out."

Kurt smiled as he looked at Blaine. "Do I have to remind you who _you _belong to babe?"

"I won't stop you," Blaine pulled him closer and attached their lips. Sebastian rolled his eyes and faced the elevator doors.

"Couples are disgusting."

They reached the lobby as Blaine took Kurt's hand and led them out. "Oh, I have a surprise for you, by the way."

"Do you?"

Sebastian waved them off, rushing to his car. He had company coming over that night, and as much as he liked to mingle, he also liked to have sex. Kurt smirked as he watched him go. He knew they both claimed to be tops so he wondered how that night would go.

"I do," Blaine opened the door and allowed Kurt to walk out first. "I met someone at the football game and he was cool. So I invited him to dinner with us."

Burt straightened his tie as he smiled at his son, and Kurt looked so ecstatic and shocked, Blaine thought he'd scream.

"Dad!"

Blaine was right.

"Hey, kiddo!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ah I wouldn't trust Daniella as far as I could throw her. _

_Did you enjoy the chapter? There's a poll on my page if you want to vote. Kurtbastian or Hummelberry going forward? Which friendship would you want to see developed throughout this never ending seemingly eternal fic? _

_Oh! … I'm thinking of a number between 484 and 600. If your review happens to land on this number, I will write you a KLAINE one-shot of your prompt. If an anonymous reviewer happens to be the number, the person after will win. It may take a while to reach the number I'm thinking of, or we may reach it quickly. Who knows? ;) _

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Janelle_


	25. Chapter 24

**Roommates**

_A/N: They just asked a Glee question on Jeopardy and yeah I got it right. Sup. _

_Yeah I watch Jeopardy. Leave me alone._

_So, over 500 reviews. I'm in love with you people. Special thanks to _leahmo34_ for being number 500, and you're the only person I know of who skipped over the smut so you might not get to read much of this chapter. #Sorrynotsorry._

**Tally for the Poll:** _Kurtbastian __won with 68% of the vote! Thank you to all who participated._

_Also the number I was thinking of was 555, and _BeccaColfer_ landed on that number when she reviewed the 1__st__ chapter. She's now reviewing every chapter as she goes along so I'll wait until she sees this to say congrats. Otherwise it'll be confusing as hell. _

_For _JustDreamIfYouCan'tDoAnything. _Thank you and Welcome to the insanity ;)_

_Okay. I'll shut up now. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

"Well are you going to just stand there, or are you going to hug your old man?"

Kurt raced across the sidewalk until he was wrapped in his father's arms. Blaine smiled as he followed. He saw Hunter smiling sadly at them and automatically knew what his father was thinking. If only he could turn back time and be that close to his children. They were getting there, at least.

Burt laughed, successfully pulling away from the tight embrace and looking his son up and down. "Well look at you. I guess this Sears shirt and tie Carole made me buy still can't hold a flame to your wardrobe."

Kurt smirked almost disbelievingly. "Sears? I thought I taught you better than that, dad. And Carole! I'd expect this from you, but not her!"

"Your son is a bit of a fashionista," Hunter chimed in, opening his arms so Kurt could hug him hello, "you have to come better than that, Burt."

Burt didn't see the big deal. His clothes, while not as flashy as those around him, did get the job done. He shrugged and looked at Blaine. "I like my outfit." he said proudly. The youngest laughed and went over to the driver's side, unlocking the door for the group to get in. He was joined in the front by his dad, while Burt and Kurt settled into the back seats.

"Where to, captain?" Hunter strapped in and looked at his son expectantly. Blaine did the same, adjusting his mirrors before starting the car up.

"Remember that restaurant grandpa took us when we went to Italy?"

The car got quiet, caught off guard by the question. "I can't do Italy," Burt interrupted with a smile. "I have to open the shop in the morning."

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine laughed. He pulled out of their parking space. "They opened a place here in New York and I thought we'd try it."

"Well I'm all for it." Kurt spoke, loosening his tie a little. "I haven't eaten since breakfast, and Santana helped me with that, you know."

Blaine smirked at that. "We'll get her back. But you'll love this place, babe. Burt you too."

Hunter agreed. "Burt, you have to try their chicken parmesan. I didn't want to leave Italy because of that dish alone."

"My son doesn't let me eat anything that tastes good."

Blaine smirked, peeking through the rearview mirror.

"Excuse me for caring for your wellbeing, dad."

The ride was about half an hour with traffic. Blaine laughed at his father's stories of Cooper's new females while Burt and Kurt conversed in the back seat. After the increase of responsibilities the coiffed teen was faced with, nothing was better than reverting back to that role of 'kid', if even for a few hours. Seeing his dad reminded Kurt that he was still young. He still had a whole life to enjoy, and Burt supported that whole-heartedly.

"I hear you're a writer now, so I thought I'd give you something you could use."

Kurt turned to his left and was met with a warm smile from his father. The man pulled out a leather book from somewhere in that old coat he had before Kurt was born, and held it in his hands. It looked worn and a little dingy from time, and a few strings were unwinding from the seams. Kurt observed it. The little book did look familiar. Burt unbuckled the gold fastener and turned through a few pages, and that's when Kurt remembered where it was from.

"T-That's mom's handwriting."

Burt nodded, looking over the pages. "It was a journal of sorts. She'd just write any and everything in here—happenings of the day, her grocery list, little things you'd say that made her laugh," Burt smiled, glancing over at Kurt. His son's eyes were locked on the book. "I think you should have it, and maybe write some things of your own inside. Nothing work related though! This book is to help you get away from all of that."

Kurt accepted the book after a few seconds of Burt holding it out for him to take. He rifled through the first few pages and memories of his mother began to flood. Surprisingly, he didn't feel sad. Usually remembering little things from the past… the Sunday baking and the tickle fights… sometimes the memories did leave a sour taste. Now, seeing her handwriting and reading the words she left… he could only smile.

"I'll cherish this forever, dad."

Burt reached over and grabbed his son by the shoulder. "I know you will, Kurt."

It wasn't long before all four men walked through the entrance of Felidia Ristorante. Blaine released Kurt's hand to walk over to the hostess and tell her about the reservations he made. Hunter and Burt had somehow found time in the minute it took Blaine to do that to argue about the playoffs some more, and all Kurt could think was 'oh my god, there are _three_ of them'. He smiled however, happy to be spending time with the three people he was with.

Blaine came over and announced their table was ready, taking Kurt's hand and leading him through the restaurant. They both took in the beautiful surroundings—gorgeous floral arrangements on every end of the room and a beautiful painting at the far end of the restaurant that must've cost a fortune. The culture was heavy everywhere you looked, and Kurt quickly understood why Blaine wanted to come here. He missed his grandfather and the time spent in Italy.

When they didn't stop at any of the tables, Kurt became suspicious. "Baby—"

"We're back there." he gestured with a finger, smiling at the apprehensive face his boyfriend wore.

The waiter led them into a room lit with candles; a bottle of Chianti on the table and crystal glasses that probably cost more than the bill would. There were a few violinists that showed up, playing softly and smiling when they saw the group. Kurt closed his mouth after he realized it had dropped for a few seconds, and Blaine smiled, pulling out his chair.

"In celebration of you, Kurt Hummel. I wasn't the best boyfriend a few nights ago, I know. A little more support would've gone a long way. So this is a do over of sorts." He helped the blue-eyed boy into his seat and kissed his hand afterwards. "I just want you to know how proud of you I am."

"We all are," Hunter chimed in, removing his jacket and sitting across from the boy. Burt nodded, giving his son an honored smile. Both men sat and shared a look, Burt leaning in.

"I need to take notes from Blaine."

Hunter smiled. "You and me both."

"This isn't necessary—" Kurt told Blaine, but to no avail.

"Shh," Blaine leant over in his seat and kissed his cheek, "boyfriends." he whispered. Kurt wanted to fight him on it but couldn't… simply kissing his cheek in return and thanking him.

After everyone had placed their orders, the conversations began. Burt hadn't really gotten the answers he wanted during the last phone conversation he had with Kurt, and there was no time like the present.

"So tell us about your first day, son."

Kurt smiled down at his and Blaine's fingers laced on top of the table. "It went well. It wasn't nearly as intimidating as I expected it to be, being that I had no idea what to expect. But Sterling really filled me in on things."

Hunter sipped on his water, nodding his agreement. "Sterling is a good man. I never understood how he survived working for Linda after all these years."

"Should I be concerned?" Burt questioned genuinely. Blaine nodded yes but Kurt squeezed his hand until he stopped.

"Kurt's in good hands." Hunter reassured him, "My wife sees a lot of herself in him—not personality wise, but in temrs of work ethic, and she respects that. He'll be fine."

"You never did tell me what happened with Charles," Blaine reminded his boyfriend, just remembering that bit of conversation. Burt perked up at this when his son placed his glass down. "Charles? As in ex-boyfriend that I didn't like Charles?"

Kurt smiled, nodding his head. "That's the one. He came today, applying for a modeling position with the new magazine. I didn't like the idea of him working near me, and neither did _other_ people," he glared at Blaine who winked at him, "so we arranged for Sterling to offer him a job in California with his modeling agency under the guise that he was too old for what we were doing… which was true in a way."

Blaine sat back in his seat. "Maybe he'll take Helen with him."

"But," Kurt continued, ignoring him some more, "all that matters is we'll be able to start fresh with fresh faces. Linda trusts our vision enough so with a little work, the magazine will be up and running soon."

"Who's the _our _in 'our vision'?" Burt asked. Hunter spoke up this time.

"Sebastian. I sort of took him in a few years ago. After he finished high school he worked for me with my stores, but all the kid wanted to do was horse around with my eldest son, Cooper— another one that needed to be watched at times." Blaine smirked, "But give him something to work for and he'll get the job done."

"As long as he doesn't waste his time working for something he can't have," Blaine said pointedly, staring at his boyfriend. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked to Hunter.

"You have _the_ most jealous son in the world, you know that?"

Blaine shrugged as his father laughed. "He just loves you, Kurt."

….

The rest of dinner went amazing, much like the whole day. Kurt was filled in on what they discussed at the football game about Blaine not being able to get in trouble anymore, much to the boy's chagrin. They also talked future outings… just the dads. That made Blaine and Kurt smile at one another.

The food did happen to be amazing. Burt ordered the same thing as his son; tortellini primavera. Kurt wasn't letting him get away with anything after Blaine snitched on how many beers Burt had drank.

_"You should've let me drink one. I would've stayed quiet." _

Either way, it was delicious. Both could agree on that.

Blaine had the ravioli, and his father made big on ordering his parmesan. They ate and talked about different things, mainly embarrassing stories that Blaine and Kurt would prefer not ever come up ever. But what are parents for, right?

"I warned Blaine about the paparazzi and the media earlier, Kurt." Hunter said seriously. "Be prepared, okay? Whatever happens, you two work through it together."

Kurt nodded, remembering seeing Blaine and Linda in that magazine. "Of course. We'll work through it. Right?"

Blaine looked up through his lashes. "I'm not messing up again."

Kurt smiled. He knew they'd be fine with a little work.

...

Hunter ruffled his son's hair like old times before pulling the young man into his arms. Kurt smiled as he watched. Things had changed extraordinarily so and he was so proud of Blaine. He hugged Hunter as well and the man whispered words of encouragement into his ear.

"Don't give up on him, Kurt."

"Never."

Hunter had volunteered to have his driver chauffeur he and Burt back to Philadelphia, and even offered to have the man flown back to Ohio in his jet. Kurt smirked at the face his father made after hearing it, and just how rich the Ander-Berrys were finally sank in for Burt. He hugged the old man goodbye and smiled, wishing them both safe travels. Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt close as he waved goodbye. Today was a success if he could say so himself. Any day that ended with Kurt happy was a successful day. He watched them pull off and immediately pulled Kurt into his arms, attacking his lips like he had been wanting to all evening. His boyfriend smiled and leant into him.

"We should get home." Kurt whispered, straightening Blaine's tie as he spoke. He smiled, pulling the boy's scarf tighter around his neck.

"What's the rush?" Blaine mused, kissing him gently on the lips.

"I have something I want to show you."

Blaine finished kissing him and pulled away with a naughty smile; one eyebrow raised high on his forehead. "Oh really?"

Kurt walked over to the car, smirking back at his boyfriend. "Really, really."

….

The ride home was fun to say the least. Blaine had one hand on the steering wheel and one hand in Kurt's pants. He had been touching him since ninth avenue, slowly pulling Kurt's cock and biting his lip at every gasp. They hit a red light and Blaine pulled to a stop behind an SUV, working his hand faster. Kurt's eyes were closed and his breaths were coming out short as he gripped the edges of the seat. Just as Blaine began to play at the head of his cock, the boy's cell started ringing.

Blaine moved his hand faster; his eyes locked on Kurt's parted lips. "Get my phone for me, gorgeous."

Kurt bit his lip as his hand moved around the space between them for his boyfriend's cell phone. His legs started to shake as he looked at the screen. "Fuck baby… It's your m-mom."

The light turned green and Blaine nodded. "Tell her I'm a little busy." He smiled and stepped lightly on the gas, his hand moving a bit slower now.

"I'm not talking to your mom while you're jerking me off, Blaine."

The phone reached the third ring and Blaine rolled his eyes, drawing his hand back to himself. "Fine."

"Hello?" Kurt cleared his throat and tried to regain control of his erratic breathing.

"Kurt?" Linda's sounded confused, which was probably justified after calling her son's phone and having someone else answer. Then, she acknowledged the fact that Kurt and Blaine were always together, so it was understandable.

"Yes, it's me. Blaine's driving right now."

"Oh," she stopped to do something in the background… maybe yell at somebody. "I'm on my way back to the states but I needed to talk to him first… I needed to talk to you too, anyway. How was it?"

Kurt pinched his boyfriend's hand when Blaine started rubbing him through the pants he wore. "It went very well. Sterling was great, and we're confident in who we hired—"

"I hope you're ready for Fashion Week." She continued.

Kurt laughed nervously. "I hope I am too—"

"And you have an interview with Alana Giovanni the next week, just so you know."

"Alana G-Giovanni?"

"Tell him to pull over. It's important." Linda didn't seem to want to speak long, or maybe she didn't have the time. Kurt didn't say anything more. His heart was threatening to implode already from that tiny conversation.

"Blaine? Pull over sweetie."

"Why?"

"Your mother says it's important."

Blaine rolled his eyes, but signaled right, pulling onto a quiet block. He double parked next to a Hyundai and accepted the iPhone from his boyfriend.

"Thank you sweetheart," Kurt nodded and Blaine held it to his ear. "Mom."

"You and your sister and Kurt have a new place to live now. Congratulations."

Blaine didn't even bother responding for a moment. He looked at Kurt who still looked a little daze from whatever he talked about with her and shook his head. "What do you mean?"

"I own a townhouse in Greenwich Village… hold on…" there was a shifting noise on the other end, "Thomas get my bags!" more shifting, and then she returned, "There are three floors. Your sister can have the first, you and Kurt can share the second, and I don't care what you do with the third."

"We can't just leave, mom. We have a new cotenant and literally just entered the lease less than two months ago—"

"Take the cotenant with you. There. Now you know what to do with the last floor. And give me your landlord's information. I'll handle it. I just need you guys moved in before Fashion Week—"

"Why?" Kurt noticed his boyfriend was a bit agitated when he snapped back in to reality. "This is a little sudden and not making much sense." Blaine told her.

"We'll talk more later, Blaine. I'm about to board. Be good."

Blaine rolled his eyes and hung up the phone, giving it back to Kurt. He took the car out of park and started to drive once more.

Kurt put the phone on sleep mode and looked back at his boyfriend. His mood changed completely, not that it wasn't expected after a conversation with his mother, but it didn't seem to be one of huge discontent. He placed a hand on Blaine's lap, rubbing comfortingly.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Kurt didn't get much of an answer and frowned because of it. Blaine simply shook his head, still not believing anything he just heard. He got back onto a main road and focused on driving. Moving away wasn't an idea he was really up for. Especially after all the memories they had in their apartment. It slowly became home for him. An actual home, not the ones he resided in before.

Kurt sighed and relaxed into the seat. He decided to look out the window, the beautiful lights of New York City and sight of people enjoying themselves on a winter night clouded his vision. He smiled, remembering the first time he arrived in NYC. A mix of anxiety and excitement pretty much defined his existence in that minute. Now, this was turf, in a way. He smiled thinking about it. Things had definitely changed for the better—

"We're moving, babe."

Blaine stopped at another red light and exhaled, mussing his dark hair. Kurt looked over at him incredulously.

"Moving? Where?"

"Greenwich Village."

Okay. Well Greenwich Village was literally a few minutes away by car so he didn't get the big idea. Why move so close away?

"Into a townhouse my mother owns."

Now, this was making sense. For Linda Berry, that was. "A townhouse?" the words burst out before Kurt could control himself. "Do you know how much a townhouse in Greenwich Village is worth? Almost 7 million dollars!"

Blaine nodded, looking straight ahead.

"Isn't that a little high maintenance?"

"I agree gorgeous."

"What's wrong with where we live now?"

Blaine shrugged. "I'm not sure."

They both stared at one another for a few seconds, until the light turned green. Blaine squeezed his hand reassuringly before driving off. "Linda Berry has motive for everything. We'll find out soon enough."

Kurt shook his head. "I didn't sign up for all of this."

"Oh but you did." Blaine smiled, turning right onto the block of their building's parking lot. "We did. But tonight, I say we go upstairs and end the perfect day with the perfect night, gorgeous."

Kurt smiled. He was still pretty hard and it hurt, but soon enough he'd get to show Blaine his surprise. "I'm interviewing Alana Giovanni in a couple weeks."

Blaine pulled into the lot and quickly found his spot. "I have no idea who that is, but I'm sure you'll do perfect baby."

"Thank you. She's a designer from Australia by the way."

Blaine nodded, undoing Kurt's seatbelt and moving his hand back to his unfastened Armani pants. "That's great." he told him. Kurt nodded and sighed as Blaine began to stroke him again, jerking quickly from the base to the tip. His eyes rolled back as he laced his fingers in Blaine's hair, watching his boyfriend lower his head until his lips were on his cock.

….

Tonight was one of those nights that the doorman didn't get a friendly greeting when Kurt and Blaine crossed the threshold to the building. Kurt felt like jelly after how hard he just came in the car… Blaine's tongue and those _tongue rings _were definitely gonna be the death of him. He pressed the 'up' button as Blaine squeezed him tightly, holding Kurt flush against his chest. He kissed his neck and Kurt had to drag him into the elevator once the door's opened.

Blaine growled roughly, pushing Kurt against the wall and holding him steady by the hips. Kurt grinned as Blaine rocked forward, rubbing his cock into the blue eyed teen's thigh.

"We do need to press 7, baby."

Blaine sighed and lazily pulled himself away, pushing the button and waiting for the doors to close. Once they did, Blaine was right back against Kurt, grinding him into the wall as he kissed his neck.

"You had me _so _hard today, Kurt."

Kurt moved his hand to grab Blaine's cock, stroking him slowly. Blaine stopped his feverish movement and sighed. "Shit."

"I'll take care of you soon," he whispered, kissing Blaine's cheek. Blaine thrust into Kurt's hand at the words.

"Will you?" Blaine moved forward again, biting his lip in the process.

Kurt nodded, squeezing Blaine's ass. "Yeah."

The doors opened and Blaine let Kurt lead him out the elevator by the tie. He followed him with a lip between his teeth, hands lazily grabbing for a trim waist.

When they arrived at apartment 717, Blaine turned Kurt around so that they were face to face. He returned his lips to Kurt's neck and pressed him into the front door, grinding into the man's thigh. Kurt had to smile. If Blaine was this hot now, imagine how hot he'd be after they got to the bed room. Digging around in the pocket of his boyfriend's pea coat, he began to look for Blaine's house keys. It was obvious that he wouldn't be able to reach his own right now.

"You better not come, Anderson."

Blaine's breathing hitched as he slowed down his pace; rolling his hips less erratically now. He took the keys from Kurt's hand and fished around for the lock, now kissing his boyfriend's lips as they tried and failed several times to get inside.

After another minute, Kurt was fully hard again and started thrusting his own cock against Blaine's thigh. He moaned when Blaine sucked on his tongue, teasing it with his piercings, all before he decided he had enough and pulled away.

"Shit, Blaine," he turned and grabbed the long forgotten keys again and put them into the lock, moaning when Blaine began to hump him from behind. "Babe…"

The door was finally pushed open and Kurt tossed his coat on the hook. Blaine popped one of his buttons trying to get out of his but he knew Kurt would fix it later. For now, he toed off his shoes and tossed his coat in the direction of the rack, quickly locking the door behind him. Rachel watched them from where she sat in the living room, shaking her head when Kurt pushed her brother against the door and attacked his lips.

"So I take it dinner went well?" she asked.

"I'm gonna," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips, "ride you so hard tonight."

Blaine growled, pushing him back towards the living room. Kurt's knees bent as he fell back on to the couch where Rachel sat. The girl squeaked and got up, hitting the both of them with the sofa pillow when Blaine lay down on top of him. "Not here! Not here!"

Santana entered the living room in her boy shorts and a hoodie, shaking her head at the scene she found. "When are you going to pick your new classes, Berry?"

Rachel turned to look at the girl like she was crazy. "You don't see these two engaging in inappropriate relations on our couch?"

Santana nodded, heading into the kitchen. "I see it, yeah. So when are you going?"

Kurt pushed Blaine off of a bit, trying to catch his breath. Blaine instead moved to his neck again and started to suck, grinding forward and smirking when Kurt shouted.

"Blaine Alexander Anderson, get off this couch right now!"

Kurt tried not to laugh which wasn't hard because Blaine rolled his hips into his again. He bit his lip and smiled, "O-Okay, babe… c'mon, s-stop."

"I was thinking we'd go Tuesday." Santana said, "I need to take social psychology this semester."

Rachel shook her head. "I'm transferring schools. That's if I get into this one… my audition is at the end of the month and I was hoping that Blaine would help me rehearse tonight." She glared at her younger brother who was adjusting his pants, stumbling to his feet. Kurt just lay on the couch looking blissed out.

"Is that why you've been singing at the top of your lungs all day?" Santana pulled out a frying plan and clanked it on the stove.

"Can this rehearsal wait?" Blaine asked, still looking at Kurt who was catching his breath. "I have plans tonight…"

Santana shook her head, looking for ingredients. "You two are like fucking rabbits."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her bro. "You promised me, though."

Blaine gave her a look but Kurt stood up, kissing him on the cheek. "Help her, babe. I gotta," he leant in further to whisper, "get ready…"

Blaine's cock twitched and he closed his eyes. "You don't understand how hard I am right now Kurt. Hearing my sister sing show tunes will do nothing but be a huge boner kill."

"I can hear you, Blaine."

Kurt smiled at Rachel and kissed Blaine again on the cheek. "I'll help you with that when you finish out here, 'k?"

"Whatever." Blaine rolled his eyes and looked at his sister. She smiled widely, accepting a kiss on the cheek from Kurt as he brushed by, heading back to the rooms.

"So, I have three song choices," Rachel went to sit down as Santana started to prepare a few burger in the kitchen, "Don't Rain on my Parade, Defying Gravity, and Don't Cry for me Argentina."

Blaine sighed, adjusting his pants a little and undoing his tie. He plopped down on the couch and sighed harder. "I could be having sex right now."

"You're always having sex! Help me."

"Is there a reason all of those start with D?" Santana questioned from the kitchen, sitting on a bar stool and facing the siblings. Rachel shook her head no.

"I just like the songs."

Blaine turned the television off and turned to face his sister on the couch. "Okay. Let's start with whichever one means you scream less."

Rachel punched him in the arm and Blaine smiled. "Joking, sis. You know I've always liked your rendition of Defying Gravity so I'm not sure why this is a question."

"Because I don't want to be too safe. You know I can hit those notes in my sleep."

Blaine nodded. "That's why you should sing it. Guaranteed to get in, no? Oh," he lowered his voice more but Santana was actually minding her own business at this point in time. "How far is this school from Greenwich Village?"

Rachel's face changed and she nodded. "Mom called you too, huh?"

Blaine nodded. "Did she say why?"

"Nope. But I'm excited! You two will have your own floor, and I won't have to worry about anyone but me having sex on my couch."

"Well you're not having sex anytime soon so I guess that's a good thing."

Rachel made a face, rolling her eyes away. "So, back to me rehearsing…"

"Cooper agrees with me."

Rachel scoffed. "And I'm sure you two have enough sex for the whole family, but I'm grown. I'm older than you, Blaine. I can make my own decisions."

Santana skated off towards the rooms. "Keep an eye on dinner guys, I'll be back."

"Okay," Rachel called out, turning her attention back to her brother. Blaine eased out of his blazer as he looked at her. "So where were we?"

"Song choices." Blaine said tiredly, wanting to leave the last conversation alone.

….

Kurt opened his door in a Burberry checkered robe after hearing a few knocks. He sucked his teeth when he found a grinning Santana who pushed her way inside.

"Hot, Hummel. Hot."

Kurt closed the door behind him. "I'm a little nervous."

Santana plopped down on the bed and nodded. "I guess that's normal. That'll change when he sees you, though."

"I swear if he gets freaked out by this I'm coming for you."

"Sure," Santana stood up and started to drift around the room, "I wouldn't be surprised if he came as soon as you took the damn robe off, Hummel. He wouldn't lie about a kink."

Kurt nodded. "I suppose."

"Massage oils, huh?"

Kurt looked up and smiled. "That was a Christmas gift from my best friend back in Ohio. I'll know if any are missing."

Santana popped one open and took a whiff. "Kama Sutra massage oil. Unopened. You two should be ashamed of yourselves." She placed it back on the dresser and headed towards the door where her roommate still remained. "If I don't hear one of you screaming tonight, Kurt, I will be thoroughly disappointed. And you don't want to disappoint Auntie Tana."

Kurt smirked, moving aside to open the door for her. "I wouldn't want that to happen."

She pecked him on the cheek and left. "Have fun."

The door was closed and Kurt shook his head, smiling as he headed back to the bed. Christian Dior was still sprawled out on the floor and he shook his head, thinking about taking him to his bed but deciding against it. He just needed to get his nerves together right now.

….

"I'll take over from here," Santana placed a couple plates on the coffee table, smiling over at Rachel. "I'm your coach for the rest of the night."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Santana."

Rachel gave her an incredulous look. "Are you even musically gifted?"

Santana scoffed. "You're making me regret cooking this vegan shit. Do you want help or not?"

"I'm out of here so you better say yes." Blaine stood up and grabbed his blazer, heading back towards the rooms. Santana smiled as she watched him go.

"You might want to turn up the instrumentals. It's gonna be a long night."

Rachel ignored her. It was always a long night living with Kurt and her brother. "I'm serious about this school, Santana. This audition is important. And I'm nervous that I'll choke and won't live up to expectations! If I can't get into this school, I probably won't be able to perform for a living. That's all I want to do."

Santana nodded, looking at the girl across from her. "Eat up. I slaved in the kitchen to make this."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "It literally takes five minutes to make these burgers."

"I have to be at work in about an hour. You're going with me."

Rachel looked at the clock. It was 9 at night now. "Um… what happened to helping me audition?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Santana took a bite of the food and turned her nose up. "Okay, ew."

Rachel wanted to ask, but she didn't. Instead, she picked up the burger and began to eat. Despite her brain saying this would be a huge mistake, she decided to trust Santana Lopez.

….

When Blaine entered Kurt's room, the first thing he noticed was his boyfriend lying on his belly; his bare legs exposed because of the way his robe had risen to just above his thighs.

Kurt turned around because of the noise, a nervous blush on his face. Blaine smiled, tossing his blazer somewhere unimportant and undoing the buttons of his shirt. "What're you up to?"

"I was just writing," Kurt turned over in the bed, adjusting his robe around him, "I didn't know how long you'd be." he responded, putting the gift from his dad on his night table.

Blaine grabbed their pet by the bowtie and placed him outside the room. He resumed what he was doing, working his arms slowly out of the dress shirt he wore, eyes locked on Kurt as he proceeded to lift his wife beater over his head. His boyfriend licked his lips and sat up on the bed, and Blaine made his way over, lying down next to him.

"Santana decided she'd take over on the Rachel duties," Blaine pressed Kurt into the mattress, straddling the teen and dipping his tongue over his Adam's apple, "and I decided I was perfectly okay with that."

Kurt smiled, biting his lip as Blaine ran his hands over the robe he wore. "You left your sister with Santana? Dear God."

"She'll be fine," Blaine lay down between Kurt's legs, completely unaware of what his boyfriend wore underneath the fashionable robe he sported. "I'm more interested in hearing the notes that _you _can hit right now." Blaine smiled into his boyfriend's ear, reaching for the belt tied around his waist. Kurt tensed up and grabbed his hand, shaking his head no.

"Wait."

Blaine pulled back to look at him, wearing a face of confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I," Kurt licked his lips and sat up a little, "I wanna give you a show…"

Blaine's triangular eyebrows rose and Kurt smiled, nodding his head. "What kind of show?"

"A strip tease," Kurt whispered, suddenly feeling like this was a huge mistake. "But only if you want—"

Blaine stood to his feet, unbuckling the belt to his dress pants—the only thing he had on right now. "Where should I sit?"

Well, that was a confidence booth. Kurt gestured to the chair by his self-donned 'moisturizing station'. He smiled when Blaine got the hint. "You can sit right there."

Blaine nodded, moving to the wooden chair and taking a seat. He started palming himself in his pants, patiently waiting for a sexily slow moving Kurt to make his way over. Kurt's long legs stretched out and over the edge of the bed as he stood up, taking slow paces until he was about three feet in front of his boyfriend. Blaine had one hand rested on his thigh and the other rubbing at his hard cock; his eyes roaming from Kurt's legs all the way to his eyes. "Strip."

Kurt's fingers played at the belt around his hips. "There are rules."

Blaine smirked. "I know what they are. You get naked for me and I fuck you as hard as you want me to."

Kurt smiled, shaking his head no. "No touching was what I was aiming for."

"That sounds horrible."

"It'll be fun," Kurt said, staring at the bulge in Blaine's pants. "I'll touch you wherever you want, but you have to keep your hands to yourself."

Blaine licked his lips, slouching down in the chair. His hands went to fold behind his head and Kurt grinned, running his own down his body. "So do you want to play?"

Blaine's eyes had darkened a shade or two and he bit his lip, following Kurt's hands. "I want to play."

"Good."

….

Santana taped a note to Kurt's door before returning to the living room. She slid into her high heel boots and checked herself in the mirror. There was a nice amount of cleavage showing through her black button-down. Her jeans hugged her perfectly. She looked as hot as usual. Nothing new.

"Am I dressed appropriately? You never did tell me where it is that you work." Rachel stood beside Santana, smoothing down her turtle neck and twirling in her plaid skirt. She smiled at herself in approval, but Santana only shook her head.

"You're dressed appropriately if you're getting ready for your first day of fourth grade, yeah."

"I think I look nice."

"Let's go," Santana huffed in an annoyed tone, tossing Rachel her coat.

….

Kurt got hold of his nerves and finally undid the tie in his robe. He pulled the cotton slowly with one hand, dropping it to his side, and then letting the other fall. His robe slowly fell open and his pale chest was exposed; still marked with a few hickeys from the night before. Blaine watched patiently, eyeing his boyfriend's body. Kurt was being particularly slow about opening the robe all the way.

After a quick pep talk with himself, Kurt finally let the robe slide off his shoulders and down his body. He closed his eyes as it pooled around his feet, knowing that he was fully exposed in a midnight blue lace bikini, the same color of that hoodie Blaine loved to wear. He waited until he got some sort of a response from his boyfriend before he opened his eyes again. If Santana lied about this he'd strangle her.

"Fuck."

Kurt let a breath go, slowly opening his eyes. He found dark, lusty brown ones staring back at him; a shade they'd never been before. Kurt bit his lip and moved a little closer, switching his hips.

"Do you like it?"

Blaine didn't answer. His eyes moved from Kurt's; back down to the panties his boyfriend wore. He could see how they struggled to hold Kurt's long dick inside and he _moaned, _needing to touch him.

"Oh my god, Kurt."

Kurt licked his lips, touching his hand to his chest and slowly moving it down his body, all until it reached the bikini. "I know they're you're favorite color and I just hoped you'd let me dance for you…"

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment. He wasn't so sure he'd be able to abide by these rules. All he wanted to do was make Kurt cum in those panties. "I need you…" He dug inside his designer pants and started stroking himself, eyes glued on his boyfriend's body.

Kurt sighed, smiling as he slapped Blaine's hand away. "You're not allowed to touch yourself either, Blaine."

"Kurt—"

Kurt forced both hands to Blaine's side and sat down on his lap. "Relax. I'll be good to you, I promise." He reached over to the dresser and grabbed his stereo remote, turning on the song they danced to at the New Year's party. "No hands. Okay?"

Blaine groaned as Kurt started grinding forward in his lap, but nodded anyway. "K."

….

"What do you mean you don't bottom?" Sebastian grinned as he collapsed onto his king sized bed, already in nothing but his boxers. He pulled his cock out through the slit in the dark fabric and began to stroke himself, smiling when Charles ruffled his blonde hair and shrugged.

"I mean I don't bottom. Ever."

He took over for Sebastian, his rough hand reaching over and pumping the younger man's cock. Sebastian threw his head back and let him continue.

"Well I don't… shit, like that," Sebastian mused, adjusting himself on the bed. Charles attached his lips to his chest and started to suck hard, "I don't bottom, ever. I did happen to get you employment, Charlie boy." He smiled when the muscular man moved lower on the bed, "The least you could do is let me fuck you into this mattress, don't you think?"

Charles took Sebastian deep into his throat, bobbing his head up and down. He sucked hard, pulling off only to wet his own fingers before returning his lips to where they were previously. Sebastian forced both hands into his hair and thrust up, not caring whether or not this guy could handle getting his mouth fucked. When he felt a finger pressed to his entrance, he laughed and slapped the hand away.

Charles pulled off with a pop, wiping his mouth and looking at Sebastian like he was crazy. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not letting you fuck me, guy."

Charles smiled, shrugging his shoulder. "Same here. So I guess we've both wasted our time?"

"I guess so."

Sebastian stood up and shook his head, going over to his cell phone. "Show yourself out please."

Charles shook his head, looking around the room for his shirt. He finally found it and tossed it on, glancing back at Sebastian. "You would've had the time of your life, kid."

Sebastian held the phone to his ear and waved him off, highly annoyed. "Have fun in Cali." Charles smirked and nodded, closing the bedroom door behind him. Sebastian had to follow to make sure he wouldn't steal anything on the way out.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Sebastian watched the blonde leaving his condo as he spoke to a brunette on the phone, "wanna come over?"

"I'll be there soon," the man said with an audible smile.

Sebastian hung up and smirked. Kurt would probably yell at him but there was always more where that came from.

….

"You work at a club?" Rachel looked up, thoroughly afraid for her life. "I can't go in there!"

Santana ignored her, holding the door to Roxy's open as she waited. "Let's go Berry, my shift starts soon. Time is money."

"I'm under age! You're under age!"

"Do you plan on getting wasted at any point tonight? If not, you're good."

"I don't know what we're doing, honestly," Rachel watched a couple guys stepping out to smoke, smiling at both her and Santana. She blushed and looked away. "You won't tell me what it is that you do."

"If I tell you, you'll pussy out. Now I don't want to get violent Berry, but you're slowly pushing me in that direction." Santana gave her roommate a look that was sure to get the point across. Reluctantly, Rachel walked over, hugging her coat closer to her body and walking through the threshold. The bouncer greeted them and Santana announced that they were together. This would probably be the worst decision she ever made.

….

"God, Kurt. God… oh baby," Blaine clenched his fist tighter together, trying to restrain himself. Kurt was on top of him, both hands holding him steady on Blaine's knee as he worked his ass on top of Blaine's clothed cock. He moved rhythmically to the music; legs spread wide as he danced sensually. "K-Kurt…"

Kurt stood up now, leaning down to bite Blaine's lip roughly. The younger boy thrust up into nothing, breathing labored and a bead of sweat on his brow. "Should I keep going?" he questioned, running his tongue along Blaine's mouth.

"When can I touch you?" Blaine almost whined. Kurt neglected to answer him, instead turning around and facing the opposite direction, shimmying his hips slowly. Blaine almost did it—he almost grabbed Kurt's ass in those tight panties and almost spanked him, desperate to feel the fabric against his skin. Instead he stayed still as instructed, waiting for Kurt to take care of him. "Baby," he whispered, exhaling when Kurt dropped until his ass was in Blaine's lap again. He smiled at the string of groans that left Blaine's lips as he rocked back and forth, gyrating in a way that nearly made his boyfriend lose it.

Blaine thrust up and sighed. It physically hurt now how hard he was, but the friction against Kurt made it a little more bearable. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's knees again and worked his hips, feeling a little erotic. He enjoyed doing this a lot more than he imagined he ever would.

"I swear to everything Kurt," Blaine threw his head back when Kurt placed his back flush against the younger teen's chest, wrapping an arm around his neck and grinding his hips, "I swear when you let me move you're in _so _much fucking trouble."

Kurt smiled, touching himself in the panties and working his ass over the bulge in Blaine's pants. "That's the plan, baby."

Blaine closed his eyes, fighting off his orgasm. It was close—his stomach tightened and his legs were trembling. He knew if Kurt kept moving on top of him, running his fingers through his hair and humming along to the music, he knew he'd come right in there two hundred dollar pants one of Kurt's coworkers hustled him into buying the other day.

"I'm gonna deep throat your cock," Kurt whispered, still dancing seductively. Blaine opened his eyes and saw Kurt's hand playing in the dark blue bikini he wore. Never had he been more jealous of anything in his entire life than he was of Kurt's hand in that moment. "Do you want me to suck your hard cock, Blaine? I bet you're so fucking close right now."

Blaine rolled his hips forward and Kurt smiled, feeling just how hard his boyfriend was for him. "I want those pretty lips on my cock," he told him, watching Kurt slowly get up, purposely grinding his ass slowly before he stood. "Then you're all mine, baby. I'm gonna drive you _crazy._"

….

"Tana! Who's your friend?"

Rachel smiled shyly as her roommate dragged her over. "This is Rachel. She goes to NYU with me and unfortunately we share living space." Santana smirked, tossing their coats onto the couch in her dressing room. "She's helping me out tonight."

"Can she sing?" the man asked, looking Rachel over skeptically. Rachel smiled, nodding her head yes but wondering why he'd ask that question.

"She can blow," Santana answered, checking herself in the mirror. "I'm not sure if she can hang with me, but we'll see in a little while."

"What do you mean?" Rachel questioned stepping closer.

"I'm Santana's boss, Roger," the man held his hand out and Rachel slowly took it, "I own this place. Hired her a long time ago after she killed it on Karaoke night—singing an Amy Winehouse cover. It was perfect."

Santana smiled, a little more proud than it was bitchy. "Damn right it was."

"She's been performing for a few of my clubs and people love her. So please, don't give one of my best performers a bad name."

Rachel smiled widely. "You?" she pointed at Santana, something Cooper taught her over Christmas break. "You perform songs in clubs? That's so amazing!"

Santana nodded, moving the hand out her face. "Yeah, yeah. So what song are we singing first?" She grabbed the girl and pushed her out the room, waving goodbye to Roger. "I was thinking we could do some Adele—"

"We? No, no, no… I can't do this."

"Yes you can." Santana leant against the wall, looking up at the clock above them. "You wanted help for your audition; you're getting help for your audition. You need practice performing in front of someone besides Hobbit 2.0, and I'm going to give you that. Now let's go," Santana started walking again, not even looking behind her for Rachel. "The band is waiting and people are about to see a duet."

Rachel watched Santana walking away, feeling the breath leave her body. She couldn't do this! She never performed in front of a crowd before. What if she wasn't right for the school she was applying to? What if it was just a really awesome dream she had that would never come true?

"Berry! Bring your ass now!"

Rachel sighed, dragging her feet to follow. There was no time like the present to find out.

….

Blaine held on tightly to the dresser with one hand, and to the chair underneath him with the other. Kurt seriously wouldn't let him use his hands and it was killing him, but the way Kurt's mouth felt around him right now—pure heaven. His toes curled into the carpet as Kurt's hot, wet, moist, talented mouth sank down on his cock. Kurt pulled off and placed his lips on the head, sucking softly and kissing down the length as softly as he possibly could.

"K-Kurt," Blaine fought not to force him back where he was, "just suck me… _please, _baby."

Kurt smiled, spreading Blaine's legs wider and licking a swipe up his cock. Blaine shivered, fingers white from gripping the chair and dresser as hard as he was. Kurt kissed him once more on the head before having mercy and taking all of him into his mouth.

"Shit, yes, yes," Blaine slumped lower in the seat and let his eyes close, "deeper, Kurt… yes, baby."

Kurt began to hum to the music as he went deeper. He knew Blaine was close from the way his stomach was clenching. Hallowing his throat, Kurt moaned around Blaine and moved deeper, dragging his tongue over the veins as he worked his head up and down. It was maybe five seconds later that Blaine's come filled his mouth, and Kurt continued his movements as he swallowed around him. Blaine was panting and a bead of sweat left his face and dropped onto Kurt's, but it was the hottest thing ever.

That was until Blaine came to again.

Kurt had pulled away and lay down on the floor, smiling up at his boyfriend. He licked his lips suggestively and watched Blaine catch his breath, his dark eyes slowly coming into focus. It took a while, but Blaine came down with a smirk on his lips.

"Did you like my surprise?"

Blaine nodded, kicking his feet out of his pants. "I loved it. Now get your ass on the bed, Kurt."

….

The guitar guy started strumming. Thankfully he was a lot better than Blaine. Rachel looked out over the audience as they returned wary glances her way—most of them in groups, some couples out on dates. It would've been nice if she didn't dress as geeky as she dressed, but no. Her roommate sucked ass and let her leave like this.

Rachel cleared her throat as Santana stood at the microphone and played to the audience; apparently they were familiar with her.

"Tonight I have a first timer who has agreed to help me out tonight. This chick can sing your pants off," Santana winked and waved the girl over, "My roommate Rachel Berry!"

_Darn it, _Rachel thought, smiling shyly and stepping over. The lady on the drums gave a drumroll and the audience clapped politely. "Hello everyone," Rachel spoke bashfully, smiling when one guy shouted hello back a little too enthusiastically.

"We're gonna get straight to it tonight," Santana took a sip of water and nodded to the band. They began to play as a waitress dodged out with a group of drinks for the front table.

"I'll take the first verse, you get the second. And I swear if you mess this up—"

"I won't," Rachel whispered back, standing closely to her on microphone stand. Santana nodded and turned back to the audience.

_I've been everywhere, man  
>Looking for someone<br>Someone who can please me  
>Love me all night long<br>I've been everywhere, man  
>Looking for you babe<br>Looking for you babe  
>Searching for you babe<em>

_Where have you been?_  
><em>Cause I never see you out<em>  
><em>Are you hiding from me, yeah?<em>  
><em>Somewhere in the crowd<em>

Rachel watched a few people applaud and walk over to the dance floor. Santana glared at her expectantly and the girl nodded, joining in shakily for the chorus.

_Where have you been all my life, all my life?  
>Where have you been all my life?<br>Where have you been all my life?  
>Where have you been all my life?<br>Where have you been all my life?_

Santana grinned, looking back at the crowd and clapping. They were cheering and dancing, some even smiling at Rachel. She threw all reserve out the window and began her verse. She loved this song!

_I've been everywhere, man  
>Looking for someone<br>Someone who can please me  
>Love me all night long<br>I've been everywhere, man  
>Looking for you babe<br>Looking for you babe  
>Searching for you babe<em>

_Where have you been?_  
><em>Cause I never see you out<em>  
><em>Are you hiding from me, yeah<em>  
><em>Somewhere in the crowd?<em>

People seemed shocked by the strength of the tiny girl's voice, but Santana smiled, dancing to the beat before joining in on the chorus.

_Where have you been all my life, all my life?  
>Where have you been all my life?<br>Where have you been all my life?  
>Where have you been all my life?<br>Where have you been all my life?_

Okay. This was pretty amazing.

….

"You are fucking amazing," Blaine growled into Kurt's jaw, cupping his hand over Kurt's hardness. "Do you understand how fucking hot you make me, Kurt?"

"Don't stop, baby," Kurt rolled his hips into Blaine's tight grasp. The lace combined with Blaine's rough touch provided the amazing friction he'd been praying for.

"Don't stop what?" Blaine asked, biting hard on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt thrust up and moaned.

"Don't s-stop touching me like that, Blaine… so good…"

Blaine shook his head, squeezing tighter. "If I don't stop touching you, I won't be able to fuck you, and holy hell do I want to bend you over right now and fuck you, Kurt. I want the neighbors to hear you shouting my name. I'm going to make you come so hard you forget every other name but 'Blaine'."

"_Blaineee,"_ Kurt moaned when Blaine moved between his legs and sucked his cock over the bikini he wore. He could feel Blaine smirking against him.

"That's the spirit, babe."

He spent five minutes or so painting Kurt's long legs with dark hickeys, kissing over each one softly. Kurt was writhing against the bed in need, close to crying if he didn't get to come soon. Blaine's hot breath ghosted over his panties and Kurt involuntarily thrust up, groaning when he found nothing there.

Blaine crawled over him and reached into the drawer for the lube. He stared down at Kurt who was licking his lips, staring back with a lusty gaze.

"Get on your stomach."

….

"Please leave."

Whatever his name was turned over in bed and gave Sebastian a look. "What?"

"Go," Sebastian pulled the condom off carefully and threw it somewhere. "I have to be at work in the morning, and I'm sure you do too."

"Are you serious?"

Sebastian tiredly turned to face him. "Yes."

The boy sat up, wincing at the pain in his ass. "I just thought since we're both going to the photo shoot, we'd show up together." he frowned when his boss laughed.

"Yeah, no that's a horrible idea." He grabbed his phone and went to send a text. "But thank you for coming on such short notice… no pun intended sweetheart."

**_You let me waste my time with your ex. I'm not happy with u, Kurt. –Bas_**

"Well… I'll see you in the morning." The boy stepped into his clothes and wandered out the room.

"See you in the morning." Sebastian chimed, lying back down in bed. He looked around the room and found the remote, lazily flicking it on.

….

"God! There!"

Blaine held Kurt firmly by the hips, forcing himself deeper into the spot. He moved in and out with ease after stretching Kurt with his tongue and his fingers until the point that Kurt screamed at him to fuck him. How could he say no to that?

Kurt tried to muffle his moans in the pillow as Blaine pounded into him, but his boyfriend hated that idea. Blaine stopped his thrusts, pulling out of Kurt and dragging the boy away from them. "Don't do that, Kurt." He lined himself up again and groaned when he felt the tightness wrap around him again, the sound of slapping and the smell of sex heavy in the air.

Kurt cried out in pleasure, clutching everything around him as Blaine's cock met his prostate repeatedly. His hands found the ripped panties Blaine yanked off of him not that long ago. "Fuck me Blaine! Harder!"

Blaine gripped Kurt by the shoulders and buried himself deeper, exhaling as Kurt squirmed around him. He pulled back slowly and roughly snapped his hips forward, biting his lip when Kurt shouted his name.

"Blaine! Yes!"

Blaine repeated his action harder, grinding as hard into Kurt as he possible could. His boyfriend collapsed into the bed, whimpering in pleasure with only his ass remaining in the air. Blaine loved being balls deep; fucking Kurt so hard the boy's eyes had rolled back.

"Whose is it, baby?"

"Yours," Kurt cried, grinding his ass against Blaine as the boy pumped in and out of him. Blaine was drenched in sweat at this point—hands massaging Kurt's smooth shoulders as they fucked.

"All mine," he growled, watching his dick dig in and out of Kurt. "Tell me what you, baby? Faster?" he sped up his pace, connecting with that sweet bundle of nerves repeatedly. Kurt wanted to grab his cock but he couldn't move right now—everything felt so _good_ he didn't know if he'd survive this. And then Blaine slowed down a bit, sliding in and out with closed eyes. He licked his lips, preparing his next statement.

"Or do you want it nice and slow like this?" Blaine moved in slowly, one of his hands spreading Kurt's cheek as the other stayed on his shoulder. He pressed far until Kurt shook and shouted again, pulling out and repeating his actions just as slowly.

Kurt lay there helplessly, moaning with every stroke of Blaine's. He arched his ass higher in the air and whined as Blaine moved in and out of him slowly. They both growled when Kurt shivered; clenching his ass around his boyfriend's cock, but the need to come overcame Kurt at once when Blaine buried himself as far as he could.

"Fuck me f-fast," he demanded, folding his arms underneath him. "Hard and fast."

Blaine opened his eyes and the only answer he gave was when he hoisted Kurt's ass in the air and quickly began to fuck him. Kurt shouted a bunch of random encouragement each time Blaine's balls slapped against his ass, and when he adjusted himself and hit his prostate even harder, Kurt sang his name.

"Is it good, baby?"

"Close," Kurt answered, not knowing what to do with himself. He tried to hold himself up on his hands, then tried just staying still and letting Blaine's cock fuck into him until he couldn't breathe, but his body only trembled non-stop. "Blaine! Blaine…. Close…"

Blaine laced his hand into Kurt's hair and thrust forwards two more times before they both spilled over—Blaine into the condom he almost forgot to put on, and Kurt all over his sheets. They both collapsed and Blaine put his hands in Kurt's breathing heavy on top of him.

"I love you so fucking much."

Kurt smiled as he tried to catch his own breath. He made mental note to thank Santana with a shitload of whatever it was she wanted. "Not as much as I love you, hun."

Blaine pulled out slowly, though he couldn't reach down and get the condom. Not until he was sure he wouldn't pass out. "I think I'm getting rid of all your old underwear. All of it."

Kurt bit his lip, smirking into the bed sheets. "You haven't even seen the red thong I'm wearing tomorrow night."

Blaine moaned and shook his head at the thought. "I hope you've got enough juice left for another couple rounds, babe."

….

Rachel skipped out of the club dramatically and threw her hands into the air of the cold winter night.

"That was amazing!" she shouted, flailing about and almost getting hit by a taxi. Santana pulled out her cell phone as she said goodbye to a few of the patrons. "You do that for a living? Oh my god. I didn't even know you could sing!"

Santana started walking off, typing a message into her phone. "Yupp. You did great, hobbit. A little more practice and your confidence will be through the roof."

Rachel nodded. "I gotta relearn that Amy Winehouse song you sang… it's been a while… but geez, tonight was so amazing."

"I don't work again until Thursday, but I'll let you tag along again." Santana pocketed her phone as they turned the corner. "Maybe one night you can do a set by yourself."

"I don't think so," Rachel laughed, shaking her head at that thought. "That's your crowd. They love you."

"And they love you too, despite me having to pay them off—"

"Hey!"

They both laughed and the Latina recanted. "I was kidding. But seriously, you have to do a few solos, otherwise how would you honestly know you're able to perform for those judges?"

Rachel nodded, stuffing her hands in her pocket. "True."

"We'll invite your brothers and Kurt… and Kurt's brother when he comes to see you, and maybe that annoying meerkat fuck that picked Kurt up this morning—"

"How do you know Finn's coming to see me?"

Santana looked at her obviously. "It's called eavesdropping, Berry. Keep up."

"Do _not _tell my brother! Or Kurt… he'll tell Blaine!"

Santana shrugged. "Agree to do a couple solo numbers and I'll keep quiet."

Rachel sighed. "Fine."

They entered the building, waving hello to the doorman before walking over to the elevator.

….

After another couple rounds where Kurt rode Blaine until they were both moaning each other's name, a quick nap to regroup, and Blaine making Kurt try on another pair of panties, both boys headed to the kitchen for a snack. Gotta keep the blood sugar at a decent level. They kissed seemingly non-stop before heading back to the rooms, Kurt discovering a sloppy note written on the back of a pizza menu taped to his door. Blaine went a collapsed onto his boyfriend's bed, waiting for the blue eyed boy to join him.

"Hmm," Kurt observed the words, "it's from Santana. Says she took Rachel to work with her and not to wait up."

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know why they'd think I'd do that in the first place."

Kurt smiled and crawled into bed next to his boyfriend. "I don't want to go work. I hate having to deal with Debra so early in the morning."

"Don't." Blaine pulled Kurt closer and hummed when the teen played with the wording of his tattoo. "Stay with me."

"I would if I could."

Blaine nodded. "Did you feed the cat?"

Kurt smiled. "Yes, babe."

"K."

They kissed quickly and snuggled into each other's warmth, slowly trying to drift off to sleep. The front door slammed shortly after and Blaine winced as Spanish words filled the apartment. Kurt smiled, shaking his head.

"She said 'dear gays, we're home.' I remember a bit from Mr. Schue's class."

Blaine stared at the ceiling and sighed. "Maybe having our own floor in a townhouse won't be so bad."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Song used is by Rihanna – Where Have You Been_

_Up next, Fashion Week, the return of Cooper, and a lil Daniella. Kurtbastian friendship and powerbottom!Blaine... maybeee_

_I hope you review. I really do :)_

_Oh, and I made a twitter if you want to follow! JanelleWrites _


	26. Chapter 25

**Roommates**

****_A/N: I find that I don't want to write anything that doesn't have Mikey in it. Oh well, what can you do right?_

_Filler chapter because I'm trying to get the feel of this again. Sorry if I disappoint but I'm having a hard time with stories that aren't Ride. And Happy Birthday Rhiannon! It's still your birthday in my country :p _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

"There! There, baby… oh _shit;_ please don't move from that spot…"

Blaine squeezed the pillow underneath Kurt's head for dear life. He couldn't take it; moving any further into the heat that he was currently engulfed in would make him fall apart.

It was everything his senses could pick up; not just the feeling of being so deep inside the tightness he felt, but the sounds of every breath Kurt made and the way he begged, broken and _desperate. _It was the way his usually well kept appearance was now anything but—hair wild and skin hot; sweat dripping from his sideburns. It was that fucking jasmine and vanilla scented fragrance he wore, and the way it consumed Blaine every time he inhaled. The taste of his skin was sweet and salty all at once when Blaine's tongue trailed his neck, and Kurt's hands explored the expanse of his back like an artist with an unmarked canvas, eager to paint all the right places. Those hands made their way to the small of Blaine's back; his nails teasing into the dimples there as Kurt dug in, and Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, trying to reel himself back in. All of it was too much to handle.

"Shit, Kurt…" his fingers were aching from gripping the pillow so tight and he hadn't moved in well over a minute, "shit…"

Kurt bit his lip hard. The pressure from Blaine's cock pressing into his prostate was enough to send Kurt's body into light tremors. His legs were wrapped tightly around his boyfriend's waist and he was pushed deep into the mattress, unable to move if he actually wanted to. But Blaine wasn't moving and he was going to _die _if Blaine didn't move. "God, Blaine… what's wrong baby?"

Blaine shook his head no; sweat dripping from his forehead onto Kurt's. "I'm s-so fucking close. Just give me a minute." He struggled not to move, knowing he'd climax the second he did. They practically just started and he wouldn't forgive himself for leaving his boyfriend dissatisfied. Not after all this time of not having it.

Kurt's head fell back against the pillow; his breathing just as erratic as Blaine's. The younger teen pushed in a little more; now balls deep, and Kurt let out a broken breath as every little hair on his neck stood up. "Blaine, god… please I need you to fuck me like **_now_**."

"Baby," Blaine froze completely and Kurt grabbed him around the waist, trying to push him in deeper. He gasped and almost collapsed on top of his boyfriend's body. "Baby I'm gonna c-cum… just," Kurt's eyes flew open as Blaine leant on one side, resting his weight on his left elbow and grabbing Kurt's cock with his right hand. The strangled moan that left his lips was nothing but pornography as Blaine struggled to regain his composure. "Just hold on for me."

"Oh my _god,_" Kurt's eyes drifted close as his hands left their spot on his boyfriend's back and fell softly beside him. Blaine bit his lip, watching the man beneath him experience every millisecond of pleasure. As his hand dragged swiftly up and down the heavy cock he stroked, he took another breath and pulled on it one last time before letting go.

…

Lying down flush on top of Kurt once more, Blaine buried his head in between the elder's neck and shoulder. That smell flooded his senses again and it took all his reserve not fall apart. In between them, he could feel his boyfriend's hardness, slick between them from the precome and steadily pulsing. Slowly, Blaine closed his eyes and pulled out; teasingly so to Kurt but necessarily slow to himself. When only the head of his dick was left in the tight hole of Kurt's ass, he pushed himself forward quickly and found that spot once more.

"_Fuuuuck,"_ Kurt sounded as if he was crying as his toes curled in the air. "There," he begged Blaine. "I… there Blaine…"

Blaine sighed hard into the skin covering Kurt's collar bone, eliciting a delicious shiver. There was that all too familiar tightening in his gut and he paused again to ward it off; long breaths into Kurt's neck as his hand flew up to grip a railing of the headboard like a lifeline. "That good gorgeous?" he whispered the question and Kurt shook from the intensity of his voice.

"So f-fucking good," he answered back.

Slower this time, Blaine lifted his hips as he pulled out part of the way. He was sure by the way his knees were pressed into their mattress an indent would be left behind later. Kurt's hands roamed along his arms, starting gently at the tip of his wrists and gliding along his forearms, finishing just where Blaine's tattoo was on his right arm and the boy's shoulder on his left. The soft touched made Blaine lick his lips as he lifted his head, staring intently into sharp grey eyes across from him. Kurt looked entirely gone, and that didn't change when Blaine quickly thrust back into his ass and pounded his pleasure spot—sending a million sparks of heat through the teen's body. They both lost control; whimpering into each other's mouths as Blaine faltered on top of Kurt. Their foreheads touched as Kurt gave a blissful rendition of Blaine's name, only being quieted when the moaning teen above him put his mouth on his.

Their kiss was entirely sloppy. Blaine didn't even try to maintain control of it, neither did his boyfriend. Their lips stayed pressed together as their tongues explored each other's mouths hungrily, practically starving in the way they tangled together. Kurt's thighs were in pain from their positioning and Blaine had a few cramps in one of his legs, but neither could deny how much they needed this. It had been way too long.

As Kurt dug his hands into thick curly locks, he sucked hard on the piercings that covered Blaine's tongue. The younger moaned repeatedly, too far gone to fight off the feeling at this point. He pulled back and thrust in hard again, opening his eyes at the shout from his boyfriend. Kurt pulled his hair harder once he hit that spot again and Blaine gasped, licking his lips and thrusting in again. That feeling in his gut was back full fledged, and Kurt's legs were shaking frenziedly around him.

Blaine rested his sweaty head on Kurt's shoulder and readjusted his knees, hoisting Kurt's hips a little higher into the air and snapping forward. At this point his boyfriend was scratching at his back and Blaine exhaled into his chest, only fucking him harder because of it.

"Shit, gorgeous," Blaine sighed, placing his hand higher on the headboard for leverage and pushing himself deeper inside Kurt. The tight, wet heat surrounding his dick was sure to make him explode like never before in a few seconds, "You're so fucking tight… I can't…"

"Fuck me Blaine," Kurt growled; an honest mess beneath him. One hand lazily found his cock as he struggled to keep up with his boyfriend's thrust, and the other dug into Blaine's shoulder blades. Blaine nodded against his body before throwing all caution to the wind. He took a breath and sat up between Kurt's legs, watching the elder touch himself and closing his eyes briefly at the sight. That was enough to make him cum alone.

Before Kurt could complain that he wasn't being fucked, Blaine had run both hands from Kurt's sweaty hips to the inside of his thighs, teasingly scratching the skin as he went. Kurt shivered, squeezing the base of his cock as he eyes rolled back, and Blaine grabbed him at the ankles; placing both feet on either side of his head. He ran his hands from Kurt's shins, all the way back to his hips, slowly enough to drive him crazy but perfect enough to make him love every second, and gripped the skin there so hard there'd be bruises. Kurt needed to see this and feel it later. With another exhale, Blaine's hands moved to Kurt's thighs and held the boy closely.

"Tell me whose is it, gorgeous?"

He settled back on his knees and thrust up, sending his dick straight into Kurt's prostate. The boy shouted—the position had him completely vulnerable where all he could do was be fucked, and shit if it wasn't the most perfect thing he could imagine. He gulped after the noise of his screaming filled the second floor of their lavish townhouse, not really caring if he was too loud for this time of morning. "Shit, you know it's all yours… fuck me—_ooo…_"

Blaine's eyes were rolling back in his head as he sped up the speed of his thrusts. Kurt was definitely going to have finger bruises on his thighs and probably a hard time walking, but there would be time for soft kisses and apologies later. Right now… right now he needed to be _fucked, _and right now Blaine needed to _fuck _him.

The speed of which his cock entered Kurt's ass was just the speed that Kurt had been pleading for; his hand flying up and down his own dick in a way that was sure to make this one of the hardest orgasms he ever had. Blaine watched him, licking his already wet lips at the faces Kurt was making, a proud feeling in his chest because of how perfect he looked being forced higher and higher on the bed from being fucked so hard. He was turned on to the point of no return as he watched Kurt stroking himself, lips parted and eyes half open. Blaine exhaled, spreading his legs wider and thrusting deeper. He was going to spill over the edge because of it all.

"Say my name, Kurt." he demanded, trying to hold on for a little while longer.

Kurt drifted between moaning and smiling to himself as he heard the petition. He was getting the fuck he desperately needed and Blaine was pounding into him like it was his fucking job. As the younger teen thrust into him, connecting with his bundle of nerves each and every stroke, Kurt's cock flew in and out of his closed fist because of the force. It felt so good; it hurt so well, and he was so close to the edge. "Ahh, _Blaine_…"

Blaine shook as his body fought to bring him to orgasm, "S-Shit… louder!" he pulled out completely and plunged back in, connecting hard with Kurt's spot.

"BLAINE!" he all but screamed into the huge room; free hand flying into his hair and pulling hard.

"Fuck!" Blaine tensed up and stopped at once, his orgasm hitting him like nothing he'd ever felt. As he came hard into the condom, he squeezed Kurt's legs for dear life in fear that he'd actually fall.

Kurt, who was happily exhausted by now, clenched around Blaine as he came, grinding his ass against the boy's hips. His boyfriend whined, in love with the way Kurt helped him through it, eventually grasping him by the hips when the sensation got to be too much. His body finally finished convulsing, and his sight was now a little less blurry. He exhaled hard, looking down at Kurt's hardness still in his hands and slapping the elder's hand away. Kurt gasped when Blaine roughly grabbed his cock, only stroking him four times along the length before he too was spilling his seed.

"_Blaaaine_," he whimpered, legs shaking slightly around Blaine's chest and chest heaving out of control. His boyfriend continued to work his hand and help him through it, licking his lips at the moans and cum spilling over his hand. After a couple seconds he stopped, watching Kurt try and come down from the high.

It went without saying that both were a complete mess. Blaine took another few breaths before even thinking about moving. Some time to revel in what had just happened would be appreciated, but of course they couldn't do that right now. He reached over to their vintage European styled night table, reaching along the marble for a few tissues, and cleaning the both of them up as best he could. Kurt gave a sated thank you as he looked to be drifting asleep.

Blaine tossed the tissues away, hoping they landed in the trash, and tiredly pulled out of his boyfriend. He winced at the sensitivity and Kurt winced at the pain, both sighing afterward. The younger teen collapsed beside him on the bed, staring up at the ceiling of their new home. They both lay there in silence on their sides of the bed; Kurt trying to relax his speeding heartbeat and Blaine rubbing at the tattoo on his arm.

The alarm to Kurt's right started blaring uncontrollably. Blaine closed his eyes as Kurt sucked his teeth, not really able to move.

"Damn it."

Blaine took a deep breath and tiredly put both hands at his side. "Hit snooze."

Kurt sighed heavily, reaching over and wincing at the aches in his body. He turned the annoying alarm clock off completely before flopping back onto the mattress. "We let it go off what? Six times already?"

Blaine opened his eyes and stared up at the cream colored ceiling once more. He said nothing, and neither did Kurt for a while. This got harder every day.

"I don't want to go." The elder stated calmly.

"Don't." Blaine said back.

Kurt glanced over at him and smiled. The teen only continued to stare at the ceiling. "Fine. I want to quit anyway."

His boyfriend smirked, placing a hand over his navel. "You love it there, gorgeous."

There wasn't an answer at first, and Blaine sighed, shaking his head lightly. All of this was getting to be a bit much. All of it _had _been a bit much for weeks now.

"I don't love it anymore," Kurt finally responded with a hint of something his boyfriend couldn't quite place in his voice. "Not when I hardly have time to see you, or to fucking _sleep, _or… just do this," Kurt told him.

Blaine was quiet again. He didn't know what to say to that. Of course he wanted it to go back to the way things were but, he couldn't _not _have his boyfriend doing what he aspired to do. There'd always be that thought… that if he wasn't there, Kurt would be doing great things, and he didn't want to be the one that held him back. Nobody should be the one to hold him back.

"And I know how you feel about us not really getting to see each other as much because of this, despite living together and—"

Blaine smirked, "Well yeah, it sucks. But you have your priorities babe."

"You're my priority, Blaine." Kurt said in a solid, honest tone. "You'll always be my priority."

Though Blaine believed him, he couldn't acknowledge those words right now. The past couple weeks or so had been so difficult for the both of them and it was such a contrast to what they'd had previously. Blaine felt his boyfriend's gaze on him as he sat up in the bed, locking down at his body and carefully removing the condom. He cleared his throat and tied it off, tossing it over to the trash bin.

"And this is how it starts," Kurt said softly. He watched as Blaine sat back against the headboard. "I hardly have time for us, and then next thing I know you'll be pulling away—"

"That's not gonna happen."

They fell quiet again. Blaine ran a hand through his hair and eased back into his previous position, lying down on top of the covers. Kurt eyed him as he struggled to stay awake. He'd probably be ridiculously late for work at this point but he didn't want to leave when the boy he was in love with was obviously bothered.

"We're going to be alright then?"

Blaine's eyes left the ceiling and went to the wall in front of him. He nodded his head as answer. They'd be alright. He promised himself this countless times. It'd be hard, but they'd make it. "We'll be fine."

Kurt smiled softly at the answer, whether or not he found Blaine's tone believable. He sat up and stretched a bit, rolling his neck and looking around their fancy bedroom. It'd been about 10 days since Kurt moved into the townhouse along with Blaine, Rachel, and Santana—Rachel on the top floor and Santana on the first, leaving the boys in the middle. They all had been enjoying it so far, though Blaine wasn't a fan of the Linda Berry lifestyle he was currently living. But he guessed he'd need to get used to it sooner or later.

Blaine glanced over at his boyfriend as Kurt eased out of the bed. He felt himself trying to get hard again as he took in the lean, nude body of the teen; the curvy hips with light bruises and long legs he'd just had around his waist. Kurt turned around to face him, hiding his yawn. "I'm going to get in the shower, baby." He blew a kiss at the sad face his boyfriend gave him before gathering things for the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine had to stop looking at the ceiling in order to answer his phone. He sighed, rolling over in bed and reaching for the device. Cooper's stupid face flashed across the screen and Blaine pressed answer, holding the phone to his ear.

"What do you want?"

"You're rude. I'm about to leave Herald and I need the new address to put into the navigation system."

Blaine stretched hard, his knee cracking because of it. "Um, I'll text you it. Bring Vera Wang for Christian Dior. I think he misses her."

"We'll see about that. See you in a few hours, Squirt."

Blaine nodded. At least he'd have company. "See you soon."

After hanging up, Blaine tumbled out of the bed sleepily. Kurt would be out of the shower soon and it'd be a pain getting across the city at this time Monday morning. He quickly threw an outfit on and shoved his feet into some sneakers, exiting their bedroom and walking to the kitchen.

Blaine couldn't help but roll his eyes at the place he now resided. The living room was huge with cherry wood furniture and white sofas; a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling and old European artwork decorating the walls. Huge lamps occupied the tables and they had to be worth thousands of dollars. Crème colored carpet lined the floors even the drapes were expensive. The material was made from ivory silk that Linda had in her own home, and all of this screamed Linda, but there wasn't much Blaine could do. They moved from their homey little apartment for this, and everyone seemed to be fine. _Who_ _wouldn't?_ he guessed. It was the life people dreamed of, living in New York City in the center of the fashion district, being able to step outside and drive a few minutes to a Broadway show… who didn't want this? But in all actuality, all Blaine wanted was Kurt.

He put up some coffee in their state of the art kitchen—a place he actually did find himself enjoying since moving in. Kurt could be heard humming a bit as he got ready, and Blaine found himself singing along from where he stood.

**What are we doing today? –Santana **

Blaine opened the message and yawned before replying.

**My older brother is coming in a bit. I'm chilling though. –Blaine **

**I need to go schedule my classes and then I'm free but all my real friends are busy. That's where you come in. –Santana **

Blaine rolled his eyes, placing the phone back in its holder. He heard Kurt approaching and saw the elder poke his head in the kitchen, smiling softly as he did so.

"Where is your watch?"

"Why?" Blaine turned back for mugs as he awaited a response. Kurt shrugged, stepping into the kitchen in only a pair of dress pants and dress shoes.

"Because I want to wear it."

Blaine smiled back at him. "It should be on the dresser, gorgeous." His eyes raked over the shirtless body across from him before licking his lips. Kurt nodded, backtracking a bit.

"Okay, babe. I'll be ready soon."

Blaine nodded. "I'll have coffee ready."

Kurt smiled and turned away, exiting the room and entering the living room. He opened the curtains, letting the sun shine in and smiled at the close knit Greenwich Village neighborhood. Little moments like these were when he didn't feel like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

….

It was moments like these that the weight of the world was definitely holding him down.

Kurt sighed as Debra gave him a whole stack of inventory paperwork to handle. Paperwork he was sure was her responsibility to handle; but now that he was a supervisor, she felt the need to throw all sorts of duties in his direction. He sighed because this was once a place he adored being for more reasons than one; it wasn't only the paycheck he liked, but that he was able to do what he knew he was born to do, and that was work around fashion. There wasn't much of a need for this now, though. He had Linda Berry giving him more than enough work to keep him busy, and more than enough money to help him pay for school. Their home was completely taken care of, so it wasn't like rent was a problem anymore. And with him barely ever seeing the boyfriend he lived with, working here only served as a waste of time. It was horrible that he wanted to throw a job away after getting a promotion he'd been working his ass off for, but then again it was what it was. His mental health came first, and to say Kurt was exhausted would be the biggest understatement to be uttered in the past decade.

The 19 year-old strolled through the second floor of his store on the way to the stock room to supervise the delivery. Ashley slapped his ass as he walked by and the teen rolled his eyes, smirking as he pressed the button for the elevator. It came quickly and he stepped in beside a few customers.

His mind was reeling as he looked down at Blaine's watch on his wrist—reeling with thoughts of how he could make the rest of his life work without losing everything he loved. Questions of whether or not any of this would be worth it if he had no one to celebrate it with down the line. His boyfriend was obviously bothered by his absence, no matter how much he denied it, and Kurt didn't want to be the 20 year old man with no life outside work and school, no matter how far it advanced him in the future.

His head hit the wall of the elevator as it dinged on the third floor. The customers stepped out, leaving him alone. Kurt sighed as he remembered this morning. It was rushed, as was everything he and Blaine did nowadays, but it was so good. They hadn't actually had sex in almost two weeks and it was driving Kurt insane. Lord knows what it was doing to Blaine. He shook his head and stepped off the elevator as the doors opened again, going past a few gentleman that worked in shipping and receiving and directly to the delivery. Debra would expect all of this to be done before his short shift was over so Kurt pushed the thoughts away and got to it.

….

As Santana walked back into her bedroom to take a phone call, Cooper licked his lips watching her go. Blaine ignored the both of them; eyes fixed on the television at the suspenseful movie that was playing. He tapped at his phone, wishing the time would fly by a little faster so he could pick up Kurt. It had been days since they had an afternoon alone and he didn't care what they did as long as they were together.

"So is she lesbian all the way or…," Cooper stared at the spot Santana previously stood, "like… is she half/half?"

Blaine shook his head, not even moving his eyes from the TV. "What is a half lesbian, Coop? I don't think that's a thing."

Cooper shrugged, folding his arms in his cardigan sweater. "I need to know. She's hot little bro."

Blaine simply ignored him. Thank God Santana wouldn't have any interest in the douche because that'd be a friendship of his left tainted. It wasn't that he didn't love Cooper, but Cooper was a 'love them and leave them' (satisfied, as he added) type of guy. Yeah there was always the fling that he swore was the one, but 100% of the time she wasn't the one. Blaine didn't intend on letting that happen with his lesbian housemate.

Once Cooper realized he wouldn't get an answer, he smirked at his little brother and looked away. A few minutes of quiet passed where he'd try not to fall asleep from the boredom and Blaine would tirelessly flip channels. Unfortunately, the hot lesbian didn't show any sign of returning.

Blaine ran his hand through his growing curls, slouching in the seat and staring up at the ceiling. Thank goodness they didn't get the first floor because it was decorated in lilacs and soft greens and it pretty much shouted femininity. He didn't realize just how long he'd been out of it until Cooper's voice was ringing in his ear.

"Squirt…"

Coop kicked his little brother in the thigh, smirking when he was glared at because of it. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," the teen answered, rolling his neck tiredly. "Keep your feet off me."

"Something is wrong squirt. Spill." Cooper turned his body towards Blaine on the curvy couch, staring the young AnderBerry in the eye. Blaine only shook his head.

"I'm telling you, Coop, its fine."

"He hasn't had sex in over a week," Santana said, entering the room in her deep cut v-neck hooded sweater and lounge pants. Cooper glanced from Blaine to her with a smile. "Each day he gets more and more grouchy… though today he seems to be less annoying."

Blaine rolled his eyes as the girl plopped down beside him. "Remind me to never ever tell you anything."

"Why aren't you two having sex?" Cooper questioned. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"We are. Ignore her."

Santana hummed as she picked up the remote controller. "He's not getting any."

Cooper smiled, lying back on the couch. "What are we doing today anyway? _This_ can't be it."

Blaine looked for the watch on his wrist before remembering his boyfriend was wearing it. He picked up his phone between himself and the girl slouched next to him, checking the time. "I need to pick up Kurt soon. I doubt he'll be up for anything."

"Why wouldn't he be?" his brother asked. "He loves me. Of course he'll want to hang."

"He's been working a lot though." Blaine said tiredly. Santana nodded beside him as she added her two cents. "Poor kid barely has time to rest that perky little ass."

"Ooh," Cooper sat up and smiled at his little brother. Blaine eyed him tiredly, "That's the problem."

They exchanged looks and Blaine shook his head no. "It's not a problem."

"Oh," he looked away, "so everything is peachy? That's cool."

"It's not," Santana said.

"Tana," Blaine turned to face her, "it is fine. He's busy, I get that. I love him. I support him—"

"Talking about it is good," the Latina sat up, changing her positioning on the sofa. "You miss him, I know he misses you. You two went from having sex every time the minute hand landed on thirty to barely getting time to talk. He's always busy for your mother or Saks and he hates that he's not enjoying something he wanted to do forever because he can't get to talk to you about it." Blaine looked away from her and Cooper stared at her chest, "I know it's hard, hobbit. Just stop acting like it doesn't hurt."

"Ok," Blaine sat back and shrugged. "I'm lonely. I miss him like hell and I can't even complain to my mother about how hard she's pushing him because she warned me about this. Oh, and he's gaining recognition from people he looks up to for his work, and I'm sitting here watching it all go by." He lifted a hand and scratched his head, "and this isn't even about the sex. We had sex this morning for the first time since before we moved and I almost died from how good it felt, but I can admit that this is about so much more. I just feel like a dumb ass that'll get left in the dust—"

"That's not the case—"

"What am I doing, Coop? Nothing," Blaine told him, "Once I go back to school, he'll go back to school, and then I practically have no chance in seeing him—only goodnight and good morning, and whenever our mom decides to give him a fucking hour off." After a sigh, he continued, "And I hate that he thinks he's pushing me away because of this. I come in late from hanging out with Tristian and he wakes up wondering if I was with someone. I can see it in his eyes."

Santana shook her head. "He has to let something go."

"He can't," Blaine told her.

"Bullshit. No ways he's carrying that workload, Blaine."

"She's right." Cooper stood up and stretched. "When you do get the time, I know you're both young and horny, but talk it out for a second. Sex can wait."

Blaine looked away from his brother and back down at his phone. "I guess I'll go get him."

"Sounds like a plan," Cooper said. "I'll stay here with Santana."

"Or, I'm sure nose beak Berry is home now," Santana quipped, all too familiar with the way he'd been eyeing her all day, "you can go check up on her."

"Yes." Blaine agreed wholeheartedly, glaring at his brother, getting up off the couch as well. "Go find Rachel. See you guys soon."

….

It wasn't as cold as it usually was during January in New York. Blaine was thankful for this. He wore a beanie low on his head anyway, gloves that belonged to his boyfriend and a blue bubble vest over his black hoodie, watching people walk along a crowded fifth avenue. In the store's windows he could see advertisements promoting Fashion Week which started this weekend—another reminder that Kurt would be incredibly busy.

When the clock hit 12 after 4, Kurt could be seen on the first floor of Saks. Blaine rubbed his gloved hands together, anxious to have those lips on his again. Kurt had become something like a drug ever since they met and he loved every second of it.

As the coiffed teen approached, looking adorably sexy in his thigh length pea coat and Fendi hat, Blaine heard a car pull up behind his. It was a sports car with tinted windows, a vehicle that spelled out d-o-u-c-h-e. Blaine rolled his eyes and turned away, leaning against his BMW and waiting patiently for Kurt to finally reach him.

"Anderberry," Sebastian smiled as he slammed the door behind him, tossing his keys in the air. "Haven't seen you in quite some time."

Blaine looked at him with disdain as the taller teen smiled cheekily. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking up Kurt, obviously."

Kurt exited the store with a smile, excitedly rushing over to his boyfriend. He missed the look on Blaine's face completely so that he could kiss him softly. After the nonsense he went through today, he really needed it. Blaine was tense against his lips at first, and Kurt thought about pulling away, but eventually he was gripped around the waist and the kiss was being reciprocated.

Blaine did kiss back for a moment, but he pulled away first. He was met with a smiling, gushing boyfriend, the one he fell in love with in the first place.

"You won't believe the day I had, babe. I just want to go home and fall asleep in your arms, of course after we do a little bit of what we did earlier—"

"And what was that?" Sebastian asked with a smile, now browsing through his cell phone. Kurt almost caught a case of whiplash with how quick he turned to see if the voice matched the face. Unfortunately, it did. Blaine licked his lips and let go.

"What are you doing here Sebastian?"

The taller teen smiled and gestured to his fancy car. "Boss lady calls. She doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Blaine glared at him, wishing to everything he loved he could beat that stupid smirk off his face but of course with cops walking the city, that wasn't a plausible action to engage in at the moment. Kurt felt his heart drop at the words. This wasn't supposed to be his day. He finally had a day free from _Fashion Weekly. _

"I… she told me to take a breather today…"

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, well she told me the same thing. Can we go or do you want me to wait while you two have a little goodbye kiss?"

Blaine looked in the opposite direction down the block. "Go, Kurt. Go before I bash his face in."

Kurt turned to him and frowned. "Babe I—"

"Just go." Blaine pushed himself off the car and walked towards the driver's side of his vehicle. "I'll just go keep myself busy with Cooper and Rachel."

Sebastian smiled. "Coop's here? Is he staying with you two? I'll shoot by later and say what's up."

Kurt ignored him and watched his boyfriend open his car door, climbing inside and slamming it shut. The engine of the BMW started and after a few seconds, the car sped off. The blue eyed teen stood there for a while, staring in the direction Blaine had gone, feeling like complete shit.

"Let's go honey." Sebastian teased, walking around his car and tossing the keys in the air again. As he caught them, he smirked at his coworker. "Kurt? He'll be there when you get home."

Kurt sighed, looking back at Saks before about facing. He walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door, climbing inside.

….

Five minutes later and the pair were driving on a one way side street. Sebastian was singing along to a song Kurt wasn't familiar with while the elder teen tried dialing Blaine's number. As expected, he got no answer; the phone going straight to voicemail. Kurt hung up in defeat and settled back against the head rest.

"Ok?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not okay, Sebastian."

The other teenager nodded knowingly. "I saw the way you were limping and I didn't think so."

"Shut up." Kurt looked down at his phone after getting a text.

**So I read your article in Teen Fashion Weekly, Mr. Journalist! Congrats :) -Tina **

Kurt didn't even smile like he imagined he would at the message. He pressed the sleep button and stared tiredly out the window.

"Did she say what she wanted?" he asked.

Sebastian whistled to the beat now, "Nope." The elder sighed. "But I don't think it'll be an all-day type of thing. So you can tell your angry boyfriend to calm down."

"I really can't," Kurt said honestly, "He has a right to be upset. The first day I have off since Linda got back to the states and it turns out I'm not off at all? I'm in more of a relationship with her than I am him as of late."

Sebastian shrugged. "At least you get to see me more often. I am hotter."

"I can't do this. I'm letting Saks go. I'm writing my letter of resignation tonight."

Sebastian stopped at a red light with a stupid grin on his face. "Wow. All of that because as usual your boyfriend throws a toddler hissy fit?"

"No," Kurt explained, "all of this because I love him and I want us to work. I don't even need to be there Sebastian. Not when this is so called 'per-diem' is like a full-time job."

"Yeah," he nodded, pulling off slowly. "I can understand that."

The ride was pretty much Sebastian singing the rest of the way and Kurt texting Blaine in hope for a response. It never came. They pulled up at the building that housed the offices for Teen Fashion Weekly and Kurt shook his head, pocketing his phone and stepping out of the car.

….

"Why are you here?"

"Who are you?"

"I—"

"Where are you from and what do you want with my sister?"

"You're _not _dating her."

Finn looked from Blaine to Cooper as his mouth opened and closed. He didn't know who to answer first as both of them glared daggers through him. "I—I'm um, Finn."

"Leave my guest alone," Rachel smiled as she entered the den of her posh third floor apartment. "Blaine, you know better."

"He's not dating you," Blaine said, looking at his older sister. The phone went off in his pocket and he ignored it for the umpteenth time. Cooper chewed on his gum as he took the tall teenager in.

"I don't like him."

Finn frowned.

"Cooper, this is Finn Hudson, Kurt's stepbrother. I invited him to hang out before we have to go back to school, and you will be nice to him."

Finn smiled from Rachel to her old brother. "I really am a nice guy."

Cooper stared at him again and Blaine heard his phone ringing now. The group looked at him and he ignored it.

"Seriously," Rachel gave her little brother a look. "Answer the phone. It's been going off for an hour."

"We've only been up here an hour," Cooper said. "It's been going off much longer than that."

Blaine excused himself and stepped away. He missed the call but it was from his boyfriend. There were twenty text messages and 4 missed calls, all from Kurt, and Blaine shook his head as he unlocked the phone to dial him back.

The coiffed teen answered on the first ring.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah," he walked over to Rachel's window and looked out.

"Shit." he let out a breath, "Why weren't you answering me? I thought something had happened!"

"I'm sorry. Guess I just don't want to hear an apology because you'll be in late again." Blaine licked his lips and leant his head against the glass. "Is that what this is?"

"No," Kurt said plainly, "I'm done at the office for now… I was about to catch a cab since you weren't answering but if you want to come get me?"

"Give me twenty minutes, I'll be there."

"Thank you."

Blaine put his phone back in his holder and went to leave. "I'll be back."

"Are you getting Kurt?" Finn asked with hope. Cooper was grilling him and Rachel was failing at protecting him and he knew Kurt would help. Blaine nodded before going down to his floor to grab his jacket. They watched him close the door and Rachel walked across her shaggy rug to turn on the television.

"Cooper you can leave now."

"No I can't."

Finn groaned. This would be a long week.

….

"Waiting for someone?"

Kurt looked up from his cell phone and found one of the models for his magazine. He smiled softly at her, trying to pull a name out his head.

"Danielle?"

She smiled, "Daniella, actually. Hey."

"Hi," Kurt nodded to her and politely lowered his phone, "I'm uh… I'm just waiting for my boyfriend. How's the shoot going?"

"Oh it's great," she flipped her hair and grinned widely, "I love what I do. Excited for Fashion Week?"

Kurt scoffed as he stood off the wall and the girl laughed a little, "Excited doesn't cover it."

"Same here."

"Hey."

The pair looked up and found Blaine standing in the revolving doorway of the building's lobby. He smiled at Kurt softly before noticing who he was with. Daniella's eyebrow shot up as she smiled.

"Blaine Anderson…" she took a quick sweep of his body before looking over at her sort of boss, "You know him?"

Kurt nodded as he grabbed his things, "This is the boyfriend I was telling you about."

Daniella's eyes opened wider as the blue eyed teen gave her a curious look. "How do you two know each other?"

Blaine licked his lips and looked away. _'I fucked her while I dated Jessica_' didn't seem so reassuring. "We went to high school together." he answered. "Let's get out of here."

Kurt nodded at him before looking at the girl. "Nice talking to you. Good evening."

She smiled at him and waved goodbye. Once Kurt looked away, she quirked an eyebrow at the teen who made sure to ignore her, smirking and walking back into the building. How could he have fucked her that hard and switch teams? The sex they had was amazing. You just don't switch teams after that.

The couple got into Blaine's car after he unlocked it. Kurt sighed, strapping himself in and staring out the front window.

"Well that felt kind of awkward."

Blaine started the car up and neglected to respond at first, though the face he received from his boyfriend made him think twice. "When Jess and I were together, they got into it over something. Jess hates her so yeah… it's kinda weird s-seeing her."

Kurt nodded. "Oh."

Blaine waited for the coast to clear so he could pull out his parking spot.

"I'm leaving Saks."

There was a bit of silence and Blaine turned to look at him. "You sure?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm positive. It's gotten to be pointless and I feel like you're starting to hate me."

Blaine shook his head, looking away from the traffic and turning off the car. "I'm in love with you babe—"

"I love you too, Blaine. But I know things are hard—"

"I would not hate you because you had a life outside of this relationship. That's insane."

Kurt nodded. "It came out weird. I don't want you to be unhappy with us because of this, that's all."

Blaine nodded. "What about the internship?"

"I think I'll get in. If not, there are always other options. But like I said," Kurt turned to him, "you're my priority. We'll be fine."

Blaine sat back and nodded. "And you're sure you won't regret this?"

Kurt smiled. "What I'll regret is staying and letting us drift apart. It's only been a couple weeks but it fucking sucked."

"I agree," Blaine said.

"So I'm sure."

Blaine undid his seatbelt and leant over. Kurt smiled into the soft kiss that touched his lips.

"I love you, gorgeous."

Kurt stared him in the eyes. "Love you too."

They kissed again, and when Blaine pulled away, he noticed Daniella exiting the building and winking at him. He ignored her and faced forward.

"Finn's at the house."

Kurt looked at him incredulously. "What?"

"Yupp."

The elder smiled. "Oh wow. Then let's go home."


	27. Chapter 26

**RM**

****_A/N: Merry Christmas! I know it's been a long time, but here's the next chapter. I hope you all are having great holidays of whatever it is you celebrate and if you don't celebrate anything, I hope you're enjoying your day. Anyway, you'll hear from me after the new year, so many hugs and much love. _

_Thank you to Lynne for beta-ing :D xoxo_

_Enjoy & review! And to the person that leaves bottom!Blaine hate on all the authors chapters that write bottom!Blaine, don't bother reading this. You'll be disappointed. Thanks :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

"I know that he hates me. I think Blaine is only acting the way he is because of his older brother, but I know that Cooper hates me. Ever since I got here I've been scared, Kurt. And I'm a big guy, you know? I play college football. I thought I could handle myself. But here… I really like Rachel and everything, but I'm _scared _dude!"

Kurt smiled at the words entering his ears through the headset of his phone. He tried not to laugh at Finn's predicament, but it was funny. Sebastian rolled over to his desk and stole a few paper clips before returning back to his own. "Firstly, I don't think either Cooper _or _Blaine _hate _you, Finn. You and Blaine may not have gotten along at first but you two definitely settled your differences before we left Ohio, right?"

A frantic sounding Finn responded. "It's probably payback for that reason, exactly." Kurt raised an eyebrow at his stepbrother as the younger continued, "I was hard on him for being with you, right? Now he's trying to do the same thing with me for liking Rachel. Cooper though, he's just way too over protective. You saw us last night when we were all at your place watching that movie… every time I even smiled at her, Cooper stared at me like he'd break my throwing arm. And then he sat in between us for the rest of the night… I don't know, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "Finn, he's an older brother with an only sister. I guess we can expect him to be tough at first but if you two are serious he'll warm up to you, like you did with Blaine and me."

Finn hummed. "What if we aren't all that serious? I do live in California and you all live here. I like her a lot but we probably won't be together."

Kurt could hear the sadness in his brother's voice and frowned. "You never know. I'd think you'd have to talk to Rach about it first and maybe you both can get on the same page."

There was noise on the other end as Finn shifted around. "Do you think you'd be able to talk to Cooper for me? And Blaine too? The both of them together are intimidating, even if Blaine isn't the biggest guy around."

Kurt smiled as his fingers typed rapidly on the keyboard. "I'll talk to them, I promise. Let me get finished here so I can wrap up and come home."

"And protect me?"

Kurt laughed. "Yes, Finn. See you soon."

"Ok. Later, dude."

Kurt disconnected the call and fell back into the rhythm he previously had, working quickly on a couple articles at a time. One was due by a midnight deadline for editing and all, and the other would be for next week. Resigning from Saks gave Kurt a little bit of time to be proactive and start getting work out of the way for the magazine and/or blog. It was the type of worker he wanted to be; the type who was organized and on top of everything—the type who had time for his personal life because of those reasons. Of course with the resignation, he did give two weeks notice, so he still found himself having to work mornings. Luckily, the shifts were short, and often Debra-less which equated to perfect.

The office space that _Teen Fashion Weekly _rented on the 19th floor of a lower Manhattan building was pretty vacant now. There was only Sebastian who was neglecting a stack full of paper work on his desk to sext whatever flavor of the week he was with now, and the HR guy who seemed to be getting ready to leave in a few minutes. Kurt glanced away from him and back down to his notes, turning the page and beginning his conclusion to article number one. With the more work he produced, the prouder of his work and more confident he became. It really was a great feeling.

On top of all else, tonight he'd be getting home early enough to spend time with Blaine; his patient, lovely, amazing boyfriend who had been a soldier throughout all the change. Kurt admitted to himself that he did question how long the dark haired teen would put up with all of _this, _but Blaine proved his dedication by fighting through it, thick and thin. It'd been thick lately, sure, but it would be getting better really soon. At least Kurt hoped it would.

"What are you doing when you get home?"

Kurt looked away from his screen to the younger teen across from him. Sebastian finally put his cell phone down and began to look over the previously neglected papers in front of him. "Did you forget that we all made plans tonight?"

Sebastian tapped a blue pen against his smiling lips as he watched Kurt resume working. "I didn't forget. I'm sure that our plans aren't for a few hours from now and you have time to fill in there."

Kurt ignored him only to finish what he was doing. He tried working from home a couple days ago, but Blaine was there, and Blaine's cock was there, so it was hard to focus. But here, Sebastian tended to talk a lot, mostly about things that had no business being uttered in their workplace, and not to mention the times he'd loudly blare porn when it was just the two of them there.

"I'm assuming that means you'll be giving your boyfriend a little time alone." Sebastian continued. "How's the sex been lately?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Do your work, Bas. I'm not bailing you out again this time."

As he clicked to save the document, Kurt scrolled back up and proof read everything. Sebastian stood up and stretched, looking around the just about empty floor. "I can't focus on work right now. I need a good fuck and a few drinks. And sleep."

"You can leave then. I'll lock up."

Sebastian smiled. "As sweet as that is, I'm not leaving you alone. Its dark out and you're fucking hot. There are guys all over this building who have their eyes on you. I can't let anything happen."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine'll be here in like ten minutes, Bas, and I do know how to protect myself. I wouldn't exactly rely on you for help."

Sebastian watched the guy from HR finally step onto the elevator as he smiled. "If you say so."

"I do. And you should take some of that work home with you."

The younger teen grabbed his coat, otherwise ignoring him. "I'll see you at the lounge tonight, then. I'm bringing a date so if Blaine and you are feeling particularly kinky afterwards, we're all game."

Kurt smirked as his friend slid into the designer coat he wore. "I'll let you know, Bas."

The boy swaggered his way towards the elevator as he wrapped a scarf around his neck. Kurt shook his head, focusing on his work once more. His article would cover two full pages and focused on a new trend that was mostly popular on the runway, not seen as frequently in everyday life. But with this article, Kurt hoped that young girls who would attempt it would do it correctly. Clashing different patterns together in your outfit only worked when done with precision.

As he reached the third page of his document, editing as he went along, his phone alerted him of a text message. Kurt reached for it assuming the message would be from Finn and wondering if he was okay, smiling when he noticed it was from Blaine.

**I'm outside, gorgeous. You ready? –Blaine **

Kurt typed out a reply after turning his low music off completely.

**I'm just proofing before sending it to Linda's editor. In the office all alone. Come keep me company? –Kurt **

The reply he got was swift when Blaine said he'd be right up. Kurt smiled and went back to his reading. Something about the thought of Blaine sped his heart rate up. It was easy to imagine how he reacted when Blaine was actually in the room with him.

Work continued. One of the sentences he read needed to be reworded, so he focused on that. An email popped up on the screen from one of the models asking about if he was needed for the fashion shows and Kurt stopped to quickly respond. He knew the guy messed around with Sebastian, so Kurt was often lax to use him, but the guy was slowly becoming one of the faces of the young magazine. He was a huge success on the blog and Kurt knew many of the young girls who were so invested in Teen Fashion Weekly were invested because of many of the models they used; Sebastian's boy toy being one of them.

The elevators opened as Kurt replied to the email, and he smiled when he turned around. Only he noticed it was Daniella and not Blaine. The girl caught him off guard and his face changed a bit.

"Oh?" Kurt tried to hide his shock, "Hey! What's up?"

She laughed as she walked further into the room. "Were you expecting someone else?" she knew by the look on his face that he was, but her superior quickly gathered himself.

"I um, yes," he laughed lightly, "but what can I help you with?"

"I was just looking for Max with HR, but I see you're the only one left," the brunette gave a beautiful smile after she glanced around the room. "Ms. Berry obviously has high expectations for you with all the training you're going through."

Kurt shook his head. "I'm here on my own volition, actually. But I'm not that much of a workaholic. I'll be on my way soon. Blaine came to pick me up and I was expecting him to come off the elevator."

Daniella smiled at that and nodded, brushing long brown hair out of her face. "Oh. I know this is probably the most obvious thing I've ever said to you, but you and Blaine are so hot together."

Kurt laughed at that. He preferred to get that compliment over everyone else who assumed he was with Sebastian Smythe. Yes, they spent time together, but work made that necessary. That was as far as it went. "Thanks. Can I maybe take whatever you have and make sure HR gets it? It's late and I don't want to keep you."

"Sure, that'd be great," Daniella handed over the folder with a grateful smile, "I'm going to a lounge with my friends tonight. One of the hottest places in town. Every Thursday night this chick performs—Santana Lopez, I think. I'd kill for her body."

Kurt accepted the folder with a knowing smile. "Wow. I'm actually going to the same place tonight. Santana and Blaine's sister will be performing tonight. Small world, huh?"

Daniella seemed taken aback but pleased at the news. That meant Blaine would be there. "Small world indeed. That's awesome, just don't judge my girls and I. We get a little rowdy."

Kurt smiled with a wink as the elevator doors opened. "You'll be off the clock. I see nothing and I know nothing."

….

Blaine waited patiently for the people on the elevator to step in, holding the 'door open' button for them as a small crowd made their way on. They requested the 30th floor and he nodded, pressing the button and leaning against the wall. The gentleman in their expensive suits and fancy watches all resumed the conversation they'd been going on about previously, Blaine assumed, talking about an upcoming case. He only watched the floor indicators light up as they neared the 19th floor where Fashion Weekly's offices were located.

A few moments later, the elevator doors opened. Blaine had been looking forward to seeing Kurt after the day he had. There was only so much of making Finn uncomfortable he could take. It got boring after a while. As he stepped onto the 19th floor, he couldn't help but roll his eyes when he saw who Kurt was with. He couldn't seem to get rid of this chick. Both Kurt and Daniella turned to look at the bad boy in the leather jacket and each smiled; one a little more deviously than the other.

"Blaine," Kurt's voice warmed the boy up in a way he couldn't understand, "I'm sorry. A few more minutes and I'll be all ready."

"I distracted him," Daniella said sweetly. Her eyes not so subtly took in Blaine's body and he ignored her, trying not to falter in front of Kurt.

"Take your time, babe. I'll hang out over here."

Kurt smiled and gestured towards himself. "You can come closer, Blaine, I'm not that easily distractible." He then turned to the model and smiled, "I'm going to wrap up. I'll see you later."

"Definitely," with a playful curtsy, she smiled at Kurt and walked off, buttoning her coat as she did so. Blaine looked down at his phone and replied to a message as she approached him, and the teen did his best to not acknowledge she was even there.

"I'll see you in a few, handsome," she whispered into his ear. Blaine snapped away from her grasp when manicured nails brushed against his hands, but it only made the beautiful girl laugh lightly. She pressed the down button for the elevator and hummed softly as she waited.

"You act as if I don't have to say a few words before you're jobless. Keep your hands off of me."

Daniella nodded with a smirk. "I'm not the one telling the little white lies to my boyfriend…" she turned to the elevators once more, otherwise ignoring him.

Kurt had gone back to his proofreading and missed the interaction between Blaine and his employee. He did hear footsteps approaching his desk and smiled into the kiss his stubbly faced boyfriend placed onto his cheek.

"Hey."

Kurt titled his head up and Blaine leant down once more to capture his lips. Daniella smirked as she watched.

"Hi baby," Kurt replied with a sexy grin. "How are you?"

Blaine let his next kiss linger a bit before grabbing the chair of another employee and sitting down. "Much better now."

The elevator made a dinging noise announcing that it had arrived. The pair heard the doors open and the clicking of heels as Daniella stepped onto it. Blaine felt a lot more at ease now; something Kurt didn't fail to pick up as he turned to face him. "That's good to hear."

His boyfriend nodded. "Yeah. Stop talking to me and finish up. I want to take you home."

Kurt smiled. "Yes sir."

….

"You're not wearing that Rachel." Santana said the words clearly and rather adamantly, but her friend only spun around with a smile of approval as she looked in the mirror. Her tights, skirt, and sweater had come to be a Rachel Berry tradition during performances; not to forget the adorable Mary Jane's she wore on her feet. Santana didn't understand, Rachel thought. She always wore clothing that was a bit more revealing… okay a _lot _more revealing. And her fans were used to that.

"We each have our style, Santana. I think mine is a bit more conservative. Yours is a bit more… Santana Lopez."

Santana sat down on Rachel's couch next to the big loaf that'd been preoccupying it for the past hour or so. Finn had just gotten back from hanging out with Cooper and Blaine, and when he came back he wasn't quite the same. "What do you mean more 'Santana Lopez'?" the Latina questioned.

"It means you dress like a slut." Blaine said quickly, leaving Rachel's kitchen in pursuit of his second floor apartment with Kurt. "I'm borrowing your whipped cream, baby girl."

"Fine." Rachel said.

Santana didn't even bother responding to her tiny friend as he quickly went through the home, dressed in only a pair of jeans, Doc Marten boots, and the beanie on his head. Replying to his little quip would only slow down whatever sexual act he was about to engage in with Kurt, because it was obvious that a sexual act was most definitely going to occur with him skipping through the home half naked in need of whipped cream. She instead turned her attention back to Rachel who put on a head band.

"It means that you dress more provocatively than I, Santana. And that works for you. It wouldn't work for me."

Blaine closed the door behind himself and Finn sighed. Santana began, "I'm not asking you to dress like me. I'm just asking you to dress nicely, Berry. I don't think that's asking too much."

"I like the way you dress," Finn said with a smile. Santana and Rachel both turned to look at him as the latter gave a warm smile.

"Thank you, Finn."

"He only wants to touch your boobs."

Finn blushed beet red at the thought but shook his head no. "That's not why… I think she looks beautiful. And I can't wait to hear you sing tonight."

Rachel turned away from her mirror and stepped closer into the living room. "Now I'm even more nervous."

With a mock gag, Santana stood up and went towards the door. "I'm going to hang out with your perverted older brother. I can't take any more of this."

….

"Does she know the reason we're using her whipped cream?" Kurt asked with a giggle that Blaine couldn't help but smile at. The elder teen sprayed a bit down his boyfriend's chest and short dollops all the way to his navel.

Blaine shivered at the sensation, though he smiled at the sexy smirk behind his boyfriend's eyes. "Of course she doesn't know… damn, baby…"

Kurt's long, warm tongue poked out to lick swirls around Blaine's belly button. He licked his lips, leaving some whipped cream around his mouth and making his boyfriend even harder in the light blue jeans he wore. "I think we'll have to get her some more then. I don't think she'd want it back after tonight."

With another smile, Kurt began to kiss Blaine's body, over the cream and over bare skin. He'd lick it off of his lips as he went along, not knowing just how hard he was making Blaine because of his actions. Or maybe he knew, but he just refused to acknowledge it _just yet. _Blaine bit on his own tongue as he watched Kurt reach his nipples, licking up the white cream and swallowing it with a satisfying moan as he gulped.

"How do I taste?" Blaine asked with a smile. Kurt bit his lip teasingly as he looked up at him.

"You taste _so, _so good."

Blaine nodded. Kurt's lips were around his other nipple sucking gently, and then licking over the words of his chest tattoo while he hummed. "You think so?"

Kurt began to kiss his body before licking up the last bit with a slow swipe. "It is so. I think I want to taste more of you, sexy. Can I do that?" with a teasing smile, he began to suck right below Blaine's ear and on his neck. It elicited a sound of approval and Blaine started to yank at the ties that fastened him to the bed. He knew the last time he allowed Kurt to tease him like this he almost died, but tonight he wanted it. Thrusting up into Kurt's completely naked body, he sighed and smiled to himself.

"You better be leaving a hickey, Kurt."

Kurt smiled against Blaine's skin. "You want one?"

He felt his boyfriend nod. "Make it hurt."

At the command, Kurt began to trace his hands down his boyfriend's muscular arms that were tied to the bed post. He tilted his head and sucked down on the same spot that had already began to redden, applying a little more pressure and moaning as he did so.

"Fuck."

Kurt's hands continued their journey, going down the side of Blaine's body as the two lay bare chest to bare chest. He smoothed his hands over the teen's tanned ribs and down to his waist where Blaine still wore a nicely fitted pair of jeans. The bad boy began to thrust up into him and the friction was working wonders for Kurt.

Some more sucking in that spot had his boyfriend writhing over the sheets, though. Blaine could admit it did hurt, but he wanted to walk into that lounge later, hand in hand with Kurt, with a mark on his skin. He also wanted to walk in with a prominent change in his stride. Hopefully Kurt would do something about that too.

….

"So are you like all the way lesbian or is it only half/half?"

Santana rolled her eyes at the question. "I'm a whole/whole lesbian, Cooper. Please don't ask me anything so ignorant ever again because I'm not opposed to stomping you in the nuts."

Cooper nodded, turning to face the television. He stared at it, and then his watch, before finally looking back at the television. "So what time are we out of here?"

"Couple hours. I'm giving your brother and his boyfriend the benefit of the doubt."

Cooper nodded once more. "So can you always hear them through the floors? Because I'd contact my mom and do something about that if I were you."

Santana smirked as she heard one of the boys on the floor above her ask for it deeper. It may've been less noticeable if she actually turned the volume up, but Kurt and Blaine having sex was so much better than whatever was on the final season of Jersey Shore right now. "I'm okay with it. Trust me." she crossed her legs and laid back a bit. "So why don't you have a girlfriend? You're smart, you're rich, and you're good looking. What's the problem?"

Her questions received a laugh from the older man. "Well I guess I look for the girls who are interested in me because of the other things, not just those qualities. I do have a lot going for me, but not everything is good, you know? I need someone who can deal with the good and the not so good."

Santana nodded. "I hope you find that, and I hope she's straight."

Cooper looked at her. "O…kay? Thanks."

They sat quietly on the couch. The only sound entering the cozy first floor lavender decorated apartment was the sounds of what appeared to be a bed squeaking above them, and intertwined moans entering the air. Cooper sighed heavily and stared at the screen.

"We could be up there getting a better listen, yet we're down here pretending to watch this nonsense."

Santana smiled. "I think I might like you after all."

….

**What are you doing tonight? –Larry**

Sebastian looked away from the guy in between his legs to reach for his phone. He checked the message at the same time his eyes rolled back, a small moan leaving his lips.

"Fuck, babe, don't stop…"

The teen continued to work at the same pace and Sebastian laced one hand into his long red hair. He looked away and back to his phone, rolling his eyes at the message.

**I'm going out with a few friends. But I'm a little preoccupied right now so I'll have to text u back later. –Sebastian**

"Is this good?"

"Hell yeah," Sebastian smiled and gently urged the man's head back to his cock. As the red head went back to work, he sat back and watched, trying not to come and embarrass himself. "Fuck, slow down…"

**Preoccupied = you're with another guy, I'm guessing. –Larry**

Sebastian ignored the message and went back to what he was doing. "You're going to make me come and then I won't be able to fuck you for a few minutes. Slow down, Tristian."

The other teen smirked as his lips left Sebastian's cock. "You? Fuck me?"

_Not another one of these, _Sebastian sat up, wrapping a hand around his length and jerking slowly. "If you tell me you don't bottom I'm going to lose my mind."

Tristian smiled as he got off his knees, taking a seat besides Sebastian. He picked up the boy's phone and looked down at the message.

"Is this your boyfriend?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, taking the phone so that he could reply. "Hardly. He's just this guy that works for me that likes to be fucked. I don't have one of those."

**Yes. –Sebastian **

The red head nodded. "Boyfriends are overrated." His 'friend' nodded as he turned to look at him. "So let me guess. You never bottom."

"That's true."

Tristian rolled his eyes. "You're such a douche."

With a laugh, Sebastian looked back down at his cock and took a few strokes. "I may be a _douche _but I am good at what I do."

"Says you," the red head told him. "Don't' get me wrong. You _maybe _know what you're doing. But I can handle myself as both a top and a bottom, and if you refuse to do one you're missing out big time." He moved closer, slapping Sebastian's hand away and wrapping his own around the hard on. He smirked when the teen threw his head back at the contact. "Look at you. Supposed tough guy, but I bet I could make you fall apart so easily."

Sebastian laughed lightly, though it turned into a moan when Tristian's fingers began to caress his nuts. "I don't… bottom. I just don't."

The other boy nodded. "Are you scared?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes at that. "Personal preference."

"Why is it your personal preference? Scared to be hurt or do you feel you're too manly?" his fingers moved to glide over the slit of Sebastian's cock and the boy gasped lightly. "It has to be one or the other with douche bags like you."

His hand began to move a bit quicker and Sebastian closed his eyes. "If I'm such a douche bag then why are you still here?"

Tristian smiled, kissing him softly over the ear. He rolled his eyes at the whimper he got in response. Such a light weight. "I'm still here because I can save you from this lack of a life you're living. I'm not even going to ask to fuck you. I just want you to finger yourself and tell me it isn't the best thing you've ever felt."

Sebastian bit his lip, "You're going to make me come, Tristian."

The elder continued. "I know about your reputation at the club we met at, Bas. I know you've fucked a handful of the guys and they're all smitten with the bad boy from out of town. Me," he stopped moving his hand when he felt Sebastian clenching, "I live to watch guys like you fall apart as I drive them crazy." He began to move his hand again and Sebastian cursed. "But since you seem adamant, I won't push it. I just want to watch you realize how much you've been missing out on."

"Fuck," Sebastian bit down on his tongue as he came hard all over the other teen's hand. He felt Tristian stroking him through it and thanked the heavens as the boy continued to milk him. "Oh shit."

Tristian smirked. "I can make you come that hard from blowing you and touching you, imagine me fucking you."

Sebastian shook his head as he tried to come down from that orgasm. "I don't bottom."

Tristian sighed. "Well, I'm out of here."

Sebastian threw his head back and sighed. He looked through one eye and watched as the red head got dressed in his coat. "So if I said I was a bottom and a top, and I wanted to fuck you, you would've let me?"

Tristian nodded. "Sure would've. But because I figured we could take turns all night. Doesn't matter though, you're allowed your opinion, and I was wrong to try and force mine on you."

Sebastian watched him pull on a hat. "I really wanted you, too."

"Sure you did, Sebastian. I'll see you around."

He left the condo and Sebastian sat there with his designer pants around his ankles, shaking his head at the situation. Reaching for his phone, he texted Larry.

**We should go out tonight. As friends, though. Kurt will get upset if he thinks we're fucking. –Sebastian **

**But we are. –Larry**

**And he isn't supposed to know that. Do you want to or not? –Sebastian**

**I'd love to. –Larry **

….

"You have 30 seconds to get inside me, Kurt."

Kurt smirked as he crooked his fingers once more; all 3 inside of Blaine driving him crazy. Blaine's legs were spread as far open as he could get them, and he had a drop of precome formed at the head of his cock that made Kurt salivate. He didn't touch him there, though, only focusing on stretching him and teasing him until he was being threatened… sort of like now.

"I swear, Kurt, if you don't fuck me right now—"

"You're tied up, Blaine." Kurt said with a smile, "You're tied up, and you're hard as I've ever seen you. I don't think you're in the _position_ to make a bunch of empty threats, love."

Blaine groaned at the words, followed by a moan when Kurt brushed against his prostate again. He felt pleasure buzzing his entire body and his toes curling, and he just wanted this to begin. "You've been stretching me for god knows how long, Kurt. I would never do this to you."

Kurt laughed. "You wouldn't do it because you know you don't have the reserve."

Blaine smiled, licking his lips afterwards. "Is that what you think?"

As Kurt grabbed a condom, he replied to the question. "I'm pretty sure it's the case. All I have to do is beg you to fill me and you oblige. I ask in a pretty little voice," he leant in as he rolled the latex onto his hard cock, "I ask you sweetly, to please fuck me until I can't breathe, and you always give me what I want."

Blaine pulled at the restraints around his arms, "Fuck."

"But with me," Kurt sat up once more and looked down over the very sexy body of his boyfriend, "I'm still new to this, baby. You're a _king _at making me hoarse from screaming. Me, I'm more concerned with making sure you're pleased before I pass out on top of you."

Blaine laughed a bit, though his cock was in pain from the neglect. "I told you I'm a power bottom. It's ok, don't be ashamed."

Kurt smirked. "You still cocky, huh?"

"Yes," Blaine said not even shyly. "I am because it's true, and the quicker you get inside me, the quicker you'll see how honest I'm being."

So Kurt slicked himself up with lube, watching Blaine stare back at him with dark eyes and his lip between his teeth. He dried the excess on the sheets before spreading his legs and lining up at his entrance.

"Wait…"

"Oh for fuck's sake what Kurt?"

Kurt smiled. "Calm down. I was going to untie you. Something about feeling your hands on me makes everything better…"

"Do it." Blaine said. He yanked at the ties around his wrist and Kurt smirked, slowly moving up his body to undo them. The amount of time it took had Blaine more than upset, but once he was free, he practically yanked Kurt back to his previous spot.

"Fuck me, _please, _Kurt. _Please._"

That was enough to win the elder over. He slid inside at a slow pace, grateful that he'd stretched Blaine for as long as he did before rushing along. He was so tight, and his ass was so round and as he pressed in so deep that his nuts met the flesh, Kurt couldn't believe how close he was. Yet Blaine was only getting started.

"Shit, that's all I wanted, baby. That's all," he wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist, his feet rocking in the air as his boyfriend moved in and out of him. His nails dug into Kurt's back and he shivered at the feeling of his boyfriend's breath on his neck, "so _fucking _perfect."

Kurt stopped for a second to readjust himself, plowing in hard at Blaine's prostate. He winced when the boy scratched his back because of it. "Shit, Blaine."

"Gah, harder baby!"

Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes, moving in hard and hitting right where Blaine needed him to. He bit his lip at the pain of the scratches on his back, but for some reason, despite the evidence he knew would be left behind, Kurt really enjoyed how rough Blaine was when he bottomed. "Harder?"

"Fuck yeah," Blaine moaned, smiling as he took hold of his dick and pumped hard. "Shit that's… oh fuck, Kurt!"

The bed moved quickly with the rapid snaps of Kurt's hips. He barely moved anywhere else though, focused on thrusting into that spot over and over again as Blaine jerked himself off and writhed against the mattress. The thin condom was doing nothing but helping him feel so much as his cock entered Blaine's ass repeatedly, and when his boyfriend roughly smacked his ass; the sound thundering throughout the bedroom, Kurt knew he was close.

"Shit, Blaine… shit, you're so tight—"

"You're g-going to c-come, aren't you?" Blaine teased out in shaky breaths. He smacked Kurt's ass again before his eyes rolled back; Kurt screwing him like never before. "_Gooodddd—_"

"I'm gonna come. I'm coming," Kurt dug into Blaine's spread thighs and moved his hips faster, fucking the teen as hard as he could manage before he reached his climax. "Yes! Oh shit!"

Blaine smirked as he watched the blue eyed beauty above him. He continued to touch himself and bit his lip as Kurt continued to move slowly against his prostate. "You're such a rookie, gorgeous."

Kurt smiled as he kept moving, "Your ass… is heaven."

Blaine laughed, speeding up his hand. "I need more."

"I know," Kurt rest for a moment before watching what Blaine was doing to himself. God it was so hot. He began to pull out and exhaled, "I know, babe. Give me a minute."

Blaine watched as his boyfriend stood up and walked towards the walk in closet, pulling off the condom as he went. "Where are you going, gorgeous?"

"I need to get something to fuck you with while I catch my breath." He smiled and turned back to face Blaine, "Hold on a few."

Blaine bit his lip, sitting up a bit in the bed and flicking the ties away. He grabbed hold of his cock and stroked slowly, a cocky remark leaving his lips. "Damn. You need help fucking me, babe? I hope there isn't another guy in there because you're the only one who'll ever be able to come inside me."

There was rummaging around in the closet and he heard Kurt laugh lightly. "It's not another guy, silly."

Blaine licked his lips and played with the precome around his head. "Then what is it?"

He got his answer a few seconds later when Kurt stepped out of the walk in closet with a small box in hand. He wore this sexy smile as he approached their king sized mattress and Blaine kept his eyes glued to the naked man's strut.

"It's my friend," placing the box down, Kurt pulled out a long blue sex toy that made Blaine raise an eyebrow or two, "I know it's a bit thicker than I am but that should help you… Mr. Power Bottom and all," Blaine smirked, still eyeing the toy, "be satisfied. It's just until I'm able to fuck that pretty ass without losing my mind after a few minutes."

Blaine nodded, looking back up to Kurt. "I don't even think that was a few minutes."

"Fuck you," Kurt grinned.

"I'd love for you to."

Kurt knelt onto the bed, crawling over to where the lubricant lay. He smiled at Blaine as he popped the cap open. "Can I do it with my little friend?"

Blaine watched Kurt's hand slicking up the toy at the same speed his own hand was rubbing his cock. He didn't see a downside to this, especially when Kurt started to play with the vibration settings, and with their lack of alone time, especially bedroom time, any fun they could have was definitely welcome. "You promise you're going to fuck me again afterwards, right?"

Kurt nodded, standing up to his knees. "I promise I'll do anything and everything you want me to. Just thinking about your reaction is making me hard again… _damn, _Blaine…"

Blaine smiled as he took a hold of his boyfriend's length and began to stroke it—the 8 inches still trying to get hard. "I'll help you as you do what it is that you've planned on doing—_god, _oh my god…"

Kurt placed the vibrating head of the dildo right at Blaine's perineum, gently sliding it down to his entrance. When Blaine gasped, he turned it off. "So far so g-good?"

Blaine nodded, flicking his wrist as he jerked Kurt off. "Keep going."

With dark eyes, he began to press it slowly into the accepting entrance of his boyfriend, still admiring just how tight Blaine was. He watched hungrily as Blaine spread his legs wider, bending his knees and resting flat footed on the mattress. Without wasting any time, he pushed it in further and Blaine hissed, though his free hand was forcing it further inside. Kurt got the point and automatically began to thrust it in and out, observing the reaction of parted lips and closed eyes from a rather horny Blaine Anderson.

Kurt was harder than before when Blaine started fucking himself onto the dildo, and when his fist started flying over his own cock, Kurt had to question the last time he'd seen anything so hot. He settled between Blaine's legs, holding them open, and curving the toy just a bit so that—

"Oh! F-Fuck there!"

Kurt smiled and did it again, watching Blaine hold the base of his cock the more he was penetrated. "How do you want it?"

"Faster, please, Kurt." Blaine said, opening his eyes and watching his boyfriend's movements. Kurt nodded, dragging the toy out, flicking the switch to a low setting, and smirking as he pushed it in and out of his trembling boyfriend.

"Ho-oly shit, Kurt!" Blaine smiled the deeper Kurt took him, "O-Oh fuck, baby… _fuck me._"

Kurt bit his lip, his own cock dripping at this point. He turned up the setting to high and worked it right up to Blaine's pleasure nub, holding it steady, watching as he rode it and jerked his cock at an impossible rate.

"Shit, shit, shit-t-t ooh yes! Yes! _Fuuuck_!"

Despite his incredibly erect cock. Kurt began to laugh at the way his boyfriend was writhing everywhere. "You're a cock slut, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine began to laugh as his legs shook in the air, "Speaking of—cock, fuck, Kurt…"

"Speaking of cock?" Kurt pressed the toy deeper, "Continue." He smirked when Blaine started to grab his hair.

"I want you inside me again," Blaine breathed out, arching his back at the pleasure he felt. It felt too good. "That is if you can handle being inside me again…"

Kurt bit his lip and pulled the sex toy out. "Turn over. I think I have the cure for that ego, Blaine."

….

"I'm just upset that we had to leave right when Blaine got vocal, that's all I'm saying."

"Can we not discuss this, please?" Finn pleaded. Santana ignored him and continued.

"Maybe they'll still be going by the time we get home tonight."

"No, no," Rachel did her seat belt as she chimed in, "Both of them will be at our performances tonight or they are both dead men."

"Kurt's supposed to come to protect me," Finn mumbled. Cooper looked up through the rearview.

"What was that, teacup?"

"Nothing," he answered.

"So, Berry. Are you nervous at all? First solo performance and all."

Rachel nodded at Santana's question and the Latina smiled. "Of course I am. I could choke in front of two hundred people."

"Or," Santana finished putting on her lipstick in the mirror, "you can be amazing like last time. And you have man boobs here to protect you."

"You're really rude." he said.

"You're really hefty." She quipped back.

"Guys," Rachel put her hand in Finn's and smiled, "stop it. Ignore her."

"Traffic is a bitch." Cooper sat back, foot on the break. "I hope I can leave with a non-lesbian girlfriend or I'm going to be very disappointed."

Santana rolled her eyes.

….

"Ah, yes."

Kurt took a deep breath as he moved in further. He found himself moaning each time he entered into Blaine. The strokes were slow and deep as his hands gripped Blaine's waist, and the boy squeezed the pillow for dear life.

"How hard do you want it, Blaine?"

The bad boy smiled into the mattress. "I'm so fucking close it doesn't even matter—shit… it doesn't matter… how you… yes… yes, ah fuck…"

Kurt pulled at Blaine's hair as he fucked him as hard as he could stand. He stared down at the boy's ass, rubbing at the flesh and slamming himself against it. "I'm going to go where you need me to in a second baby, hold on."

"So good," Blaine grabbed his cock and began to rub, "I—shit!"

Kurt adjusted his thrust and smirked as he hit that spot. "I know. I told you I'd fuck you there baby."

"Kurt! Oh my fucking—damn I'm gonna come—"

"Come." Kurt's voice dropped in register and he felt himself coming undone too. "Come, Blaine."

"Kurt…"

Another couple thrust and the younger teen collapsed, shaking as he did so. Kurt went down with him, still pressed into his prostate as he grinded his hips. Blaine trembled even harder; his toes clenching into the bed sheets. "Shit. Oh fuck."

"Close baby," Kurt said, looking down at himself as he moved in and out of Blaine who laid flat on the mattress. The sight made his stomach tighten and he felt amazing, thrusting in a couple more times before Blaine took over; working his ass up and down against Kurt's body. He groaned a few curse words before shouting; coming inside the condom and inside Blaine.

They didn't notice they'd fallen asleep until Kurt's phone started going off. Blaine woke up at the noise, sighing at the boy on top of him who hadn't yet pulled out.

"Babe." He looked at the time and groaned. "Shit. We're late."

"Mmm?"

"Rachel's thing… we're late for it."

"Shit. Ouch."

Blaine winced. "Yeah, I know."

Kurt wiped his face before tiredly easing his body up. He gently pulled out of Blaine and looked for something to clean up with. "We may as well take a quick shower."

Blaine thought about it. "Can we mess around in the car during the ride."

Kurt grinned. "Um… yes."

….

The lounge was already packed by the time Kurt and Blaine finally did get there. Finn sat at a table with Cooper looking as uncomfortable as he possibly could. Sebastian was also there, and Blaine rolled his eyes when he noticed him at their table. The guy he was with seemed to be enjoying a drink, and didn't notice Kurt as the elder walked in.

"Did he honestly bring one of the models? I know he's screwing the guy but did he think that was a good idea?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, limping a bit as he strode over to their table. He took Kurt's hand when he noticed Daniella smirking at his walk and began to speak. "I'm not sure why you're surprised. Last I checked he was a complete dick who would totally do something like this."

Kurt pulled his scarf off, eyeing Sebastian and Larry as they drew near. "Sebastian, can I speak to you in private?"

"Kurt," Finn smiled calmly, totally countering what he actually felt right now, "I think you need to stay here with me."

Cooper rolled his eyes.

"Hey Blaine. Nice hickey." Sebastian stated with a grin. Blaine looked around the lounge and noticed people moving closer to the tables, getting ready for the performances. "What's the matter, Kurt?"

Kurt moved his eyes away from a nervous looking Larry to his business partner, of sorts. "We need to talk."

"It can wait," Tristian approached on the other side of Kurt, "The shows about to begin, boys." He smiled at Sebastian and his _date _for the evening before turning to a smiling Blaine. "What's up loser?"

"Tristian?" Blaine smiled at his best friend. "Dude, what are you doing here?" he grabbed a seat for Kurt and the elder took it after giving a hug hello to Tristian. Sebastian watched the scene unfold; having no idea the guy knew neither Kurt nor Blaine.

"This is the place to be tonight. And Rachel invited me and Jessica to see her perform so we couldn't say no."

Blaine froze, looking around the club. "Jess is here?"

Kurt smiled as he turned around as well. "Oh! Where is she?"

"Outside on the phone," Tristian took a seat after noticing Blaine's apparent fear. "Are you ok, bro?"

Blaine nodded, sitting between Kurt and Cooper. "I'm fine." He lied.

Of course, knowing that Daniella, a girl that Jessica hated for sleeping with her then boyfriend, and Jessica, a girl he loved but screwed over time after time, were in the same room near his current boyfriend who had no idea that Blaine slept with one of his models probably wasn't reason to be okay. If anything, it was reason not to be okay. But Blaine remained calm. Maybe this wouldn't turn out so bad.

"So you know Sebastian," Tristian smiled at the equally tall 18 year old and smiled. "I didn't know that."

Larry watched the two with disdain. He knew Sebastian messed with other guys but he didn't want to run into any of those flames in person.

"We work together." Kurt said. "Do you know him….?"

Blaine closed his eyes. "Don't tell me you screwed _him_, Tristian. Anyone but this dick."

"Not yet." Tristian winked and Sebastian smirked.

"Your friend is adorable," Sebastian told Blaine.

Cooper held his beer to his lips ignoring the banter at the table. He watched one of the waitresses in her tiny skirt parade around the club and grinned.

"I'd love to know why you're so tense." Kurt said with a smile, leaning in and kissing his boyfriend. He didn't see Daniella walk up and didn't know of her presence until Sebastian greeted the model.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? Busy day for you tomorrow."

Daniella turned from Kurt and Blaine over to Sebastian and her coworker. Larry looked down at his glass. All he needed was for someone to see him with Sebastian and then assume everything he worked hard for was given to him. You know, for screwing the higher ups. Daniella grinned knowingly. "Hm. Interesting."

Larry cleared his throat. "We're just hanging out."

"Sure." Daniella smiled. Kurt glared at Sebastian but the teen shrugged innocently. "How is everyone tonight?"

"What is she doing here?" Jessica asked, stopping short behind Tristian.

Blaine looked back at her, down to Kurt, and then to Daniella. He saw the girl smile deviously as she made eye contact with her old best friend. Blaine couldn't stop it soon enough.

"Jessica, honey! It's been a long time."

Jessica looked at Blaine. He looked as if he had absolutely nothing to say for himself. She then faced her old, _slutty _friend again. "What. Is. She. Doing. Here?"

Daniella grinned as Kurt and basically the rest of the table wondered just what in the hell was going on. "Still upset that I made Blaine's eyes roll back in your bed when we fucked or is it something else you're upset over?"

The table grew quiet and Kurt looked up from his menu.

"What?"

_Fuck. _Blaine thought.

"Introducing for the first time as a soloist here, Rachel Berry!"

The sound of applause and dimmed lighting drowned out everything else. For now.


	28. Chapter 27

**Roomates**

_a/n: It's been a while since you've read this I'm sure, so I'll remind you that Daniella just told everyone she and Blaine had intercourse at some point, and Larry is a model for Sebastian and Kurt's blog/magazine who messes around with Sebastian. I just didn't want you guys confused when their names come up._

_HAPPY 21st BIRTHDAY TO THE MOST DARLING, NON-VIOLENT, PERFECT SPELLING, PRECIOUS LITTLE SIS OF MINE, NAEEMA :) I wish you many, many more glorious years. _

_Enjoy every one. _

* * *

><p><em>"Still upset that I made Blaine's eyes roll back in your bed when we fucked or is it something else you're upset over?"<em>

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't stand the smug look on Daniella's face. It was just as bad as it was a couple years back when he made the mistake he made with her in the first place. Jessica's face when Daniella bragged to her; the look of hurt Blaine noticed whenever he'd look in his ex-girlfriend's eyes—all of it was so similar. Now, Jessica wore the same exact face. It must've been because all the memories were crashing back down, Blaine thought. And he couldn't blame her. It'd been a really low point for him and their relationship as a whole. Daniella and Jessica were best friends up to that point, and though Blaine tried not to have regrets, sleeping with Daniella and breaking his girlfriend's heart was easily one of them.<p>

Nobody's reaction matched that of Kurt's, though. Not Cooper, who actually had a clue to what was going on. Blaine told him back when they were on one of their failed reconciliation attempts. Not Sebastian, who didn't know what was going on, but was clearly entertained. Tristian just looked overall uncomfortable for his best friend and Blaine couldn't blame him at all. But Kurt… Blaine could tell that he was trying to piece together exactly what was going on.

As the applause finally died down, Rachel stepped close to the microphone and began to introduce herself. It was only then that Kurt looked away from his boyfriend; the sharp look on his face dying down a bit as he focused on her. Blaine looked to the stage as well, past Daniella who was now sipping from her cup with a smirk. He glanced back at her when she turned to face him and the long haired girl gave a show smile and a trashy wink, definitely proud of herself. Luckily, Rachel's voice served as a distraction from the things Blaine definitely wanted to say right now.

"Hello everyone! As excited as I am to be here, singing my first official solo performance in front of so many beautiful people, I am probably a lot more nervous. Just, bear with me."

The audience applauded some more and Cooper shouted out something totally encouraging for his 'Cookie'. Finn did too, standing up and clapping like a seal with a proud look on his face. He made the girl blush until Cooper dragged him back into his seat.

Jessica took a deep breath and walked over to an empty seat beside Cooper, trying to focus solely on the girl on stage and not on the one a couple seats over.

The applause died down. The music began. Rachel looked out over at her family and friends. Blaine tried to give his older sis a supportive smile but it didn't go that way, he imagined. Hopefully it did, even though it felt two parts artificial and two parts forced.

Rachel stood at the microphone and her face changed a little when she saw a few of the faces at their table, but Cooper and Kurt, and even Sebastian were offering her strong smiles. Finn's grin almost made her laugh. She was so happy he could make it. That was enough not to deter her. With a glance backstage to Santana, she smiled at her neighbor who gave two encouraging thumbs up and finally began.

_All along it was a fever  
>A cold sweat hot-headed believer<br>I threw my hands in the air and said, "Show me something,"  
>He said, "If you dare come a little closer."<em>

The waiter came over to take orders. Blaine shook his head no when the man looked at him, handing his menu back over. He felt much too sick to even slightly enjoy himself tonight. Kurt glanced at him as Sebastian's "friend" ordered, all before facing a smirking Daniella who had her complete attention on Jessica. To say Kurt was pissed off didn't even begin to cover it. Angry, yes. Confused, yes. Hurt, of course. It did hurt when you found out your boyfriend slept with someone that works for you and didn't bother to say anything. Especially if there was nothing left between them, right? Kurt didn't get what the big secret was, and it'd be a lie if he said his mind wasn't full of doubt.

_Round and around and around and around we go  
>Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know<em>

He heard the waiter ask her if she was ready, and that's when Kurt spoke up. Blaine looked away from the burgundy decorated table and listened as best he could with Rachel's loud singing in the room.

"She's going back over to join her friends," Kurt said to the club's employee, loud enough for Daniella to hear. He smiled at her as she gave him a questioning look, trying to figure out what the man was thinking. "I'll speak with you in the morning regarding your employment, Daniella. Enjoy your night."

Sebastian smiled when she looked offended and somewhat disrespected. It was clear to see that she was hoping to stick around for the fall out, and probably even be Blaine's rebound had he gotten drunk enough and needed one. But, she was wrong it seemed, and Sebastian enjoyed the stupid look on her overly made up face.

"You can't let me go because I did your boyfriend, Kurt."

Blaine saw Cooper stand up as if to escort her, and he heard Kurt say something else, but he wasn't really focused. The only thing he could pay attention to was the sense of relief that washed over him. He didn't know what he expected from Kurt, really, but him banishing her from their table was definitely one of the best things that could've happened. Jessica waved goodbye as her ex-best friend walked off and Blaine gave a nervous smile, happy that that was over. But it really, _really _wasn't over.

The table ordered. Cooper got something very alcoholic, as did Tristian whose fake I.D. was always on call. Rachel was doing amazing, Kurt noticed, and he smiled, clapping along with the audience after she held an incredible note. Finn seemed to be the only one oblivious to his surroundings, completely captivated by Rachel and the entire moment. As the waiter walked off with the menus, Kurt turned back to look at Blaine. The teen had been staring at the stage with a blank look on his face, playing with his tongue rings, though once he got acknowledgement from Kurt, his eyes found his quickly.

_Not really sure how to feel about it.  
>Something in the way you move<br>Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
>It takes me all the way.<br>I want you to stay_

Kurt parted his lips to speak but shook his head no, turning back and facing the performance. Blaine was a little confused but cleared his throat, looking up as well.

_It's not much of a life you're living  
>It's not just something you take – it's given<em>

Round and around and around and around we go  
>Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know<p>

"Kurt."

Kurt heard Blaine's voice and ignored him.

Blaine looked at Jessica who rolled her eyes away. He shook his head at her attitude and took a deep breath, moving closer to his boyfriend.

"Kurt… babe—"

Kurt turned around again, folding both hands on the table and looking at Blaine's brown eyes as best he could in the dimly lit bar. "Yes, Blaine?"

And it was here that Blaine realized this was going to be a long night. Yes, Kurt was pissed at him. He didn't really blame him but he was hoping this wouldn't be one of _those_ situations—okay he knew it would… which was exactly why he refused to say anything in the first place.

"Are you going to say something?"

Blaine noticed the annoyance on his boyfriend's face as he nodded his head yes. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Kurt's expression was blank but it looked like he wanted to show _something_. "I'm trying to watch your sister's debut. You should do the same."

He turned back around and Sebastian smiled at Blaine, earning him the angriest glare he'd ever gotten from anyone. He shrugged though, facing the performance as excuse to stare at Tristian, something Larry didn't fail to notice. Blaine then looked at Cooper who gave him an obvious face, but the teen only stood up and left the table.

Rachel smiled at the patrons who adored her. Her nerves had pretty much gone completely as she owned the stage. It felt like she belonged here. When she noticed her younger brother walking to the exit, she wondered if everything was okay. A glance over to Finn made her forget that as the older boy smiled back. Hopefully everything was okay.

_Ooh the reason I hold on  
>Ooh cause I need this hole gone<br>Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
>Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving<em>

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
>Something in the way you move<br>Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
>It takes me all the way.<br>I want you to stay, stay.  
>I want you to stay, oh.<p>

….

Blaine leant across a brick building across the street from the club. The teen's mind was all over the place He didn't want to think about how upset Kurt would be with him. They'd just gotten to a place where they were both happy again… finally able to see each other and able to go out on dates. To spend time with one another, basically. He'd see Daniella when he'd go to pick up Kurt and yeah, she was a sneaky bitch, but she was the same way in high school. He fucked up back then and he wasn't doing it again. He'd matured somewhat since he was 16. People would tell him that he should've told Kurt, but in his mind that was idiotic. The last thing he wanted was to give his boyfriend a reason to doubt him.

A man walked by in a wrinkled suit, coat in his hand, and tie loose around his neck. He looked at Blaine and asked for a light, scowling when Blaine didn't have one. The drunken man continued down the street, cigarette in hand, and Blaine shook his head at him, placing his own against the building and looking up at the night sky. He didn't notice Kurt exit the club across the street because of where his focus was, and definitely wasn't expecting him to.

As Kurt walked out of the bar, he looked around to see if he could find his boyfriend. He doubted Blaine would take the car and leave him there and got confirmation of that when he saw it still parked across the road. He also saw his boyfriend staring up at the dark sky; his leather jacket open and hands shoved in the pockets. Kurt sighed and shook his head, pulling his scarf tighter around his neck and walking over.

He wasn't exactly sure what to think. He wasn't sure of what was right, but it was so easy for Kurt's mind to take him to a negative place. He absolutely hated that because he absolutely loved this boy.

Blaine looked up when he heard someone approaching. When he noticed it was Kurt, he licked his lips and stood up straight. A crowd of people came out of the building he was standing in front of; a restaurant of some kind, and went over to their cars. Kurt waited for them all to exit before turning to face Blaine; the boy's attention completely on him.

They didn't say anything for a moment. It was just eyes locked on eyes for the most part. Kurt's, Blaine could tell, were trying to read him. Blaine imagined his own were sympathetic and pleading. He stepped forward to speak when Kurt cut him off.

"So you had sex with my employee and you weren't going to say anything?"

Blaine closed his mouth and looked away, shaking his head. "I had sex with her years ago, Kurt."

The blue eyed boy said nothing.

Blaine looked over at him, removing his hands from his pockets and shrugging. "There's really nothing to say about her. She's nothing and she never was."

"She obviously is if your best friend 'slash' ex-girlfriend hates her and you always seem so uncomfortable whenever she's around, Blaine." Kurt crossed his arms and Blaine noticed the drunken guy still wandering around a few feet away. "You do know I noticed that right? I was just… I didn't think you'd actually _fucked _her."

"She's just some girl," Blaine stopped for a moment and looked up at Kurt. His boyfriend seemed hurt, to say the least, "she's just a girl that I made a mistake with in the past. I cheated on Jessica with her. They were best friends up until that point. It was stupid, I'd just turned 16, I didn't care about anyone other than myself and she practically threw herself at me. I fucked up and I admit that."

Kurt was quiet as he stood there. Blaine returned his hands to his pockets and continued.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd…. you'd get like this," he said, gesturing to Kurt.

"Like what? Upset?" his boyfriend asked with an incredulous smile. "I think I have a right to be a little bit upset, Blaine."

"There's _no_ reason for you to get upset." Blaine told him seriously. Kurt smiled again though it was extremely forced… like he was trying to stop himself from crying.

"She looked at you like she knew… like she knew that whatever went down with Jessica, she could do the same thing to me!" Kurt gestured with his hands as his voice escalated. "I—That's not reason to get upset?"

"It won't happen."

Kurt looked off down the block. He pushed some hair the wind blew down in his face away and crossed his arms. "That's totally fair of you. I was just humiliated in front of people we care about as well as people I work with." He turned to look at Blaine and took a deep breath. "And to be frank with you, if the tables were turned I would've told you immediately."

Blaine still didn't say anything.

Kurt looked at him with a watery smile. "If I didn't tell you, you'd be pissed. And it's easy for you to say nothing will happen… I can tell it won't happen. You've been honest with me before, right? You've been so upfront. Of course you're being upfront now."

"If you don't trust me then what's the point of this?"

"You're not turning this on me, Blaine." Kurt told him. "I'm not the one who's been keeping secrets."

Blaine nodded looking around the neighborhood before walking off. "Fuck this."

Kurt stood there for a moment and watched. His anger had increased dramatically at his boyfriend's reaction and he hated that Blaine didn't get why he was upset... like he was just supposed to forgive at the drop of a dime. "And now you're leaving. Are you serious?"

"I'll see you at home."

Blaine stormed off, despite his comical limp, and headed in the direction of their place. He knew Kurt probably had a smug look on his face but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Blaine…"

Blaine didn't stop. Shaking his head, he thought to himself, wondering why he even bothered. Nothing he did was right. He fucked up everything. And now he could understand why Kurt was so hesitant to be with him in the first place. He heard footsteps following him and then Kurt's voice a second later.

"You're real mature, you know that?"

Blaine rolled his eyes but refused to turn and look at him. "Yes, I do know how _immature _I am. And you knew that before you agreed to be with me."

Kurt stopped right behind him and looked at the back of his dark head. "Silly me. I thought you were trying to do better for us. I guess you're pretty much telling me I'm wrong."

"You think I'd fuck someone behind your back, Kurt. Forgive me if I don't want to be around right now."

There was quiet before Kurt smiled in disbelief and shrugged. "I can't think of any reason you'd keep a girl that I see just about every day—a girl you used to mess around with—I don't get why you'd keep her a secret from me. Your boyfriend, Blaine."

Blaine ran a hand through his curls as he turned back to face him. He tried to look into Kurt's eyes but his boyfriend gave him nothing to work with. "I told you why…"

"I don't get how you don't understand how bad that fucking hurts…"

"I was scared of _this_ happening," Blaine said, gesturing in between them obviously. "What would've happened if I had told you that a couple years back, Dalia and I… we did what we did?"

Kurt smirked, rolling his eyes away. "Her name is Daniella, Blaine."

Blaine saw Kurt soften up and took a deep breath. "I honestly don't care what her name is because I don't care about her. Not only am I gay but I'm ridiculously in love with you and none of anything I did back then should matter—"

"It kind of does, Blaine. Your entire past makes you who you are and if you respect this relationship there wouldn't be any secrets. If I had known, things could've gone so differently…"

Blaine nodded. "So what do you need from me, Kurt? Should I just give you a list of the people I've been with?"

Kurt's face dropped as a car zoomed by them. His eyes moved to watch them go and he sighed, glancing back to Blaine. "Obviously you're missing the whole point of this—"

"What's the point?" Blaine interrupted, sounding exhausted. "It sounds like you want me to put it all out on the table and that's what I'm doing."

"My point is that if you want this to work, you can't act like a child." Kurt told him seriously. "If I wanted to be in a pointless relationship I would've went back to Charles a long time ago, Blaine. Back there in that club, I was embarrassed and it shouldn't have been that way. Honesty and some form of maturity needs to be a part of this relationship or I don't want this relationship."

Blaine looked down at the ground as he swallowed hard. "Ok."

They stood there for a moment; neither looking at the other, but both wondering where exactly this conversation was taking them. Honestly, the entire conversation was stupid to Kurt. It was stupid and insanely childish.

"Ok? …I'm not sure what you mean by ok…"

Blaine finally looked up and glanced across the street. People were exiting the club and others were entering, and he acknowledged the fact that his sister would probably yell at him for missing her big debut. "Can you... can we go home and talk about this? I don't want to have this conversation in the middle of a New York City block…"

Kurt finally faced him and their eyes met. He shrugged after a moment and as he thought about it. "I probably should get back to our friends and family… you might want to join me."

Blaine's only response was a look, trying to figure out exactly what Kurt was thinking. His boyfriend folded his arms over his chest and shrugged once more.

"Fine. Don't. I'll go back into the club alone and give your skanky friend the benefit of knowing she won."

"She's not my friend, Kurt." Blaine stepped closer before walking past Kurt entirely, "And you'd rather me join you inside because you care what she thinks… I couldn't care any less about the girl."

Kurt turned and followed him, the two patiently waiting for traffic to slow down so that they could cross the road. "Is that why you didn't tell me?"

Blaine took Kurt's hand out of habit and felt his heart break when Kurt tensed away. He shook his head and followed Kurt across the street. "I told you why, baby. I didn't want to fight."

Kurt nodded and walked towards the bar, turning back to his boyfriend for just a moment. "So whenever something happens with you, in attempt to 'not fight' you'll hide things from me. That's great."

Blaine rolled his eyes away and Kurt turned, walking back into the club. He stood there for a while, seriously considering just going home but knowing the only thing that'd do is put him in even more shit with Kurt. Fixing his leather jacket, Blaine shook his head and walked in as well.

He couldn't help but notice how pleased Daniella looked at how distant he and Kurt were for the rest of the night. It made him feel even worse, and Kurt's words of her _winning _came back to mind. He also saw a wide grin on Sebastian's face when Kurt ignored Blaine even further to the point it was like he wasn't there, but to be frank, Sebastian was lower on the totem pole than Danica was. Or whatever her name was. It sucked that their night went from what it did to what it was now, and Blaine was tired of the judgmental looks his older brother was giving him, but he decided to stop caring. He tried to explain himself, and Kurt chose to give him the cold shoulder. It was what it was.

Rachel and Santana were killing a song on stage and the band was really into it. Blaine hadn't listened much but he could tell everyone in the building was having a good. That would be good for Rachel. At least something positive came from this night.

….

"I can't believe you bought me flowers, Finn. They're beautiful. I had such an amazing debut and I'm thrilled you came!"

Finn smiled as they walked up the steps of the town house, a blush on his cheeks. Cooper slammed the car door shut before following behind Santana and the others. "You were amazing. I would've hated myself for missing this."

The sound of Santana gagging sounded from behind them and Finn turned back on the step to glare down at her. Cooper smirked behind them.

"C'mon. Open the door, its freezing."

Rachel finally got the door open and she and Finn went straight up to their third floor flat. Santana went into her own, followed by Cooper and Kurt who neglected to go up to his and Blaine's place. Santana turned to face him with an odd expression resembling confusion, which was actually pretty accurate.

"Um? Can I help you, Porcelain?"

Blaine closed their front door before walking into Santana's place as well, curious to hear what Kurt had to say.

"Perfect. The other idiot is in here too!" Cooper smiled and grabbed his little brother by the shoulder, dragging him into the room. "Great. Now we can discuss whatever it is that you two lovely young men are too stubborn to discuss yourselves."

Santana placed her coat on the hook and turned back towards the boys; ignoring Cooper's eyes on her cleavage. "What's going on?"

"They got into a little spat."

"We're fine." Blaine said quickly, mimicking Kurt's actions and pulling off his coat. Kurt leant against the wall and turned to look at him.

"No we aren't."

Cooper turned to face him and Blaine tiredly licked his dry lips.

"Blaine slept with someone who works with my magazine before we got together and he wasn't going to tell me that she's been flirting with him."

One of Santana's eyebrows went up as she walked over to a seat in her lounge. Cooper waited for his little brother's response. It wasn't a very good one.

"Our problems don't need to broadcasted to everyone we know, Kurt."

"Oh, you mean like tonight when Daniella told the whole table she slept with you? You're right, it doesn't need to be broadcasted and it would've been nice had I known that!"

"The skank with the heavily applied make-up? Really Blaine? You slept with her?" Santana shook her head and turned to Kurt. "I'm not even sure how she got a job with your fashion magazine… she looks like a tramp and apparently behaves like one too."

"I fucked up and I told Kurt that I fucked up." Blaine tossed his jacket to the couch and walked over, leaning against the back of it. "This is being made into something much bigger than it is."

"But you wouldn't have if she didn't throw it in Jess's face, and that's what concerns me."

Cooper and Santana shared a glance.

"Do you question whether I'm faithful to you or not, Kurt?" Blaine asked with bemusement. "Do you honestly question my loyalty to this relationship?"

Kurt looked him in the face and nodded. "I question whether I'll be able to trust you, and that scares me."

Santana looked to Blaine. It was clear to Cooper than she was 5.4 seconds from whipping out a bucket of popcorn with how into this she was. Blaine scratched at his jaw and shrugged too, upset at what he was hearing but not enough to let it show. "Then if you can't trust me, maybe we shouldn't be wasting our time."

"Yeah, right." the elder Anderson said. It was more mumbled than anything, but the room heard his sarcasm loud and clear.

Kurt looked from Cooper to Blaine. He wore a sad expression as well, and there were slight traces of dampness behind his eyelids. "You'd rather break up with me than open up to me."

Blaine simply looked up at him, praying that it wasn't actually going to happen. Luckily, he had Santana's two cents thrown between the two of them before anything stupid could happen.

"You two do realize that you live together? How's a break up going to work?"

Cooper scoffed again. Like _that_ was going to happen.

"I don't want to break up with you, Kurt."

Kurt and Blaine shared a quick bit of eye contact before the elder looked away first. He didn't want to break up either, especially over some girl who was more than likely irrelevant now.

_She'd better be irrelevant, _Kurt thought.

"I'm going up to my floor. Goodnight Tana. Goodnight Coop."

Cooper watched Kurt grab his scarf and coat, standing up straight off the wall and heading towards the door. He turned to look at his little brother as Santana said goodnight to her 'dear Lady Face', noticing Blaine's far off expression. A few seconds later, the door closed and the sound of Kurt's footsteps could be heard disappearing up the steps.

Blaine only stood there. Santana rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen. All Cooper could do was let himself smile, though. It was nice seeing his little brother in a relationship, and he could remember talking to Kurt all those weeks back when he was scared to 'mess things up' between him and Blaine, and now they seemed to be trying to mess it up over something incredibly stupid so they wouldn't have to actually get their hearts broken.

"Squirt, you two are fucking dramatic."

"Preach," Santana called out from the fridge, pulling out some ice cream and a couple spoons. Blaine shook his head, not looking up until Cooper walked over to the couch.

"Can you believe that?" Blaine questioned, trying to defend himself. "That girl means nothing!"

"Then why didn't you say something?" he asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes and walked into the living room after him, plopping down on the recliner. "Don't tell me you're taking Kurt's side."

"I'm asking a damn good question, Squirt."

"You sure are," Santana said, joining them in the living room after she changed into a t-shirt and some sweat pants. "I'd love to hear the answer to this."

"I didn't tell him because I slept around on Jess… I don't want him thinking I will sleep around on him too." Blaine sounded frustrated as he slouched down in the seat. "My relationship with Jess and my relationship with Kurt… two different things. They don't even compare, and I'd _never _cheat on him. I just don't want him thinking he shouldn't be able to trust me."

"And what ended up happening? That same exact thing." Cooper accepted the spoon with a 'thank you' and dug into the container of ice cream, flipping through the channels as he spoke. "I don't think your plan turned out to be a good one after all."

Blaine looked up at the screen."

"Just go upstairs and have angry sex so me and your big bro here can listen in. Please and thank you."

Cooper hid his smile perfectly as Blaine turned to face them.

"Wait… what?"

"All that matters is," Cooper started, "the very thing that you didn't want to happen—the very thing that made you keep secrets from the person you're in love with, it happened anyway." Santana nodded her agreement and Blaine listened when his older brother resumed. "The last thing you want is for your boyfriend to think you're a liar. Dishonesty in relationships don't work, trust me I've been through enough relationships."

Blaine looked away, shaking his head as everything went through his mind. "He's so happy with what he's doing. Working for mom and writing this magazine… I don't want to do anything to ruin that."

After swallowing a bite of ice cream, Santana decided she'd had enough. "Listen curly," the girl sat up on the couch and faced an aggravated Blaine Anderson, "You have a boy that you love upstairs pissed at you because you're too stupid to see how stupid you are—"

"I'm not stupid—"

"If you make a mistake, man up to it." she said simply. "Tell him that you made a mistake. Explain your reasoning even though it makes no sense whatsoever, and let him know that you were afraid. I think he'd appreciate that more than all of the nonsense you were spewing a few moments ago."

"Exactly," Cooper chimed in with a smile. It was the type that made Blaine feel a little bit better even though he was still overall pissed off. "And don't try to belittle something just because you see it differently. To him this is serious and being in a relationship means you two have to respect each other's feelings."

Blaine nodded to him before looking away. Santana continued to watch him for a moment, spooning out a bit more of ice cream and holding it to her lips.

"He loves you," Cooper said surely.

Blaine stared at the screen. "I love him."

"Then I don't see the problem," Santana stated. "Go have makeup sex. And stop pretending you two are going to break up because you both know no one believed that bullshit."

Cooper laughed when Blaine smirked to himself and took another bite of the ice cream. "Go upstairs."

"I am," he stood up and stretched, accepting his coat from Santana. "Thank you. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Ok bite size," Santana sat up and turned to watch him go. "Make sure the makeup sex is nice and loud, niño."

Blaine rolled his eyes and stopped short. "Can you guys really hear us up there?"

Cooper grinned. "Yes we can Mr. Power Bottom."

Santana snorted and Blaine smirked, shaking his head and leaving the apartment. He could hear their laughing when he entered the stairwell and smiled as well, realizing just how much he hated the both of them.

….

**So what now? –Cedes**

**I don't know. He said he doesn't want to break up but I can't stay in a relationship where there's dishonesty. Blaine of all people should know that. Charles was the lowest of the low and he helped me through it… -Kurt **

Kurt put his phone down and picked back up his notes as he waited for a response. He swallowed when he heard the front door close and then slowly but surely, footsteps approached bedroom.

**I'm pretty sure the both of them are totally different. I could see that while he was here. You two should just talk maybe? –Cedes **

Blaine stepped in the room and undid the belt to his jeans. He looked up and saw Kurt staring down at his phone as he pulled his shirt off, replacing it a moment later with a tank top to sleep in.

**He just walked in. Hasn't said anything. I'm going to call it a night though. Talk to you in the morning, Cedes. –Kurt **

Blaine pulled on a pair of sweat pants before walking over to the bed. The television was off and he grabbed the remote, looking at his boyfriend for approval first.

**Goodnight, and good luck, babe. –Cedes **

"Do you mind?"

Kurt looked up at him for the first time and shook his head no. "Go ahead if you want."

Blaine nodded, turning it on to the same movie Santana and Cooper were watching downstairs. Kurt looked at the screen before returning to his notes for work and focused his attention there while Blaine climbed into bed.

He was a little bit shocked when Blaine ended up crawling over to him; the book and pen in his lap pushed away as Blaine's lips found his neck. Kurt rolled his eyes but the smile that made its way onto his lips was genuine, and a strangled laugh turned into a moan a moment later. "This is not going to work."

Blaine smiled against the skin as he placed another kiss there, moving across Kurt's Adam's apple and to the other side of his neck. "I'm sorry. You know that?"

"Maybe," Kurt bit his lip and looked at the ceiling as Blaine laid him down in bed, "maybe if this apology was genuine and you actually meant that then I'd forgive you."

Blaine sat up and looked down at him; a wave of sincerity in his eyes as they met Kurt's. "Kurt Hummel. I mean it. I love you and I'm really, really sorry I gave you any reason to doubt me and how much you mean to me."

Kurt laid there and stared at him for a moment, eventually sighing. "I'm not that dull. You at least have to tell me what you're sorry for."

Blaine nodded. "I can do that, gorgeous."

Kurt tried not to blush at the pet name and smiled softly at him.

"I'm sorry for not being upfront." Blaine began, "I'm sorry for being stupid. For getting mad at you when all of this could've been avoided in the first place."

"So you don't think we're a waste of time?" Kurt questioned skeptically.

Blaine shook his head no. "Of course not. I begged you for weeks to be my boyfriend and I could never regret it…" he smiled and Kurt did the same. "I was just mad that you didn't trust me, I guess. But I know it's my fault you didn't trust me and I'm sorry about that. Danica—"

"Daniella, Blaine. And I don't care. It's in the past and we're leaving it there…"

Blaine nodded.

"Just," Kurt took his hands in his and held them tight. "Just promise you'll always talk to me… please?"

"I promise. That won't happen again…" Blaine brought one hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I'm very sorry. I just want to know that we're ok."

Kurt nodded. "I'm sorry too. I screamed a lot… again."

Blaine smiled along with him and they laughed a bit. "I can't even blame you this time."

"I love you, though."

"And I love you." Blaine sat down on the bed beside him and licked his lips; both tongue rings on display. "We're not going to bed upset with each other, right?"

Kurt quickly shook his head no. "We're not."

"So we'll cuddle?"

Kurt laughed and nodded his head. "Yes. C'mere, lie down with me."

Blaine leant down to kiss his lips before the two got underneath their comforters. He felt a lot better when Kurt pulled him close and didn't miss the opportunity to wrap his arms around the boy. There was no way he was letting him go.

….

Dinner after the first Fashion Week showing had been completely annoying.

To Blaine, that was.

Rachel and Kurt were having the time of their lives, as were Cooper and Sebastian. They were used to Linda Berry though. Finn and Santana appeared to be trying to make the woman out, as she was with them. Blaine on the other hand sat back in his chair at the restaurant and listened to his mother speaking with the group, completely uninterested with all of this.

"By the time school starts again, you should be clear with interviews. I just need this one done. I also need to find a couple new models since Sebastian felt the need to sleep with one and my son felt the need to sleep with the other."

Blaine looked away from the group and at the waiter making his way through the cozy Italian spot they were at. He felt Kurt smiling at him and smirked, otherwise ignoring it.

"I know a great guy to replace Larry," Sebastian said with a charming smile. "He—"

"Thanks, but I should warn you that if you sleep with anymore of my employees, I'll sue you myself and I'll make sure you're unemployed at any place other than McDonalds. You don't want to go downhill at 18, do you Mr. Smythe?"

Blaine smiled and listened in now. "I think you should do it."

"And you," Linda turned to her son; her smile identical to Rachel's on display, "You are going to enjoy being one of my models. I imagine girls and boys alike will love the new bad boy on the cover of my magazine."

Blaine looked at Kurt who seemed just as shocked as the rest of the table was. Santana looked from Cooper to Queen Berry as they awaited an explanation.

"I'm not working for you. I thought we had this covered."

"You and cleavage here," she motioned to Santana, "will replace the people I've lost. I'll have a contract drawn up in the morning."

Cooper cleared his throat. "Mom, wouldn't you feel more comfortable hiring people who have experience—"

"Hush your trap," Santana cut in and turned to Linda who gave her a warm smile, "I'd love to be a model for your stupid magazine. I saw Kurt's bank statements and let me say, I sure do like the amount of zeros he's working with—"

"You went through my bank papers, Satan!?"

"I'm still not doing this." Blaine said nonchalantly. His mother seemed entertained and it made him a bit upset. "I'm not a model. I want nothing to do with anything associated with you, and I don't need anything that will distract me from school. I know how you are, anyway."

Linda laughed and Kurt observed the conversation, glancing over to Sebastian who seemed to be just as lost as to what she had planned.

"Blaine. Whatsoever do you mean, darling?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be a doctor, and that's that. I'm not letting you have your way and mold me into something I'm not."

"He isn't even tall enough." Sebastian said. Kurt shook his head.

"Linda, with all due respect, you know there are tons of qualified people we can find for this gig who actually want it. Blaine isn't the person. He'll end up beating up the paparazzi and we don't need bad publicity ever, nonetheless at the start of our empire."

Blaine looked at Kurt with furrowed eyebrows. "Thanks?"

"He's just what we need. Somebody I know Sebastian won't sleep with, someone who hates me but whom I can trust, and you two get to see each other. You'll thank me later."

Kurt listened to her before turning to look at his boyfriend.

"Check, please."

* * *

><p><em>an: May or may not be a time jump after this chapter. Haven't decided yet. _

_Hope you enjoyed. Any feedback would be nice. _

_Much love, _

_Janelle_


End file.
